James Harem 2
by GreyKing46
Summary: It has been two years since Brother Blood. Two years since the Titan's went their own ways. To learn, to train, to grow stronger. Now they return, stronger than ever, as their greatest challenges look just over the horizon. No longer Teens, they are the Titan's. And they will fight together, until the the end. James(OC)XHarem. NightwingXDuela. ChangelingXHarem. CyberianXSarah
1. TitansTogethe TitansForever!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **STARING**

 **James Tennyson (22)  
**

 **Dick Grayson- Nightwing (20)  
**

 **Duela Dent- HarleyQuinn (21)  
**

 **Kori Tennyson- Starfire (20)  
**

 **Kom Tennyson- Blackfire (22)  
**

 **Rachael Roth- Raven (21)  
**

 **Jinx (20)  
**

 **Karen Beecher- Bumblebee (21)  
**

 **Tara Markov- Terra (20)  
**

 **Garfield Logan- Changling (19, nearly 20)  
**

 **Victor Stone- Cyberian (20)  
**

 **Jason Todd- Robin (15)  
**

 **Cassandra Grayson-Gordon - Batgirl (13)  
**

 **Rose Wilson- Ravager (19)  
**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Here we go again! Oh god I love this story. I hope you all love it!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 1: Titans Reform! Titans Together! Titans Forever!**

* * *

Jump City, a home of heroes .  
A home of wonders and insanity

Flying over the city where four figures, one male and three female, with the male and one of the women holding two other female figures

One was a red and orange skinned humanoid moth, his skin mainly being red with orange and yellow flame like accents across his body. He had black arms and legs from elbow/knees down, ending in three clawed hands and feet respectively. On his back he had four large wings in an X position. Instead of a mouth he and nose he had an almost... Metal mouth guard looking thing. His eyes where large and compound, a bright almost sunflower yellow. On his chest was a circular symbol that had four metal prongs emerging from it, the prongs being long and jagged metal looking very basic, the symbol was a yellow hourglass in a black background

In the moths arms was a blonde woman. She was lightly tanned with blue eyes, her hair being shoulder length. She wore no makeup and instead had some heavy duty brown goggles resting around her neck. She wore a mud brown legless leotard, the material being tight on body showing her C-cup breasts off, with a heavy duty dark brown leather jacket on top of it, the jacket having some orange accents down the arms and around the zippers. She also wore dark grey pantyhose. On her feet where heavy duty walking boots, the same brown as her jacket.

Flying next to the moth-man where two orange skinned women, who almost looked like twins, with DD-cup breasts and super model level bodies. The into difference between their bodies was that one, who was a lighter orange, had red hair and green eyes while the the darker orange sister had black hair and purple eyes.  
The red haired girl, whose hair went to her ass, wore a tight long sleeve metallic purple top that ended just above her stomach with matching shorts that ended halfway down her thighs. The shirt, the sleeves of which went all the way down to the back of her hands where they looped around her middle finger, and shorts had several silver lines and accents all over them as well as green gems on several places- between her breast, on the back of her wrists and in the centre of her belt. Finally she has a set of purple knee-high high heeled boots

The black haired woman had her hair go to her mid back and had a slightly more practical outfit. She had black thigh boots with intricate markings on, yes, but hers where not high heels. She was also wearing a pair of tight leather pants that ended just past her hips. Her top was basically a spider web of black fabric, the multiple gaps showing small glimpses of her chest and stomach, before the material went up and wrapped around her collarbone and shoulders properly before going down in wrist-length sleeves. She had a purple gemstone infused in between her breasts and her lips where painted black, some black markings coming down from her eyes  
Both women were wearing golden bands

Next to the two orange skinned beauty was a black woman with short chin length black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black suit that covered from her neck to her feet, the suit having in built gloves and flat footed boots. The suit was unzipped slightly at the chest, showing her D-cup breasts slightly, and had some yellow markings around the chest, shoulders and knees. She also had a black hood, which was currently covering her hair and her neck, with an inbuilt set of yellow lensed goggles

In her arms was a woman with very pale skin and pink hair that was straight and went to her collarbone, her eyes being pink with cat like silted eyes. She had mid-shin length black boots with small heels that had some pink soles and bright pink stockings. She wore a sleeveless and legless black leotard that stopped at her C-cup chest, some pink frilly accents around the top of the leotard which also looked around her shoulders. And finally she wore some elbow length pink gloves that looped around her middle finger

"Well...We're home. Jump City." The moth humanoid spoke, looking out to the horizon. His voice sounded, for the lack of a better word, 'cold' "After so long." He smiled gently

"It's been a wild two years." The pink haired woman smiled

"But a lot of fun in between." The black woman nodded "Even if I haven't gotten my turn with our lover yet." She added jokingly

"You'll have your turn, Karen." The pink haired woman answered, kissing the black woman

"Careful, we don't want any crashes." The black haired orange skinned woman teased

"I know, I know." The pink haired woman rolled her eyes, pouting playfully

"Look! There it is!" The red-haired orange-skinned woman pointed with a happy smile as they neared their destination. In front of them was a building in the shape of a T covered in blast doors and armour plating, like a shell hiding it from the world

"Titans Tower." The moth humanoid 'smiled', the group flew down to the island's floor

"Home." the blonde girl added happily

"Locked away until we are all gathered." The now named Karen nodded as she landed, letting the pink haired one down "Kind of nostalgic in a way."

"It also means we're not going to have an unfair advantage for a surprise." The black-haired orange-skinned woman smiled

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked

"We can't open the doors and have 'Welcome back' banners about." The black haired woman laughed "We can't set them up and neither could the others

"Sister, you have good ideas." The red-haired orange-skinned woman smiled at that.

"Thank you Kori." the black haired girl grinned

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." The moth humanoid answered, pressing the dial on his chest and transformed into another form.  
A human form  
The male figure had dark blue hair with a few streaks of purple, tall and strong, wearing a black shirt with a blue eagle motif, wearing a dark blue jacket, black jeans with a green streak on the outside and dark coloured sneakers "I have to admit...I've missed this place." The blue-haired human smiled, his voice much more 'normal' and cheery now

"We all did." The pink haired girl smiled

"Hey, I wonder who'll be next?" Karen asked

"Hey, guys!" A carefree male voice happily yelled, a sports car driving towards them

"Whoa! Who's riding...Beast Boy?" The blonde haired girl asked before her eyes widened in shock

"That's right Tara, but... I go by 'Changeling' now." The man smiled. Changeling was actually green, yes as in his body was literally green. He had short green hair, green eyes and wearing a black shirt with purple and dark jeans with purple motif shoes "It's good to see you all again." he said to everyone, smiling happily

The blonde, Tara, grinned and hugged him tightly "It's good to see you." Tara smiled

"Looking good, Garfield." The blue-haired humanoid smiled

"Thanks, James." Changeling/Garfield answered, pulling back from Tara with a smile.

The two high-fived, smiling

"Where did you get the car?" Kom asked, pointing to the vehicle.

"I bought it." Garfield answered, scratching the back of his head nervously and chuckled. "A lot's happened in two years."

"We can tell." Kom and Kori smiled, showing their wedding rings

"Whoa! You finally tied the knot?" Garfield asked James.

James chuckled happily and almost embarrassed, but he showed off his own wedding band "Yeah." He agreed

"So, I'm second here, right?" Garfield asked

"Yeah, just waiting for the others now." Jinx, the pink haired woman, nodded

"Wonder who'll be next." Karen asked aloud

"Hmm...I'm gonna guess Rachel." Garfield answered. "She IS a teleporter."

"I'm thinking Cyborg." Jinx raised her hand.

"I think it'll be Dick and Duela." Tara put her vote in.

"I'm not sure." James admitted

"Well, all we can do is wait now." Kom answered

"So, how have you been during the two years?" Kori asked Garfield

"... All my girls are pregnant." He flinched gently

...

"Um...Sorry, what did you say?" James blinked

"Most of my girls are pregnant." Gar flinched

The girls and James blinked at that "Uh-huh...So THAT'S a thing." James blinked.

"Yeah, it is." Garfield nodded

"Happy fatherhood, Garfield." Kori cheered as she hugged him kindly "Hopefully we can give your children playmates to." Kori smiled as she rubbed her stomach, thinking about getting pregnant

"Yeah, that might be good." Garfield nodded, imagining the playdates.

'Calm down, James. Calm down, they're not pregnant yet.' James thought in a fluster before calming down. Their talk was interrupted by the sound of jets

"What the heck?" The group asked

"Looks like it's Dick and Duela." Jinx smiled in victory, only for it to be shattered soon after. They looked up... And saw a silver and blue robot flying towards them!

"That's not Dick and Duela." Kom answered

"WHAT'S UP EVERYONE?" The silver and blue robot called out happily as the jets cooled and he landed before them. The figure was a man basically made of silver metal, interlocking with dark grey padding and extra parts. He had blue accents around the plating, mainly around the thighs and shoulders. His chest was smooth and basic, a circular blue light on his chest with a fancy C shaped symbol inside it. The head revealed he was a black man, the left side of his face being a bit mechanical as a dark and light blue dome covered the top of his head while he had no left ear and his eye was replaced by a glowing red eye. This was Victor Stone

"Victor!" Garfield cheered seeing his friend, giving him a guy hug

"Heya, BB!" Victor answered, hugging back. "Whoa, nice threads. Been busy have you?"

"Yeah, and I'm Changeling now." He nodded

"'Changeling'. Nice." Victor nodded with an approving smile.

"Number 3." Karen raised three fingers on her right hand

"You got here first?" Victor asked James

"Yeah, Gar got here second." James nodded, pointing to Garfield "We were flying from just one town over."

"Wow, the next town over? Where'd you start, Bludhaven?" Victor asked

"Actually, the other direction." James chuckled "I think the place we flew from was called Hatton Corner." James shrugged

"Ah, okay." Cyborg nodded

"So, who's next do you think?" Garfield asked and almost as if summoned, a portal opened

"Here she comes!" Kori squeaked happily, clapping her hands to see her fellow harem member

"Rachael." James smiled

Standing there was a pale skinned woman with red eyes and a red forehead gem. Her hair was short and dark purple-blue hair that was spiked slightly, some red accents at the tips here and there, with some dark blue lips. She wore a full body dark blue, near black, skintight suit that hugged her D-cup breasts with a set of lighter blue thigh-high boots and lighter blue wrist length gloves with red fingernail claws accenting the suit. Around her shapely hips was a golden belt made of red gems and final she had an ankle length cape made from what looked like feathers, the cape having a hood, with a claps that looked like one of the gems from her belt

"Raven!" Kori smiled, wanting to hug the girl

"Kori." she said gently with a smile and hugged back. The group got back into a hugging scene... Until James and Raven were left.

"Hi, Rachel." James smiled, hugging and kissing her.

"Hello, James." She smiled with small tears in her eyes "... I missed you... I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." James sniffed happily, hugging her close

"We have to wait for two more." Victor commented

"So, we've got our Fearless Leader and his First Lady to wait for." Changling joked lightly

"What, you think he'll get a harem to?" Victor joked

Garfield rolled his eyes and chuckled. "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well I'm a one woman man." Victor replied "So I'm not getting any more girls."

"Fair enough." Garfield answered

"How IS Sarah, by the way?" Tara asked kindly.

"She's fine." Victor smiled "Doing well with her students."

"She's a teacher?" Jinx blinked in shock

"Yes, she's working with kids who have disabilities. She amazing with them." Victor answered

"Sorry, forgot." The luck manipulator said nervously

"What have you been doing?" Gar asked Rachael

"Learning. Controlling my emotions. Overcoming... My short comings." Rachel answered

"You haven't got many of those." James flirted

"Cheeky." Rachel smiled, kissing his cheek

"Just telling the truth." he smiled

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jinx asked

"We wait?" Kori shrugged

"Yeah... Good point." Jinx sighed, crossing her arms

"Anyone hungry?" James smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

The group were at their old Pizza haunt, each having their favourites "Think feels... So right." Victor smiled, eating into a meat pizza

"Us sitting here with pizza? Yeah, yeah it does." James nodded

"Hmm." Kori and Kom nodded, drinking two squirting bottles of mustard.

"I made sure to come here once a week." Gar nodded

"Yeah? Even with everything that's been going on?" James asked

"Yep, even then." Gar nodded "My girls sometimes came with, but... I just had to. You know? It felt WRONG not to."

"It is nice to have the normal surroundings again." Raven agreed

"I'll drink to that." Victor smiled, raising a drinks cup filled with cola.

"To us! And to our happiness!" Kori raised the mustard container

"To being together again." James smiled

"I'll drink to that." another female voice smirked, a white haired girl clinking her glass with the others

"Huh?" The group asked, before seeing the white-haired girl.

"Rose?!" The group gasped seeing her.

This was Rose Wilson. Daughter of the deadliest assassin/mercenary in the world. Slade 'Deathstroke The Terminator' Wilson. She was wearing a loose, sleeveless black shirt that stopped at her toned stomach and showed some of her B-Cup breasts and some tight blue jeans with thick hiking boots. She had one blue eye, her left eye, while her right... Was covered by an eye-patch "Yo." She waved

* * *

*Elsewhere*

A young man with black hair and a scared body was sleeping soundly, hugging close a woman with green hair. Both of them bodies where slightly scared and they were naked, some covers loosely shielding their privates. The light from the sun was creeping out from the curtains, slowly crawling up to their eyes, like it was trying to disturb them. They had been up late last night and just wanted to sleep. But... Something slowly closed the curtain, something hidden in the shadows. Keeping silent, swift... and slid to the end of the bed to see them, before leaving to let them dream... And then came running in, jumping on the two

"OOF!" Both the black haired man and the green-haired woman grunted as the person leapt on them.

"I'm up!" The woman called out

"Whazzup?" The man groaned as he was abruptly woken.

The two were then greeted by a hug around their necks, from what appeared to be a young girl. The girl was about 13 and Asian with short black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing baggy black pyjamas with yellow bats all over

"Oh... Good morning." The green haired woman smiled, hugging the girl.

"Morning Cass." The dark hair man grumbled "Why are you so excited this morning?"

"Hugs." The young girl answered, giving a small smile "Fly, Jump."

"Okay Cass, we'll fly later. Promise." The dark haired man grumbled, hugging her before he skilfully put on a pair of pants without revealing his manhood and left the room

"Other mum?" The now named 'Cass' asked gently.

"Okay, I'll give you another hug." The green-haired woman smiled

"As your dad said, we'll fly later." she commented

"Fly. Jump." Cass repeated, looking annoyed

"We said later, Cass." The green haired woman frowned, getting dressed making her facepalm

Cass got up, going to the two of them trying to point to the window

The two parents left the room, going down to the kitchen "I wonder what Alfred's cooking, Dick?" The woman asked

"Well, we'll have to check won't we, Duela?" Dick responded using his lover's name.

"Sure." She smiled. The two-headed downstairs in the mansion that was their home. But... It wasn't THEIR home. They were just staying there. This was Wayne Manor, home to the multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne... Well it was kinda their home since Dick was his adopted son but still. Reaching downstairs, the two headed to the kitchen... though Cass was still huffing gently, hot on their heels. Dick began to make the three breakfasts, a black haired pre-teen eating some cereal

"Hmm? Mornin'." The black haired teen commented

"Morning Jason." Dick answered

"You're up early." Duela smiled

"School." He grumbled

"Ah... Yeah." Duela answered nodding.

"Always hated that place." Dick joked

"Me too." Duela added.

"Oh, ha, ha. Morning Cass." Jason waved to his adoptive niece.

Cass waved, clearly annoyed

"What's wrong?" Jason asked

"Fly, Jump." Cass pointed to her adoptive parents and then the window.

"Okay Cassandra, that's enough." Dick frowned "We said we would fly later. Now calm down young lady and behave or you're going to be in trouble."

Cass looked aghast at her dad and face palmed. She sat down and huffed, trying to tell her dad something important; yet, after all this time, it was still difficult to translate her.

"What's gotten you so impatient?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow

Cass pointed to Duela and Dick, made a 'T' with her hands and said "Fly. Jump."

"... Huh?" He blinked making Cass pull at her hair. She quickly ran off and returned with a calendar

"Fly! Jump!" She repeated as she pointed at the date

"... Oh crap." Jason gasped in realization and he quickly got out of his chair "DICK! DUELA!" Jason ran off to go get them

"What?" Dick asked, still cooking

"Isn't today the day you are supposed to FLY to JUMP City?" Jason asked, emphasizing a few words

"Huh?" The two blinked before a silence that filled the room as those words sunk in

...

...

...

...

...

"CRAP, WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" Duela yelled as she began to panic

"I'll make the breakfast to go!" Dick yelled, equallyfreaked out "You pack!"

"Right!" Duela nodded, running off

"Cass, I'm sorry!" Dick called through "Go get a shower, get dressed and pack! To say sorry I'll get you an ice-cream when we are in Jump!"

Cass smiled, nodding to her dad...and hugged her Uncle Jason.

"You're welcome." Jason blushed "Now go get ready."

Cass nodded and rushed off to her room.

'We need to hurry.' Dick thought

* * *

*Back with the Titans*

The group were currently in a situation back in Jump City.

"Rose? Why are you here?" James asked the daughter of Slade, Deathstroke the Terminator

"Well... I'm here to join you guys." Rose smiled

"... What?" They blinked

"You guys saved my ass, back at HIVE. I've gotten stronger since then." Rose explained "So I'm helping, joining."

The group blinked in shock. "So... What're your skills?" Kom asked, looking intrigued

"I'm basically as good as my dad... Mostly." She shrugged

"So... 80% the same as The Deathstroke?" Kori asked

"Yeah." Rose nodded, one leg crossing over the other "More or less. I went through some brutal training."+

"Good to know." James sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes.

"Mind if I take a piece?" Rose asked, pointing to a pizza slice.

"Sure." James shrugged and passed her a slice

"Careful, knowing James it's gonna be spicy." Garfield forewarned her.

"Eh." Rose shrugged and ate the piece... Before she began to cough "Oh fuck! That... That's hot!"

"Here." Cyborg handed over his pitcher of milk over...Don't judge, they came prepared.

 **GLUG, GLUG, GLUG!**

'I was hoping for a bit of mouth to mouth.' Rose thought and shrugged as she finished the drink

"Sorry, my bad." James apologized "I REALLY like spicy food."

"It's fine." She nodded

"So, aside from us saving you; why DO you want to join the Titans?" Jinx asked

"Well I want to do something good." She shrugged "Plus from Blood messing up my memories I am still trying to find who the 'real' me is."

Jinx nodded in understanding. All around the table, they knew what it was like to lose their memories due to Brother Blood. They had no idea what it must have been like for Rose. "Want to head out?" Tara offered

 **BANG!**

"What the heck?" Rose gasped, not really shocked but more annoyed

"Oh no." Garfield sighed

"Time to get to work?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, seems like it." James nodded, putting a tip down on the table as they all were leaving. They stood tall and took off running, just like old times.  
None of them could keep the smile of their face

Outside, the wreckage was starting. A group of meta humans were destroying the city with random powers like fire blasts and super strength

"Oh yeah, of course." Karen rolled her eyes "Of course."

James groaned gently at that. "Seriously? Seriously Universe?" he asked gently with a happy grin

"You want to say it, or should one of us?" Kom asked James

"Well... When in Jump City." James smiled gently as he prepared to say the famous line...

 **"Titan's! Together!"** A familiar male voice called from the top of a building

"Huh?" The group looked up and saw the figures on top of the building. Standing there was a man wearing a black and blue costume and standing next to him was a green haired woman wearing a black and red costume.

The man was wearing a full body black armoured Kevlar costume from the neck down, a slim and elegant blue bird symbol on his chest which moved over to his shoulders. Around his waist was a blue utility belt, some extra blue accents around the back of his gloves and his boots. He had slightly spiked black hair and a dark blue V shaped domino mask

The woman's red and black costume consisted of black armoured trousers with three red diamonds, one below with two to the sides, and dark black streaks up from her heels to her waist; her upper body was covered in a dark black full protection jacket with the same diamond motif across her chest, on her forearms were three curved red protrusions. She also had a black domino mask with whited eyes.

Inbetween them was a pre-teen girl wearing an all black costume and an ankle length black cape other a yellow utility belt and a yellow bat symbol outline on her chest, the girls eyes covered by one-way black lenses and a cover over her mouth and nose area

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Changeling called out in annoyance.

"Hey, leave him alone." The red and black dressed woman poute

"Who's the kid?" Rose asked, pointing up

"A Bat?! TITANS?" The rogue meta humans called out

Nightwing and the HarlyQuinn jumped down between the Titans, Batgirl following them "Hi." Nightwing nodded

"You're late." James smiled, seeing them, joking a little.

"Who is the little one?" Kori asked

"Our daughter." Duela smiled, seeing Kori again.

"Daughter?" The team blinked in shock

"Well explain later." Dick answered

"I hope you will." Garfield answered

"Now, to recap..." Dick hummed, grinning while cracking his knuckles. Everything moved like clockwork, like they had never been separated, as they got into position **"Titan's! Together!"**

The team smiled; powering up, transforming and becoming the team once again.

The thief's eyes widened, seeing the mighty heroes charge...

* * *

*Time skip*

 **Lick, lick, lick.**

Cass was currently licking an ice cream, as promised by Dick. The Titan's where walking through town, towards the tower, with Cass having an ice cream... Said girl having pulled her mask to her nose

"Your daughter... Is scary." Rose comment from worry. "And _my_ dad's a mercenary."

"I didn't think someone's arm could bend that way." Karen added

"I did that... when I was a squid or octopus." Garfield answered

"She's a firecracker." Dick laughed, rubbing his daughters' hair "So proud of her."

Cass smiled, still eating her ice cream

"So how have you two been? I bet there's been a lot happening since we last met." Kom asked, talking to Duela.

"We're fine." Duela smiled "Mostly been learning new techniques as well as looking after this little girl, she's a handful."

"I wager that you have been a wonderful parent to her." Kori added

"Yes." Cass nodded happily

"Answers that then." James chuckled. "How're your..." He asked, looking at Duela's legs

"Fine. A lot better than they were." She answered unashamed "Heck I am basically perfect."

"Duela, you _are_ perfect." Dick smiled

"Oh you." she laughed

"Good to know." James answered

"Done." Cass spoke, finishing off her cone. She then bit into the cone itself, eating it happily

"So, anything new with your upgrades, Victor?" Dick asked Victor

"A few things." Victor grinned as he flexed his fingers "Can't wait to show them off."

"So... How were things with your family?" Rachel asked Garfield.

"Great...Well. My kids are a handful at the minute." He answered nervously. "All of them are still pups."

"They are the puppies?" Kori smiled in excitement

"No... Not really, Kori." Garfield answered. "Kinda? I mean, they haven't shown any signs of my Metagene yet."

"I see." James nodded, the group on a boat as they neared the tower once more. It took a little while, but they had arrived back to their 'T' shaped home. It was a feeling none of them could describe...they were home. Back together.

"Now to open the place up." Dick smiled, the group gathering around the control panel. Each member of the team had their own form of passcode so no one could break in without every form of identification, and each type of identification is unique to the Titan. As well as verbal passwords "Can someone cover..."

"Got it." Kori nodded, covering Rose's single eye

"Hey!" Rose snapped

Dick removed his mask, bringing his eye down to a scanner which scanned it **"Robin. T Zero Zero One."** He spoke after the scanner 'dinged', putting his mask back on

'Dang it, I missed it.' Rose thought jokingly.

Victor was next, a USB emerging from his finger which he plugged in **"Cyborg. T Zero Zero Two."**

"My turn." Kori spoke. She walked over and typed in a few random numbers, adding **"Starfire. T Zero Zero Three."**

"My turn." Rachel spoke, floating to the touch screen and wrote a strange runic symbol **. "Raven. T Zero Zero Four."**

Garfield was next, putting his hand on the scanner before his hand morphed into a lions paw then a tigers paw and then a bears paw **"BeastBoy. T Zero Zero Five."**

James turned into his Nechrofriggeon form, scanning his three-clawed hand **"James. T Zero Zero Six."**

"My turn." Kom answered, putting in some random numbers like her sister, but also scanned her eye. **"Blackfire. T Zero Zero Seven."**

Jinx brought a microphone out of the panel, bringing it to her mouth **"A black cat has crossed your path. Jinx, T Zero Zero Eight."**

"My turn." Tara spoke, putting her hand on the scanner and used a minute portion of her power. "Terra, T Zero Zero Nine."

Duela nodded, scanning her eye **"HarlyQuinn, T Zero One Zero."**

"As for the grand finale." Karen finished, putting in her own password with a few simple keystrokes and said the final password **"BumbleBee, T Zero One One."** As she said that, the panel beeped and the tower began to be revealed as armoured plating retracted

"Here we go." Garfield smiled, seeing the shutters open

"Everyone." Dick added, the windows shimmering in the sunlight.

"We're home." James finished as they stared up at the tower

* * *

*Elsewhere*

A pair of red eyes looked into a portal that showed the Titan's looking at their tower.

His white hair blew in the wind

His face broke into a cruel grin

"This looks interesting." He laughed madly


	2. Titans Tower, Reborn!

**Ghost writer:** We have a poll on my profile for that  
James- "Er... good to be back?"

 **ashton millman** : No worries

 **kamen rider prime** : Yes, some.

 **Vader** : Every Sunday/Monday

 **cabrera1234** : Show, start!

 **Lonestar88** : Read this chapter.

 **Guest** **Apr 22** : Maybe

 **darkboy18** : What mysterious foe killing other Ben's?! Er didn't mention anyone killing other Ben's in James' Harem

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : Lot's of different places.  
Kori/Starfire is based off her second New 52 costume, the design from her solo series  
Kom/Blackfire is based off her New52 design  
Terra is based off one of her classic designs  
Dick/Nightwing is his classic design  
Victor/Cyberian is based off a mix of his Titan's cartoon design as well as his classic and New52 design  
Bumblebee is based off her Young Justice design  
Everyone else has unique designs we made up

 **61394** : Two, about a dozen  
Three, Garfield lived in Jump  
Also 'Robin' is Nightwing now

 **Ambrose Kaguya** : NO! NO!

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : It's a combination of both OC designs and in-canon

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Oh, for the love of-. BOB! I told you to stop posting spoilers!

 **Guest chapter 1 Apr 22** : Barbara WILL make an appearance.

 **cabrera1234** : Yes. yes it does.

 **Vaderz** : That all depends on Grey. We've got busy schedules.

 **jasongd** : Here are some tissues mate. *Hands box of tissues*

 **kamen rider prime** : Wait and see.

 **Ghost writer's reviews** : Yeah, it's good to BE back. And...I DOUBT we're going to do a RWBY story. I have only caught a few episodes and never got the bug. It would be bad of me to do a story that I know NOTHING about. RIP Monty Oum. *removes hat in respect*

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

OKAY! I NEED TO STATE SOMETHING!

THE TEASER AT THE END OF KRYSTAL HAREM'S THIRD ARC HAS **NOTHING** TO DO WITH JAMES' HAREM! DIFFERENT STORIES!

Yo everyone! Here we go, time for some fun! The Tower is back baby!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 2: Titans Tower, Reborn!  
**

* * *

The Titans entered their home, for the first time in two years. Seeing if all the commodities were fine "Think the cleaners have been in?" Garfield chuckled

"If not, I'll be sneezing like mad." Karen responded

"Well, let's see then." James answered, tracing his finger over a shelf to get any dust. There was SOME dust, but not an insane amount

"The tower was locked airtight; dust isn't much of a problem." Victor assured

"Phew. That's a relief." Karen sighed in relief.

Cassandra was looking around the place in amazement before she ran off

"Cass, wait." Dick began to speak, but sighed, she was gone.

"She's okay." Duela chuckled

"Don't worry, Uncle James will keep an eye on her." James smiled as he turned Nechrofriggeon and flew after her

"'Uncle James'?" Dick asked with a chuckle

"He's quite good with younger children." Kom answered

"We got to see him with his siblings... It was beautiful." Kori smiled

"...Think he's up for babysitting?" Garfield joked, earning him a playful push from Jinx.

"Wait... He's gone home?" Victor gasped

"Yes, we met his family." Karen nodded with a smile

"And he is able to go home whenever he wants now." Tara finished

"Whoa. What're they like?" Duela asked excitedly

"They are most glorious!" Kori cheered

"The kids are cute, Krystal is nice, his dad is rather cool and his mothers are very gorgeous for giving birth and their age." Kom explained

"Now we know where he gets his good looks." Tara teased

"I am sad I missed that." Rachael sighed

"We can visit whenever. You'll get your chance, Rachel." Kori answered

"... It also means we can upgrade the tower." Cyborg grinned

* * *

*with James and Cass*

"Cass, Ca~ss? Where'd you go?" He called out, like he was calling to one of his siblings. Suddenly a figure dropped from the darkness, landing on his back "GAH!" He jumped in shock as the figure held on tight and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Win." Cassandra smirked, wearing her mask fully

"'Win'? Oh, you're playing a game." James questioned but then realised "You don't talk much, do you?"

Cass shook her head gently, getting up from his back and running off again for the game.

James laughed and flew after her, smiling 'At least she's got a sense of fun.' He thought

"Gotcha!" He grinned and grabbed Cass, picking her up

"Nyeh." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully before she then did a fancy flip, using his arms like a bar, and flipped over him before she took off in the other direction

"... You are your father's daughter alright." He grinned

She smiled under her mask, giving chase for James to follow her.

"Get back here!" He laughed

* * *

*elsewhere*

Back with the other Titans, they were going down memory lane, thinking back to when things were... a little simpler. The fun old days "Hey, here's that book I left here." Rachel smiled, picking up said book from the living room.

"You left a book?!" Garfield gasped in fear and shock

"I have a lot of books." Rachel answered

"Which is it?" Jinx asked. "'Wizard of Oz'?" Raven frowned and hit Jinx with the book gently. "I'm joking, I'm joking." Jinx answered, grinning

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at the book...and it WAS Wizard of Oz. It was a gift from James. She put it into her cloak, silently

"Anyone up for checking our rooms?" Victor asked.

"I'm not looking forward to it." Garfield admitted

"We made sure you cleaned it before we left." Tara reminded "It should be okay."

Garfield sighed in relief; he didn't have a torrid fungi filled room to return to "That's good."

"I wonder if we left anything here?" Jinx wondered.

"Let's check." Karen smiled, leading the way. The two walked to their room, Dick and Duela going to theirs as well

"Hey, want to break in our bed again?" She teased

"No Duela." Dick rolled his eyes "We will probably need to buy a new mattress anyway."

"I-Y...Fine." Duela pouted, crossing her arms

"The delivery should be here by tonight though." He smiled and kissed her

'YES!' She cheered internally.

Victor walked into the main living room with Tara, Rachel, the sisters and Rose. Victor walked over to the computer, typing away "Kickstarting the upgrades?" Tara asked

"Well booting everything up first." He shrugged

"Want a drink?" Rachel asked kindly

"Is anything still GOOD in there?" Kom asked in concern

"...Let's find out." Rachel answered, opening the cupboard. "Hmm...Some dried out coffee, tea leaves...Cordial."

"Did we not have a rule of 'clean everything out'?" Kori asked

"We did. But, this has a long shelf life." Rachel answered making the others shrugged at that "I'll get some fresh from the shops." Rachel answered "Soon, of course."

"Thanks, Rae. But for now, I think water will be alright." Victor answered

"Robin should have still been paying for pluming." She nodded

"I think he goes by Nightwing now." Kori commented

"Nice name." Tara answered. "Does it mean anything?" she asked the Tameranian sisters

"'Nightwing' is of Kryptonian origin, not Tamaranean." Kori answered. "But I understand the confusion."

"Sorry, didn't know." Tara apologised

"It's fine." Kom shrugged "He knows Superman, must have been given the idea from talking to him."

"Huh, that's a good point." Tara nodded

"Okay, the upgrades should be booting up." Victor spoke. The lights, as well as computers, suddenly came on illuminating the place "There we go." Victor smiled.

"Thank goodness we paid the electric bill before we left." Tara joked

"True." He smiled "Now, all we got to do now is wait for the updates to be done." Victor answered

"Yeah." The other nodded, Rose looking around a bit bored

"Okay, what's wrong?" Kom asked

"Huh?" Rose blinked

"You're bored. I know that look." Kom answered

"I just thought this place would be a lot more exciting." Rose explained

"When we get settled in, it WILL be." Kori answered

"Definitely." Tara laughed

* * *

*With James*

"Where'd she go? She couldn't have gotten far." James pondered, sneaking around in near silence 'Hmm...Sneaky ninja girl.' He thought. He tapped the Ultimatrix and transformed into his version of an Ultimate Vulpimacer to help find her. James' Ultimate Vulpimance was a dark brown with maroon stripes, three black gills on each side of his neck, black claws on both sides of his feet, a maroon mane and tail. His teeth had four pairs of canines in his mouth.

Using his enhanced senses he began to follow Cass' scent. 'Huh, she's a fan of vanilla.' He thought "Hmm... Close..." He whispered. He roared lightly, jumping at a shadow. Cass was caught, James had got her... Or did he? "Huh? A dummy?" He gasped, as he spoke in a growling tone, the dummy being wrapped in Cass' cape 'She got me!' He thought in fright, as he felt had a figure land on his back

"Mush!" Cass smiled

"'Mush'?" James growled...and then smiled. "Fine." He chuckled and sped around the tower.

Cass squeaked and laughed, holding on tight

"Hold on, I've not had much practice with this form." He warned her. She nodded and held his fur tightly. James and Cass rushed around the halls of the tower, dodging people and items in the halls.

"Whoa!" Jinx and Karen gasped as they got out of the way of the stampeding duo

"Where're THEY going?" Karen blinked in shock

"HALL HOGS!" Jinx waved her fist angrily

"Huh?" Karen asked

"Like 'road hogs' but inside." Jinx explained, explaining the joke

"Ah." Karen nodded, getting the hint, rolling her eyes "You are so weird." Karen smiled

"And you love it." She stroked Karen's ass.

"Just a bit." She licked her lips

"Hey, I wonder if James' room is open." Jinx commented

"You're not gonna 'Jinx' the lock are you?" Karen teased

"That was bad even for you." Jinx deadpanned, smiling softly

"Yeah, you're right it WAS a bad one." Karen nodded

* * *

*In the other rooms*

"Man, look at this. Those cleaning droids REALLY cleaned my pig sty of a room up." Garfield commented to himself

"... You have a sense of cleanliness?" Victor and Kom blinked

"When you live with forty women and each have babies, you LEARN. And learn HARD." Garfield admitted with a shudder

"Ah." Victor and Kom nodded in understanding.

"Put some form of fear into you." Victor added

"Too bloody right." Garfield nodded "Hopefully they would like a visit from their Aunt Koriand'r." He grinned at her

"BeastBoy! How rude!" Kori gasped, seeming genuinely insulted

"What? What did I say?" Garfield blinked in worry.

"Calling my sister by her maiden name? That is VERY rude in Tameranian culture!" Kom explained

"Oh jeez! Sorry! I didn't know your married name!" Garfield apologised. "Is it like...Kori Tennyson? Or something?"

"Yes. Or Koritnis'n." Kori nodded gently

"...Is 'Aunt Kori' and 'Aunt Kom' okay? For the kids to call you?" Garfield asked

"Those ARE our first names." Kom smiled

"Just for clarity AND a heads up." Garfield answered to which the two nodded and hugged him

"Awe, that's nice." Victor smiled, not in a cocky fashion

 **DOUBLE SISTER ELBOW!**

"OOF!" Victor grunted and fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" Both sisters gasped

"You...*Cough* got stronger." Victor answered, coughing gently

"Just a bit." Kori laughed nervously as a Vulpamancer with a black clad pre-teen girl on its back ran past them with the girl cheering and laughing her head off

...

...

...

"Was that a large dog-like alien with a kid on its back?" Garfield asked

"I think James found her." Kori smiled

"He's great with kids." Kom grinned

"I will not comment about your lover having a dog form." Rose snarked casually

* * *

*With Dick and Duela*

"Hey, it's our bed." Duela smiled, flopping onto the bed and bounced

"Ow!" She flinched "Springs."

"I told you we need a new mattress." Dick rolled his eyes with a smile

"Coming from Mr 'Oh Crap, We Forgot We're Getting The Team Back Together'." Duela teased

"YOU forgot to." He smirked, leaning over her and kissing her gently

"Yeah, I know." Duela smiled. "Hey, I wonder?"

"Wonder what?" Dick asked. Duela quickly looked under the bed and exclaimed happily "What? Oh for the love of-" Dick groaned and chuckled

"Ta-dah." Duela popped up wearing a fake moustache. Dick face palmed and smiled "I knew I left them somewhere." She laughed "Want one?"

"No." Dick answered casually and simply

* * *

*With James and Cass*

James finally came to a stop, very tired "Phew. Okay. We stop now." He panted heavily, falling to the floor and transforming back after Cass got off his back.

Cass looked down and smiled gently; giving him a, as best as she could, hug.

"Thanks, Cass...Did you like the ride?" James asked, liking the innocent hug.

Cass nodded happily, pulling back from the hug and helped him up

"You are just precious." James smiled

Cass smiled brightly at that. You could tell that Duela had a great influence on her Just then something in Cass' belt began to ring

"Huh? What's that?" James asked innocently as Cass pressed the buckle on her belt.

Cass removed the belt buckle, the item being some sort of beacon... And after another button was pressed the hologram of a woman in a wheelchair appeared

James blinked in amazement, seeing the hologram of this woman. "Is that your mum?" He asked

Cass nodded.

 _"Cass? What's going on? You were going much faster than you normally were."_ The woman spoke _"Who's this?"_ The red-haired woman asked

"Hi, I'm James. Maybe Dick talked about me?" James responded politely.

 _"Dick brought you to the Titans?!"_ Barbara snapped making the two jump

"Er... Who are you?" James asked, blinking

 _" **I** am Cass' mother, Barbara."_ Barbara answered

"... I thought Duela was her mother?" James tilted his head

Cass nodded, pointing to Barbara and back down the hall, indicating Duela in her own attempt to explain

 _"Dick and I adopted Cass. And Duela is her step-mother. I assume that it's not weird, considering your family, James?"_ Barbara answered, trying not to sound like a bitch.

"Hmm. True." James nodded after thinking about it "Just assumed they adopted her."

 _"Well, no harm done... Though I AM going to have words with Dick when I call him."_ Barbara answered _"I told him I didn't want Cass to go with him to the Titans."_

"Ah...Right. This'll be an earful for him." James nodded, rubbing his eyes with a sigh "... Why not?"

 _"She's too young to be around you lot and your danger._ " Barbara explained

Cass crossed her arms and huffed, grumbling softly under her breath with nonsense noises. True, she was raised to be a killer, but she wasn't. Besides, she had heard her parents argue about this subject a lot

"Hang on. How about we get Dick and talk to him about it?" James suggested, thinking he could try and be a mediator in this debacle.

 _"I will speak to him later."_ She frowned

"I...Okay. Just so you know, Cass likes rides." James pointed to Cass, meaning what happened earlier

 _"Okay?"_ She asked in confusion, waving to Cass _"Bye sweetie."_

Cass waved back with a smile on her face, seeing her adoptive mother go from the hologram. She clipped the buckle back on, pulling her mask down to cover her entire face again

"Want to go back?" James asked

Cass nodded and followed James through the tower

James smiled, poking her "Tag, you're it." He said before he ran off

Cass blinked in shock...before she smiled and ran off to chase James.

* * *

*time skip*

Most of the Titans where now in the main room, the place clean and nice while they where all sitting on the coach "Okay, NOW...It feels like home." Duela sighed contently, a hot drink in one hand and Cass lying on her lap.

Cass yawned lightly, nearly falling asleep

"I missed this." Rachel admitted

"Same here." Jinx sighed and relaxed on the couch.

James looped his arm around Rachel while sitting next to his wives.

"You know considering what happened over these last two years, we should update security info." Victor commented "I mean, Nightwing isn't Robin anymore."

"That is true. And I'm not 'Beast Boy' anymore." Garfield agreed

"Plus we can add Cass to the security." Duela smiled. Rose frowned and coughed "Rose to." Duela rolled her eyes

"Don't forget it." Rose nodded once and smiled.

"You think we'll get back in the swing of things?" Jinx asked

"Shouldn't take too long." Kori assured

"That's true. We should also find a place for Cass to sleep in, for tonight." Kom added

"We have more than enough spare rooms." Dick assured

"Awesome." Karen stretched. "Not to be rude but...Where's Tara?" The others blinked lightly at that, looking around to try and find that girl

"Hey, where IS she?" Jinx asked

"Excuse me." James spoke, going outside to see if she was there. She was sitting at the base of the tower, looking out at the ocean "Hey, Tara...I thought I'd find you here." James spoke, sitting down next to her.

"Hi." She smiled

"Hi." He smiled gently back. "You okay?"

"I... Still feel a bit guilty." She admitted

"About what happened two years ago?" James asked kindly

"Yeah. Just being back here and all." She sighed

"Look, you're a good person. You've grown into a great hero. If it wasn't for you... Kom wouldn't be here." James answered "What happened wasn't your fault. Blood messed with your mind."

"... You're not that good with this sort of thing, are ya?" Tara smiled knowingly "I'm not depressed, feeling bad for myself and need a pep talk. I just never got over my guilt before we left so I'm in a bit of a bad mood. It's fine. But thanks for trying."

"Ah...Okay." James answered, giving her a quick hug.

The two sat there, smiling softly at the waves while the sun began to set


	3. Titan's Training!

**thecrabmaster** : All of James' forms are Ultimate by default. Ultimate Vulpamancer's can talk

 **Mighty TAB X** : He is Changeling now

 **Naruto Hatake** : In Gotham Cassandra has Barabra, Bruce, Alfred, Jason and their other allies. She is being paranoid

 **ashton millman** : ... his harem? The strip club?

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Oh, there's gonna be a few

 **Lonestar88** : We'll get round to it, but he's grown in the past 2 years with his family.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : We'll see. Also, cool name

 **ashton millman** : *Chuckle* Check out the first 'James' Harem' on Grey's profile.

 **61394** : And you'd be right.

 **Naruto** **Hatake** : Don't be snarky. Barbara's thinking like a mother.

 **Ghost writer** : Thanks for understanding.

 **Mighty** **TAB** **X** : That's what we wanted to take away from this. *chuckle*

 **thecrabmaster** : Okay, in 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Ben DID transform into an Ultimate Vulpimancer and it proves that in their evolution they have learned the ability to speak.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Chapter 3! Time for the the Titan's to recreate their bonds, showing how they have grown over the years!

TRAINING MONTAGE! ... wait...

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 3: Titan's Training  
**

* * *

It was the next day, after having: breakfast, a shower and shave, the reformed Titans were down in their gym getting ready for a heck of a sparring match. They were going to show the team how much they've grown. It was strange for everyone, waking up in this place again "Hmm...Morning everyone." James stretched.

"Should be, you were out like a light." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm still kinda on 'Tamaranean Time'." James chuckled awkwardly.

"Even AFTER being back on Earth?" Rose chuckled

"We have only been back for about a week." Karen shrugged "James seems to get jetlagged easy."

James chuckled nervously and nodded. "Yeah...Yeah, I do."

"Ironic since you fly." Gar joked

James thought about it...and he nodded. "Yeah, that IS weird."

"After this I'm making Bacon!" Victor grinned

"Ew! Dude! Tofu!" Gar flinched and countered. The two friends soon had a bit of an argument, James and his lovers chuckled and looked at each other.

"Some things never change." They said as one, smiling as the two friends continued their age old argument

"Morning everyone." Duela waved, wearing her costume

"So, how we doing this?" Rose asked, getting impatient "We just pairing off or something?"

"Protocol A-23." Nightwing said, pressing a few buttons on the wall. Out came several robotic copies of the Teen Titan's from two years ago

"Wow, look at us." Jinx pointed laughing gently. "We were so cute."

"The perfect way to show how we've grown." Raven nodded

"Very true, Rachel. So, who's first?" Dick asked

"As if you have to ask, Nightwing." Kori smiled

"Titan's, Together." Kom called. The original Titans smiles and got into battle, both Cassandra and Rose sitting back to watch. Cass looked on at her adoptive father and step-mother working together, smiling as she saw them work. Rose looked on at the basic training practice...admittedly wanting to join in, but knew this wasn't her place...Plus, Cass was cute to sit next to. The Titans formed a line, preparing themselves

"Ready?" Dick asked

"Heck yeah, I am." Garfield nodded, cracking his knuckles. The others nodded and charged their younger counterpart. The robots responded, powering up and transforming, responding to their main counterparts

The battle was on!

The fake Cyborg didn't attack Victor with his laser hand first, opting for a close combat maneuver. Kori and Kom's counterparts were flying, creating star-bolts to attack their main versions.  
The RoboRobin was striking with his boestaff, Nightwing using smaller single hand held staffs blocking the strikes  
The RoboBeastBoy managed to transform into a cheetah ready to pounce on his counterpart, who had transformed into a cheetah himself.  
Duela smiled as she as dodging her robotic counterparts mallet swings

"Whoa! Dodge!" James dodged attacks from his robotic counterpart'sTetramand transformation. He was still in his human form to, jumping and dodging his counterparts attacks "This is kinda weird." James spoke, seeing Jinx and Karen fight their own doppelgängers.

"But it's good practice and training." Jinx nodded, easily dancing around her opponents attacks

"It's almost TOO easy." Karen added, catching her counterparts attacks

 **Cyberian Vs Robo-Cyborg**

Victor and Robo-Cyborg were throwing punches now, each blocking another before the two caught the other's punches in their open palms, the two remaining still and strong as they pushed against each other.. Victor smirked, clearly enjoying himself and not trying too hard

His robot-double, on the other hand, was struggling; trying to keep up with his real self's upgrades

"Technics, online." Victor smiled, blue lines shinning over his armour for a second. His shoulders opened up and nano-bots emerged, forming energy guns that fired in the copies chest. The robot was flung back, having a large hole in its chest, fritzing out from the heavy damage it had received before it powered down. "Aww. I didn't even get to show off Technics properly." Cyberian frowned

"Maybe you're OP now, mate. Or maybe these robots can't keep up." Garfield answered, changing into the Were-Beast and crushed his robot counterpart.

"Whoa dude!" Victor gasped as he saw Gar transform

"Heh, like it?" Garfield asked, transforming back and smiled "It's my trump card." He gave a thumbs up

"Impressive." Cyborg nodded with a smile

"HA!" Both Kori and Kom attacked their counterparts, who retaliated back. They seemed to be equally matched... For a few seconds  
"Now!" Both sisters smiled and annihilated the two robots.  
A massive pulse of green and purple energy was fired at the same time as a blast of purple energy and obliterated the robots

"You're lucky these are outdated and cheap." Nightwing joked at the girls as he continued to easily counter his younger selves attacks. In a way this felt like the time he fought Slade, except this time he was in the position of 'Slade', at least in the skill level of everything 'Guess this is what it feels like, facing yourself.' Dick thought. He then effortlessly slapped the younger heroes staff from his hands and stabbed his polearms against the kids neck, the robot yelling as it was electrocuted and 'passed out' "Done." He spoke calmly.

"My turn!" Duela leaped over using the momentum of her hammer and smashed it into her double.  
An explosion shortly followed  
"WHOO!" Duela cheered as she emerged from the smoke cloud

"Other Mama!" Cass cheered

"Thanks, baby!" Duela waved back happily.

James was dodging his past self-robot, who was using Gigasaur "When did you upload 'Gigasaur' in this?" James asked, roll-dodging out of the way and activated his matrix to transform. He had transformed into Jarsand'r, using his new abilities to keep down Gigasaur. He easily caught the fist and threw it away "Heh, looks like this form is stronger than 'Base Gigasaur'." James commented "At least from a basic hit. In a grapple if he grabbed hold of me, could be a problem." He commented, switching forms

"Is that everyone?" Jinx asked

"Not quite." Karen answered, pointing to Rachel. Rachel was simply holding her hand out, a shield of golden anti-light absorbing every attack sent at her

"Wow, she REALLY got stronger." James blinked with a smile. The others nodded with smiles

"There, what did you think?" Raven asked as she turned around and smiled. She fired a small magic blast from her finger, destroying her copy, and the Titans clapped "Thank you, thank you." Raven bowed gently and humbly while also giving a smile... A wide, happy smile.

"Wow, you're smiling." Kori commented

"Yeah." Raven nodded "I concurred my inner darkness a year ago. I no longer have to be 'scared' to feel and to show my emotions."

"And I think we can agree with James on this." Kom followed up. "You have a beautiful smile." Rachael blushed lightly and smiled

"And we can see how we all have grown." Nightwing smiled

"You had that on record?" James asked

"Our skill and power level before we left." He nodded

"Me! Daddy, me!" Cass said as she pulled her mask down, showing she wanted a turn

"Huh?" The group asked

"Me!" Cass asked, pointing to the destroyed robots.

"...Shall we? I mean, she HAS been good." Duela commented

"Sure, she deserves to play." Dick shrugged casually, summoning another bunch of robots. As a group of five robots appeared, Cass quickly hugged her adoptive parents before going into battle

"You sure that's okay? I mean she's a ki..." James started only for everyone to state in shock at what they saw

Cass was leaping, kicking, punching and destroying the robots with ease. She was breaking them without breaking a sweat or getting hit herself.

"... What did you do to that kid?" Gar mumbled, seeing Cass drop down and do the splits to avoid a strike from the Robo-Robin before she then span around in an almost break dancing love to trip the robot up as well as Robo-Cyborg and jumping back to kick Robo-Raven in the face using that attack to springboard up and onto Robo-Starfire's back where she put some sort of putty over the fake Tameranian's eyes

 **BOOM!**

Cass pressed a button and exploded the Robo-Starfire's head off. While the real Kori flinched as she thought that her own head was going to explode. The Robo-Blackfire ran forward, powering up a star-bolt to attack Cass, but she slid under her legs, tripping her up to the floor and broke the robots legs with a side-sweep. That was when Cass seemed to freeze as she saw the headless Starfire bot fall to the floor and the legless Blackfire bot trying to stand up, if you could read body language well enough you could see the overwhelming fear she felt

Dick quickly turned off the battle, so that Cass could try and calm down, to which Duela went over to hug and reassure her "Hey hey, it's okay sweetie. You didn't hurt anyone. Everyone's okay. You did nothing wrong. It's okay." Duela soothed

"S-Sorry. So-Sorry." Cass wept into Duela's shoulder

"What's with her?" Victor asked in concern

"Her birth father raised her to be a killer." Dick sighed "She did not even know how to speak, just how to fight to kill. When she first saw death, as she had been raised 'on the language of the body'... She was beyond disgusted and ran away. Found her way to us, stuff happened, I adopted her. She is horrified of hurting people and accidentally killing them, how she was raised to fight. We have trained her on how to NOT do that... But it's like forcing yourself to walk on your hands everywhere you go after walking your entire life. A very VERY hard instinct to override."

"God...But, at least she KNOWS not to...You know." Garfield answered, trying to carefully step over his words

"Yeah." He nodded

Kori and Kom looked at each other and walked over to Cass. They were going to reassure her. They hugged her alongside Duela, humming a soft Tameranian lullaby

Cass listened to it...and began to like the lullaby. She relaxed slightly, smiling

"There you go." Kom whispered. "Better?"

Cass gently nodded

"Think you can teach me that song?" Duela asked Kori

"Of course." Kori smiled

Kom got up from the floor and went back to the others. "So...Is that all for today?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dick nodded  
Rose frowned and coughed  
"Oh, sorry Rose. Did you want a turn?" Dick apologised

"Well, since you've offered." Rose answered, standing up.

"You haven't seen what I can do. Just let me get changed first."

"Sure, we'll get everything set up." Dick answered

"And WE'LL take Cass for ice cream." Duela added

"Ice cream?" Cass grinned

"Yes. Ice cream." Duela nodded.

"Alright, but nothing TOO heavy. We don't want her being sick." Dick answered

"Yes 'Daddy'." Duela teased. Dick smiled and slapped her ass playfully before Duela, Cass and Rose walked off

"Dude, your girlfriend." Garfield chuckled before his phone vibrated. "Oops, excuse me." He apologised and answered the phone in the other room.

"... Hopefully more." Dick whispered once he was sure Duela was out of hearing range, opening a compartment on his gauntlets and removing a black velvet box

The group soon saw the small velvet box and they were stunned. "Whoa, really?" James whispered, seeing as this was a huge secret to keep hidden

"I keep trying to ask her, get the atmosphere right... But I always back out, scared." Nightwing admitted to his family

The others smiled gently at that, looking at Dick. Happy he was willing to share these feelings with them "Congrats man." James answered, patting Dick's shoulder gently.

"Thanks, everyone." Dick answered

"Hey guys, I gotta head back home." Garfield spoke, returning back to the room and turned off his phone. "It's dinner time and the kids will miss me if I'm not there."

"You should bring them over tomorrow." Kom smiled

Garfield thought about it and smiled. "Great idea, Kom. I'll go tell Summer and the others about it."

"Later bro." Victor nodded

"Later guys." Garfield ran off back to his car, going back to his family.

"Alright, I'm-Hey, where's he going?" Rose asked as she walked in wearing her battle clothes, as she saw Garfield turn into an eagle and flying off

"Back to his family." Rachael nodded

"Ah, I get that." Rose answered. "So, when can I train?"

"The robots are all set up." Dick assured

"Awesome." Rose smiled, grabbing her sword and swung it to get a bit of practice in. Rose was wearing a silver version of her father's costume, an orange belt, gloves and boots that seemed to be padded around the shins, knuckles and forearms. The front of her costume was blue with the silver chainmail sides covering her, two sword sheath belts over her shoulders; and finally an orange and dark blue bandana mask that covered the top half of her face. In her hand was a large broadsword, shining silver and rather fancy looking

James looked on at her and blinked. "Whoa...Err...You look...Nice?"

"Thanks." She winked sexily

'D-Did she just-?' James blushed

"Ready?" Dick asked

"Ready." She smiled, getting into position, glaring at the robots.

* * *

*elsewhere*

We go to Jump City, seeing into an alley to the open street...And a woman was running in fear. The woman was dressed up to look like a lawyer. The woman had tied back dark hair, blue eyes; wearing a black coat, white button shirt and dark blue trousers and black shoes. Panting and sweating, she ran towards to the free streets, until she was stopped and tripped on something. She crashed to the floor, her trousers ripping and getting cuts all over her face and hands

"Awww. Did Attorney fall down?" A mocking voice laughed, black shoes entering the girls vision while the glint of a knife could be seen. The woman tried to stand back up, but she could only look up, seeing the menacing figure looming over her. A figure clad in black, a red bird like symbol on his chest that went to his shoulders. Spikes on his knuckles, knees and toes.

"Please, please don't. Don't kill me." The woman begged, crying in fright.

"Come now Attorney, dear old dad would be upset that you're begging little old me for your life." The man laughed, rolling her onto her back

"What're you-?" She asked as she was pinned under the man and had the knife by her throat.

"You knew me as Talon." The man grinned, light revealing long black hair and a bird like mask "But I go by a new name now." He slid the knife gently, causing a small cut, where he then licked up the blood that spilled out

The woman squeaked gently as she saw 'Talon' lick her blood. She felt his tongue on her neck, his hardness against her stomach, his blade against her breast

"Tell me...Have you ever danced with the devil...In the pale. Moon. Light?" He asked darkly, his toothy smile shining along with the blade of the knife... Before he kissed her

The woman gasped as she felt this man kiss her...and something inside her clicked...Something wild. Torrent. Dangerous. Her legs spread on instinct, kissing back, and grabbing him by the hair

'Talon' smiled as he roughly kissed this woman, grunting as he dry humped her, getting her pussy moist "I always knew you had a dark side." He grinned as he broke the kiss, biting her neck

"AH! T-Talon!" The woman moaned, panting at the pain

"No! Nononono." He shook his head "I'm not that anymore, I told you that."

"What DO you go by?" She asked, little hearts forming in her eyes.

"Deathwing." He grinned


	4. Fear the BatMother!

**BlackXANA** : Please. This is very scary for most people.

 **Mighty TAB X** : You HONESTLY do not know the HALF of it.

 **Lonestar88:** Good guess.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : No, no it is not.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : Please, and I am being serious here. Give us a suggestion for this.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mr . unknow** : Well...ONE of them.

 **61394** : Multiverse.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yeah, but she's a good kid

 **darkboy18** : 1st chapter? I thought we were on the 3rd. Thanks for the kind words.

 **Naruto Hatake** : No, Cass is NOT getting a sword.

 **BlackXANA** : Yeah, well have you tried to propose to someone? It's hard. ESPECIALLY if you're a superhero.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone! I hope you all like this!

Oh, yeah. And next week this story is not getting uploaded on Sunday... it is instead being uploaded on Saturday with a few other stories... BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

I hope you all enjoy

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 4: Fear the BatMother!  
**

* * *

Gotham, dark and gloomy like every other night and those who protect it were a light in that darkness. The Batman, and his ward, Robin. We currently find ourselves in a drug den. The Batman and Robin were ready to take down the villains who were running it. Batman gave the signal... And the two burst in through a window

"What the hell?"

"It's the Bat!"

"Kill them!"

The voices belonged to drug fiends who were going to sell their product, they raised their automatic rifles and began to fire onto the heroes. But the Bat and his ward were too nimble, dodging the bullets as they came.

"Shoot where they're GOING to be!" A dealer called out, but it was no use. The Bat had caused a smokescreen. A serious of loud cracks and snaps where heard, when the smoke fading it revealed Batman standing tall around unconscious drug dealers...  
And Robin repeatedly punching one in the face. Again. And again. And again

"Robin. Robin! That's enough!" Batman ordered

Robin's fist was red and bloodied from the broken teeth and nose, rendering the drug dealer not only unconscious but coughing up blood. As he tried to throw another punch, Batman caught him before forcing him into an arm lock

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He ordered, pulling him away from the broken thug.

Robin struggled and almost dislocated his arm trying to get out.

Batman frowned, holding his partner in a tight hold 'Jason, what's going on with you?' he thought

* * *

*With the Titan's*

The group were standing at the training area...and were stunned. Rose was an amazing fighter. She wasn't some goddess of fighting but they knew if they fought her when they where first formed... Yeah, wouldn't even last an entire minute "Well, how was my time?" Rose asked with a confident smile

"A plus." James nodded

Rose chuckled at that. "An 'A Plus' isn't really a set time. But I'll take it." She walked over to James and winked...as best as she could with only one eye Yet at the same time it was clear with her intention

'Is-Is Rose-?' James gulped gently.

"So, do you need to rest or are you okay?" Raven asked

"It was a good warmup." She joked

"R-Right." James gulped a little

"Well it is getting late... Movie night?" Victor asked, feeling nostalgic

"Yes! Yes, definitely!" James quickly shouted

"Let's do it." Raven smiled

"Sounds nice...Which one?" Tara asked

"Well...I think we've got two years worth of movies on the box. Let's check." Victor smiled, leading the charge.

* * *

*the next morning*

The group were sleeping soundly on the settee, they had fallen asleep watching movies. Cyberian was sleeping with the remote in his left hand; Robin, Duela and Cass were sleeping and leaning against each other. James and his lovers were all huddled together under a large blanket that they brought back from Tameran. Rose was the only one who was sleeping in the armchair away from the others.

 **DING DONG!**

"GAH! I'M UP!" Rose screamed as she jumped to her feet. With Rose shouting out the rest of the Titans jerked awake.

"What the hell?!" Victor yelled

Each of the Titans readied themselves for a fight...Before James groaned and got the alarm. "Dang it all, Rose...THAT'S what got you riled up?"

"It's the doorbell." Kori mumbled

"Oh...Sorry." Rose flinched gently

"It happens." James stretched

 **DING DONG**

"I'm coming, I'm coming." James answered, phasing through the floor

"I wonder who it is." Rose spoke

"Might be Garfield. He said he was gonna bring his-" Kori answered

"INCOMING!" James popped back up, phasing through the floor

"What?" Kom blinked "What's wrong?"

"It's Cass' mum." James answered, poking his head through

"I see." Dick nodded, looking upset and gulping

"Want me to come with? Morale support." Duela asked

"Sure." He nodded

The two headed downstairs while James floated upstairs, Cass followed Duela and her dad hoping everything would be okay. The group looked at each other, wondering if they should watch "Um...Shall we check on them?" James asked nervously.

"Yeah." The others nodded in agreement

* * *

*With the Grayson family*

"Mummy." Cass smiled, seeing Barbara at the front door, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Cass. Are you okay?" Barbara asked, reciprocating the hug

Barbara Gordon was. A beautiful red head with blue eyes, dressed in a white shirt and baggy black pants. Her feet where in slip on shoes... As she sat in a wheelchair "I'm fine, Cass. Seems you've been having fun." Barbara smiled gently

"How was the trip over?" Duela asked nervously and politely.

"Fine, good thing it's easy to get first class tickets." She frowned at him "And that I made Cass a passport."

Dick flinched a little as Barbara said that. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Barbara nodded "Hello Duela."

"Hi." She waved, moving out of the way to let Barbara through.

"I can do it." Barbara assured, wheeling into the tower

"I-I'm just trying to be nice." Duela admitted.

"I know." Barbara answered with a nod

"Drink?" Cass asked innocently.

"Please." She nodded

Cass smiled gently and ran to the kitchen, getting drinks for her family. She arrived back where the other Titan's where waiting, pretending that they had not been watching the security cameras. Cass did not care as she filled up a glass of milk for herself before she got Barbara a glass of tea, Dick a glass of water and Duela something filling sugar. Nodding she put the four drinks onto a large dinning tray and carefully picked it up. Barbara, Dick and Duela were now in one of the living rooms, where things felt a little tense, until Cass came with the drinks. "Here." She smiled

"Thank you, Cass." Barbara answered, taking her own drink. Duela ruffled Cass' hair gently as she took her drink, Dick simply taking his

"So, I guess we're gonna talk?" Duela asked

"Of course." Barbara nodded "You took Cassandra here when I said I did not want that."

"Yeah, I know." Dick sighed and nodded

"She wanted to come." Duela answered, defending Cass.

"It's dangerous here!" Barbara argued

Cass flinched at that, hearing Barbara getting mad.

"Cass, why don't you go and play with Uncle James?" Dick suggeted

Cass didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay but...She knew this was going to be difficult to hear. She nodded and left, her head hanging low

"Atta girl." Duela whispered

Dick sighed and leaned forward, looking at the floor. "Of course we have to do this." He muttered

"Dick...I DON'T want to be the bad guy. I don't ANY of us to be the bad guy." Barbara frowned "I just... I TOLD YOU not to take her. We where arguing about this for months and I just... This place... It's not safe."

"And Gotham is?" Duela frowned

Barbara quickly glared at Duela...But she saw the logic in it. Clayface, Mr Freeze, Joker. "But in Gotham I can keep an eye on here. We have Batman, Robin and more. Also we don't end up getting MIND FUCKED by super villains!" She snapped softly

Duela's hand twitched on the settee's arm almost clawing out the upholstery. "That is a beyond rare event and you know it!" Dick frowned "And here we don't have people trying to KILL you most of the day."

"I don't want our daughter-" Barbara began to speak

"Yeah, OUR daughter!" Dick answered "And here Cassandra has aunts and uncles, even MORE people to look after her! A larger family environment that can help her grown! Look, as much as we love her and do our best, we are still limited in how much we can help her with a small group of people!"

"Do you miss her back at Gotham?" Duela asked, choking back her anger

"Of course I do." Barbara frowned

Dick ighed, this getting them nowhere. Going in circles like normal with this subject

* * *

*elsewhere*

Cass smiled gently as she sat next to James, the two playing a video game "That's it, you almost got it." James encouraged Cass as they played. "Double Jump!"

 **"VICTORY!** " The game called

"YES!" The two cheered happily.

"Way to go!" James praised her

Cass smiled, clapping gently in enjoyment

"I really need to get my game systems and games from home." James chuckled

"Why's that?" Cyberian asked

"Cause the games and consoles are WAY beyond this level." James answered "Plus I think you'd all like those games."

"Huh, NOW I'm intrigued." Victor smiled at that

James laughed, patting his friends metal shoulder

"Hey, we're just gonna get changed. Looks like it's gonna be a good day." Karen spoke, pointing to her and Jinx.

"Okay." James nodded and kissed them both quickly

The two left for the hall...before they took a detour to James' room. "So, what're we doing here?" Jinx asked

"During our time on Tameran, we didn't have our recording equipment or a DVD player. SO, I'm wondering if James kept 'our DVDs'." Karen answered.

"...You want to look over our old work, don't you?" Jinx smirked

"I'm sure it will be hot." Karen assured

"Like a sauna in July." Jinx answered. "Check the DVD player."

"You get the DVD." Karen smiled

"Oh, I hope so." Jinx answered, finding the first 2 DVDs. "Hey, I found them."

"I've got the other one." Karen waved it above her head. She set up the DVD player, smiling. And the two watched...as their porno played. Good thing they locked the door and got a couple of things from their room. They stripped naked and sat next to each other, running their hands over each others bodies as they watched

"Oh, here's the best part." Jinx smiled, licking her lips as she looked at Karen. Said best big being the two girls younger selves in a 69 whole using dildos

"Oh fuck, I almost forgot that one." Karen moaned gently as they made out

"Our 'school days' had lots of naught adventures." Jinx joked and moaned The two continued to make out on James' bed.

Speaking of, James was walking by his room and was gonna get a different game. "Huh? My door's locked." He wondered, he blinked and walked in close looking into his room and laughing at the sight that he was very much enjoying 'Oh...My gosh.' He smiled. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"James!" Both girls gasped, but they didn't stop fingering each other

"... Yes in fact, we are." Jinx smiled

"Mind if I join?" James asked with a small smile.

"Yes." The two nodded

He began to walk over with a smile before he face palmed, remembering he was looking after Cass at the moment "Ah, dang it...Cass. I forgot. Um...Later tonight? If you've got enough energy?" James asked

"Sure." They smiled

"Um, try and keep it quiet. And, I'll keep the door locked. Saves Cass a shock." James answered

"Fine." Karen pouted gently

"But be careful, we might tire each other out." Jinx teased

"Oh boy~" Karen smiled and kissed Jinx

James rolled his eyes with a smile, closing the door 'Have fun.' he thought happily, returning to the main room with a new game "Okay, guys. I've got the game." He spoke cheerfully only to see Victor and Cass playing a racing game "Huh, okay." James smiled gently, seeing the two enjoying themselves. He sat down, seeing Victor going easy on their friends daughter 'You're a good friend Victor. All that time with Sarah must've made him a better man than he already was.' James thought, thinking about those two years the team were apart. He had missed his friends a lot

"YAY!" Cass cheered having won that game.

"Way to go, Cass." Victor tussled her hair. He clearly let her win but Victor still had fun

'He's gonna be a great parent.' James thought to himself. "Ahem, I got the game."

"Awesome." Victor grinned

"Hope you can play FPS." James answered, loading the game

Cass nodded, snuggling into her honorary uncles side slightly

"Right, let's play." James smiled as the game booted up and the three got their controllers.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Back with Duela and Dick, they were still sitting in the living room while Barbara was taking five minutes in the powder room. They both knew she was upset "What should we do, Dick?" Duela asked as she looked into her empty cup

"I don't know. We are running in circles like always." He mumbled

"We can't ask Barbara to let us have Cass here. We'd miss Cass too much in Gotham...And I REALLY doubt that Barbara wants to move to Jump City." Duela frowned

"But we can't leave Jump either." Dick added

"Oh god...Now I know how parents feel." Duela sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"We are parents." Dick assured

"I-You know what I mean." Duela sighed. "I don't want Cassie to end up like me."

"You ended up just fine to me." He smiled and joked gently, holding her hand

Duela smiled gently back. 'Please...Let us do the right thing.' She thought to herself, praying to whatever was listening.

* * *

*in the city*

"Okay baby, let's get you to bed." Garfield spoke, kissing his daughter on the forehead and put her to bed. He had just finished putting his final child down for their afternoon nap and now HE was exhausted 'PHEW!' He thought and exhaled heavily, sitting into his chair. He's had a LOT of practice doing that. Still tired him out though 'I'm going to protect you all. I promise.' He thought, rubbing his eyes.

"Gar?" A voice spoke, from outside the door, it was Summer, Garfield's mate and first lover.

"Hey." He smiled tiredly

"Did you get Sally to bed?" She asked gently and slid next to him.

"That I did." He smiled

"I'm proud of you, Gar. Going back to your team." Summer whispered

"I know." Garfield whispered back and held her left hand...which had a ring with a diamond in it. An engagement ring "I hope I make it." He smiled gently, kissing the back of her hand

"We'll make it." Summer answered. He chuckled, smiling at her gently and kissed her "Hey, go save the world. Okay?" Summer asked

"Yeah." He laughed

"I love you." Summer followed up

"Love you too." Garfield kissed her, almost getting ready to go out.

* * *

*Back at the Tower*

The Titans where together, James making a meal for everyone "Okay, I hope I don't make this too spicy for Cass." James ponded

"I bought some cream yesterday. If you do, we just add some of that to her plate and it should be fine." Duela assured

"Okay." James nodded, setting the table. The others nodded calmly, sitting at the table "Okay, everyone. Tuck in." James spoke, smiling

"Hope your cooking has gotten better." Victor joked

James feigned being hurt. "AH! I am HURT!" He acted like he was wounded, like an over-the-top actor. The others laughed, digging in as Garfield returned

"Hey, guys. Oh, breakfast?" Garfield waved and smelt the cooked tofu.

"Early dinner." James corrected

Garfield chuckled at that and remembered the times they had 'early dinner'. "Mind if I join?"

"Made you a veggie plate." James nodded

"Phew. Thanks man." Garfield sighed in relief and sat down.

"Anytime." James smiled

"Hmm." Cass licked her lips and began to tuck in her meal.

"Don't stand on ceremony." James chuckled, seeing Cass enjoying herself.

Everyone began to eat, the meal full of laughter and joking. It was a family dinner. They really where a family to. Aunts and Uncles to Cass. Wives, girlfriends and husband for James and his family. And future wife and husband with Dick and Duela.  
It was nice.

"Pass the potatoes, please?" Victor asked

"Sure." Kori smiled. Dinner continued on as normal, since there was no trouble at the minute.

"Surprisingly good." Rose commented

"Glad you're enjoying it." James took the compliment

"This WAS rather nice but..." Barbara nodded, finishing her meal, when the Titans computer began to beep showing someone was calling them

"I'll get it." Kori spoke, flying to it. "Titans Tower; who is it?" The large TV turned on revealing... The Batman

The Titans except: Rose, Dick, Barbara, Duela or Barbara; didn't react overly, however with the aforementioned five, they exclaimed. "Batman?"

Cass wanted to quickly hide under the table, trying not to get into trouble.

 **"Do not worry Batgirl, you did nothing wrong."** Batman said calmly as he, of course, already spotted Cass **"I am calling because of Robin. Ah Oracle, I see you are there to. Good, saves me a call."**

Cass poked her head above the table and went behind Duela and Dick.

"What about Robin?" Barbara asked

 **"I want to send him over to the Titans."** Batman said simply

"WHAT?" Barbara, Dick and Duela asked in shock

"Robin?" Cass asked

"Oh for a temporary thing or... permanent join?" Garfield asked

 **"Robin has been... Unstable since you left. He nearly killed a thug during a simple take down."** Batman explained **"I think he needs someone more... Emotionally supportive than I am."**

"To be fair you did fine with me." Nightwing shrugged "Although it was the Titan's who helped me chill... That's it."

 **"... I'll forward the money required."** Batman nodded, seeing the look in his eyes even through both their masks. The group looked at each other and then to Dick.

"Well...Looks like we've got another rommie." Jinx smiled

"Oh god." Barbara thought in worry.

"Nope." Nightwing shook his head, shocking the others

"Huh?" They blinked

"We aren't teens anymore, we aren't the Teen Titan's." Dick smiled at the others "So I feel like we need a New Teen Titan's. We can support this new team, acting as mentors, while letting them bond as friends and a family like we did." As he finished that he looked at Barbara, suggesting this as a compromise to their parental problem

"So, new team new name?" Victor asked.

"Yes." Dick nodded "I think Batgirl and Robin are perfect first members."

 **"Robin will be at the tower by Friday."** Batman nodded and ended the call

The family looked at each other and smiled... Barbara had a small creeping frown on her face... which turned to a smile

"Mama?" Cass asked in worry

"It's okay." Barbara stroked her head.

"'It's okay'?" Duela asked, to which Barbara just nodded.

"... I am lost." Gar commented

"I'm okay with Cass being here, if J-Robin is here." Barbara answered "And if she gets other friends around her age."

Cass' eyes widened and sparkled, hugging her adoptive mother. You could almost imagine a super cute voice chanting 'thank you'

"Now, with that sorted...Who wants ice cream?" Karen asked

* * *

*elsewhere*

In Jump City it was daytime, people were walking around...until they heard rumbling and faint crashing that began to grow louder and louder. We focus in on a couple... Correction, a guy with a harem of three, walking through the allies of the city, the women hugging the man as the three girls laughed while the man sweat dropped "Wh-what the-?" The man gulped

Growling came from the darkness, a figure slowly coming out

"Honey? What's that?" One of the girls asked

"I-I don't know." The man answered in terror

Emerging from the darkness was a large rhino, a dark deep green skinned monstrous sized animal. The creature was nearly 9 foot tall, covered with long shaggy and dirty fur with sharp fangs

"Oh my G-!" The man screamed only for his screams of terror to be drowned out by the monstrous rhino's own colossal deep growl... And yes, the strange beast had turned into a rhino with sharp shark-like fangs. It didn't take long for it to crush the people under it's hooves and charge forward, shoving cars out of the way

Screams filled the air, as the creature ate. Time ticked away, the screaming long since having ended as the giant monster shifted and changed into a humanoid shape

It was a ragged haired, near-naked green-skinned human, his nails were long and sharp and his body was somewhat bulky but also very lean

He had gotten sick whole in the jungle, having gone there with his treasure stealing parents. They made a cure for him, as well as extra for themselves... He tore then apart and ate their flesh. Just as he was doing right now, feasting on the flesh of these poor innocent people.  
But to him, they were not innocent. No.  
They were food

"My my, now isn't this a sight?" A voice laughed from deeper in the darkness, red eyes glowing "So you are this 'Predator' I have heard so much about?"

The green skinned boy grunted and growled, looking around to find the source of the voice. He charged, prepared to rip and tear this person to pieces... Only for a massive arm to grab him by the throat and raise him into the air

"Now... That wasn't nice." The voice said, much deeper and gruffer than before and it now had four glowing red eyes "You are just what I am looking for." He laughed evily, a street lamp flickering and revealing the face of a Tetramand


	5. The Robin Comes To Roost!

**Mighty TAB X** : Yes... and no. It is a sequel because it has different and a different feel. This story is going to be a bit darker and more serious.

 **mgasmsms** : TODAY is my Birthday. I am doing the mass-upload TODAY because it is my birthday.

 **Ghost writer** : Ha. Nice one

 **thecrabmaster** : AGAIN! THE! END! OF! KRYSTAL! HAREMS! THIRD! ARC! IS! NOT! RELATED! TO! THIS! STORY!  
Do people just not _read_ anymore?!

 **darkboy18** : Who says it is Trigon?

 **Lonestar88** : ONCE! AGAIN! THE! END! OF! KRYSTAL! HAREMS! THIRD! ARC! IS! NOT! RELATED! TO! THIS! STORY! I AM SURE I HAVE EVEN TOLD _YOU_ THIS SEVERAL TIMES!

 **uyigho98** : Tell me... have you heard the term Earth-3?

 **StrongGuy159** : YOU!  
As I have said, your comments are the WORST reviews! Because you are giving me NOTHING! No 'what you like', no 'what you dislike', no jokes, no conversation, no suggestions on how to improve... NOTHING!  
And you do this for ALL OF MY STORIES!  
It is NOT encouraging, it PISSES ME OFF!  
I do not care about how MANY reviews I have, sure I do like seeing the numbers go up but what I REALLY like is actually INTERACTING WITH MY READERS! It is why I like chatting with people like SSD3000, HOTM, MTABX, darkboy, ghost writer and duskrider.  
I am sorry if I come across as an ass but you have three options. Keep doing what you are doing with your 'non-reviews' and I block you. Actually give me some form of actual review/interaction. Or STOP REVIEWING!  
This is my Ultimatum.  
... sorry for wasting everyone elses time.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Don't worry. We aren't doing that.

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : Prepare for messed up shit and some fun!

 **Mr . unknow** : Just a 'few'

 **SaurusRock625** : The... what?

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **SaurusRock625** : Dude...Do you need to lie down?

 **Mr . unknow** : A few. Don't worry.

 **Lonestar88** : That's a thought for the New Teen Titans. I'll admit.

 **thecrabmaster** : We've got plans. Don't worry about that.

 **Mighty TAB X** : They're potentially getting their own story

 **Red X** : Good ideas, there. I will admit.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : *sigh* It's an allusion to the FIRST 'James Harem' story. We'll get round to it.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

CHAPTER 5! YES! WAHOO!

Okay, so here we go. Spending time building the New Teen Titans. But don't worry, the focus is still on James' team

And this story is about to get a bit wild

Also for those of you who don't know, today... tonight... tomorrow... Saturday the 19th is my birthday. I am posting this as close to that date as I can. Alongside a few other stories. If you like this one, check them out  
 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot:** Ghost and I will be doing our own version of this old classic cartoon, going for a more realistic feel while diving deeper into the characters. But we will not be loosing the fun _spirit_ of the show. And while we are trying to get the _characters_ more realistic... this _IS_ a show with a talking dragon. So we won't be going TOO far. Will be updated biweekly  
 **Digimon Adventure Tai02:** A retelling of Digimon Adventure ZeroTwo where Davis is removed from the story, thanks to MaloMyotisemon's final desperate yell of anger being accepted as a wish that the wishing dimension fulfills. Now Tai is chosen as the replacement partner for Veemon, forcing him away from his school life and more into the Digital World. Updated weekly, normally on Friday's  
 **Crisis Of Infinite Spiders:** A new story, a remake of Marvel comic's Spider-Verse with the Grey and Ghost twist. Embracing the fun and insane. celebrating the obscure and silly. I hope you all enjoy this crazy ride! Will be updated monthly.  
 **Naruto Fox Sage:** A 'What If' where Naruto leaves the leaf at a young age and is trained by the Fox Summons, using their contract and gaining a family. Includes a Yandere!Sakura as an antagonist/duel protagonist as well as a harem. Updated roughly once a month, really it depends on when YF and I finish the next chapter.

Warning for those who do not know and are reading this AS it is uploaded, it takes at least half an hour for new stories to appear on a users page

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 5: The Robin Comes To Roost!  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days later, The Titans were awaiting the arrival of Robin and also drawing up designs for a second tower. Barbara had left the day before, returning to Gotham

"Cass, did you brush your teeth?" Duela asked as Cassandra walked in

"Hmm." Cass nodded, wiping her mouth from any residual toothpaste.

"Good." She smiled

"Right, is everything in place?" Dick asked, walking into the living room

"Yes the spare room for Robin has been set up." Victor nodded

"That's good, I was getting worried." Duela chuckled

"We've been fine for ages." Rose rolled her eye

"Can you be a LITTLE considerate?" Duela asked with a sigh.

"Duela, it'll be fine. Okay?" Dick stood in between them before it kicked off. Yeah they had realised that Rose and Duela didn't get along well

"Hmm." Cass whispered, hiding behind Duela.

"Sorry baby, go find Uncle Garfield." Duela reassured her

Cass nodded and ran off

* * *

*With James*

In the room of the Tennyson family, James was snuggling up with Karen and Jinx. True to his word, he spent the last two nights with them...and Karen enjoyed EVERY second. Both girls did, Kori and Kom walking in

"Look at them, so cute." Kom smiled with a whisper.

"Agreed." Kori nodded, walking to them to wake them up for breakfast/lunch. They both sat on the bed and kissed exposed flesh

"Hmm?" James mumbled, waking up gently. "Morning."

"Morning." The gorgeous sisters smiled, kissing Jinx and Karen now. The two former HIVE members woke up with smiles and hugged the two in place.

"Gotcha." They grinned

"Yes, you do." Kori smiled, hugging back. Kom just purred and kissed the pale lips before her

"When did I go into 'Inception'?" James joked, seeing his wives and girlfriends kiss

"You know... I think Rachael is missing you." Kom commented

"I know... I haven't really been talking to her recently." James nodded sadly. "I'm going to go talk to her." The others nodded with smiles "Now...I need some trousers and a shirt." James got up and got ready to get dressed. He soon got dressed, heading out again. He exhaled a little and looked at Rachel's door. He knocked on it and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door

"Hi." James smiled.

Rachel was wearing a dark blue shirt and shorts, the same colour as her old costume but they hung off her shoulder. "Morning." She smiled

"You okay?" He asked, brushing some of her hair behind her ear

"Hmm, just woke up not long ago." She smiled, kissing him gently

"Well breakfast is soon." He nodded

"Sounds nice." Rachel responded. "So...anything else you wanted to come to see me?"

"Because I love you." he nodded and grinned softly

"I like that answer." Rachel answered, giving him a hug.

"I want to ask you to a date, for later." James asked

"Hmm... Been a few years since our last one." Rachel nodded with joy

"Well...Later today. You and me. We'll go out." James answered

"Of course." She smiled. James kissed her once more and they left to go get breakfast, seeing Garfield and Victor cooking it "Hey guys." He laughed lightly

"Morning." They responded, Garfield wearing a purple apron... Kinda funny. Plus his kids were visiting

"Are the kids running around?" James asked

"Yep." He nodded

"Good to know, and we better watch our language." James joked a little making the others laugh and nod "Right so; what's for breakfast?" James asked kindly

"Well, I'm making: tofu, hash browns, oven cooked tomatoes, baked beans. Victor's got the sausages and bacon." Garfield answered, frowning a bit when mentioning the meat

"And the kids have cereal?" Raven added

"Yes." He nodded, blinking as he saw Rachael "Wow."

"What?" She frowned

"Never thought I'd see you in PJ's." He shrugged and laughed, clearly good heartedly and messing with her

"And I never thought I'd see you as a 'house-husband' apron." Rachel smiled back, messing with Garfield

"Yeah." He laughed and shrugged

"Alright everyone, breakfast is ready." Victor spoke, calling out while hitting a button to call everyone

"Looks like we've got a full table coming up." James spoke, going to get plates and bowls for everyone.

"Here, let me." Raven spoke, levitating the large amount of porcelain from James' hands, to speed things up.

"Thanks." James smiled

"Kids! Breakfast!" Garfield called out

 **RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!**

"What is that? A kid-quake?" James asked, knowing the familiar feeling from back home.

"Yep." Garfield nodded with a sigh and smile "Everyone brace yourself."

Coming through the doors were over a dozen two-year-old kids, some transformed as small dogs, some of them being human. It took a while but they were all soon seated at the table

"Whoa, you were busy." James joked lightly

"A whole club." Gar reminded with a nervous laugh

"Hi everyo... Wow." Tara yawned and blinked. The kids turned around and waved at Tara. Some of them even having tails wagging.

"Kids, tails away." Garfield asked like a father. Yeah, this was weird to see for most of the Titans

"Meep." Cass' eyes widened in shock, seeing these kids around the table, even some of them on the settee.

"Calm down Cass, they are your cousins." Duela encouraged

Cass nodded and waved nervously.

"Hi!" The kids waved back, one of the younger ones, still with a dog tail went over and hugged her.

Cass blinked, freezing a bit

"Hi, Cousin Cass." The young boy smiled, looking up at her.

"Hi." She mumbled

"Betty, release Cass from your hug." Garfield asked with a chuckle.

"Kay Daddy." She smiled. Soon, Betty went back to the table... only to see one of her siblings was in her place. "Hmph." She pouted, going to the settee

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Who's there?" The kids responded with a smile, like they were expecting a joke.

"I'll go." Dick nodded, heading out

"Okay, and no kids. That wasn't one of my jokes." Garfield spoke, telling his kids making them all giggle at him

"My god, you've got an audience." Jinx smirked as she, Karen, Kori and Kom walked in.

"Oh haha." He rolled his eyes

* * *

*With Dick*

Nightwing opened the door to the tower, smiling at the teen waiting there "Hey, Dick." Jason spoke, he had a bag slung over his shoulder and a few cases by his feet.

"Hey J-Bird." Dick nodded "You gonna wear a mask or...?"

"I dunno." Jason shrugged and brought his bags in.

"Let me help." Dick nodded

"It-it's fine. I've got it." Jason struggled, not wanting to be helped. He was frowning, very serious

"... Jason, it's okay to ask for help." Dick spoke with a brotherly tone.

"I'm fine." He grumbled

"Alright then. Come on in, we've got breakfast ready." Dick answered, leading the way

"Okay." Jason nodded, grunting a bit

Dick sighed and saw Jason struggle...But he didn't help. Jason wanted to do this on his own. He lead Jason through the tower to a guest room "I hope you'll like this room. It's not the manor, but it's comfy." Dick spoke

"I'll be fine." He grumbled

"Okay, when you finish here, come down and get some breakfast." Dick answered. Jason nodded, dropping his stuff onto the floor 'Or you can just do that.' Dick deadpanned, the two Robins walking to the kitchen

* * *

*In the Kitchen*

"And there you go!" Gar smiled, serving the final plate

"Thank you." Jason answered, taking it from Garfield. The Changeling nodded with a grin

"So, what's the plan with the kids?" Kom asked

"Just stay till their mothers are back from work." He shrugged. The Titans nodded as they finished up... Except for Kori who was bouncing two of the kids on her knees. Yeah, she was real excited  
She imagined herself doing this with her own children, along with her sister and her fellow harem lovers. She began to giggle and grin at the daydream

"Huh? Daddy, Aunty Kori's laughing." A boy pointed

"She's just having fun." Gar assured

"Oh~" The boy nodded in understanding...turning into a cat and jumped onto the settee... Which was being occupied by OTHER kittens.

"So cute!" Tara giggled

"So how much control have they got over their powers?" Rachel asked as she helped with the washing up

"Limited to puppies and kittens at the minute... No WAY I'm gonna let them transform into whales or dinosaurs just yet." Garfield answered whispering the second part.

Everyone shuddered imagining a small army of baby dinosaurs

Jason was still sitting at the table, just mulling things over in his head, not really paying attention to anyone.

* * *

*flashback*

 _"You're what?!" Jason yelled at Bruce, the two in the cave_

 _"I'm sending you to the Titans." Bruce answered calmly. "You're getting unruly, Jason."_

 _"You're kicking me out?!" Jason snapped  
_

 _"No, I'm not 'kicking you out'. Think of it was a sleepover with your brother." Bruce answered_

 _"You are kicking me out of your home and sticking me with other people so you don't have to deal with me!" Jason glared_

 _"That's NOT true!" Harley called out before Bruce could respond. The mother looking clearly annoyed, looking down at Jason with hurt eyes  
_

 _"M-Mum?" Jason gulped in worry_

 _"Jason, we're not sending you to 'military school'. We're trying to help you become a better Robin, a better hero." Harley answered, kneeling down to his level._

 _"... whatever." He muttered as he looked away, walking off in a strop_

 _"Jason." Harley sighed and rubbed her eyes._

 _"He's a teenager." Bruce shook his head_

 _"I know, but..." Harley frowned, getting hugged by Bruce._

* * *

*end flashback*

Jason was still slumping in his chair, still angry at Bruce and Harley... He felt like he was betrayed and he knew he was taking it out on the others, he didn't care too much "Jay?" Cass spoke as she sat next to him.

"Oh, hey Cass." He said, actually smiling a bit

"You okay?" She asked sitting next to him, mustering as many words as she could.

"Not really. But I'm happy to see you again." He nodded

Cass smiled at that and held his hand. She also kissed his cheek, seeing the others of the tower do that a lot

Jason's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed in shock "Ehhe." He laughed awkwardly

Cass tilted her head a little and smiled gently.

"Okay, kids. We're gonna go to the beach for a little. You can transform there, okay?" Garfield called out

"Kay!" The kids sang

"So... Who else should be part of this New Teen Titan's?" Dick asked Victor and James

"We've already got Jason and Cass. Garfield's kids are WAY too young." James answered, thinking out loud.

"Agreed." Victor nodded

"Maybe Rose? I mean, she's still relatively new." James suggested

"Isn't exactly a teenager though." Dick commented

"That's true." Victor nodded.

"I had a hero friend while I was away." Victor commented "He was called Kid Flash... And he has recently become the new Flash, the third if I'm correct. However he does have his own side kick we could talk to him about."

"'The Flash'?" James asked. "I've...heard of him, isn't he 'The Fastest Man Alive'?"

"Yes, that's right." Victor nodded.

"You think this NEW 'Kid Flash' will want to join?" Dick asked

"Apparently he goes by Impulse but I'm sure Flash can talk to him." Victor nodded

"Got him on 'speed dial'?" James joked

...

"Get in the corner and think about what you've said." Victor and Dick spoke, pointing to the corner in the room. The three laughed gently, James pushing his friends playfully "No, but seriously I do have him in my contacts." Victor answered

"That's good." Jaspm nodded

"So: Jason, Cass, this 'Impulse' kid... Anyone else?" Dick asked

"It all depends...Did anyone else find any other heroes?" Victor answered, before Garfield come through the door, looking a bit ragged.

"Hey guys; what're you talking about?" Said hero asked

"Just working out this New Teen Titan's team." James explained

"Oh, well when I was still working around here, there WAS a hero who helped me out." Garfield answered

"Really? Who?" Victor asked

"A guy that goes by the name 'Aqualad'." Garfield responded again

"That could work." Dick nodded

"I'll have to call him up. But I think he might like the idea." Garfield answered

"Anyone else?" Dick asked

"We could ask Raven, Jinx and Karen. They might know someone." James thought out loud

"Raven, maybe. But Jinx and BB traveled with you, right?" Gar asked

"I kinda meant from their HIVE days but...Yeah, that's a really good point." James responded, pointing out Garfield's logic

They all hummed, crossing their arms as they thought

"Well, I think four people might be enough for now. We'll figure out the future when we get to it." Dick answered

"... I think I know someone who could act as a supervisor for them." James said as he pulled out his wallet and flashed a picture of a pale skinned girl in black and red "Her name is Argent. A New Zealand girl who lives in London. Her powers are kinda like Green Lanterns without the ring. Perfect to keep them in check but she still needs learning. Perfect."

"And you just... HAPPEN, to have her picture in your wallet?" Garfield asked

"It's not a crime." James answered with a roll of his eyes.

 **Stare~...**

"... She said she'd be interested in joining my relationship if we met up again and she and I have been in contact since we meet." James grumbled softly, explaining why the picture was in his wallet

"Oh." The boys answered with a nod.

"You are one heck of a woman magnet, dude." Garfield joked lightly.

"I'm ALMOST jealous." Victor teased

"Don't be, I've got a harem myself and... *Chuckled awkwardly* VERY time-consuming." Garfield answered

"Key word was almost." Dick laughed gently "So... A seven bedroom building? About the size of our tower?"

"Sounds a plan." James nodded

"... Pizza?" Dick suggeted, his friends nodding

* * *

*? ? ?*

We find ourselves back in Jump City but in a certain building, bright lights were flashing within...coming from servers and processors for super-computers.

A large, tall figure stood there thinking back. Thinking back to a time when it was human and less... what it is now.

He was once a human, a scientist. A teenager. His stupid father did not understand him, the sports mad dumbass ruined his experiments and due to that, he was changed forever.

He was forced to alter himself, chance his body with cybernetics to save him. To live and he had to continue to adapt, to change.

 **"Hmm...Must obtain more."** The figure thought to himself.

His body had changed further. Replacing useless flesh with glorious machines. More and more. Better... He would be better.  
... He would make everyone else better.  
Or they will die instead

"My my, aren't you a strange one?" A familiar male voice laughed, red eyes shining from the darkness

 **"Huh? Who's there?"** The mechanized being asked, turning around.

"Tell me, Grid, how would you like... To spread some terror?" The guy grinned


	6. OverseasVisitor, NewFlames and Numerous!

**Cooperjordan** : Yeah, he is

 **kamen rider prime** : Yes he has Ultimate Nanomech

 **SaurusRock625** : Look out! It's the Cybermen!

 **jasongd** : Thank you.

 **Mighty TAB X** : And what is wrong with shipping Jason and Cass? *grins*

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Tell me, Shooting... heart of Earth 3?

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : May~be.

 **thecrabmaster** : Yeah, we had our own ideas for Grid.

 **Mr . unknow** : Was there any doubt?

 **Naruto Hatake** : Yeah, but he's not on his own in that regard.

 **Mighty TAB X** : You're right. Puppies and kittens ARE adorable. Oh dear god, TTG is getting a decent movie? We're doomed.

 **God of the Challenge** : Both are funny. Why choose?

 **Cooperjordan** : He has a red-belt in 'dad-jokes', not quite a master but he is getting there.

 **kamen rider prime** : We've established that James' Matrix has various aliens that can be upgraded, but we haven't shown an 'Ultimate Nanomech' yet.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone, here is a new chapter!

We are getting real close to something really awesome. I hope you all enjoy it

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 6: Overseas Visitor, New Flames and Numerous!  
**

* * *

It was a day later since the boys mentioned about their recent and potential 'New Teen Titans' to join the group. They had to inform the girls, but it was all easily sorted out. They were waiting at the docs, for Argent's boat to come in "It'd be nice to see Argent again." Kori commented

"Yeah, though it's only been about a few months though." James answered

"Yeah yeah, add another girl to your harem." Duela joked

"Don't tease him, Duela." Dick sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"You're no fun." She huffed playfully as the boat neared shore. Coming on shore was a silver-skinned woman with short black hair, wearing a black jumpsuit and silver accented boots. Her hair was smooth, going to her shoulders and was nice and sleek "James!" She grinned

"Hey, Argent." He waved back with a smile "Wow, nice new look." He commented, smiling, before she basically jumped into his arms and hugged him

"Thanks. I decided to change it up." Argent responded, releasing the hug and spinning on the spot. She revealed that her black jumpsuit covered all of her body, with three stripes along her upper leg. Each one being a primary colour.

"Nice." James nodded, admitting she was rather beautiful

"Thanks, so...What did you call me for?" She asked. "It sounded important."

"Well we have a team for you to lead." James smiled

"A-Are you serious?" Argent asked with a gleam in her eyes

"Yep." James smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder "I trust you to help these people learn how to be heroes, with our help of course but it's YOUR team."

"MY team? Wow. Okay, so...Who's in it?" Argent asked excitedly, wondering who they'll be.

"You'll see soon." James assured, the group walking towards the tower

Argent was looking in awe, seeing Titan's Tower. She didn't imagine she'd see this in her life. But now, she felt her heart pound with excitement "This is amazing!" She grinned

"Yeah, this is our home. We're actually working on a second tower being built." Victor answered

"That's for you and your team." Dick nodded

"Oh wow, that's awesome!" Argent responded

"We will make sure you understand how it works." James nodded

"Thanks." she nodded and smiled

"Hey, Dick; is there any...who's that?" Jason spoke, coming from the living room and saw Argent.

"She's going to be your team leader, squirt." Dick frowned, clearly a bit annoyed Jason was using his civilian name

"I-WHAT?!" Jason snapped

"That's kind of rude calling him that." Argent spoke, frowning at Jason.

'Huh?' The group asked before they realised what she meant and they chuckled lightly

"No way! Why is SHE gonna lead the team?" Jason snapped

"... She's older." Everyone else deadpanned

Jason facepalmed and grumbled. Not liking this.

Cass meanwhile walked up to Argent and bowed in respect

"Oh, wow...Okay?" Argent blinked in shock, not being used to that sort of thing

"See! Someone's repsectful." Duela joked and teased Jason

"Nyeh!" Jason stuck his tongue out at Duela.

Cass frowned and poked him in the ribs with her elbow

"Ow!" Jason grunted, rubbing his side as he frowned at the Asian Batgirl

"Want to go in, Argent?" James asked. The half alien nodded, still amazed at everything

Back inside the tower Kori and Kom were making lunch... Kom also making sure her sister didn't go over the top "Okay, I think we've got enough here, Kori." Kom told her sister.

"Are you sure?" Kori asked, reaching for a random seasoning

"I'm certain." Kom nodded, putting the seasoning back.

"Of course." She frowned

"We can always add more to OURS. Okay?" Kom kissed her on her forehead. Kori nodded with a smile

"KORI! KOM!" Argent cheered, waving at them.

"Friend Argent!" Kori smiled

"Hey, it's good seeing you again." Kom followed, the sisters hugging their friend lightly

"Hey, where's Karen, Jinx and Terra?" Argent asked

"They're around." Kom answered

"Breakfast?" Kori responded

"Please." She nodded

"Hang on, let me go get the others." James spoke, going through the corridors.

"He's grown more handsome." Argent chuckled to the two married women

"AND more confident." Kori smiled.

"Incredible." Argent grinned

* * *

*With James*

"Karen, Jinx, Terra? Breakfast is ready." James knocked on their doors. "Rachel? Are you awake?"

"Of course we are." Raven called from her room, the door opening to reveal all four girls naked

"Great...By the way. You all look great." James answered, going back to the kitchen...before poking his head through the door again before going.

The girls chuckled and smiled. "He's silly." Jinx commented, closing the door

"I did miss that about him." Rachael nodded

"Well, you'll have a LOT of time to catch up." Karen looped her arm around Rachel

"I know." She nodded

"But first, breakfast. We've got a LOT to start the day with." Jinx answered, getting up and walked to the kitchen

"Sweet!" Karen followed, almost flying there

"Are you coming, Tara?" Rachel asked kindly

"Of course." She nodded

Back in the kitchen, all the Titans were there and ready for breakfast. Jason had a bit of an earful of using Dick's real name in front of a new member and the leader of his new team. Of course they spoke in private, that ii, bBut breakfast went quite smoothly until the alarms went off.

"What's that?" Rose asked

"The alarms for the city." Dick answered, getting up and went over to the computer and activated it.

"What's the problem bossman?" Victor asked

"Looks like someone's robbing banks...All over the city?" Dick pondered

"Well it is normal for villains to rob different places over a time period." James shrugged

"Yeah, but all the same person?" Dick answered pointing to the screen. On the footage was a man wearing black goggled and a full body red suit with a division sign on his chest "At the same TIME?'

"...Looks like we've got our hands full with this one." Garfield commented

"Nightwing, would YOU do the honours?" James asked

"Of course." Dick nodded, turning to his friends **"Titans! Together!"** He called

* * *

*In Jump City*

The men dressed in red with division symbols on their chests began to get to a large car. "Alright boys, time to go!" One of them spoke

"You got it, Billy/Yes Billy/On it!" Each of the men spoke, each having the exact same voice as the original.

The men then all began to merge together until there were only 3 left, the three getting into the car "A hundred million in our car. Let's bolt!" The leader spoke as he put his pedal to the metal. He drove off as fast as he could as the three Billy's drove off, the car came to a sudden stop; causing the three to bang their heads into the windscreen

"Ah! What the hell?!" One yelled. They looked behind them and to the sides...and saw that a large piece of earth made them crash. It was a large flat slab of concrete that halted their escape.

"Hi boys." Terra waved, sitting atop the wall

"What the?" The trio of Billy's looked up and blinked, getting out of the car.

"My names Terra, and you boys are in trouble." Terra introduced playfully "How about you meet some of my friends?"

"Oh yeah? WHAT friends?" Billy 2 and 1 asked. "What?" The two asked as Billy 3 poked their backs, making them look behind them and saw Terra's friends.

"Hi." Jinx waved, standing next to Bumblebee and Raven

"Hi." The three gulped seeing them.

"SCATTER!" Billy 1 ordered, splitting into more and more of himself. The Billy's all went running, going in every possible direction

"Guess they don't learn." Karen chuckled as Jinx snapped her fingers, the Billy's falling flat on their faces with some more running off.

"Let the others take care of those ones." Raven commented

"Good." Karen nodded as Raven tied up the fallen Billy's. The remaining Billy's spread out among the city, trying to hide...and some bumped into a blue and silver machine human.

"Goin' somewhere?" Cyberian grinned before he was suddenly tackled by ten Billy's as they multiplied "Whoa!" He yelled, throwing them off with his enhanced strength

"GAH!" The Billy's screamed as they fell on top of each other and merged back into one. Only for some of them to run off to escape Cyberian. "Oh... Screw you." He frowned

With other Billy's they were being chased by a tiger "RUN!" The Billy's screamed, panicking as they didn't want to be gobbled down by an eleven-foot-long six hundred pound tiger! The green tiger suddenly disappeared, a green snake quickly wrapping up the Billy's "GAH! An-an anaconda?" The Billy's struggled, but they were getting constricted tighter and tighter.

"Hi." Changling hissed at them

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The Billy's screamed as they merged into one, hoping that could allow him to escape. But, Changeling was too quick for that and constricted himself tighter so he couldn't escape.

Down a different street, other Billy's were running away, scattering themselves hoping that he didn't get caught, but that was only making him more tired. They saw two beautiful sisters leaning against a wall, talking casually "Hey, aren't those-?" A Billy asked

"Oh, hello boys." Kom grinned, waving sexily before she and her sister got ready for battle

"Er-no thanks!" A second Billy answered, running tail in the other direction. The sisters quickly unleashed StarBolt's, blocking off their escape route "GAH!" The Billy's screamed

"Now, for the surrendering, please." Kori asked

More Billy's, seriously there is beyond a stupid amount of them, where hiding in an abandoned building "Okay, okay. This CAN'T be happening. This CAN'T be happening!" A Billy panicked

"SHH! You want to get caught?" Another hushed, covering that Billy's mouth.

"We make for a safe house. Hide out there until we can regroup and reform." Another answered

 **Thump. Thump.**  
 **Shink.**

"What was that? Is this place haunted?" Some of the clones asked

"HUSH!" The main Billy hushed the others

The lights suddenly turned on revealing Batgirl, who was as silent as the darkness her suit shrouded her in, and Robin, who was cracking his knuckles

"'Sup." Robin nodded, he and Batgirl charged

Outside the building, the pained screams of the Billy's could be heard while all the other Billy's were collected and brought together, merging back into one person thanks to the Titans.

"So... Who is this guy?" Argent asked

"His name is 'Billy Numerous', a former HIVE member who can divide himself." Jinx answered

"Must be fun at parties." Argent joked

"Not really." Karen answered

"MUMMY!" The Billy Numerous' voices screamed in fright.

"Here." Duela joked

"Good job." Kom responded as they carried the unconscious and beaten up clones.

"That was easy." Jason grumbled

"He was never one for long-term fights or multiplying himself this far." Jinx answered

"So why'd he do it?" Argent asked "I mean he had been making a LOT of clones for each of his heists. If he has trouble with it, why was he doing it so much?"

"Cause WE weren't around. Open season on banks and stuff without people to stop him." Changeling guessed

"I guess." James shrugged

"Who... ARE you?" Billy Numerous groaned as he had merged back to one being again.

"I guess he doesn't remember us from 'school'." Terra joked

"Urgh."Billy groaned and fell unconscious.

They nodded, waiting patiently while for the police. It didn't take them long, Billy Numerous having been in MULTIPLE places at once, it was easy for him to be taken in. The heroes waved, seeing the police drive off

"Well, the money's back. The baddy is put away...I think that's a job well done." Victor smiled

"Yeah." James nodded, checking his phone "Oh, dang! Hey guys, I'm gonna be out tomorrow night. Sister's birthday."

"Wow, really?" Duela asked

"Yeah, I've got to get ready for then." James answered

"It's alright. We understand." Kom answered

"We have more than enough people protecting the city." Nightwing added

"Send Krystal our love." Kori followed up.

"I will." James smiled

"I would like to visit your family soon." Raven nodded "But a birthday, feels like I am forcing myself into that situation."

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you all too." James added "Maybe next time."

* * *

*Time Skip*

Back at the tower James was getting dressed for his sister's birthday party. Kori and Kom walked in, smiling and kissing his cheeks "Hey. That's a nice surprise." James chuckled

"Have a good day with your family." Kori smiled

"Technically your family to." He chuckled

"That's true." Kom chuckled

"And in the case of the butt-kicking-" Kori began

"I won't let them ruin the suit." James joked, kissing her gently "I'll see you two later."

"Bye." The two answered, James leaving through a portal back to his home world. He flew off, flying into a portal outside of Jump City

Back at the tower, Argent was being shown the systems of the tower "And this activates the outer shielding from intruders." Victor spoke, showing a hologram of the tower and the system activated

"So our tower would be like this?" She asked

"Yep, in addition to a signal to warn us from internal threats." Victor nodded

"What do you mean by that?" Argent asked

"We've had a couple of...'internal problems' before." Victor answered

"It was Terra. Brian washing." Dick nodded

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry." Argent apologised, feeling like she was bringing up some bad memories.

"It's fine, we are all far past it." Victor chuckled "Better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

*With Jason and Cass*

The pair were currently playing a video game. Jason raised an eyebrow, focusing on the game... And not doing the best against Cass. She was a DEMON when it came to this game. 'How. Is. She. Doing. This?' he thought in annoyance

"Win." Cass smiled as they game ended

"I-You-How?" Jason asked, choking on his words

"Hand eye." She commented simply

Jason just sulked and looked at the screen. He knew if he faced her again he'd lose. "Well...Yeah."

"Again?" She asked gently

Jason mulled over that answer, sure he would lose again...But Cass' tone tipped him over. "Alright."

Cass smiled, restarting the game

'Try and go easy on me.' Jason thought as he sighed and got to choosing his character. The game was long and 'hard fought', as the game ticked on Cass subtely going easier on Jason so when the game finished he had barely won "Yes! I won. I...You let me win." Jason cheered before it dawned on him, looking at Cass.

"No." She shook her head

Jason looked at her with a look, before he shrugged and got up from his seat. "Want anything from the fridge?"

"Drink. Please." Cass nodded

"Sure." Jason nodded and headed off with a smile

* * *

*elsewhere in the tower*

Rose was training. She figured 'Nothing better to do, keep my body fit.' Not a bad way to spend her time, but with everyone else doing stuff...she felt a bit out of place  
Did she even belong here?

'I knew I wanted to know my place in the world, but...do I even BELONG here?' She thought 'James does not even seem to be paying attention to me. Do I need to be more assertive? What am I thinking?' She sighed

Her mind... It was like soup.  
She could not remember much from before Blood had kidnapped her. And after? Everything was a blur, foggy. She did not know what was real and what wasn't  
But her heart knew what it wanted, and that was James. These memories where most likely false but she remembered him being nice to her. Tutoring her. Being there for her. She... Fell in love with him because of that  
It was almost heart breaking to discover all of that was a lie

Rose sighed into her hands, covering her face. 'I need to talk to him.'

* * *

*? ? ?*

We find ourselves in a dark realm, covered with destroyed rubble and dark purple skies.  
Standing in the middle of the rubble was a red skinned woman dressed in strips of black fabric  
She looked around with burning red eyes like embers in a hellfire.

This was her home, her kingdom

She chuckled evilly to herself before she felt a tremor in her world. Flames ignited around her, her four red eyes blazing while her mouth opened wide as she laughs revealing sharp knife-like teeth

Years ago, her mother had seduced an angel and from that union, spawned a child.  
Her.  
And instead of being a denizen of light, she was a being of darkness and hatred. Trained by her mother and her mother's people in their home dimension... And then she had killed them all, taking their power as her own. She was a powerful demon sorceress. Looking to conquer everywhere and anything that she sees.

Her only obstacle... Is her father

Suddenly a hole in the universe began to form, like the world was literally being ripped apart "Huh? What's this?" She asked herself, her voice seemed to echo

Walking out of the portal was a golden man who looked to be made of clockwork, the clock having glowing red lines "Hello, my dear." The golden man spoke with a thick German accent.

"What are you?" She frowned, her hands glowing with light

"I am a Chronosapien. An alien from a different universe." The being spoke. "And I am here...to give you an exit." The alien flashed red, changing into a teen with white hair "Now how about it... What's your name?"

The woman blinked and glared at the teen. "I relinquished my real name long ago... I am Raven."

"Isn't that a bit generic?" He asked "Makes you sound like a hero, a good guy."

"It's a name that strikes FEAR into those who hear me coming!" The woman answered. "But...What you YOU suggest?"

"How about... Nevermore?" He grinned

"Hmm...I LIKE it." The newly named 'Nevermore' smiled menacingly

"Good. Now, Nevermore. How about we spread some... Terror?" The white haired male grinned


	7. Arriving in a Lightning bolt!

**AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : I want you to take a step back and think. If it was as obvious as Albedo then WHY would I be hiding it the way I am? Yes the pieces come together to form a picture that LOOKS like Albedo but there are pieces missing and others that do not sit right  
Albedo did NOT survive the magic blast  
And James is not the kind of character to kill so easily

 **StrongGuy159** : I warned you.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Why go Ditto when they have a team?

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **hecrabmaster** : A person of culture. Glad you got the reference.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Well, we didn't want to go overkill on an Ultimate Ditto.

 **61394** : Yeah, it is. And wait and see if you were right.

 **Guest893** : Had to keep the continuity going.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Chapter 11! Wow this story is really ramping up!

We are going at an unbelievable speed!

We're moving at a lightning pace!

... okay, I'll stop. But if you have not guessed, this chapter's guest stars are The Flash and Impulse!

And yes this Flash is Wally. West is Best.

Now, let's get on with this story! Back in a Flash!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 7: Arriving in a Lightning bolt  
**

* * *

We find ourselves back at Titans Tower where most of the team were asleep.

 **FLASH!**  
 **WOSH!**  
 **WOSH!**

The collective exclamation of the tower was a scream of shock and surprise. The tower shook gently, thunder shooting through the building "What the heck's going on?" Karen asked, worried about everything.

Everyone got up and looked around, seeing the yellow lightning filling the halls. Victor sighed, knowing who and what was happening. "It's-"

"Monty Python's Flying Circus." A disembodied voice spoke from somewhere

 **CRASH!**

* * *

*Insert 'We are having technical difficulties' sign*

We apologise for that poor joke/reference. The person who made that joke has been put in the 'Time-Out Corner'.

* * *

*Back to reality*

"Hey!" Two figures emerged from the lightning bolts. A man wearing a dark red suit with yellow boots and a lightning bolt on his chest.  
Next was a teen wearing a white suit with red down the sides and yellow lightning bolt accents going down his body, separating the red and the white. The top of the suit revealed his brown hair

"I take it these are your speedster friends?" Garfield asked

"Yep." Victor nodded

"Hey Vic." The red clad man nodded, showing he was Wally West

"Whoa, Wally. See you got an upgrade." Victor commented

"Yep, I'm now 'The Flash'." Wally nodded

 _"Ah~!" A disembodied voice sung from somewhere_

* * *

*Another 'technical difficulties sign'*

We apologise for that lame joke. The writer for this joke has been put in the naughty corner and has been told 'No more jokes' for the remainder of the day.

* * *

*Back in reality*

"Nice to meet you both." James spoke, extending his hand before he yawned lightly "Sorry, late night."

"Been busy with bad guys?" Impulse asked

"Visiting family." James shook his head

"Ah, okay." Wally answered.

"We early for breakfast?" Impulse asked

"Yes." Cass nodded, glaring

"Just...give us a couple of hours." James spoke with a tired sigh.

"HOURS?!" Impulse yelled

"SOME of us can't function at the crack of dawn." Garfield answered, pointing at the clock which showed it was 5AM

"So...two hours. Watch some TV... just let us sleep." Victor answered, raising his hand to indicate the number two. And with that the Titan's returned to their rooms

"...How're we gonna wait for two hours?" Impulse groaned.

"Patience." Wally answered simply

"... That Asian chick was cute." Impulse joked/commented before he disappeared in a flash of Lightning

"Bart! No!" Wally yelled in worry

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Cass made several annoyed noises as she jumped into her bed, quickly forming her cacon of quilt and bedding once more. She tried to get to sleep, but with all that had happened it was difficult for her to clock off. She rolled over, still looking like a large black of black with yellow bats all over... And came face to face with that annoying lightning boy

"Hi!" He grinned

 **PUNCH!**  
 **POW!**  
 **BANG!**  
 **MEOW!**

Impulse stumbled out of Cass' room covered in bruises and injuries "I think she likes me." He joked, passing out

* * *

*Two hours later*

The Titans were now awake, still annoyed, but they were better rested

James had transformed into his version of XLR8 as to prepare food as fast as possible. James' Kineceleran form had a sleek dark grey body with dark yellow stripes. His helmet was dark grey while the visor was yellow as well. His hands were now four clawed fingers, his tail had arrow-head-like markings for stripes like a long large bee, his feet were clutching small balls and his elbows looked like some sort of organic jet thrusters

"Kinda slow." Impulse commented.

"Shh!" Wally chastised him.

"I can hear you, you know." James spoke as he finished up "I'm surprised you can see/hear me."

"We're speedsters. We have a connection to something called 'The Speed Force'. You may be fast James, but we're some of the fastest beings alive." Wally explained

"This entire SPECIES is all this fast." James commented

"Wow." Bart blinked

"Yeah." James nodded, transforming back. "Not bragging but, it's kinda awesome."

"That was fast." Jason blinked

"We've got guests who've been waiting. No time for messing about." James answered. "Morning."

Cass waved, glaring at Impulse

"Hehe." Impulse chuckled awkwardly as he saw Cass.

"Who wants what?" James asked. Breakfast took a bit but soon everyone was sat down, eating

Wally and Bart had kept to a slow pace since they were among guests...and their metabolism would make them plough through the food in nano-seconds. Although Wally had to stop Bart every few seconds, so he didn't go super speed

"So this twerp is joining my team?" Argent asked

"'Twerp'?" Bart snapped

"Yes, that's what we're thinking." Dick nodded

"No." Wally frowned

"'No'?" Victor asked, looking at Wally.

"No, he's too inexperienced." Wally answered "And you guys can't deal with him."

"Yeah-hey!" Bart frowned.

"Now see..." Argent started only for the alarms to go off

"We're on the clock." Garfield spoke

"Titans, let's go!" Dick spoke

"We got two different problems." Raven read off "Doctor Light is causing problems... While on the other side of town there is... Plasmius, Cinderblock, Mammoth and Gizmo." She listed off, frowning at Plasmius and Cinderblock's names. Her brother's, fellow children of Trigon, turned into mindless monsters by Brother Blood. When incarcerated they could be reverted to their human states, studied and attempted to be cured. When someone breaks them out of prison, when allowed to roam free, they where mindless beasts of destruction

"Sounds like you need help." Wally spoke

"We wouldn't say 'no', but you need to be brought up to speed on these guys." Kom answered

"You guys go take care of the heavy hitters." Argent suggested "My team can take on Doctor Light."

"Alright. Take care, okay?" James responded

"We will, luv." Argent winked, kissing his cheek "Batgirl, Robin, with me!" She called, running off with the two following her

"Alright, coming." Jason groaned, grabbing some toast.

"I'll back them up." Rose nodded and followed

"Are you sure?" Kori asked

"I'm sure. I need some exercise." Rose answered, already out the door

"You, stay here." Wally ordered Impulse

"Oh, what?" Impulse groaned

"For earlier." Wally answered simply "Now stay."

"I-Fine." Bart huffed and sat in his seat.

"Titan's, together." Nightwing called, the group heading out

* * *

*With the Teen Titan's*

"So, 'Dr Light' know anything about him?" Jason asked

"From the files, he does what his name suggests." Argent explained

"Manipulated and controls light." Jason nodded

"Crimes include the normal. Assault, robbery, property damage, attempts at murder." She listed off "... And he is a suspected rapist."

Cass didn't like that last bit, she grabbed one of the batarangs she had and clawed at the wall with it.

"Yay, another sicko." Jason rolled his eyes

"Then let's go get him." Argent spoke, gearing up to get ready. The three arrived, seeing carnage between two city streets and a whole lot of money behind him in bags

Cass pointed to Dr Light who was making a run for it.

"I see him. Cass, you and I will take him from the rooftops, Argent-" Jason began to plan when suddenly Doctor Light shot a blast into a mirror next to him, and another blast of light fired from the window next to our three heroes and hit them hard

"Ha! Take that!" Dr Light laughed as he got more of a head start

"... How?" Jason blinked

"Mirrors." Cass groaned, pointing to the windows.

"The reflections, he's using the windows." Argent helped the two up

"But how... It went INTO the mirror, not bounce off it." Jason frowned

A face emerged from the window behind the three, smirking "Howdie." Mirror Master mocked

"The hell're you?" Argent asked in confusion

"Name's 'Mirror Master'. Seeya." The person answered, grabbing both Batgirl and Robin and dragging them INTO the mirror!

"NO!" Argent screamed as she saw her teammates captured by Mirror Master. She shot a blast at the mirror... And it shattered from her attack

"Haha! You can not defeat the ultimate team up of Doctor Light and Mirror Master!" Doctor Light laughed mockingly

"Give me back my team!" Argent called out, trying to go after them. She charged at him, making large red construct fists. He slammed them down, aiming to crush the villain... Who jumped out of the way, her constructs disappearing and being absorbed into Light's hands

"Nice try sweet cheeks." He laughed, blasting her into a window and joining her team

Now, all three Teen Titans were caught in Dr Light's and Mirror Master's trap. They couldn't escape.

"Damn it! We're freaking stuck!" Jason snapped. The three looked around, noticing that it looked like they where in the same street only... Mirrored

Cass couldn't believe it, everything seemed backwards. The words, the buildings, the whole world. And for someone who could not read very well NORMALLY, this was BEYOND freaking her out!

"What the hell is going on?" Argent asked, getting disoriented as she felt her leg being hugged on by Cass.

"Welcome to my world." Mirror Master grinned from every reflective surface

"Come here, you coward!" Jason called out

"Ooh, temper, temper. You don't want me to break a mirror; would you?" Mirror Master asked "After all, the less mirrors, the lower your chance of getting out!"

Cass' eyes widened in shock as Jason reeled back a punch, he didn't want to break anything from hearing that.

"And YOU'RE the only one who can bring us back?" Argent asked

"Yes." He nodded before he waved his arm "Well, there is another way. TEN of the mirrors in town are portals out of this mirror world. But they only let one person out at a time... And these portals will shut in two hours."

"What? That doesn't give us enough time!" Argent snapped, thinking about the size of the City and how many potential locations there would be.

"Really? I didn't know." Mirror Master feigned stupidity. "Better hurry, only an hour fifty-eight remaining."

Doctor Light laughed from outside the world, grinning

"We've got to get going!" Jason ordered, not wanting to get caught in this 'Mirror World' forever.

Cass was shaking lightly, nodding quickly

* * *

*With the Titans*

Our old classic heroes where busy fighting, battling these powerful foes "Dang it, I REALLY don't like fighting these guys." James spoke with a frown. It wasn't because he had difficulty fighting them, it was because they were innocent in all this, they were mutated by a sociopathic madman.

"Yeah, these guys are annoying." Victor frowned "But... Where is Gizmo?"

"Here, CumBaskets." An annoying teenage voice laughed. Bursting from the wall was the bold kid, older, in some sort of mech suit

"'CumBaskets'? Really? What're you 5 and 1/2?" Garfield snarled

"He use to call is stuff like 'snot muncher', I think his vocabulary has improved." Jinx joked

"If it ain't the two skank-shits from school. You're hanging with THIS crowd now?" Gizmo asked, bringing up a new mech-improvement on his gadgets

"We have been since BEFORE Blood, moron." Bumblebee scoffed "Or did all of his mind bleaching fuck up your brain?"

"Shut up you slutty ARGH!" Gizmo began to insult before being shot in the face by Cyberian.

"Don't even START with language like that." Cyberian spoke with a serious glare, knowing what Gizmo would say knowing his 'improvement' only for Cyberian to be attacked by massive blasts of red energy "ARGH!"

"Cyberian!" Duela called out, turning to the location of the blast.

"Get here Whore!" He called, thrusting an arm at Duela

Duela ducked, dodging the attack towards her and ran forwards ready to slam her mallet into Gizmo's face "Shut it!" She snapped

Soon the group tried to handle Cinderblock and Plasmius, while Cyberian groaned, getting back up from the attack. He was going to make sure Gizmo WOULD stay down "Vic, don't." James frowned

"I...I'm alright." Cyberian breathed to calm himself down, hearing his teammate bring him back.

* * *

*with the Teen Titans*

"How are those guys so fast?" Rose frowned, arriving atop a building. She tried to look around using the communicator she was given to try and find the Teen Titans. Then she saw something from a window "Wait, is that-?" Rose asked herself as she went to the window and saw a pale reflection of Jason, Cass and Argent behind her, but the weren't there. "I-I must be going crazy."

 _"Esor" Argentcalled from window_

"'Esor'? Argent? Is that you?" Rose pressed her hands against the glass. "What happened?"

 _"Retsam rorrim." Argent answered_

"What? I-I don't understand. You're talking gibberish." Rose answered

 _"Pleh!" Batgirl called in fear_

"'Pleh'? 'Pleh'?" Rose wondered, looking behind her, thinking Cass was talking nonsense and seeing if they were really behind her, but they weren't. "Can you write anything?"

 _Jason frowned and pulled out a Birdarang, carving 'Su pleh!' into the glass. The writing caused Argent to hold Cass closer as she didn't like the sound of the screeching glass, but Rose could now read it._

"'Su pleh', 'Help us'!" Her eye widened in realisation. "Okay, I'll help. Point which way they went and I'll get you out." Rose answered... Then she heard laughter. Grabbing her sword, she readied herself to fight. She was going to find that laughter. Her eyes widened, jumping out of the way of several blasts of light. Rose landed back on her feet, trying to get her bearings.

"Hello, there girl." The laugher spoke "My my, aren't you a little beauty."

"Dr Light, I'm guessing? Spying on me?" Rose asked, using her good eye to check the mirrors

"No, more enjoying the show. NOW I am enjoying the view." He said, licking his lips creepily

"Okay, you're a creep." Rose commented

"And you can't beat me!" He laughed

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Rose asked, using her sword like a mirror to try and get her range.

Doctor Light laughed, light shooting around the area from mirrors

"Shit!" Rose tried to dodge, but she was hit in the sides by the light barrage.

* * *

*Titan's Tower*

Bart was bored as all hell, he was flicking playing cards into a flower pot when the alarms started to go off "The hell?" Bart asked, trying to find the 'off button'.. However he hit the 'view' button, showing CCTV of the fight between Rose and Doctor Light which also showed the trapped Robin, Batgirl and Argent "What the-? What am I-Mirror Master!" Bart gasped and realised who Rose was fighting against. Well, who was involved. And seeing that pretty Batgirl in trouble, he took off running Within seconds, Bart was there by Rose's side.

"Impulse? I thought-?" Rose snapped

"Less talk, more saving Batgirl." Impulse answered

"Impulse? YOU'RE here?" A voice called out

"Hey Mirror old pal!" He waves with a smile

Emerging from the mirror was Mirror Master, wearing an orange and green body suit while holding a silver raygun "Great, it's the brat." He sighed

"You KNOW him?" Dr Light asked

"Unfortunately." Mirror Master glared"He is the second Flash's kid... I think."

"Close." Impusle answered and super-sped his way to grab Mirror Master... And ran through a im

"HEY!" Impulse called out in fright, losing his footing an nearly falling over "Whatndid you do?! Lock them in your reflection world?"

"Yep, that's right." Mirror Master answered

"Great." He frowned

* * *

*Inside the mirror world*

Argent was using her constructs to test out windows, spreading them out like snakes. "Anything?" Jason asked, trying to find one of the exits.

"None yet and I feel like I've searched half the city!" She frowned

Cass felt like she couldn't do much, she tried helping out but it felt near impossible. She was so scared

"Cass?" Argent looked at her and frowned, going to her to give her a hug

Cass rested against her, shaking

"Oh, Cass..." Argent frowned, hugging her.

'What the hell are we gonna do? We're running out of time!' Jason thought to himself.

 _"Hey, don't cry Batgirl." Impulse's voice echoed through to them, his voice vibrating "I'll get you out in just a sec!"_

"H-How?" Cass asked

 _"I am vibrating at a frequency so you can hear my voice properly. Now calm down, I'll be b_ _ack in a Flash." He winked and took off running, leaving a small sonic boom_

"Where's he going?" Jason asked

* * *

*Outside the Mirror World*

Impulse was running at super speed, putting his hand against every mirror he passed as he ran. In less than ten seconds he had found the right mirror and slipped through into the mirror world

"Anyone for a taxi!" Impulse called out, skidding to a stop in front of the three... And was attacked by Batgirl, who's hands where now swords "Oh snap! Mirror clones!" Impulse gasped, turning tail and ran off, trying to find the real Argent, Batgirl and Robin "Please tell me you guys are the real ones." He joked, the three jumping in shock as they saw him

"Bloody hell, you git!" Jason readied his birdarang at him

"Yeah, you're real." Impulse answered with a nod... and was tackle hugged by Cassandra "Gah! Yeah, good to see the real 'yous' too." Impulse answered.

"You know which portal to get us out?" Argent asked

"Yeah, hold onto me and I'll get us out of here in a Flash." Impulse nodded

"Is that a running thing with you?" She asked

"You mean jokes? Yeah. People get too broody too much. Everyone needs a laugh every now and again." Impulse answered

"I mean the 'in a flash' line." Argent commented

"It's a family thing." Impulse answered, grabbing the three and zoomed out of the Mirror World.

* * *

*with Rose*

Ravager gasped in pain as she crashed into a wall, dropping her sword. She clutched her side in pain, Dr Light's attacks were bringing her down "Aww. Looks is I win, pretty girl." He grinned and cupped her chin while creepily licking her cheek.

Rose flinched as she almost gagged at the feeling of this creep licking her.

"How about...we have some fun?" He asked with a malicious glint in his eyes

"Yeah...'Fun'." She glared, slyly gabbing a knife from her belt.

"Oh really?" He grinned, reaching down and cupping her breast through her chainmail suit... And then a knife was stabbed into his shoulder "ARGH! FUCKING WHORE!" He screamed in pain as the knife tore through his flesh and Rose punched him in the nose.

"RARGH!" Rose roared, punching at Dr Light in a vicious rage before she performed a spin kick, her steel toed boot going right into his balls. Dr Light was getting pummeled by Rose, trying to hit her again, but she was making his vision bloody. She was moving fast and quickly, like a trained weapon, clobbering the dirty old man. Dr Light tried to fight back, but the pain he was feeling and the swiftness and strength of Rose's attacks were overpowering him. With one final steel-toed tapped spin kick to his jaw, he was knocked out. She panted as she stood tall above him. Spitting on the ground she panted heavily as she glared at him... and slumped onto the side of the building where she was. She clicked her communicator and tried to speak, panting heavily "Rose... Rose to Titans. Dr Light... Is finished. Waiting for police pick up or whatever crap we are doing." She explained, whipping the saliva from her cheek with a look of disgust, sighing in slight exhaustion

 **"Way to go Ravager!" James called through with a grin**

'James?' She thought with a small smile. "Thanks." She answered

 **"He secured?" James asked again**

"Hang on." Rose answered and stabbed her sword into his cape and right next to his neck, one wrong move, he'd slice an artery. "Is now."

 **"That's good." James nodded, then the sound of explosions filled the air "Okay... Ow.. that hurt... We will be there to pick him up later. Good job Ravager." And with that he closed the line**

"Thanks...James." She smiled as she rested for a moment.

* * *

*With the Titans*

Terra grunted, summoning a large wall of stone to block the massive strikes of Mammoth "Mother-! How strong IS this guy?" Terra asked

"I think he can lift around 30 tons?" Jinx shrugged

"Oh good, that's ALL we need!" Terra answered sarcastically.

"How about THIS?" Changeling asked, turning into an elephant and landing on him.

"Grr." Mammoth flinched, doing his best to try and lift the elephant

"Heh." Changeling smiled

"Hey, you CumGuzzlers!" Gizmo yelled only for a birdarang to be lodged into his jetpack "What?" He blinked, his robot suits wings exploding. Gizmo screamed as he fell to the floor, face first and broke his face.

"Nice aim." Harley Quinn smiled, praising her boyfriend.

"Thanks." Nightwing nodded "Now we just got to handle THESE two."

"I hope our little Cassie is doing okay." She giggled

* * *

*with the Teen Titan's*

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Impulse yelled as he was being chased by Mirror Clones. He jumped out of the escape mirror, the New Teen Titan's with him

"Oh hell... Everyone okay?" Argent groaned as she rolled on her back.

"Yeah... Just gonna throw up..." Robin frowned, leaning against a bin

"What-what are?" Cass panted removing her mask to throw up.

"Mirror Clones. Mirror Master's puppets and REALLY annoying." Impulse answered, rubbing her back

"So we need to go and find Mirror Master to stop him then." Argent answered

"I got it." He grinned

"Alright." Argent nodded and called her team.

"No." Cass frowned at Impulse

"'No'? You worried about me?" Impulse asked, grinning at her and winking "It's fine beautiful, this guy is easy."

"No." She repeated with a frown "Team."

 **PTOO**

"We do this together, or not at all, Speedster." Jason translated, wiping his mouth with his sleeve with a fire in his eyes

"Robin." Cass looked at him with kind eyes and used his hero's name

"Sure." Argent nodded

 **"Argent? Are you okay? GAH! Hey, watch it!" Kom asked while dodging something.**

"Yeah, we're just finishing up. Going to nab Mirror Master and bring him to the cops." Argent answered, remembering she had her communicator on.

 **"'Mirror Master'? Who's that?" Kom responded**

* * *

*with the Titans*

"Hello? Hello?" Kom blinked, Argent having ended the call

"What's going on?" James asked

"Argent called, saying something about 'Mirror Master' and then hung up." Kom answered

"Mirror Master?!" Flash snapped/groaned

"Do you know him?" Kom asked, shooting a plasma bolt at Cinderblock.

"One of my villains." Flash frowned

"Is he dangerous?" Kom asked as James went back into the fray to control Plasmius and Cinderblock.. Gizmo and Mammoth were KO'ed by Cyberian's tazer and Changeling's weight

"Can be." Flash shrugged "If they work out his weaknesses, they win."

"What IS his weakness?" Kom asked

* * *

*Back with Argent*

Argent summoned a shield, blocking an attack from a barrage of gem shards "Are you guys okay?" Argent asked, holding her shield as best she could

"Yep." Robin nodded

"Impulse, anytime now!" Argent asked

"On it!" Impulse answered through the communicator. He had ran off, 20 miles away. He figured that Mirror Master would be playing it safe. He'd be miles away and in a place where his powers could be fully utilized. So while his new friends held the fake one off, he and Cass where going to fight the real one "Okay Batgirl, bit of a heads up, this guy WILL use mirrors to escape. We've gotta break them so he doesn't do a runner." Impulse spoke

"Specialty." She nodded "You. Wait. I go in. Darkness." There was a confidence in her voice, a proud smirk

"Oh, I LIKE the way you think." Impulse nodded, screeching to a halt as they found where Mirror Master was.

Cass jumped up and slipped through a window of the building. Inside she saw a veritable hall of mirrors, with Mirror Master in the center. But in fact, this place was a Mirror Factory. She pulled out some Batarangs and carefully manuvoured around the room, getting into the best position... Then she unleashed hell

 **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Almost at once all the lights of the room where shattered, the room filling with darkness

"Hey! What the hell? What's going on?" Mirror Master called out, trying to find some light source

That was Impulse's que to run in as fast as he could

Within a few seconds, Impulse used his speed to search the darkness with only his lightning as the faint source of light.

Fist to Mirror Masters face

"Oof, argh, dah!" Mirror Master grunted in pain as he was flung from that single punch and rolled into the ground. His helmeted head hit a mirror and shattered it, passing out

"We did it!" Impulse called out. "Great job!"

Batgirl nodded as she started tying him up. As she stood up she saw Impulse with his eyes closed, moving his face towards her... An elbow to the gut and a judo flip later, Impulse was on his back seeing stars and in pain

"Mission over." She said simply, dragging Mirror Master outside

"... she totally digs me." He laughed

* * *

*Time skip*

The Titan's and Flash watched as the villains where sent away, smiling, before they went back to the tower "I told you to stay at the tower, Bart." Wally spoke, looking down at him

"Yeah, but-" Bart began

"You disobeyed me and went off to fight Mirror Master and Dr Light." Wally interrupted

"To help-" Bart tried to explain

Wally put his hand on Bart's shoulder. "Good job."

"Listen Wally I... What?!"

"You may have disobeyed me, but you saved Batgirl, Argent and Robin. In my opinion, that deserves praise." Wally answered

"And he deserves to be part of the team." Argent nodded

"As much as I don't want to say it... He saved our asses." Jason answered bitterly. "We would've been in that mirror world forever."

"He good." She nodded

"Looks like it's unanimous." Wally answered with a small chuckle

"Good job Bart." He chuckled

"I-th-thanks." Bart smiled

* * *

*In the medical room*

Rose was currently getting stitched up, though she was still creeped out by Dr Light's advances. She shook her head, not letting it bother her as she stitched up the cut on her arm. After what Blood did to her mind, and with how her dad had trained her, she wouldn't let this effect her

"How're you feeling?" James asked as he walked in.

"Fine. Part of me was annoyed I don't use guns." She joked

James smiled with a small chuckle, sitting next to her "You sure you're fine?" He asked gently, feeling empathy for her. as he had been through something similar that scared him for a long time

"I-" Rose began to speak before frowning. "Dr Light creeped me the fuck out."

"Yeah, I've heard some horror stories about that weirdo." James nodded, his hand going ontop of hers

Rose blushed as she let James hold her hand.

They sat there, silently

* * *

*? ? ?*

Burning through the sky of Jump City, a long green and purple streak of energy, like a comet scorched the clouds and landed in the middle of the streets. Along with it, a mad laughter

The figure emerged from the crater and stood tall, dark blood red hair, streaked with blackened purple, dark green eyes and burnt orange skin, purple armour with silver metallic guards... and a shining gemstone in the center of its chest.

She had been born as a dark one. As sick, weak.  
She was looked down upon  
Seen as LESSER!

She found the stone. Used it on her people.

She had killed them all, absorbed them all

All their power. All their life force.  
Every day they had to live  
Every second they lived under the sun

It was all hers.

She was invincible!

She spoke in her natural language, looking around at this new planet...A whole new planet to have fun on.

An albino humanoid moth with red eyes flew in front of her "Hello there." The humanoid moth spoke, looking at her.

The woman responded in her native language, trying to understand him, but she grabbed him and kissed him... She felt a chill through her body, like she was freezing from the inside out. She pulled back, coughing, before she died

"Well, THAT is unfortunate." The Mothman frowned

"What... Are you?" She coughed

"Well, my dear." The Mothman spoke, transforming into a human with snow-white hair. "THAT is complicated." His feet touched the roof just below them, his arms behind his back

"Who are you then?" The woman asked

"Oh... Just a guy looking to make trouble." he grinned, looking at a high tech red watch that covered the back of his right wrist "Now, tell me, what's your name?"

"My name. Is Koriand'r." The woman answered, looking at his hand

"What does that mean in English?" He asked, shrugging

"It means 'Starfire', in this 'English'." Starfire answered. "But it's not the name **I** chose."

"And your choice?" He asked almost eagerly

"'Blood-Fire'." The woman answered


	8. New Teen Titans, Go!

**mgasmsms** : Her worlds version of it, yes

 **Mr . unknow** : Victor's counterpart is Grid, Garfield's is Beast and Dick's is Deathwing.  
And the Titans go by Cyberian, Changeling and Nightwing now. Are you even reading this fic?

 **darkboy18** : Yes the Flash is Wally West, I stated that DOZENS of times in the last chapter.

 **ashton millman** : IT IS NOT FUCKING ALBEDO!

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : We do not own them. Deathwing is an amalgamation of two different characters and Grid is Victor's cannon evil world counterpart.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : No it is not their child. Alain is not evil. He was shown in Chapter 52 of Ben's Harem to be a normal and happy child with his adopted family and sees Kai and Albedo as monsters.

 **Marka Ragnos629** : YES! FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO HAS NOTICED THE REFERENCE!

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **InterCosmicBooks** : Good guess

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : Close but no cigar

 **Mighty TAB X** : Oh don't worry, she WILL.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

We are approaching some seriously dark stuff so be wary.

Here we go, the new team all together.

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 8: New Teen Titans, Go!  
**

* * *

It was about three days later; in the tower, everyone was getting out of bed...And the sound of someone getting punched and a crash was heard in a bedroom "He's not learning; is he?" Dick sighed, holding a glass of orange juice

"No...Kinda funny at his determination though." Duela answered. "But he BETTER NOT-" She became like a mother lioness and grew in anger.

"Trust me babe, if he tried anything I'M removing his manhood myself. You can torture him as much as you want after that." Dick nodded with a dark look in his eyes "He's not messing with my baby girl."

Duela smiled and hugged him. "We're good parents." she grinned

"Morning all." Cyborg spoke, yawning as he went to get breakfast.

"Morning, Victor." Dick answered

"Where's Gar? With his kids again?" Duela asked

"Yeah, think so." Victor answered

"Actually he mentioned meeting a friend at the sea front." James replied as he walked in "Anyone else get woken up by Bart's shenanigans?"

"We were up before." Dick answered

"Can't wait till that kids in his own tower." Rose grumbled

"Morning Rose. Are you feeling better?" James asked kindly.

"As I keep telling you, I'm fine." She sighed, even if she did smile gently

Walking out in her pyjamas was a dark-eyed Cassandra who was hugging a bo-staff and a tired scowl "You okay Cassie?" Duela asked like the dotting mother she could be

"Hate. Boys." Cass grumbled.

'Does that mean us?' James, Victor and Dick thought. James watched Dick and Duela dotting over Cass and sighed gently

"What's wrong?" Rose asked

"Well Nechrofriggeon's, my species, are supposed to reproduce asexually every seventy years." James explained simply, trying to be quiet as to not gather lots of attention "But... Well... Because of how I was born, I can't."

"You mean, you can't give birth yourself?" Rose blinked

James nodded simply "I can still make a girl pregnant thanks to 'my little friend' but it's still... It's the fact I KNOW I outright can't. Not that I MIGHT not, a hard CAN'T. Honestly I'm fine with it but, 'what if's and all that. You know?" He shrugged

"Oh, okay. I get it." Rose nodded and felt her mind drift to her and James being entwined. She smiled gently, imagining how wild yet romantic it could be

"Do you want breakfast, Cass?" Dick asked

"Please." She nodded and sat down, not letting the boe staff too far from her hand

"Are the others going to wake up soon?" Duela asked James.

"Probably, but let's give them a little longer." James answered as Impulse walked in, his mark off

"Morning." He smiled chipperly.

"Hmph." Cass humphed, staff at the ready

"You need to knock that off before you get in trouble." Victor commented

"I'll remember." Bart answered, shrugging

"Breakfast?" Victor asked

"Sure." He nodded, sliding next to Cass

"I'll get on it." James sighed as he turned into his Ultimate Kineceleran form "... I need to come up with a name for this guy." He shrugged, getting to work

"Why not 'Blurr'? With two 'R's." Bart suggested

"That's great." He grinned

"You're welcome." Bart smirked, feeling pleased with himself. Soon the speedsters breakfast was plated "Sweet!" Bart smiled. "Care to share?" He asked Cass.

 **THWACK!**

"Ow!"

"Cass, Bart." Dick and Duela frowned

"Hello." Rachel floated in wearing dark blue pyjamas...When you have a look that works, it works.

"Hey." James smiled, Blurr hugging her from behind

"In your alien form today?" Rachel asked

"No, just finished cooking." He shrugged

"Oh, okay." Rachel answered, kissing him and sat down.

"How long until Gar comes back?" Vic asked, bored

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Is that him?" Bart asked

"Maybe." Dick nodded

"I'll get it." James spoke, still as Blurr and opened the door. "Oh, hey-GLURG!"

 **SLAM!**

"DUDE!" Garfield called out

"The heck?" Victor asked

"Who hit me?" Blurr blinked, his mind all fuzzy. Blurr looked up and saw who hit him.

"Who are you?" The figure demanded.

"Garth, THAT is James. One of the Titans!" Garfield answered, stopping him from beating up his friend and teammate.

"YOU are James?" The now named 'Garth' answered. Garth looked to be about 16 with long black hair and purple eyes wearing a suit that covered him from the neck down

"Yeah." James answered, transforming back to normal. "I am...Didn't really appreciate the shower though."

"I'm sorry." Garth apologised, helping James up.

"Well, no harm done really. I've got an excuse not to shower now." James answered, joking at the end

"That was sea water. Extra reason to shower." Kom joked

"Pheh." James spat out a small amount of water.

"Shower." Kom pointed.

"Yes, dear." James answered, pretending to be a submissive husband and smirked

She chuckled and kissed him lightly only to flinch "Yep, sea water." She mumbled

"I'm sorry, he caught me off guard." Garth explained

"Dude, I said it's fine." James smiled

"So you're 'Aqualad'. Nice to finally meet you." Dick answered

"And you are Nightwing?" Garth asked

"Yes, that's correct." Dick answered

"It is fine to meet you." Garth nodded, respectful

"And this is Duela, my girlfriend." Dick followed

"Hey." Duela waved "I go by HarleyQuinn."

"We'll carry on the intros for later." Victor spoke respectfully. "Care for breakfast?"

"I have eaten." He replied

"Ah, okay." Victor answered

In the shower, James was getting the salt water off of him. He sighed, cleaning himself. He didn't hear the shower door open and close behind him...and felt arms wrap around him. "Huh?"

"Morning." Karen teased, rubbing his chest.

"Morning." He smiled

"Care for some company?" She asked stroking up and down his back

"With you girls? Always." He smiled and kissed her

"So...I heard a lot of noise from the kitchen...and Cass' bedroom...Again." Karen pointed out, kissing back

"Bart." He nodded

"Ah. Well...Want a soapy hug?" Karen asked

"Love one." James smirked, pulling her close

"Hmm~, you REALLY love hugs don't you?" Karen asked

"Yes, yes I do." James chuckled gently

* * *

*Time Skip*

Everyone was outside the tower, looking at the new team. On The Teen Titans: Bart Allen, Argent, Jason Todd, Cassandra Grayson-Gordon, Rose Wilson and their newest member Garth of Atlantis. It looked like a well rounded team, all things considered. An even split of male and female members, two older people with strong powers and experience with strategy to support and lead the team. Three with no powers but amazing skills, and different specialties, and three members with varied powers that have their own uses

"Right, I think we've got a good team to work with." Jinx commented

"Thanks, Jinx." Rose answered

"Just a week until your tower is finished." Dick explained, looking sadly down at Cass. After all he wouldn't be seeing his baby girl as often before turning to Jason and Argent "Batman will be giving you a set amount every month for food and repairs. So be prepared to budget and save."

"Batman? THE Batman? Holy cow!" Bart sped-spoke

"Grandpa." Cass smiled

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Bart." Jason commented, hitting him over the head

"Hey!" Bart glared

"Keep it together boys." Rose answered. "So, are we training today or getting to know our teammates?"

"Both really." Duela shrugged "We are watching today."

"What happens is Argents call." James said with a trusting smile

"Wh-me?" Argent gulped

"Yes, you." James nodded "You ARE the leader, remember?"

"Yeah, right." She nodded. "I guess training is best."

"Fair by me." Rose answered, grabbing her sword ready to train.

"Um...Is that sharp?" Bart asked

"Should be." Rose answered seriously.

 **GULP!**

Rose unsheathed her sword and held it like her father trained her.

"Rose, we're not doing this until we have teams." Argent spoke and walked to her. "...It's the blunt one right?" She whispered to Rose

"Duh. But HE doesn't know that; does he?" Rose responded back with a mad grin

Bart looked at Rose again and gulped heavily 'She is insane.'

"Alright, let's divide the team up into two small teams." Argent spoke

"Boys Vs Girls?" Jason suggested

"Now that sounds like something from a stupid kids show." Garth scoffed

"Three Vs three. Seems fair." Jason answered "I mean Powers Vs No Powers is a bit unfair."

"Can't help it if we're awesome." Bart chuckled

 **WACK!**

"Doy~!" Bart groaned and fell to the floor.

"Humph!" Cass crossed her arms, huffing

"Okay, how would YOU make it fair?" Argent asked Jason.

Jason just shrugged. Having Bart on his team made it REALLY difficult to nerf their team's 'strength' 'Just great.' he thought in frustration

"Ho..." Gar started only for James to cover his mouth

"No dude, this is theirs to work out." James smiled

"Heh." Rose smiled at that "Jason, Cass and I are the only ones without powers. Bart, Garth and you are the ones WITH powers..." Rose thought aloud trying to work it out.

"Perhaps we can go by age? Two older members with one younger one?" Garth suggested

"True, but then we've got the same problem." Argent answered. "Good idea though."

"AquaLad. Robin. Argent. Team 1. Impulse. Ravage. Me. Team 2." Cass stated simply

"You sure? You'd be with Bart." Rose pointed out.

Cass just nodded once. She knew what she was thinking.

"Fairer. We have super strong. Other team more even." Dick nodded at that, feeling proud of her 'Good girl.' he thought

"Well, let's go with Cass' plan then." Argent shrugged

"Alright then." The teams answered, splitting up to their respective smaller teams.

Three Vs Three, the two groups getting ready

"Okay, I want to see a good clean training session. No unnecessary grabs, overuse of powers or cheap tactics." Jinx called out, sounding like a boxing referee.

"Begin." Nightwing yelled

Rose and Garth were the first to clash, followed by Argent and Bart leaving Cass and Jason to fight against each other. Cass and Jason grinned as it was almost a pattern as they two engaged in battle

"You're quite formidable." Garth praised Rose.

"Taught by the best." Rose answered, riposting the attack with her blade. Of course Garth's attacks where simply brute strength but still

"Think you can keep up, Argent?" Bart asked, his body having trails of lightning around him due to his powers

"Try me." Argent smiled, her hands glowing silver

"Ooh, okay. New colour." Bart answered

Jason and Cass had struck once again, being on their opposite sides. Jason brushing off a scuff mark while Cass rubbed her cheek. They both smirked, walking in a calm circle 'Cass is a much better fighter than I am.' Jason thought 'I have to be careful, smarter.'

'Jason's not as good. I might have this.' Cass thought as confident as ever

Jason readied a batarang in his hand and circled around Cass, trying to psyche her out...Not really working, but it was worth a shot. Cass replied by throwing down smoke bombs. The group coughed as the smoke covered the scene.

'Smoke bombs! She's playing me!' Jason thought, using his mask's vision to see through the fog. He managed to back up, dodging her kick at the last second

'Missed.' Cass thought as she went over Jason's head

Jason grinned and stretched his arm out...

 **TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE!**

As Jason's hands connected to Cass' body...She began to laugh

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She began to wiggle around, unable to hold back her laughter as Jason tickled her

"Gotcha, Cass." Jason smiled catching the attention of Argent, Garth, Bart and Rose.

"... Jason has won his fight." Dick smiled

"Lost by tickling. A trait we both share." Duela sighed in admittance. Dick smiled, running his hands over Duela's side as fingers wiggled making her giggle

"Shall we continue?" Garth asked, turning to Rose.

"Just cause THEY'RE done, means we aren't." Rose answered, slashing at him. She managed to clip his uniform, tearing it slightly but he pushed back. She then stabbed her sword into the ground and jumped, holding her sword to support her. One leg kicked Garth in the head while the other wrapped around his left arm. As he felt she used their momentum to spin them, pinning Garth to the floor with her sword against the side of his neck and one of his arms pinned behind his back "Submit." Rose spoke, somehow sounding like an order AND a question.

"Rose wins!" James called, clapping as did the other Titan's

"That's...one all?" Garfield asked

"Good boy." Tara joked, patting his head

Garfield shifted his head to that of a dog's and woofed jokingly "Woof!"

"Last ones standing, Argent." Bart spoke.

"Right." Argent nodded, stretching

"Want to make this interesting?" Bart asked

"How 'interesting'?" She asked

"Winner buys the loser ice cream?" Bart asked

"You're on." Argent grinned

The two went in for a normal fist fight at first. Not really using their powers, before both of their eyes seemed to glow.

"Enough playing around!" Bart smirked as he shot at Argent as fast as he could...

 **CRASH!**  
 **BANG!**  
 **SMASH!**

"Huh?" Bart blinked, hanging upside down from a giant glowing silver pair of pliers over the water

"Gotcha." Argent smiled looking at what she had done.

"... How?" He blinked

"A trip wire, a net and these." She explained

"And with that, two to one. Argent's team wins." Victor spoke with a smile

"Yes!" They cheered, highfiving in victory

"Awe hell." Jason grumbled.

"Great first day, newbie." Rose helped Garth up

"Did you all notice something?" Kom called

"We need to practice?" Bart asked before he was dropped

 **THUD**

"Ow!"

"And it wasn't Cass this time." Rose whispered to Garth as they smirked

"You know what you're strengths are and where you need to improve." Dick answered

"Cassandra, the best at hand to hand. Garth, the physically strongest. And Bart, who can be seen as strongest of the whole team when you consider his powers. They where the ones taken out." James added "Notice a pattern?"

"Too much reliance on our power." Garth answered simply with complete confidence

"Wrong!" Duela yelled, making them jump

"Can we buy a hint?" Argent asked jokingly, genuinely confused

"The ones who fought smart are the ones who won." James explained

"Jason knew Cass was ticklish, he used that to his advantage." Dick continued "Rose used her flexibility and fighting skills to take down Garth, who's strength is much greater than hers. And Argent, you used Bart's own speed against him with that trip wire construct."

"Good for thought for the future." Kom added

"Just because you are stronger, does not mean you win. If you do not fight smart, you will loose every time." Garfield nodded

That made the New Teen Titans all look down in thought, processing what they had been told

"Go inside, you've earned a rest." Victor spoke, proud

"Thanks." Each of the Teen Titans answered and left

"They did great." James smiled

"I think so, a ways to go though." Jinx nodded

"So where we when we started." Raven commented

"I think breakfast." James joked

* * *

*time skip*

"Hey, I gotta go. See you guys later." Garfield spoke, turning into a bird and flew off.

"Guess having kids puts a LOT on your plate." Victor spoke respectfully.

"Another reason why we have a second team now." Karen nodded

"You know...I haven't done much training with some of my aliens. Rae, care to help me with my magic?" James asked

"Of course." She smiled

James nodded and transformed into his 'wizard' alien form.

He hadn't been in this form for at least two years...and his figure had changed to show its growth. The form was now much taller, now around 9 foot tall, with much darker red skin and larger horns

"Whoa." The group gasped, seeing Warlock.

"Wow, heh. Got to admit, feels good to be back like this." James thought out loud. "Seems different though." He blinked

"It certainly DOES. You look like your new form has evolved without you changing it." Raven answered

"Or maybe I just got older?" He shrugged

"That too." Rachel pointed.

"Well...If you're gonna teach magic, I think Kori and I can sunbathe for a little." Kom smiled

"I have a new outfit!" Kori grinned happily

"Well, if that's the case I can join you." Jinx smiled.

"I've got some stuff to do. I'll see you guys later." Victor spoke, flying off into the city

"He's meeting Sarah, isn't he?" Duela asked

"Most likely." Dick nodded, hugging her

* * *

*Time Skip*

Both James and Raven were now on the top of the tower, meditating and harnessing their magic. They smiled, relaxing as the magic swirled within them 'This feels amazing. Magic's power.' James thought to himself as they meditated... then he sensed some fear, opening his eyes to see Raven looking at him with worry

"Rachel? What's wrong?" James asked, sounding concerned for her.

"I'm... scared." She admitted "That even after all this training we might not be strong enough."

"Rae. We WILL be." James held her hand, looking gently at her. He took hold of her hand and smiled gently "I promise."

Rachel looked into his eyes and nodded "... It is still creepy seeing you look similar to my father." She smiled

"Yeah...I can't really help that. Sorry." James apologised, rubbing his cheek with a smile "... It's still good to be able to see you smile so freely."

"It's cause I've had reason to smile." Rachel answered "... And my emotions are not a danger anymore. But mainly the first one."

"... And you just joked." He chuckled, kissing her

"Yes. Yes, I did." She hummed and held him. James turned into his human form, laughing lightly as he nuzzled her neck "Hmm~My turn tonight?" She asked gently

"If you want." He smiled, lightly shyly

"I do." She answered, hugging him close.

* * *

*Inside*

"How's your ice cream?" Jason asked Cass. Cass just grinned, licking it happily. Jason smiled gently at that and ate his ice cream

"You did good pipsqueak." Rose taunted

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh." Bart groaned a little eating his fourth ice cream, his hand reaching for Cass' waist...

 **CRASH!**

Cass was now having two ice creams, Impulse having been flipped over the coach "Why do you keep doing that?" Argent asked

"And don't give an answer which embarrasses men as a species." Jason added "Or I'll toss you out of the tower."

Bart gulped at that, getting back to his feet. "Okay, okay. It's just teasing." He admitted before he added "And I DO think she is really cute."

Cass' eyes widened at that comment. He thought she was cute? She blushed a bit, eating both ice creams

"And you couldn't just tell her?" Jason glared

"Hey, I did all the time." Bart shrugged "I knew that eventually she'd fall for my moves!"

"... Changing the conversation before I hit him. Who agrees?" Rose said simply, everyone else nodding in agreement

"So what do we take away from the lessons?" Garth asked, finishing his ice cream

"Fight together. Fight smart." Argent stated simply

"Good enough for me." Rose answered with a shrug.

The others nodded with smiles

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We return once again to Jump City and find a pair of shadowed beings looking down at a villain. We return once again to Jump City and find a pair of shadowed beings chasing down at a hero, called 'The Judge'. He was what you'd think. A man dressed up like a judge

"Hey~; Judgy, Judgy, Judgy. Look at you!" A cheery voice spoke, taunting him as they ran after him

He just panted, ignoring the taunting voice

"Awe, he's scared of us." A male voice spoke

Suddenly a whip made of blades wrapped around the Judge's legs, making him scream in pain as he fell to the floor. He tried to crawl away to get to safety, but the whip-blade just dug into his flesh even more.

Emerging from the darkness was the holder of the whip...and she was giggling insanely. The lights flashed on, revealing a mad woman  
Emerging from the darkness was a blood red and black costumed woman, belts adorned her shoes and on her upper arms, her face was covered in what appeared to be a stitched together leather mask with white eye covers. Her hands were covered in studded gloves and her high-heeled boots seemed pointed at the toe. Her hair was wild and wavy, dyed red and purple; wearing blood red lipstick on her maddening grin.  
She pushed Judge onto the wall, using her foot against his chest to slam him against it

"ARGH! Wh-Who are-?" The Judge groaned and screamed, trying to know who this woman was.

"Shh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shh~." She hushed him. "No talkie." She moved her leg up, rubbing it tauntingly against his face... Before she kicked him, her bladed heel ripping his mask off revealing his face

It was Harvey Dent! "ARGH! HNN!" Harvey yelled as his face was slashed

The woman sat down on Harvey's lap, grinding herself against him "How's this feel, Harv? Like my tight ass grinding on your cock?" The woman asked, wrapping her arms mockingly around his neck. She even moaned over dramatically, like it was all a big game

"Wh-who ARE you?" Harvey asked, trying to fight back, but finding the clash between pain and pleasure too much.

"Aww... don't recognize your baby girl, Judge?" Deathwing smirked as he walked into the area from the shadows with a mocking grin

"M-My baby-? Duela? No. No, no! It CAN'T be you!" Harvey's eyes shrunk back in fear as he saw her.

"Hi daddy~!" The woman moaned sexily, rubbing against his crotch while the sound of a belt being undone was heard

"N-No. No no. Duela. No!" Harvey panicked, not wanting this to be true. But with his blood-loss he couldn't think straight.

"Ooh! Baby! I feel that!" The woman moaned, looking over her shoulder to see Deathwing had taken his pants off. She undid her own pants, revealing her asshole

"Let's show daddy, who you ARE." Deathwing smiled, prodding his cock into her ass. He pushed in, making her moan deeply as she rubbed herself against Harvey's covered dick

"AH! Yes! Yes, baby! Fuck my ass!" Duela moaned happily.

"This-This can't-can't be...Uh-urgh..." Harvey groaned, trying to ignore it, but his loss of blood was making him weak and unconscious.

"Oh daddy! You feel that? My wet pussy against your big~ hard~ cock~." She moaned, kissing along his jaw "You wanna fuck me? My slutty cunt? Do you Daddy?" She then suddenly sprung forward, biting his shoulder and ripping some of his flesh off

Harvey wanted to scream, wanted to run. But he was too out of mind to know what was going on. The last thing he was feeling and could vaguely make out; was his own daughter was having sex over his dying body.

"Look at all that blood... It makes me SO wet!" Duela moaned in pure honesty

"Want me to fuck your slutty cunt?" Deathwing asked. "Make you cum over our daddy's mouth?"

"That sounds so sexy!" She moaned "But I want to feel HIM cum, I want him to cum right against my pussy!"

"Might need to help jump-start him." Deathwing answered, slapping Harvey's head. Harvey's head fell to the side, crying at the sight and the pain "Hey, Judge. Keep up. We need ya to cum." Deathwing ordered, slamming away at his lovers ass "I want you to make my girl happy!"

"Du-Duel. A." He panted, forced to get conscious...and his member was struggling to become erect.

"Cum daddy! Cum for your baby girl!" She urged, getting tired of this and pulling out his cock

"D-Don't. Hmm!" Harvey moaned as he felt Duela's slick wet pussy grinding against his dick...and almost penetrating her. It was direct contact now, stimulating him more and more "D-Duela. S-Stop." He groaned, feeling his dick press through her moist pussy walls.

"Cum daddy! Cum! Cum for me!" She moaned, drooling at the physical stimulation

"I-I'm...Sorry!" Harvey moaned, cumming and apologising. Whether it was for his daughter, his wife, society or his life fading away...Deathwing and Duela didn't care.

"YES!" Duela screamed as she came, stabbing a knife into Harvey's throat. Harvey choked on his own blood, feeling his arterial vein being cut. His neck was sliced open and he fell dead as his cum stained on Duela's pussy

"That is so fucking sexy!" Deathwing screamed, cumming in her ass

"AH! Deathwing...You're so naughty." Duela smiled, licking her father's blood off her blade. "I LOVE it!"

"This sight is disturbing, even to me." A male voice laughed from the darkness, the red eyed male leaning against the wall

"Who the FUCK'RE you?" Deathwing asked, pulling out of Duela and turned to the figure, not caring his dick was still handing out.

"I am more interested in what her name is." The guy smirked, pointing at Duela

"My name's 'Bladette', peeper." Duela answered, pulling her panties up

"Wanna go a round?" She mocked with a grin

"That sounds hot, can I watch?" Deathwing smirked

"... You two are freaks." The red eyed man shook his head

"So?" The two responded

"... Want to cause some terror?" He grinned


	9. The Second Tower!

**Mighty TAB X** : Argent is a leader, a daughter of an alien and an evil businessman, from New Zealand, understanding, a 'big sister'.

 **warhaven22** : We are not doing a mary-sue like that

 **God of the Challenge** : Protecting the world?

 **61394** : Yes. The _first_ teaser showed the dark Nightwing. HOWEVER this was a reveal for Bladette, not the evil Nightwing

 **Mr . unknow** : Actually it is a slight reference to Transformers

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **To everyone who reacted to the ending of chapter 8** : That's kinda the point. Earth 3 is pretty messed up.

 **Mr . unknow** : I didn't know of 'The Little Rascals' when 'Blurr' was thought up, I was trying to think of a name that sounded fast and cool.

 **61394** : It's still Nightwing's alternate.

 **God of the Challenge** : Dr Fate is still travelling the multiverse. There's a LOT going on.

 **warhaven22** : *Sigh* there will be NO Celestialsapien, half or otherwise, inclusions in the harem. It would make it too broken and render the established relations at a moot point.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Finally someone gets it. And yes, the team for the new Teen Titans IS a good tea.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Boo!

Ha, gotcha!

Okay, everyone, there's some lemons and limes in this chapter

Also, remember, Cass, Jason and Bart are 13 and 15 respectively. Entering adulthood

And for all mm fans who like Kamen Rider? Well... I got Ghost into it. He is up to date on Build and is currently watching OOO. Yay! Expect some more references than normal as he falls into the pit of awesome!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 9: The Second Tower!  
**

* * *

It took a while, but now the Teen Titans' tower was up and operational. The Titan's stood with the New Teen Titan's, looking up at the younger teams new tower "Well, what do you think?" Duela asked kindly.

"Awesome!" Bart answered

"We get our own rooms?" Jason added

"Of course." Victor nodded

"Then I'm good." Jason answered.

"I think we've done enough standing around. I want to see what's inside." Rose spoke

Cass whimpered, holding Duela's hand

"It's okay. Daddy and I are here." Duela whispered

"For now." She whispered sadly

"No. We'll ALWAYS be here. Two minutes away. Okay?" Dick answered

She nodded, hugging him tightly and sniffing

Garth looked at the three hugging and smiled gently, seeing how well they have a family dynamic. Duela hugged Cass, humming a familiar tune and Cassandra visibly calmed down

 _"When there's trouble, you know who to call."_ James sang softly, smiling at the tune

 _"Teen Titans."_ Duela responded. The group smiled softly, understanding what Duela and Dick had done. Used their song as a lullaby of sorts to cheer up/calm down Cassandra

'Note to self, learn that song.' Jason and Bart thought.

"What's that song?" Argent blinked

"Something James made up for us a few years ago." Dick answered "A song he wrote. And Raven used to bind our souls together."

"Sounds great." Rose and Argent answered before they subtly glared at each other

'Err...Okay?' James blinked seeing that.

"Here is the corresponding to the tower." Victor said, passing them all the sheets

"Okay." Each answered, except for Cass as she just nodded

"So what's this for?" Garth asked innocently.

"The codes to get in and set up the computer systems and all that." Jinx waved off

"Oh, okay." Garth nodded, being a bit more informed now... he should have listened at the team meeting but hey, family life

"Okay." Argent mumbled as walked forward and input a pass word, opening the tower

 **"** **WELCOME ARGENT."** A voice spoke through the intercom of the Tower.

"Sweet!" Bart grinned and ran inside at super speed

"The fridge isn't stocked yet; right?" Rose asked

"No, not yet." James chuckled and shook his head

"Good. First thing to do once we are settled in." Jason nodded

"But don't worry about the beds. Okay?" Victor added

"Oh, already provided with those?" Garth asked

"Yep." Victor nodded, in reply the others nodded and smiled

"I call the remote." Jason spoke jokingly.

"Hey!" Rose frowned. The two raced off and tried to snag the remote first.

"Heh-heh. Those two." Dick rolled his eyes as they all entered the main room of the Tower...

Cass sat down, using the remote to turn the TV on

'How did she-?' Rose and Jason asked themselves, giving up their small 'fight' as they realized Cass had somehow won

"I will go check my room." Garth answered, leaving them on their one

Argent sat down, crossing her legs as she watched the TV "What're you watching?" She asked Cass.

"Show." She stated simply

"Fair enough." Argent relaxed and sat next to her.

Over with Tara, she was on her own, she was mustering up the courage to tell James how she felt after such a long time 'Okay. Okay, today's...today's the day.' She thought 'I can do it. I can.' As soon as she stepped out of her room she began to panic. 'I can do it. I can do it...I can't do it, I can't do it!' And raced off to a different room.

"... Terra?" The other Titan's blinked

"What's wrong with her?" Kom pondered

"Let me ask." Jinx answered, going off to see her. The others shrugged a bit; making sure everything was set up properly. In the other room, Tara was hugging herself, ashamed that she couldn't confess her feelings. It was only a few seconds later that Jinx found her "Hey." Jinx smiled, hugging her

"Hi." Tara sniffed as she leaned into Jinx's arms

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked kindly.

"I..." Tara started only to stop herself

"Its okay, Tara. You can tell me." Jinx answered.

"I can't." She mumbled

"Tara, either you tell me. Or I cause a little luck to MAKE you tell me." Jinx answered seductively.

"What?" Tara gasped

"Come on~. Tell me~." She teased, stroking down Tara's cheek gently.

"Hmm." Tara blushed and did not say a thing

Jinx just smiled and slowly traced around Tara's body, thinking this would get her to relax and talk. Tara whimpered and stayed silent, mostly out of embarrassment and confusion "We're both girls. We can share secrets." Jinx whispered into Tara's ear and stroked her body, a hand running over Tara's thighs. After all, she guessed the reason why already

Tara bit her lip as she felt Jinx's wandering hands...And she couldn't keep her mews in any longer "I love James!" She nearly screamed, blushing. She covered her mouth from embarrassment, but the truth was now out. Tara just confessed to Jinx about her feelings for James...  
Why where Jinx's fingers slipping into her pants?  
"J-Jinx. Jinx?" Tara gasped as she felt Jinx's slender fingers. She let out a loud gasp, one of Jinx's fingers playing with her clit

"It's good that you're honest with yourself." Jinx whispered, playing with Tara's breast and clit "I've known you've had an eye on my boyfriend for years."

"Y-You knew?" Tara moaned

"Of course I knew." Jinx smirked "We basically shared a room for two years and you are as subtle as James can be."

"I-I just-I'm sorry!" Tara apologised, covering her face.

"It's fine." Jinx smiled, a finger pushing into the blondes pussy

"Eep!" Tara squeaked as she felt Jinx's finger slide into her snatch

"It's fine." Jinx repeated "We don't mind having you join, you are basically part of our love nest already."

"R-Really? You don't mind?" Tara panted, feeling her flower being played with by another person. Jinx shook her head, kissing her. Tara's eyes widened as she felt Jinx' soft lips and squirted onto Jinx's fingers. She blushed in shame, her panties and yellow shorts stained with her juices.  
Literally.

"Wasn't that nice?" Jinx teased, licking her juice-stained fingers.

"Hmmm." Terra just nodded, panting

"Now...I'm gonna help you tell James. Okay?" Jinx spoke

"Okay." Tara nodded breathlessly

"Atta girl. We'll tell him tonight." Jinx answered

"Oh, and if you liked that... I'm not even the best at lessing. Kom has a killer tongue." She grinned

"A-are you serious?" Tara blushed

"Yep." Jinx nodded, winking

* * *

*Time skip*

The group were finishing up dinner and getting ready for bed. Cassandra walked into her new room, which felt giant. Like she was an ant in a world of fifty foot people 'Whoa.' She thought, feeling intimidated. Especially since for the first time since she found them... none of her parents would be in the same house as her as she slept 'Hmm.' She frowned and went to her room...or a room that didn't have Bart waiting in it... She locked the door behind her

She sighed as she was now alone. Hopefully. But she knew her parents were just a short while away... She then began to set up every form of trap she could think of and any trap she COULDN'T think of, she'd have to improvise. Soon she was asleep, hugging her pillow

In the other room, Garth was looking out to the ocean. He smiled, the sight calming him 'I shall make you proud, my King.' he thought 'I will honour Atlantis.'

In Rose's room, she found herself putting her sword and armour away, so that she was only wearing her shirt and loose trousers. Trousers that she soon lost 'Finally...Some relief.' She thought, falling into her bed as her hands expertly rolled over her body 'Hmm~, this feels nice.' She mumbled to herself as a hand played with her nipples, the other running along her thighs. It was a good thing that she locked her door. She wanted privacy. 'James~.' She thought 'You really know your way around a girl!'

We move to another room, a bolt of lightning zipping around at high speed "CoolAwesomeNeat!" Bart spoke at super speeds, looking around through the rooms. Soon his room was decorated JUST how he wanted, making him nod in satisfaction "Good. THAT'S better." Bart commented, sitting in his bed... And found a bulge in his uniform "Huh? Err...What?" He wondered before he groaned "Stupid puberty. Stupid speedster metabolism." He mumbled, pulling out a blue tube like item from his draw. It was squishy and looked almost like jelly, the tip having an opening in the shape of a woman's vagina "Can't believe I'm doing this here." He thought, quickly locking his door and closing the curtains. He opened his suit, gulping "O-Okay...Just...Just like last time." He blushed, pouring some lube on his dick and sliding the toy into his penis "Ah~, oh boy. That feels good." He moaned, his arm moving the toy up at down in a blur of super speed and he could only imagine one girl he was doing this with 'That-that's it Cass. Oh god, you're so soft!' He thought 'You cumming again? Well, super speed does make a lady squirt!' he joked and flirted in his mind, his hand speeding up 'I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna stain your vagina!' He thought "Cass~!" He moaned

Now let's go to another room, Jason's... Who was currently throwing Birdarang into a picture of Bart "Stupid. Speedster. Dick." He spoke, throwing Birdarang after Birdarang into a dartboard with Bart's face on the bullseye. "Flirting with Cass. Making her uncomfortable."

 **THUD!  
STAB!**

Another Birdarang went between the picture's eyes "She deserves better than that." Jason huffed, tired of his game 'Cass DEFINITELY needs someone better.' He thought, thinking of someone that could look after her. Like how Barbara, Dick and Duela look after her.

We now go to the leaders room. Argent was currently having a shower to calm her nerves. All of this seemed surreal, like she was leaving home for the first time again. She sighed, remembering her asshole of a father. The rich bastard. The two never really got along.  
He was a drug kingpin  
All his gains were caused by the misfortune and addiction of others. Then there was her mother... The alien she never met. It was heartbreaking for her, knowing only her father's misdeeds and her mother's absence...it made her feel alone.  
So, so alone.  
But now... She found them. James, Kori, Kom and the others.  
The Titans.  
She found a family in them.  
A new family  
And one that... She could be proud of. She smiled, proud of herself

* * *

*With the Titan's*

 _"How'd you think they're getting on?"_ Sarah's voice spoke through to Victor via video call.

"At this time? Probably getting ready for bed." He joked. "But there's potential."

 _"I'm glad you're home."_ She smiled

"Yeah, me too. I do miss you though." Victor responded

 _"I'll be over tomorrow."_ Sarah replied

"I'll be waiting." he smiled.

 _"I love you."_ Sarah finished up.

"I love you too." Victor answered as Sarah hung up the phone. He smiled, grabbing a beer and joining the others

"Seeing your girl tomorrow?" Karen asked kindly

"Yeah. I'll admit, I'm excited." He smiled

"Happy for you Vic." James smiled, sipping his beer

"Cheers." Vic raised his bottle and drunk from it. The Titans clicked their drinks together, smiling

"Hmm. Hey, we better head off." Duela spoke with a yawn.

"This early?" Rachel asked

"We want to be up early." Dick explained

"And private time!" Duela laughed, dragging her boyfriend out of the room

"Ah, of course." Karen rolled her eyes.

"Leave them. They're a cute couple." Kom responded

"And I need to head home." Gar stretched

"Thanks for coming over buddy." Victor fist-bumped his friend.

"Yeah. Kids have got play-school in the morning so...Yeah." He answered "And I'm the one dropping them off."

"I bet your children are the most behaved at their playing school." Kori spoke... And Garfield laughed like a madman "What did I say?" Kori asked

"Oh, it's nothing, Kori." Garfield wiped his laughter tears away

He hugged her lightly, smiling "I'll see everyone tomorrow!"

"See ya." They waved as Garfield transformed into a bird and flew off.

"Good thing he doesn't turn into a cheetah or something. Imagine what the papers would say." James joked

"That was bad." Vic rolled his eyes "And I'm going to bed. You're a massive love nest, not staying here alone with alcohol longer than needed."

"That's a fair comment." Rachel smiled at that.

"... Hey, where did Jinx and Tara go?" Karen blinked after Victor left

"Yeah, that's a point. I haven't seen them most of the day." Rachel added "After we got back."

Suddenly the lights of the living room turned off as Jinx walked in "Ladies and our sexy lover boy!" Jinx called "I have a surprise show for you tonight!"

"What are you talking about?" Kom frowned

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rachel commented casually

"Come on out, baby!" Jinx called

Walking into the dark room, the lights turning on as she entered, was Terra. She was wearing a small black thong, a yellow bra, a black tie, yellow thigh-high stockings and black high heeled shoes. Over all she had a strange 'sexy schoolgirl' look to her  
"Hey everyone." She smiled shyly

"She is going to be dancing for everyone's entertainment!" Jinx smiled, the look in her eyes telling the girls what she meant

"You can be so childish Jinx." Karen facepalmed "You could have just had her say it."

"But that's no fun!" Jinx frowned "Besides, she agreed to it and this will help her feel comfortable with all of us in the physical sense!"

"... I'm sorry, I'm lost." James blinked, his brain having shut down at the sight of Terra in such an outfit

"Go on girl." Jinx urged, pushing the earth bender at James

"Whoa!" She gasped, nearly falling on him. She caught herself, hands either side of his head while her hair framed her face "... Hey... Hey handsome, want a dance?" She asked with a blush before she began to sway and grind her hips in the air, towards his crotch, trying to look as sexy as possible

James didn't know what to think. His instincts just wanted to look at her while his head seemed to bob to her motions, giving the impressions he DID want a 'dance'.

"What should we-?" Kori asked Kom, only to be hushed gently by her.

"Watch and enjoy." Kom whispered

"We might get a turn soon." She giggled

"Okay." Tara nodded and danced sexily as best she could. It didn't last long, soon kissing James deeply. James' eyes widened as he felt Tara's lips on his. Was he this dense? Did he not realise this?  
'I'm doing it. I'm kissing him.' Tara thought, sitting on his lap

'Oh my gosh. Tara. How dense am I?' James thought as he held her. His hands coming to her ass

"He seems to like it." Karen smiled

Jinx nodded, sitting on Rachel's lap "Like the show?" Jinx teased, booping Rachel's nose.

"A bit." She nodded

"Want to have your own?" Jinx stroked her cheek

Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed her

"Wow, looks like everyone's starting up." Kom commented with a smile

Kori nodded in agreement, the sisters heading towards Karen with grins

"Two for me? When did **I** get so lucky?" Karen joked lightly. The sisters smiled, running their hands up her legs in perfect synch as they layed a series of soft kisses on her neck. Karen mewed gently, feeling both Alien Queens lips and fingers trace over her body. It was like she was split in half, the sisters not crossing over to the others 'side'

Tara slowly broke the kiss and looked lovingly into James' eyes.. James slowly panted and looked at Tara's clothes. "I'm sorry." He whispered

Tara just shook her head and kissed him again 'Why is he such a nice guy?' Tara thought lovingly. She reached down and unzipped his pants, smiling

"I-I guess I owe you some love; don't I?" James joked lightly as he saw Tara's perseverance

"Okay." She nodded, pulling her panties aside

"Oh boy." James blinked, feeling hard on his meat "Hmm." James hummed gently.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked in worry.

"I think...I need to please YOU first." James answered warmly, kissing her and gently played with her pussy, stimulating it to get Tara wet only to find she already was "Oh. Guess I was a step behind." James chuckled awkwardly.

"It's fine." Tara answered, positioning herself over his member. "I want this."

"I know." James nodded, kissing her and gently lowering her onto his member.

"Ohhh!" Terra moaned, feeling herself being spread open

"You're-You're tight, Tara." James moaned, feeling how warm she was.

"Yessss~!" Terra moaned, holding his close

"Okay, is anyone ELSE turned on right now?" Karen asked, feeling her breasts felt up while seeing this scene. Kom and Kori moaned in a reply, sucking her nipples "Oh god!" Karen moaned happily

"Want to try ME out, Rae?" Jinx kissed her.

"I thought I have been." She grinned, subtly sliding her fingers in and out of Jinx's pussy

"Ah!" Jinx gasped and moaned happily at the feeling

"Gotcha." Rachel smiled, kissing her and feeling her breasts. Jinx moaned, rubbing the half-demonesses breasts

"Tara. I-I'm gonna cum." James panted, looking lovingly into her eyes

"In me." She nodded

"O-Okay." James nodded, panting heavily before releasing into her womb. The two kissed, moaning

"Sister. I think our husband is done." Kori whispered. Kom nodded, licking Karen's clit

"Hmm! Kom, you~." Karen moaned happily, kissing Kori full on the lips.

"Mmmm." Kori kissed back, moaning

"Want to up the ante, Rachel?" Jinx asked

"Meaning?" Rachel responded, to which Jinx removed her shirt.

Over in the other seat, James and Tara were panting as he hugged her. "How was it?" He asked gently

"The best." She smiled

James smiled and slowly pulled out of her. "I guess...'Welcome to the harem' is in order?" He joked lightly "Or better yet, welcome to the family."

"I like the second one." She whispered, relaxing into his arms. She held him close, smiling

With the other girls, they were having their own lesbian love-making to take care of, with Rachel and Jinx locking their hips together. The two moaned deeply, their pale flesh against each other

"They're having fun." Kom teased. "I want some chocolate, myself."

Kori nodded as she sat down on the coach. She lifted Karen up, her super strength able to easily hold the girl up by her thighs. She sat her on her face, licking at the wet pussy before her, while spreading the black girls ass for Kom "OH MY GOD!" Karen gasped, feeling her waist being stimulated by both sisters, Kom eating out her ass while Kori attacked the pussy

"Did...they try that on you?" Tara whispered to James.

"No, they double attack my penis." He shook his head "But they love doing it with the girls."

"Huh. Guess that's something I'll have to learn." Tara answered

"I've heard it feels really good, so get ready." He teased gently

"Meep." She squeaked

* * *

*Time SKip*

Cassandra mumbled, waking up. She yawned and stretched, seeing that her traps hadn't been activated, meant that Bart must've been kept at bay. She rubbed her eyes and yawned...

 **BANG!  
FLING!  
CRASH!**

"Hi..." Bart waved, hanging upside down

Cass just ignored him and walked off. It was too early in the morning to do this.

"Cass? Let me down? Please pretty girl?" Bart tried

Cass stopped briefly at the sound of that...and then closed the door behind her.

"Darn it." Bart huffed, vibrating through the trap. He landed... And started looking through the room 'I wonder if there's anything here that I can get close to her with?' He thought, looking through the room 'Nope, nope, nope. Nada. Whoa, wait a minute.' He thought as he found something.  
A certain drawer  
'A secret drawer? I wonder what she-WHOA!' He thought. Inside was her underwear 'Oh BOY!' He thought with a blush, seeing her black panties. He smiled, laughing lightly. He grabbed a pair and held them in his hands "Pretty." He smiled when he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine  
He slowly turned around and saw a VERY angry sight.

Cassandra was standing there, wet from a shower and wearing a bathrobe, her hair covering her eyes and you could almost see an inferno behind her

Bart was caught red-handed, standing there with her panties in his hand, quickly looking at her and then the panties. "Um. Bye."

 **ZOOM!**

"BART!" she roared, a new word added to her vocabulary

Over in the kitchen, Rose and Argent were sighing. Hearing the carnage that Cass was going to unleash upon Bart "Teenagers." Argent grumbled

"Ahem." Rose responded.

"I mean younger teenagers." Argent responded, rolling her eyes "So how did YOU sleep?" Argent asked

"As well as could be." Rose answered, smiling

"I wonder how Garth's been?" Argent added

"Probably good. I think he has a water-bed." Rose answered with a joke

Argent smirked a bit, chuckling. Walking out to the kitchen, Jason walked in with messy bed-hair "Tired." He mumbled

"Not enough sleep?" Rose asked

"No. Not really." He answered "New bed, it was weird."

"Want some breakfast?" Argent asked

"Please."

The two gave Jason his breakfast who tiredly ate it. That was when Cass walked in, dressed in her costume minus the mask and covered in blood Jason slowly stopped eating as he saw Cass. "Bart?" He asked simply

"Bart." She huffed, pulling up a chair and slumped

The others blinked but nodded and continued eating

* * *

*With the Titan's*

"Hmm~, what a great sleep." Duela smiled, snuggling next to Dick

"Hmm." Dick nodded and kissed her neck

"I hope Cass is okay." Duela added... And Dick's grip grew slightly tighter "I know you're worried." Duela noted. "I am too."

"Yeah." Dick sighed

"But Cass can look after herself." Duela added

"True." Dick nodded in agreement

Over in the living room, James and his lovers were sleeping on the seats...they had all made love into the night. They where all snuggled against each other, holding one another close

"Oh my gosh." Victor sighed as he saw them. "Still there?"

"Huh?" James yawned as he awoke

"Morning, your highness." Victor joked lightly. "Sleep well?"

"Technically am." James joked back "And I'm fine."

Soon the others woke up, one after another. "Oh...Did I sleep on the remote?" Rachel asked

"Think so." Jinx blinked

"Then what's-? Oh. Never mind." Karen asked, feeling something behind her back...and slowly removed her hand from it.

"Huh?" Kori mumbled

"The..." Karen began but then whispered in Kori's ear.

"OH~ yes." Kori nodded

"... Do I want to know?" Victor groaned

"Not this early in the morning." Kom answered with a tired comment

"You guys are too much." Victor sighed and walked out again

"I think we should clean up before breakfast." James suggested

The others nodded in agreement at that. They gathered all that they brought with them from last night and took it back to James' room.  
It had been a wild few days

'I wonder how many of us are pregnant?' Kom thought, thinking back to the number of times they've all made love. Admittedly they where normally very carefully, James either wearing a condom of finishing outside. But there where moments where they slipped up. They were still in their twenties, so a few innocent slip-ups were okay... Hopefully

Coming through the Tower's door was Garfield who had come back from seeing his family "Hey." He yawned

"Morning dude, how's the family?" Victor asked

"Excitable." He smiled "They really want to spend time with everyone but... Hero business and our tower use to be attacked a lot."

"Smart thinking. And Summer? How's she doing?" Victor added

"Great." He grinned happily

"Cool. Want some breakfast?" Victor asked

"I already ate." Garfield admitted. Victor nodded, getting to work

* * *

*Time Skip*

"One bacon sandwich coming up." Victor said aloud, clapping his hands.

"Hey guys." Duela waved as she and Dick finally got out of bed, Duela having a bit of a limp

"Oh come, ON." Victor sighed, seeing the limp.

"Sorry, slept weirdly and my legs got pins and needles." Duela smiled, telling the truth

"Oh. OH~ right, sorry. I thought...never mind. Breakfast?" Victor asked

"Please." Duela nodded, grinning cheekily to show she had been messing with him by exaggerating the limp

* * *

*Elsewhere*

A now familiar set of red eyes watched a portal, a mad grin on his face as he typed away on the computer in front of him "It's nearly time." He stated


	10. Rise of Arsenal!

**Monkey D Critic** : We are not adding anymore characters.

 **Mighty TAB X** : What Ghost said.

 **darkboy18** : Yes, a bit.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : There is no Jason/Rose! Rose is interested in JAMES and Jason is too young for her

 **Guest** **chapter 9 . Jun 16** : HE does not interact with many woman in a positive enough light for us to justify that sort of story.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Be fair, Bart is a hormonally charged adolescent who shows attraction by teasing. And no, Jason is younger than Rose.

 **darkboy18** : Yep, Earth 3. It WOULD be an unusual relationship if it happens.

 **Guest chapter 9 . Jun 17** : Thanks. And a nice little joke segment between you and the characters.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Perfects are the next step of the evolution, going past the 'civil war simulation' and achieving full power and control.

 **God of the Challenge** : He TRIED to destroy her, but through determination, both Kent Nelson's will and Raven's determination she survived.

 **Naruto Hatake** : He is trying, he's still learning to control his hormones.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Here we go with the start of this storyline, we are properly kicking it up!

Expect lots of references, comic nerds!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 10: Rise of Arsenal!  
**

* * *

Back in Jump City, the Titans were keeping a recon around the city. Just normal patrols, but the people where happy to see their heroes again. All the fliers were overhead while the others were on the ground, keeping things covered. Victor, driving his car, Dick and Duela following on their motorbike, yeah, Duela still sharing with Dick "You know, we COULD switch places." Duela suggested.

"Not happening. YOU need more training with a motorbike and I KNOW you grind your ass on my crotch when we get like that." Dick responded

"Spoil sport." His lover frowned

"Next time though. We'll practice. Okay?" Dick reassured her.

"Kay." She grumbled

Up in the air, Kori and Kom were flying next to James' Necrofriggian form, with Jinx and Karen, with Raven carrying up the rear "I could have traveled with Tara." Jinx mumbled as she was surrounded by anti-light

"Yeah, but isn't this more fun?" Rachel asked

"I guess." Jinx shrugged

"Guys, look. I think we're on the clock now." Karen spoke.

Changeling was running around town as a cheetah, slipping in and out of alleys and along streets 'Guess people aren't as scared of a cheetah running around as long as I keep to the alleys.' He thought, then he heard a car alarm, showing some people trying to break into it 'Plus me being a hero for two years.'

"Huh? What's-Oh crap! A cheetah!" The thugs spoke in shock

"It's Changeling!" another yelled

"Bolt!" The first spoke, as they ran off.

Changeling grinned, following them 'Some things don't change.' He thought.

Elsewhere a black portal opened, the world rippling around it. Like the universe itself found the portal terrifying and painful. Emerging from the portal was a red booted foot, that revealed a blood red and black costumed man with a mechanical arm and crossbow on his back. His hair was a buzz cut, tattoos and scars on his normal arm and five o'clock shadow "A new place to hunt." The man mocked, loading a gun with a fresh clip

The people who saw this universal rip in the streets were backing off and about to run.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Several bodies fell to the floor, bullets having pieced their heads. The red suited man was laughing at the people fled to save their lives "Now." The man spoke, refilling the clip. "The hunt is on."

* * *

*time skip*

Coming through the city, the Titans saw the massacre in the streets. Multiple people were slaughtered. "What... Happened...?" Tara whispered in horror

"I-I don't. I don't know." James whispered in fright...and closed the eyes of a child with a bullet hole in their head. He knelt down and closed the child's eyes, having flashes of his younger siblings in that state.  
And he shook in anger

"James?" Kori asked kindly, touching his shoulder in worry

"We are stopping this monster." He stated darkly

"James." Kori gasped

"I agree. Killing kids. Families. It's like whoever did this, didn't care." Kom answered. Dick and Duela where silent, use to this sort of sickening sight from Gotham

"We'll check the trail. Whoever did this can't be far behind." Raven spoke while Cyberian examined them bullet wounds.

"The guy isn't hiding." He frowned "He is walking. Shooting anyone he sees. Or chasing anyone he sees running or hiding."

"Which means... He's here." Jinx gasped

"That way." Karen frowned. The group followed as they searched around.  
They ran, a rightful anger filling their souls

Up in one of the buildings, the red-suited man was smiling darkly. 'Good little rabbits. Let's hunt.' He span the gun, a mocking laughter filling the air

Down on the ground, the group were looking around and tried to think of where this guy was. James opened the door a random building, looking around "No, nothing here." He frowned, still feeling angry "Nothing!" Again and again, the Titans couldn't find the murderer, Their rage and fear filling them

 **SNAP**

The team froze. The snap from wherever drew their attention. Was it a twig on the ground in the streets? Or a ploy by the murderer?

Then they heard the laughter, the red clad figure jumping down

 **THUD**

"Well, well. Look who's in my trap." The being spoke as the light illuminated and revealed him

"... Roy?" Nightwing gasped

"You know him?" Cyberian asked

"'Roy'? Ha. No-one's called me that in a LONG time." The now named 'Roy' responded "Nearly fifteen years I think."

"Then who ARE you?" Raven asked

"Call me... Arsenal." He answered, pointing his gun at Raven

 **BANG!**

The bullet traveled through the air, but it was stopped as James exhaled and froze it in the air with the bullet stabbing into a wall of anti-light "Oh? You've got an ice-breather. Interesting." He smiled. "Try and catch me." Arsenal spoke, causing a smoke wall. He tried to run, climbing up a building with skill and precision... and Nightwing was ready for him, already there "Huh. That's something." Arsenal spoke, subtly activating his robotic arm.

"Come on." Nightwing pulled out his mini-bo staff's ready for battle

"Fine." Arsenal commented, his mechanical arm lifting him up and over Nightwing to get equal footing.

The two began to trade blows, both clearly expert fighters

'He's good. But he holds back. He doesn't want to hurt me.' Arsenal thought to himself, trading blows with Nightwing. 'He's as much of a fool as Deathwing said he'd be.'

'Damn it, he's strong and skilled. But I've got to keep him conscious.' Nightwing thought to himself, kicking Arsenal in the side 'We need answers!'

Arsenal smirked, his hand retracting and produced a blade from the top of his wrist and he slashed Nightwing across the thigh

"ARGH!" Nightwing screamed as he felt his leg almost being sliced open  
Another slash, hitting his other leg  
"ARGH!" Nightwing screamed

"Shame. You could've been a challenge." Arsenal jeered, slashing at his arm

"ARGH!" Dick screamed in pain.

Arsenal was grinning madly, glaring down at Dick...before he was blind sided by a mallet cracking over his face. "Hands off my man!" She glared

Arsenal wiped off the blood from the side of his head. "Oh yeah. The crippled bitch. Heard of you. How's the legs?" He antagonized her

 **WHAM!**

Arsenal had hit ALL the nerves here. Duela was swinging at Arsenal with all her might, even WITH his metal arm taking hits. Arsenal flinched, feeling his metal arm buckle against its port in his arm

"You. Don't. Hurt. HIM!" Duela spoke with each swing on Arsenal.

'CHRIST! How hard does this bitch swing?' Arsenal asked himself. He quickly pulled out a gun and fired a bit

Duela's reflexes managed to dodge a few of the bullets, though the loud bangs were enough to disorient Duela.

Pushing her off, Arsenal grabbed her mallet and stood up. He had to jump back, dodging the star bolts fired by the Tameranian sisters

"Gah! Bitches!" Arsenal snarled

"You take that BACK!" Kori proclaimed as she shot star-bolts at him

James dropped down, transforming into the tiger like alien "ROAR! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', ARSENAL! YOU DO. **NOT**. HURT MY FRIENDS!" James' tiger alien roared "OR ELSE YOU DEAL WITH WRAGE!"

"'Wrage', what kinda fuckin' name is-" Arsenal insulted before

 **RRRRRRRRRIP!**

 **CRASH!**

Arsenal was punched all the way to the roof's entrance with his metallic arm ripped off "... Ow..." Arsenal mumbled before falling unconscious

Wrage growled as he crushed Arsenal's arm with his bare hands and grabbed the unconscious murderer by the front, pulling him up to his face making everyone's hearts stop

"James. James, don't." Kom spoke.

"He... He murdered them. Children." Wrage snarled, feeling his anger rise as all he could do was imagine his siblings in the position of those kids "Chil. Dren! He is a monster!"

"I know. And he WILL be put on trial. You're not a killer." Kom answered., putting her hand on his

James growled gently and looked at Arsenal... And he transformed back to his normal self "We get Nightwing to the hospital."

* * *

*time skip*

Dick was currently in surgery. The lacerations on his legs and wound in his arm were deep. Luckily they were clean cuts so the woulds could be dressed and fixed up. Nothing life threatening, nothing that would leave too much damage "Dick." Duela cried as she waited outside the operating room.

"He is fine." Victor assured

"I know but. I-" Duela cried, not wanting to lose him. Karen frowned and hugged her

Outside the group, James was breathing heavily, thinking on Arsenal. How he wanted to kill him. "James. Are you thinking about the Arsenal?"

"Yes, Kori. I am." He nodded solemnly.

His wife sat next to him, holding his hand "We've taken ALL his weapons. He is not getting out of prison." Kori whispered

"Who even is he?" James hissed

"I do not know. Dick seems to know, we will ask him when he wakes." Kori answered

Everyone nodded in agreement "I wanted to kill him." James admitted, not wanting to hold it in anymore. "I wanted. To kill. Him."

"But you didn't. You are NOT a killer." Kori responded, feeling worried for her husband

"I ALMOST DID!"

The team froze at James' outburst.

"I almost killed him! I wanted to!" James cried

Rachel went to him, tilted up his head so that she could see into his crying eyes...and used her powers to help quieten his mind. She placed her forehead against his, crying as she felt his pain

"R-Rachel." James frowned, seeing her in pain from him.

Their pain, the pain shared between them.  
The guilt and agony  
They cried

"James. I didn't know." Rachel whispered telepathically, seeing James' memories about his Necrofriggian siblings  
Seeing their many, many deaths. All but he and Krystal

"I never told anyone." James responded via his mind "She doesn't even remember."

Rachel removed her hands and hugged him.

"I still see them sometimes in my nightmares." He whispered "The tragedies. Seeing their deaths. Before my very eyes with no way to save them."

Kori and Kom caught what James said, but they didn't know what he was on about. They just joined the hug, supporting their husband

Victor turned to Garfield who knew what he was going to say. 'Let's give them some room.' Victor and Garfield went to join Duela just to keep her company

* * *

*with the Teen Titans*

Cass was currently on her own, huddled in her room. The Team were told about Dick's predicament. "Daddy." She mumbled in fear

Jason and the others were waiting outside, they didn't want to disturb her "You okay, Jason?" Rose asked

"Yeah." Jason nodded sadly. "I mean, I KNOW he's gonna be okay, but...Jeez."

Bart nodded, clearly sad

Argent went around giving drinks to the group. Garth declined politely, just looking out at the sea and thought deeply.

"Thanks." Jason and Bart whispered, taking the drinks. A simple lemonade but they needed it

"Thanks, Argent." Rose responded

Argent nodded kindly and went to Cass' room, hoping she would drink something. She knocked on the door and waited patiently

"Yes?" Cass responded quietly after a minute of silence.

"Hey Cass, can you open up please?"

Cass didn't respond. Argent didn't want to intrude but she wanted to knock again.  
Soon the door opened slowly.  
Cass looked up at Argent with red eyes, she was crying heavily.

Argent frowned sadly and hugged her. Cass hiccuped as she was hugged. She didn't want her dad to die, she loved him 'Oh Cassandra.' Argent thought gently. "He'll be fine. It's just a few small cuts." She soothed

"Hope." Cass whispered, trying to say 'I hope so.'

Argent nodded and rubbed her back

* * *

*Time skip, with the Titan's*

Dick and the Titan's left the hospital, Duela still fussing over him "Duela, I'll be fine." Dick reassured him. "Besides, I heard about what you did to Arsenal."

Duela blushed, smiling proudly "I did it for you."

"Speaking of that sociopath, where is he?" Dick asked

"Under lock and key and has been stripped of EVERY weapon." Victor reassured him.

"I will to talk to him." Dick stated simply

"Already?" Duela asked making Dick just nod in reply

"There's guards so he's not alone." Victor added, knowing that Dick wouldn't change his mind

"So will we." James added

"Guys-." Dick began to answer

"No arguing mate. We're going." James answered

"After all, we need to interrogate this sicko." Gar added

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it." Dick answered. The Titan's smiled and nodded

"I've got to make a call. Okay?" Duela spoke. "I'll meet you back at the tower?" The others nodded, Dick kissing her. Duela headed off, going back to the tower. She was going to tell Cass, Dick was okay

"Let's go guys." Dick spoke

* * *

*time skip*

We find ourselves at the police station, where Arsenal was being held. One arm in a high tech restraint, his legs in similar restrains. His metal arm far away. He still had his mask on per a 'request'.

"Hello, Roy." Dick spoke, looking down at the double of a friend

Arsenal looked up with a dark grin. "Hey. Surprised to see you walkin'. Thought I cut a ligament. Guess I was off." He mocked "Then again you are skilled, that's probably what saved your life!"

"Roy, what the hell is wrong with you? What happened?" Dick inquired

"Ha! You're slow!" 'Roy' laughed

"The hell're you talking about?" Garfield asked

"When has YOUR Roy had a missing arm?!" Roy laughed loudly, showing the stump and how it had long since had the wound that had severed his arm healed over

Dick's eyes looked at it and saw that Arsenal was telling the truth. "Then who ARE you then?"

"What is he?" He smirked, looking at James

"What?" James asked, looking down at Arsenal "What do you mean?" James asked

"I know who you are." Arsenal answered. "Not from here, are ya?"

"... no way." Victor gasped

"You're from another world." James realised

"Yep!" Arsenal laughed

"Here's a question: why the HELL are you crazy?" Garfield asked

"Because I'm the BAD GUY, dumbass." Arsenal mocked

'Ask a stupid question.' Garfield chastised himself

"Here's mine: who sent you?" Dick asked

 **CRACK!  
CRUNCH!**

"You." He smirked before he bit down, soon foaming from the mouth

"What-?" Garfield asked

"Cyanide!" Victor quickly spoke trying to stop him from dying but it was too late. Arsenal was dead with a smirk on his face

"Damn it!" Dick snapped, leaving the room.

"Dude!" Gar yelled, running after him

James looked at Dick and frowned, knowing he could go after him...But then he saw Arsenal. 'What did he mean by 'you'? Is there...another Dick?'

"An alternate universe." Rachel frowned "An... Opposite of ours, it seems."

"Where good is bad." Victor surmised, getting up after he saw that Arsenal's tooth was missing. "Cyanide capsule in his tooth."

"Makes sense." Jinx commented

"So what now? We just wait here and wait for another 'evil-us' to appear?" Kom asked sarcastically, not liking the aspect of an evil version of herself or Kori.

"We could be able to track them to their worlds, especially with his body." James commented

"Wait, we are going to that world?" Kori asked

"We at least need to know their world. So we can lock it off from ours if needed." James explained

"I'll get to work on it." Victor answered

"I'll help." James added "Became a bit of an expert on the subject."

"I'd welcome it." Victor answered with a small smile.

* * *

*Back at the Titan's Tower*

Duela was going to comfort Cass and tell her that everything was going to be okay "Daddy just has to be careful not to push himself too far for a few days. He's fine baby girl." Duela said for what felt like the tenth time, even though she understood why the asian girl was the way she we at the moment, hugging her daughter close

Cass nodded in the hug, feeling so scared "... Be okay Daddy." She mumbled

"He will be." Duela hushed her gently.

In her room, Rose was practising with her sword. She wanted to be prepared for whoever was coming. Whatever it was, it was big "Rah! Ha-HA!" She exclaimed as she swung her sword to hit the dummy.

In the darkness, four red eyes watched intrigued by these events...


	11. Entry To Earth 3!

**Mighty TAB X** : Yep. He has finished OOO and is finishing Ex-Aid, as of posting this chapter, and is going to start Drive. He is also up to date on Build.

 **Mr . unknow** : No.

 **61394** : He has had one for ages.

 **thecrabmaster** : Maybe, possibly next chapter.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **SaurusRock625** : Close but no cigar. Who ELSE has red eyes?

 **thecrabmaster** : Thank you, we try and improve with each story we do. Yes. NEVER mess with Duela if you hurt her family. Um, you might have to wait a while.

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : Yep, not looking good.

 **61394** : Yes, yes he does. I THINK we introduced him in 'James Harem' the first one.

 **Mr . unknow** : That would be overkill.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Here we go, the entry way to hell!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 11: Entry To Earth 3!  
**

* * *

The Titans were now back home, Dick was back from his storming off. He needed to clear his head from what Arsenal told him.  
About how another him sent someone to kill people

"Feeling better, Dick?" Garfield asked

"No. Yes. I dunno. After what Arsenal said...How another 'me' ordered him to kill people." Dick explained

"Dude, we'll figure it OUT. Okay? Whatever this 'Evil-You' is planning, we'll stop him." Garfield answered

"That's what I'm afraid of. If it's ME...Then he'll have plans." Dick answered

"And I doubt he's alone." Victor frowned

"There is one bright side." Gar smiled "They won't have an evil James!"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's true. I'm not native to this world." James agreed, seeing the good side of it.

"Plus you're too good to have an evil version." Jinx teased

"That's true." Kom nodded seriously, remembering the events two years ago

James nodded with a small smile. "We'll figure something out, okay Dick?"

"... Thanks." Dick smiled gently

"Besides, if we worry about it too much we'll make mistakes." James added

"True." Dick nodded and laughed

"Come on, let's take five. Okay?" Kom added, The others nodded, admitting they needed this. They sat around on the couches and relaxed, Cass sitting between Duela and Dick as Duela brought her back to Titan's Tower afterwards

Garfield saw the family dynamic between the three, reminding him of his own. 'Shoot. The time.' He thought. "Guys, I gotta go."

"Go on." Rachel dismissed

"See you later." Garfield answered, going off to see his family.

The group sighed, relaxing "Well, at least he's taking family life well." Victor spoke

"Yeah." Tara smiled

"Hey, want to put on a movie?" James offered

"Here our we go out?" Duela asked

"In." Cass stated simply

"I'm okay staying in." Jinx added

"All in favour of staying in: raise your hand." Karen spoke and almost instantly everyone raised their hands.

"We're in then." James answered, getting up to get a DVD "... What do we watch?" He asked the age old question

"Star Wars." Duela spoke

"Wizard of Oz." Another spoke

Soon the requests came flooding in.

* * *

*time skip*

"Well, we finally got that sorted." James spoke simply after figuring out WHICH film to watch and half the team was asleep before they could even watch the movie 'Awe.' He thought gently, seeing some of the team wearing blankets with their respective families. He smiled, turning everything off 'Night guys.' He thought. He went to his own room, yawning

'What a day.' He thought, stripping off in the privacy of his room. He smiled, sighing happily again 'After all this...We just need some R&R.' He thought and flopped into his bed. He drifted to sleep, a forbidding feeling creeping up his spine

* * *

*The next day*

James slowly got out of bed, feeling his head bunged up from a deep night's sleep and someone lying atop him "Huh?" He whispered, looking at the person lying on him. He saw it was Kori, his wife snuggling against him "Oh." He smiled and kissed her "Wake up my star." He urged gently

"Hmm~" She mumbled awake and looked into James' eyes. "My love." She smiled, kissing him

"Sleep well?" He asked

"Very. We missed you last night." She whispered

"You were all already asleep." He teased. Kori just smiled and snuggled close. "I love you." He mumbled against her hair, giving her tiny kisses

"I love you too." Kori answered. They say there for another ten, maybe twenty minutes. Just holding each other 'I wonder what it would be like with children?' Kori thought gently with a smile. She imagined the small one, running in to wake them up for Christmas  
A young blue haired and pale orange skinned child with blue eyes. Wearing purple pyjamas and laughing happily.  
Calling for his mummy and daddy, waving at them and grinning. Talking about how 'the Sandy Clause had been'  
Kori sighed happily, imagining that happy family life.

"Why are you so happy?" James smiled

"I'm thinking of our future." Kori answered innocently

"Our future?" he asked curiously

"Hmm, imagining our child waking up on the day of Christmas and asking about Sandy Claws." Kori explained

James smiled lightly, holding her close 'We'll get there soon, Kori. I promise.' James thought to himself 'I promise.'

Outside their bedroom, the respective Titans were about to wake up. Duela and Dick were still asleep on the settee with Cass between them. The protective parents

Victor was already up, having backed up his information and files onto a secure drive. He didn't want to wake them up, so he went to his room. He walked around calmly, waiting for Sarah to arrive. He took a deep breath, thinking this would be a good day. Not wanting to jinx it to say it out loud.

"You called?" Jinx joked, walking up behind him

"GAH! Jeez, Jinx. When did you get up?" Victor gasped, getting caught off guard.

"And hour ago?" She blinked

"Sorry, I thought I was the only one up." Victor explained

"Fell out of bed." She said nervously

"Ah. Can't fault you for that." Victor gave a friendly smile. Soon, a car turned up, revealing Sarah.

"That you're bae?" Jinx asked, looking out the window

"Yes, it is. I've got to go." Victor nodded proudly "Later."

"Seeya, loverboy." Jinx teased.

"Haha." Victor rolled his eyes, knowing she was only joking until he got to see Sarah again and kissed her passionately. He left the tower, flying down

"Ah~ Love." Jinx thought, imagining herself with Karen and James or Kori and Kom Heck, just anyone in his harem. In THEIR harem, her lovers 'You know, I could go for some light loving.' She thought to herself with a smile "Now who to go to?"  
Tara was asleep, Kori was probably elsewhere in the tower, Kom would be sleeping on the settee, Karen went for a shower so she could go to her...But there was also Rachel. Could be fun with her.  
She grinned, heading to the half-demons room. She knocked on the door, thinking that it would be better than just invade her privacy

"Yes?" Raven asked, opening the door

"Hey, Raven. Mind if I come in?" Jinx asked

"Sure. Um, what do you want?" Raven asked, letting Jinx in.

"Just a few... moments." Jinx walked in, an innocent air around her

"So what did you want to ask me?" Rachel asked

"Oh... Just if you wanted some Luvin'?" Jinx winked

"Really? You came for an early morning snuggle?" Rachel asked

"Yep!" Jinx grinned

Rachel sighed and looked at the clock. Not really morning, yet not lunch. "Okay. Plus, there's something I wanted to try out."

"Oooh! Sounds fun!" She grinned

"Okay, just need to lock the door." Rachel answered, doing so and began to strip off.

Jinx smiled and kissed her. The two pale skinned girls held each other in their embrace, before Rachel used her magic to conjure up an object that was poking Jinx's thigh "Huh?" Jinx blinked. Down by Rachel's waist was a magical construct of a strap-on. "Clever." She smiled

"Makes it much more 'personal'." Rachel responded, pushing Jinx to the bed

* * *

*In the living room*

"The tower is fantastic." Sarah smiled

"Well, we've had a lot of help." Victor responded

"True." Sarah nodded, kissing him softly

"It's good seeing you again." Victor spoke kindly. "In person at least."

"I know, we hardly see each other due to our jobs." Sarah answered

"At least I'm in Jump City again." He smiled

"That's true." Sarah answered.

"Care for a drink?" He asked

"Mmm." She nodded, sitting down

"Any preference?" He asked

"Water, please." She answered

He nodded, getting two glasses of water "How're the classes going?" He asked

"They are doing amazing." She smiled

"Cause they've got an amazing teacher." Victor answered

Sarah nodded, kissing her lover gently "How're things here?" She asked

"Well, kinda hectic at first. But everyone's getting on for the most part." Victor answered

"That's good." She smiled

"Yeah...We've also had an incident the other night. Nightwing got hurt." Victor followed up. "He's okay now, but...Just on our minds."

Sarah leaned against him, holding his hand "It'll be alright. I know it." Sarah reassured him

"I know." He smiled

* * *

*Time skip*

Victor and James where in the labs, looking through the computers "Found anything yet?" James asked

"I found his energy trace but there are a FEW world's in that 'area'." Victor frowned

"So it's narrowed down to a dozen worlds then?" James asked

"Or so." Victor nodded

"Damn it." James sighed. "Guess it's better than a million."

"Yep." Victor nodded in agreement, sitting back

"How did Dick know Arsenal? Sorry, 'Roy'." James asked

"Roy, in our world, is Red Arrow. Use to be Speedy." Vic explained

"Huh...Wait, yeah. I-I think I remember. Green Arrow's sidekick?" He asked

"Right." Victor nodded, sighing

"Damn, So did Speedy go on his own way or something?" James asked

"Yeah, becoming Red Hood." Victor nodded

"Dang." James rubbed his eyes "Complicated."

"No joke." Victor responded and continued to look at the different universes

* * *

*with Dick*

Dick was training in his room, but not trying to cause any strain on his body. Trying to keep his mind off his two fears 'God, I hope that my Evil-Self doesn't come over.' He thought coming to a stop 'I... I don't think I'd be able to beat him.' 'If he's me. We'll be willing to kill.' He thought sadly 'If he is as skilled as me, of he knows the same stuff I know, I would not be able to win.' He stopped his punching for a second, his fists tightening in rage "D... Damn it." He choked on his words. He punched the wall, holding back tears. He felt inferior, all of a sudden

"Dick? Are you okay?" Duela asked, waking in as she saw him with his fist in the wall.

"I'm fine." He sniffed

Duela frowned and hugged him from behind. Just trying to give him some reassurance "It'll be okay." She urged

"I'm scared, Duela. I-I don't know if..." Dick whispered "I don't know if I can protect you."

"We protect each other. I promise." Duela answered

"Okay." Dick nodded softly, kissing her

'We'll be fine.' She thought as they embraced. "I promise."

* * *

*elsewhere*

Over with Kom and Karen, they were training, just to try and stay sharp should another 'Evil-Version' should appear. They did not want to be caught off guard if another 'friend' suddenly turned out to be evil

"Kom, can I make a suggestion?" Karen asked

"Sure. What is it?" Kom stopped her star-bolt charge.

"These evil-versions. Do you think if we can use questions that only WE know the answers too and use that to make sure we are who we say we are." Karen suggested

"Huh?" Kom tilted her head

"Err...Oh, what's that scene in Harry Potter?" She mumbled. "The Order asks each other questions only THEY would know, to stop transformed Death Eaters from entering their home."

"Oh, I get you." Kom realised. "You ask 'What is my favourite movie?' and I respond with my answer."

"Yeah, but something a bit more obscure." Karen nodded"After all, if these are evil versions then they have DEFINITELY not had the same lives as us. Different events, different likes and dislikes."

"But that's a good idea. We all get together and talk. In case if they switch clothes with us." Kom nodded. Karen nodded, kissing her softly "Hey, have you seen Kori, James or Jinx and Raven around?" Kom asked

"James is helping Victor with finding that 'evil earth'. Rachel and Jinx are sharing a room at the moment. And no idea where Kori and Tara are." Karen commented

"Huh...Okay. Want to go train some more?" Kom asked

"Lunch first? My treat." Karen counter offered

"Sounds great."

* * *

*With Kori and Tara*

The two were out in Jump, going cloths shopping to clear their minds "What about this?" Tara asked, picking out a shirt for Kori.

"Yellow is not really my colour darling Tara, it does not match my skin tone well." Kori explained with a gentle smile

"I meant for me." She giggled

"Oh! Sorry. Yes, it would look lovely on you. Yellow goes with your hair very well." Kori nodded, smiling

Tara nodded, putting the shirt onto a pile of clothing to try on "It's a good thing James... What are they called again?"

"Taidens." Kori smiled

"Taydens, right. Good thing they are worth so much in our world." Tara nodded with a smile

"It is." Kori nodded and pulled out a shirt for herself. "What do you think of this for me?"

"I think it'll be about... Tight on you." Tara said, a bit jealous of the massive breasts Kori had

"Do you think?" Kori asked innocently, putting the shirt to her front and looked in a nearby mirror. "I think you are right."

"You've grown big." Tara nodded

"Hmm. Then I will choose something else." Kori answered, looking into the clothes rack.

Tara looked to the floor and put the shirt back, feeling embarrassed that she wasn't as 'developed' as Kori 'What does James see in me?' she thought

"Tara? Are you okay?" Kori asked, walking to her

"Huh? Yeah, fine." she smiled gently

"Okay. Should we go somewhere else?" Kori asked kindly

"No, we need to try this stuff on and buy them." Tara smiled

Kori smiled and went off with Tara.

* * *

*with the Teen Titans*

Cass was training, focusing. She wanted to protect her family and friends, knowing that there would be a LOT more challenges

"Cass?" Jason blinked as he walked in

 **THUD**

Cass' hand connected to the chest of a dummy before she stopped training. And acknowledged Jason "... Hi?" He blinked

"You okay?" Jason asked awkwardly

"No. Stop bad." Cass answered

"Huh?" Jason blinked

"Train. Stop. Bad." She answered

Jason thought about it for a second and realised she was "training" to "stop" the "bad" forms of her parents... It was hard understanding her sometimes.

"I think I understand you, Cass." Jason spoke, walking to her. "Want me to help? They're my family too."

Cass nodded, smiling

"Alright. Want to train with me?" He asked

Cass nodded, calmly

Outside the room, Bart was looking at Cass. His feelings for her were...becoming deeper. He gave a heartfelt sigh, a smile on his face. Yes, he was truly falling for Cassandra. But he DID feel like he bollocksed his first interaction with her when they met.. Honestly he did always think she was cute. A small crush that he was using his humour and flirting to hide, while also trying to get closer. But now, it was a full blow infatuation. Every time he tried to be funny, it seemed like he was pushed back further and further. It was a strange give and take  
'What do I do?' He thought to himself

"What's this?" Rose smirked from behind him

"Gah! Ravager!" Bart jumped in shock, seeing her

"Hi lover boy." She joked

Bart felt flustered and frustrated being called that. Though it wasn't untrue. "What do you want?"

"I should be asking you that." Rose commented

"I-Well, I-." Bart stumbled over his words.

Rose saw Jason and Cass, noting that he was spying on her. She knew what was going on. Bart was admiring Cass from afar, like some sort of anime protagonist "You like her. More than what you've said." Rose stated

"I-Well, I. Dang it. Yes. I do." Bart tried to lie, but couldn't, seeing as Rose couldn't be talked around

She smirked and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. It was a 'You're really tying that' look

"What do I do? I'm bad at this. I mean, I played those jokes cause-cause I like her." Bart answered

"REALLY! You DON'T say?" Rose rolled her eye

"Okay, what would YOU do?" Bart asked

"Tell her?" she deadpanned

"Easy for you to say." He mumbled.

Rose flinched at that, grumbeling since she still hadn't told James her feelings

"What would I tell her? That 'I think she's the prettiest girl I've seen'? That 'I can't stop thinking about her'?" He asked "That I think about her every night, how I dream about the chance to take her on a date?!"

"Might work, if you tone it down a bit." She nodded, ignoring his panicked state "Especially if you have flowers and chocolates."

"You think that'd work?" He asked hopefully

Rose shrugged at that. "Never know until you try." She answered

Bart grumbled at that answer, looking back at Jason and Cass. Cassandra was bobbing and weaving, backfipping and twisting. Dodging all of Jason's attacks, her short black hair whipping around around her 'Oh man, she looks amazing.' Bart thought with a blush

 **Pinch**

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Bart spun around

"Heh." She smirked and walked off

* * *

*with Garth and Argent*

The two were out at the bay, Garth looking out to the horizon "It's peaceful; isn't it?" Argent asked

"It can be. Sometimes it can be turbulent. But that's just the nature of the ocean." Garth answered

Argent nodded. "I hope the others are okay."

"Nightwing will be fine. He's strong." Garth answered

"More worried about James." Argent admitted

"You care for him; don't you?" Garth asked bluntly, but kindly

"Yes." She nodded without hesitation before she joked "So don't get any ideas."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Garth answered honestly.

The two smiled and laughed

* * *

*Time skip, with the Titan's*

The team were now back at the Tower, Garfield having come back from being with his children "I got your message. Sorry I took so long." Garfield apologised

"It's fine, we know you've got responsibilities." James answered

"So, you've got a good idea for us to use, Karen?" Duela asked

We find ourselves in Jump City. But not the City we know. This is the one where Arsenal appeared from. The Jump City that housed him. And in an alley, a bright circular tunnel emerged, radiating out white light and the Titans arriving through it.

"So... This is that other world?" James asked

"That's what our coordinates have been locked to." Victor nodded

"Looks the same as our old world." Garfield answered

"Looks are deceiving, stay on guard." Dick answered

"This place... Feels wrong." Raven frowned

"What do you mean?" Karen asked

"Like all the joy has been sucked out. Nothing but fear." Raven tried to explain

"Well, aren't you persistent?" A familiar yet oh so different voice mocked before a familiar... Yet oh so WRONG... Song began to play

"Was that you, dude?" Changeling asked Nightwing.

"No." Nightwing responded seriously

 _When there're heroes you know who to call!  
Terror Titans!  
From the shadows we can see it all!_

"This feels disgusting." Jinx frowned, holding her heart

"Disgusting." Karen nodded in agreement, the tune haunting and dark. A corruption.

 _When there's heroes 'saving the day'_  
 _You should run as we're on the attack!  
Cause when the world needs those do-gooders go~ne~!  
Terror Titan's, go!  
Terror Titan's, go!_

Several figures jumped down and landed in front and behind the group

"Stay on guard." Nightwing signaled

 _With their super powers, they enslave!  
Terror Titan's  
Never met a good guy that they liked!  
Terror Titan's!_

"Gah!" Raven gasped, summoning a shield of golden anti-light to block a set of darkness from behind

"Look out!" Starfire and Blackfire yelled, shooting a green and purple starbolt at a red blast from in front

 _They got the good guys six feet under!  
They never stop until everything's on fire!  
Cause they are making the world lose all control  
Terror Titan's, GO!_

Suddenly light filled the alley, revealing the attackers one by one

First to arrive was the blood stained red-haired Blood-Fire. Wearing red Tamaranean garb with silver latches, C/D breasts that held a purple jewel between them with blood-red eyes.

Second was Grid, a deep dark blue circuitry robot with emotionless red eyes. And unlike Cyberian, he was 100% Android.

Next was 'The Beast' a feral and dark green fur/skinned Changeling with wild matted hair, his canines were sharpened to points, wearing a shredded black and purple uniform.

Behind them was Deathwing, a man with long black hair wearing an over the top black domino mask. He wore a black costume that went from his neck down, a frightening red bird on his chest and shoulders, red details on his gloves and red detailing on the shins with a red utility belt that had several fund and knives holstered

Next to him, almost draped on his arm was Bladette, a stitched costumed villain with knife belts and whip around her waist, B/C-Cup breasts and stiletto heeled shoes

And to the opposite of her was an ebony black cloaked woman with four burning red eyes, blood red nails, C-Cup breasts all covered in a black and red leotard. A woman known as Nevermore

"Oh just great." Cyberian frowned, looking at the robot grey and green robot that seeemed to be glaring at him

"Huh, guess Arsenal didn't do his job. YOU'RE still alive." Deathwing commented.

"Is that my double. She looks BORING." Bladette jested

"Back off, bitch!" Duela responded

 **"Should not trust organics. They fail, unreliable."** Grid said simply

"Is that how you REALLY feel?" Cyberian asked

"Dude, what happened to YOU?" Changeling asked as he saw his doppelganger.

The Beast just snarled and growled

"Obviously THAT." Changeling answered

"You're MY opposite?" Raven asked Nevermore.

"I prefer the term 'Your Better'." Nevermore smirked "After all, you're a goodie two shoes. Looks like you've never even tasted the glorious ectasy of a soul filled with agony and fear!"

"Ah, you bring back memories." BloodFire smiled, seeing Kom.

"What're you talking about?" She asked

"Sister, it is the-" Kori pointed to BloodFire's chest

"Ah, yes. THIS little beauty." BloodFire licked her lips. "Every member of my disgusting race, a part of me. Endless power."

"You bitch!" Kom glared, unintentionally hurting Kori's feelings.

"Looks like you're all that's here." James commented, seeing them

"That it does, James." A voice mocked... A voice so similar to what they know but oh so _icy cold_ that it made the Titans _freeze_

"... No way..." Nightwing whispered

"It. Can't be." Raven whispered

They looked up and saw a figure cloaked in darkness with two bright red eyes. The figure jumped down, landing in the middle of the Titan's  
 _"4..."_ He sang as he stood up slowly, revealing his red jacket with a black A on the back and white 10's in black circles on the arms  
 _"... 3..."_ He wore black jeans that had ripped knees and tattered bottoms  
 _"... 2..."_ His feet where clad in white and red sneakers. His chest was bare showing his tanned skin and his abs as well as a burn in the shape of a 10 that was branded into his flesh. He has short spoken white hair, red eyes and a familiar face  
 _"... 1..."_ He said, looking at the group while raising his left wrist. On it was a small red metal glove with a red hourglass symbol on a dial in the back of his hand

"This... This is impossible..." James gulped, staring at the other 22 year old in the eyes

"So you're James Tennyson, the son of a hero." The person said with James' voice "I've honestly wanted to meet you for some time." He grinned with James' lips _"Terror Titan's, Kill!"_ He ordered/sang with James' face "Oh by the way, my name's Albedo Jr. Nice to finally kill you."


	12. Battle on Earth 3!

**Mr . unknow** : Yes Albedo has a son with Kai but Albedo Jr is not that child. Well... you COULD count Albedo Jr as his son

 **Longtime fan** : You do not know how happy your review made me. So allow me to repost it here so everyone can see it  
 **"Grey and Ghost have said this is NOT Albedo's kid. Albedo's kid was shown in a chapter of James' Harem adopted by a Loboan mother and her human husband. It was a filler chapter that focuses on Rook. Also his name was Alain, not Albedo Jr, and the entire chapter was basically a Kamen Rider Ghost reference**

 **I'm sorry Grey, Ghost. This must be really frustrating for you that people don't even bother to read your stories properly"**  
Yes, it can be annoying. But I am glad that SOME fans did read it properly, although that was Ben's Harem not James' Harem that Alain appeared in

 **The Wolf Paladin** : You missed a LOT! Albedo's son was taken in by a foster family and became a real polite and kind child who sees his blood parents as monsters  
You are VERY wrong as how Alain was growing up was the focus of an ENTIRE CHAPTER of Ben's Harem

 **morphx:** Yes but this is not him

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : So does Trunks. And Japan. And terrible stories. And me when I'm tired. And... okay, this got a bit out of hand

 **Marka Ragnos629** : Dealing with the Crime Syndicate?

 **Naruto Hatake** : YES HE DID!

 **61394** : It's both technically.

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : This arc in two words.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yes, Multiverse Theory.

 **morphx** : Yes. But it's not Jr here.

 **DarkLordZay** : It's possible. But due to James having a matrix that has Ultimate forms naturally, he doesn't know how to control his two selected sides or if they will be like the Evil Celestialsapien at the end of Ben's Harem...Spoilers by the way to those who haven't read it yet. You definitely should.

 **Longtime fan** : THANK YOU! Someone gets it!

 **Guest893** : Yes it is.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

DAMN you guys loved last chapter! ... and completely missed the plot. Like... entirely. Like to a point I'm curious if you have even read James OR Ben's Harem. Seriously.

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 12: Battle on Earth 3!  
**

* * *

The Terror Titans began to get the advantage, going after their respective counterparts, though they didn't think much of Karen, Jinx, Terra or Kom. However they did back up their friends and lovers

 **CLASH!**

"How? How is HE here?!" James shouted in shock, seeing his double. He was not fighting like the others, he was almost unable to move. It was like he was looking at some twisted mirror while also reliving every last one of his nightmares at the same time

"Oh, James, what's the matter buddy? Scared?" Albedo Jr smirked, walking around the bluenette

"You. You can't-" James stuttered

"'Y-y-you c-c-can't-', you MUST be that scared if you're stuttering." Albedo Jr smiled, wrapping an arm around him and giving him a mocking one-armed hug "I mean, there's no REASON, to be." Albedo Jr answered, sending shivers up James' spine "After all, death is peaceful."

James pushed back as he was getting creeped out by his alternate. "Just. Who the HELL are you?" He asked, panting in fright.

"Why James... I'm you." Albedo Jr grinned before he transformed. He transformed into a different version of James' Necrofriggian form. It was mostly bleached white with red eyes and extensions with only faint grey patches on his body yet from the fire like design of the patches and the wings it was clearly an Ultimate Necrofriggian "See the resemblance?" Albedo Jr asked with his icy voice, sounding 'pleased'.

James was no less scared/shocked than he had been when this guy first appeared, almost unable to form a coherent thought 'No...'

"Well, since this is happening. I suppose I should kill you now." Albedo Jr spoke casually.

Hearing that James acted fast, becoming Perfect Gigasaur "Get back!"

"Oh, ho-ho-ho...Getting serious are we?" Albedo Jr asked, becoming intangible.

Nightwing grunted, parrying a pairing knives that Deathwing was using instead of batons "Using blunt instruments? Pathetic. Though, how's your wounds?" Deathwing jeered

"How'd you know that?" Nightwing frowned, his sticks electrifying

"Who'd you think sent Arsenal?" Deathwing asked "Or who cut off his arm?"

"That was YOU?!" Dick yelled, cracking his baton across Deathwing's face

"Yes." He grinned with a blooded grin "What, it was just a game."

"A GAME?!" Dick yelled

"Looks like my bae's riling your fuck-buddy up." Bladette joked while she slashed with a whip covered in blades, a hard counter to Duela's normal fighting style using a mallet

"He's my boyfriend, bitch!" Duela glared, being forced to use a metal staff to block the whip

"Really? Wow, I MUST have low standards if he's not willing to kill." Bladette answered "I mean, it's the sexiest thing ever!"

"You're a psycho-bitch!" Duela commented, hitting Bladette

Over by The Beast and Changeling, they were now transformed into large wild cats, one a lion and one a panther. Changeling was doing his best to fight his counterpart but he was a savage animal. While he was holding back, The Beast seemed eager to kill. Like it was MADE to kill.  
Like that was ALL it knew  
The Beast pounced at Changeling with wild and murderous intent. Changeling changed to the size of a mouse, dodging the attack and shifted into an elephant, throwing him off.  
The Beast roared, now a bear  
Changeling turned into a bird, thinking ahead of time to get some distance between himself and his double only for his double to attack him as a falcon 'Crap!' He thought

Also in the air, were Kori and Kom were fighting against BloodFire. Working alongside them was Terra, but she was not very effective against BloodFire's powerful assault. It was like she was more powerful than Starfire!  
"What? Are you just playing with me?" BloodFire asked, acting 'cute' "Because that's soooooo~ nice of you." She smirked

"How did you get this strong?" Kom asked, shooting a starbolt at her.

"As I said! All of them are in me!" She grinned darkly

Both Kori and Kom were heart-broken, hearing that this version of Kori was so vicious "And your sister?" Starfire asked

"Who'd you think I absorbed first?" BloodFire asked sarcastically. "The bitch, thinking she was better than me because I am a Dark One!'

"Wait WHAT?!" Kom shouted

BloodFire did not answer, she just shot a red starbolt

"ARGH!" The two screamed, almost falling from the sky

"Girls!" Terra gasped and shot out boulders at BloodFire only for them to be shattered

"Really? Throwing pebbles at me?" BloodFire jeered

Over by Raven and Nevermore, the two were staring each other down with anti-light in their hands "I see that you don't aim to kill." Nevermore spoke

"Of course." Raven nodded, going through a complicated incantation and blasting

"Father would be 'so PROUD' of you." Nevermore rolled her eyes, blocking and retaliating.

"What are you talking about?! He is a monster!" Raven frowned

"In YOUR world, maybe. HERE? As much of a pussy as a pacifist pistol!" Nevermore responded, shooting two bolts of energy at Raven. She then grinned and joked "Want to swap?"

Over with Cyberian and Grid, Jinx and Karen were trying to help him with Karen going small and Jinx trying to use her luck magic on the robot **"Sensor scan. Sensing manipulation magic."** Grid spoke, as he was fighting with Cyberian. His arm turned into a rail gun and opened fire on Jinx

Jinx's eyes widened as she tried to use her magic against Grid's rail-gun, hoping that it would stop. She was sent flying into a wall, groaning in pain "Jinx!" Bumblebee called out as she zapped Grid which did nothing

 **"Ineffective battle strategies. Redirecting attentions."** Grid spoke mechanically **"Eliminate. Inferior version."**

'Oh, I don't like where this is going.' Cyberian thought to himself and tried to scan Grid only for his systems to come up with warning symbol 'SHIT!' Cyberian pulled out of the scan "Technus, attack protocol theta!" Grid's mechanical eyes widened as he felt an electrical surge in his body from Cyberian's program. Nanobots flew out of Cyberian's shoulders, forming shoulder cannons and firing

"When did you get those?" Karen asked

"Made them myself!" Cyberian answered

Over by Changeling and The Beast, it was becoming more and more bloody. Changeling finally turned into a rhino and slammed his horn against the wall, burying The Beast under rubble before he fell unconscious bleeding. Changeling panted as he transformed back into his normal self, bloodied and beaten up. 'Stay. Down.' He thought with each breath.

 **RUMBLE RUMBLE!**

"Oh...Come on." He thought in worry, looking behind him

Nightwing gasped in pain as he was thrown into a wall, yelling as a knife dug into his shoulder and pinned him against the wall "ARGH!" Nightwing yelled in pain, feeling his wound being opened up.

"How's it FEEL, lesser? Feel that rush?" DeathWing asked as he saw blood beginning to stain Nightwing's black suit "THIS is what it is! To have death RIGHT IN YOUR HANDS!" DeathWing smiled toothily as he grabbed Nightwing by the throat "You're pathetic." DeathWing smiled, choking him out

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Duela screamed, running at her boyfriend's alternate. She slammed her mallet against his head, sending him crashing to the floor

"Gah." Dick groaned as the knife was still in his shoulder, gritting his teeth from the pain.

"I-I'll take it out. I'll take it out." HarleyQuinn spoke

"DON'T!" Nightwing grunted, trying to stay the blood. "Behind you!"

"Huh?" She blinked, turning around a bit too slowly. Punching HarleyQuinn out of the way, Bladette came into Nightwing's view and smiled, licking her lips as she grinded on his waist.

"Ooh! Now I get close I can see why she likes you." She commented sluttily

"Get. Off!" Nightwing grunted, trying to push her off while fighting back the pain.

"Ooh! THERE'S an idea." She licked his wound and stroke his face.

He growled and kicked her in the knee, headbutting her. Bladette stumbled back as her nose was broken before falling over. Nightwing grunted as he tried to close his wound. He forced himself off the wall, the knife still in his shoulder

"You bastard/bitch." Bladette and DeathWing grunted as they got up. Duela wielding her hammer and knocked DeathWing down again.

James was fighting desperately, focusing entirely on his fear 'No, no!' he thought in oncern

"What's the matter, James?" Albedo Jr asked, causing a chill in James' spine "Scared?!" He laughed. James turned around and tried to cause a cloud of burning cold to get away from Albedo Jr although Albedo Jr just returned the attack. The two canceled each other out, Albedo slamming him against a wall

"GAH!" James grunted

"You see? I'm SMARTER than you." Albedo Jr responded, his eyes focusing on his opposite.

"Who... Are you?" James grunted, he was thrown for such a loop he couldn't think right "You shouldn't be here..."

"I'll give you a hint James." Albedo smirked and whispered into his ear "Your friends deaths? They will all be your fault." He taunted, throwing James to the floor

"James!" Raven yelled only to be blasted in the back and crash next to him "Gah!"

"Ah ah, no getting distracted now." Nevermore taunted

"Uuuuh..." James and Raven groaned as they tried to get up.

"ARGH!" Changeling screamed as he was flung from where he was to the pile

Nightwing ran to his friends sides, knife still in his shoulder as the Titan's regrouped "Titans. Retreat." He ordered, throwing down several smoke bombs. The Titans disappeared in the smoke, leaving the scene so they could recuperate.

"Cowards!" BloodFire called out, shooting through the smoke.

 **"Scanning."** Grid spoke mechanically, looking through it as they disappeared. **"Life-signs not detected."**

"Hold yourselves, they're beaten for now." Albedo Jr ordered with a cocky smile, sliding his hands into his pockets "They know who their betters are."

* * *

*With the Titans*

The group were pushed back into this strange Earth. How could THIS be their alternative selves?  
They came to a stop in a quiet area, Dick turning to Victor "Break the handle and hilt off the knife in my shoulder. But don't remove the blade."

"I got it." Cyberian nodded and did so, removing the handle and hilt but kept the blade in.

"Dude, why did you do that?" Gar groaned in pain

"The blade is already poking out of my back." Dick explained "Ripping the blade out will only damage the cuts it's already made." As he said that he pulled out a small, thin metal stick... And used it to start PUSHING the blade through his body. Dick grunted in pain as Duela tried to get him to stop, but she was held back by James.

"I've got the wound." Victor spoke, activating a crude but powerful laser to sear the wound closed. The blade fell to the floor, clanging against the ground harmlessly "Here's the second seal." Victor spoke, sealing the wound shut.

"DICK!" Duela hugged him as he stopped.

"The knife was serated. You just pull it out, the wound is ripped wider and much less smooth as the spikes tare the flesh." He explained simply

"Don't EVER do that again!" Duela cried.

"Hnn, no promises." Dick answered, hugging back as best he could.

"What the hell happened back there?" Jinx asked the girls, trying to get some semblance of an answer.

"They were ready for us." Was Dick's simple answer

"How? Are they spying on us? Are we THAT predictable?" Karen asked

James was silent, he was off from the group and hugging his arms.

'Can't be. It... It's not him! It can't be! Can't be!' he thought, shaking softly

"James." Kori spoke nervously, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"AAAHHH!" James screamed in fear at the sudden touch, panting as he regained his wits

"Sorry." Kori flinched as she heard him scream. None of the team had seen James like this before. Like he had seen a ghost.

"James... what is wrong?" Rachel, the empath, asked

James looked at Raven with a pale face and frightened eyes, he didn't know how to answer "He... Looks just like him..."

"Looks like who?" Kom asked carefully.

"Albedo." He whispered

The team looked in confusion and shock.  
'Albedo'  
One of the names of James' past that terrified him.

"James. Who is Albedo?" Dick asked simply, not liking how his friend said that name

"He. He's the one." James struggled, almost choking back on the memories, trying to suppress them...But he couldn't. They flooded back. Every. Single. One.  
The experiments.  
The torture.  
The starvation.

"Can I?" Rachel asked, raising her hands and gently touching his forehead

James looked to the ground for a minute then turned to Rachel. He nodded gently.

She nodded and put her fingers either side of his head, urging the others to put their hands on her shoulders

 _The group soon followed Raven into James' memories, going back years into the past...to when James was with Krystal in their Necrofriggian forms._

 _The two, alone. The last of the rest of their siblings having passed away a few weeks ago_

 _James was holding Krystal close as they flew to a nearby star to feed from solar plasma, but they were so tired they needed to rest._

 _That was when a large red space ship neared them, hovering menacingly_

 _"B-brother." Krystal whimpered, seeing it._

 _"Hush. May-maybe if we're quiet-" James whispered, trying to calm her._

 ** _FLASH!_**

 _"Run!" He called, pushing Krystal away_

 _The two flew on, as a monstrous alien chased after them. The beast looked like nothing they had seen before. A mix of a Ripjaws, scorpion, Vulpimancer, and Stinkfly._

 _Krystal screamed as she flew, going in a different direction, while James was captured and brought into the ship_

 _"B-Brother!" Krystal's eyes watered as she flew off, trying to escape the monster._

 _But James was brought into a sterilised spaceship room. But right now, he was in a cage that he couldn't get free from._

 _"Damn. I couldn't get the second." A voice spoke in annoyance. Walking in was a white-haired and red-eyed human, wearing a black shirt under a red and black jacket with the number 10 on the left side, dark-blue-grey trousers and black sneakers._

 _"Oh well. You will do, little Tennyson." The man grinned evily "My names Albedo, ncie to 'meet you'."_

 _James shuddered as he tried to phase through the cage._

 _"Don't bother. You can't phase through the materials." Albedo answered, picking up a scientific utensil...and it looked like it was going to be painful._

Suddenly the Titans all stumbled back, feeling the pain and feat James felt for nearly half a year all at once. James shuddered in fear and mental pain, he crouched to the floor while leaning against a wall; terrified by the memories and trauma he tried to overcome.

"Oh god." Duela mumbled before she threw up

"That. I can't-." Garfield groaned, almost throwing up again.

"He was a monster." Kori whispered

"Yes." James nodded, his head in his hands.

"And that alternate you..." Karen started, no one needing to finish that line

"Mmm." James nodded in fear. THAT was what he would become if he was broken.

"But how?" Dick frowned "Him being here... It makes literally no sense."

"We need to find a computer. Learn more about this world." Victor frowned

"I doubt ANYONE is going to let us get near a computer." Kom answered

"I think the people around here are either dead or have fled, Kom." Victor answered sadly. "A library would be more than enough though."

"Then let's keep to the shadows." Nightwing spoke. "Try not to draw attention to ourselves." Everyone nodded, heading out. They moved quietly, close together

* * *

*elsewhere*

All the while, Albedo Jr's group of 'Terror Titans' were recuperating. Not as much as the heroes, but just enjoying their win, while ready to retaliate.

Basically just having fun

And their definition of 'fun' varied. Between BloodFire using charred corpses as target practice and The Beast ripping into the remains, Bladette and DeathWing were fucking. Well Bladeette and Deathwing had just finished their latest around and preparing another round of fun only more... disturbed than normal

We are at an apartment where a familiar man and an Asian woman where frowning at a familair Asian pre-teen. The woman had D-cup breasts and was wearing a flowing red and gold dress. If was clear the two adults where telling the child of, said pre-teen glaring at them... When the door was kicked open

"Hello officer!" Deathwing grinned

"How sexy are you?" Bladeette licked her lips

"What the-?" The man shouted

"Get out of our home!" The woman screamed

Deathwing smirked, throwing a knife into the man's gut "Now that's not nice. Is it, Officer Cain?" He mocked

"F-FUCK!" 'Cain' grunted, gripping it in agony.

"Honey!" The woman gasped only for Bladeette to wrap her bladed shop around her arm making her scream in pain

"Shiva Cain, famous martial arts competition winner. God you're hot." Bladeette laughed

The pre-teen girl looked on in utter horror, seeing her parents being mutilated by these two intruders but she didn't move or react

"Aww. Who's this sexy little girl?" Deathwing mocked and laughed

"Leave my daughter alone." Officer Cain coughed

"Your kid? How? She's fuckin' adorable." Bladette smiled, licking her lips. She pinned Shiva down, slipping her hand between the Asian woman's legs and rubbing her slit "Tell me kiddo, what's your name?" She grinned

Cass remained mute, looking down at the floor, scrunching up her face to try and ignore them.

Deathwing threw her father next to her, running his finger along her neck "Come on kid, it's rude to not answer if someone asks you a question. What's your name?"

The young girl was mute, struggling to speak.

"Well?" Deathwing asked, twisting the knife in her father's gut.

"CASSANDRA! HER NAME! IT'S CASSANDRA!" Officer Cain screamed, hoping it could save his daughters life

"Cassandra? Pretty name. And a pretty face." He smiled, running his fingers along Cassandra's pale lips "Now. You can play with daddy while me and Bladette have fun with your mama, okay?" He winked at her, giving a twisted smile before he walked towards the woman who was slowly dying from blood loss as Bladeette molester her

"C-Cass. Run." Officer Cain groaned, trying to stay conscious.

She didn't however, watching as the two mad people began to have fun with her mother... And began to unbutton her father's trousers, copying what she saw Deathwing and Bladette do with a twisted look in her eye

"Cass. Cass. Don't..." Officer Cain passed out.

Cassandra did not listen, beginning to lick her father's hard penis and smiling at the taste

"Oh look at her! She's a natural!" Bladette laughed, forcing Shiva to look at her daughter while Deathwing fucked her. Shiva cried as she was being assaulted like this, seeing her daughter become corrupted by these two sociopath murderers. "Hey Cassie, want to lick my pussy?" Bladette laughed

Cass looked over to Bladette and saw the moist pink pussy, and something in Cass clicked. Going over to Bladette and was cautious about licking it. She dove in, licking hungrily while lowering herself on her father's penis. Shiva's eyes widened in fright as she saw her daughter fuck her father as she came from Deathwing's cock.

"FUCK!" Deathwing moaned, cumming inside of her. He dropped Shiva to the floor, sitting back with a grin "How's the kid's tongue?" Deathwing asked, not caring about Shiva.

"She's eager... Let's keep her!" The madwoman grinned

"Yeah. I can get with that. A little US." Deathwing smiled kissing Bladette.

"Well Cass, you're our new daughter." He smirked at her, pulling Shiva up to Cass via her hair "Now be a good girl and break her neck."

Cass looked at Shiva. Looking at her mother.

"Cass...Don't." Shiva asked, looking into her daughter's eyes.

Cass reached out and gently cupped her mother's cheeks, to her mother's happiness to see that her daughter was there.

 **SNAP!**

Shiva's eyes widened and then turned bloody, looking at her daughter. As her body went limp

"Bad. Girl." Cass whispered, glaring into her eyes.

"Oh my baby girl!" Bladette cheered and laughed, hugging her

"Don't worry. We will train you right!" Deathwing grinned darkly, kissing her lips

"Yes." Cassandra of Earth 3 answered, losing her 'bad parents...and got some 'BAD parents'.  
She grinned, moaning as she came

* * *

*With the Titan's*

"Okay, there." Garfield spoke, pointing to a Library. The group walked in, finding the place empty

"Good, maybe we can get some rest and heal up." Jinx spoke, she and Karen guarding the entrance while Duela helped Dick get moving.

"Let's do this." Victor sat down, plugging himself into the computer

"How is it?" Duela fussed over her boyfriend, worried that the seared wound was open.

"Duela. I'm fine." He smiled "I've had worse than a knife wound in the shoulder."

"Well SORRY. But I don't want my bae bleeding out all over the place." Duela answered. Dick shut her up by pulling her into a loving kiss

Kom and Kori were also on guard, knowing that they would help defend.

"Anything?" Garfield asked Victor, but not out of disrespect.

"Give me a sec." He said, turning on a projector in his shoulder

James was off by the side, still feeling the fear from before. Rachel was next to him, soothing him. She was trying to use her power, to help reduce his fear 'I-I can't.' James thought as he shook.

"Okay, this world is ruled by a group called the Crime Syndicate. An evil version of the League. Lead by Ultraman the team consists of Owlman, Superwoman, Power Ring and Johnny Quick." Victor listed off

"And so, we've got our own evil-doubles." Garfield commented

"Exactly." Victor sighed heavily "I'm looking into names and backgrounds, so we know who we are up against."

"So...What's their damage?" Jinx asked, feeling bad since they ARE doubles of their friends and lovers.

"First up Deathwing." Victor frowned "This kids messed up. He was part of a circus, the circus ribbing its visitors. One day his parents where killed by a police officer. The kid later became Owlman's side kick, Talon. And he gained a fetish for murder."

"Oh great." Dick groaned as he heard that.

"What about me?" Duela asked

"Okay." Victor continued and searched. "Bladette, daughter of the esteemed judge Harvey 'The Judge' Dent. She was originally following her father's footsteps, but then she had a run in with Talon, going by 'Deathwing' by then."

"... What happened?" Duela gulped

"She disappeared for months." Victor read off "And then she reappeared as Deathwing's partner."

"Oh hell." She frowned

"What about Nevermore? What's her history?" Rachel asked

"... Nothing." He commented, his eye flashing for a few seconds "She only appeared in this world recently."

"Crap." Rachel frowned, not liking that one bit.

"Me?" Garfield asked

"From what I could find the three Logan's disappeared in the wild years ago. And a few months after that reports of a green, shape changing monster that are humans alive began to appear. The creature making its way to the US the entire time." Victor informed sadly

"And eating everyone along the way...Right?" Garfield asked

Victor did not want to answer that, staying silent

"I suppose BloodFire doesn't have much?" Kori asked about her alternate self.

"Arrived less than a month ago." Victor nodded

"So not much there then." Kom frowned.

"... What about Grid?" Tara asked in concern

Victor nodded, knowing this one would hurt to home "... Science guy, real smart. His sports loving dad came to his lab and the two got into an argument leading to one of Grid's experiments exploding. To save himself Grid turned himself into a cyborg... And over time decided the machine was superior, changing more and more of his body. Replacing it with tech."

"So the opposite of you." Dick answered, meaning that Victor was much stronger than Grid.

Victor smiled gently at that, thankful "From what I can tell they have only been a team for a month. Causing chaos all over the place. Seemingly no pattern. And running all algorithms I have, I can't find any."

"Great, so sociopath psychos." Duela rolled her eyes.

"Seems like it." Dick nodded

"Any heroes on this world?" Jinx asked

"Very few. Ultraman and the others have oppressed them. Some like 'The Jester' are fighting but it's not working well." Victor answered

"The Jester?" Dick asked but he did not want to know

"I'm guessing this world's version of The Joker?" Victor answered

"Most likely." Duela shrugged

"So, what's the plan? We luck out and hide here?" Jinx asked

"I've accessed their tower!" Victor said in shock "Grid is a machine, Technis has already worked out all his security codes! We can strike them now!"

"But what do we do after that?" James asked "This is their world."

"We'll work something out." Rachel answered

"Let's plan this attack." Dick nodded

"Good, cause I don't want to get slaughtered by an evil Kori." Jinx answered. "N-no offence."

"It's fine." Kori nodded gently

"Let's go." Dick answered, getting up from the table as they all got to planning

* * *

*Time skip*

The Titans were now sneaking into the Terror Titan's tower. They managed to get past through the bridge which led to their island. Luckily Victor had disabled the system so they could get inside. They were walking through the facility silently, heading into the Terror Tower from below. Victor pointed forwards as he guided the way with his lights and Kori and Kom's star bolts as energy lamps. Meanwhile Karen was sniping security cameras and such as they passed. Victor nodded respectfully to Karen, giving her a thumbs up as they traveled.

"Okay. This should lead us to their power core." Victor commented

"Hopefully. Less time we're here the better." Garfield nodded

"I still can't believe they have a dungeon." Kom shuddered

"Are you REALLY surprised? I wouldn't be surprised if they DIDN'T have an iron maiden, medieval torture rack, burning pokers and Justin Beiber tracks." Duela asked

...

"What?" Everyone asked as one

"What?" Duela responded. "I was listing off some of the worst stuff I can think of."

 **Blink blink**

"We're going to have a long hard talk about this." Dick deadpanned

"Fine." She pouted

"Okay, we're here." Victor spoke, stopping below a room.

They nodded, James freezing them a way in. Then Victor and James crashed through the frozen floor and entered through.. The Titans emerged quickly, moving swiftly and efficiently

"Here we are." James whispered, helping up whoever needed it. They looked around, in a large empty room

"What is this?" Garfield asked

"Looks like the living room." James answered, looking around. "Though...it COULD be the basement."

Suddenly the lights turned on...and they were surrounded by robots

 **CLICK, SHIKK, VREEE**

The robots had targeted the Titans with their guns

"...Shit." Kom groaned

"It's a trap." They all realised at the same time

The Titans were under the 'Terror Titan's' Tower, they had escaped their counterparts in order to get some distance and a tactical advantage to know their histories but right now, they were in a large room filled with them and gun-toting robots. The latter of which had surrounded them

"Titans, Go!" Nightwing yelled

 **PEW, PEW, PEW, BANG, BANG, BANG**

The robots shot at where they were, missing them just barely as each of them struck back at the robots.

Raven had summoned a shield, blocking the first barrage of bullets while the others charged in

 **CRASH!**

 **CRUNCH!**

Changeling and Cyberian crushed and blasted through the wave while dodging bullets. Starfire and Blackfire unleashed large blasts of energy, flying high and protecting the others "HA!" Duela kicked off a robot's head to protect Nightwing while he span around, striking with his baton and breaking a robot in half

Changeling crushed four of the robots in his Were-Beast form and threw them into the remaining robots.

Jinx meanwhile... Was having a bad time. It was like whenever she tried to give the robots bad luck the opposite happened. When she tried to make their guns jam, they just fired right t where she WOULD be "What is going on?!" She yelled

"I don't know!" Karen answered, zapping a robot. "But well figure it out."

"This universe... Is an opposite." James frowned, starting to put the pieces together

"So my powers are useless." Jinx frowned, realizing that all the time she helped, she was making the bad guys win. So she focused on flipping and using martial arts

 **CRUNCH**

"Good job, Jinx." James spoke as he was in his Ultimate Vulpimancer form

"Behind you!" Jinx called out as Kom and Kori ripped apart the last of the robots.

"Huh?" James blinked

"We've got your back." Kom answered

"Thanks." James smiled at his wives and girlfriend. They all returned to normal and gathered, stretching softly

"Everyone okay?" Victor asked. They all nodded in agreement... And the Terror Tower began to shake, the walls cracking as it was lifted

"GAH! What's going on?" Dick asked

"I-I don't-. Oh no!" James began to answer then followed it up with a terrified thought

The top of the tower was ripped off... Revealing a Toku'star

The thing was taller than James' form with a black body, a red head fin, spikes coming off its shoulders, a red Matrix on its chest, large red eyes, red spikes fins and belts on its forearms and fancy red lining across its stomach and sides

"What the hell is that?!" Kom screamed in shock

"A To'kustar!" James responded

"Awe~, look at the little insects." The tower holding To'kustar spoke darkly but with a jovial tone. It was Albedo Jr!

"I could just, SQUISH THEM!" Albedo Jr spoke nonchalantly and began to crush the tower only to stop and grin

"What the FUCK is wrong with him?!" Duela screamed

"He is mocking us." James shook

"Nevermore, why don't you give them something to play with?" Albedo Jr asked

"Of course." The dark voice grinned evily, emerging from the shadows

"Try not to make TOO difficult. I want to enjoy this." Nevermore responded while extending her arms

"I've got this." Raven spoke, looking at her only to scream as she was electrocuted

"RACHEL!" James screamed as he saw her. He tried to get to her but he was blasted by two powerful blasts and knocked out

"James!" Kori and Kom responded, trying to fire back

"Run!" Victor yelled, everyone panicking

The group tried to get everyone else out, James being knocked out by Albedo Jr's moving of the tower. Tara, Karen, Garfield and Kori where the only ones to escape. They managed to get out while the others were caught in Albedo Jr's grasp. The rest where either knocked out or captured, those four being all that where able to escape...


	13. Tortures Of Earth 3!

**Mighty TAB X:** Hey Mivhty. 1, they have no way to return home to contact the league. 2, they do not know where Earth-3's Heroes ARE. And 3, they see this as 'their problem'.

 **Mr . unknow** : To be precise it is because Albedo Jr has been watching and plotting. Both of their battles being traps.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : *shrugs*

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Well if you want to play that game we've also got PRIZES! *Brings out a conveyer belt of prizes* Guess right and you get a cookie!

 **61394** : I'm not caught up on terrible music.

 **Mr . unknow** : It's probably because of the psychological shock of seeing an evil version of yourself.

 **Guest893** : Yep, they do.

 **SaurusRock625** : Yes, but that would also entail the cliche of 'heroes mistake others as the villains', they fight and then stop and THEN team up'...We just cut that bit out.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Time for some more sad, dark action in the world of Earth 3. Can the Titan's survive this torture?

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 13: Tortures Of Earth 3!  
**

* * *

Tara, Karen, Kori and Garfield had escaped from the Terror Titan's tower. Either flying or using the rubble from the debris as a platform, but they managed to escape but they where still being chased "How. Much. Energy. Do these guys HAVE?!" Garfield asked as he morphed between animals to dodge getting hit as they where being chased by BloodFire and the Beast

"Come on, don't run away! Beast wants to play!" BloodFire called out "Maybe he'll fuck you bitches to breed!" She laughed insanely

"I do NOT like you!" Kori called out, shooting out a blinding flash at BloodFire

"Hahaha!" BloodFire just laughed, shooting back

Beast leaped through the blinding flash and tried to strike at Terra who shoved a concrete boulder in his mouth "Bad boy!" She glared, slamming a large rock on top him Beast was shot straight down into the ground with a mouth full of concrete.

The remaining Titans flew off while being pursued by Kori's evil counterpart. Karen shrunk down, getting close to her "Now where to hit-ARGH!" BloodFire asked herself before being shot in the eye. Karen zoomed around, trying to give the others the chance to get away "Buzz off, fly." BloodFire swatted around the air, trying to hit Bumblebee. Karen did do just that not long after, when BloodFire had lost her friends trail "What? NO!" BloodFire screamed and shot a blood red plasma bolt into the sky. "NOOOOOOOO! YOU WHORES! COWARDS! COCKROACHES! GET OUT HERE!"

The remaining Titans had fled, away from the danger and ready to recuperate and hiding in an old abandoned warehouse "That. FUCKING sucked!" Garfield panted

"ANOTHER trap. We fell into their hands TWICE." Karen hissed

"What're we gonna do?" Tara asked, trying to comprehend how this happened.

"I do not know." Kori whispered

* * *

*With James*

James was currently regaining consciousness, he felt like his body was tied down on a cold harm slab of metal. But he felt like he was swaying at the same time, like there was no support 'Wh-what...is. Going on?' He thought as he was slowly regaining consciousness.

"...lo? ...llo~? Hello~? James, are you awake?" James' voice almost sung to get him awake. But it wasn't James' lips or voice that was waking him up. The voice sounded condescending and cold behind that warmth demeanour.

James awoke fully, shackled via the wrists and ankles to a large metal slab connected to the ceiling via a series of chains "H-huh?" James slowly looked around. "Where-?"

"Sorry about the mess, but one has to make do when lifting their own home and putting it crudely back into place." The voice responded it belonged to Albedo Jr.

"You." James whispered, fear still in his voice

"Yes, me." Albedo Jr smiled and looked at his counterpart. "Look at us. Worlds apart and yet, here we are. Bound to a room that housed us. Well, not the SAME room of course, but you get my gist."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? What do you want?" James asked

"I WANT TO DESTROY YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT!" Albedo Jr roared in an almost primal rage before he gathered himself, coughing as he regained his composure "Excuse me. I am terribly sorry. I got ahead of myself a bit, loosed my temper a bit."

James flinched as he saw this 'imposter' using his voice. So he had to ask again. "Why? Why do you want to destroy everything?"

"Simple. To show you how stupid and weak you are." Albedo Jr waved off gently as if James was just a gnat in the wind

'Guess that's an answer.' James thought sadly. "How did you fall?"

"... Pardon?" Albedo Jr frowned

"If you're me... How did you fall? How did you get like this?" James responded... And Albedo laughed. James shuddered in fear, not liking his own laughter being used by a psychopathic version of himself.

"Oh you're stupid." Albedo shook his head

"What do you mean?" James asked, trying to keep him talking while trying to get himself free from the shackles.

"Don't bother. Those are made specially for you, so you can't escape." Albedo grinned

James frowned as he looked at his alternate "You didn't really answer my questions." James deadpanned

"Oh, about the 'how did I fall from being good to evil?' THAT?" Albedo Jr laughed. "Naive boy."

"Naive?" the son of Ben Tennyson

"You just ASSUMED I was good." Albedo grinned

"You're not?" James asked

"Of course not! Didn't you learn ANYTHING? Everything has an opposite. Light and Dark, up and down, Good and Evil." Albedo Jr answered "This world was the perfect place for me to visit and gather what I need to destroy you."

"'Destroy me'? You mean 'Nth Metal' and the DNA of other aliens?" James asked, trying to piece it together in a leap of logic and believing he came up with a good enough answer

"No. Did I say kill you?" Albedo scoffed as he crossed his arms, looking insulted that James thought he was apparently 'stupid' "I meant _**destroy you**_! This world, it's people! I gathered my own team, we crushed yours and now I am going to _rip apart **everything**_ _you love_ until **_all that's left_** is a _**bloody mess**_!" As Albedo talked his tone turned angrier and more frantic, more insane "Until all that's left is a bloody, oozing puddle of guts and blood! And as you cry, realizing how PATHETIC you are, I will be standing there LAUGHING! And only THEN will you have my PERMISSION TO DIE!"

James looked at his alternate in fear. How insane IS this guy?  
Pretty fucking insane, if he was honest  
Yet at the same time it was just what he needed. The fear of Albedo was gone. This guy was not his childhood tormentor. But it DID raise one VERY important question  
"... Why are you called Albedo Jr?" James asked, now calmer "Why are you not a Tennyson?"

James almost expected the answer that came.  
The insane laughter of this lunatic  
It was almost cliche, in fact it almost made James laugh at seeing him laugh

"Because, my father IS Albedo! He saved me from becoming YOU!" Albedo Jr responded "Unlike in your timeline, where Ben Tennyson turned back human when we where already near orbit, in mine he transformed back the SECOND he finished giving birth! He yelled at us, telling us to go away while be threw up. We flew into space, only having each other... And most of my siblings inherited my birth father's arrogance and selfishness. His 'heroic spirit'. Getting themselves and others killed. Soon I was all alone... And then he found me."

"And he tortured you because of your DNA?" James asked

"Of course!" Albedo Jr laughed "But I volunteered for it! Wanting death! And wanting my bastard of a father to die! Eventually Albedo saw me as a better weapon than a research object so he made me his son and gave me the Ultimatrix."

James frowned, feeling heartbroken. THIS is who he could've been if they were born different. 'I can't. I can't ask about Krystal.'

"I was the sole survivor! We teamed up with the Incarsians and the Thep Khafins to take over Earth! We let the Pharaoh take what he wanted and leave, father married the frog bride before he killed the Incarsian Emperor and we killed all the Plumbers, Tennyson and anyone he cared about!" Albedo Jr continued to speak, clearly showing his hate and insanity

James felt terrible, hearing how ALL this was different to his own life "You are a monster." He whispered

"You don't know anything yet." Albedo Jr smirked as he calmed down "After all... I did kill Sr after he gave me this." He said, showing his Ultimatrix glove

"You killed the man who birthed you. Betrayed the person who raised you. And killed EVERYONE, in your world?" James asked in a growing anger.

"Of course. Thats victory." He shrugged

'You're fucking insane.' James thought once more, all fear just... entirely gone

"And then I looked through the multiverse with my own devices... And I saw you." He glared

"Your own devices? You made a Multiversal Portal?" James asked

"Made one. After using a Multiversal window to look through the Multiverse and learn more about it... But you where the first one I saw." the white haired evil copy glared

"And you went crazier?" James asked

"No. You pissed me off." Albedo stated simply

'Oh great.' James frowned and looked at his alternate. "Where're my friends?"

"Some got away. Others to be killed or tortured." Albedo Jr shrugged uncaringly "As I said, you pissed me off. Having such a happy life, being Mr goodie two shoes. Getting EVERYTHING you wanted given to you... I thought it'd be fun to show you how pathetic you are. And so far, it's been a fun game."

"'A fun game'? You viewed my life as a GAME?" James began to get angrier

"No. RUINING your life is a game." Albedo Jr smirked "KILLING you is a game. And I've won."

'It WON'T come to that.' James thought. "Where are my friends?" He asked again, glaring at his alternate.

"Some got away, some being tortured or killed." Albedo Jr repeated with a frown

'Oh god.' James thought as he heard that.

* * *

*In the tower's chambers*

Dick frowned, groaning as awoke softly "God...Hnn. Where...am I?" He asked, trying to look around. He had chains around his neck and wrists, keeping him against the wall 'Shit. Gotta. Find someway. Out of this.' He thought as he tried to struggle out.

"Don't bother 'hero'. You're bolted tight." Deathwing's voice spoke as he waltzed in with a victorious and self righteous grin

There was a moment of silence as Nightwing thought of the best possible answer. The face of his father appeared in his mind and he gained a small, barley noticeable smirk  
"I was trained by Batman." Dick stated simply

"Tch, doesn't mean SHIT here." Deathwing shrugged it off. "Trained by a guy who doesn't kill. You don't have the balls to do it."

"... Is killing ALL you know?" Dick smirked "Wow. What a dumbass you are."

 **THUNK!**

Deathwing had stabbed a knife REALLY close to Dick's head, giving one side of his head a close haircut. "Says the one who came to OUR world."

"Yeah. And I have a question for you." Dick smiled

"What question?" Deathwing asked.

"Is this yours?" Dick stated with a simple victorious smirk

 **Click**

"Huh?" Deathwing blinked, seeing one of the cuffs around HIS wrist instead of Nightwing's so he was stuck to the wall

"Batman taught me escapology, bitch." Nightwing smirked, headbutting his opponent in the nose and breaking it

 **CRACK!**

"Aw! Fuck!" Deathwing snapped in pain, pulling his knife back and loosing his balance from the chain on his one arm reaching its limit

Nightwing used this opportunity  
He hooked his foot around Deathwing's ankle and pulled, tripping his foe.  
Making Deathwing drop the knife.  
The weapon landed nearly in the acrobats hand and he threw it, the blade of the knife lodged in one of the loops of the chain making the length even shorter and lower. Deathwing could now not raise his right arm past his stomach

"You little shit." Deathwing hissed, reaching for the knife only to get a chain in the face. Nightwing span the chain, striking with it and wrapping it around Deathwing's forearm and upper arm. The limb was all tied together, stuck folded up on itself

 **Click**

"There, makes life easier." Dick smirked, Deathwing's left hand pinned against his shoulder before he quickly put the last shackle around Deathwing's neck and used another of Deathwing's knives to further shorten the length of the chain so Deathwing's head was stuck in an upright position looking at the ceiling otherwise he would be getting strangled

"You-you bastard!" Deathwing struggled as he tried to get free but he had very limited movement

"I know you are." Dick quipped, doing a two fingered wave "Later!" He called, leaving the cell using Deathwing's keys 'Okay, now to find Duela and the others.' He thought as he traversed the corridor

Only for a knife to fly past him

And time froze

 **STAB!**

"Gulk!" Deathwing gurgled as he was stabbed in the heart

"The hell!" Dick gasped as he looked at the direction where the knife was coming from "You?!"

* * *

*With Raven*

Raven was caught in a specialised seal on the floor, one from what she couldn't escape. She was blasting it, glaring but it did nothing 'I MUST get out. I have to.' She thought. as Nevermore walked in casually

"Hello, Raven. Like your new home?" Nevermore asked with a smile

Raven glared, unleashing a massive blast of Anti-light... And fell to her knees, exhausted "Ah.. ah... ah..."

"Nice try. But you're not going to get out of that barrier." Nevermore answered

"... Wasn't trying to." Raven smiled before a white portal appeared under her

"What?" Nevermore gasped as she saw her alternate being sucked through the portal INSIDE the sealing spell! "NO!" she yelled, punching the barrier and trying to rip it away "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She screamed

Raven went limp, falling into the portal like a rock

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Victor grunted, connected to an operating table. He could hear the sounds of clacking keys on a keyboard, he imagined that he was stuck in Grid's room. "I can't move." He glared angrily at nothing

 **"You are awake. That is unfortunate."** Grid spoke robotically. **"Albedo Jr's lifting of the tower has made my equipment difficult to operate."**

"What do you want?" Victor frowned

 **"Information. Your knowledge is invaluable to my cause."** Grid answered, without removing his face from the computer **"Information. Your compliance is unnecessary. Information. I shall make you better."**

"'Make me better'? Is that your talk for 'stripping me of my humanity'?" Cyberian asked

 **"Affirmative."** Grid said, raising a hand which transformed into a buzz saw **"You are... Much too flawed."**

"Whoa, whoa! 'Flawed'? And you're gonna hack me with THAT?" Cyberian asked "Get back you wirdo!"

 **"Soon, you will become perfect, just like me."** Grid spoke, getting his buzz saw closer to his skull

"You are not perfect." He glared

 **"Illogical and false."** Grid frowned

"Think about it. Humanity grows and evolves. Machines only do what they're programmed to do." Victor answered

 **"Machines improve. Fix computing, coding flaws. Fix hardware flaws. Create better weapons and designs. Machines do not require sleep. Do not require food."** Grid glared back **"Humanity, emotions. Weakness."**

"You've clearly never heard of loves strength." Vic laughed "When a child is in damaged a human is known to, in the heat of the moment, use more strength than they would normally posses to save their child. Same for romantic couples or just friends, although this is rarer. Humanity surpasses it's own limits to help each other."

 **"A boost of adrenaline. Outdated. Computers have no such need for such a thing."**

"Yeah, but you have limits! We humans? We keep goin'! Pushing ourselves past our limits again and again! We don't stop, don't give up! That's why you are weaker. For you, EVERYTHING boils down to a stat! A number! To us, that's pointless! We just mash through and keep on fightin'! To the end!"

 **"ENOUGH!"** Grid snapped, glaring down at him

"What? Hit a servo?" Victor joked and mocked

 **"I will make you better. Perfect. And ERASE your mundane humanity. I will make you superior!"**

"Oh blablabla. That's another problem with you machines. Too single minded." Victor shrugged "Always focused on one thing. Like me pissing you off. And not my UI hacking your systems and giving me back motor control." A sonic cannon was pressed against Grid's chest and Victor grinned "Booyah." He smirked, firing

* * *

*With Duela*

Our favourite clown girl grunted, left alone in a cell and trying to break free "Okay, come on Duella. You've got this." She told herself as she tried to break out.  
She just had to remember those escape tricks Dick and Batman had taught her... Even though she slept through the latters lessons and when Dick tried to teach her it always ended up with sex... Shoot.  
"Dang it. Why is my boyfriend the best?" She thought as she tried to remember

 **CLICK!**

"'Click'?" She asked as she was released from her shackles. "YES! Dick IS the best!" She smiled, while also making an innuendo. She laughed happily... When she heard a muffled noise 'Shit!' She thought as she undid her remaining locks. Getting out of her cell she realised the noise was... Muffled moaning? "What the hell?" She whispered as she grabbed her mallet to defend herself and went to the noise

She walked slowly, opening a door and gasped in horror

* * *

*With Raven*

Raven was floating in an unusual abyss, knowing that this world was home to Nevermore's parent

She crashed down softly, groaning in pain

"Oh...kay. THAT hurt." Raven groaned as she looked around

"Hello... Daughter." A loud booming voice said, four blue eyes looking down at her


	14. Betrayal's and Death's in Earth 3!

**Guest893** : Maybe.

 **God of the Challenge** : It IS the mirror universe.

 **Howlstone16** : Got a few story ideas.

 **Bwen forever** : Neither.

 **61394** : That shows how crap Jared Leto's Joker was.

 **Longtime** **fan** : That was the plan.

 **Guest** **chapter 13 . Jul 14** : Yeah, basically a fanfic of a fanfic in a way *laughs*

 **Dick Grayson Fan** : Dick IS awesome.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : I'll take that bet. *smirks*

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Marka Ragnos629** : 'Sponge Stampede'? That's an unusual attack.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Well, let's see if you're right.

 **Longtime fan** : Yep. Good analysis

 **Jss2141** : Wait and see.

 **61394** : He wasn't, but trust us...There's more on the way. ...Oh yeah. I think Nostalgia Critic did a review on that.

 **Bwen forever** : *in spooky voice* You may never know.

 **Howlstone16** : We have concept ideas. Whether or not we'll make them is up to us.

 **God of the Challenge** : Earth 3's Trigon is a decent dad.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

We are nearly there. Next week is the final chapter of this arc!

Damn this story has been intense, hasn't it?

But you know what this means... in two chapters it's a new  
REVIEW CORNER!  
CORNER!  
Corner!  
Corner.  
Corner  
corner  
...

Yes, I DO love that echo.

Also, a warning. After the Review corner we are having a two week break for the Tennyson Harem series, at which point Krystal Harem's fourth arc will start. Sorry, we need a small break *laughs*

Again, don't worry. Two weeks after the Review Corner and then we are back with Krystal Harem.

Also, yes, we have seen the live action Titan's TV show trailer... It looks disgusting, overly violent, mean spirited and insulting to the characters. Or, put simply, it looks like crap.

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 14: Betrayal's and Death's in Earth 3!  
**

* * *

Raven looked at the four glowing blue eyes, they were like four blue suns staring down at her "Hello." Raven responded, keeping her guard up

The eyes soon began to illuminate a body connecting to them. It was a large humanoid being with blue skin and white hair. Dressed in white robes made of feathers and golden bindings written in an unusual language.  
"You are not my birth daughter. But another version of her from another universe." The mighty being said in a booming yet gentle voice "I am Trigon, the Merciful. I welcome you to my kingdom, daughter." He said, his tone filled with fatherly love as he reached out his giant blue arm and brushed the tip of one of his fingers against her cheek affectionately

"Wow." Rachel gasped as she saw this alternate of her father, seeing the exact opposite of who she was born from.

"I take it that you have many questions?" Trigon the Merciful asked "Before you ask them, however, I must first apologize. For all of this is my fault."

"What? What do you mean?" Rachel asked as she sensed no evil in this being

"Your world's Trigon and I reached out to the Multiverse for two different things at the same time. Him, to concur a world. Me? To find help in saving my daughter from her own darkness. I was aiming for the world of James Tennyson while your Trigon was on the path to Albedo Jr's world. Our searching lead to us clashing, and going to the wrong world. When I realised this I left. But that was more than enough to make Albedo Jr... Curious. And looked into the Multiverse deeper... Finding your world." Trigon the Merciful explained sadly

"So... him being here was your fault on accident." Rachel spoke aloud, getting what he meant "... But you also gave us James."

"Yes. Yes I did." Trigon the Merciful nodded. "It was clever of you to summon me without your power."

"I knew that if I used a large enough magic burst it would draw your attention." She nodded "And considering the heroes of my world are villains in this world, then I just had to assume the devil would be an angel."

"You flatter me daughter but I do not deserve such praise." He smiled

"Why not? You brought James into my life... ALL about lives." Rachel answered smiling happily, this version of her father making her feel so happy

Trigon the Merciful smiled back at her. "Do you need any help?"

"You could say that." Rachel nodded

* * *

*With the escaped Titans*

"How're we doing?" Garfield asked Kori.

Haven't found us." She assured

"Jinx, Karen?" Garfield asked

"Nothing so far." Karen answered

"Traps nearly set." Jinx nodded

"Good...I just hope everyone else is alright." Garfield hoped

"I hope so too." Kori nodded

* * *

*with Blackfire*

Kom was alone, trapped in restraints. BloodFire was out hunting the others so she had been left alone 'Kori...I'm so sorry.' Kom thought to herself, trying to break free. 'I'm not strong enough.'  
She couldn't believe how powerful this version of her sister was...and how monstrous. The power of that jewel had corrupted her, made her less than the person she once was. But thinking about that, draining the life force of EVERY other Tameranian... Yes that made sense  
How could one fight against a being who had the collective power of ALL their race?  
Kom Tennyson sighed, slumping sadly when the door opened and the white haired James walked in

"Hello, Komand'r. Or should I call you 'Kom Tennyson'?" The white haired James asked, jeering down at her

"You're that Albedo Jr creep. Aren't you?" She glared

He clapped once and smiled. "Got it in one. But I call myself a 'scientist' than a 'creep'."

"And why don't I believe that?" She rolled her eyes

"Scientists have been looked down on for years. But what **I** want to know is...what is YOUR defect?" He asked, getting close to the cage and glared menacingly

"Why?" She asked, not being shaken at all from his comment

"Because this anomaly intrigues me." He answered

"Intrigues you?" She glared

"Yes, how some of your species weed out the weak and leave the strong. Changing the anatomy of yourself and others. Perhaps it's the next stage of your evolution, but your bodies or mentalities are rejecting them."

"You're annoying me." Kom frowned

"And YOU have a VERY lucky husband." Albedo Jr answered. "Well...For now at least."

"What did you do to him?" She growled

"What DIDN'T I do to him." Albedo Jr laughed menacingly.

"You bastard!" Kom snarled

 **BOOM!**

Grid was suddenly sent flying through the air, the wall being broken from the impact, and slammed into Albedo sending them both against the opposite wall

Stomping forward was Cyberian. "Need a hand?" He asked

"Please." Kom growled

"Grid you moron! Get off!" Albedo snapped

 _"eRrOr. B-Br0k3n. H0W?"_ Grid short-circuited as he got off of Albedo Jr.

 **CRASH!**

"Push-ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice." Cyberian answered as he ripped the door off of Kom's cell.

"Thanks Vic." Blackfire nodded, cracking her knuckles

"I've got my double." Cyberian answered, powering up his arm-cannon

"GAH! Worthless, piece of tin!" Albedo Jr snarled

"I've got Psycho-boy." Kom added

* * *

*elsewhere*

Duela could only stare at horror at what was in front of her.  
A pre-teen girl was hanging from the ceiling via a pair of handcuffs, her legs chained tongue floor and spread wide. The girl was dressed in a skin tight black latex outfit that covered every inch of her body, curving around every curve and crevice. Every toe, every fold, was outlined. Her head was covered by a black gimp mask, robbing the girl of her sight. And while Duela could not see any of the girl's skin, she could hear the humming from between the girl's legs  
And she could not mistake that voice anywhere, which broke her heart

"C-Cass? Oh my god! Hold on, baby!" Duela cried as she was now in her 'mother mode'. She ran over and basically ripped the chains off the pour girl, the pre-teen falling against her as her body continued to convulse in pleasure with ecstasy filled moans pouring out of the mask "Cass, hold on. Mummy's gonna get you outta there." Duela answered, trying to rip the costume off. She ripped the later hood off revealing a black ball gag in the girl's mouth... And she looked a year or two younger than she should have "Oh my god!" Duela took out the ball gag and let her breathe. "Cass, Cass, are you okay?" She asked motherly. The girl did not speak. Instead slamming her lips against Duela's, kissing her deeply "HMM-WHMM?!" Duela blinked in shock and horror. True, this wasn't HER daughter, but the whole thing felt WRONG. "BWAH! Cass! What're you doing?"

"Said I'd come down when I'm good girl Mama. Want to lick you." This worlds Cassandra Cain moaned, making Duela feel a rage she never imagined. The protective rage of a mother against someone who had hurt their child in unimaginable ways

Duela choked back her anger and frustration, just hugging this world's Cassandra in her arms.  
She was going to KILL her double!  
She was a disgusting murderer, turning her baby girl into some... Sex freak! A toy!  
"Cass. Stay here. Mummy will be RIGHT back." Duela ordered and hushed her.

This worlds Cass just continued to moan, bucking her hips

Duela had to hide back her disgust at what this freak had done to her daughter and ran 'Where is that fucking disgusting whore of a slut making CUNT?' Duela thought in abject rage.

* * *

*with Dick*

Dick looked up, Bladette standing before him. The mad woman having just thrown a knife and stabbed Deathwing in the neck, killing him "Bye-bye, fuck-boy." Bladette jeered as she looked at Nightwing.

"Why?!" Dick yelled "Why did you kill him?! He was stuck there! You didn't have to kill him!"

"Cause the fucker deserved it. And cause I WANTED to." Bladette answered "It is so sexy seeing all that red pour out of his fucking throat."

"You're disgusting." Dick glared

"Sticks and stones." Bladette shrugged off, getting out a new blade "They break YOUR bones." She giggled "So, be a dear and-" Bladette began to speak before getting punched square in the jaw by Duela

"You bitch!" Duela screamed

"Duela?" Dick gasped and ran after them.

Bladette was getting punched and kicked ferociously by Duela, who was cursing her double for harming Cass. "You bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" She screamed and cried

Bladette caught one of Duela's hands and spat out blood, glaring back she kicked her in the gut. "What? How am I a bitch?" She asked

"Urgh...for. What you did. To CASS!" Duela answered, holding her stomach before getting back in the fight "To my baby girl!"

 **THUMP!**

Bladette's face was flung straight to the right, leaving a bright red mark where Duela had punched her. Bladette laughed, kicking her off. Duela was kicked right into the wall, hitting her head on the hard surface as her double laughed. "Oh, so you saw what I was doing with her? My little project."

"Project?" Dick blinked

"She turned Cass into-into...GAH! I can't say it!" Duela cried. She stumbled back, holding her head

"I turned my darling daughter into my personal play-toy. She's REALLY into 'mummy daughter' play." Bladette teased "But she has fun with her daddy to."

Dick's eyes widened and then glared intensely at Bladette, hearing that made him bay for her pain "I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!" Dick and Duela screamed at her

Bladette laughed louder, grinning at them "Come and get me!" Bladette urged them on, readying her blade whip  
She wanted this!

Both Dick and Duela got in close to fight. They weren't going to let her get away.

* * *

*with James*

James was alone, struggling with the bonds he was held in "Damn it...how the hell am I gonna get out of this?" James thought trying to think his way out  
He couldn't reach his Matrix!  
'Damn it!' He thought in anger, feeling useless and trapped like he was before. He shook his head. He could do this 'Just... just have to think.' He thought 'Just think... I can do this.'

"... He has an Ultimatrix." James mumbled and grinned "He has the base Aliens and evolves them! But MY Matrix... I can go further!" He closed his eyes, entering his Nechrofriggeon state "Here I come, Jr. Ready. Or. NOT!" James spoke activating his Matrix to evolve himself further

* * *

*with the escaped Titans*

"Is everyone in position?" Garfield asked the remaining Titans to which they nodded, ready

Bloodfire soon floated down to where the escaped Titans were hiding, but wasn't aware of what was in store for her. Because as she landed, the trap sprung "What the Flagg'Narf?!" Bloodfire roared as she was suddenly entangled in large pillars of metal

'What the hell's a 'Flagg'Narf'?' Jinx and Karen thought

"Get her!" Kori called out.

"GRAAAAHHH!" BloodFire roared, unleashing a massive eye blast

"CRAP!" Jinx yelled.

"Dodge!" Changeling called out as the building collapsed on top of her

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Bloodfire screamed as tons of rubble collapsed on her. The Titans where quickly on another building looking down. The killer Tameranian was clearly trapped, struggling to free herself as the Beast walked up to her

"Grrr." He growled gently as he looked at the crushed Tamaranian. He seemed to smile

"Help me, you stupid animal!" She glared

He opened his mouth wide, roaring softly as BloodFire's eyes widened in fear as she screamed...

 **CHOMP!**

BloodFire's body fell limp to the floor, her head missing with a large pool of purple blood forming around her  
In Beast's mouth was him gnawing on her forever terrified skull, her blood and brains dripping from his maw.

Jinx and Karen where silent for a few seconds before they began to throw up

Beast turned his head to the sounds of Jinx and Karen's vomit "Me... Me... MEAT!" He struggled to talk with his mouth filled of bone and flesh.

"He talks?!" Changeling yelled

Beast transformed into a large lion and pounced towards them, roaring in hunger.. He clawed at the building, trying to pull himself up the building

"GO!" Changeling called out, turning into a hawk and Kori lifted Jinx up and Karen flew. They flew quickly, racing towards the tower 'Hold on guys!' Changeling thought.

* * *

*with Dick and Duela*

The two were fighting against Bladette, bloody, bruised and cut. All three of them.  
The two parents panted, side by side

"You. Are. Tough." Bladette panted

"Yeah." Dick nodded

"Fucking bitch." Duela hissed

"I can keep going." Bladette smiled darkly.

"Look at your side. You're bleeding out." Dick answered

"I'm not giving in until I've broken someone!" Bladette laughed

"You already broke Cass, you BITCH!" Duela snapped, glaring at her

"Nah, she was a perverted little bitch of a killer before we met her. We just set her free." Bladette waved off

Duela choked back tears hearing that. How could she say that? "You monster!"

"Like Deathwing made me!" She laughed insanely

Dick and Duela raced in and dodged the whip, getting in close as they attacked. The lovers where the perfect team, striking in such tandem and timing it seemed inhuman  
Punch by punch, kick by kick, ducking and weaving, they were overpowering Bladette and handily. Every strike one preformed, the other hit Bladette while their partner was preparing the next attack.

Bladette tried to strike back but she couldn't land a hit...and accidentally stabbed herself with her sword-whip. She coughed up blood, the blade piercing her side. It was a non-lethal wound but she dropped the handle of the whip, the two lovers still attacking. She could not believe what was happening to her. The two fought so perfectly together. Need equal skill, knowing each other body, mind and soul. She was fighting more than two people, more than lovers. She was fighting true partners, in every sense of the word.  
She stood no chance

She fell, bruised and bloodied, minutes later. Lying there, waiting for the end.  
For the final blow  
For them to kill her...

 **Click**

"Huh?" She blinked, her hands and ankles suddenly handcuffed

"You're going away for a long time." Dick stated, his eyes showing his anger... But also showing he refused to cross the line

"Y-you're NOT gonna kill me?" Earth-3 Duela asked, coughing in defeat.

"Of course not. Unlike you, we aren't monsters." Dick stated with a calm tone

Bladette looked up at the two and started to laugh, almost maddeningly...but through the laughter, she was crying. Then her smile broke down into a frown and tears began to trickle down from her eyes, smearing the blood and makeup she had

"Huh?" Duela blinked

"How? How can you... be this way?" Bladette cried, breaking down after being beaten. "This world, is kill any in your way. Why can't I beat you?" She cried loudly

"... Because we aren't fighting to hurt others." Duela stated seriously and suddenly Bladette was not seeing her two enemies. No. Instead she was seeing a tall figure dressed in flowing robes

 _"I fight to PROTECT others." The Judge said with his caring fatherly voice before the ghost of her father faded away just as quickly as it came, leaving Bladette alone with Nightwing and Harlequin_

"D-daddy?" Bladette's eyes dilated as she saw the shadow of her father and passed out.

 **BOOM!**

Grid and Albedo crashed through the wall, battling Cyberian and Blackfire

"BOOYAH!" Cyberian smiled, punching Grid in his face

Blackfire grunted, holding back the fists of a red eyed Tetramand "You're strong. I'll give you that. But **I** am ULTIMATE!" The red eyed Tetramand answered, pushing forward against Kom

"You're also all strength." She smirked, shooting eye-beam star bolt in his face. The red eyed Tetramand roared in pain as his sight was blinded and brought to his knees.

"INCOMING!" Jinx screamed as she was crashing through the walls with her friends, with Beast hot on their trails as a bloodthirsty predator... And ran face first into Duela's mallet

"Where were you hiding that?" Dick blinked

"A woman never tells." Duela smiled

"This is impossible! We should be winning!" Albedo snarled

"THAT is where you're wrong." An icy voice answered, sending a chill down Albedo Jr's spine.

"Impossible!" He gasped, turning behind him to see James in his Perfect Nechrofriggeon form

"What's the matter?" James asked as he emerged through the wall like a ghost.  
He looked like a normal evolved Nechrofriggeon only his wings where larger and more elegant looking. He was more human proportioned with his colours having morphed from red, orange and yellow into what looked like an entirely black form except for the odd and random yellow markings on its wings, chest and arms with slimmer and longer yellow antenna  
"I thought you were 'Ultimate'." James followed up, almost threateningly.

"W... What is that form?" Albedo gulped at the form James was in, it terrorfied him for some reason "H... How did you escape?"

"The evolution beyond the ultimate form of the Nechrofriggeon race. A Perfect Nechrofriggeon. This eventual future for our species can phase its body in a way beyond our imagination." James explained "Like a true ghost. Your trap no longer existed to me."

Albedo Jr backed up slowly as he saw this... how could he miscalculate?  
"No! No! I wasn't wrong!" He told himself like a madman, changing aliens. He changed into a green crystal-like alien with red and black clothing As his version of Diamondhead he fired a barrage of shards, aiming to shred James into nothing

It did not work

The yellow on James body suddenly began to glow, making him look almost like a firebug. Each glowing yellow line and marking shone like a mini-sun, the shards of Diamondhead cracking and shattering before they even touched him

"W... What? How?!" Albedo yelled

"I am so cold now... I am a vacuum." James smirked "I am like space. Your shards could not handle the overwhelming lack of heat. A sudden freeze-thaw."

'When did he learn THAT?!' Cyberian thought in shock, flinching as he saw the bleeding and dead body of Bladette under the collapsed wall from earlier

Kom just looked at James and smiled. "Go get them, love."

James turned and nodded gently, before turning his gaze to Albedo Jr and Grid when Nevermore entered the battle

"Looks like you need MY help." She spoke darkly.

 _"Statement. You took your time, magical organic."_ Grid frowned

"Can it, mech-brain. I'LL handle bug-boy." Nevermore answered

 _"I don't think so." Another familiar voice said_

"You...!" Nevermore growled, seeing a portal open.

Raven appeared, arms crossed and confident "Miss me?" Raven asked

"I did." James smiled

"You think you can win?! I am stronger than you!" Nevermore yelled as her eyes glowed red

"Let's try that shall we?" Raven asked, her hands glowing with anti-light as a glowing blue shadow appeared behind her

"Um, who is that?" James asked

"No. No. No!" Nevermore looked on in anger.

Emerging from the shadow appeared a large figure.  
Trigon the Merciful, slightly transparent showing he had not entered this world fully but he was there "My daughter." Trigon the Merciful spoke gently, filling the Titan's side with hope.

"No! No! Nonono!" Nevermore screamed

"Ready?" Raven asked the two

"I am." Trigon the Merciful nodded.

"Yes." James nodded

"Ready." Cyberian agreed

 **"BARA DESTORLIA KARPOCITIA!"** Nevermore chanted, an army of shadow demons appearing from the ground

"Well. Let's do this." Nightwing frowned "James?"

"Right." James nodded before he called **"Titans, Together!"**


	15. Final Battle On Earth 3!

**Guest893** : There is a theme to James' Harem 2... everything is Trigon's fault.

 **morphx** : That's the point

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : It is the Earth 3 Cassandra. We have said it a dozen odd times last chapter.

 **darkboy18** : Yeah, it was really fun.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : No you didn't. *takes the cookie back* YOU bet that Bladette would be the next to die. But Bloodfire died first last chapter. So NEH, I win.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Marka Ragnos629** : What's this reference too?

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : If you want to guess what happens next, you're welcome too. Cookies are available.

 **Mr . unknow** : Oh yes. *nods*

 **ANTI REAPER** : Oh, we've got something planned. Also, no worries; we all have an evil laugh moment from time to time.

 **God of the Challenge** : Huh. Neat.

 **Naruto Hatake** : Oh, she is.

 **morphx** : Yes, she frigging does. Also, I like your profile pic.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Wow this... this was fast. The end of James' Harem 2's first arc... damn.

It feels like just yesterday we started.

Now here we go! The Finale of the first arc! HELL YEAH!

And next week, Review Corner!  
Corner!  
Corner.  
corner.  
corner...

Ah, I love that echo.

Also we wrote this chapter shortly after I got Ghost into Rider so... he did his first references. I'm proud.

Oh yeah, Ghost Rider update. He is up to date on Build, finished OOO and Ex-Aid. By the time this chapter is posted he should have finished Gaim and is now starting Drive.

And finally, before we start, a reminder. After the RC, the Tennyson Harem series is taking a two week break before Krystal's Harem's fourth arc starts.

Remember to leave your questions/comments for the next Review Corner in your reviews!

Now... time to go for a spin.

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 15: Final Battle On Earth 3!  
**

* * *

The game was set.

Nevermore, Grid, Beast and Albedo Jr were on one side. On the sides of the Terror Titans where hundreds of shadow monsters

On the other side were: Nightwing and Harley Quinn (Duela Dent), Raven and Trigon the Merciful, Starfire and Blackfire, Changeling, Jinx and Bumblebee, Cyberian and James, who was currently in his Perfect Necrofriggian form.

"I'll take the 500 on the right, you get the 500 on the left." Cyberian spoke to James

"Screw that, I'm taking 501." James smiled

"You three take the Terror's. We will deal with these freaks." Kom ordered, punching her fist

"Agreed, sister." Kori nodded

"Done!" The group answered

 **"KILL THEM!"** Albedo Jr commanded

 **"Titans, Go!"**

The shadow monsters struck forward as the Titans attacked, James was phasing through the shadows like air, aiming to stop his alternate. He raced at Albedo, speeding off like a rocket. Albedo Jr tried to dodge James as Grid tried to attack with an electro-net, only to have his sight set on Cyberian. James grabbed Albedo, dragging him outside, while Grid and Cyberian started to battle. Albedo was crushed through the wall, his Tetramand body taking the hits, but it wasn't any less painful. They soon landed, crashing across the ground as they reverted to their human states. Albedo Jr coughed heavily, almost spitting out blood.

James stood tall, not going to take advantage of this to hit a downed enemy...he was going to do this right "Let's do this." James frowned

"What? You think. You can fight without your alien form?" Albedo Jr asked, getting to his feet, getting the debris out of his eyes.

"Of course." James nodded, his hand running over the twisted skin on his arm where his Matrix was merged to his skin "This thing keeps me alive. It doesn't make me who I am."

"Fine. I'll play by your game. And I WILL kill you." Albedo Jr answered, getting up. "After all, you're just a worthless failure with no will of your own! No ambition! So tied down with 'love' it makes me sick!"

"... You know... My dad had a phrase for when he fought people like you." James commented, relaxed.  
Nothing Albedo said could effect him now.  
No fear, no anger.  
James was just smiling, the family smile. A smile that infuriated Albedo

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY IT!" Albedo Jr roared in rage

James just smiled and got ready for the fight **"It's Hero Time."** James stated simply, making Albedo crack

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Albedo Jr screamed and lunged forward. He aimed a punch, sloppy and untrained, at James' head... And like that the fight was over. James raised his right arm, his forearm pressing against Albedo's striking wrist and pushing. The slight momentum pushed Albedo's arm to the side, completely deflecting the strike, before James slammed his left fist into Albedo's stomach "Gah!" Albedo gasped in pain, but it was not over yet. His white hair was grabbed by James' right hand, the hero forcing Albedo's head down and striking his nose with his knee and breaking it

'Next.' James thought, letting go of Albedo's hair. The white haired teen's head fell back, holding his bleeding nose... And that gave James his next opening. As Albedo's mouth opened to yell in pain James slammed his fist into Albedo's jaw, making him bite his tongue enough to bleed

"AAAAHHHH!" Albedo screamed in pain, blood pouring from his mouth. James then jumped in the air, his body twisting as he preformed a spin kick. His right foot hit Albedo in the side of the head, sending his evil counterpart crashing into the ground. But James caught Albedo by the ankle. He gripped hard and twisted, Albedo screaming in pain as his leg turned in a way it wasn't supposed to. James smiled confidently, seeing his own fighting skill trump his evil alternate "Fuahk!" Albedo yelled in pain... and it was at this moment the writers realized Albedo would be talking in basically gibberish, making it hard to understand him. So we will be translating for him. You are welcome "How?! I am better than you!"

"That's the thing, Jr. You're not." James answered. "Even with all your psychotic experiences and team, your 'vastly superior intelligence'... you still never learned."

"Learned?! Learned what?!" He growled as James finally released him

"People." James explained "I learned martial arts from my mother. From the Plumbers. And from soaring with Nightwing a few times. Your Terror Titans are our team but evil, true. But you are people who hate life and working together for your own plots, planning on betraying each other the first chance you spotted. No team work. You only won because you caught us off guard. We Titans? We are a family. Raven asked for help, and she escaped. Bringing Nevermore's father to us. Kori, Garfield, Jinx and Karen? They worked together and captured BloodFire. Your team mate Beast killed her. Harlequin and Nightwing worked together, trusted each other. They beat Bladette. Easily. You are murders, we are heroes. We are a family. You can't beat us that easily."

"Family? Family?! That's a PATHETIC excuse! All they do is hold you back!" Albedo Jr snapped, only to have a fist in the face knocking him down.

"THAT is why you'll lose." James answered simply

"YOU ARE A LOOSER!" Albedo roared

"No. You are a child." James frowned "Me? I AM A MAN!" James slammed his fist knuckle deep into Albedo's stomach. Albedo Jr's eyes shrunk into his skull, feeling his body being winded and coughing up blood.

Elsewhere Victor and Grid where battling. The two were locked in a grapple, each pushing the other to the best of their abilities _"You... Should be... At your limit!"_ Grid grunted, his data seeming to be completely wrong

"Might need to update your data. I ALWAYS push past my limit!" Cyberian responded, pushing forwards and pushing Grid down "Because that's the strength of being human! You can only lift so much, because you are only designed to lift that much! Me? I push my body past those limits, not restricted by a stupid number as my strength grows! I'm protecting my friends and I am going to lift as much as I need to!"

Grid's systems were blaring at him, feeling his joints and circuitry buckle under the pressure and strain _"Organix... In... Fearier..."_ He tried to say, his voice sparking

"Guess again." Cyberian answered, reeling back a punch and pummeled Grid's head into pieces

The Titan's got to work, battling the basic army of darkness "Almost never ending isn't it?" Duela asked, kicking a shadow monster in the head

"Yeah." Jinx frowned

"Jinx, look out!" Bumblebee called out and defended her from a shadow monster

Jinx did a back flip, dodging the attack easily "Thanks." Jinx responded sadly.

"Jinx, what's wrong?" Kom asked, blasting a monster away

"I'm just... I don't know what to do." the pinkette commented

"You mean your 'bad luck manipulation'?" Kom asked

"Yeah." Jinx nodded as Kori continued to defend them.

"Jinx, there is a simple answer to that." Kori smiled "If you now give good luck... Why not use your powers on us?"

Jinx blinked in shock, how could she be that stupid? She slapped herself once on the forehead and nodded "Duh! Thank you!"

"You got this." Kom reassured her and let Jinx do her magic... literally.

Jinx gathered her luck manipulation in her hands, feeling it swirl around her like she often did and shot it out to her friends and family. Almost immediately everyone felt the effects. It was like when Harry Potter took Felix Felicis, they just felt GREAT!

Beast roared, jumping at Changeling... And was turned to dust by Nevermore, who had missed a blast at Raven "What the-you dumb beast!" Nevermore snapped

"See? Working already!" Changeling smiled

Raven was hard at work battling her evil counterpart with the power boost given by the angel this worlds version of her father was "You. Cannot. BEAT ME!" Nevermore proclaimed

"So? You act like that means I will give up." Raven frowned

"Does it?" Nevermore smiled darkly.

"No." Raven responded simply as energy flowed through her **"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!"**

She launched a massive blue-tinted burst of anti-light, the air rippling around the blast. Nevermore tried to push back the attack but was getting enveloped by the bright light. She was screaming in pain, her body evaporating by her Prime version. She fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Trigon the Merciful frowned as he saw his daughter on the floor in pain. He wanted to help her... but knew he couldn't.

Nevermore yelled, her body morphing

"What's happening to her?" Duela asked, seeing the changing woman, back-hand punching a shadow monster.

"She's overloading with dark magic." Raven simplified

 _"We have to get her out of here."_ Trigon the Merciful followed up

"Why? She like a bomb now?" Changeling gasped

"Yes." Raven nodded sadly and tried to contain Nevermore in a sphere

Outside Albedo Jr was yelling in anger, James watching his double punching the ground in mindless rage 'You are NOT taking this well.' James thought as he looked on

"NO! I WILL NOT LOOSE!" he roared

"Just stop. It's over." James answered

"No!" Albedo roared, transforming into his Toku'star form

James looked up at the giant alien. He wasn't going to beat it as a human, so he'd have to do something else.

Albedo Jr balled up a fist and threw it straight down towards James, who had transformed in a yellow light "No!" Albedo yelled as his hands where forced apart, James landing as his Toku'star form called Titan

"Let's make this even." Titan responded, head butting Albedo Jr and pushed him back, showing James' evolved state was much more effective

"No." Albedo snarled as he slammed his Ultimatrix. And slammed it again. And again. And again. And again. Like he was trying to overload it

James' eyes widened, seeing the desperation that his counterpart was trying to accomplish. Going PAST the Ultimate state. "Stop! You can't do it! You're going to atomise yourself!"

"I WILL WIN! I WILL DESTROY YOU! I AM GENIUS!" Albedo roared, black lightning sparking around him

"Jr, STOP!" James shouted, trying to stop him from the overload.

 **WARNING, WARNING, MATRIX OVERLOAD IN PROGRESS!**

Suddenly Albedo roared, his body morphing and changing as he glowed black. In the tower Grid's remains and Nevermore's pulsing body flew through the air, breaking out and merging with the black mass

"Okay...THAT looks like something out of a nightmare." Garfield commented

"Looks like something I'D create." Rachel followed.

"What's going on?" Kori asked in fear as they ran to the window, seeing Titan standing in front of the mess

"Looks like they're amalgamating together." Victor blinked, seeing the state.

"Like with Cinderblock and Plasmoid." Rachel understood

"Albedo was trying to go Ultimate and beyond. Overloading the Ultimatrix. Toku'star's are born from Supernova's... He basically grew into the opposite, a black hole." James realized "He pulled the two in. Animal, machine and magic. Stabilizing himself."

"How do we stop it?" Karen asked, panicking as the weight of the black hole was sucking everything in

The black hole faded away revealing... A monster of a Toku'star

"Oh...shit." Was the collective thought of the Titans.

Emerging from the pitch black abyss that was the black hole, was a spliced monster, head of melting sludge that looked like ink. Horns and spikes made from cybernetic scrap, its arms reached out and pulled itself from the nightmarish pit, sunken black with chunks of protruding metal sticking from it. It's body was a bubbling ooze with the matrix symbol on its chest, the inky magic was like cordyceps, mangling and pulsating in the body. The monstrous To'kustar also had a metallic jaw, the teeth going up to its eyes. The legs were almost bent backwards, wires keeping them in place to stop them from buckling back, gears and electrical circuitry were emblazoned on it like hellish tattoos. The last remnants of the actual alien within were buried in a wrought rough amalgamation of science and magic.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Garfield grumbled

James narrowed his eyes and charged, Titan roaring as he aimed a punch at Albedo. Albedo, for lack of a better name, took the punch in his hand, stopping it in its track. James' eyes widened and was retaliated with a devastatingly punch right back. His hand seemed to sink into the inky blackness, the retaliation punch causing a shockwave of black energy to spark over him  
Screaming in pain, James reeled back and tried to get his composure back. But Albedo raise date his arm and slammed it down into James' back. He repeated the attack again and again, his hits growing in strength  
With each passing blow, James was crushed into the ground, feeling his body crumble by the sheer weight of his malformed double

 _ **"'If it means protecting people, I'll gladly sacrifice myself'."** _'Albedo' grumbled out in a mix of the threes voices with each hit _**"Those are pathetic, empty words you weaklings use to justify your pointless actions! The strength to win, to control, that is true strength! Something as fragile as 'hope', you gnats believe in that? It shows how foolish and weak you are!"**_ The beast was talking nonsense, jumbled thoughts with no real origin as it attacked again and again before it threw Titan away

"That things a monster." Victor frowned

"How the HELL are we supposed to fight THAT?" Jinx screamed

"Like any other villain." Terra smiled

"Out smart it and punch it really, REALLY hard?" Garfield joked

"Sounds like a plan." Dick nodded, resting one of his staffs on his shoulder ... Suddenly Trigon the Merciful began to laugh

"Err, why're you laughing?" Jinx asked in confusion and also a little scared

 _"This is wonderful!"_ He smiled

"You mean that we're fighting as a family?" Victor asked

 _"Seeing such strong willed and selfish heroes."_ He smiled

"Hey, it's how we do things." Kom smirked

 _"It is such an amazing sight."_ Trigon the Merciful nodded

"Let's go!" Dick nodded, the team getting into the fight hoping to help James." only to be stopped by blue light

"Wait, what're you-?" Raven asked as the blue light stopped them from helping

 _"Fighting like that will not help."_ He commented, still cheerful and happy

"What do you suggest? Our husband is down there!" Kori answered, getting worried for him

"... I am sorry but are you suggesting what I think you are?" Raven blinked at her alternate father

Trigon the Merciful nodded slowly, showing Raven that she was right. He began to channel his magic, swirling around the team _"Unleash your souls."_ He said softly

"... How do we do that?" Victor blinked in confusion

"Vic, you had to ask?" Tara chuckled as one by one they closed their eyes

 _"When there's trouble, you know who to call!_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _From their tower, they can see it all!_  
 _Teen Titans!"_ As they sang they all felt lighter, like they where flouting as they linked their hands  
 _"When there's evil on the attack_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back_  
 _Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol!_  
 _Teen Titans, Go!"_ As they finished there was a flat of light... And they where all, suddenly, stone.  
Unmoving

James grunted as he was sent crashing into the sea again, panting 'Damn it. I can't hurt this monster.' he thought in anger. Albedo Jr was growling and stomping towards James. No planning, just raw emotion but then, he felt something. Something surge within him. Or around him. "Huh? Guys?" James gasped as he saw their souls. They entered his body, merging into his Matrix. James gasped as the feeling of his family flowed through him...and he felt rejuvenated, stronger. More hopeful. He felt like he could. No. He WILL win!  
 **THEY** will win!  
The Matrix began to glow as his form began to change, the Ultimate Toku'star evolving

Albedo Jr looked on as Titan's body began to glow, changing and shifting into its Perfect state!

And the form... Began to shrink

Albedo Jr looked on and was confused at the shrinking Alien. James' form was becoming more slender and less spiked, his body seemed to be getting armoured up with a strange metal.

Soon the light faded away revealing James' new form

Titan was now the size of James in his human form. Silvery blue skinned with yellow eyes, the fin on his head was split into a 'V' shape on his forehead which seemed to start from the top of his nose. His torso and arms were armoured in a yellow accented black armour with a point of yellow from his chest protruding to the upper left of his chest, like a stylised armour piece. His legs were armoured with the same yellow accented black metal, with two 'fins' on the shin guards. On his belt was his matrix, shining yellow with the star shaped protrusions that symbolised it as a Perfect transformation.

 **"PERFECT TITAN!" J** ames proclaimed

 _ **ARE YOU READY?!**_

However James' voice was echoed, his team mates voices overlaying themselves with his **"We're gonna stop you!"** Perfect Titan proclaimed, readying himself into a fighting stance, combining Nightwing's and James' fighting styles

Albedo Jr roared and threw his fist down at Perfect Titan, but he leapt out of the way, flying through the sky and scorched down with a powerful punch, impacting into Albedo Jr's face, making a shock-wave that rippled in the monster's body. Perfect Titan almost looked like a glowing gold firefly, zooming around Albedo

Albedo Jr tried to swat him away, flinging it's sludge at him, but missed each time. Perfect Titan used his luck manipulation from Jinx to improve his defenses, zipping around them and retaliating with swift kicks and punches. He span in the air, flouting upside down above Albedo. In his left hand a large cannon appeared, the cannon looking like Cyberian's sonic cannon, and his right hand was surrounded by a large golden starbolt

Albedo Jr's eyes and mouth widened in shock as the two blasts shot down, penetrating the metal jaw as it tore it asunder, shooting even further into the monster's chest.

It howled in pain as it fell to its knees and holding its mouth only for Perfect Titan to fall down and slam it hard with a glowing gold anti-light mallet

 ** _READY, GO!_  
**

 **"Let's end this!"** James and the unified Titans called out, Albedo struggling to survive under them. Perfect Titan jumped into the sky, golden energy blazing around him. He then held his arms out, forming a right angle as his arms glowed. Albedo looked up and saw the glowing bright light and looked in awe, like a moth to a flame **"TITAN'S LIGHT!"** Perfect Titan proclaimed, projecting the bright and powerful light at the monster below, penetrating and covering their enemy and eradicating him  
Perfect Titan landed and glowed, turning back into James while the spirits of the other Titans returned to their bodies

On the floor was Albedo Jr in his human form, bleeding  
Nevermore was nothing more than a pile of rags and the scrap that's was once Grid we're now pieces of broken wires and circuitry  
Albedo Jr's breath was ragged, his eyes were flooded with blood and tears, looking up at the night sky in pain; feeling his life slip away "No! I won't die!" He told himself in anger. He tried to get up, pushing his body to rise...but he couldn't. His limbs were shattered. His matrix was destroyed. There was nothing left.  
"No..." He mumbled before he suddenly began to scream in agony, large glowing black veins appearing all over his body. The team looked on as the pulsating veins over his body were crawling over him, like burrowing worms through his entire being. His body began to morph and twist, becoming different alien appendages as he howled in agony until he finally stopped moving

"Ah!" Kori covered her mouth as she saw the alternate of her husband become an amalgam twisted pile of alien flesh.

Arms of a Tetramand, spliced with Florauna, Splixian, Vulpimancer and Loboan. Legs of a Kinerceleran with Galilean, Piscis Volan, Vaxasaurian and Transylian. His torso ripped open like an Ectonurite's, melted acidic green goop of a Polymorph seeped from inside like molten hot lava from a Pyronite, large yellow bulbous of an Arubian Pelarota and his face...for lack of a better term, was the ONLY human thing left. But it was ripped and spliced with Lepidopterran's eyes on his left-hand side, his right eye was a Galvan's, his forehead protruded a To'Kustar horn and his neck was a Methanosian.  
It was like Kevin 11,000's malformed body...or ANY distorted broken bodies of any Osmosian that absorbed alien DNA...But as a total utter nightmare.  
The fear that Albedo Prime had from years ago. The fate he narrowly avoided...was now echoed through his monstrous and now expired progeny. In ALL of it's malicious and monstrous glory.

The fear of dying

It was over

The Titans breathed heavily, looking at each other in exhaustion...and fell to the floor because of it.

* * *

*time skip*

The Titans were now getting ready to go back home. With the threat of the Terror Titans vanquished they could go back...and hopefully Jump City might have some heroes to clean up the mess. The Cassandra of this world was being taken under the care of Trigon the Merciful, the young girl currently in his home dimension "Ready to head back, guys?" James asked as they were finishing breakfast.

"Yeah." They nodded in agreement

As the group began to get ready, with Duela taking a little longer than the others "Duela? Are you okay?" Dick asked

"Just... a little worried. I know this world's Cass is safe now... But..." Duela answered sadly, only to be hugged by Dick.

"I know. But she'll be okay." Dick answered, holding her close "... Screw it. I know this is a bad time but I can't hold it back anymore."

"Can't hold 'what' back anymore?" Duela asked as she turned in his arms, looking at his mask covered eyes.

Dick gently removed his mask, looking at her gently with his sparkling pale blue eyes. He opened a compartment in his utility belt, removing a small black velvet box... And fell to one knee, the other Titans smiling at the sight  
"Duela Dent. Will you marry me?" He asked holding her hand.

Duela's eyes sparkled like the stars, seeing that ring in the velvet box and Dick on one knee. There was just so much running through her mind... she could only say one thing. And that one thing was translated as pouncing on her boyfriend and kissing him passionately.  
The group cheered and clapped, grinning proudly

"It's about time." Victor whispered to Garfield.

"Yeah, dude." Garfield nodded

"I call bridesmaid!" Jinx cheered

"Best Man." James joked

It took a few minutes before Duela pulled herself off of Dick and let him put her engagement ring on. She was NEVER going to lose it. "I love you." She smiled

"I love you too." Dick responded, cupping her cheek.

"This'll be something to tell Cass; won't it?" James asked Kom, who just shoved him lightly.

 _"Speaking of, it is time to go back home."_ Trigon nodded, opening a portal

"Thank you, Trigon the Merciful." Tara spoke, using his name AND title. Just calling him 'Trigon' left a weird taste in her mouth.

 _"Not at all."_ He smiled, letting them go through, one by one.

"You'll look after-" Duela asked

 _"Like she was my own."_ Trigon nodded, reassuring her. _"And congratulations."_ Rachel smiled softly, crying _"Oh, my dear."_ Trigon the Merciful gently hushed, wiping the tears away, like a loving father _"I am proud of the woman you have become."_ He smiled

Rachel looked up at Trigon the Merciful and hugged him. Her heart soared as she heard those words. Or any comforting words from her father. But this version of him... it was enough "Thank you." She whispered gently "For everything."

 _"That is alright. Now go, that portal will close soon."_ He ordered gently

Rachel nodded and left through the portal, going back home with the others following

* * *

*The Titans world*

They were all home now, the sight was nostalgic and welcoming, they were home. All grown and learned from this experience.

Changes had been made. The sight of Duela and Dick becoming engaged.  
Limits were pushed passed. Cyberian fighting against Grid.  
New strengths discovered. Changeling helping the escaped Titans survive.  
And new forms were brought to the forefront of battle. The fight with Perfect Titan and Albedo Jr.

They walked back to their island, their iconic Titans Tower.

They entered the living room and saw the New Teen Titans, scraped and bruised waiting for them with a surprise party "Welcome back!" Cassandra cheered, hugging Dick and Duela

"Hey!" Dick and Duela smiled as they hugged their daughter.

"Sorry for the mess." Garth apologized, his costume torn in places

"Yeah-ha-ha. Had a run in with some baddies before we got the party started." Bart explained, his mask hanging off on only a thread and his costume was scuffed

Rose was the only one who seemed to LIKE her battle worn armour, like it was now a treasured memory "We got them though." She and Argent answered, hugging James

"That's good." He laughed nervously

"Do we have pizza?" Kori asked.

"Way ahead of ya." Argent nodded

"Okay! I got them!" Jason spoke, walking in cautiously with the pile of pizzas that he was carrying "These are heavy! How much do they eat?!"

"I dunno. Why don't you ask us?" Dick asked as he took some of the pizzas from Jason with a smirk, making the young Robin freeze

"I... Hey! Your back!" Jason laughed nervously "I ordered your usual and this took a while." He flinched

"We can see. Thanks, Jason." Victor, picking up another load of pizza from Jason's arms

"... Which ones James'?" Victor then asked cautiously

"Err... should be labelled." Jason answered, trying to remember the placement of the pizzas.

"Is it this one with the five chilli symbols and a skull and crossbones next to it?" Garfield asked as he took a slice of vegetarian pizza

"Oh thank you!" Vic cheered

"Nom. Yep. This ones mine." James took a slice and felt the warm tingle of the chills and pepperoni

"What's so bad?" Argent raised an eyebrow, taking a slice

"Uh-uh. Unless you value your taste buds, DON'T." Jinx warmed her

"Oh." Argent blinked

"... You say something?" Bart blinked, a mouthful of the dreaded pizza

...

...

...

...

And then-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Bart screamed, clutching his throat and ran around in a blind panic

"Oh shoot." Was the collective thought of the Titans with gentle laughter

Bart screamed as he ran around, lightning filling the room as he ran random circles around the room before he collapsed. He landed on his back in front of Cassandra, fire basically shooting out of her mouth for a few seconds "I think I need... Mouth to mouth..." He whimpered at Cass in pain

Cass rolled her eyes at that; was he just trying to steal a kiss from her or was he legitimately asking for her help? She kicked him softly making him laugh "Faker." Cass answered

"No, I AM in pain." He flinched honestly "But I had to try."

"I'll go get the milk." Dick sighed

"WAY ahead of you." Kim answered, passing it to the young speedster

"Oh fine." Bart huffed, sitting up and drinking it down

"Did he REALLY eat a slice of our pizza or was he pulling our legs?" James asked Kori who shrugged while eating her own slice.

"Who had the seafood pizza?" Victor asked

"That one's mine." Garth answered

The Titans sat down, smiling proudly. The family was whole once again. Just enjoying their dinner, or whatever it was.

Soon, each began to turn in for the night.

This mission, finally over.

And in the depths of a realm of fire, four blazing red eyes glared. Trigon the Terrible was pissed, he would return


	16. Review Corner!

HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO JAMES' HAREM TWO'S FIRST EVER...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

... what? I killed the joke ages ago.

Well it has been two years since the James Harem story started. As of Sunday it has been FIVE YEARS since the 'Tennyson Harem' saga began

Five years.  
164 chapters.  
Over 3000 reviews

You all do not know HOW excited I am for these milestones. For... for everything you've all done for me.

I... I...

I am speaking from the heart

Thank you

THANK! YOU!

None of you know how much this all means to me. But that doesn't matter.

Thank you, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and it's sister story

Now, to celebrate this milestone, instead of doing my normal fun 'trailers' for up coming stories/parody commercials we will be doing small interviews to give you a behind the scenes look at the story, the series and our thoughts on it as we have worked

Speaking of said sister story, remember. We are taking a two week break after this chapter is published, giving Ghost and I to make a bit of a backlog for Krystal's Harem and to just relax a bit. I hope you all understand

Anyway, on to the next...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

 **Corner!**

 **Corner.**

 **corner.**

corner.

corner...

... GOD DAMN IT!

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Guest chapter 15 29th June

 **Review:** Sounds to me like Trigon the Terrible hasn't gotten his original encounter with James Tennyson.

 **Answer:** He is coming **  
**

* * *

 **Reviewer:** 61394

 **Review:** Not the most romantic proposal but I'll give credit for it being memorable

 **Answer:** But it is very memorable and not a bad proposal, which is the most important thing.

* * *

 **Reviewer:** darkboy18

 **Review:** to grey that was the most awesome finale chapter ever.  
but i am a little sad that the arc of this is ending but can't wait for the next one  
Also seeing Raven (the good one) getting kind words from her dad's good counterpart was touching and i bet the evil version is super pissed and he's forming a plan soon.  
But i'm also happy that Nightwing and Duela are engaged and as Cyborg would say (Well it's about time)  
Can't wait for James and the titans next adventures.

To Ghost  
you and grey continue to push your limits with these stories can't wait for more!  
But here's a question will the titans expand their numbers again if so can you and grey bring in Static?  
also is Jason becoming the red hood or not? it's both your calls  
Well i can't wait for the next arc

 **Answer:** Thank you, we worked hard on it.  
The good one is Raven, bad one is Nevermore  
Yes, evil Trigon is plotting  
Victor is called Cyberian now  
And he DID say that

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review:** Nice build references. Also, GIVE ME MY (sees gigasaur) om second thought keep the cookies. Seeing Jr suffer is good enough for me

 **Answer:** Ghost's first Rider reference. I'm so proud! *grins*

Also, you got the answer wrong! You get NOTHING! You LOOSE! Good DAY sir!  
... Gotta love Willy Wonker.

* * *

 **Reviewer:** morphx

 **Review:** Trigon the merciful, I kinda wish he was in the origanal teen titans. And Thank You

 **Answer:** Aw, thanks. It was hard to make a likable Trigon

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Tigerclaw97

 **Review:** So...basically a perfect to'kustar is James fusing with the rest of the team to form a super-powered sentai.  
That.  
Is.  
AWESOME!  
Man I love these guys. Never a bad chapter (yet).  
Seriously, the only complaint I've ever had about you two (though I'll admit it's a consistent one) is how lines from other stories accidentally sneak in from editing. But I caught on to what was happening pretty quick and it doesn't take away from the story once I recover from the initial confusion.  
Anyway, enough rambling from me. Keep up the good work.

 **Answer:** *in a nerd* Well ACTUALLY it is a Kamen Rider, not a Sentai... *laughs* Okay, I'll stop now.

In all seriousness, it is a Kamen Rider Reference as the normal To'kustar's are a reference to Ultraman. Heck the species name, To'kustar, is a reference to Tokusatsu which is the genre that Sentai, Rider and Ultraman are a part of  
Albedo Jr's To'kustar form is based off Ultraman Belial, an evil Ultraman

That problem you brought up is a problem with Ghost because of his preferred editing method. But even then he tries his best.

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 _ **Grey:**_ "Okay. So, normally, this would be where we have fun joking adverts to just have fun or advertise other stories. However this is a VERY special chapter.  
Very special.  
So, no adverts today. No. Instead we have had a few interview's with the writers and the core staff of the Tennyson Harem saga. Here is the first of these interviews."

* * *

 **YUGIOHFAN'S INTERVIEW**

Light fills the room, a familiar blue haired teenage girl dressed in a dark blue woman's suit sitting on a chair "Hello everyone! I am Krystal Tennyson. Nice yo meet you all again. So, apparently, it's the fifth anniversary of my family's stories and we are now doing these special interviews with the three special guys who made this all possible. So today I will be interviewing YugiohFan163. Come on in!"

The crowed cheered, said writer walking in "What's up?" she waved

"Okay, so let's stat." Krystal smiled "Okay, so let's go with the biggest, most important question. Where did the idea for Ben's Harem come from?

"I got it after reading several Ben 10 fics where he gets a harem, but they mixed human and aliens together, and I wanted to do one involving just alien girls because come on! Look at them! It's a rare sight and I like doing the unexpected."

"That's true. And after my dad's story got big,we got a whole lore more." Krystal smiled

"True." he laughed

"Okay, next questions. How did you feel when GreyKing asked to take that story over?" Krystal questioned

"Relieved. I was worried no one would take it, but when he was willing to adopt it, that was satisfying because I really did want it to stay alive to a point, I just couldn't do it on my own." YF explained

"Really? And what did you think of Grey?"

"Well I didn't think much when we first started co-writing, but as time went on and we worked on ideas for the story, it went on to other stuff. In a way, he's like a teacher to me. He helped me improve my writing, help me see other ways to write ideas without relying on others, helped me see DC and Marvel characters deeper than other people would see, and helped me vent on bullshit, and helped him vent if DC or Marvel pulled a stupid move. He's also the first of many other authors that helped me get so good with co-writing with other people." YugiohFan said, giving a bit of a long winded explination

"So you have a bit of a high opinion on him." Krystal nodded "Well, how do you feel about the path the original Ben's Harem took?

"I feel like I helped get the points started, but Grey managed to turn it into something more. I didn't have much of a story when it began, but Grey? Him and Ghost managed to give it a true story I couldn't. That's why when I look at it I can feel pride knowing it managed to be complete, something most Ben 10 fics like this couldn't become." YF admitted

"And what do you think of its sequels?"

"I admit, they feel different from the original, but that's obviously because I don't really have a role to help in them. And because they focus on his kids, but that's ok. Not everything needs to be about Ben, you gotta give the reins to the next generation and see what happens. So I admit, I don't read them as much as I should, but that doesn't mean they're bad, I just don't feel a strong connection since Grey and Ghost don't need my input. They can take care of the sequels perfectly fine and still come out on top."

"Okay, now for a slightly harder question." Krystal grinned evilly "How was this series effected you and your relationships with Grey and Ghost, as well as your skill as a writer?

"As I just said, it helped me grow in writing, inspiration, and all sorts of new things going in my head. It also helped to have another author who was into some kinky stuff for lemons I write. By that I mean someone who can write pretty fast and daily since other authors who are just as kinky tend to be a bit busy and can't be on the same hours as he and I."

"Now for the biggest question. "hat are your feelings on the Tennyson Harem saga in general and the story it has told, how do you feel about the series where it is now?" Krystal asked seriously

YugiohFan sighed, nodding, before he started talking "Well...I may not keep up to date compared to some of his other stories, but I can safely say this with pride and honesty. If there are two people who can keep the saga going loud and proud with great writing and development, it's Ghostkaiser and Greyking. It may seem off to blindly say that, but sometimes trust is all you need to make it clear. I trusted them to take Ben's Harem this far, and look what happened. They've done great work for Ben's top two kids, so I can say without any doubt, that when those sequels get complete, the saga will be without any regrets. And if something comes up, you better believe I'll be there to help them. What started out as a simple story about a harem of alien girls became something bigger. That's why those two are gonna take them way up there and make everything feel satisfied. And to anyone else who's got a problem and says otherwise, then you can say it to me. They've done great work from what I started as a seed, and turned it into a mighty oak!"

"That's it everyone!" Krystal cheered "Thank god, I hate being dressed up like this. Well, see you for the next interview! Everyone, don't forget to give a hand for our special guest!"

"Yugiohfan163 peace out!" the writer cheered, giving a victory symbol as the curtain lowered

* * *

 _ **Ghost:**_ "Hello everyone! Welcome once again to James' Harem 2's first...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

 **Corner!**

 **Corner.**

 **corner.**

corner.

corner...

Grey, the echo's back!"

 _ **Grey:**_ "I'll fix it later!"

 _ **Ghost:**_ "Okay! Anyway, let's get to answering some reviews."

* * *

 **Reviewer** : AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek

 **Review** : I loved that Build reference. It was a awesome. Keep it up!

 **Ghost's Answer** : I think you mean it was. "GREAT! ALL YEAH!" *chuckle* I love watching 'Build'.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : thewittywhy

 **Review** : Truly great work. And that hug between Raven and Trigon the Merciful pulled at my heart strings. I could only imagine the pain Raven was feeling, knowing the moment she lets go of that hug, she will never feel that fatherly love again.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yeah...It was tough on her, but she knows that there's a good version of her father in the multiverse.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Review** : And another great chapter congrats

And now Qestion:  
1\. Will James have any children  
2\. Will Krystal visit James in the Teen Titans dimension

 **Ghost's Answer** : Thanks.  
1: Not right yet, but he might.  
2: Err...Not really.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Marka Ragnos629

 **Review** : The reference was from Ed, Edd n' Eddy. But anyway, I'm glad to see that things turned out okay for the Titans in the end.

You know, I have an idea for an OC Indigo Lantern, if you're interested. Just let me know, and I'll tell you all about it.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Ah, it's been a while since I watched Ed, Edd and Eddy.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Howlstone16

 **Review** : Is there gonna be a big crossover event with James's and Krystal's harem, what other stories do you two have plan and also could you please continued some of the unfinished stories if you can

 **Ghost's Answer** : Err...We haven't gotten THAT far ahead. And YES *sigh*. We'll be working on new stories. Mostly over on my profile. Look out for 'Ash's Betrayal' updates and the such in the future.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest893

 **Review** : It's a nice way to end this arc.  
The defeat of the Terror Titans, Nightwing's marriage proposal to Duela and the Titan family is whole once again.  
And with Trigon the Terrible being pissed means that Hell is going to break loose.  
Hope you have a good break and I'll see you next time on Krystals' Harem.  
Over & out.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yep, expect a lot when we come back to this story.

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 **GHOSTKAISER'S INTERVIEW**

We find ourselves in an interview room. Two people sit on black chairs, one wearing a suit and tie, blue hair with a purple streak, neatly cut and trimmed back. And the other, brown hair and eyes, wearing blue jeans and a blue button shirt.

The black-suited man turns to the camera and speaks. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the 'Tennyson Harem Interviews'. I'm your host, James Tennyson and my guest with me today is 'GhostKaiser23'. Welcome, Ghost."

"Thank you, James." Ghost answered nervously, fidgeting lightly

"Are you alright?" James asked

"Perfectly honest, I've never done a one on one interview before." Ghost chuckled nervously.

"Well, that's alright. So. You've been working on the Tennyson Harem stories for some time now; how did you find it?" James asked

"Yes, I have. Um. Well, like many people I found it on FanFiction, I was looking at random Ben 10 stories at the time, and one day..." Ghost began to explain, shifting himself a little to position himself. "I landed on 'Ben's Harem', your father's story. And *snaps fingers* instantly hooked. I must've spent weeks waiting for the next chapter." He chuckled at the last part.

"Brilliant, um. What do you think of it? Give me your opinion on it." James asked

"Just...Captivating. Like how some stories can grip and captivate you, there was something about this story that grabbed my attention from the get-go." Ghost explained

"Was it the word 'Harem' in the title?" James smirked

"Yeah, that helped." Ghost laughed, making James shake his head with a smile before going back to the questions

"So, back to the questions. How and why did you choose to get involved with the creative process of the fic? What possessed you?" James asked

Ghost exhaled gently and began to think. "I...wanted to express my gratitude? Err...I. Wanted to express my ideas that might help the writing process. I mean this was...2013/2014, so forgive me if my memory betrays me. I just, I loved reading the story and I wanted to know what was going to happen."

"Brilliant. So. How did you become the story's co-writer?" James asked

"I think Grey can tell you more on that." Ghost smiled. "But, um." He began to think. "It was...soon after the summer. I was giving suggestions to Grey, and by that time I was still addressing my PM's as letters. 'To GreyKing46...' And when he didn't write back I thought 'Oh god, I must've said something wrong.' So I went back and apologised and...It just...Snowballed from there. I had written a small amount of Ben 10 stories before then, but nothing to the scale of your father's, sister's, or even YOUR stories." Ghost explained and gestured with an open hand to James.

"Very well. What do you think of Grey?" James asked

"Summed up in; three words?" Ghost asked raising three fingers. "My. Best. Friend. Just-just that. We work well together, we chat, we have common interests. We love making up stories...to the extent that it's ridiculous." He smirked and shook his head. "If it wasn't for Grey...I DOUBT, I'd have enough confidence to write."

"And what do you think of YuGiOhFan146?" James asked

"I've only ever spoken to YF...Maybe a couple of times. BUT, I DO respect him. He's a great writer, the extent of his crossovers and ideas...staggering." Ghost responded honestly

"Adn the fact he's a pervert adds to it?" James added

"That helps." Ghost laughed. "Aren't we all."

The two laughed at that, before calming down, taking a drink before continuing the interview.

"So; how do you feel about the path the original Ben's Harem took?" James asked

"Oh, hmm. Originally...Rocky. At first. But, y-you know I think it's actually paved the way to two great sequels." Ghost answered, pointing at James. "And, over time it got more polished, but that's writing for you."

"And what do you think of its sequels?" James asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Oh. Gotta be careful here." Ghost responded with a smirk, rubbing his chin. "Natural. I think the sequels are the 'day after 'happily ever after'' of the first story. It didn't stop at just Ben, it showed yours and Krystal's growth."

"Here's a tough question. Who is your favourite character?" James asked

"Ah. Err...Next question?" Ghost asked nervously. "I. It's difficult. Each of you have your own quirk, it's your own thing. It's tough for me to choose. One day it's you. Another it's Luna, cause I like fluffy things. Another it could be Isis, cause I'm a HUGE fan of mythology. It changes on varying days."

"How was this series affected you and your relationships with Grey and YF, as well as your skill as a writer?" James asked

"I think I've already said this...I've nothing but respect for YF. In fact, 'Ben's Harem' was HIS creation first before Grey adopted it. So. *thumbs up* thank you YF, you're a fantastic person. Grey. What is there to say? He's my best friend, my writing partner, our Residential Time Lord. Sento Kiryu."

"I think we get the gist, Ghost." James answered. "And finally; what are your feelings on the Tennyson Harem saga in general and the story it has told, how do you feel about the series where it is now?"

Ghost sighed and thought about his answer. "I think...It's a solid 8.5. I mean, there are some chapters you can DEFINITELY see my work and that makes me hyper-critical of myself. But, in general, it's been a hell of a ride. As for the 'where is it now'? I'm happy with it. It makes me proud that we've done so well. Honestly, I can't believe I'm part of the 5-year milestone."

"Well, that's all the questions we have for today, thanks for being here." James answered

"Thanks for having me." Ghost answered and shook James' hand.

 ***STATIC***

 _ **Ghost:**_ "Well, that's it for me right now. Grey, take over."

 _ **Grey:**_ "Fine, lazy ass. Okay, lets do this."

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest893

 **Reviewer** : It's a nice way to end this arc.  
The defeat of the Terror Titans, Nightwing's marriage proposal to Duela and the Titan family is whole once again.  
And with Trigon the Terrible being pissed means that Hell is going to break loose.  
Hope you have a good break and I'll see you next time on Krystals' Harem.  
Over & out.

 **Answer** : Please wait two weeks, but Krystal will be back

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Howlstone16

 **Reviewer** : Is there gonna be a big crossover event with James's and Krystal's harem, what other stories do you two have plan and also could you please continued some of the unfinished stories if you can

 **Answer** : No big crossover events. Just small chapter long crossovers between the two stories happening between events

And when the chapters are finished

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Mr . unknow

 **Reviewer** : nicely done, and if the evil trigon is coming, would that mean raven would still be the gem or whatever it was that brought him over or would he has a different way of reacting over?

 **Answer** : She was the gate but we are not spoiling that sort of plot point

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Marka Ragnos629

 **Reviewer** : The reference was from Ed, Edd n' Eddy. But anyway, I'm glad to see that things turned out okay for the Titans in the end.

You know, I have an idea for an OC Indigo Lantern, if you're interested. Just let me know, and I'll tell you all about it.

 **Answer** : Don't remember that reference

Go ahead, tell me. Tell us. Just go ahead

* * *

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Reviewer** : And another great chapter congrats

And now Qestion:  
1\. Will James have any children  
2\. Will Krystal visit James in the Teen Titans dimension

 **Answer** :

1) We have plans

2) Yep

* * *

 **Reviewer** : thewittywhy

 **Reviewer** : Truly great work. And that hug between Raven and Trigon the Merciful pulled at my heart strings. I could only imagine the pain Raven was feeling, knowing the moment she lets go of that hug, she will never feel that fatherly love again.

 **Answer** : Yeah, that moment was really deep and emotional to write. I am glad it got the intended emotions across

* * *

 ***BREAK***

* * *

 **GREYKING'S INTERVIEW**

Sitting at a table was the hero, the legend, Ben Tennyson wearing a tux with a green tie. On the other side of the table was Grey, with large bags under his eyes and messy hair

"Hey everyone, Ben 10 here. Nice to see you all again." Ben nodded "And with me is the one who made these five years possible, GreyKing! ... you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." Grey nodded and yawned "Sorry. Just months of not much sleep because of work and my upload schedule. With all that writing and editing. There is a reason I am having a small break after this chapter. I NEED it."

"Well you deserve it." Ben nodded "Now let's get with these questions so you can finally rest."

"That would be awesome Ben." Grey nodded "So, what's the first question?"

"A rather simple one, of course. What was your first thought when you came across Ben's Harem?"

"Honestly? My first thoughts when I read the summery was 'Huh, this could be cool'. And then when I read it, saw that it stopped I was just... Disappointed! I could see SO MANY potential story ideas! So many options, paths. It would be a SHAME, a WASTE, to leave it unfinished. So I... I took it over. It was my second fic that was being published, the first being GokaiShadow, and I was nervous. I thought it'd be about twenty or so chapters, doubting myself a lot. But I just had to try."

"And following that, what was going through your head when you decided you wanted to adopt it?" Ben questioned

"Well, as I said, just... The potential the story had." Grey admitted "As well as a few dozen ideas. Like the end with the rogue CelestialSapain, that was basically the plot idea I had. But then I thought about Ben's kids, the Little Chills as the fandom had called them, and... Stuff started connecting. I saw the potential, especially as Omniverse just started shortly before I took the story over. I admit, looking back, Omniverse was not as bad as I treated it. However at the time I was so pissed at how that show made Ben so immature after everything he went through the theme of 'growing up' was just the natural idea."

"Well then, if you knew it would lead to so many ideas, do you think it would be the same had the story NOT been a Ben 10 one?" Ben asked, smirking "Think carefully abut this one."

"Honestly? Yes and no. Yes in that with a few other settings it could have worked but... It's the world of Ben 10 that made this story possible. That made it so fun. The characters." Grey explained "And I am being really serious there, no lie."

"Well thank you for your honesty." Ben nodded "Looking back through it, do you feel there's anything you would want to improve upon if you wanted to?"

"Oh yes, yes, most definitely. Something I have stated MULTIPLE times is my disappointment in how we treated the James/Julie situation back when it was first written." Grey admitted guiltily "Other improvements? Hmm... If I could go back in time, yeah I'd change some stuff for sure. I would just write better, spell check better and make my update schedule less chaotic. I mean there where times I went months without updating. Maybe give more quiet moments as well."

"Do you think at the time you and Yugi stopped co-writing it caused some rough transitioning to working with Ghost on it from now on?" Ben read off his papers "Huh, I was wondering that as well. I did certainly feel a bit different for a while."

"Oh, most definitely. Ghost was a new writer. And he had a different writing style than YF. Heck he was a very VERY nervous guy at the time, doubting almost every line he wrote. It took some adjustment but eventually we got into a grove and we have done some of my favorite moments. YF and I write at a more consistent quality, while mine and Ghost's writing fluctuates. However Ghost and I, I feel, have been able to push each other to some of the best moments of this series. The perfect example being that final battle between Perfect Titan and Albedo Jr. That was all Ghost, from the transformation to the actual fight. Showing how he was inspired by a show I just got him into, the combined references and just a creative and clever scene."

"Do you feel like this story is the best way to wrap up the series from Ben's POV if it had been adapted into the canon series?" Ben read before he huffed "Hey. I'm right here guys. Really insensitive."

"Honestly? No. Not in a cannon series. Because as it is a fanfiction, a written medium, we have to do it a certain way. If this was animated? I'd have done a lot of things differently, especially if it was being treated as cannon. One, no sex scenes. Two, I'd like it would be less repetitive since there wouldn't be a 'Ben said, Gwen said, Hope said, Isis said' every line since... I got a bit uncreative at times. And three, it's a harem. In all honesty the best finale for Ben's story is showing him grown up, with kids. And yes he deserves a harem. But in a 'real' ending... I'm not sure if it'd work."

"I happen to love my girls, thank you very much!" Ben huffed, making both of them laugh a bit "Halfway done. So, let's get through these a bit faster. Is there any other arcs you had in mind while writing, but just didn't have the time to implement them?"

"Not really 'no time', it could have been as long as we wanted, more arcs that where dropped because the idea was half baked and we couldn't finish it or we had different plans. A perfect example was that YF and I thought about doing a Kyber arc more closely following the show than what Ghost and I eventually did in Krystal's Harem but we dropped it because we couldn't think of anyway way to make it different." Grey admitted, looking through his notes for a second

"Oh, a bit more of a _personal_ question. So, when you see that my story is completed with two sequels in the works, do you feel like you've grown a lot as a person and writer?" Ben asked, slightly proud with this one

"Oh, most definitely. I was never this confident when I started. And my writing skills? Those have skyrocketed. I laugh at some of the stupidity I did back at the begining, the basic techniques I should have used to make a moment better. How rushed some pacing was. I have improved and I am a better person, because of this fic and YF. Thanks to him, and to you." Grey explained, a nostalgic look on his face "Man, I was such a nervous nerd back then."

"Oooh. Even I am curious about this question. What is the writing process of you and your writing partners like; are there any problems?" Ben asked, everyone leaning forward in their chairs to hear this answer

"Of course there are problems. But the process is rather simple. We normally come up with an overall idea for the arc. A few key details, moments. And then we start writing. I write a line/a chunk of writing, send it. They write, continuing from where I left off, and send that. I continue where they left off. Back and forth, back and forth, until we are done. And as I said, there ARE problems. Mainly miscommunication and not understanding what the other was trying to say." Grey explained with a laugh

"I see. So, next, what were your inspirations to write the 'Tennyson Harem'?"

"My inspiration?... Well it came from all over the place. Random ideas. Raging against an idea I found stupid in Omniverse. A missed opportunity I thought the franchise had. And in some cases, like the entire existence of James Harem, a random joke." Grey admitted, showing a few files filled with paper

"Wow. That's a lot... next question! How do you make your characters 'realistic'? You seem to know how to make them come alive." Ben asked before frowning "Again? Come on, I am right here!"

"Realistic? Really? I don't think I do that, personally." Grey shrugged

"Hey!" Ben snapped, feeling a bit offended

"I just make the characters react and act that just makes sense to me for their characters. I think it's their interactions that make them 'realistic', if anything. Alongside the fact I try my hardest not to make the main characters perfect. Loosing as much as they win. Struggling. Trying." Grey finished

"Better." Ben nodded, looking at the page with the questions on it again "Only two left. So, tell us Grey, what is your thought process on the harem characters in the stories? How do you choose? Another one I am curious about since you could have given me different wives if you had wanted to."

"Honestly? Who we like best. Who we think works with the themes and plot of the story. And how well that character works with the main character. And then working out how they'd get together. I mean, what's the point of a harem if they have no chemistry!" As Grey finished that line, he threw his arms into the air dramatically

"Finally, who are your favourite villains and side-characters in the series? One from each." Ben asked, looking Grey in the eyes

"Villains and side characters? Hmm... Well from Ben's Harem, villain would be Reaper Ben. He was too fun to write. And... I'd say Teri for side characters, that character arc was something needed. Krystal Harem? No favourite villain at the moment but Malwear is getting close. Faviroute side character has to be TwoTwo though. Just because of chemistry. James Harem one, best bad guy is Blood. Heck we where basically building to him for two arcs. And... There wasn't really any side characters in James Harem, in my opinion. James Harms 2, on the other hand? Albedo Jr as fave villain and Cass as fave side-character. So much fun." Grey shook his head happily before he added "So, anything else?"

"Oh! And is it true you secretly wish to have the Omnitrix for the sole purpose of creating your own harem?" Ben asked cheekily

"No. I couldn't deal with a harem, too many hormones. Luna is more than enough for me... Maybe Tali, because damn do those Quarian hips not lie, and she is a super plum too innocent for this world... But nah, no Harem's for me." Grey waved off, the two laughing at his answer

"Okay everyone, that is all we have time for today. I have been Ben Tennyson." the famous hero waved

"And I have been GreyKing. Now, let me finish this special so I can sleep." Grey joked, the curtain dropping

* * *

 _ **Ghost:**_ "Hey guys, I'm back, let's see what we've got."

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Tigerclaw97

 **Review** : So...basically a perfect to'kustar is James fusing with the rest of the team to form a super-powered sentai.  
That.  
Is.  
AWESOME!  
Man I love these guys. Never a bad chapter (yet).  
Seriously, the only complaint I've ever had about you two (though I'll admit it's a consistent one) is how lines from other stories accidentally sneak in from editing. But I caught on to what was happening pretty quick and it doesn't take away from the story once I recover from the initial confusion.  
Anyway, enough rambling from me. Keep up the good work.

 **Ghost's Answers** : More 'Kamen Rider' than 'Sentai' but yes. Hmm. Yeah, that's a little problem. Sorry.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : morphx

 **Review** : Trigon the merciful, I kinda wish he was in the origanal teen titans. And Thank You

 **Ghost's Answers** : He's around, but he can't enter the same realm as his evil counterpart.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review** : Nice build references. Also, GIVE ME MY (sees gigasaur) om second thought keep the cookies. Seeing Jr suffer is good enough for me

 **Ghost's Answer** : *Gigasaur nods*, good boy.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : darkboy18

 **Review** : to grey that was the most awesome finale chapter ever.  
but i am a little sad that the arc of this is ending but can't wait for the next one  
Also seeing Raven (the good one) getting kind words from her dad's good counterpart was touching and i bet the evil version is super pissed and he's forming a plan soon.  
But i'm also happy that Nightwing and Duela are engaged and as Cyborg would say (Well it's about time)  
Can't wait for James and the titans next adventures.

To Ghost  
you and grey continue to push your limits with these stories can't wait for more!  
But here's a question will the titans expand their numbers again if so can you and grey bring in Static?  
also is Jason becoming the red hood or not? it's both your calls  
Well i can't wait for the next arc

 **Ghost's Answer** : Thanks. Also, Static is over in Dakota protecting his city, he MIGHT make an appearance on a screen, but besides that...not sure. Err...For Jason...Debateable.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : 61394

 **Review** : Not the most romantic proposal but I'll give credit for it being memorable

 **Ghost's Answer** : Hey, when it's been built up and you're almost dead, you take what you can get.

* * *

 _ **Ghost:**_ "Okay, for those who may be wondering about how James became a Kamen Rider... It's actually a funny story. We went to see the Celestialsapiens about it."

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _"So, you think they're gonna listen, Grey? You know how uppity they are." Ghost spoke to Grey as they floated through the ternal void that was space._

 _"It'll be fine." Grey waved off_

 _The two floated until they arrived at the Forge of Creation. The home of all Celestialsapiens. They were dwarfed by the majesty and size of the giant beings that looked to be made of stars and space. Clad in silvery armour and clothes with trident horns, two horns or flame-like hair made of stars._

 _"Did they change last time we were here?" Ghost whispered to grey._

 _"I dunno." Grey shrugged_

 _"Who comes to the Forge of Creation?" A booming voice proclaimed, glaring down at Grey and Ghost. "Oh no. Not you two again."_

 _"Hey, Starbeard." Ghost waved. "How's it going?"_

 _"What's up dude?" Grey waved_

 _"What do you want? You've caused enough trouble already." Starbeard groaned_

 _"We've come with a proposition for an alien's next evolution." Ghost pointed at him._

 _"...And you're coming to us WHY? Doesn't Tennyson have the Ultimatrix?" Starbeard responded_

 _"Nah, nah, nah. Not an 'Ultimate'. A 'Perfect'!" Ghost answered._

 _Grey, showing the blueprints for a new alien that the two had come up with ""It's for Ben's son, James! Come on! Come on!" Grey grinned_

 _"No." Starbeard deadpanned at them._

 _"WHY NOT?" The two snapped_

 _"That sort of power in the hands of another Tennyson. If he's anything like his father-" Starbeard answered_

 _"Then YOU don't know James." Ghost responded_

 _"... I got an idea." Grey grinned, pulling out a laptop_

 _"Hmm?" Ghost and Starbeard looked at the laptop as Grey typed away._

 _"What're you doing?" Ghost whispered, so that Starbeard couldn't listen in._

 _"Time to Be the One!" Grey grinned. Ghost smiled as Grey said that._

 _"Hmm?" Starbeard questioned_

 _Over the course of many hours, Grey, Ghost, Starbeard and a curious little Celestialsapien watched the laptop screen._

 _"Be The One,_  
 _Be The One,_  
 _Alright!_  
 _Love never looses!" The four sang together_

 _"Okay, okay. You've convinced me." Starbeard laughed, getting up from the sight._

 _"You knew he'd like it, didn't you?" Ghost smirked_

 _"It got you into Rider." Grey smirked_

 _"That is true." Ghost nodded_

 _"So. This new form. What is it?" Starbeard asked as the young Celestialsapien took the plans to look at it._

 _"...I think one of your race likes it." Ghost pointed_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

 _ **Ghost:**_ "And that's the story. I will see you all later!"

 _ **Grey:**_ "And that was Ghost! He is awesome. Okay, let's finish this!"

* * *

 **Reviewer** : AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek

 **Reviewer** : I loved that Build reference. It was a awesome. Keep it up!

 **Answer** : It's Ghost's first Rider reference. I am SO FUCKING PROUD!

YEAH!

I got him into the franchise!

Hell yeah!

Sorry, proud of myself.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Isom

 **Reviewer** : Okay glad that is over. The thing with Cass really freaked me out. Glad evil Delilah got hers. However, it seems the titans are far from done.

Now for the review corner.

Are you aware of the TT season 6 coming next year? If so i hope they do the show justice like they did with Samurai Jack, and will it play a part in your story or is it too far away?

Also, do you intend to use the canon versions of how Trigon came to earth, or do you and ghost intend to put your personal spin on it?

Can we expect to see the Doom Patrol and the Brotherhood of Evil? I want to see how they react to Beast Boy, or Changeling being a father, and being good at it, from what I can tell.

On a side note, are there any ideas for the Dark Multiverse? Given that a The Batman Who Laughs survived, I think an interaction with him, or the very least a reference can be brought up.

Update when inspired

 **Answer** : It was meant to freak you out. These guys are twisted monsters.

At the moment Season 6 is just a rumour. But I hope they do well

We want to keep that a surprise

Doom Patrol might show up

The Dark Multiverse is bullshit. Absolute shit like the rest of Scott Snyder's Bat,am run.

* * *

 **END!**

Alright everyone, that's it

... five years. Still can't believe that is a thing

Damn

Okay everyone. I will see you on Krystal's Harem in three weeks after my two week break!

TIME FOR SLEEP! YES!

So I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and this story. You are all awesome and without you I would not be here.

See you soon


	17. Return To Jump City, Celebrations!

**GriffonicTobias** : I tried. I REALLY, REALLY tried! But it WON'T! STAY! DEAD!

 **kazutowalker:** Thanks a lot.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : He hasn't used that form yet. However... James is BAD at names, kinda the point

 **Geo Soul** **:** A choice between the Teen Titan's TV show from 2003 and the spin off comic series to that show? Unfair, how could I ever choo- OH! You meant Teen Titan's VS Toddler Titans.  
OG all the way

 **Skull Flame** : Why would she leave?

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **61394** : So happy to hear that you've been a fan of us for that long. Thank you.

 **tutos** : It's a recurring joke. I doubt we're going to get rid of it.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : Yes, we are. Uh, yeah. We're going to let Cass meet the Tennyson family. It's fine, do what you feel is comfortable.

 **Geo Soul** : Teen Titans 2003 wins. End of fight.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : We've actually got an idea for it, but thanks for the input.

 **GriffonicTobias** : It's a recurring gag. We're not getting rid of it. Well, you don't have to wait long.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

WE! ARE! BACK!

YEAAAAAHHH!

I mean... SERIOUSLY, I did not expect that arc of Krystal's to go on for THAT LONG.

Also I know this chapter is a BIT short, Ghost and I where getting back into the mindset and style for this fic

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 16: Return To Jump City, Celebrations  
**

* * *

The sun rose on a new day  
Jump City was illuminated  
The Titan's Tower looked over it all with a caring watchful gaze. Shining by the sun.  
The large T shining like a symbol of hope and inside there resided the city's protectors.

The Titans

Ten heroes, now in their 20's, together

Cyberian, AKA 'Victor Stone'. A half human, half-robot African American with a heart of gold and cybernetics that surpassed most supercomputers.

Changing, Garfield 'Gar' Logan. A jokster with the ability to become any animal in the world thanks to a rare disease as well as the antidote his parents made for it

Raven, Rachel Roth. An empath with magical and demonic heritage, the daughter of a demon created from hatred and a sorceress.

Kori'Tennyson, formally Kori'Andr, Starfire. An alien princess who could fly and shoot energy blasts

Kom'Tennyson, formerly Komand'r, Blackfire. Sister of Kori and princess.

Jinx... Just Jinx. A former villain with luck powers

Karen Beecher, Aka, Bumblebee. A hero spy that can shoot electrical blasts, shrink and fly.

Dick Grayson, formally Robin now Nightwing. An orphaned acrobat who was adopted and trained by Batman himself

Duella Dent, AKA Harlequin, formerly known as 'Joker's Daughter'. She was actually the daughter of TwoFace. A skilled acrobate and warrior... And engaged to Dick.  
And that was the reason the Titans where celebrating

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The group called out as they sat around a table, each holding a shot of alcohol

"Thanks everyone." Duela smiled as she was hugging Dick's arm.

"Of course girlfriend, it's celebration time!" Jinx smiled

"Hey, where's James?" Karen asked

"He's getting more drinks from in the kitchen." Kom answered

"I'm back!" a gruff voice called, a four armed being walking into the room

"Oh wow, thanks." The group of heroes responded, helping take the drinks from the four-armed being.

There was a flash of yellow and the being reverted to a man. He was blue-haired with a purple bang, green-eyed, wearing a dark blue and black shirt and jacket, blue jeans and monochrome sneakers.  
This was James Tennyson, a hero from another dimension  
"Do we need anything else?" James offered

"Nah, I think we're good." Dick answered

"Yeah." the final member of the Titans, a blonde called Tara Markov but went by Terra, smiled

"We got enough to eat?" Garfield asked

"I'm sure Bart and Jason are getting pizza." Victor responded

"Oh yeah, the Teens are coming over." James joked

"I hope you haven't ordered that volcano level spicy pizza like last time." Duela joked

"But I always have that." James huffed, taking a shot

"Yeah, we know. She's just teasing." Kom answered, kissing his lips.

"Another!" Duela called dramatically

"Drink or kiss? Cause either is possible, Duela." Dick chuckled

"Another!" Duela called dramatically

"Alright." He sighed, taking a shot and kissed her, passing the drink to her. She giggled, taking the shot

"Hey, we're back!" Jason and Bart called out with Cass waving from behind them

"Hey, baby girl." Duela waved and went over, hugging her.

"Pizza!" Garfield cheered "Where's the vegetarian one? '

"Right here." Bart handed it over from the middle pile, having a large 'V' on the box in green ink.

"Yes!" Garfield called happily

"Here's James', Kori's and Kom's. Victor's." Bart and Jason handed them over.

Cass walked up to her adoptive father and his fiance with their own pizza which had a wedding cake drawn on it "For you." she smiled

"Awe, Cass." Dick cooed gently as he took it from her.

Duela was tearing up and hugged her step-daughter. "You wonderful girl!"  
Cassandra smiled as she removed her mask, nodding happily

"Who's was the ham and pineapple?" Bart asked

* * *

*later*

"Ah~, that was good." The group sighed in relief as they finished all their pizza. They sat back, thinking calmly

Duela snuggling in close with her fiance,it was actually adorable. She was gently drinking a glass of wine, feeling happy with herself. James looked over the clock and saw that it was late. 'Sheesh, where'd the time go?' He wondered and rubbed his eyes

"Need the toilet." he muttered, walking away. The others remained almost unconscious or just in food comas.

Bart however felt his legs jumping. 'Oh yeah...Late night run.'

James walked off, smiling to himself. He yawned gently as he relieved himself. It was an exciting few days. Honestly he didn't know what would top this. Well, his wedding was one of the happiest days of his life but you get what he means but unfortunately the quiet in the tower was filled with an alarm "What the hell?" he glared

The Titans immediately got to action, as sluggish as they were. But they were ready.

"What's going on?" Bart asked

"Seems like some of our old HIVE classmates are causing trouble." Karen answered, bringing up profiles of who was attacking: Mammoth, Gizmo and See-More

"You two stay here." Victor said to Dick and Duela before adding to Garfield "... And you to."

"What? I'm fine!" Garfield slurred

"Garfield, can you turn into a cat?" James asked, seeing how he was.

"S-s-sure." He slurred and turned into a Bat.

"You're staying here." Victor responded and bopped his head to turn back.

"What about us?" Dick frowned, wondering their reasoning

"You two just got together. We're NOT getting you hurt in any crossfire." Victor answered

"Plus you deserve a night off." Jinx added

"Thank you." Duela snuggles into Dick's arms.

"Come on baby. Private time." she whispered

"I. Okay. 'Private time'." Dick nodded. "James, you still good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He nodded "I don't think we need all of us for these three." he added

"Okay...and if Gizmo makes any remarks...?" Duela asked

"I'll rip his backpack off his spine." James nodded making the group laugh

The group was set: James and Victor, Jinx and Karen and they where off

"Thanks for the lift, bro." Victor commented as James was carrying him in his Neceofriggian form as Karen carried Jinx

"Aww. I wanted a life from my baby." Jinx joked

"Next time, I promise." James responded kindly with a smile

"What? Am I not good enough?" Bumblebee joked

"That's not it." Jinx answered as they descended and yep, the HIVE 3 where at work

Gizmo was guiding the two, See-More was shooting up cars and causing distractions for easier access. Mammoth was the muscle and broke into banks using the fronts of cars as boxing gloves

 **"Titans! Go!"** Jinx called

"The hell? Oh fuck! Not these bastards! Guys, company!" Gizmo turned and shouted

"Yes grown to have such a potty Mouth." James joked

"I doubt he's grown at all. He looks about the same size." Jinx laughed

"Grr! Cumguzzlin' whore!" Gizmo yelled in anger

"Think his height was substituted for his colourful language?" Bumblebee laughed

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD!" Gizmo screamed in rage

The four landed and got ready for their fight, Mammoth rushing at them with speed and force which Vic met with his own strength "GRR! Again with this?" Mammoth growled, pushing against Cyberian

"Yeah, again and again. As many times as needed!" Cyberian smiled, gritting his teeth and pushed back "And like always, I win!"

See-more shot out some optic blasts at Jinx and Bumblebee, trying to hit the people who trained with him. But he was more experienced now. Bumblebee took a small moment and shot a blast of yellow energy. The two energy blasts collided and created a smokescreen, blinding the immediate area.

James grinned as he and Jinx took on Gizmo "Hey, Snotball. Miss us?" Jinx smirked

"Fucking cunts." Gizmo snarled. "Why don't you mind your own BUSINESS?" He snapped and brought out a nano-mech cannon out of his backpack and shot at them.

James turned into his version of Ultimate Diamondhead, blocking the attack. His diamond body sparkled and shone, the power of Gizmo's attack easily disipating around him. Gizmo growled at him turning his attack to the ground to cause a disturbance under his footing and away from Jinx. He knew all to well what she would do. He raised his arm, ready to shoot a blast of energy at the girl as she fired her own blast

"Nuh-uh. Not this time, Giz." She responded as James leapt in and cold-cocked him in the face "Bad luck." she winked before jumping over her boyfriend and giving an axe kick. Gizmo was slammed into the ground, grunting and cursing into the tarmac but he was grinning from his current position

"Haven't had a good fight in a while, Cyberian. Think you can keep up?" Mammoth asked

"Please. You're outdated." Cyberian joked

"Maybe. But no-one's pushing me further than YOU!" He jumped and pummeled down into Cyberian only for Cyberian to upper cut him as he came down

"Shuruken!" he roared

"Buwhaa...?" Mammoth groaned and slammed into the ground

"Old school. Nice." Bumblebee laughed as she shrunk and attacked See-More.

"Stay still! Will ya!" See-More yelled

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Bumblebee responded and zapped his foot

"Ow!" As he looked down, his laser vision propelled him upwards and flipped back "Ow!" he repeated

"Too simple, See-More." She chuckled

Cyberian held his hand forward, his hand morphing into some sort of gun "Technus, stasis freezer." he instructed, his arm unleashing what looked like a foam that encased around Mammoth and solidified

"Why are you laughing?" Jinx asked as she looked down at Gizmo, who was still lying on the ground

"Nice view." he mocked

Both James and Jinx blinked and that...and kicked his head into the ground.

"PERVERT!" She snapped as she kept kicking and she started to draw blood from his head as her steel toed shoe hit his head again and again and again

"Jinx, Jinx! Stop. He's done." James held her back.

"Right." she sighed

...

"URGH!" Gizmo groaned as James kicked him in the dick. Jinx looked at him with a disbelieving look. "What? He dared to look up." James responded, kissing her. Jinx moaned, snuggling against him

"Hey, if you guys are done snuggling?" Cyberian asked, pulling Mammoth to his feet as the foam had formed what was basically a cacoon "These guys need taking in."

'Fine! "Jinx huffed

James quickly pulled Jinx to the side before she tied them up. Whispering something tender in her ear...and that made her smile.

"Oh baby." she giggled

"Ready to head back?" Karen asked

"Yeah; Karen can you carry Cyberian this time?" Jinx asked cutely.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes but smiled

"See you back at the tower." James added, hugging Jinx and lifted her up with her laughing "You ready?" James asked Jinx

"Of course." the pink haired one smiled

"Hold on tight." James picked up Jinx bridal style and lifted her up into the air, flying high.

"You don't have to carry me, you know." Victor commented as the police arrived to take the HIVE trio away

"I know." Karen chuckled and patted his metallic stomach.

"Right." Vic laughed "Technus, calling the T-Car

* * *

*with James and Jinx*

"This is amazing!" Jinx laughed as she flew above the cloud-line.

"Yeah, it is." He nodded kissing her gently.

"Mmmm~!" Jinx moaned, pushing her tongue into his mouth

'God, she kisses so good.' James thought to himself '... Yeah, she's the best kisser of the group.'

'James. Thank you~.' Jinx thought as she hugged around his neck. 'I love you.'

"Ready to go back? Or what would you like?" James asked

"We CAN have some fun up here in the clouds." she whispered sexily "I want to be extra naughty."

"Thought you'd say that." He nodded. "Feeling a bit jealous of anyone?"

"We don't have enough time with each other. I'm jealous of everyone." She pouted

...

"I'm sorry." James sighed, resting his head against hers "I haven't shown you enough time."

"It's fine. Cause right now, this is what I want." Jinx reassured him as she looked in his eyes lovingly "Besides, doing you as an alien sounds hot as hell."

"Okay. Where?" James asked as his member grew under his cloak

"Here.. In the sky." she urged lightly

"Okay then." He nodded and kissed her, carefully groping her and lifted her up. He reached under her skirt, removing her panties

"Take me love." She purred affectionately in his ear "Do it! Now!"

"Of course." James nodded and did so, thrusting himself into her tight pink snatch as she arched back in his arms. His penis was rather strange in this form, since this species wasn't supposed to have them. It was thinner than his human form, having small bumps along the shaft while his cock-glans was more rounded.  
It was a new experience that made Jinx putty in his arms

"AH~! James! Your dick!" She moaned happily, bucking her hips on his member. She had to be careful, since they where so high up, but it got her heart pumping

"Jinx. You're so warm. It's amazing." He whispered as he held her, flying in a way that she was now in the cowgirl position. She felt like a fire to him, a warmth he wanted more of. He held her hips and helped grind her on his hips, giving more and more. Wanting her to cum, scream in pleasure and feel all the love and joy she deserved.  
He wanted to see her ecstasy filled face

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jinx continued to bounce on his cock, smiling down at James as she rested her hands on his chest. "Yeah baby! This is so hot!"

"Jinx~, Jinx!" James moaned her name and climaxed in her vagina, filling her with his seed. "I love you, Jinx." James panted as he looked up at her.

"Love you to." she smiled

"Want to head back?" He offered

"Of course." she purred "And maybe get another round in? My tight pale ass in hungry."

"Lucky me." James playfully commented as he nodded and removed himself from her, retracting his penis and let Jinx pull her panties up...which weren't there.

"... What?" the two blinked

"Oh...I think they flew down." James flinched "Talk about bad luck."

Jinx shoved him gently and pouted. "Bad pun." she huffed, annoyed her own powers got back at her like that

"I'll get you a new pair." He answered as he flew back with her in her arms.

"Who says I want a new pair?" she joked

James immediately blinked and gulped at that. Honestly getting a little flustered. She was adorable and sexy "B-back home." He squeaked and flew back to the tower.

* * *

*time skip*

James flew back in through the window, Jinx in his arms and landed next to his bed, where his wives were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Kori asked

"Sorry, we had... Some fun." James apologized with a goofy smile.

"Without us?" Kom pouted

"Yeah... If it makes you feel better, I lost my panties and I'm now going half-commando." Jinx joked

"Damn, make us miss the fun." Terra blushed

"I'm sure our lover has some left in the tank." Jinx teased, kissing his cheek.

"Maybe." he smiled

* * *

*with Dick and Duela*

Dick and Duela were in bed together, just hugging as they were exhausted from the last few days "Can't believe we are really doing this. That it really happened." Duela smiled

"Yeah, believe it, Duela." Dick whispered, brushing her hair gently before kissing her.

"Duela Grayson. I love the sound of it." She smiled

"As you should. Cause you make it work." Dick chuckled, hugging her and kissed her on the lips. The two held each other, smiling

* * *

*?*

 _We find ourselves in a flaming wasteland_

 _Buildings were broken, the skies were dark and grim. People were struggling to get by._

 _Lying on the floor was the dead body of a giant red devil man, hundreds of feet tall_

 _In the rubble where three dead bodies_

 _Hugging one of these dead men... Was a bleeding and bloodied Duela_  
 _On her hand and the hand of the dead body... Where matching wedding rings_


	18. Rise of the Crimson Cross Thief!

**Tigerclaw97** : Yeah, Cass is adorable. Best member of the Bat Family  
Gizmo's vocabulary has 'evolved' as he got older  
That is Trigon  
And neither of those theories are correct I am afraid

 **GriffonicTobias:** Finale

 **Skull Flame** **:** It's coming. But not yet.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Because we are evil, haven't you realized that yet?

 **SaurusRock625:** Ghost and I are keeping this arc close to our chests

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **SaurusRock625** : Yes, the ending IS foreboding. No, Paradox won't be involved.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : It's how we roll. Glad you liked it.

 **Jss2141** : That might be next on the docket.

 **61394:** ALL the kinks right there. *Chuckle*

 **jasongd:** Thanks for your kind words.

 **GriffonicTobias:** Yes, it is. And it IS good to be back.

 **Tigerclaw97:** Yeah...A WHOLE lot of stuff going on right now.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

I am glad the return of James has made you all so happy

Well here is the next chapter, an adaptation of a rather classic Teen Titan's episode

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 17: Rise of the Crimson Cross Thief  
**

* * *

It's the early hours of the day, 1 maybe 2 AM. And in Jump City, a figure was slinking through a roof into a building.

A heist.

The figure landed silently, pulling out a small laser device. The laser carved through the roof's grating allowing the figure to go in. He reached in, aiming to grasp the gem inside... When the room was filed with lights suddenly, several figures standing confidently behind them

"I don't think that belongs to you." A figure commented. The figure being Nightwing, standing proudly alongside James, Changling, Argent and Robin

"Says you." The figure answered, clicking something.

"Nightwing, isn't that-?" James blinked in shock

The group watched, seeing the figure be illuminated. Black suited, with silver gloves and boots, a silver skull mask with a dark red 'X'.

"It is." Nightwing whispered

"Where did you get that?" Changeling snapped

"Who's that?" Robin asked

"Name's 'Red X'." The figure answered, shifting something subtly in his hand... and threw down a smoke bomb

 **BOOM!**

"GAH!" The group coughed.

"Where'd he go?" Nightwing called out, clicking his mask to activate his sensor ray. He saw the glimpse of a cape slipping through a window "The window!" Nightwing ran towards it and opened it up, clearing the fog and tried to catch him. He was moving as fast as he could, jumping through the window

"Nightwing, WAIT!" Argent called out.

"I'll follow him!" Changeling answered, turning into a hawk and flew out of the window.

"Damn." James hissed

"Who WAS that? Why did Nightwing get pissy like that?" Robin asked, wiping the smoke away from his face "So weird."

"That guy was 'Red X'. At least, the COSTUME is." James answered

"What do you mean?" Argent responded

"Years ago Nightwing went undercover as a villain. Using that same costume and codename." James explained, getting angry at the memory.

"REALLY? He never told us." Robin answered

"It was a ploy. In order to get information on a worse villain." James admitted. "Though we thought that the costume was destroyed or locked away. So seeing it again...I honestly don't know how some nobody got their hands on it."

* * *

*with Dick*

Dick was keeping track on Red X, glaring daggers at him; who was this? HOW did he get that suit? He was sure that he kept it under lock and key!  
He readied a few Wingdings and threw them as hard as he could

Red X looked behind himself and his eyes widened. "Nice try!" He dodged them,only a few snagged on the cape, tearing it slightly. As he flipped he threw several bolos, which twisted and flew through the air

"Whoa!" Dick's spun his body so that the bolos missed him, but his lack of eye contact made him miss him.

"Nightwing! This way!" Changeling called out, keeping track on Red X.

"No! Bad Kitty!" Red X joked as he launched goop from his wrist gauntlet

"Gah!" Changeling was splattered with red goop and plummeted down to the ground, landing on his face. "FUCK!"

"YOU!" Dick glared but he came to a stop, if that's what he thought it was then Gar needed his help "Hang on, Changeling. I'll get you out." Dick helped, freezing it off him. He knelt next to his friend, pulling out a small can and spraying it over the goo

"Thanks. But what about-?" Changeling asked

"I know. But family comes first." Nightwing answered

"...Thanks, man." Changeling responded, feeling touched by that. "Just one thing."

"What?" He rebutted

"Destroy that FUCKING SUIT!" He snapped, straining against the solidifying and brittle goo.

* * *

*time skip*

The group was back at base and Dick looked in his secluded safe. The one he stored the Red X suit inside.

"So, Dick had a suit that he used against you guys back in the day...and did it to beat a worse bad guy?" Bart asked

"Yeah, my dad." Rose nodded sadly. "He told me about it after I got back."

...

"Will you knock that off?!" Dick snapped, Gar and Victor looking super close at him and poking him every now and again

The two flinched back and Gar turned into a cat on accident "Sorry, we just had to make sure you were real." Victor answered

"Real?" Cass asked in confusion

"Last time there were holograms." Gar answered. "STI~LL waiting on that one."

"On what?" Dick asked, the Teen Titans clearly paying close attention as they wanted this story

"Seeing if you're really real or not." Gar responded.

"Oh for the love of." Duela rolled her eyes and French kissed Dick on the lips. "...He's real." She answered

...

"Ew." Cassandra mumbled as she made a face as you'd expect when a child saw their parents kiss

"O. Kay... Dick, why don't you tell us from the start. Okay?" James offered

"Tell you what?" Dick asked, blinking

"The suit. And why it still exists. What's powering it. All of it. Cause this guy seems to know his way around it." James added

"I've got a better question." Raven commented with a deadpan "WHY didn't you DESTROY IT?!"

Dick looked down at his hands and sighed, the guilt that set in from not destroying it years ago. And the reason behind it. "Cause it CAN'T be destroyed. It's fuelled by...Xenothium."

"Xenothium?! You powered that suit with XENOTHIUM?! Are you crazy man? That stuff is dangerous AND unstable! Tell me you weren't stupid enough to go messing with it!" Victor snapped, chewing Dick out. He was ranting, beating down Dick for his utterly STUPID choices

"Um, for anyone who DOESN'T have a degree in science or technology; please?" Jason asked, raising his hand, followed by Argent

"It's a highly dangerous and unstable compound, it's power output is crazy high, but it's not radioactive. A blessing actually, but that stuff is EXTREMELY hazardous." Bart answered

"How do YOU know about it?" Rachel asked

"Barry told me about it when he was working on a case once...the result for the guy abusing his suit with it...not pretty." Bart winced

"What happened?" Cass asked

"Too much power in the suit...cooked him alive and turned him into sludge and ash." Bart answered. "But Dick seems to have been smart with it."

"Yeah. 'Smart'." Victor frowned with his robotic red eye glowing a bit in anger

"Look, there's a weakness in the suit." Dick spoke up. "It can't run forever, ESPECIALLY the way THAT guy was using it."

"How he's using it?" Jason asked

"I saw that the smoke was thinner than normal. If it was running at max capacity, it would've been impossible to see. He's been running on fumes, he'll need a fresh supply." Dick answered.

"But how did he get access to the suit? It was securely locked up, right?" Duela asked in concern

Dick frowned and looked at his hands. "I THOUGHT I did. It might've been stolen when we were all separated those two years."

"But the Tower was in lock down. It was literally impossible to get in." Victor countered

Dick ran his hand through his hair, trying to stimulate any memory. But nothing came to mind. "I don't know. But we've got to stop him and get the suit off him."

"... Where did Cass go?" Bart asked suddenly making the Titans looked around and tried to look for her.

"CASS?" Dick and Duela called out, running after them.

"You don't think she went off to find the guy by herself, do you?" Argent asked in concern

"I wouldn't put it past her. We've got to GO!" Blackfire answered

* * *

*elsewhere*

Cass was leaping through the rooftops of Jump City, she was going to find 'Red X' and get back her father's costume. She didn't understand the situation fully. She just knew this bad guy stole her father's thing and could hurt people and that it needed this 'special fuel', and where there's fuel...there's a supplier.

Now, where is this supplier?

From what Victor and her dad said, it's a scientific compound. Meaning someone smart made it. She frowned, coming to a stop atop a building where she stood as intimidating as any bat should 'Where. Red X?' She thought to herself. as she realized she hadn't thought this through She sighed in a huff and sat down on the roof. 'What do I do now?'

 **BOOM!**

There was an explosion at a laboratory just outside of town

'There.' She thought and leapt that way, using the grappling hook to speed her way over there. She rushed, moving fast and elegantly. Going through the most efficient route. She followed the explosion smoke plume before she landed right above the exploded building, no bodies were seen from above, but she needed to get closer. She landed and slipped inside

Inside the destroyed lab, the scientist was knocked out, and whatever he was working on, was gone but she did notice several sets of foot prints all over the floor

She tilted her head gently, examining the prints. There was a struggle. Someone was after something. And the prints on the floor showed someone with a 'X' mark on the sole of the boot but they're weren't the only set of prints

'Scientist? Who?' She thought, scanning them. Her fingers brushed the floor, frowning 'Need more clues.' She thought and scoured the room.

* * *

*With the Titans*

The team was split up, all looking for Cass and in one small group, Dick was leading with Duela. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Duela asked as they ran

"Yeah. Red X is going to be looking for a supplier. And I know where the supplier is." Dick responded. The WingCycle roared against traffic, zooming through the streets

"Who IS this supplier?" Duela asked as Dick drove up to the Observatory by the outskirts of the city, looking past into the night sky.

"Profesor Chang. A scientist who can get it." Nightwing answered, driving off and stopped in place. "Stay-"

"No way. I'm coming with you." Duela answered, taking off her helmet. "If this guy can hep, YOU need backup."

Dick was silent for a second and grinned "Holy, do I love you."

"Of course you do." Duela teased and slapped his firm butt. "Let's go."

"Why always the butt?" he grumbled before the two got to work

They entered and saw the telescope under a large tarp, scientific equipment and scanners, seats all manner of things you'd find in an observatory. Several figures where walking around the room carrying boxes. And an overweight man. They seemed to be wearing white bio-hazard suits with red goggles protecting their eyes. "Ah, customers. I hope I can-" The overweight man spoke with a smile but was stopped by Nightwing.

"Save it, Professor Chang. I'm not looking to buy, but for information." Nightwing glared

"...Ah, the young man who bought from me before. How can I forget?" Professor Chang realised "I have not seen you for years. You must have been smart with your purchase."

Nightwing grabbed Professor Chang by the front of his bio-hazard suit and lifted him. "Xenothium. Who have you been selling it too?"

"Now now! Customer confidentiality and all that!"

"GRR!" Nightwing growled as he glared at him

"Nightwing. Let me try." Duela offered as she gently pulled him back "Professor Chang, we just need a lead about recent robbings about Red X. Do you think that could help?" Duela asked as she pulled out her hammer and leaned against it

Professor Chang gulped as he saw the hammer, and rumours of how deadly she was with it...made him quiver in fear. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you." Professor Chang answered, raising his hands in defense and worry only for darts to hit the two in the neck, knocking them out "Then again. No, I won't." Professor Chang laughed

* * *

*with Cass*

Cass was running through her clues, going to finding Red X. She wouldn't let her parents down. She had followed the footprints, arriving at a rundown looking apartment 'Found you.' Cass thought as she squinted at the windows, leaping towards them and hung by the sill; she pulled herself up and let herself in, like a shadow. She saw him, looking down at a table 'There.' She thought, sneaking as she didn't want to attract his attention...maybe even see his face.. She carefully pulled out some Batarang's, griping the weapon tightly

"Damn it, need more Xenothium, gotta check in on Chang." He whispered "Those dumbasses had a wasted stash."

Cass squinted, trying to understand what he meant by 'wasted stash'. Was it that the Xenothium he had was too little? Too impure? What did that mean? She debated if she should attack or not

Red X sighed and pulled his mask on and reached for his belt and she sprung out from the shadows "Huh? You?" Red X blinked in shock seeing Cass take him by surprise as he jumped back, dodging the attack

Cass frowned under her mask and began to fight, continuing her attempts to stop him. The guy was jumping around, moving fast and dodging every shot like a trained gymnast 'Who ARE you?' Cass thought as she thought about how much this was familiar. She charged, Batarang's out and throwing several powerful slashes which he dodged and shifted 'How?' Cass thought as her eyes widened

"Nice try, little girl. But I'm a LITTLE bit better than those toys." Red X responded as he pulled out his razor X's out of his belt

Cass backflipped out of the way as Red X threw them at her, sticking into the ground where she stood.

"Impressive." he smirked  
Cass gave a simple nod, keeping her eyes on her target.  
"But not good enough." Red X answered, leaping out of the window and onto the wall of the building, heading for the rooftops.

Cass glared, a grapple hook grabbing his Cape

"GCK!" He jerked and fell to the ground.

 **CRASH!**

"Argh! You could've killed me!" He snapped up at her, groaning as he landed on his back and into a dumpster.

"No capes." Cass responded, saying a famous quote.

"YOU'RE WEARING A CAPE!" he argued back, pointing accusingly. Cass just shrugged, leaping down and on top of him "Omph!" he grunted "Get off me! Your not my type!"

"Give it back." Cass stated, trying to grab the belt and she was electrocuted. She didn't let out any scream but immediately released and fell to her back in pain. She shook her hand, her suit stealing lightly

"Nice try. But baby girls like you, DON'T belong in this place." He answered, leaving her there and used a grapple hook of his own.

She glared, chasing after her 'I am not! Baby girl!'

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Nightwing? Harlequin? Are you there? Come in." James spoke through his communicator, trying to call them "This isn't good." he frowned "James to Team. I've lost contact with Nightwing and Harlequin."

 _"Oh. Crap." Changing commented_ _"What're you gonna do?"_

"I'm gonna go check for them." James answered.

 _"But Cass is still out there." Changeling responded_

 _"I'll find her!" Jason called_

"Good work, Robin." James answered. "I'm heading to Nightwing's and Harlequin's last location."

 _"I'm going with James." Changing commented_

"Plan to." James responded

 _"I'll keep an eye on him." Changeling added_

* * *

*with Dick and Duela*

Dick and Duela were holed up, contained in something...cold. Reflective. Their movements were restricted and they seemed to have no way out "Owie." Duela commented playfully, groaning in slight pain

"H-Harlequin. Are you okay?" Nightwing shuddered in the cold.

"Yes honey." she nodded

"I KNEW I should've-" Nightwing frowned, beginning to berate himself.

"DON'T start. This isn't your fault. One thing though." Duela responded, stopping him.

"What?" He asked

"We know who gave Red X the Xenothium." She pointed to Professor Chang.

"Right."

"Ah, you two are awake. Good." Professor Chang smiled, turning to them. "You can witness my latest project."

"What project?" Nightwing glared

"Now THAT would be telling, but it DOES require my Xenothium." Professor Chang answered

"You said you wanted us to see." Harleyquinn frowned

"I...Snarky one, aren't you?" Professor Chang deadpanned. "Fine." He answered and revealed the project. A modified telescope.

"Laser beam?" Dick asked

"More like a-" Professor Chang began to speak

"It's a glorified laser beam." Duela interrupted

"When was the last time we saw this? Mr Freeze? Do giant ice lasers count?" Dick asked

"I don't know. I think so." Duela answered

"SHUT UP!" the doctor roared

"...Temper, temper." Duela teased

"Grrr!" The doctor snarled and kicked her

"OW!" Duela fell to the floor as she was kicked in the tube.

"You better hope I don't get out of these." Dick hissed

"I wouldn't worry. That glass tube can take almost any hit you can dish out." Professor Chang laughed

 **CRASH!**

"What the devil?" Chang shouted

"Knock, knock." Changeling joked as he crashed through in the form of a rhino.

 **SMASH!**

And then Red X and Cass came crashing through one of the windows

"Hey Prof, I-"Red X Began to speak, only to see Changeling there "Oh."

"Got you!" Cass called as she leapt at Red X

"Cass!" Changeling gasped and transformed into a squid and wrapped his tentacle around Red X.

"What the hell?!" Red X hissed

"Not getting away this time!" Changeling answered as the others arrived

 **CRASH!**

"Hang on guys!" James spoke, flying down and froze the floor. He landed, looking around "...Wow, what did I miss?" James joked slightly.

"JUST HELP!" Nightwing called out.

"Shoot them!" Chang ordered his men to attack the Titans.

James frowned and saved the two, phasing through their bonds and shattering them "Thanks for the assist." Harlequin responded.

"Thank me later when you're actually OUT." James answered, breaking the glass and got them out.

"ARGH!" Changeling shouted and threw Red X at the wall.

Jason dove down, giving a drop kick to Red X. Red X grunted and had a small crater behind him and indented into the wall.

"D-Damn it." Professor Chang grunted, trying to get up while his men shot at the Titans. He ran over, trying to start up his laser beam

"Oh hell no, Doctor! That stuff is mine!" Red X yelled

"Shut it! This is MY-ARGH!" Chang shouted, only to have a birdarang in his hand, stopping it from pressing a button.

"Gotcha." Robin glared. Red X, Jason and Dick all glared before the three took off, racing to the death machine

"Stop them!" Chang ordered as... In come the robot drones

"Drones? Really?" Duela asked as she grabbed her hammer as they let the three boys race, the others dealing with the robots

"Less gripe, more smash!" James answered, transforming into his Tetramand form. He roared, the metal formed four armed warrior standing tall

"Whoa. That's kinda scary lookin'." Changeling quipped, transforming into a leopard and pounced on the drone.

* * *

*With Nightwing, Robin and Red X*

Running on fumes, Red X tried to conserve his suit's energy, using his own skills to get away from Jason and Dick. showing the three to be very similarly skilled

'This guy. These skills. Who taught him?' Dick thought. as he jumped... As he and the kid did a quadruple back flip, Dick so blown away by the skill he tripped as he landed "OOF!"

"Nightwing! What happ-ARGH!" Robin asked before he banged his knees on a roof fence. "Ow! The fuck?!"

"Well well. Looks like I won." Red X commented, turning to the two and grinning. Showing the valuable substance

"Maybe." Dick commented as he pulled himself up "But it'll be hard to use that thing without this." he added, raising his arm to show he was holding Red X's belt

Red X double blinked and looked at his waist. The belt WAS gone! "Damn it!" he hissed before he laughed, walking backwards

"Wait, STOP!" Jason threw the belt behind him and ran at him, only for Red X to jump off the roof. He jumped, preforming a quadruple backflip

"NO!" Dick yelled in shock, racing to the edge...and disappear.

"Where'd he go?"

Nightwing grabbed the belt and got up, looking at Jason. "Robin."

"Yeah?" He turned and looked at his adoptive brother.

"...Good work." As he held up the belt in his hand

* * *

*time skip*

The Titans had stopped Professor Chang, managing to get him in jail as well as return with the Red X belt. Dick sighed, putting it back into the vault and this time, he put it in a more secure lock and safe. 'A quadruple backflip? I... am one of the few people in the _world_ who can do that... who _is_ this kid?' Dick thought, remembering his long years of training

"Well, at least we've stopped him." Blackfire spoke, putting an icepack on James' eye.

"Owowowow." James mumbled

"I'm sorry." Kom apologised.

"Nah, no. It's just sore." James reassured her.

"Thanks for taking that punch, dude." Garfield added, his cheek having a bandage on.

Cass frowned, looking down. Duela looked at her step-daughter and sighed gently "Duela, Cass and I need to talk." Dick spoke as he came back from putting the belt away.

Duela nodded, kissing both of them before walking off

"Failed." she muttered in self loathing, a tone that Dick remembered from his own training. That his mentor used when he doubted himself

'She is a lot like Bruce.' he thought in slight amusement "You didn't. Well, not entirely. You brought Red X TO us." Dick answered "You did great."

Cass smiled weakly at that, even if she was clearly unhappy with herself. Dick knelt down and opened his arms to her, wanting to give her a hug. Cass gulped and nodded, hugging him back

"You're still grounded for running off by yourself." Dick added playfully yet seriously

"Oh..." Cass frowned as she heard that.

Over by the door, Duela smiled gently at that, slightly spying at the pair. 'You're a good dad, Dick.' She thought gently.

* * *

*? ? ?*

We arrive once again in the destroyed, fire filled Jump City.

The whole place looked like an apocalyptic waste, though buildings were still standing, it could barely be called 'structurally sound'.

We find Cass running through the rubble, her suit ripped. She was carrying a small bag, ripped and torn like her costume, she was trying to carry supplies, running from whatever was chasing her. She came to a stop near where Titans Tower once stood. Where a giant red corps lay. She gulped as she saw it, seeing the wasted corpse rot before her and headed inside, her 'sanctuary' only to see three dead bodies, her mother crying over one of them

"Mother?" Cass whispered as she went over to her. She ran over... And saw the broken and bloody body of Nightwing

Her father, dead. With her mother crying over his corps

"No!" Cass gasped and cried, falling to her knees "No! Daddy no!"

"Cass, what's wrong?" a wounded Bart asked as he appeared, his eyes widening at the sight "... Oh... Oh Cass, I'm so sorry."

"Bart..." Cass sniffed as she turned to him before she jumped into his arms, crying "Bart!"

"There there. It'll be okay. One day." Bart whispered, rubbing her back as the fire raged around them


	19. Channel Chaos Part 1 Into The TV!

**Zanotronxl:** Possibly  
Yes  
Those tends to happen when things go to shit.

 **GriffonicTobias:** The Omnitrix could not do that. Albedo's Matrix is synched to Ben's which has the human DNA set as the default, which is why Albedo is trapped in said form. Which is why Albedo went to kill him to get the only way to revert to his normal form

 **Guest** **chapter 18 . Jun 4:** Who the fuck is this Doomslayer your talking about. And both sound boring.

 **Tigerclaw97:** Or, or, or, OR! Or! And stay with me here... the fight has been going on for a while.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek:** No. He wouldn't even be conceived yet.

 **B.E.A.T.N:** Wrong.

 **61394:** Jason was NEVER Red X. They NEVER revealed who Red X was in the cartoon. To this day it is a mystery.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** It's called 'foreshadowing' we have to do SOMETHING to make things interesting.

 **61394** : Don't worry, we did it ages ago, but Grey's on top of things. *Shrugs* dunno. It'll be fun finding out.

 **B. E. A. T. N:** Well. You're half right.

 **Howlstone16:** Wait and see what we have in store.

 **Jss2141:** Yep, that's out plan.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek:** Damien is about 3 years old in this story.

 **jasongd:** Thank you, very much.

 **Tigerclaw97:** Well, he DID have 2 episodes dedicated to him, kinda forgettable minus his hidden identity. Just wait and see what we have in store.

 **GriffonicTobias:** Yep, things are starting to hit the fan. And yes, Red X is back. Well, in regards to Albedo, he HAD a chance to go back to normal in Ultimate Alien if I remember correctly. But by that point, he was so hell-bent on having revenge of being stuck in Ben's DNA he's turned into a 'Vengeful Double', losing focus of his original goal and substituted it for a pointless vendetta...Look what happened in Omniverse, he HAD his normal body back, but he screwed up and was stuck in 10 year old Ben's body forever. Vengeance is pointless though addictive. And thank you for your response.

 **Zanotronxl:** Wait and see what we have in store for Red X and the future. In response to your P.S., no we don't have a fetish for apocalyptic wastelands; it's just the go-to for comics and media. Have you SEEN 'Old Man Logan' or 'Futures End'? *Throws up* Urgh...Future's End was a waste. Honestly, the future is ALWAYS fucked in comics, either a villain rules the world and makes it miserable for everyone or something cosmic and out of their control.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone! Here we are with a new chapter, part one of a three part of a mini-arc.

And warning, gets a bit dark in episodes 2 and 3 but keep an open mind as it will all end alright. You guys trust me, right?

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 18: Channel Chaos Part 1 Into The TV  
**

* * *

Jump City was quiet this night, people were asleep...except for an apartment building's glaring blue windows. Illuminated by multiple television screens, computer screens showing various shows.

And inside the room was an overweight and unshaven man, long orange hair, dark circles under his blue eyes; wearing a make-shift 'costume' consisting of a stained yellow folded shirt, a brown shoulder belt with silver packets, brown fingerless gloves that seemed to be strained by his fat hands, a black jacket with added on metal guards and padded joints; dark stained brown trousers and silver sneakers. And in his hand was a black and red remote, designed in the manner of a demon's smiling face.

The man was pressing the button again and again, flicking the screen from channel to channel  
Channel after channel.  
Series to series.  
Videos to movies to adverts.  
He just continued to flick between them.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." The man mumbled until he came to the news

 _"Once again, The Titans have saved the day, stopping Professor Chang from causing untold devastation upon our fair city." The newscaster spoke making the fat man stop_

 _"Hey, Jump City!" Duela cheered from within the screen, waving at the people. Garfield was trying his best to cover his face, since he DID own the strip club in the red-light district. Cass was on her mother's shoulders, joining the waving despite her scary costume... Well it was broad daylight so it only looked weird, not scary_

"The. Titans?" The man wheezed as he looked at them.

 _"Would you like to say any words to the public?" The Newscaster asked James and Dick_

 _"Er... Stay in school?" James asked/answered, unsure of himself_

 _The newscaster chuckled gently at that, seeing how unsure James was being in front of a camera. "Well, that's good advice." Nightwing rolled his eyes, calm as the Titan's snickered_

 _"Nightwing? Anything you would like to say?" The Newscaster asked_

As Nightwing gave his statement, the obese person was fixated on them; almost like a fierce anger and desire.

He grabbed a chair and threw it at the TV

He panted heavily as he gripped his hands to a fist. "The. Titans. I'll beat them." He growled to himself.

* * *

*With the Titans*

"Stay in school?" Dick joked as the group arrived back at the Teen Titans Tower, Dick and James on mentor duty today

"I got put on the spot, I'm not good with cameras." James groaned and facepalmed

"Hehe." Cass laughed softly, the group spotting Barbara waiting there

"Oh, Hey Barbara." James waved in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Babs." Dick added

"Hey. My turn to have Batgirl." Barbara nodded, wearing her old Batgirl cowl as she was unsure about the secret identity situation with the Teen Titans

"No problem." Dick responded, letting Cass drop off his shoulders and let her run to her "Be good." he told her, patting his daughters head

"I will." Cass nodded as she jumped onto her mother's lap, smiling as Barbara wheeled away towards a private jet

"See you soon!" Dick waved at his daughter "Be good""

"I'm sure she will be." James answered. "Fancy a drink?"

"Yeah." Dick nodded. "Lemonade or something."

"Right." James nodded, following him inside

"So. I'll take Argent and Aqualad and patrol Jump. You train Jason and Rose here at the base?" Dick suggested

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." James nodded and agreed, getting some lemonade from their cupboard. The two clinker their cans together, taking a deep sip

"Ah. Much better." Dick sighed gently.

"Agreed."

"Hey, 'Stay in school'." Jason called out, making James flinch

"Jason. Please, no." James groaned

"I'm just joking." Jason laughed as he put his mask on the table.

"Yeah, but there's 'teasing' and then there's 'bullying'." James answered

"...Aren't you older than me?" Jason asked. James rolled his eyes, blowing some cold air at Jason "BRR! Jeez! I was kidding, come on!" Jason shuddered

"Hmm. I wouldn't mind that being blown my way." Rose flirted as she walked in

James almost spat out his lemonade as he heard that, though he had wives and girlfriends...flirting was still a little sore for him. He was more than comfortable with the acts now... But he was still caught off guard easily "H-Hey, Rose." James coughed a little.

Dick shook his head gently and walked off, his lemonade in his hand. "Later." he waved

"Y-Yeah. Seeya Dick." James waved back. He sat back, taking another drink

"So. What are we learning today, boss?" Rose grinned

"Oh bother." Jason grumbled

* * *

*time skip*

The teams were split up among themselves: James, Kori, Kom, Rose and Jason were together in a training session. While Dick and the others were off protecting Jump City. Why where Kori and Kom there? Wellll... Kori and Kom both growled softly under their breath as Rose continued to flirt with James. It was...a little worrying for their husband, since HE was in the middle of flirting and plasma-bolts. The two wives did like Rose but were being protective, especially as Rose had not spoken to them about joining in. It was like two mates, protective of their 'alpha'.

"Thanks for this, James." Rose smiled as she stood next to him while pushing her chest against his arm

"N-No problem." He flinched, gulping.

"Hey, are you going to flirt all day or do something?" Jason called out and suddenly the lights turned off

"Hey! What's going on?" Rose called out, confused by the lights cutting out like this.

Kori powered up a star-bolt to illuminate the room, using her initiative. "I don't know." Kom answered

 **THWOOM!**

The television turned on, showing its screen to the group. The group gathered, watching  
 _"Greetings Titans. I have taken control of your TVs, taken control over your tower." The voice spoke through the speakers._

"This is the Teen Titan tower, not Titan Tower." Jason commented without thinking, making a record scratch

 _"N-Never mind! **I** am your nemesis!" The voice responded, trying to 'catch himself' as a comeback. __As a figure emerged on it_ _It was the orange haired man with the make-shift costume gracing the screen._

"Err..." The group pondered as they saw him

 _"Speechless as you see my intimidating figure?" The man proclaimed._

"...Who're you?" Rose asked

 _"I-!" The man began to respond but was interrupted._

"Dude, I don't know what to tell you, but we've NEVER met you." Jason followed up.

"Let him speak, Robin." Kori frowned "Do not be rude."

 _" **I** am 'Control Freak'! The master of the multi-room, the chaser of channels and reprimander of repeats!" Control Freak introduced himself in anger._

...

"Who?" everyone asked

 _Control Freak blinked and slowly got even angrier. He looked like a kettle "Grr...Always looking down on me!" He growled under his breath and clenched his fist making them look at him in confusion "I will show you, WHY you shouldn't look down on me!" Control Freak growled and raised his black and red remote._

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked

 _All Control Freak did was click his remote and the five were becoming digitised, getting the infamous 'grid scan' before being sucked into the television!_

* * *

*elsewhere*

We arrived in a different location, somewhere different to Jump City. Only... It wasn't Jump City at the same time

"Okay; what the hell?" James wondered as they saw the location before he noticed... He was all alone and wearing different cloths "What the-? Guys? Guys!" He called out, looking down at what he was wearing. He was wearing a white shirt with some fancy looking jeans, a long brown over coat and a pair of blue and white sneakers alongside a necklace with the Matrix symbol on it "My matrix! Oh my god!" James panicked as he saw his matrix around his neck and not on his wrist. He reached up, realising it was JUST a normal Matrix... But his Matrix wasn't around his wrist, either! "Oh god, oh god, no!" He panicked, realising that he might become like Albedo Jr, a conglomerate monster but he felt... Fine.

...

"O-kay? This. This is fine. This is good." He reassured himself and tried to calm down as he heard the soft clicking of shoes rushing towards him "Wait...Who's-?" James wondered and turned around and saw the source of the clicking shoes.

It was a girl

"James-kun!" The girl called out, she had black hair, a blue skirt, white shirt, black stockings and blue shirt.

"'Kun'?" James pondered at that as he heard and saw her.

"Stop joking around, there is no time for this! The Alienizers are attacking again!" the girl said in panic

"'Alien-', what?" James asked before he was pulled away by this girl...she was VERY strong for her frame and age. "Whoa!" he yelled, almost thrown a few feet up

The girl carried James over and pulled him to the city, showing a group of generic looking alien greys attacking the city with a more obscure alien 'general' with them. Said general looking a lot like Armadillo

"Armadrillo? How-?" James double-took and shook his head. He shook his head, turning to the woman in confusion "What do I do?" James asked in worry, seeing the generic alien greys attacking the city "I don't have my Matrix. And who even are you?"

"My name is Hannah, and your 'Matrix' is THIS!" She introduced herself and grabbed the Matrix symbol around his neck. "The Azmuth-Driver!"

The necklace suddenly glowed and changed shape. It transformed into a belt around James' waist, a silver belt with a black buckle with his yellow matrix symbol in the middle. "What the hell?!"

"Now, choose your alien." Hannah answered, pointing to the belt

"My alien?" he asked in confusion, reaching down and grasping the belt. He shook it lightly, confused as hell

His thumb clicked onto a button on top of the Buckle which activated the belt.

 ***BUCKLE ON!***

"Gah! What do I do now?!" he yelled

"Insert the Alien Cores into the slots, slide the scanner over them and proclaim 'Henshin!'!" Hannah answered, doing a pose; one that looked really goofy, James blinking in confusion.

"...No way!" He frowned.

"There he is!" The Armadrillo Alien pointed at him.

"Crap! What're 'Alien Cores'?" James asked as he ran from the oncoming alien greys. He looked through his pockets, pulling random things from them as he looked confused

"That's it!" Hannah pointed to the coins in James' hands.

In James' hands were three coins. Red, Yellow and Green; each having a number of lines on the back of each one. The coins where all based off his aliens "Oh, okay. I think I get it. Whoa!" James answered and dodged a punch and kick. He did a back flip, giving a powerful kick to the attackers jaw. Putting his black belt in Tetramand Jujitsu to use he began to get to work, throwing the coins into the air dramatically "Okay, scanner. Oh, right side." James whispered and then saw the device on his hip. He grabbed the three coins in his hands and then slid them into his belt, two first then the middle one.

"Stop him!" Armadrillo called out in anger.

James spun kick the nearby enemies and tilted his buckle diagonally and grabbed the scanner, sliding the scanner over the three coins 'So stupid...Fuck it.' James thought begrudgingly. **"HENSHIN!"** He called out

 ***KICKIN HAWK!***

 ***RATH!***

 ***CRASH-HOPPER!***

 ***TA! TO! BA! TATOBA! TA! TO! BA!***

James had transformed into a mainly black costume, but his feet were armoured like Crash-Hopper's feet with boot claws over his toes, his torso had Rath's stripes and claws on his arms, his face was covered in a helmet that was reminiscent of Kickin Hawk's beak and face-mask that looked like wings. Jame's helmet visors were yellow, reminiscent of his transformations eye colour.

This power...this new power flowed within James. Filling him with nothing he's felt before...and all he could do was-

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

...Yeah, that.

"IWAEI!" a figure yelled as they emerged from the shadows

"Huh?" James quickly turned his head to the alien greys and then Armadrillo.

Emerging from the shadows was a man clad in fancy black cloths, a sharp looking suit with a blue tie and a book. On his left breast was a Plumber's badge and on his face some fancy glasses. He was blonde with green eyes "Before you stands the mighty hero of the world! In his first of ten forms, the planets saviour! Jyu no Kyuseisu! Warrior of alien blood and defender of justice! He is; Kamen Rider YuMatrix, KiRaKra Formation!"

"Who the hell is that?" James asked. "And 'KiRaKra Formation'? What's that?"

"Mou! Seriously, Wataru? Must you do this all the time?!" Hannah stomped her foot in anger

"Ah, but Hannah-Chan, a scribe must do what he must do." the now named Wataru commented

"Didn't the belt say TaToBa?" James added but was ignored

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Armadrillo growled and raced towards James, his piston arms turning into drills to attack

James frowned and span, blocking the strike "Back off."

"Huh?" Armadrillo gasped in shock

"Okay. Good to KNOW!" James blinked and back flip kicked Armadrillo in the chin. He landed, catching himself as he charged forwards. He began to give a series of quick hard jabs, moving like a boxer as he threw blow after blow. Armadrillo grunted in pain, punch after punch. All he could do was try and retaliate, fight back against someone who had the power of THREE aliens. James then jumped back, a light appearing in his hand which revealed a sword "Where'd THIS come from?" James double-took in shock for a brief second before using it against his enemy. He looked over the sword, taking in its design  
It was a silver-hilt blade, with a black main sword with yellow grid-lines going along the sharp edge and into the hilt itself, with a see-through screen and a pull-down lever on one of the sides of the hilt "Someone want to explain what this part's for?" James asked before he used it, cutting down a few grey aliens.

As the grey aliens were struck down, they exploded into piles of coins, all emblazoned with an alien symbol on the back, like it was some form of currency. The coins looked to be made out of a cyan crystal, like taidens "What are THESE for?" James asked as he picked them up, almost on an instinct. Noticing the slot on his sword he inserted one and pulled the pump, the blade glowing "Oh. Okay, I'm doing THIS now!" James responded. This time he loaded two coins in, pumping the weapon twice. An upbeat guitar tune seemed to erupt from the weapon as it glowed, the blade shining green

 ***DUO SLASH!***

With a swift strike, he managed to strike down the remaining grey aliens and destroy them. If he had THIS much power with just two, what would THREE give him?  
He held onto three of the strange see-through green coins, looking down at them, before he inserted them all

"Get back here!" Armadrillo roared and shot his piston arms at him

 **SHINK!**

 **CLASH!**

James held the sword and used it to try and deflect the punches, pulling the lever on his sword and it activated once again.

 ***HYPER SLASH!***

He readjusted his grip, holding it in a reverse grip with one hand, and gave a powerful downward diagonal slash before twisting his grip and gave a second slash going down with another slash making it create an X shaped slash across the monster

Armadrillo screamed as he was carved, the blade slicing deep into his natural armour and began to spill out similar coins from within his torso.

James then jumped back to get some more distance before he noticed his belt shine a bit "The heck is going on with this thing?" James gripped it and looked down.

"Quick! The finisher!" Hannah called

"Finisher? WHAT 'finisher'?" He asked.

"Use your scanner and run it over the belt!" Hannah responded "Use the Rider Kick!"

"'Rider-'? You know what? Fuck it!" James grabbed the scanner and scanned over his belt.

 ***SCANNING CHARGE!***

James' body felt the energy from the belt flood into his legs and caused him to leap into the air and charge straight at Armadrillo. **"SEIYA!"** His foot gained a mach-cone and clashed right into his exposed wound of the alien...and blew him the shit up!  
"What the hell?!" James yelled as he almost crashed into the floor and tumble.

"You did it!" Hannah cheered as the greys left in fear and a coin landed next to James.

"Huh?" he blinked, grasping it. It was a coin like the ones in his belt and showed the imprint or etch of Armadrillo. "Huh?" he blinked "What the hell?"

"That's a new 'Alien Core' you can add Armadrillo's powers to your own arsenal." Wataru responded proudly "My Hero, you have gained another power to protect our world!"

"...Is this going to be a recurring thing?" James asked

"Wateru is like that all the time. He did it with all your other forms." Hannah waved off

"I am sorry I missed the opportunity to introduce those fools to your sword, my hero." Wataru bowed

...

"Okay. For real. Can you two tell me what the HELL is going on?!" James snapped

"Very well, we'll tell you." Wataru answered calmly.

"Do you not remember, James-Kun?" Hannah asked "You are the half alien hero of earth."

"I... **Sigh** Yeah, I forgot." James answered, playing into this 'role'. He sat back, prepared for listening

"Your father a human Ben married an alien woman 'Gwyn'Dolyn' and had you. She also kept with her the 'AzmuthDriver', to protect it from their enemies, most known throughout the cosmos 'The Vil-Gax'." Wataru began to explain with a dramatic flair.

"Alright." James answered, leaning on his arm as he sat down and listened. 'Wow, even in an alternate universe, dad and mum get together.' He thought to himself.

"The driver itself was created by the greatest genius in 5 galaxies 'Azmuth the Wise', and to keep it out of evil's hands Azmuth gave it to your mother for safe keeping." Wataru continued.

"Uh-huh..." James nodded slowly.

"And upon their quest, The Vil-Gax searched many worlds to gain the Driver, finally landing on Earth and started their terror; YOU alone can use the Driver and protect this world from enslavement!" Wataru continued with a burning passion and then pointed at James. "YOU are 'Kamen Rider YuMatrix'!"

"Err, Wataru?" Hannah called up

"Yes, Hannah?" Wataru asked as he looked at her pointing at James.

...

"Zzz. Zzz. Zzz..." James was asleep

 **CRASH!**

Both Hannah and Wataru anime dropped to the floor. "WAKE UP!" The two shouted

"Huh? Whu-zza?" James shook himself awake.

"Mou." Hannah frowned "Anyway. The Vil-Gax has a soldier called Ail-Bi-dro, the student of Azmuth. He used stolen files of the Azmuth-Driver to create corrupted Alien Cores they insert into their foot soldiers, evolving them into Alienizers. When you beat them the Alien Cores are purified."

"Which allows you, our hero, to access more power as you gather more forms through the purified cores. '

"So, long story short: stop the alien bad guys, save the world, don't die." James summed it up "Easy."

"Yes, to simplify it." Hannah answered with a sigh

"Well. How many are left?" James asked as he got up from the floor.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Jason was getting up from a bench he was resting on, he was currently in a locker room; he was wearing a grey shirt, dark black kevlar trousers and a faded dirty black jacket. "Oh, great." he groaned "Where the hell AM I?"

"Hey, Todd! You better get ready!" A voice called out, going into the locker room.

"Huh? Who's that?" Jason responded, getting for his utility belt...but found it missing. He frowned, really worried now

As the door opened it was a tall man, wearing a mechanic's garb, dark brown hair, brown eyes, almost covered in grease marks and red cheeks from working with heat "Come on, the bike's ready and you need to get in gear." The man answered as he threw Jason a red helmet

Jason caught it with ease, though he didn't know HOW to ride a motorbike...Not very WELL at least. Dick was teaching him but it was a slow process "B-But I CAN'T-" Jason panicked

"That's what the track's for, hardcore practice." The man answered interrupting him before he dragged Jason out

"GAH! Let go of me!" Jason grunted trying to get away.

"Put the helmet on; you don't want to break your head, do you?" The man asked "The people are expecting the Red Hood on the track!"

"'Red Hood'?" Jason panicked as he put his helmet on, seeing no way out of this. This was so strange... Name was cool though. As he emerged from the rider's tunnel, he was greeted by hundreds to thousands of cheering fans. His bike was a sleek black and red bike. He flinched, the noise deafening 'Oh. Crap!' He thought in shock, seeing it all before him.

"Come on, get out there." The mechanic pushed him onto his bike

Jason grumbled, putting his helmet on 'Okay, okay. I can do this. I can do this.' He told himself as he mounted the bike as he felt instincts lead his movements 'Okay...Weird. Didn't feel like I could do THIS.' He thought as he raved down the track "AAAHHH!" He screamed as he raced; dust kicking up behind him as he saw the dips and hills on the track. "Okay, okay! I can do this!" He told himself, taking the first hill in its stride. Even as it felt as natural as breathing "WHOO-oo-OO!" He cheered as he landed on the seat and continued on riding, much to the cheers of the audience. He grinned, adrenaline in his veins "THIS! IS! AWESOME!" He cheered as he took the track in his stride, over 50 miles and getting braver with each dip and jump.

* * *

*elsewhere*

The sounds of the waves could be heard from Rose's window. She could smell the salt of the sea as she rested in an uncomfortable wooden bed on a padded matted mattress "Oh my head... Did I steal from dad's stash again?" she grumbled. She held her head gently as she pulled up, her brain thumping from within her skull. And then she felt her bandana holding back her hair. "Wait, did I-?" She wondered, looking up and then down, seeing how she was dressed. An 18th-century faded yellow/white loose button shirt, black torn and muddy trousers and barefoot, touching a hardwood floor, the feel of the room tilting back and forth like she was on the ocean...though she COULD be still intoxicated. "What the hell?!"

She looked around the room, it was not as big as her room back in the tower. But it was DEFINITELY different. A table with maps, a coat rack holding a captains clothes, gold and treasure in the corner and littered on the floor, leather boots. All of it SCREAMED- "Pirates. Oh, no..." She groaned "Oh god. What did I do now?" Well, she had to get dressed if she WAS on a boat. And it seemed this room was all to herself. She stood up, almost falling over by the sudden rocking of the ship "Wh-Whoa!" She balanced herself and held the side for stability. "Okay, okay. Clothes." She sighed as she saw a wardrobe. She sighed and gently exhaled as she opened it. "Whoa." She whispered, seeing a tough and torn black leather coat, black shin high boots, a black and silver buckle belt, a tri-corner hat, and a deep sea blue shirt. Plus a lot of orange as well

"Okay, THAT'S...Kinda cool." Rose commented as she put on the clothes, which felt kind of natural to her. She wore baggy black pants, an orange sash around her waist, an orange fishnet shirt over a black tube top, a black ankle length tattered trench coat with golden accents and a classic pirate hat "Well, this is the best out of a bad situation." Rose commented and exited the room. She felt and saw the sun strike her face and hear the sounds of the sea and many members of a crew working hard.

"CAPTAIN ON DECK!" The Quartermaster called out

They all saluted, all calm and ready for orders

"Oh. Okay. Now I KNOW I'm dreaming." Rose held her head in shock while also grinning like a mad woman

"Captain, what're your orders?" The Quartermaster asked respectfully.

Rose was quiet for a second... Before she drew a fancy silver cutlass from a sheath "Set sail!" she ordered

* * *

*elsewhere*

Once again, a different place and a different world but instead of setting sail on the high seas or riding a motorbike on an epic dirt track. Or even fighting aliens on an alternate Earth.

It was a bedroom.

A simple bedroom, one you'd see for a high-schooler. A desk for homework, a single bed, a bedside table with lamp, a few posters, a phone charger plugged in to charge her device. Simple and moderately clean with a sleeping Kori under the covers of her bed. She was sleeping softly, hugging a pillow between her large breasts

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

Kori groaned as she was rudely awoken. She smashed the bedside clock with her hand and got up in a huff. "What time is it?" she muttered tiredly, enjoying the warmth of the soft bed. She clicked her phone and saw that it was 8:17, with a background of a moth/butterfly with a rainbow aurora behind it.

"Since when did I have a mobile phone?" she blinked

She jerked up awake and looked around, this alien room was slowly worrying the Tamaranean woman and...she felt...off. Like her center of gravity was shifted "Huh?" she blinked, looking down. From her more adult body... she had regressed, turning back to her YOUNGER self; back to when she was 15/16! Only with the boobs of her older body!

"Wh-what the Flargbar?!" She screamed in shock and looked in a mirror, seeing her youthful appearance and her breasts contradicted that. It just... Didn't seem to fit! "What happened? I'm so...Unbalanced!" She reeled back and held herself...and heard a similar reaction from the next room. "Sister?" She walked outside, into a communal hallway "What? What's going on?" Kori wondered and saw the name 'Kom' written on a whiteboard. "Sister? Sister, are you alright?"

"Kori?" The door opened and it revealed Kom. A little older than Kori, but her chest was still as large as when she was older. So, yeah, even bigger than Kori's "Kori! You're young again!" Kom gasped seeing her sister.

"You to!" Kori gasped

"I know! What happened to us?" Kom asked, grabbing her sister and pulled her into her room as she realised they where naked

"GAH! Where're our clothes?" Kom blinked in shock.

"We do sleep naked." Kori commented

"That is TRUE...But we've NEVER slept naked while we were 15 without ADULT BREASTS!" Kom responded, pointing to her chest. "It's like some sort of cruel joke." before they remembered what just happened "That-that 'Control' person. HE did this." Kom realised

"But where did he send us? If he sent us somewhere." Kori asked. They looked around, trying to find cloths. They soon opened a wardrobe and found a-

"Human schoolgirl's uniform?" Kom pondered

"That...doens't even look big enough." Kori commented.

"Maybe there's a uniform in your room? There's only one here for me." Kom added

"But you are larger than I am." Kori pointed out

"That's true." Kom agreed. "Here, help me get dressed and I'll help you with yours." Kori nodded, the two getting to work. It took a few minutes, but they managed to get themselves dressed. Both Kori and Kom were both dressed in identical uniforms, a tight white button shirt, blue plaid skirts, white stockings, flat black shoes and a jacket with a school's crest on the left breast.

"Hnn, these shirts are a little snug. Like the buttons will pop right off." Kori frowned as she saw no other option but to undo the top few buttons "AH~, much better." Kori sighed in relief, but unintentionally showed off her cleavage and her sky blue bra lip.

Kom sighed and reluctantly did the same "I've got to admit, who-EVER designed these, did NOT take into consideration of alien women." Kom admitted

"Hmm." Kori nodded in agreement, the two leaving the room and following the other students... Who where all aliens

"Okay. What the hell?" Kom blinked in shock

"They're all...So different." Kori agreed.

Among the students were people who looked insectoid, aquatic, multi-headed, some looked practically human, others were unusual shades of colour, winged. Just a huge variety of different alien species. They blinked and followed the crowed. Each of the people there were saying 'good morning' or just generally being polite. There seemed to be no end to the different species here.

"Do you think if James were here, his matrix would scan-absorb ALL their DNA?" Kori asked her sister.

"If they aren't in there already." Kom agreed

"Okay, everyone. Get ready for homeroom, quickly now. Get a move on." A teacher called out.

"Huh?" the two blinked, unsure where they should go

"Um, excuse me, where do we-?" Kori asked

"Ah, the 'And'r Sisters'. Right; you go to class 1-A, Ms Kori. And Ms Kom goes to class 2-A." The teacher answered, giving them instructions.

"And'r?" they asked, confused at being called by their maiden names

"What's wrong? You don't know your own names?" The teacher asked, shaking his head. "Go to your classrooms. I have 50 other students to sort out. YOU THERE! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

The sisters looked at each other before they reluctantly separated 'What is going on? What sort of 'reality' did this 'Control Person' send us to?' Kori thought as she entered a classroom.

"Alright, class, rise." The teacher spoke as they all took their seats.

Kori sighed as she stood up, wondering what was up now as she noticed her seat was next to an empty one which had a love heart carved into it 'Who sits here?' She thought.

"Sorry I'm late." A familiar voice came through the classroom's front door.

Kori's eyes widened, seeing the figure enter the class. It was-

"Control Freak!" Kori gasped as she saw him but instead of wearing JUST the school uniform, he was wearing the jacket he appeared in the TV. He walked through the class with a swagger

'What is HE doing here?' Kori thought in shock

"Hello... Kori dear." he grinned as he sat next to her

''D-Dear'?' She thought in shock. "I am NOT your-!" She hissed under her voice only to freeze as she felt something WRONG from deep within her heart... A longing  
'No!' she thought in horror

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER AUTHOR NOTE**

Hey guys. I have a small bit I need to add. Because James has not used most of the aliens part of the combos in this story, and therefor have not been shown and named. To make up for this... here we go:

 **TaToBa**  
 **Taka** = Hawk **Tora** = Tiger **Batta** = Grasshopper  
 **Hawk** : Taka-Eira (Kickin Hawk)  
 **Tiger** : Wrage (Rath)  
 **Batta** : Crash-Hopper


	20. Channel Chaos Part 2 Twisting Worlds!

**Tigerclaw97:** Yep. You got all of those exact.

 **GriffonicTobias:** The key word there is REPAIR. Albedo's current state is a TRANSFORMATION by his Omnitrix because 'human' is the default state while Ben had it, because that's Ben's natural state

 **Haro654:** Just a three chapter mini-arc

 **darkboy18:** Yes they will  
Maybe

 **Guest** **chapter 19 Jun 9:** Other characters will start appearing eventually.

 **B.E.A.T.N:** Three

 **Gokaimaster100:** More than JUST OOO and Zi-O. See if you can spot every reference

 **Mr. unknow:** It is a harem Hentai. Yes. And also if you pay attention, we call mout some of the common cliche's of the genre's the characters are stuck in and how they can be good OR bad

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : I think you are forgetting one special traffic light coloured form from the future

 **The Wolf Paladin** : We are focusing on forms that match the powers of the medals, not the animals

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone, we are back again for another fun chapter. Halfway through this mini-adventure

Also, heads up. We are are Chapter TWO HUNDRED of the Tennyson Harem Saga! YEAH!

After this story arc is finished, we have a special two-part chapter where we visit the Justice League!

And then, finally, we are at Chapter 200 of the Tennyson Harem Saga which is something REALLY big!  
It is something really fun that I hope you all look forward to it.

Also, yes, James' world is one MASSIVE Kamen Rider Reference. We reference a LOT of Kamen Rider's and it is not just as straight forward as you'd think. So, if you know the franchise, how many references can you spot?

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 19: Channel Chaos Part 2 Twisting Worlds  
**

* * *

James was now sitting outside of a cafe, his time in this new world had brought him a sort of clarity with this new 'fusion' power. It was like his father's 'Ultimate Fusions' but all his own. And with this new power came more and more 'medals' the aliens he had locked away in his matrix that carried over from his father. But all the while he was worried, anxious, afraid. Not for himself, but for his friends and loved ones that were in the room when he teleported into this world. He had about six 'full combo' sets in front of him

Kicking Hawk, Rath and Crash-Hopper were the first.  
Eatle, Ditto and Crash-Hopper were next.  
Wild-Mutt, Rath and XLR8 were the third.  
Goop, Water Hazard and Rip-Jaws followed suit.  
Chromastone, Arachnakong and Gravattack were the fifth.  
And finally Astrodactyl, Gigasaur and Arctiguana were last.

Though he DID have other medals, but he didn't know if they were all combos or not. It was only looking at all of these he realised he had not named most of his aliens

"Damn...I REALLY need to name these forms." He commented and frowned, picking up a medal "Dad would be upset with me."

"What was that?" Hannah asked as she came out with a cup of coffee for him.

"Nothing." he commented "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you're okay." Hannah passed it over.

"Oh, okay." He nodded, taking the drink and took a gulp. "Ah!" He gasped, cooling his tongue "Too hot!"

"Sorry!" Hannah quickly apologised, running to get some ice.

James chuckled, shaking his head as he blew some of his ice breath to cool his tongue.  
It was strange... He seemed 100% human now. But he had limited ice breath, enough to do this at least. It was... Strange  
He felt...More like his father than his natural self. It was... Weird.  
Was this the sort of hero he thought he HAD to be?... Was he not good enough? He looked at the medal in his hand. A Necrofriggian.  
His species.  
He ran his thumb over it, giving a deep sigh  
'I'm coming home. I promise.' He thought and promised himself. He smiled lightly, looking to the sky as he thought of ALL his family

Kori, Kom, Rachel, Jinx, Karen. Atem, Luna, Scout, ML-E. All of them.

* * *

*with Jason*

"Mr Todd, Mr Todd!" A cacophony of voices called out to him, all reporters asking about his latest tricks and run on the track.

"Yeah?" Jason asked

"Do you think you can do an interview?" The reporter asked, wearing a sport's channel logo badge

"Well, I-" Jason began to speak before his manager stopped him.

"I'm sorry but the Red Hood is very busy." the manager said. The cameras continued to flash as people asked questions.

 **SLAM!**

'Phew. Okay. THAT was awkward.' Jason thought in shock, a little intimidated by the number of people asking for him especially as he'd just avoided groupies thanks to this "Thanks." Jason panted in relief.

"No problem, happy to help." The manager answered. "Go back to your hotel room and stay there. You've had a long day."

"Right. That big race you mentioned." he nodded

"AND your racing rival. He'll be here soon as well." The manager added and nodded

"Okay, cool." With that, Jason left for the hotel and saw in the corner of his eye...an orange haired hefty man "No fucking way..." he muttered, knowing Harley would hurt him for using that language if she had head him

* * *

*with Rose*

Rose and her crew were now in a tavern, cheering about their recent plunder...and spending most of it. Her crew mostly spending it on booze and women "Hey, can I get another beer?" Rose asked, holding a dented tankard in her left hand...VERY drunk right now.

"We've only got rum." The barmaid responded and poured a bottle of rum in front of Rose into her tankard.

"Fine!"  
 **GLUG, GLUG, GLUG!**  
"AH~! That'sh the good shit." Rose slurred gently as she slumped against the bar

"Hello Ms." a cocky voice commented

"Who-waa? Whuzzere?" Rose asked, slurring as she looked to the side and saw a certain orange haired guy

* * *

*with Kori*

"What is HE doing here? This-this MUST be part of this world!" Kori almost yelled at her sister, since they were in lunch right now.

"Yeah, some sort of twisted game." Kom nodded in agreement

"What're we going to do? I'm worried about James and Jason." Kori added

"What about Rose?"

"Yeah, her to."

Kom noted her sister's disdain for Rose...Unsurprisingly as she felt the same

"Hello~ ladies~." Control Freak commented as he joined their table, carrying two trays of food with a few other girls around him

The 'And'r' Sisters shuddered at Control Freak's voice as he saw them join them at their table "What do YOU want?" Kori asked as she bit her lip, the sisters looking at the other girls with him. They seemed to be...'Generic'? Different hair-styles, different hair COLOURS, but...all looked like the same person...with near equal size bosoms.

"What? I can't spend time with my girls?" the ginger nerd laughed

"'Your girls'?" Kom glared with a risen eyebrow as she felt the same thump in her chest that Kori did earlier in class, making her eyes widen

Control Freak just smiled with a small chuckle. "What's wrong?"

 **CRASH!**

"Okay you freak! What the fuck did you do to us?!" Kom snapped as she stood tall, slamming her fist into the table. At the same time she grabbed Control Freak by how shirt and pulled him to his feet

"Hur-urgh! O-Okay, okay. Calm down!" Control Freak answered in a 'panicked state' before he had a smile as he reached for his pocket.

Kom growled as she didn't notice whayy he was doing "Then explain."

"This world. It's a harem anime. And the protagonist gets the girls." Control Freak smiled.

 **CLICK!**

His remote was used, pausing the world for a brief moment; just enough time for him to get out of Kom's grasp. He smiled as with the power of frozen time he removed her powerful fingers from his shirt looking at her shocked and frozen expression. As well as the desire in her eyes she fought against  
He chuckled and pocketed his remote. "Sorry. In this world, **I** rule. And my choices are law." as she stumbled back without him there, making Kom trip over her own chair and land on her backside in a way that gave him a perfect look up her skirt  
"And...Play." He smiled, clicking the remote to continue this world. He watched, grinning as he saw here there on the floor. Openly looking up her skirt as she lay there on her backside

"Oof! Gah!"Kom blushed as she covered her skirt and panties. "Get away!" as Control Freak walked around the table and cupped her chin

"No, I don't think so." Control Freak smiled "After all. In this world I'm the protagonist, **I** get the harem. And you two are my main love interests, a game of which sister I'll end up with."

Kori's fist clenched and powered up a star bolt...only to be paused once again. She tried but she could not imagine herself hurting him, let alone doing it

"Ah-ah-ah. Not going to happen." He smiled. "I've got 50 more episodes worth of this~." He held Kom's chin and kissed her. Kom shuddered in disgust, feeling this guy's lips connect to hers...and how sloppy it was.

She closed her eyes, wanting it to end even though she found her body kissing back 'James. Please help.' Kom hoped as she felt the love she felt for James directed at THIS creep!

"We won't bend to your will! We love James! We're married women!" Kori snapped

Control Freak backed up and frowned. "Well, you MIGHT do NOW. But...Your last names. No 'James' in this school. Can't break this world's rules. I'm this world's protagonist. Sooner or later you'll give in and fall madly in love with me, as you should. Only a matter of time babes."

"N-Never!" Kom and Kori answered with as much determination as they could, barring the rules of this world.

* * *

*with James*

James was currently in the middle of a fight before he felt something tingle in the back of his mind, the feeling of his family being threatened. "K-Kori? Kom?" He whispered before he was kicked in the stomach. "ARGH!"

"What's the matter 'hero'? Can't keep up?" A light-blue and white electro-jellyfish alien jeered at him.

James growled as he rolled on the ground, pulling out three medals and setting them in his belt

'Hope this combo works.' He thought to himself as he got ready to transform. **"HENSHIN!"**

 **FEEDBACK!**  
 **LODESTAR!**  
 **SOUL-FIRE!**

 **THREE!***  
 **TWO!***  
 **ONE!**

James' body became clad in his black body armour, his feet were clad in silver metallic guards and boots; his arms and torso were silver and black armour pieces, his hands had wrist mounted horseshoe magnets and pointed shoulder guards that curved into a magnet; finally, his head was predominately black with three silver 'cables' pointing into an elongated diamond almost like a rocket which glowed yellow over his eyes. This surge of energy, the new combo he just acquired...he wanted to scream, but...not in the way you'd think.

James' body shuddered, making the jellyfish alien look at him in confusion; did he cause this to him?

"...s...Space..." James whispered as this feeling was forming within him.

"What was that? What IS this?" The jellyfish questioned

"Space...Is...AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" James cheered towards the heavens, high into the clouds, higher into the atmosphere, and higher still until the world was in view and backed by the stars and majesty of space.

Back down on Earth, the jellyfish alien was flung back by how much energy James was emitting, crashing into the floor and dug into the concrete.

James immediately came back from his joyful cheer and looked upon his opponent, the feeling of just...being on a sugar-rush mixed in with elation and excitement flowing through his veins.

"IWAEI! The mightiest hero unleashing the power of the galaxy with his seventh form! " Wataru called "Kaken Rider YuMatrix, FeeLoSou Formation! Launching into space to fight you, one on one!"

"'FeeLoSou'? What kind of power is THAT?" The jellyfish alien grunted as it levitated and shot out electricity at James.  
James jumped up high and effortlessly dodged it punching his enemy in the face as he punched he unleashed a magnetic shockwave. The Jellyfish alien was punched back and was ploughed once again into the ground.  
"Grr. You. You can't stop me!" The alien responded, shooting electricity at James, who just absorbed it via his helmet. "WHAT?!"

"Sorry, but it's over now. Thanks for the power-up." James responded and scanned his belt.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

James' body began to glow all the power and form within his torso, capturing the electro jellyfish alien in a magnetic trap drawing closer towards James, as his 'Rocket Horn' slashed into the enemy **"SEIYA!"**

 **BOOM!**

He landed with a dramatic skid, crouching on the ground. The jellyfish alien's coin spun in the air before James caught it in his hand. "Another. One. Down." He panted. As James landed the ground below him suddenly exploded before he had the chance to relax

"James!" Hannah yelled

Walking towards them was a different type of alien... A general "Oh, come on. Not again." James groaned. "Who're you?" He asked, glaring at the general. The dust parted revealing a heavily armoured... Robotic crab thing "...Are you lost?" James quipped

"I am Kraab! Mighty general of the Vil-Gax! Prepare to die, hero!"

"Yeah, not feeling it." He answered back and readied himself for an attack. He pulled out three medals, ready to change forms

"Not this time!" Kraab called out and shot out a laser at James

 **"Chou Henshin!"** James called as he quickly inserted the new medals and scanned them, the laser hitting his feet and covering him in silence

"JAAAAAMES!" Hannah screamed in horror, Wataru falling to his knees as his world seemed to shatter around him

"He...he can't be." Wataru whispered in shock, seeing their hero cut down.

Suddenly the winds picked up, the flames and smoke forming a tornado as music filled the air

 **MAGIC! PLEASE~!**

 **MALACHITE~!**  
 **GIGA-VERN~!**  
 **WARLOCK~!  
** **MA~~! GI! LOCK!**  
 **MA! GI~~! LOCK!**  
 **RIDER! MA! GI! LO~~CK!**

James appeared in a new red costume, though his body suit was black, his faceplate had yellow eyes and diamond-like protrusions that looked like wings; his arms and torso were armoured in dragon scales and claws and a cloak hanging over his back; finally, his legs were bird-like boots emblazoned with runes.

Kraab was stunned and in shock. HOW was this human able to survive that?

"Well... Looks like it's Showtime." James aaid confidently

"Sh-Showtime?" Kraab panicked, WHERE was James getting this confidence?

Hannah nudged Wataru and pointed to James. "Oh, oh right. Err. Where. Ah, here!" He looked in awe and began to prepare his speech "IWAEI! The eighth form of the earth's savior! Magical diamonds shrouded in light and darkness! Behold as he saves us all from despair! The universes mightiest mahouskai, Kamen Rider YuMatrix MaGiLock formation!"  
Hannah gave him a thumbs up and nodded approvingly as James began his battle against Kraab and using magic to defend himself and attack his enemy.

Lasers blasted at James, only for him to deflect them away and slung a binding disk to trap him. James was using a very flip and trick focused fighting style now, almost dancing around his opponent "Stop! DANCING! YOU! FOOL!" Kraab screamed, trying and failing to hit him, and James kicked him in the head. James span around, pulling our a strange gun from... Somewhere... And shooting point blank "ARGH!" Kraab screamed and disappeared, leaving no medal.

James span the gun, showing it off "Okay, MUCH different than the sword." James double blinked and commented. It was a strange sleek black gun with yellow computer lines darting all over it. The barrel was a small golden 'button'. At the back was a coin slot like his sword with a similar pump "Okay, what do I do with this?" He wondered as he held it in his hands.

"Its a weapon?" Hannah shrugged

"I mean...It's a GUN, so. Yeah?" James responded as he detransformed

"Congratulations, James." Wataru commented as he got up "You have reached a new level of power! You are nearly at full strength!"

"'Nearly'? Half the time I'm screaming my head off when transforming." James answered and rubbed the back of his head.

"You have achieved the 8th of your 10 forms, James. With all ten you should be able to beat the leader of the Vill-Gax!" Hannah explained

James sighed and nodded. "Fine. Want to go for some lunch guys?" He offered with a smile, it was just another day being a hero of justice

* * *

*with Jason*

Jason slammed Control Freak through a series of lockers, after throwing him. Control Freak coughed and grunted, trying to get up while Jason was hot on his trail. "Get back here!"

Jason snapped "What in the hell is going on here?!"

Control Freak panted as he was out of shape and trying to get away, his hands slipping with blood and sweat from Jason beating him up but he got his remote, pointing it dramatically. Jason rolled his eyes and threw a punch only to be frozen in time, even going back briefly and back to the other room.

Control Freak followed, his wounds healing. This was HIS world, Control Freak could manipulate anything here. And with his remote, he was near untouchable. He unpaused time, Jason now punching a brick wall

"ARGH!" Jason screamed grabbing his hand.

"Ah, don't you get is kid? I'm your racing rival!" Control Freak laughed

"YOU? Gah! Fhnn! YOU'RE my racing rival?" Jason winced through the pain.

"Yes Robin, I'm your more successful richer rival!" he laughed

''Richer'? Seriously?' Jason thought and shook his hand to get the feeling back in his fingers.

"You're the underdog kid!" Control Freak laughed "Second best!"

 **SNAP!**

Oh, THAT struck a nerve with Jason.  
"Why you!" he snarled

"What? Can't handle the truth?" Control Freak smirked triumphantly

Jason growled and threw a broken glass

 **PAUSE!**

"Phew. That was close." Control Freak exhaled in relief, the glass INCHES close to his face. He gently twisted the glass around and poker it, unpausing the world and with the momentum still in play, the broken glass flew into Jason's face. Jason flinched and yelled in pain, covering his face "See you on the race track. If you can SEE it that is." Control Freak laughed as he walked away.

* * *

*with Rose*

Rose snarled as rain fell around her, in the middle of a powerful duel. She wielded her flintlock and her cutlass in both hands, glaring at Control Freak who was overpowering her. The geek-looking villain couldn't be THIS proficient in wielding guns and blades like this. She twisted her blade in her hand, slashing at him and aiming for vitals

'You. We're trained by THE deadliest assassin in the world. You CANNOT be beaten by this fatso!' She thought in anger, trying to cut him to ribbons. But either SHE was sluggish or drunk, but CONTROL FREAK was faster than sound! She cleared her mind, closing her eye. Ignoring all rage

 **SHINK!**

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Control Freak yelled in pain as she stabbed his thigh

Rose smiled, having connected her blade into Control Freak's flesh. She raised her gun and fired in his face

His eyes shrunk back into his skull, the flash of the gunpowder blinded him...while the bullet was about to do the rest.

 **PAUSE**

"FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCK! FUCKINGFUCKITYFUCK! ARGH! MY FUCKING EYES!" He screamed as his body healed, a blinding anger filling his mind "Fucking PIRATE-SLUT!" He yelled. He raised his hand, his remote... And pressed a button

Suddenly the world seemed to glitch and fuz with static like a faulty TV screen, before Rose found herself falling onto a stone floor in a small square room. Rose Groaned as shew as now back to normal, but strangely now in an orange jumpsuit, without her weapons and no eyepatch to cover her eye. "What? Where? Where am I? What's going on?" She groaned looking around as best as she could, seeing that she was now in a sturdy prison, a single uncomfortable bed hanging by chains, an exposed dirty toilet and a metal desk with only a pencil and a torn covered diary. "What just happened?"

 **CLANG!**

"Quiet in there, inmate!" A stern voice ordered after clanging the bars of the prison.

Suddenly, standing outside her cell, was a glaring Control Freak

"Wait. YOU! What did you do to me?" She snapped, glaring at him, grabbing her cell bars and shook them enraged.

"You've pissed me off bitch." he glared "Tell me. You ever hear about a snuff film?"

"Only once-Oh good god, no. You touch me and I'll-" Rose responded and then glared in fear and anger.

"'You'll' WHAT? Don't you know ANY plots of snuff films?" Control Freak answered "Besides **I** won't be touching you."

"Why are you doing this?" Rose hissed before she realised her eyepatch was gone, her hand going to her missing eye

"WHY? Well, it's simple. I'm your greatest nemesis. The TITAN'S nemesis!"

"... The fuck are you talking about?" she asked, her fingers shielding her face and running over the scar of her knife wound

"Didn't I make myself CLEAR? I'm the Titan's greatest nemesis! I was part of HIVE, among their ranks!" Control Freak growled

"... I never saw you there. And I'm real sure Jinx or Bumblebee would have mentioned a weirdo like you." Rose frowned suspiciously

Control Freak flinched and gulped slightly, trying to keep his cool at Rose's comment "Well I hope you have your fun, I've got a date with a beach episode and two sexy alien princesses." Control Freak attempted to mock as he pressed a button on his controller, disappearing in a flicker of static

Rose shook the bars and tried to tear them off, trying to rip the bars off her cage.

"Well well. Fresh meat." an arrogant male voice laughed. A dark shudder crawled up Rose's back, turning around she saw a man at LEAST twice her size, overly muscular and covered in tattoos. She took a step back, her back hitting the far wall "You're in MY block now. Got it?" The man threatened as several other men almost appeared behind him with how suddenly they appeared. All equally with muscular with different tattoos, piercings, some where shirtless and some where bold

"Oh. Fuck." Rose's eye shrunk back into her head, scared about what could happen to her.

"Hey, look at the scared cat." Another smiled maliciously. They all laughed mockingly, taunting her

'James. Help.' She squeaked in fear.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Back at the school's female dorms, Kori and Kom were sticking together, trying to hold back Control Freak...but there was SOMETHING about HIM or this world that was making him more and more attractive. The two where clad in just bikinis, the school ready to go to the beach "I have to admit...It's been a while since we've been to the beach, Kori." Kom admitted

"Yeah." Kori nodded before she yawned "How long have we been at this place?"

"Must be...Months?" Kom admitted

"I know you are correct sister... But somehow... It feels like it has only been 5 hours." Kori commented, both looking down sadly

Kom put her hands on her face and sighed heavily, thinking about someone...someone important missing. But she was having trouble seeing his face  
"Hnn. Who ARE you?" She whispered to herself.

"Sister?" Kori asked "Are you thinking about our husband again?"

"Yes, He-he's JUST there, I can see his outline but...his face. I can't see him." Kom frowned, straining the memory to come through "Each day he fades away more and more. I hate it!"

"I-I'm sure we can remember." Kori answered, holding onto hope "If we keep trying I'm sure we can do it! We won't let him beat us, take us! Change us!"

"Right." Kom nodded. The two left their room... And where suddenly at the beach, feeling like they had spent an hour on the bus but also no time at all

"D-Did we just...jump?" Kom asked, holding her head in confusion.

"It happened again." Kori groaned "Meaning, meaning...He...Hnn! Not again!" She frowned before feeling the sun on their skin and the two girls felt elation and power. They felt their power flow, the walking out onto the sandy beach in just their bikinis

"Whoo! Looking sexy ladies." Control Freak smiled, his fat stomach hanging over his large black trunks. He walked over, pulling the two close and grinning at them while openly gawking at their bodies  
Kori and Kom continued to blush, feeling their bodies being violated without being touched but at the same time they liked his attention  
"So, have you had any suncream applied yet?" He asked

"No, we do not need sunscreen." Kori explained "Our skin absorbs solar energy to give us our abilities. We do not burn like humans do."

"Really? Interesting." Control Freak responded...and grumbling on the inside, failing to grope them "Are you sure you don't want it anyway?"

"We-!" Kom and Kori snapped before...they felt the enticing urge again "We do."

"Awesome! Good thing I brought a fair few bottles." He smiled, showing the bottles in his backpack "Now, who first?"

"Me!" Kori and Kom raised their arms before they looked at each other with a slight glare

"Ladies, ladies. There's PLENTY of me and the sunscreen to go around." Control Freak smiled and internally grinned darkly "But I'm sure we can think of some fun ways to share."

"Really?" They asked, the memory of their husband fading a little more.

"Yes. But first, the sunscreen." he smiled, rubbing his hands together as he laughed to himself

"Okay." They nodded

* * *

*With James*

James groaned as he returned 'home'

 **THUMP!**

"Urgh...Tired..." He fell face first into the sofa. Hannah smiled as she sat next to James, patting his head 'This feeling.' He thought like it was a dream. He yawned, rolling onto his back so his head was resting on her lap

"You've been working so hard." Hannah whispered

"Someone has to protect the world." he yawned

"Just rest, James." She reassured him as she kissed his forehead

'Wait. That-that kiss.' He thought jerking up in shock. "Kori. Kom."

"Huh?" she blinked

"I...How could I-? Hnn! This world!" He seethed and grabbed his head, having spent nearly a year in this place he had forgotten about them. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to remember. He recalled purple and orange hair, recalling tanned skin, silver and purple clothes...their faded smiles. He smiled, focusing on that.

 **KABOOM!**

"GARGH!" James and Hannah were flung back, attacked in their home by a new enemy

Looking up they saw a giant spaceship lowering itself into the atmosphere "What. The hell?" James groaned, straining to get up.

"The Vil-Gax mother ship." Hannah whispered

"Then. I...I have to get up there." He responded, still exhausted but his adrenaline was pumping through his veins, snapping the Driver around his waist

"James, you spent all day fighting revived monsters! You're in no state to fight!"

"I'm a hero. It's what we do." He smiled back, thinking nothing for himself and everything for everyone else. He stood up with a stagger, pulling out his main three medals "Let's do this!" he roared as an army dropped from the fortress

James coin flipped his yellow medal into the air as he slotted the red and green medals in the first and third slots respectively before catching the yellow medal and slotting it into the middle and tilted his driver.

 **"HENSHIN!"**

In a large burst of light he transformed into his base form, flexing and charging

 **KICKING HAWK!**  
 **RATH!**  
 **CRASH-HOPPER!  
** **TA! TO! BA! TATOBA! TATOBA!**

"RAH!" James roared and ran at them. He charged, jumping into battle. The multiple revived enemies slashed and tried to attack James but his power was flowing through him

 _TATOBA, GATAKIRIBA, LATORARTAR, SAGOZOU, TAJADOR, SHA-SHA-SHAUTA, PU-TO-TY-RA!_

He repelled them back with his claws, slashing at the enemies, kicking and punching them away, their numbers overwhelmed him but he stood his ground...and he needed to pull out the BIG guns!  
He grabbed two new green medals, swapping out the head and chest medals **"Chou Henshin!"** He called as he scanned them

 **GABUTO!**  
 **KID-CLONE!**  
 **CRASH-HOPPER!  
** **GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA!**

James' power erupted out of him, roaring and pushing back the enemies with green energy!  
His body was a full black suit but with a kabuto beetle's horn sprouting from his head, splitting his orange eyes, his arms had curved arm blades on the outside of his arms and his Crash-Hopper legs. Within seconds James' new form allowed him to split from himself and strike multiple targets at once.

 _Ano toki aa shite nakereba  
Are wo yaretetara..._

James was an army in and of himself, fighting together. Dealing with their own battles but protecting each other. They each used their own arm blades and powerful kicks, jumping around and striking together

 _Moshimo wa katei no hanashi  
Miugoki sae mo torenaku naru_

One James roared, unleashing a massive barrage of lightning at all goes around them

"IWAEI! The Hero of all Heroes, the ten-in-one warrior, unleashes his second formation!" Wataru called

 _Honmono no tsuyosa to wa Jibun no tame ni dake ja naku  
Dare ni demo sashidaseru sono te (Don't stop, You don't stop...)  
Yobisamase Yeah!  
(Always to be brave, brave Misete mina The power you have Just fight... Fight it out)_

The James' all jumped into the air and scanned their belts as one, calling out together

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

 **"SEEYA!"** they all roared as they raced to the ground and destroyed a good portion of the army

 _Me no mae de keshisarare sou na hikari ga  
Aru no nara tatakau beki Regret nothing!_

The James all returned to one body, pulling out three yellow medals and swapping those in his belt for the new ones

 _(Gata-Gatakiriba, Gata-Gatakiriba)  
(Gata-Gatakiriba, Gata-Gata-Gatakiriba)_

 **"CHOU HENSHIN!"** he roared as he scanned the belt once more

 _Gata-Gatakiriba, Gata-Gatakiriba  
Gata-Gatakiriba, Gata-Gata-Gatakiriba_

 **WILDMUTT!**  
 **WRAGE!**  
 **BLURR!  
** **LATA LATA LATORATA!**

James' appearance changed once again, his helmet gained a lion-like mane and deep blue eyes and fang-impressions, his three claws appeared once again and sharp as ever and finally his feet had two-toed claws with a back talon with yellow markings.

 _Jouhou kiri ga naku Update  
Utsushidasu Display_

"IWAEI! Our hero stands tall, prepared to defend the earth and claim victory!" Wataru called proudly, his book in hand "Watch as he uses all his power, the power you gave him as he fought for justice against your evil, to defend us all!"

 _Kangaeru koto wasure Never ends (Game that never ends)  
Mou yame ni dekiru nara... (Back in your life)_

As Wataru spoke James was a blur, moving at super speed to almost teleport around the Battle field with how fast he was moving. He was like the wind, slashing apart all those in his way

 _Hear my voice (Kikoeru nara) Right now_

"You have born witness to the perfect balance of the KiWraCra formation! The shocking invincibility of the GaKiCra formation!" Wataru continued, James using his claws to slash at his foes

 _Minai furi atozusari toorisugi That's too bad_

"Now bare witness to the blinding speed of the shinning WiWraBlr formation!" Wataru continued standing uncaringly in the middle of the battle field as James worked

 _Hito to shite? Ore to shite sore wa shitakunai  
Hitotsu dake yaburenai yakusoku_

James unleashed a might roar as he came to a stop, unleashing a blinding light from his helmet that blinded and burnt all around him to dust

 _Shinji tsuzukereba Got to keep... Got to keep it real  
Jibun de aru koto ni Hokori wo motte Go ahead_

"I did say blinding, did I not?" Wataru joked as he removed his sunglasses, Hannah emerging from the rubble

"Even now you're like that?" she joked

 _Got to keep it real_

"James! Use these!" Hannah called as she caught her breath, throwing James three grey medals

 _Ratorata! Ratorata! Rata Rata Ratorata!_

With his super speed James easily caught the medals, swapping them as he continued to fight. And he quickly scanned them

 _Sono chikara wa Ima wa chiisaku tatte  
Kasanareba Tomerarenai kurai... Okose Explosion_

 **"CHOU HENSHIN!"**

 **PRISM-STONE!**  
 **ARACHNOKONG!**  
 **GRAV-GON!  
** **SAGOZOU! SAGOZOU!**

James' body had changed once again, his head was now a silver-spike with red eyes, his chest had silver pectoral armour like a gorilla's chest, heavy and bulky arms; and finally armoured silver cracked-stone legs.

 _Ride on! Right time! Ride on! Right time! (Hashiri makure Like a Cheetah)  
Hikari hanachi nagara (Unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-Huh...)  
Yume wa hora Bureta totan Yokubou ni naru (You watch out!)_

He roared, slamming his fists against his chest creating sonic waves

"Now! Witness the physical might of the gravity formation! PriAraGra!" Wataru called

James chest strikes caused shockwaves, making the foes lift off the ground like they where facing antigravity

 _Sagozo! Sagozo!_

James reared his arm back and punched, launching his silver gauntlet like a rocket which flew through the air hitting foe after foe and leading them further along

 _Ichi ka bachi ka Saigo no shudan Tamesu toki darou Kiken wo okashi_

James walked slow but confidently, taking blow after blow like it was nothing before just backhanding or headbutting his foe into exploding

 _Rise up Takamari wo  
Don't Don't Osaeru na_

"I do believe we should get a move on." Wataru commented softly

"Right." Hannah nodded, throwing three blue medals "James!"

 _Fuan na yoru kara Asahi sukuidasu Made_

James held a hand out and caught the three, swapping the grey medals for the blue ones

 _Time Judged All_

He took on several attacks at once, his foes trying to stop him... But he scanned the belt, shrugging the monsters and mooks off like ants

 _Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünschen  
Eine Leistung von zwei... (Tajadoru... Tajadoru!)_

 **"CHOU HENSHIN!"**

 **VISCOUS!**  
 **DEPTH-SHOT!**  
 **CARNE-THYO!  
** **SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**

Water swirled around James and exploded away, knocking his foes away as his new form was revealed. James had transformed now into a blue gel-like helmet with yellow eyes, his torso was a deep dark blue with tendrils and holes in the centre of his hands, armoured chest and arms like shells and lastly fin-like tail-legs like a siren's tails. James rolled his hands into fists and began to punch and whip the enemies away, his energy burning as much as it could, defeating each of his enemies upon this war. Almost 1000, maybe more enemies before him.

 _Sono kokoro Wakiagaru Wave ni  
Nokkatte Nagare wo tomezu ni Susumou Easy and Free_

He used the energy whips to slash around him, any angle and eny distance. Forming an almost dome of protection around him

 _Time Judged All Unmei  
Cross suru "ima"_

"IWAEI! The formation of water born through love! Kamen Rider YuMatrix VisDeCa Formation!" Wataru called as Hannah blushed

 _Time Judged All Sora e  
Takaku maiagaru_

James jumped into the air and launched a massive blast of water from his forehead gem, acting as a pressurized beam that cut foes in half

 _Mune no honoo ga  
Yami wo yaki tsukusu_

Twisting himself and dropping down his legs split into eight and span like a drill, blocking projectiles as he drilled through several foes at once in a series of large explosions

 _Kiseki no chikara koko ni kourin (Sha-sha-shauta)_

Spinning on his heels he span his whips like fans, forming shields that blocked a series of energy attacks before he used them to slingshot himself at his foe

 _Sha-sha-shauta, Sha-sha-shauta  
Sha-sha-shauta, Sha-sha-shautaaaaaaaa_

"My hero, I believe it is time for a deep chill!" Wataru called, throwing three purple medals at the hero

 _Shout out Kata ni Hamaranai  
Dekkaku kamae Wake up Sono potential!_

With a quick catch, set and scan James roared "DAI HENSHIN!" as he was encased by ice

 **PUTARA!**  
 **GIGASAUR!**  
 **GLACIODON!  
** **PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS!**

The enemies looked on in confusion, seeing the frozen casket that surrounded James. Thinking they had a chance to destroy him now...Nope.

 **CRACK!**  
 **CRASH!**  
 **BOOM!**

James roared as his form was revealed, the deep purple shockwaves and froze all those in the immediate vicinity. His helmet was purple winged with a yellow-beaked and dark-green eyes; his torso was the most armoured out of the transformations thus far, shoulder and arm pads, chest guard that was spiked and with claws on his hands and hand-rockets; and his feet were almost lizard-like with frozen stalactites jutting upwards to protect his legs. He roared, his eyes shinning

"IWAI! The formation of ancient beasts that transcend two ages! Kamen Rider YuMatrix PuGiDon!" Wataru proclaimed, flicking through a book and making notes. "Face the chilling end as he rampages through your soul!"

 _(Pu-to-ti-ra!)  
(Pu-to-ti-ra!)  
(Pu-to-ti-ra, Pu-to-Tiranosaurusu!)_

James roared and rushed forward, taking flight as he raced through the hord James roared, his claws and rockets decimate through the forces. 'Must. Must keep. Going. They're. Counting. On me!'

 _Pu-to-ti-ra, Pu-to-Tiranosaurusu!_

He span around and slashed with a tail he had suddenly grown, sending his foes falling, before he unleashed a blizzard blast of cold energy from his body

 _Pu-to-ti-ra, Pu-to-Tiranosaurusu!_

With the mooks and weak monsters thinned even more he quickly unleashed several spikes from his shoulders, skewering them and causing more explosions

 _POWER to TEARER Kokoro no tsuyosa  
Abaredasu Michi no chikara wo_

"He's like a monster in this form." Hannah commented

"Fierce but nearly uncontrollable." Wataru agreed

 _Jibun no mono ni dekita toki Tsugi no stage ni yukeru  
Wow... POWER to TEARER  
Wowwow... PUTOTYRA_

James snarled, pulling out his space combo before he fully lost control **"CHOU HENSHIN!"** He called again

 **FEEDBACK!**  
 **LODESTAR!**  
 **SOULFIRE!**

 **THREE!**  
 **TWO!**  
 **ONE!**

James had transformed into his FeLoSo form and felt a surge of second wind flow through him. "Space is AWESOME!" And threw back everyone around him. He took off, shooting like a rocket and knocking everyone ever before quickly changing to his magic combo **"CHOU HENSHIN!"**

 _Tatoba! Tatoba!  
Gata-Gatakiriba! Gata-Gatakiriba!_

 **MALACHITE!**  
 **GIGA-VYRN!**  
 **WARLOCK!  
** **MAGIC! PLEASE~!**

James had transformed back into his MaGiLock form and created magical circles around himself and then the remaining mooks. The circles deflected his opponents attacks, hitting them all hard

 _Ratorata! Ratorata!  
Sagozo! Sagozo!_

He then pulled out three more medals, his last form, and quickly inserted them **"GIGA HENSHIN!"** The energy circled around James and transformed him into his newest form.

 **SCARA-OH!**  
 **VECTOR-VOLT!**  
 **LYKAN!  
** **BURAKAWANI!**

James landed on the ground and his form was different. Once again, his main body was a black costume, but his helmet was an orange sarcophagus mask with a snake motif; his arms were bulky like SaGouZo's form but more machine-like and dark orange lightning markings and his legs were clawed and looked like wolf heads.

 _Tajadoru!  
Sha-Sha-Shauta! Sha-Sha-Shauta!_

"IWAEI! The second to last, and currently strongest, of the earth's protectors forms! ScaVeLyk formation! Let it haunt your nightmares, as you have very few left!" Wataru called as he slammed his book closed

 _Pu-to-ti-ra! Pu-to-Tiranosaurusu!_

James rushed forward as his cobra-mask lashed out with wrappings with snake fangs, his arms charging with electrical energy. He gave several powerful rapid punches that sent electric shock waves flying Some of the more quicker enemies tried to attack James, only to be kicked away with energised wolf heads that chomped on them.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

 **"Hraaa...SEIYA!"** James rocketed at the remaining enemies and formed a large wolf's head and chomped through them. He landed, having preformed a final scissor kick

"YOU HAVE BEHELD THE POWER OF KAMEN RIDER YUMATRIX, HERO OF EARTH!" Wataru called passionately "HIS FULL POWER, AS HE DEFEATED YOUR FORCES! NOW SURRENDER OR LEAVE, AS EARTH IS PROTECTED BY A HERO OF JUSTICE!"

James almost immediately fell to one knee. Exhausted by this attack; he didn't even know if he had enough energy left in him. He detransformed, exhausted... And then the nerdy laugh filled the air and a glowing beam sword stabbed James through the chest

* * *

*with Jason*

"Stupid asshole." Jason muttered, having lost yet another race against Control Freak

"What's happening Jason? How're you losing races?" The manager asked in worry, seeing the scars on Jason's face after the fight with his rival.

"That basted Control Freak is too good." Jason hissed

"Why don't you take some time off? These losses and crashes are getting to you." The Manager suggested as Jason's arm was in a sling

"I. I can still-" Jason scowled.

"Go home. Heal up." The Manager instructed sternly "You've got a brother, don't you?"

"I...Yeah." Jason responded slowly as his mind cleared. 'B-Brother? D-Dick. I...I remember.' He thought. He was silent as he looked at his cast, his eyes gaining a steely glare 'I'm gonna kill that fat bastard!' He thought in anger.

* * *

*with Rose*

Back in the prison, Rose was sitting on a chair...which was actually her cell-mate...bruised, cut and beaten but alive. And she gave as much as she got. Soon, one of the other prisoners awkwardly bowed to her, this was another one of the prisoners who tried to attack Rose earlier. "What is it?" Rose glared, wearing an eyepatch made from prisoner overalls.

"Ms Wilson... Butch wanted to see you." the guy said

"Bring him in." Rose ordered, uncrossing her legs and got down from her 'chair'.

"Ms. HE wants to see YOU." he stated, saying the guy wanted Rose to come to him  
Butch was the toughest guy in this place who until now didn't take any interest in her

Rose sniffed gently and composed herself. "Fine." She answered, sneaking a shiv in her belt. She stood tall and walked out, passed some heavily wounded guys. She went down the prison corridors and found herself at Butch's cell. "Butch!" she called

The door opened and stood two other prisoners, who were guarding it.

They soon parted, revealing the 'king of the prison'. And instead of the normal 'tall, tattooed, steroid-muscular' mooks you'd normally see, Butch was more of a normal muscular slightly bearded man, short haircut, calm and collected. But his aura...THAT was scary about him.

"Hello Butch." she nodded

"Ah, Rose. Glad to see that you're here." Butch smiled. "Shoo, shoo." he told his guards. They nodded and left, leaving the two

"What did you call me for?" Rose asked, staying one on one with Butch in his room. "I know I'm threatening your rule."

"Yes you are. And I rather enjoy that." he said casually as he stood up and walked towards her

Rose stood her ground, glaring at him. "You do?"

"Yes. Your the queen of this prison, a fitting rival against my rule." he said casually as he stood up and walked towards her

"So...You want me to back off?" Rose asked

"Far from it." he grinned

Rose pulled back and looked awkwardly at him. "You want me to work with you?"

"More on the right track." he laughed softly, walking around her "As I said. You are becoming a queen here. Meanwhile you could compare me to a king."

Rose mulled this over a little. Allying him would DEFINITELY help out...But she had her heart on James. She wasn't letting this world get a hold of her "Well. Not that it sounds enticing...But I'm going to have to decline." Rose answered only to be caught in a kiss and roughly pushed against the wall "Hmm?!" Rose gasped, being slammed into the wall and banged her head. She dropped her shive, pinned against the wall

"And now?" Butch asked, looking strongly at Rose. as he held her cheek "You gonna be the queen to my king?"

Rose shuddered, taken aback by his aura and proposal. She didn't want to answer...but she was now defenceless. She knew what she had to do in this situation, nodding

"Excellent. I'll tell my subordinates about this." Butch answered

* * *

*with Kori and Kom*

Kori and Kom were now back at school, now with a tan. Which was odd. But they didn't care. It had been a month or so since the beach, but it felt like half an hour. And...they had all but forgotten the one they had loved before.  
They remembered him somewhere, somewhere deep in their minds and souls, but they could connect recall anything. They didn't even remember they HAD that loved one, they just felt a hollow emptyness in their hearts

"Hello~, ladies." Control Freak smiled, waving at them, looking as he ever did; hardly changing and looked upon the And'r sisters.

"Darling!" Kori giggled as she tackle hugged him tightly

"Oof! Hey, good to see you too, Kori." Control Freak smiled, having won these girls over. Kori's once bright orange skin looking almost tanned brown now, her hair done up in pigtails and Kom's hair was cut a little shorter and had a highlight in it, contrasting her natural colour while her skin was a matching colour to Kori's. She hugged Control Freak's arm between her breasts, huffing at Kori

"Sister, stop trying to hog Beloved. Besides, he prefers more mature women." she frowned

"I AM a 'mature woman'!" Kori huffed, puffing her cheeks.

"Oh? How about we prove that?" Kom asked, squeezing Control Freak's crotch

Control Freak's eyes widened in shock, his crotch being groped by Kom's hand...and probably the only time a woman's done so. At least a real women, he loved when they got handsy but they where finally there!

"Of course!" Kori nodded, doing the same as her sister before they dragged him away together

'Oh, my goooood!' Control Freak thought in joy. The two princesses fell to their knees, undoing his pants eagerly

"Winner is the one he marries, agreed?" Kom asked

"Agreed!" Kori nodded and pulled the zip down. They revealed his average sized member, both sisters licking their purple painted lips

'Sisters. A double blowjob! I'm gonna ENJOY this!' Control Freak thought as he drooled. The two leaned forward and started to lick the tip, glaring at each other "Eeee~!" Control Freak squeaked happily to himself. He reached down and grasped their heads, thrusting into Kom's wet mouth while pushing Kori's face against his balls. He was in heaven

 _When there's trouble you know who to call~_

"What's that music?" he hissed, pressing mute on his remote

* * *

*with James*

James stared in shock silence, looking down at the bleeding gaping hole in his chest and the blade exiting said hole.  
And the nerdy laugh behind him from the one who skewered his heart

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER AUTHOR NOTE:**

Hey everyone, here is the bit reminding you about how we haven't named most of these yet. So... naming aliens time!

 **TaToBa**  
 **Taka** = Hawk **Tora** = Tiger **Batta** = Grasshopper  
 **Hawk** : Taka-Eira (Kickin Hawk)  
 **Tiger** : Wrage (Rath)  
 **Grasshopper** : Crash-Hopper

 **GataKiriBa**  
 **Kuwagata** = Stag Beetle **Kamakiri** = Mantis **Batta** =Grasshopper  
 **Stag Beetle:** Gabuto (Eatle)  
 **Mantis:** Kid-Clone (Ditto)  
 **Grasshopper:** Crash-Hopper

 **LaToRata  
Lion= **Lion **Tora:** Tiger **Cheetah=** Cheetah  
 **Lion:** Wildmutt  
 **Tiger:** Wrage (Rath)  
 **Cheetah:** Blurr (XLR8)

 **SaGoZou**  
 **Sai** = Rhino **Gorrila** = Gorilla **Zoh** = Elephant  
 **Rhino** : Prism-Stone (Chromastone)  
 **Gorrila:** Arachnokong (Ultimate Spider-Monkey)  
 **Elephant** : Grav-Gon (Grav-Attack)

 **Shauta**  
 **Sachi** = Killer Whale **Unagi** = Electric Eel **Tako** = Squid  
 **Killer Whale:** Viscous (Goop)  
 **Electric Eel:** Depth-Shot (Water Hazard)  
 **Squid:** Carne-Thyo! (Ripjaws)

 **PuToTyra**  
 **Pteradactyle** = Pteradactyle **Triceratops** = Triceratops **Tyranoaurus** = Tyranoaurus  
 **Pteradactyle** : Putara (Astrodactyl)  
 **Triceratops** : Gigasaur (Ultimate Humongousaur)  
 **Tyranoaurus** : Glaciodon (Arctiguana)

 **Fourze Form**  
Feedback  
Lodestar  
Soulfire (Tameranian)

 **MaGiLock (Wizard) Form**  
Malachite (Diamondhead)  
Giga-Vern (Dragon)  
Warlock (Raven/Demon)

 **BuraKaWani  
Cobra**= Cobra **Kame** = Turtle **Wani** = Crocodile  
 **Cobra:** Scara-Oh (Kek/Mummy transformation)  
 **Turtle:** Vector-Volt (FrankenStrike/Dr Victor)  
 **Crocodile** : Lykan (Anubis/Werewolf transformation)


	21. Channel Chaos Part 3 BreakingTheChains!

**Jss2141** : It is ending and that was the point.

 **B.E.A.T.N:** *shrugs* No idea how, we just... well... bounce ideas off each other and a small thing sticks we build off of

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Okay, _some_ of those where references we planned/intended. Feel free to list all the references and _why_ you think those are references. I will be listing all of the references and how we referenced the other Rider's next chapter.

 **Haro654:** True

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone, we have reached Part 3 of 3 for this mini-arc

Don't worry, we are ending this both as BADASS as it deserves AND giving Control Freak what he deserves.

Look forward for next chapter! Because it is another multi-part mini-arc. This time it is a two parter... guest-staring THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 20: Channel Chaos Part 3 Breaking The Chains  
**

* * *

The sight was dire.

James was looking up at the sky as he fell on his back, his heart penetrated by Control Freak, who had just skewered his heart with a blade.

James stumbled forward only to fall to the ground, looking up at the figure and he saw him. Control Freak. The one who brought them here, to these different worlds, wearing over the top armour

"Haha. Look at the 'hero'." Control Freak smiled maliciously, grabbing the different medals that James had used. He then grabbed James by the neck, holding him into the sky "I've won." He smiled as he choked him out.

"Let him go!" Hannah ran at him and carried a metal pipe only to be blasted away

"Hannah!" Wataru called out and saw her crash into the floor.

" **I** am the only one who can rule this world!" Control Freak answered. "And YOU? YOU'VE played into my hand. Like a little puppet." He reached forward, muttering into James ear "Your girls are mine now, asshole. Like they always should have been." he whispered before he threw James to the floor, laughing as he walked away and started shooting laser beams at random houses

James was rigid, his blood flowing out of his heart...and the rage he tried to hold onto was slowly fading. But he held onto something...something deep. Something he wanted. 'K-Kori. Kom.' He thought as he was fading away.  
He wanted to see them again.  
To hold their hand.  
Feel their warmth.  
To be with them as husband and wife.

He wanted this more than anything.

His...his desire.

* * *

*with Rose*

Rose was now walking in the prison as 'Queen' alongside with Butch. She looked side to side, biting her lip. She felt...embarrassed. To say the least. To be 'Queen of the Prison', to have someone rule with her and not James. Butch had her arm around her shoulder, like he owned her 'Suck it up. Just...just suck it up.' Rose thought to herself as she reached down, grasping a shiv 'Pick your time. Choose the right moment.' She thought as they emerged on the outside lot...  
And she used that moment to strike

She quickly lunged at Butch and caught him just under his arm...which he flung her away, but his armpit was nicked by the make-shift blade. She quickly leaned forward and stretched her leg, her body looking like the number 3 as she used her trained flex ability to slam her foot into his nose and jaw. As Butch stumbled back holding his dislocated jaw she reversed her grip and stood up, slashing in an upwards diagonal slash that cut his wrist. Once again reversing her grip she slammed down, stabbing his throat and kicking him away

Butch coughed as his throat was bleeding, having a make-shift tracheotomy.

"I'm the queen. And I only have one king. Bitch." Rose hissed as the world started to turn to static around her

* * *

*with Jason*

Jason was nearly 100% again, at his home and resting up. He hadn't turned the TV on because this world seemed to revolve around motorbikes. He had spent the entire time resting and he was ready for one final race.  
This time he wasn't racing to win... He was racing to go home. Jason walked out of the trailer as the world 'jumped' again, walking towards his bike

His face and arm were fully fixed and he was ready to get back into the race. He was going to end this. Everyone looked at him shocked. He had spray painted his racing uniform, making it look like his Robin one. Removing all the band sponsors, everything

"Todd, what're you doing?" The Manager asked in shock

"I'm doing this for my brother." he said, taking his seat

"I. I don't-." The Manager responded in a confused look as Jason donned his red helmet.

Robin didn't answer, taking off as he started the race.  
As he took flight

* * *

*with James*

Control Freak now had James' Medals. His aliens, all the transformations he had turned into over the year...And he wanted them back. He wanted his LIFE back. He wanted his WIVES back!  
The desire to live, the desire to stand up and fight. But he couldn't, he lay there in a bed. Bandaged up and barley alive

Hannah and Wataru watched in concern, as the terrible battle outside continued to rage "We have to do something, our hero is in no shape to join this fight." Wataru commented, lowering his belt near his waist which quickly formed a belt

"But what CAN we do? He's been stabbed in the heart!" Hannah answered, bandaged up due to Control Freak flinging her into the ground.

"Fight in his place. Its what he would do." Wataru stated softly

Hannah nodded and frowned. "But what do we have?" She asked

"A chance...and some weapons to fight back." Wataru answered, holding a silver medal. He walked out, full of fear and determination

"Here. You might need this." She handed over James' sword that he used.

"Thanks, Hannah." Wataru responded, slotting a medal into the driver. Said driver being his book, the inserted medal making it open and start a quick guitar beat **"Henshin."** He spoke simply and transformed into his own Rider form.  
He walked out the door as he was surrounded by a white light, running into battle

James was still unconscious, unaware of what Wataru was doing.

* * *

*with Kori and Kom*

It had jumped time again, both Kori and Kom were now more different than before. Since having been with Control Freak. Since being entrapped by this world

The dressed in skimpier clothes, but still adhered to the school's uniform. Shorter skirts, tighter shirts, stockings and fishnets, heels, the whole 'sexy school girl' get up. They just looked like they belonged in a plotless harem anime. Which they now did, their lives revolving around Control Freak

'Ah~, bliss.' Control Freak thought with a smile, triumphant over the Titans as he sat there, the two on their knees as they undid his belt "This is how it always should have been." he said casually

"How do you mean~?" Kori asked, twirling her pigtails as her sister opened up his pants.

"You Titans should have let me join and then you two would have been my sluts MUCH earlier!" he laughed

"Beloved, you say the strangest things." Kom said as the sisters got to work

He just leaned back and let Kori and Kom get to work. Teasing and pleasing his member with skills they acquired from this world and from their old world. This was their world now, being submissive to Control Freak. He was all that mattered to them, and he couldn't be happier "Oh fuck yes! I can't wait to fuck you!" Control Freak moaned happily at their tongue bath

'Fuck us?' The two thought as they heard him with a slight shudder of... Something they could not describe. Disgust? Shame? They couldn't put their fingers on it. A mix of disgust, shame, lust and self loathing all in one. A weird cocktail.  
But in their current mind sent the only focused on one of those four And it wasn't numbers 1, 2 and 4.

"I-I'm~ AH~!" Control Freak climaxed over the two. The two held each other and moaned, licking up the cum off each others face "It's like I'm in a fucking hentai~!" Control Freak smiled, his limp cock trying to throb as he fell asleep

"Oh. He's asleep." Kori pouted as she saw him.

"Yeah...I'm gonna step out; want to join?" Kom asked

"Sure." Kori nodded, kissing the cock quickly before the two left

"Do you think we'll graduate with Master?" Kori asked as they stepped outside.

"Probably. And then we can be married." Kom said with a bimbo like giggle

"'Married'?" Kori smiled, thinking about that prospect, rubbing her left ring finger...and felt something weigh there. But as she looked down, there was nothing there. No ring, no stone or metal band on her digit...but the feeling of a ring stayed there.

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_

"And soon he will take our first times, make us his." Kom continued to giggle

"Yeah. First times." Kori began to hear a song in her mind

* * *

*with Rose*

Rose blinked and looked around, noticing the static around her... Until she was standing in a strange room filled with TV's and bright white light "What. The fuck?" She looked in confusion. "Where am I?"

"How did you break out?" Control Freak's voice echoed from around her

"Control Freak. It was a prison. I escaped." Rose answered as she found herself in her normal outfit "I had you as a focus in my mind... And I'm use to getting my mind screwed thanks to that sicko, Blood. So I was able to resist."

"B-Blood? FUCK, that damn guy!" Control Freak growled in annoyance "That damn asshole, kicking me out!"

"You WERE part of HIVE? He kicked you out? How long were you there for?" Rose asked, trying to find a way out

...

"A week."

Rose was trying to hold back her smile...but she couldn't help herself, spilling her laughter from her mouth and grabbed her stomach from how little the guy stayed at HIVE "A FUCKING WEEK?!"

Control Freak grumbled as he heard Rose's laughter "I've been scorned by asshole like you all my life!" he hissed

"Wh-what? What're you t-talking about?" Rose tried to calm down from her laughter.

"I was inspired by Batman! Superman! The Justice League! I wanted to be an awesome hero and get all the women!" Control Freak began, starting his 'tragic backstory' "After all, I was just a nerd. Alone, bullied, ignored by everyone. Mocked! By everyone! So I created my remote, I started acting as a hero!... And those TITANS started!"

'Is this guy monologue? He seriously is.' Rose thought. "If you were inspired by heroes WHY join HIVE?" Rose responded

"Because the Titans STOLE it from me!" Control Freak answered "The news ignored me! And that stupid James guy getting BOTH a sexy magic slut and alien princess whore! So I joined HIVE! If they ignored me as a hero, I'd take over as a villain!"

Rose blinked and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'God. DAMN it...' She groaned 'He is a petty, arrogant sexist man child who thinks all women should bow to him and the world should bow to his whim!... No wonder he had a power where he controlled a TV world, the looser.'

"So now, I've taken EVERYTHING important from you guys!" Control Freak glared "As I originally planned... Only for you to disappear for two years!"

"We-Huh. Okay. So you've been in a self-loathing state ALL that time and attacked now?" Rose asked

"... What?" he asked in confusion

"The Titans, during that time, went to better themselves. Become better heroes and people." Rose explained "You've just told me that you've tried being a hero, but then when you had competition you gave up and became a villain. And when THAT failed, you tried to get your vengeance on the Titans. ALL of that just tells me that you're lazy and vindictive. Just sitting on your own in a basement and getting worse." Rose pointed at him

"I-" Control Freak started only to be interrupted

"I mean you spent TWO. YEARS. Doing nothing, you said so yourself. And you think that 'you're owed'? You aren't owed anything for doing nothing, even IF you were a member of HIVE or even a hero, NO-ONE would be with you!" She interrupted "And you only wanted a hero to get 'a harem of sexy girls'? And then a villain because 'well I can just fuck girls into being my harem, after all I'm amazing aren't I'? You are sick. Pathetic."

" **I** can control your reality! You're in MY WORLD!" He yelled

"I broke our twice, asshole." she rolled his eyes

"I was able to turn those alien whores desperate for my cock! Give me a full season in a harem HENTAI instead of an anime and I could do the same to you!" Control Freak snarled in rage... Suddenly the noise of a set of motorcycles filled the air

"What the fuck is that?" Rose asked

"What? NO! No he can't leave!" Control Freak yelled and cut out, leaving Rose on her own as two bikes 'broke' through the... Air?

* * *

*a little while ago, with Jason*

Jason was at the stadium, ready to race against Control Freak and get out of this world. The two zooming around the track, Control Freak pulling every dirty trick he could 'I win, bird-boy!' Control Freak thought evilly as he saw the kid crash

Jason grunted as he landed on his healed arm, almost feeling it fracture again.

 _"Go Jason!" Cassanda's voice echoed_

"Cass." He whispered and pulled himself up and back onto the bike.

 _"You can do it Jason!" Dick called_

"Dick." Jason whispered as he soon revved his engines and drove, invigorated by the sight of his family 'I am doing this! I am going home!'

* * *

*In James' world*

Wataru was still fighting in James' spot, trying his best to keep the world safe. James' heart was still not fixed...there was nothing that Hannah could do. Wataru yelled as he was backhanded by Control Freak, reverting to his human form as he crashed through several walls.  
His book falling to the floor

"N-no! My book!" He panicked as he tried to reach for it only for Control Freak to step on in and grind his heel, ripping it apart "ARGH!" Wataru screamed in pain as Control Freak tore up the book, like he was connected to it mentally

"There. No more Alien Calling. I win!" Control Freak answered... Why could he hear a guitar?  
"What? No. No. It. It CAN'T be!" Control Freak backed up in shock, releasing Wataru's crippled hand from under his foot and coming from the debris dust and shadows.

JAMES!

 _"It started when... Hmmm mmm hmmm... The secrets that it hid."_ he sung under his breath/hummed, his eyes closed

"What? No. No, no, no! You-You're DEAD! I STABBED your HEART!" Control Freak panicked, pointing at James.

"Yeah, you did." James shrugged, putting the guitar down "But you did something really stupid, to. You pissed me off."

Control Freak gulped and then reached for the medals in his possession. "Yeah? Well, I've still got your medals!"

"Most of them." James said casually

"M-Most? Which ones don't I have? GataKiriBa, LaToraTa, SaGoZou; which am I missing?" Control Freak snapped, demanding an answer.

James replied by holding up one Medal, Kicking Hawk, and slammed it in its slot

"Where did you-?" Control Freak asked in shock before James slammed another medal into the last slot.

The Heatblast Medal.

Control Freak lunged at James, wielding his laser sword to kill James only for James to catch his wrist. Control Freak's eyes shrunk back into his head, surprised how strong James was. Even as he was right now.

 **SHINE~!**

In James' free hand, the final medal. Shining and reflecting the image.

His Medal.

He kicked Control Freak away and placed the medal in the middle

"You can't make a combo with that! I have ALL your medals AND destroyed the book."

 **CLICK!**

 **WHOOM, WHOOM, WHOOM!**

 _Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünschen_  
 _Eine Leistung von zwei..._

James raised his scanner and ran them over his tilted belt and the medals.  
 **"Henshin."**

 **TAKA-EIRA!**  
 **JAMES!**  
 **VOLCA-DOLL!**

 _ **TIME JUGED ALL!**_

 **TAJADOR!**

Red flames engulfed him, blazing and swarming around him. Control Freak stumbled back, the flames blazing around James like a pheonix

Wataru looked on in awe and shock, seeing this new power before him...and he hadn't got his book to announce it!

 **WHOOM!**

The flames parted as James was revealed.

His armour was black for the base, his feet were armoured in lava-motif claws of a dragon, his arms and torso were styled with moth wing patterns, red glaives and fists, his head had a burning red hawk-styled helmet with ruby red eyes. But what was different to this armour was a round shield sized crest on his chest, marked with a phoenix with moth-wings.

 _Tajadoru... Tajadoru~!_  
 _Time Judg-ed All!_

"Hi-ya!" James called as he spread his arms like wings before he struck a battle pose

Control Freak immediately went on guard as he lunged at James with his laser sword, but James effortlessly dodged it, flying out of the way and kicking him in the face.

Control Freak clasped his face and winced in pain, glaring at James aiming to slash at him, using one of his alien medals against James.

 _Tajadoru... Tajadoru~! (Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünschen)_

Flying down, James responded by pinning him down and punched him in the stomach.

Control Freak coughed near-violently and rolled onto his knees, shuffling his hand into his pocket for something...and his eyes widened in fear. "M-My. Remote!" He wheezed, revealing that James had stolen it.

James held the remote and threw it casually, charging in

James' speed was propelled forwards much faster, being aided by his jettisoning feet, his punch was swift and right into Control Freak's face; slamming him into the wall and breaking his scabbard.

 _Achikochi soko kashiko ni chirabaru yokubou_  
 _Ooku wo te ni dekitara negai ga kanau sa_

James jumped back after his hit, his wings spread wide as he looked magestic

 _Minna ga furimawasare nakushiteku jiyuu_  
 _Mokuteki sono tame nara shudan wa erabanai_

Wataru stood up in wonder, taking a deep breath before he stood tall "IWAEI!" he called, eyes closed

"Huh?" Control Freak grunted, clutching his stomach as he heard Wataru.

 _Naze meguriatta no ka…?_

"The tenth and final form of our mighty hero!" Wataru chanted

 _Nagai nemuri samete…_

"Born of passion and fire, his flames of justice melting through to reveal his true self!" Hannah added as she made herself visible

 _Kangaeteru_

"A hero who has risen from the ashes to defeat evil!" the two called together

 _Hima wa nai ze_  
 _Dare ka ga yonderu_

"And his name is!"

"Kamen Rider YuMatrix!" James called as he struck the same fighting pose he did at the start "TaJaVol Formation!"

 _Time Judged All Unmei_

Control Freak gasped as he saw James' form, being introduced by HIMSELF! This was HIS time, HIS world.

All control had been ripped from him, James taking it away and using it for victory

 _Cross suru ima_

Light shone from James' chest, choosing out and merging onto his forearm

 _Time Judged All Sora e_

It was a large red circular shield with the Nechrofriggion symbol, gold accents and powerful markings

 _Takaku maiagaru'_  
 _Mune no honoo ga_

Holding the weapon forward he started shooting flames from the shield, taking flight and circling around Control Freak

 _Yami wo yaki tsukusu_  
 _Kiseki no chikara koko ni kourin_

The enemy tried to keep James's in his sight, but he was too fast, the speed of his latest form was quicker than he could see.

Added with the flames made him blinded by the light that shone from the medal shield; James shot fireballs at Control Freak, one rapid succession after another, hitting their mark.

 _'Time Judged All Unmei_  
 _Cross suru ima_

Twisting and shooting into the air James pulled out his scanner, running it along his belt once more

 _Time Judged All Sora e_

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

Takaku _maiagaru_ '

"No! No! Nonononono!" Control Freak chanted in fear

 _Mune no honoo ga_

"JAMES! DO IT!" Wataru and Hannah yelled as James was surrounded by a blazing aura

 _Yami wo yaki tsukusu_  
 _Kiseki no chikara koko ni kourin_

James' clawed feet became more defined, splitting into bird-like talons and lunged at Control Freak, Who was running away but badly.

 **"HRAAAA! SEIYAAAAAAAAA!"** James roared as his feet connected and tore into Control Freak, impaling him with his claws and cause deep him to immolate and explode

 _Time Judg-ed All!_

A majestic bird's cry called out as James destroyed Control Freak...and a MOUNTAIN of silver coins showered around James along with his Alien Medals flying back into his pouch.

 _Tajadoru... Tajadoru~! (Eine Leistung von zwei Wünschen...)_

James stood there strong and confidently, the medals falling around him

"A downpour of desire. Look at it all." Hannah smiled in awe of it all.

"It's amazing." Wataru agreed.

James pushes through the coins and went to the people he called his friends in this world and detransformed  
The wound that was through his heart was now gone, fully healed through some form of magic, or plot armour or convenience; but James was back to normal.  
"Thank you, both of you." James smiled graciously "Now I think you deserve to know what's going on."

* * *

*with Kori and Kom*

Wedding bells where in the air.  
Kori and Kom were in their wedding dresses, almost ready to take the walk down the aisle. Their school friends were there as their bridesmaids and ready to go with them.

"I can't believe it's finally here. Our wedding day." Kom commented as they looked at a mirror, though something was very familiar about this scenario.

"I-I know what you mean, sister. It feels...familiar." Kori added, sounding a little sad.

"It only feels like yesterday we were at school." Kom agreed

The two where dressed in what could be described as a mockery of a wedding dress, a perverse version of the items. Instead of something tasteful and elegant, it was more akin to hentai underwear, white corsets with spaghetti string bra straps, near invisible garters that "covered" a tooth-floss thong that had a small heart patch that covered their vaginas. And finally, their wedding veils had strategically cut holes that gave room for a 'glory hole' for Control Freak to abuse. Neither girl seemed to care, however

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

"Looks like they're ready." Kom responded

"Let's do this." Kori agreed

 _When there's trouble you know how to call_

"Huh?" The two froze slightly as they heard the faint whisper of a song.

"Did you say something, Kom?" Kori asked in confusion.

"No. And that wasn't you." Kom responded

 **Knock knock**

"We're coming, we're coming." Kori called out, as the door opened. They walked out into an amazing over the top church. Stained glass windows, oak furniture, gold and white trim streamers, and...basically ALL over the top stuff. The wedding music played, but it sounded wrong. Distorted. Instead of a beautiful 'Here Come The Brides' it was...wrong. Something different.  
Distorted.  
Yet at the same time it was almost like there was a second song being played underneath the twisted wedding song. And standing at the altar, next to the priest, was Control Freak. And he was wearing...some weird cosplay tuxedo that looked like a mix of a black tuxedo and a sci-fi costume. It was weird but they didn't mind. But the music...it was now ringing in their ears louder and clearer than the music intended to play

They reached the alter, the priest beginning to speak. It was the same spiel about love and commitment, obeying and other such stuff that just played into Control Freak's favour.

"Now, will the...rings be...What IS that music?" The priest asked as he heard the underlying music, getting louder and louder.

Control Freak and pressed mute on his remote, shutting the music out  
"Keep going."

"Okay. Lord Control Freak, the most awesome and bad ass man in the universe, will you take these two babes to be your wives?"

"Hell yeah I do."

"And do you Kori And'r and Kom And'r, do you-?" The priest asked

'Do I really want this?' Kori thought

'Why does my heart feel sad and empty? Why does it hurt?' Kom thought

"- take your true love to be his love slave for all eternity?" the priest asked, his phrasing sparking something in the two

"Yes!" they both cheered in overwhelming joy, having a flash of a familiar face in their kind for a second before it was washed away in a storm of mist

"Then may we have the rings?" The priest asked, turning to the best man who was some faceless nobody who handed the priest two sets of nipple rings

"Please remove your tops." The priest answered, looking down at his book. The two nodded and proudly moved their bra straps away 'Oh fuck! Look at those TITS!' He thought pervertedly.

Control Freak snapped the rings into place on their nipples, proud of himself. The girls whimpered as the sting of the rings pierced their nipples before it subsided "Now for the wedding night!" Control Freak laughed happily, the world 'jumping' again

* * *

*with Jason*

Jason was driving around the lap, closing the distance between HIM and the goal. He was nearing the finish line, on the final lap! "COME ON!" Jason called out, revving the bike over a hill as he gained momentum and height. He and Control Freak where neck and neck as they neared the end of the line

"No. I WON'T let you win!" Control Freak reached for his pocket and his remote seeing Jason VERY close to him and winning the race but Jason saw it

'Gotcha.' Jason thought as he revved a little close to him, as he pulled the remote out.

"HA! NO!" Control Freak screamed as the remote was stolen from his hand.

 **CLICK!  
** **PAUSE!**

Control Freak was frozen, unable to move

Jason halted and skidded his motorbike in front of Control Freak's. He glared evilly at him, seeing his frozen terrified face as Jason held his remote. He wanted to shove the thing down his throat, seeing him choke on his own device. Wrap a rope around his legs and drag him around and around this track, tearing him up like cheese through a grater "No. No. I'm leaving." He frowned. "I hope you drown in crappy nacho cheese you fat sack of shit." He glared, pulling him off of the bike and dragged him away from it, all the way to the stands and right to the top; he then drove Control Freak's bike to the opposite end to make sure he couldn't reach it in time.  
He then returned to the bike, slipping the remote into his belt, and unpaused time

 **VRRRRMMMM!**

Jason revved his bike once again and got towards the finish line.

"What the fuck? NO! How did I-?" Control Freak screamed in shock and realised that he was up in the stands and not on the track.

"Hey, how'd you do that? How'd you get up here?" Some people asked in shock, seeing Control Freak up next to them.

On the other side of the stands. "Sweet! Free bike!"

"GO, RED HOOD!" A kid in the stands cheered, wearing a Red-Hood helmet, all for Jason.

Jason drove faster and faster, the world turning to static around him

* * *

*with James*

Wataru and Hannah were stunned, finally hearing about James' previous life. And how... They weren't real

"But...But that's not. It's not possible." Hannah whispered, having an understandable reality break and doubt of self. "It... It can't be!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I'M real...and this world...isn't." James apologised as he saw the crying girl and the slumped over boy. "I stopped Control Freak because...I have to get back." He explained "I have to save my family and friends."

"I. I understand." Wataru answered solemnly, hugging Hannah to help calm her down "You are a hero."

James nodded solemnly and extended his hand. "Thank you, Wataru."

"I want to come to!" Hannah cried

James looked at Hannah and understood. Even IF this world was fake. This was REAL to them.

"Hannah." Wataru frowned and held her gently

"I don't want to be forgotten! I don't want to not-exist! I DO exist!" Hannah called out.

He looked at his wrist, the weight of his Matrix still there, though it was around his neck. He clasped it and looked at them. "You do."

"Huh?" The two looked at him.

"What kind of hero would I be if I turned my back on you both?" He asked. He smiled charmingly, a motorbike appearing out of nowhere "The hell?" James blinked in shock. The motorbike was primarily black, but it had a dark blue to purple gradient armour on it, silver handles and breaks with the headlights like moth-wings and an icy blue windshield "...Okay. That's awesome. But where-?" James blinked as he saw it. He felt like he had used the bike before but he didn't remember. He shrugged and got on

 **Brrrrr~.**

The bike hummed under his hips, feeling the thrum of the engine warm up to him. Almost as if it was alive. He smiled, turning to Wataru and Hannah "Get on." he encouraged

"Are-Are you serious?" Wataru asked

"Yeah." He nodded reassuringly.

Hannah and Wataru immediately got onto the bike, hugging James for support as they got ready to drive off. James revved the bike before he took off, the world turning to static around them

* * *

*back to present with Rose*

Rose jumped out of the way as the space 'crumbled' in the air, two bikes coming zooming out

 **THUD!**  
 **BRRRRRRR!**

"James! Jason!" Rose called out

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Control Freak shouted in shock and anger as the two bikes came to a stop, James and Jason getting off casually as their outfits returned to normal although James' Matrix stayed as the necklace

"Hey Fat-Ass." Jason pointed

"Miss us?" James followed was Wataru and Hannah stumbled off his bike

"That was unpleasant." Wataru groaned as Hannah leaned over and hugged him.

"How? How did you get out?" Control Freak shouted.

"A kicked your ass." Jason commented

"Tore you into shreds." James followed up. "Where. Are. Kori and Kom?" He glared a death glare at him.

Control Freak was silent... And started laughing

James' fist clenched as he saw him laughing. "Tell me. NOW!"

"Oh, just at a wedding." he mocked

"A wed-?" James' eyes sunk back into his head and felt the wind leave his lungs.

"SonofaBITCH!" Jason yelled and threw a birdarang at his face only for it to pass through Control Freak like he wasn't there

"You loose, Titans." Control Freak laughed "I'm not really here! In here, I'm a god! I'm evenly split between all your worlds, this UNIVERSE is me! What you see if just a hologram! But I've gotten what I wanted, you can leave. It's okay. They don't even remember you, but they're happy. That's 'all that matters', right?" as he said that a static portal opened next to him, leading to the real world and Teen Titans Tower

Rose frowned as she had a moment of conflict. Yeah she didn't like Kori and Kom much, heck it'd mean one less obstetrical between her and James, but... No. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did. Rose gripped her fist in anger, she didn't want to leave Kori and Kom.

And James? He was frozen in place there. His wives...his loves. Gone.

"James. I-" Hannah frowned, looking at him in worry.

"You...FUCKING **CUUUUUUUUUUUNT**!" James roared and ran at him, blinded with rage, his eyes glazed over in fury. Throwing punches and kicks at the fat bastard. All the while he was laughing, his image multiplied and laughed at him, James crying and losing his mind...dark purple veins protruding on his face, like cracks in his DNA.

"James!" Jason yelled in concern

" **I'LL KILL YOU! KILL-KILL-KIIIIILL!** " James roared, sounding more like...Gigasaur. Roaring like a wild beast.

"James!" Hannah said, grasping his hand. James roared and looked up at her, glaring with weeping purple eyes and fangs in his mouth. Slowly coming back to his sense "This isn't you." she said calmly

He breathed deeply and slowly, looking at her and then the illusions. "I'm not...giving up." He whispered, his eyes and face returning to normal. He turned to Control Freak's hologram "I am not leaving and I am not giving up!"

"Don't you get it? They're MINE! I'M GOD! NO-ONE can defy me!" Control Freak shouted

James frowned... And pulled his guitar off his bike

"What's this? Leaving on a song?" Control Freak asked

Jason didn't say anything. He closed his eyes... And started to play

* * *

*with Kori and Kom*

The two women where still in their wedding outfits, on their knees in their wedding suit as they took turns deepthroating Control Freak with their glory hole veils...And the music started to play, something faint in their ears.

Control Freak frowned and pressed mute on his remote, silencing the music for the dozenth time "The hell IS that?" he growled before he shook his head "Whatever. Doesn't matter. Okay girls, it's time, who first?"

"Me~!" The two both raised their hands.

"How about oldest first?" he mocked

"Yes!" Kom fist-pumped and smiled

"Phooey." Kori pouted. Kom quickly crawled onto her bed, removing her underwear. Control Freak held his cock ready, plunging into her depths

"AH~!" Kom moaned as she felt Control Freak's cock penetrate her virgin pussy, feeling him make her his.

"Hahaha! I've won!" Control Freak laughed as he began to bounce the tanned orange alien princess on his cock, biting and pulling on her nipple rings "Oh fuck this is good! Next is that cloaked witch bitch, she has a killer ass!"

"More? More in our marriage?" Kori asked, masturbating to the sight.

Control Freak ignored her though, like she was nothing but another hole to fuck as he slammed away at Kom "AH! MY PUSSY!" Kom moaned as she giving her sluttiest ahegao face "Cumming~! Cunmming~! Cumming~! You're the best master~! I'm your fuckdoll~! Oh I'm cumming again~!"

"Fuck! Yes!" He moaned and came into her pussy, flooding it with his seed. His baby batter filled her womb up and overflowing, Kom becoming a twitching moaning mess "Ah~, your turn Kori. Come pleasure your master." He smiled with a sweaty brow and drool. She nodded, basically jumping at him "Ah~, yeah, yeah. That's it. You're gonna ride my monster cock!" He smiled

"Yes master! Your cock is perfect! I'm your cocksleve!" Kori moaned as she road his cock. As the two fucked, we pan out and see...Kori and Kom? The heck?

"Take it! Take it!" Control Freak grunted before he came inside the Kori he married "Yes! I win! You're forever mine!" he laughed as he held the two slutty sisters close

 _"From their tower they can see it all."_ the second Kori sang softly

 _"When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back."_ the secondary Kom sang back. The noise catching the attention of the three on the bed

"What the hell?!" Control Freak yelled in shock as he sat up, looking at the two

 _"Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol~."_ They raised their hands and had twin star-bolts aimed at him. The two where in their normal age, normal body proportions, normal skin tone and normal outfits. They held their arms up, showing their wedding breaclets side by side proudly, their starbolts shinning

"Oh shit." He squeaked.

 _"We're Titans. GO!"_ The two blasted him near point-blank range and shot him away

* * *

*back in the hall of TV's*

 _"- Go!"_ James finished singing, giving a final strum of his guitar and another 'portal crack' opened

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Control Freak screamed as Kori and Kom flew out of the portal

 **THUD! THUD!**

"Kori. Kom." James panted and looked at them in relief and elation. He smiled and held them

"It's alright, James." Kom smiled and reassured their husband

"We are safe. We aren't leaving." Kori agreed

"How?! How?! I remade you!" the fat selfish man child ranted

"You remade FAKE versions of us." Kori pointed at him.

"It's a little trick we learnt from our lover Raven." Kom explained

"WHAT?!" Control Freak yelled.

"Raven...She? She taught you-?" James asked with a growing smile

"She taught us how to lock our real minds deep into our subconscious, as well as how to build a fake copy around us in a mental realm. We where asleep, just under the surface, until the trigger woke us up." Kom explained

"What trig-that song...That FUCKING song!" Control Freak snapped before he realized WHAT the trigger was.

"Bullseye." Kori nodded

"It's something out TRUE LOVE wrote for our team before we fought Blood." Kom emphasized

Control Freak snarled and slammed his fist onto something and closed the portal back to their world shut as the world changed and warped

The group got together and protected each other, hoping that would protect them and a giant Control Freak appeared, wearing mismatched cosplay parts. Control Freak was dressed in dark red shin guards on black trousers, claw tipped boots, a large emblazoned breastplate with straps holding it around his waist and over his shoulder, in a 'fidget spinner' clasp. A flowing cape with the letters 'CF' embroidered on it; a gold and steel crown that doubled as a face guard and visor; he had leather and metal spiked gloves that went up to his shoulders covered in metal plate guards and a...for lack of a better term, a huge 'Fuck-You!' double handed buster-sword.

"The fuck?" Jason blinked in shock.

"Language." Rose joked

"Compensating?" James asked with a frown as he looked up at them

"We can confirm." Kom said in disgust

"Oh my god." Hannah whispered in slight fear

"I told you. **I! AM! GOD!** " Control Freak called out, pointing his giant sword with ease at them.

"You can't win!" Wataru gasped in shock as he looked at the Titans, he couldn't see a way for the heroes to beat him

"That's what you think." James said simply "Titans! Together!" he ordered. Jason readied his staff, Rose with her blades, Kori and Kom with their star-bolts; leaving Wataru and Hannah on their own. Jason slammed his wrist down... And nothing happened "Wh-What?" He gasped, seeing his power not work and noticed his Matrix still wasn't back "Why? Why hasn't it?" He blinked in shock.

"HA!" The four yelled and slammed their weapons at Control Freak and even tried to shoot him with star-bolts. The attacks hit, Control Freak stumbling back but not wounded

James checked his magic bag of holding he seemed to have in his world, finding the AzmuthDriver "The Driver? But. Wait, it's still HIS world." He realised "But why was my world... What it was? And I haven't got anything strong enough to face a god with this thing."

"Yes, you do. There's something MUCH more powerful than him." Wataru called out as he held out the remote James had taken from his Control Freak

"Where did you? Never mind, thanks man." James answered before he noticed a second remote on Jason's belt "Wait. Who else has a remote?" James called out

"We do!" Kori commented "But why?"

"I've got an idea!" James answered "Girls, Jason, throw me your remotes!"

"Here!" Jason threw his remote, before being backhanded by Control Freak.

"HEY! Those are MINE!" He shot out a laser at both Rose and the Alien Queens. Rose yelled in pain as was sent flying away "Give them back!" He slashed at them, Kori and Jason throwing their remotes to James.

James grabbed the two remotes and raced towards Wataru and Hannah

"James!" Hannah called out, as they saw Control Freak racing towards him.

"Hannah, Wataru." James said, passing them remotes before he attached his driver to his waist "We need to break these remotes."

"No, you don't!" Control Freak slashed his buster-sword at James

 **TAKA-EIRA!**  
 **WRAGE!**  
 **CRASH-HOPPER!  
** **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TATOBA!**

James took the blow, protecting the two "GRR!" He held the blade back with all of his strength.

"What the hell?" Jason asked in shock seeing James' new transformation.

"You think that you can stop me? This blade can cut through GALAXIES!" Control Freak yelled

"Hey, looser, why did you send us to those weird worlds anyway?!" Rose yelled as she pulled out the flintlock pistol from the pirate world and fired a shot at Control Freak's face "I mean if you could 'rewrite' us like whatever you thought you where doing to the sisters, why not do that to all of us?"

 **DING!**

The bullet ricocheted off his helmet as she got his attention. "'Why?' You want to know 'WHY?'?" He snapped, pulling his sword out of James' shoulder. "I did it to prove I'm BETTER than you!" He stepped back, turning to her "I trapped you all inside random channels and your minds shaped them! You wanted to be a rogue like your father, so you became a pirate! Robin wanted to be number one, stepping out of the shadows, so he became a motorbike racer! This guy wanted to be some big hero, so he was put in a world like a tokusatsu show! Your kinds filled in the details! And I took my place as your opposite number to show I'm better than you! The only world I didn't choose was for THOSE two! "

Jason looked to the floor and mumbled, he didn't WANT to admit he wanted to be number 1, but to step out of Dick's shadow...yeah.

Rose had a moment of hesitation in her eye, the idea of not having to follow rules and do whatever she wanted... Yeah, she liked that idea. And the prison? Yeah, he didn't need to say it, but she wanted to be top bitch

James felt guilty, thinking about the world he left...and how he wanted to be THE hero. The only hero. To step out of his dad's shadow and be his own person. To live up to his father's ideal, to be like his father. The perfect hero

Kori and Kom looked at each other and blushed, feeling embarrassed that that was how they REALLY felt. Towards James that is.

Wataru was silent before he finally crushed the remote in his hand, showing his trust for James

Hannah did the same, glaring at the 'god' who was responsible for their very existence

"You are not better than them, any of them." Wataru said as his remote crumbled, revealing what looked like a giant cell battery inside

"You're just...just a god-complex fool!" Hannah followed up, shining a second alien medal "Trying to make the world whatever you want, want everyone to bow down and worship you, because you are too lazy to do ANYTHING to earn it!"

"Wataru... Hannah..." James whispered as he looked down at the third medal in his hand

 **SHINE** **!**

"This medal!" He whispered as his eyes widened at the engraving.

"You know what? I'm gonna make a reboot! ALL of this! You! Your team! EVERYONE!" Control Freak glared, activating a button on his buster-sword. He raises the sword to give a powerful slash, ready to end the group

"JAMES! USE THESE!" Wataru and Hannah called as they threw their medals

With his empty hand, James reaches out and caught them. Sliding them into his driver, he slashed his scanner over them and heard their tone.

 **SUPER!**  
 **SUPER!**  
 **SUPER!  
** **ASTRAL-MAGE!**  
 **ZODIAX!**  
 **YUJO!  
** **SUPER! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! SUPER!***

 **"KYUKOKUNO HENSHIN!"** James roared as he was engulfed by shining golden stars and blinding silver light. Everyone was blinded by this new and dazzling transformation, as it died down, James was revealed in his new and potentially most powerful transformation.

His body was clad in gold and silver, his helmet had a crown made of three stars now place, his eyes were a deep green; his body was armoured with a silvery metal with black stars emblazoned on it; his legs were protected by the same silver metal and had cosmic energy flowing through them. And finally on his chest was a circular crest, a plain crest that depicted the front dial of the Omnitrix.

James stood there, silently looking at himself.

"Wh-what the fuck?" Control Freak gasped in shock

James slowly flexed his fingers and looked at Control Freak, this was a Rider vs the Final Boss.

"IWAEI!" Wataru suddenly called, making the Titans jump as James walked towards Control Freak

"The hell's with that guy?" Rose flinched.

"It's what he does." Hannah shrugged

"Bare witness to the impossible eleventh form, a power that should never exist! A heroic power that transcends both space and time, a shining star in the galaxy of virtue! Be wary, Control Freak, as you face Kamen Rider YuMatrix Super Final Ultimate Formation!"

"Kamen Rider. YuMatrix. AZOJO!" James called out as he charged forward like a shooting star

 **CLASH!**  
 **CHING!**  
 **KCHHHHING!**

James and Control Freak pushed against each other with their fist and their buster-sword, pushing back with as much force as they could.

Kori and Kom flew around the battle, blasting at Control Freak at every opportunity

"Grr! You're so ANNOYING!" Control Freak shouted, slashing James away with immense force, though his 'armour' was getting dinged by the bolts.

"Are we, Control Freak-Sama~? " the two sisters mock flirted, insulting him

Control Freak flinched at that, imagining the two in HIS fantasy...And that gave James an opening to punch him in the face, sending him flying into the television void.

James quickly scanned his belt once, golden energy swirling around his hands

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

James' body glowed with immense power, his whole body shining like a star...What WAS this power he held now? He felt the powers of gods and the universe flow through him. From his back sprouted wings, like his normal Necrofriggian form, but sparkling like an Aurora.

"Wh-What's happening?" Control Freak shouted, grabbing his own remote and clicked it.

 **PAUSE!**

He looked at James floating in the air and thinking he succeeded...but that was short-lived as James broke the remote's control over EVERYONE.

"HOW? WHAT **ARE** YOU?" Control Freak looked in fear, time just... restarting as James WILLED it

James clenched his fist gently and flew up to gain momentum. "I am a Hero! I'm a Kamen Rider! I am a Titan! I AM JAMES TENNYSON AND I AM GOING TO END YOU!" He stated simply and rocketed into Control Freak. **"SEIYAAAAA!"  
** His body span like a drill and shot like a golden arrow

Control Freak couldn't even scream out as the world warped around them and shattered them out of their prison, back to the Titan's Tower and out in the middle of the ocean. They all stood there calmly, with Control Freak lying on the floor as he shuddered and shook with foam pouring out of his mouth in a coma

James was slowly transforming back, turning back to his normal self and away from the combination formations.  
"Guys, we're back! We're home!" James called out the Matrix once again on his wrist

"HAHA! Suck it, Control Freak!" Jason pointed at him

"We need to call the police... And a hospital." James said simply, looking down at the nerd. He shook, foam continuing to froth from his mouth.

"...On it." Kom answered, racing to the phone.

Rose looked around and smiled, happy to be back home after...however long they were in there. But then she saw Wataru and Hannah; still there? "Huh? What? How?" Rose asked in shock.

"We're...We're still here?" Hannah asked in shock.

"But? How?" Wataru followed up.

"I think. **I** did that." James admitted, holding his Matrix up, back on his wrist where it belonged

Wataru blinked before he suddenly, on instinct, pulled a book out from... Somewhere and opened it, the pages blank but golden words soon appearing on the pages "I see." he said

"Where did he get that?" Rose whispered

"I NEVER know where he gets it." James admitted

"What is it, Wataru?" Hannah asked

"It explains how Hannah and I became... Became real." Wataru explained

"So. We...We exist? In THIS world? Fully?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"Yes." Wataru nodded "When James used his final transformation 'AZoJo' he managed to break all conventions of reality, his absolute power allowed us to come into this world. His cosmic level power is...As I see it, akin to God's." Wataru answered. "Though, I COULD be wrong in the level of strength."

"If James could bring people out of a fake universe and make you REAL people, I'd call that god-like." Jason answered

"Well it WAS a Celestialsapian, Anodite and Radime. It's to be expected that form was so powerful." James commented

"Hmm." Wataru nodded, agreeing with James.

"So...What do we do now? I mean...We're REAL and...we've nowhere to go." Hannah asked

"You could stay here?" Jason offered

"Are you sure?" Wataru gasped

"We wouldn't be in the way?" Hannah added

"Of course not. We've got plenty of rooms." Jason answered

"Yeah. And you're a bit young to be at our tower." James commented, back to his real age of 22 instead of 18/19

"You...You're older." Hannah gasped

"I'm as old as I'm supposed to be." James admitted

"Oh, okay." Hannah responded.

James just shrugged and rubbed his chin. "...I think I need a shave." He laughed

"It has been a week since you last had one." Kori smiled, a guilty glint in her eyes

"Has it BEEN a week?" Kom asked as she floated back after contacting the police.

"Since his last shave. But it feels like we where in there for a year." Kori admitted, guilt still visible in her eyes

"...Fucking time-dilation." Jason groaned and rubbed his head

"More like we where living the lives of the show. A series of half an hour episodes which, bin universe, was over a year. We where only, at most, doing half an hour of a month before the next episode." Rose commented

"Kori? Can we talk in private?" James asked

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to." Jason responded.

"Of course." Kori nodded and walked with her husband to a quiet room.

"What's wrong?" he whispered

"In that world...When we were there. I just...I felt like we were betraying you." Kori admitted

"Kom and I may have locked out minds deep inside our subconscious, leaving Control Freak with fakes, but... If we didn't know how... We would have betrayed you."

James frowned and hugged her. Seeing her beat herself up like this, it was upsetting him. "You where amazing. I love you." James whispered

"But. But-?" Kori gasped

"But nothing." he said as he kissed her "I love you. You DID find a way to resist him. And YOU didn't betray any of us. Now stop being mopy or I'll be forced to love you into a coma when we get home, and I'll be sure to use Weeder."

Kori blushed and puckishly smiled. "We ARE home~."

"This is Teen Titans tower, not our tower." James argued softly and nibbled her ear

Kori hugged back, moaning in the crook of his neck and her breasts push against his chest "I love you." she whimpered, gripping his shirt with her wedding bracelet shining slightly

* * *

*? ? ?*

"James!" Kori called as she supported Kom, both having pregnant bellies as they walked through the blazing hellscape, the two coming from Titans tower. They were exhausted, trying to keep out of the inferno as everything fell around them.

They passed the dead body of the giant monster, finding Duela crying over a dead body while Bart comforted Cassandra  
And two other dead bodies left lying there

The group were driving through despair, feeling their friends and loved ones in death.

"No." Kom whispered in horror as she spotted one of the dead bodies, flying toward it quickly "No, no, no! No! James!" She begged, cradling the body in her arms.

"James?" Kori gasped before she raced forward. Kom was weeping heavily, the sight of their husband, dead in her arms. It was too much "No." Kori gasped as she fell to her knees

Kom looked at her sister, her eyes red from grief as the tears stained his dusty clothes.

The two held him close, James' dead hands gently resting on their pregnant bellies

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER AUTHOR NOTE:**

And we are done!

I did NOT mean for this to be as long as it was... but I hope you all enjoy it.  
Anyway, here is the quick round up to name the aliens who have yet to appear

 **TaJaDor**  
 **Taka** = Hawk **Kujaku** = Peacock **Condor** = Condor  
 **Hawk:** Taka-Eira  
 **Peacock:** James  
 **Condor:** Volca-Doll (Heatblast)

 **OOO Super TaToBa**  
 **Taka** = Hawk **Tora** = Tiger **Batta** = Grasshopper  
 **Super Hawk:** Astral-Mage (Anodite)  
 **Super Tiger:** Zodiax (Alien X)  
 **Super Grasshopper:** Yujo (Atomix)


	22. Call Of Justice Part 1 Watchtower!

**Neo-Warkid4:** She might appear someday

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek:** Who knows

 **darkboy18:** It is to do with the next storyarc. Set up

 **Mr.** **unknow** **:** More Phillip than Woz, at least once they are are in the real world

 **61394:** The species name you don't recignise, a Radium (the name being based on Rads and radiation, as well as uranium), is my made up name for the race Atomix comes from. It was also part of the reason we added the 'alien index' at the end of those three chapters

 **Haro654:** Who looked at our notes?

 **Skull Flame** : ... know he didn't.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Thank you for always reviewing. But yeah, some riders...we chose because of coincidences and thinking they were cool.

 **61394:** Yeah, and even then...Ben can win.

 **jasongd:** Thanks very much.

 **thecrabmaster:** ...Honestly, I've NEVER heard of 'Alien Racers' so...No?

 **Mr. unknow** : Yeah, we had fun writing James' section

 **darkboy18:** It's called 'foreshadowing'. Threads part of a greater plan.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek:** ...God damn it why didn't WE think of that?

 **Neo-Warkid4** : ...I think Kitten would be the 'Yuno Gasai' of the series; I may have watched the anime and read the manga, but there's only SO MUCH you can do with her without making her annoying or stalker-ish. And no, it's never crossed my mind.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

COUNT DOWN TO THE TENNYSON HAREM SAGA'S **TWO HUNDREDTH CHAPTER** BEGIN NOW!

 **WE ARE AT CHAPTER 198!**

HERE WE GO! YEAH!

It is also time for something LONG AWAITED and highly requested.

 **IT IS TIME TO MEET THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!**

Okay then, here we go. What you've all been waiting for!

Now for the reveal. All the Kamen Rider References in James' adventure from the last three chapters!  
Build: James' outfit was slightly based off Sento Kiryuu, the protagonist of Kamen Rider Build  
Drive: Hannah was based of Kiriko from Drive  
OOO: ... a lot. The belt, the coins, the weapons and a bit more  
Agito: His belt was partially based off Agito's belt, the Alter Ring  
Zi-O: Wataru was a reference to Woz  
Black: His backstory was slightly inspired by Koutarou Minami  
Kuuga: I had James do Godai Yusuke's famous thumbs up  
Fourze: He had a form based off him  
Wizard: Had a form based off him  
W/Double: At the end, when Wataru became real, his new power is a reference to Phillip

Okay then, now that's out of the way, let's get going with the build up to the special occasion with what you fans have been waiting for!

In the words of the Wasp: "Justice League... er... Lambast!"

... damn it Wasp. And damn it Justice League, you need a catchphrase

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 21: Call Of Justice Part 1 WatchTower  
**

* * *

It was a week later since Control Freak had captured James and his group at that time. The Titans where relaxing in the Titans Tower after training, a long day of training leading to a good and nice relaxing evening

"Hmm~." Kom snuggled with James on the sofa.

"This is nice." Bumblebee smiled, lying on James' lap

"It is...Though I'm worried when I need to move." James nodded, laughing gently at his position of being a second cushion for his lovers.

 **DING DONG!**

"There's the door." Kori pointed out.

"I've got it." Victor answered, getting up from playing video games with Garfield. He walked down and opened the door... Revealing a man with a red S on his chest  
Victor calmly closed the door and walked back to the group like nothing had happened, everyone turning to look at him as he returned

"Hey Vic, who is it?" Duela asked

"... Superman." he said with a slight squeak in his voice

...

"WHAT?!" The Titans yelled in shock

"You're pulling my leg!" Jason answered as the lead Titans ran, rushing through the tower to the front door

There he was, the Man of Steel.

A tall, muscular man wearing the iconic blue super-suit and red cape, short cut black hair, piercing blue eyes that looked beyond blue, a kind smile and wearing the iconic 'S' shield on his chest.  
"Ah, hello there." the man of tomorrow greeted with a good natured smile

"Hi." They responded, squeaking in shock to see THE original Superman before them.

"We- **ahem** -welcome to Titan's Tower." James offered

"What are you doing here Superman?" Nightwing asked

"Well... Him, really." Superman said, pointing at James making everyone look at him

"M-Me?" James pointed to himself, unaware that he was using his Matrix hand and it was emitting a small light which was scanning Superman. James yelled as he jumped back, looking at his wrist while Superman looked confused "I'm so sorry! I. I can't control this." James apologised, poorly choosing his words.

"What was that?" Superman asked

"My Matrix. It um. It allows me to transform into different aliens. Any NEW aliens...It scans them, giving me their DNA and access to them." James admitted "It did the same for Starfire and Raven."

"I see." Superman nodded before he pointed behind him

"What is-? Oh, holy crap!" Garfield asked before they saw the giant space-ship outside their window which looked almost like an arrow with how slim and sleek it was

"Please come along." Superman asked the group, indicating why he motioned to the ship

"Think that has enough room for all of us?" Jason asked

"I'm sure." Superman nodded

* * *

*time skip*

"Oh, my god. We're on the WATCHTOWER!" Duela squealed excitedly as they were in space.

James, Nightwing, Harleyquinn, Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Cyberian, Changling, Jinx, Bumblebee, Batgirl and Robin where all in the Javalin shuttle, disinbarking onto the space station

"Who do you think we're gonna meet? Ooh! Maybe Booster Gold? Wonder Woman? Elastic Man?" Duela thought aloud.

"Duela, calm down." Dick laughed

"Please." a serious male voice commented

"Batman!" Duela gasped and turned around seeing her father-in-law.

Everyone went silent, looking at the dark Knight

"That got you to be quiet." Batman commented, as he turned to Dick. Tall, imposing, wearing black and grey. The Batman. The symbol of fear and justice in Gotham city. wearing his dark black cloak like a bat's wings, the black bat on his chest and the utility belt. And he wasn't alone, several other figures behind him

"Oh, hey everyone." Dick waved as he saw them.

The Flash, a man clad in a full body red suit with a cowl that covered all but his eyes. A yellow lightning bolt on his chest, the sides of his head and some extra places such as around his wrists

Wonder Woman, a black haired woman with blue eyes, dressed in a red, blue and gold leotard, a golden tiara, D-Cup breasts, silver bracelets and a golden lasso. An Amazon warrior.

Hawkgirl, a red haired warrior woman with long red hair and green eyes. She had large grey wings and wore a yellow... What could almost be called a tracksuit

The Green Lantern, Jon Stewart, an African-American gentleman in a green and black suit that covered his body except for his face and a green ring on his hand.

Black Canary, a blonde bombshell clad in a tight leather leotard, black leather jacket, fishnet stockings and black ankle high heel boots

Green Arrow, a masked vigilante who dons a Robin Hood-like persona, wearing mainly green and black with a variety of trick arrows.

Aquaman, a blonde haired man who ruled atlantis. Clad in a metallic orange/gold armoured shirt and green armoured pants, the armour looking almost like fish scales

Martian Manhunter, one of the last surviving members of his race, a green skinned humanoid wearing a blue bodysuit with a red 'X' going from his shoulders to his hips, red boots and a blue flowing cape.

They where the Justice League!  
The entire core team, standing there proudly and calmly.  
An imposing force of...

 **THUMP!**

Batgirl had raced across the room and latched her arms around Batman's waist, hugging him as she nuzzled into his chest "Grandpa." was all she said

Flash couldn't help but crack a smile as he saw Batgirl hug Batman...and Batman patted her head. "Hello, Batgirl." He smiled gently, something that DEFINITELY shocked the League.

"I... Wow." John Stewart blinked "Not something I thought I'd ever see."

"Enjoy it, cause it won't happen again." Batman responded

"Hi Batman." Jason waved

"Robin. Nightwing. Harlequin." Batman acknowledged them all.

"So. These are the Titans?" Aquaman asked

"That's correct." James nodded, extending his right hand to them...and had his left wrist covered up with a bunch of cloth

"I am Diana of Thymestira, Princess of the Amazon's and daughter of Hypolita." Wonder Woman greeted "Why is your wrist covered as such? Have you suffered a wound in battle, warrior?"

"Er... I'm James Tennyson. Prince of the Incarsian Empire, Prince of the Tetramand empire, Prince of the moon Luna Lobo, Prince of the planet Anur Khufos, heir to Ledger Domain and Son of Ben Tennyson." James greeted formally "And no, it's so no... Accidents happen, I don't want to be rude."

"Of course, I understand." Diana responded

"Crown Prince of several kingdoms and empires? Your father must be a powerful ruler." Aquaman responded

"Oh, not 'Crown Prince' just 'a prince'. James responded "Each of my mothers has their own child who is the heir to their kingdom, I'm just a Prince in all of them. And I'm fine with that, less pressure and I can be there to support them." James explained as he kissed Wonder Woman's hand as he was taught before holding his hand out to shake Aquaman's

"Modesty and decorum, fine traits in young royalty." Diana smiled

"Arther Curry, Aquaman. King of Atlantis. I've heard about you all from my ward." Aquaman added as he shook James' hand

James nodded back. "Yeah, Aqualad looks up to you."

"Hey guys, thanks for looking after Kid Flash." Flash nodded and smiled

"No worries man." Victor smiled, clasping his collage friends hand

"John Stewart, Green Lantern C of Sector 2814." The black Green Lantern said with a stern military like tone as he shook Victor's hand

"Cyberian, Victor Stone." the cyborg Titan nodded

"Oliver Queen, Green Arrow." The Green Arrow introduced himself to Garfield.

"Changeling. Err, Garfield Logan." He laughed awkwardly, offering a handshake

"Wow. I like your fishnets." Jinx smiled "I'm Jinx... Just Jinx."

"Yeah, the Biker girl look REALLY works. Karen Bleecher, Bumblebee." the ebony girl greeted

"Thanks, and you two pull off your looks. As well. Dinah Lance, Black Canary." Dinah smiled, giving back a compliment

"I... Er... I'm Terra? Tara! I mean Tara!" the Geokinesis wielder said nervously

"No need to be so scared. I am J'on J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter." the wise alien greeted

"Badass mace." Kom complimented

"Thanks." Hawkgirl nodded, resting it on her shoulder

"Rachel Roth, Raven, of Azerath." The gothic member of the team greeted

"I am Kori'Tnis'n, and this is my sister Kom'Tnis'n, we are the queen's of Tameran and brides of James." Kori greeted and nodded

"...Two sister-wives?" Hawkgirl asked in shock "He must be some guy."

James chuckled nervously, a little embarrassed by that sentence coming from someone else "I'm just lucky."

"You don't know the half of if." Jinx grinned

As the Titans were getting to know the Justice League, James' Matrix was trying to scan everyone close. All this new DNA for it to collect, it was trying to peak through the cloth. Finally it poked out of the cloth enough to scan, a yellow light shooting from the device and going up and down Hawkgirl. Luckily or unluckily, no-one noticed it, continuing their conversations. Well, no one but James noticed it. With James tightening the bindings on his Matrix in panic

"James, would you come this way?" Superman asked as he, Batman and Wonder Woman stood by a door

"Um, yeah. Yeah, sure. No problem." James flinched and nodded, finishing the bindings. He followed the three into a room, which locked behind them. With the others they split into smaller groups and where being given the tour "So. **gulp** What did you want to talk to me about?" James asked

"Well James, we want to hear about you." Diana said as the three sat at the table

* * *

*with the Titans, group 1*

"Wow! What's this stuff?" Duela asked as she looked at a random room.

"The trophy room." Black Canary said as her group walked inside

"Wow, look at this stuff." Jason added, seeing it all as he saw the broken arm of an android held in a case

"What's that from?" Duela asked

"The android Amazo, an android who can copy the abilities of MetaHumans and aliens." Black Canary informed

"Damn, I wouldn't want to face that." Duela answered

"These?" Cass asked, pointing at four glass containers holding humanoid beings. One made out of a tree, another of rock, another of diamond and another of what looked like gold

"They're called 'Appellaxians', or at least these are the husks. They were energy being invaders that we drove off our planet." Green Arrow answered

"Dang, I wouldn't want to be on that end." Victor commented

* * *

*with group two*

"This is the training area and it's used...QUITE a lot." Flash commented

"Wow." Kori whispered

"I wouldn't recommend going in there yet." Flash added

"Why not?" Raven asked

"It's set on the 'Catastrophic' setting." Martian Manhunter answered

"That's VERY worrying." Kori answered

"We have to train for all eventualities." Aquaman commented

"Understandable." Rachel nodded and continued to walk with Aquaman, Flash and Martian Manhunter

* * *

*Group 3*

"This place is huge!" Garfield called as he looked at a massive cafeteria

"Yep, it definitely is." John responded. "Flash often spends time here."

"If he is anything like Kid Flash I can see that." Terra commented

Garfield was laughing at that, knowing how much Bart ate. "That's true."

"Do you guys lay for your food or..." Kom asked

"Yeah. The Watchtower needs to order the foot in. So you let them know your dietary preferences and they order it in, and pay for your meals." Green Arrow nodded

"So a LARGE vegetarian option?" Garfield asked

"For a start, Yeah." Flash nodded before he zoomed off back to his group, carrying lots of food

"Oh, cheers!" Garfield smiled and grabbed an apple.

* * *

*with group 1*

"I CAN SEE THE MOON!" Duela cheered as she looked outside.

"Moon!" Batgirl said in equal awe

"Those two are easy to impress; aren't they?" Hawkgirl smiled

"We've never been in space before." Nightwing commented

"That's a fair comment." She responded

"Moon!" Cass pointed outside and wanted her father to come see it with them.

"Yeah honey, I see it!" Dick called with a smile

"So, what was with your friend?" Hawkgirl asked. "Is his wrist okay?"

"Oh no his wrist is fine." Nightwing assured

"Then-?" Hawkgirl asked before stopping herself. "You know what? Not my business."

"It's his power and it is doing something he doesn't want it to do out of fear of it being rude." Nightwing explained vuagly it to the point

"Ah, okay." Hawkgirl nodded

* * *

*with James*

"That is some childhood." Superman commented as James finished telling them about his birth to when James was found by his family all those years ago

"So you are an alien who can become other aliens?" Batman asked, trying to dissect James powers

"Sort of." James nodded "The original Omnitrix and all of its later models had one purpose... Bringing the universe closer. They aren't weapons, they are a way to walk a mile in another species shoes. Of course others tried to use them as weapons, of course. Such as Albedo. He was the one who invented the Ultimate function, a simulation that puts all species into a hundred thousand year civil war, and alters their DNA to how they would adapt and evolve. His kidnapping me was to try and finding a way to... Improve it. Now I am always 'Ultimate', my base forms all being these evolved aliens, and I can evolve further into a 'perfect' state. "

Wonder Woman looked at James' wrist and then at Superman. "Have you scanned anyone currently?" She asked

"Not on purpose. I think I scanned 'Hawkwoman' was it?" James asked

"She calls herself Hawkgirl." Batman corrected

"And he accidentally scanned me when I picked the Titans up." Superman added

"I'm sorry about that." James flinched.

"It's fine." Superman responded reassuringly.

"Show us." Batman commented

"Alright." James nodded and removed the wrapping around his wrist and began to select an alien...HOPING that it wouldn't scan anyone else in the room. "No, no, no...That's new. Ah, here we go." James answered and selected the alien that looked mainly human and pressed his matrix and transformed into a Kryptonian. In a large flash of yellow James was obscured... And then revealed.  
He looked more or less the same only he was built like a TRUCK with a massive bulky, powerful frame and strong muscles. His blue hair was short and stylishly swept back. His yellow eyes shining  
He wore a similar outfit to Superman only the blue was black and the red was yellow, and where the S shield normally was now sat a large Ultimatrix symbol

"Whoa! Okay!" He gasped in realisation and shock, poking one of his muscles. "THAT'S different!"

Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman looked in shock, seeing a transformed 'James-Superman'.

"He does not appear very different from Superman." Wonder Woman commented, judging him physically in that aspect "How is this an 'evolved' Kryptonian?"

"Well, some changes are subtle and some are drastic. I mean, I don't know ALL the evolved forms of my aliens." James admitted as his fingers suddenly began to glow

"What's this? What's going on?" Wonder Woman asked in confusion... And rainbows emerged from James' fingers

"...The heck?" James blinked in confusion and shock before a figure emerged out of them. And exact COPY of him! And another. And another. And another. All where tiny, about the size of his knees, and looked to be made out of a rainbow light "Gah! Can't turn it off! I can't stop this!" James panicked as the copying stopped "...That is DEFINITELY new." James admitted as he saw the copies of him looking up at him and the Trinity.

* * *

*with the others*

"So, who wants to go a round in the Training Room?" Green Arrow offered "See how you Titans compare to the big league's?"

"Yeah, okay. But who's going first?" Garfield asked

"Depends on you and us." Green Arrow responded as the Titans where clearly annoyed at Green Arrow implying they weren't good enough

"I'll go first. Been getting rusty." Black Canary said as she stretched

The Titans looked between themselves. They had heard of Black Canary, of course they had. She was one of the most dangerous women in the world, one of the best martial artists

"Huh?" Duela blinked as she felt someone tug on her costume. Looking at the tugger she saw Batgirl looking up at her with her blank black lenses.  
The League looked confused, Batgirl seemingly unmoving. But the Titans could read her and Duela smiled  
"Sure Batgirl, you can do this one." she encouraged

"You're sending a kid to face Canary?" Green Arrow asked

"She's tougher than she looks." Duela answered. "Go easy on her, baby girl." She whispered to Cass

"Did Batman not tell you about her?" Jason asked

"No." The joint response answered from different members of the League... and the Titans grinned

"Batgirl, Do you're best." Victor gave a thumbs up

Cass grinned under her mask and eagerly got into a fighting stance, one which looked like she had no training. Black Canary got into her own stance, seeing how 'unprepared' Batgirl looked.

"Ready?" Martian Manhunter asked

Cass nodded her head once.

"Ready." Canary added

"Begin!" Martian Manhunter called out, the match starting.

Cassandra watched as Canary moved, reading her movements.  
She moved, twisting her upper body to dodge the strike and thrust her arm up. Her fist hit the blondes elbow, pushing the arm up and sending a shocking pain from the strike through Canary's strike

Black Canary grunted and tried to retaliate, but saw no pattern in Cass' movements and attacks. She threw a kick, which Cassandra used and threw a palm strike to just below Canary's ribs followed by an second strike to her shoulder. The 'fight', if you could call it that, lasted for a few more seconds. With Cass landing a strong kick to Canary's head "OOF!" Canary was laid out on the floor.

"Time!" Green Arrow yelled, pausing the fight as he looked on in shock

Batgirl smiled as she ceased, walking back to Duela proudly. "Held back."

"I know sweetie, we're proud." Duela grinned

"You okay, Dinah?" Green Arrow asked as he helped her up.

"Hnn. I'm fine. The kid has a hell of a kick." Diana answered

as she rolled her arms "She's strangely tough, unnaturally. Couldn't even land a hit. How the hell did she pull that off?"

"Trained from birth to be a fighter." Dick answered simply, rubbing his daughter's head affectionately

"No way, she wasn't using any form of fighting style." Canary frowned suspiciously

Cass chuckled cutely as she knew she had 'no style'. She stood there calmly and proudly

"Her birth father wasn't the... Nicest." Nightwing frowned

"She reads body language like how we openly talk... And that is vastly simplyfing it." Victor explained "Her brain is wired completely differently than a normal humans because of this. It's why she doesn't talk much, her brain isn't wired for normal language. She is a literal physical incarnation of fighting instinct."

"...Okay, I'm calling hax." Green Arrow joked.

"Oh, hush." Canary rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. She got up and walked over to Cass. "Well done." She praised her and extended her hand "I'd like to spar with you again in the future. You're the perfect training partner." Canary smiled lightly

Cass blinked in shock and turned to her parents, before nodding excitedly as she shook her hand

"So, who's next? Seeing as your kick-ass ballerina went first." Flash asked

"Ba-balla-ri-rina?" Batgirl asked tilting her head with her broken voice trying to copy Flash's words and sounding interested

"Could I go next?" Kom asked as she looked at the group.

"Sure, I'll give you a go." Hawkgirl nodded

"Ba-balla-ri-rina?" Cass asked again

"So, same rules? Hold back?" Kom asked the team.

"Make sure you don't blow a hole in the wall." Victor nodded

"I'll hold off on the Starbolts." Kom nodded

"Thank goodness." Martian Manhunter smiled "Are we ready?"

"Yep, just about. Hand to hand combat." Hawkgirl nodded, not using her mace.

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" Green Arrow asked as he helped Black Canary got to a seat.

"Nth. Metal. Mace." Hawkgirl clarified.

"Okay, okay." He defended

"This okay with you?" Hawkgirl asked

Kom nodded, her fists glowing with energy for a second

"Ready? Begin!" Martian Manhunter proclaimed

Both Hawkgirl and Kom raced forward, ready to throw their first punch "HA!" They both proclaimed and clashed against each other's faces. They began to trade blows, their fists colliding powerfully. Kom's energy charged fists SEEMED to put an edge on Hawkgirl, but she had more experience. So who was going down first? The experienced fighter, or one with more power?

It was definitely a very interesting battle

The two continued to go on like this for a minute before Kom took things 'into the air', using her natural flight against Hawkgirl's wing-based one. The two flew around the room, sharing powerful blows. Though Kom had an advantage, SHE didn't have a wingspan to stretch out. It was hard to tell who was physically stronger but it was still entertaining

"You're good, Kom. REALLY good." Hawkgirl smiled as she blocked a kick.

"Thanks." she nodded, catching Hawkgirl in a hold "You to."

"Hnn. GAH!" Hawkgirl used her wings and pushed Kom away to get some distance. "One last punch?" She asked, getting her breath back and got sucked punched by Kom

 **CRASH!**

Kom blew her fist with a smile. "One last punch."

"... Blackfire wins?" Victor joked

"That was a cheap shot." Hawkgirl responded, rubbing the spot where Kom hit.

"A cheap shot is still a shot." Kom responded

"...Bird puns?" Garfield wondered, two birds in two matches and turned into a bird

"I can respect that." Hawkgirl commented. Kom extended her hand and helped her back to her feet.

"So, Titans 2, Justice League nil." Green Arrow commented, a little bitterly, but impressed.

"Well Flash. Let's do this." Nightwing said casually

"Sounds good, Nightwing." He nodded and agreed "Been a while buddy."

"Sure has. Same conditions?" Dick asked, flexing his arms and stretched his legs.

"Sounds good." Flash nodded

"Ba-balla-ri-rina?" Batgirl repeated

Dick nodded, rolling his shoulder and getting ready

"Ready? Begin!" Martian Manhunter proclaimed

* * *

*with James *

"Okay, seems you've gotten your new power under control." Superman commented and reassured with James back in his human form, James having finished telling them of his adventures with the Titans

"That's an understatement." James admitted, rubbing his arm.

"Now tell us. Why are you a hero?" Wonder Woman asked with an amused smile

"'Why'?" James asked, never really thinking 'WHY NOT?'. It was something he felt like he HAD to do, something inside him said that he had to protect "I guess... Because why not?" he shrugged "I mean, I've never been an ordinary kid. This thing is part of me, I allowing me to become every shape and size. I'm armed with powers of beings slimy, creepy fast and strong. I've got super powers and can fight of evil from earth OR space. I'll let this device do what it was made for, protect everyone. I guess the bottom line is simple. I'm James Tennyson, the baddest guy to save the day." at the end he was grinning and held his Matrix up confidently, channeling his father "I'm not gonna let bad guys get away with what they want, I'll protect everyone I can because that's the right thing to do."

Superman nodded, seeing James' determination with his response.

Wonder Woman grinned, proud at seeing such a devotion

And Batman...Was Batman.

The three shared looks, as if debating with just a glance

"So... May I ask what this is all about?" James asked

"Well, we've been keeping tabs on you and your actions." Superman answered

"We wanted to know what sort of person and hero you where." Wonder Woman added

"We wanted to know what you could do." Batman finished

"Why?" James asked, confused.

As one the Trinity stood and held out their hands, the three hands being placed one atop another "James Tennyson, we are offering you a spot on the Justice League." the three said together


	23. Call Of Justice Part 2 Trials of Heroes!

**Zanotronxl:** Except... it isn't the end of the world scenario. It is the FALL OUT of one being stopped, where Jump City is destroyed. Also... Trigon is literally a demon, whenever he comes out of hell this stuff happens.

 **chadcalebt:** Ultimate Big Chill is a recolour of normal Big Chill. *mic drops*

 **pedrofaria339:** Real generic.

 **Vaderz:** *points at the chapter*

 **61394** : Cassandra is going to have

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** There isn't a manual setting... and James is annoyed by that.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Just wait when James scans the entirety of the Lantern Corps. THEN get back to us. *Chuckle* No, it doesn't have a manual setting.

 **61394** : Oh don't worry, we've got that covered.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : I dunno. But it'll be something special if it happens.

 **B. E. A. T. N** : Well, thanks for your kind words.

 **Mr. unknow** : Gosh darn it, stop reading our notes!

 **Vaderz chapter 22 . Jun 29** : Err...We've got plans for this sort of thing.

 **darkboy18** : Wait and see what happens.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

COUNT DOWN TO THE TENNYSON HAREM SAGA'S **TWO HUNDREDTH CHAPTER** CONTINUES!

 **WE ARE AT CHAPTER 199!**

 **ONE TO GO!**

And now to announce what is so **_SPECIAL_** about the 200th Chapter...  
 _ **JAMES IS GETTING A VISIT FROM HIS FAMILY!**_

Okay, so, now that the hype is out of the way, here we go with the next chapter following James in this REAL unique adventure

... also I did not mean for this chapter to be AS LONG as it was but oh well. *shrugs*

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 22: Call Of Justice Part 2 Trials of Heroes  
**

* * *

James looked on in shock, it felt like an eternity since they spoke in unison. But in reality, it had only been a couple of seconds. He couldn't believe it. The offer that ANY hero would ask for.

Being asked to join the Justice League

'I. I got to be dreaming...No. No, this is ACTUALLY happening.' James thought, still stunned. He slapped himself lightly just to be sure

"I guess you needed that." Batman quipped lightly as he saw James slap himself.

"Yeah." James nodded

"Do not worry, you do not have to answer right away." Wonder Woman smiled

"Oh, thank goodness." James exhaled in relief. He ran a hand through his blue hair, nodding "Thank you." he said before leaving the room. As the door closed, James took a few steps before leaning onto the wall and felt the wind come out of his sails, feeling winded from the adrenaline come-down and shuddered in worry. He stumbled, falling against the wall and slumping 'The League? They. They want me to join The League?' He thought in shock and thought about...Everything that entailed  
Protectors of the earth. The whole world knew them and... It was like an entire team with his dad's popularity and important, almost  
'If-if I joined...' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming down 'Calm down, James. It's not set in stone.' He thought as he thought of the good and the bad before he decided to ignore it, heading to find the others 'I wonder what they're doing now?' He thought

* * *

*With the Titans*

The Titans and League where in the canteen, grabbing something to eat "I SWEAR you've gotten better." Flash commented

"Stop whinging and pay for lunch." Dick laughed in a friendly manner. Flash grumbled but grinned, paying as everyone sat around small tables

"I STILL want to know how you did that." Garfield commented

"Trade secret." Nightwing joked

"JAMES!" Kori waved as she and her sister saw him walk through the door.

"H-Hey everyone." he stuttered and smiled with his Matrix coming to life, as he forgot to rewrap it, and scan Martian Manhunter with a small wave of yellow light

"Oh, that's something." Martian Manhunter commented as he saw that.

"Ah! Sorry!" James yelled as he tried to cover his Matrix and accidentally transformed

"What was-? Oh my goodness." Martian Manhunter asked in shock as his eyes widened at James' transformation.

In a flash of light James had changed into a Green Martian!  
He was wearing a dark red costume with the symbol that Martian Manhunter had, was replaced with the Matrix on his chest. His head was mostly humanoid with yellow eyes, his body was muscular and defined. But the problem almost came when James heard voices in his head...the people in the room. He held his head, his Matrix coming to understand how his worked in seconds  
"Hoo. Okay. That's better." James sighed in relief.

"Err...THAT'S new dude." Victor commented

"NO! Now I'm not the 'Green Guy' anymore!" Garfield joke-cried.

"What? How? Another Martian?" J'onn asked in shock

"Sorry. My Matrix scanned your DNA, added it to its database." James explained

Martian Manhunter looked at James and nodded. "Alright, but I have one question."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Who else have you scanned?" Martian Manhunter asked

"Kori and I." Raven commented

"Superman, when he came to pick us up." Jason pointed out

"...You didn't scan ME did you?" Hawkgirl asked with a raised eyebrow and a frown

"Um...Yeah. Sorry." He apologised

"Show me." she said challengingly

"Um, sure. Okay." James backed up slightly and a little worried, twisting the Matrix on his chest. "Now, which species is-?" He wondered as he selected an alien and transformed. In a flash of yellow light, James had transformed into another alien. One with silver wings and a human's body, much like his own, his hair turned black though his eyes were yellow, his feet had talon claws and his body was nearly covered in some form of silvery armour, but like a leotard. "Um...Is this it?" He asked awkwardly.

Hawkgirl was silent as she stated at him 'Oh... wow...' she thought

"Dude, 'Ultimate Hawk-Guy'?" Garfield asked, pointing at James.

"I...I'm not gonna call it that." James deadpanned

"I've never seen a Thanagarian like this before." Hawkgirl commented as she stared at his muscles

"'Thanagarian'?" James wondered about the alien species' name. "Oh, right. This is what a 'Thana-'...this alien species, would become after a few million years of war." He explained "Evolved to survive."

"So a Martian would have evolved to look like my disguised state?" Manhunter asked

"Possibly." James nodded. "I've got to admit, I didn't think I'd look like these." as he turned human again

"So, new forms to the watch?" Rachel asked

"Yeah." he nodded

"Hey Shay, you okay?" Flash asked making her cough

"Yes! Of course! I am fine!" she said as she calmed herself and returned to normal

"So, where'd you go?" Victor asked, piquing their interest.

"I'll tell you guys later." James answered

"Ba-balla-ri-rina?" Batgirl asked, repeating the question she'd asked a few times since the word was said

"It's a form of dancer, Batgirl." Duela answered, kissing her forehead.

"It's a classical style where people tell stories with their bodies and movements." Nightwing added... And instantly Batgirl sat up straight. And while you couldn't see her eyes because of her mask you could tell she was excited

"Want!" she cheered lightly

"You want to be a ballerina?" Dick asked, to which Cass nodded firmly once. Dick and Duela blinked in slight shock

"Well, if that's what you want." Duela answered.

"But you BETTER keep at it if you take it up." Dick added with Cassandra nodded quickly

"Careful, your head might come off!" Garfield worried, though he was joking making Cass grasp her neck in worry

"So. That's the girl Kid Flash has a massive crush on?" Flash whispered to Nightwing

"Yes. And she's not into him." Dick answered simply... "At least I hope not." Dick growled softly, angry father mode coming through

 **PINCH!**

"Ow!" He flinched, seeing Duela pinch his tuchus but she whistled innocently.

"So these artificial limbs greatly increase your strength?" Aquaman asked Victor

"Something like that." Victor nodded "But I'm more proud of Technus, my computer system that uses nanobots as extra weapons and what I need."

Aquaman whistled with impress. "Aqualad told me that you had more weapons than you had. I'm impressed."

"Yeah. I have several preset ones that I have Technus tied to, being core protocalls and strategies, but we can adapt. And have enough materials is the situation needs something big." Victor explained

"I wouldn't want to be facing that." Aquaman commented

"Your shapeshifting powers are very impressive." J'onn complimented Gar

"Oh, Thanks. I try." Garfield answered with a smile.

"You shrink and grow, and you have luck powers?" Green Arrow asked suspiciously

"Yep." Both Jinx and Karen responded.

"But don't worry worry, NEITHER of us used our power so during the fights." Karen reassured

"Kinda lame powers though." Arrow shrugged. Both women frowned at that and Jinx snapped her fingers, giving Green Arrow one bad luck trip as discovered from when he tripped up on a banana peel the next SECOND

"Geokenisis, a devastating ability if used properly... in improperly." Canary praised "But dangerous. Good thing your clearly skilled with it."

"It took me a while, but yeah. I'm glad I've gotten control over it." She nodded

"You girls are tough." Hawkgirl said, speaking to Raven

"Thank you, we've tried our best." She responded as the Trinity entered the room

"How's everyone getting along?" Wonder Woman asked

"These guys are real impressive." Flash nodded

"Thanks, Flash." Dick answered

"I could've told you that." Batman quipped as he saw Dick, Duela and Cass... Where was Cass?  
Oh, she was now sitting on her grandfather's shoulders

...

"You taught her the Bat-Vanish?!" Green Arrow groaned

"Of course." He nodded. "She's a natural."

"Natural." she nodded, resting her arms on the bat's head. And somehow both still looked intimidating despite the cute scene

'I'm afraid.' Hawkgirl thought to herself

* * *

*time skip*

James was sitting with his friends, still thinking about what the Trinity had offered him. The Titans had been having a rather... Well it had been fun

"So, what now?" Garfield asked

"I think someone's tired." Dick chuckled as he pointed to a sleeping Duela with an exhausted Cass in her arms.

James chuckled at that before he heard the elevator ping. "Huh?" he blinked, wondering who that was. As it opened, was a young woman, green-skinned with orange hair and wearing a similar costume to Martian Manhunter. "Um...Hi." James waved as he saw her.

"Isn't that-?" Victor asked

"Uncle J'onn!" The girl cheered, hugging Manhunter

"Hello, M'gann. I'm glad you could make it." J'onn smiled and embraced her.

"Awe." James smiled and much to his surprise, his Matrix scanned M'gann "What?!" he blinked in shock "But... She's a Martian! You where already scanned, Manhunter."

"Wait, what?" M'Gann asked in confusion.

"Let me explain, James." Martian Manhunter began to explain. "I am a 'Green Martian'. M'Gann is a 'White Martian' We're both the same species, but different sub-species."

"... She looks the same." James said in confusion, pointing between the two of them indicating they where both green

"Both species of Martian can shape-shift. I was born White Martian but I took my uncle's natural colouring." M'Gann answered as she looked confused and a bit ashamed

James seemed to fully get it, after all, he was raised in a multi-species family. "Well, I don't mind WHAT you are, all that matters is WHO you are. And if you're Martian Manhunter's niece, that's good enough for me." He shrugged with a smile. He remembered all his little siblings

"I. Thank you." M'gann answered, shocked by his open acceptance of her. Especially as she saw the flashes of kids in his mind "Um, What IS that thing on your wrist?" She asked, wondering WHAT it was and why it scanned her

"My Matrix." he nodded

"And-?" M'gann began to ask.

"You know what? Maybe it's better if you read my head." James answered, tapping his head. "Might be better than repeating myself."

"Wait, are you sure?" M'gann asked

"Yeah, just...keep it to my Matrix and nothing else." James asked

M'gann nodded and did as he offered, seeing the information on his Matrix and how he could transform into various aliens, even the most recent memory involving her uncle and the 'Ultimate Martian'. "Oh my goodness." She gasped as she stopped reading his mind.

"Yeah. That." He nodded, tapping his head. He smiled at his Matrix, feeling nostalgic

"Hey, what's going on with all this subterfuge?" Kom asked as she saw M'gann and J'onn.

"Subterfuge?" Wonder Woman asked

"...What other word means 'you're having a secret chat', cause you speak like a thesaurus at times." Kom answered, nudging James.

"Only when I was Brainstorm." James deadpanned "... I need a proper name for that form."

"Yes, yes you do." Kom nodded.

"It's good to see you, Ms Martian." Wonder Woman smiled at her.

"You to Wonder Woman!" she saluted "Me and the other candidates are ready!"

"'OTHER Candidates'?" Kom asked

"Yes. Ms Marvel and a few others are going through training to try and join the League." Batman nodded

"Oh, congratulations." Kom answered. "Mind if we watch?" She asked kindly

"Sure." Superman smiled

"What's happening?" Victor asked as he saw them talking.

"We're gonna be an audience." James explained as he was curious about the situation as well

"Oh, okay." Victor answered as Duela and Cass rested. "I think they need a bed."

"They did stay up late doing girl stuff." Dick nodded

"Should we even ask WHICH 'stuff'?" Raven asked

"Probably not." Dick shook his head remembering the mess of nail and hair products he found in the morning

"Hey, does this place have beds?" Garfield asked.

"Of course." Canary nodded

"Great, we'll take them there." Garfield answered, carrying Cass. The rest left, following Ms Martian

"Give me a minute, guys." Dick asked as he lay Duela on the bed, kissing Cass on the forehead and Duela on the cheek. "Sleep well." He whispered

* * *

*time skip *

"Oomph." Ms Martian groaned as she was knocked down by her training partner, a girl called Dove who was a woman clad in a white and blue uniform

"That was a good fight." Dove smiled as she walked over and extended her hand to M'Gann.

Dove being a girl clad in a tight white and blue outfit

"Thanks." M'gann answered, getting up with Dove's help.

"That was a good attempt, M'gann, I see that you've improved quite a bit." J'onn smiled at his niece.

"Very good hand to hand skills." Canary nodded

"So who was your favourite out of the group?" Kori asked Raven

"Miss Martian is doing well. But that Firestorm got flying marks on most of those tests." Raven explained

"Yeah. I wonder how? Good at theoretical work, but still green in practical training." Cyborg added "And he seems like a kid. He shouldn't be that smart."

"...You don't think he's playing dumb or something?" James asked making the group shrugged

"Now for the final test." Superman explained "It shall be in ten minutes. A little training exercise we in the League like to use nicknamed 'Cops and Robbers'. And this test shall be have the help... Of our special guests, the Titans."

"Oh, that sounds great...Wait, what?" Garfield smiled before it dawned on him.

"Wait, are we the 'cops' or the 'robbers'?" James asked

"The Robbers." Hawkgirl nodded

"The Titans shall be pretending to be villains who have stolen valuable pieces of either art or tech, and are escaping through a city. Their goal is to escape the city. You shall be acting as the League and your goal is to capture them with minimal collateral damage and without damaging what was stolen." Batman explained

"Why do we have these guys being the Robbers?" Hawk huffed, Hawk being a guy wearing a near identical outfit to Dove's only the blue was red and it looked 'angrier' "Shouldn't it be you guys?"

"Do you know how the Titans fight or use their powers?" Aquaman countered, shutting him up "You won't always know what your opponent is capable of, an extra danger."

"Win for the Atlantean." James pointed towards him.

"We should get ready." Dick got up and nodded

"The test shall be in ten minutes in the training room with a holographic landscape." Manhunter explained "Use that time to prepare and get to the destination."

"Flash. Can I speak to you in private?" Terra and Karen heard Wonder Woman whisper. Terra pointed to the two and wondered, Karen nodded, she knew what to do. They waited for everyone to leave before they quietly followed the two. Terra nodded to Karen who shrunk down and stayed away from the two Justice League members by staying in the corner, keeping as quiet as she could be and they heard moaning from around the corner

'What the-?' Karen thought as she heard it, silently turning the corner and her jaw dropped to the floor with a thud.

Wonder Woman was leaning against a wall, one of her long muscular legs held in the air and her underwear pushed to the side. Behind her was the Flash, holding her raised leg against his shoulder with the other holding one of her breasts as he slammed in and out of her wet slit at super speed

'Oh my GOD!' Karen thought in shock.

Wonder Woman was moaning happily, feeling Flash's member pleasure and stimulate her as it vibrated while moving on and out of her "Oh Wally! You are spectacular my love!" she moaned

"You're amazing, Diana~!" Wally responded, kissing her as he climaxed inside of her quivering pussy

"Oh." Tara muttered, covering her mouth

Karen flew back and pulled Tara back. "I didn't think of that."

"Think of what?" Terra asked instinctivly

"Those two being together...and maybe James could do that~." Karen answered, blushing at the thought.

"He DOES have that super speed form."

"...We should go." Karen nodded, pulling Tara away.

They rushed away, hearing the lovers moan

* * *

*in the training room*

"So, what do we need? Those ski masks or fingerless gloves?" Garfield joked as he and the others got ready.

"I doubt it." Victor rolled his eyes

"Just move fast and keep the valuables as far away from the candidates for as long as possible. The session lasts until all the Titans are either captured or escape." Green Arrow explained

"Okay, so no extra costume and keep the 'swag' away from the heroes." Kom answered, pointing to the valuables and pretended they were in a bag.

"...You've been watching too many old cartoons." Green Arrow chuckled

"Still." Kori answered, grabbing a valuable. "It could be considered true." She grabbed some stuff which she would have wanted if she was a thief, grabbing some jewelery

"Hey, don't take it all." Dick responded

"...Actually, that's kind of nice." James picked up a small ring and looked at Rachel. She blushed and smiled gently

Almost immediately, breaking the tension, was Karen and Tara. "Sorry. We're. Late." They panted as they ran back.

"Where HAVE you been?" Kori asked as she looked at them.

"Um. Bathroom." Tara lied. The group shrugged, accepting that answer

"Grab a piece of 'swag' and let's get ready." Kom added

"We've already got most of the stuff." Raven added

Terra nodded, grabbing a weird looking painting "...Who made this?" She asked as she looked at it.

"I think it's an abstract?" Dick answered with a questionable tone.

"I think that's one of my kids' pictures." Garfield followed up making the team laugh

Karen grabbed a random block that was apparently tech, tossing it up and catching it casually 'If this was a real artifact or something, what IS it?' Karen wondered as it looked almost like a cartoonist 'random tech component'

Suddenly the room began to flicker, buildings assembling before their eyes from glowing cubes of matter "Oh, okay!" James commented as he saw the background change. It was a wonderful sight. It was like watching one of the old VR games that he use to play when his siblings where toddlers

"Everyone get ready." Dick called out.  
The Titans nodded, holding their 'loot' ready. Behind them a company called Wayne Enterprise stood with a wall broken out and smoking

 _"Is everyone ready?" Canary's voice called_

'Little uncomfortable seeing that.' Dick thought, seeing the Wayne Enterprise Building logo behind him.

"Yeah, we're ready." James answered after confirming with the group.

 _"Begin." she nodded_

 **"Titans, Go!"** Jinx yelled

The group ran off, keeping together like a team. "Okay, let's split their party!" Ms Martian called out to her team, giving an instruction.

"Who said you're on charge?" Hawk scoffed before he charged

"I-it was just-" Ms Martian frowned as she saw him ignore her.

"Sorry about him." Dove apologised

Firestorm ignored the others and flew off, his power flowing from his fists

"Hawk and Firestorm are on our tail!" Garfield looked behind them, transforming from a cheetah to himself and back again.

"Okay, Formation Beta-5." Dick answered

The group nodded, Cyberian forming a jet pack as he took off. He joined Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Terra and Bumblebee in the air before the group split into two different directions  
Those on foot went one way while the fliers took a sudden turn and went another

"What're they-?" Hawk snapped as he saw the flying group go off.

"We'll get the fliers, you get the ground ones." Firestorm called out. "Ms Martian, you're with us-me!"

"Where did Huntress go?" Dove mumbled, following Hawk

* * *

*With the fliers*

"Are they following us?" Cyberian asked

"Yep, still in sight." Bumblebee responded

"Perfect." Blackfire grinned, the group further splitting up

"What?" Ms Martian gasped

"Splitting a split party?" Firestorm asked as he followed Cyberian, Raven and Terra

 _"Ronald! Wait!"_ a second voice in Firestorm's voice yelled _"It's a tra-"_

Suddenly Firestorm was flew into a net he couldn't see, as it was near invisible. The net was shot by Cyberian which entrapped him, before Terra then encased him in rock and then thrown into the floor by Raven's anti-light and then further entrapped "HEY! What's going on? Let me out!" Firestorm screamed as he tried to get out.

Ms Martian gasped as she saw the trap and decided to get out of there. Three against one, not good odds only to be blasted by the sisters and Karen

 **CRASH!**

"Two down." Kori smiled, aiming for a high-five.

"Yeah, we did." Kom nodded, reciprocating the high-five.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We see the land group jumping around and running fast "Where are these guys GOING?" Hawk snapped, pushing forward and tried to close the distance, seeing Changeling in his sights. He growled and leapt at the cat, claws out

 **POINK!**

Changeling had turned into a gorilla and batted Hawk away, still carrying the 'swag'. Dove panted as she stood there, lost in a random ally after chasing that James guy

'Where did you go?" Dove wondered as she looked around. She suddenly felt a chill down her spine. She span around... And right into the red, naked, metal, ripped abs of James in his evolved Tetramand form

"Hey." James smiled with his hand over her shoulder. Well, two hands technically. He towered over her by nearly a foot. The white and blue clad girl blushed as her back pressed against the brick wall. She had no where to go and part of her was fine with that "How's it going?" He asked confidently.

Dove blushed and was about to speak when Jinx shot a magic blast and knocked her out

James sighed in relief, as he saw Jinx. "Good shot."

"Nice distraction." Jinx smiled as she got up close against his metal frame "Sorry girl, this one's mine." she joked

* * *

*with the Justice League*

"That's some fine teamwork from the Titans." Superman commented

"They are a good team." Aquaman nodded

Martian Manhunter saw M'gann trying her best, but she was overwhelmed. He sighed sadly, knowing these recruits where still fresh

 **Zoom!**

"Hey, did we miss much?" Flash asked as he and Wonder Woman appeared in the room

"Firestorm's incapacitated, Hawk and Dove have been knocked out. Ms Martian-." Batman began to say.

"Is basically on her own." Black Canary nodded

"Think she can do it?" Wonder Woman asked

"It'll be tough." Batman responded

"She can do it." Martian Manhunter hoped

"Meanwhile Huntress disappeared." Green Arrow added

"Didn't you train her, Batman?" Black canary asked

"No." he shook his head "She's been acting in Gotham, however."

"So she might know your routine." Black Canary commented

"Possibly." Batman commented simply

"You know much about her?" Wonder Woman asked, narrowing her eyes a bit

"I've been keeping track." Batman answered. "She uses some excessive violence, but she hasn't killed anyone yet."

"You don't know her identity, do you?" Superman frowned, knowing Batman well enough to pick up his subtle annoyance

Batman didn't respond, just keeping his eyes on the training as his eyes narrowed into the classic BatGlare

"Oh god!" Green Arrow yelled in horror

* * *

*with Nightwing*

"Titans, report." Nightwing tapped his earpiece

 _"Firestorm's down."_ Cyberian responded first.

 _"Hawk and Dove are taken out."_ Changeling and Jinx responded

"Meaning Ms Martian and Huntress are left." Nightwing counted down. "Start making your way to the out of bounds. Stay in your groups, back each other out."

 _"On it, boss."_ Kori answered as each Titan signed off.

* * *

*With Kom*

"'On it, boss'?" Kom asked, looking at her sister with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Did I say it wrong? Is that not what villains say?" Kori asked making her sister laugh

"Never change baby sister." she teased as the two flew off.

* * *

*With Raven, Bumblebee and Cyberian*

"This way." Cyberian spoke, checking a 'map' in his data banks.

"How'd you know?" Bumblebee asked

"I drove down here once." He responded

"Really? What city is this?" Raven asked

"It was...somewhere near my old home town." Cyberian answered, recalling the memory as he remembered his old life as a football pro

"Oh, okay." Bumblebee answered.

"We'll talk about my life later, let's finish this training exercise." Cyberian added

"Sure." The two nodded.

* * *

*With James and Jinx*

"So, where'd you learn that move?" Jinx asked with a puckish smile.

"My little sister really liked these corny romance shows when she was younger." James shrugged

"...That Krystal." Jinx laughed and shook her head. "How's she doing?"

"She is fine. But no, it wasn't Krystal. It was Luna." James clarified

"Wait, really? Wow." Jinx blinked in shock

"She found them super cute and she loves romance." he shrugged "Huh, I should visit soon. Its nearly her and Atem's birthday."

"...Could WE visit too?" Jinx asked

"Of course." James smiled "They did love you when we visited before."

* * *

*with Nightwing*

'On my own. Stay sharp, Dick. They could be near.' He thought

 **TAP**

Dick heard something and readied his escrima sticks.

He suddenly jumped out of the way, dodging a purple tipped arrow flying through the air "So. You're Huntress?" Nightwing asked as he stood up, seeing the woman

She was about Dick's age, mid-twenties, black hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue leotard-costume, a purple 'H' shaped domino mask, purple gloves and boots, armed with a crossbow and a black cape. "Clever guess. You're not Batman's first for nothing." She responded

"Because that can't be misinterpreted." Nightwing quipped, spinning his sticks casually. Huntress glared at Nightwing and took another shot at Dick, using her surroundings for cover and also an escape route. Nightwing froze for a second when he saw that glare, before quickly using his weapons to block the arrow and charge forward "Hey, you're the one who did the potentially gay joke!" he mocked, throwing an explosive winding at her foot which tripped her

"Can't take a joke?" She asked, kicking him in the shin and tripping him up when he got close

He replied with his grapple gun, tying her arm to a flagpole "Almost had me there." Dick said casually, walking towards her. Looking into her eyes. He saw the anger in her eyes, seeing her fueled rage but... her blue eyes... they where... Familiar

Suddenly he got kicked in the jaw by her purple armoured boot, making him stumble back

"HNN!" He grunted and flipped back. He struck with his escrima stick, hitting her bare stomach and shocking her

She gritted her teeth before she fell onto her knees and dropped her crossbow. She then reached out and slammed her palm against his arm. Knocking his arm back, one stick falling, she grabbed his arm and judo flipped him

"Oomph!" Dick grunted and shook his head. 'Okay, doing THIS now!' as he felt the woman push her heeled purple boot against his neck "Gck!" Dick grunted, feeling his oxygen cut off. He frowned, throwing a hyper sonic Wingding past her ear

"Argh!" She hissed and gripped her ears, removing her foot from his neck. She stumbled back, barley able to stay up with her heels making it even harder

"Who are you?" Dick coughed as he stood up weakly

"What?" She called out, still ringing in her ears.

"Who are you?" he asked "You have his eyes."

"Who's eyes?" Huntress asked, getting her hearing back.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" Dick asked.

"Huntress." She glared, aiming the crossbow at him.

"Don't try that with me... little sister." Dick commented "That's who you are, aren't you? Time travel or multiverse?"

"Grr." Huntress flinched at that, gulping in worry at that response.

 _"Wait a minute, what?" Green Arrow asked in shock_

Nightwing and Huntress took a few slow steps around each other, in a small circle. "So, which is it?" he questioned

Huntress didn't want to respond, keeping her eyes on Nightwing. She instead fired her crossbow, which exploded as smoke bombs

Dick covered his eyes as the flash slightly blinded him, the fog covering the location but he had to listen out for her. When the smoke cleared, however, she was gone and so was the tech that Dick was supposed to 'steal'

 **Snap**

"She got me." He frowned, snapping his fingers...Though he felt proud but annoyed and his intrigue had been peaked "Guys. I'm out." Dick responded

* * *

*With James*

"Seriously? How? Huntress?" James responded before Firestorm came rushing through a building, bursting through it

"How'd he get out?" Jinx asked

"Probably punched his way through. Go!" James answered, giving an order, carrying his swag. James jumped back, slamming his Matrix down and morphing in that golden glow

"Which alien?" Jinx asked in confusion.

"Need something that can absorb energy. And I need practice with this one." James responded as he transformed into Prism-Stone.  
There James stood, almost in monochromatic crystal, a yellow eye; a man made of living black and white crystal. Two shoulder protrusions and a central horn made out of white crystal on his main black body and head. His torso seemed to have a metal guard in the shape of an 'X' going from his shoulders down to his hips and around like a belt.  
"Oh, yeah. Prism-Stone!" James yelled, mimicking his father for a second

"Is that pure diamond?" Jinx asked

"I dunno, crystalline for sure." James responded. "Take this and run, I'll buy you time."

"Fine." Jinx nodded as she took the loot and ran

James got ready as he looked at Firestorm 'I can do this.' he thought

"Hey, where'd the blue haired guy go?" Firestorm asked

"You're looking at him." Prism-Stone pointed at himself.

"Really? Oh wow! Cool! Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, right." Firestorm geeked out a little before turning his head to the left and got back into it.

'The heck's wrong with this guy?' James thought, shooting a laser blast at Firestorm. The Nucular man was hit by the blast and sent crashing through a few buildings "Ouch, that HAD to hurt." James flinched gently 'Go Jinx.' he thought hopefully before going into battle with Firestorm.

"That's it!" Firestorm unleashed a large blast of energy, a normally overwhelming burst that melted steel all around them

"Whoa! That's a LOT of heat!" Prism-Stone gasped as he saw it, he backed off as he tried to assess the situation.

"AAHHHHHH!" Ms Martian screamed as she got out of there.

"Ms Martian!" Prism-Stone yelled, holding his hands out and absorbing the energy and flames

"WHAT?" Firestorm yelled as he turned to the side, seeing Prism-Stone absorb the energy. "Huh? How? Ms Martian?" James leapt over and caught her as she was falling "Oh no!" Firestorm gasped as he realised what he did

"You okay?" James asked as he checked her pulse and any marks if she was hurt.

"Uuuh." Ms Martian moaned softly in pain, limp in his arms. James frowned and cradled her up in his arms and began to walk off.

"H-Hey. Hey, wait!" Firestorm called out as he began to get closer, only to freeze as he saw Prism-Stone's solo eye glare right at him. "We. I...Can we take her back together?" He asked

James looked at Ms Martian and nodded. "Any funny business, you get a spike through your eyes." James said as spikes extended from James' knuckles

"N-No tricks!" Firestorm panicked and squeaked. The two walked off to the edge of the map, not meeting up with any of the Titans yet.

 _"Hey, James. What happened?"_ Cyberian asked

"Friendly fire. I'm taking her to the goal." James answered

 _"What about-?"_ Changeling followed up.

"Taken care of. The swag's been taken." James responded, being as vague as possible.

 _"Alright, see you at the finish line."_ Both Cyberian and Changeling ended the call.

Firestorm was muttering under his breath like he was talking to himself. Talking to someone called 'The Professor'.

"So what's with that voice in your head?" James asked making Firestorm freeze "I'm just making a guess since you're talking to yourself a lot. Been muttering to yourself since...The start." James commented. "So, what is it?"

Firestorm looked around awkwardly, checking to see if there where any cameras

James raised his eyebrow and looked at Firestorm...who began to glow. Immediately, James covered Ms Martian with his body if this was an attack. But no.

Firestorm split into two people. Two normal people.

"...Okay." James blinked and got back up. Seeing the two people there.

One was a young black-haired man wearing a hoodie jacket, jeans and sneakers.  
The second was an older gentleman, bespectacled, white hair, wearing a tweed jacket, dark blue button shirt, black trousers and shoes.  
The two looked total opposites.

"I'm Ronnie Raymond. And this is Professor Stein." The young man introduced themselves.

"Greetings." The elder man nodded

"...James Tennyson." James introduced himself. "So how? How does this 'Firestorm' thing work? He's the brawn and you're the voice in his head?"

"Something like that." Ronnie answered

"It's much more complicated than that." Professor Stein nodded

"Alright." James responded. "Ah, here we are." He spoke, putting Ms Martian down at the edge.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ronnie asked

"Maybe." James answered with a sigh. "So. Back to the fight?" He asked

"Um. No. No, I don't think so." Professor Stein answered "You've 'escaped' and... I think Firestorm has had enough for the day."

James nodded, being careful to balance the soft green skinned teen as he didn't want to set her down on the floor "Ah, where to put her." He mumbled trying to think

* * *

*with the sisters*

"Do you think James will be okay?" Kori asked

"I'm sure. He's our husband after all." Kom reassured her.

Kori nodded, Hawk suddenly bursting through the top of a building. He was jumping towards them, almost comically... And they just flew up a bit, making him miss them and go plumoiting towards the ground "...Did he just?" Kori asked

 **CRASH!**

"Newbies." Kom laughed as they crossed the line. A siren went off twice, showing two of them where safe

* * *

*with Raven and Karen*

"So, what happened with Firestorm?" Bumblebee asked in concern.

"He must've powered through it. I'm not sure what happened." Raven admitted "I did feel a lot of fear though."

"Hmm. Maybe he doesn't like tight and dark spaces?" Karen asked, thinking of a common fear making Raven shrug as the two nearing the exit

"Here we are." She pointed and crossed the threshold to win the trial and the siren went off

* * *

*with Changing and Tera*

"I think we got off a bit easy." Changeling commented

"Yeah." Terra nodded

Neither noticed Dove running across the buildings above them 'There they are.' She thought as she looked down. 'Okay, I can do this.' She dove down, preforming a double footed kick to Terra's face

"OOF!" Terra grunted in pain, landing face first into the ground. As she crashed to the floor Dove pinned her to the floor, using power suppressor cuffs on Terra, before the trainee grabbed the geomagncers loot. Dove then turned to Changing, ready for the battle to continue

"Hnn! No!" She grunted.

"Hang on!" Changeling answered as he transformed into a bird.

"Darn it!" Dove hissed, throwing a rope at Changeling

Changeling flew above the rope and transformed into a panther and landed on his feet, clawing at the ground. "Phew, that was close." only to realise he had dropped his loot

Dove picked it up, narrowing her eyes at Changling

"Gar! Run!" Terra encouraged

"Fine!" Garfield answered, racing off

Dove reached out, but decided not to chase him. She grabbed Terra's loot and picked up the geomancer. A new siren went off, showing one Titan had been captured

* * *

*with the League*

"One Titan and two loot." Aquaman commented as he saw the score.

"Yes, it definitely shows the difference in skills and where they need to improve." Batman answered. "For both teams."

"However five Titans have escaped. And Changling is soon to make that six. There is only Jinx, Cyberian and Nightwing left to capture." Aquaman added

"With Ms Martian and Firestorm out amicably." Superman followed up

"Think they can make it?" Flash asked the group.

"Anything's possible at this point." Wonder Woman answered. 'Huntress and Dove. Jinx, Cyberian and Nightwing. Who will succeed?'

* * *

*Back in the field*

Changeling was racing around the 'city', looking for the exit. 'Seriously how big IS this place?' He thought, hoping he was nearing the edge of the circle

 **CRASH!**

'Don't look back! Don't look back!' Changeling thought as he ran, sneaking a peak behind him and saw a furious red figure rush at him. "GAH! I LOOKED BACK!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Hawk roared

"NO WAY!" Changeling continued to run as fast as he could, seeing Hawk race after him. Leaping into the air, Changeling turned into a Peregrin falcon, flying high and faster than on the floor only to be tackled by Hawk and slammed face first into a car, crushing it under them

"FUCKING GOT YOU!" Hawk growled and slammed his fist into Changeling's face.

"Hawk! Stop!" Dove yelled as she ran up to him

"You. Fucking. TITAN. SHIT!" Hawk yelled punching Garfield as he broke two ribs and knocked out Garfield's signature fang, blood spitting out of his mouth, landing unconscious on the floor.

"HAWK!" Dove grabbed his shoulder and calmed him down.

Hawk immediately stopped, turning to Dove...and saw Garfield. He did it again.

"Enough." Dove frowned as she slapped him, carefully picking Garfield up and walking away

* * *

*With Jinx*

"The hell was that?" She wondered in worry, looking at the end goal and ran towards it. She shook her head, she was nearly there. Clicking her fingers she ran, holding her and James' bags of loot. She had reached the end goal, where she saw her friends waiting for her. "Guys!" She raced forward and crossed the line, grinning as the siren went off

"Hey, good to see you, Jinx." Kori and Kom waved.

"Good to see you." Raven added

"Where's James?" She asked

"Over there." Kom pointed as he was still holding Ms Martian

"Err-" Jinx asked

"James has already explained it to us; she's knocked unconscious and there's nothing involved there." Kori explained

"Right. Okay." She nodded

"And nowhere to put her." he added

Unknowing to them Ms Martian was awake, but stayed quiet and kept her eyes closed since this felt nice 'He's warm.' she thought 'And real muscular.'

"...Who's the old guy and the college kid?" Jinx asked

"This is Ronnie and Professor Stein. The two halves of Firestorm." James explained

"Hey." Ronnie waved

"Hello Ms." Professor Stein nodded

"Nice to meet you." Jinx answered.

"Hey, here's-. Oh crap!" Ronnie smiled before he saw Garfield bloody and unconscious in Dove's arms.

* * *

*With Cyberian*

Cyberian found Nightwing standing on a random rooftop just at the edge of the ma "Need a hand, dude?" Cyberian asked through his headpiece.

"Nah, I'm waiting." Dick commented simply

"Okay, I think everyone else is back at the end-zone. See you there." Cyberian answered.

"Stay safe." Nightwing responded with a nod and saw Cyberian go. The siren went off, only two people left in the simulation 'Just you and me, Huntress.' Nightwing thought "You coming out?" he joked

 **STEP**

"You knew?" She asked, appearing behind him.

"He obviously trained you to. I knew what to look for." he shrugged "So... Am I getting any answers?"

Huntress huffed gently, having readied a bolt in her crossbow.

"We doing this again? Or cave rules?" Nightwing asked, dropping his escrima sticks

 **CLICK.**

"Cave rules." She responded, unhitching the bolt before setting the crossbow down. She dropped the crossbow, both getting into the same fighting stance

The two ran at each other, and threw their first punch and kick, mirroring and blocking their hits. It was almost like they where mirroring each other, their blows being thrown with expert speed and precision. Huntress tried to punch Dick right in the face, only for him to parry and trip her up. She caught herself and threw herself to her feet, a knee hitting Dick in the ribs

'Hnn!' He grunted and punched her in the chest. Not caring that she was a woman, right now, they were fighters. She stumbled back, glaring as she blocked his next punch

The two panted as they continued to exchange blows.

Dick was getting all he needed, seeing her techniques and her form. Trained by him as long as he had, at least. But she had her own skills, and skill she had learnt from someone else. Not as good as him, but her other abilities made up the difference. She slammed her heel into his foot, almost drilling a hole through it.

"Fuck!" he hissed before he grabbed her incoming wrist. He gained a confident look in his eyes, preforming a move he had made up to twist and throw her

One second she was standing, the next she was on her back with her hands cuffed "OOF! H-Hey!" She struggled trying to get out.

"Answers?" he asked. She struggled and spat at him...only to miss "Come on sister. You're being a brat." he rolled his eyes, sitting next to her

Huntress' eyes widened under her mask and topped struggling to get out. "Wh-What did you-?"

"It is not hard. I worked it out earlier last time we fought, remember? You have his glare. And you have been trained by him. Now, as I asked earlier. Time travel or multiverse?" Dick questioned

"...Time Travel." She admitted. "My father is Batman...my mother is Catwoman."

...

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm Catwoman's daughter. Is that SO difficult to get through your head?" She glared

"Well... Just that... You know... He is married to someone who ISN'T Catwoman?" he shrugged

Huntress scowled and turned away. She KNEW that "I know." she hissed

Dick double-took as he heard that. "So. Alternate universe, then." He realised as he held her up "You came back before your father and mother got together and somehow messed up the time line so they didn't have that one night that was the nail in the coffin."

"Why?" Huntress hissed as she looked away. "Why did he have to marry HER?"

"Because they fell in love?" Dick frowned sadly "I understand that this must break your heart... But shouldn't your father being happy be enough?"

"Why? Why The Clown's broken bitch, though?" She snapped

 **SLAP!**

"Okay. That's enough from you." Dick glared

Huntress glared at Dick in anger and kicked him in his groin, having opened the cuffs on her hands... And he caught it

"I know he taught you not to fight in anger." he said, throwing her foot aside "Lesson number two. Number one is..."

"Don't kill. It makes us no better than them." she glared

He nodded as he calmed down to help lower her guard and lower her temper "I am sorry you have had to go through that." he whispered "But he is happy. He has a son. You have family."

Huntress paused for a moment, hearing that he has a son. "...A-A boy? A son?" She asked

"Yeah. Damien." He responded "I'm sure he'd love having a big sister. And Jason would love a badass like you, I'm sure."

"Jason? Who's Jason?" She asked in confusion

...

"The second Robin?" Dick tilted his head, now worried HOW different the time lines where

"Oh..." She frowned, looking at the floor "He's alive?"

"Yeah. He is." Dick nodded, scared of what Huntress' future was like. She seemed to perk up as she heard that, wanting to meet him "I know the world isn't like how you knew... But he is happy. And we accept you as family." Dick said

"...Even after the gay jab?" Huntress asked

"Yes. Even that."

"...And the dick kick?"

"Yes, though to be fair, you didn't connect."

"And the bolt to the face?" Huntress flinched

"We'll talk about that later." Dick thought about that for a second before answering before he backflipped across the line, ending the contest

Huntress blinked in shock before sighing with a small, almost invisible smile, following suit.

The city faded away, reverting to the training room

The Justice League came through the doors, ready to give their reviews on their performance as the Titans and the recruits gathered, James finally setting Ms Martian down... And Huntress was no where to be seen

"...How? How did-?" Jinx asked in shock.

"That cinches it." Dick and Batman answered

"She will speak to me in her own time." Batman said "Don't bother looking for her, she's not on the station by now."

"And how do YOU know?" Flash asked. Batman just gave THE LOOK, which was all was needed. Flash squeaked and hid behind Wonder Woman, making Terra and Karen share a look

"Should we be worried?" Kori asked Dick. He shook his head, smirking

"May I take my niece, James?" Martian Manhunter asked

"Yeah, no problem." He responded, passing her over.

"M'gan. It is time to wake up." he said, his eyes glowing for a second

"Hmm. Uncle." M'Gann grumbled, waking up and got back to her feet. 'I was enjoying that.'

"H... Hey." Dove said to James, shyly "I'm sorry for what Hawk did to your friend. He... Gets carried away."

James sighed and nodded. "If he gets carried away again, I've got a 'friend' who might sort him out." He pointed to his Matrix.

Dove nodded, blushing brighter as she remembered the metal man he had been earlier 'Oh my god.' she thought in amazement

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine!" She squeaked and left.

"Dove." Hawkgirl called

"Yes?" She asked as she went over to her, trying to calm down.

"You okay?" Kom asked her husband.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He nodded

"You managed to capture two of the Titans, one with assistance, and retrieved two of the stolen goods." Hawkgirl commented "With no collateral damage and you focused on assisting your team mates as best as you could. However you where caught off guard and knocked out by a flirtatious encounter."

"I'm sorry." Dove whispered

"Don't be. You did the best in this test." Superman praised

"HAWK, on the other hand." Black Canary frowned "One capture with assistance... And EXCESSIVE force. Estimated $3000 minimum property damage. And estimated 300 casualties."

Hawk grumbled and nodded. "That. That's on me." He agreed, rubbing his arm in shame.

"Now. On to Firestorm." Green Arrow frowned "An estimated $50, 000 in damages. 2,000 casualties if you are the luckiest bitch on the planet. Did not capture one villain or retrieve one stolen good. And nearly killed a team mate. Plus, lying to the league about your situation."

Ronnie looked down at the floor in shame, no response but all the guilt 'Darn it.'

"Ronald is not to blame for lying to you. I instructed him to hide our...situation." Professor Stein spoke up, gesturing the both of them

"N-No, Professor. You can't-." Ronnie saw the Professor trying to help and cover for him.

"It doss not matter." Aquaman frowned "We do not care that you kept it secret. However we would have been fine if you said you WISHED to keep it a secret. It is the act of lying that puts doubt in the League's view of you."

The two that were Firestorm looked at each other and nodded in response. Accepting the guilt.

"Huntress failed to capture anyone. Caused roughly $150 property damage. And retrieved one stolen goods." Batman said with a proud smile "And if she had not been working alone, she would have worked as a perfect distraction for a team mate to capture Nightwing when he was preoccupied."

"Time down that pride Bats." Flash joked and got the BatGlare once more "Eep!" Flash squeaked.

"So what's our damage?" Karen asked

"You did a great job, Titans." Aquaman nodded "You where a great help. But you where not being judged, remember?"

"And the final candidate. Ms Martian." Manhunter said sadly

"Knocked out and failed to capture even one Titan." Ms Martian frowned. "I didn't even get a-" She reached into her pocket and found the ring that James had. 'When did I?'

"You focused on team work." Wonder Woman assured "You tried to lead your team. Keep a plan and everyone together. You where only hurt by being caught in the crossover. And the team only fell apart because of egos from other team members. A valiant effort."

"And you managed to get MY loot, so that's a win." James smiled, giving her a little praise.

"Now for the final verdicts from every trial the candidates have been part of." Superman said

"Here we go." Cyberian whispered to his teammates as they wondered how the candidates would fair

"First. Huntress has been given reserve member status." Green Lantern said "Her skill, knowledge and ability makes her worthy to be a member but other factors keep us from giving her full member status as of now."

"Pretty good." Jinx admitted.

"Next, Dove." Hawkgirl followed up "Your combat knowledge, skill and team work would normally give you a full membership however..."

"My naivety and distractions got the better of me?" Dove asked

"No. Yourself and Hawk are a package deal." Green Lantern said sternly "And he is too much of a loose cannon at the moment."

"I'll try and help him calm down." Dove answered sincerely and felt ashamed

"We will give you both... Trial memberships." Green Arrow sighed "You get all the same responsibilities as a reserve member but we will be keeping a close eye on you."

"Yes, sir." Hawk nodded.

"Understood." Dove agreed

"Ms Martian... Welcome to the League. You have been granted full membership." Black Canary smiled

Ms Martian gasped in shock, feeling winded by the excitement and adrenaline. "Th-thank you!" as she hugged her uncle

"It wasn't JUST me, M'gann." He smiled.

"Thank you, everyone." M'gann turned to the rest of the League.

"Firestorm." Batman said gruffly

"Sir." Ronnie gulped in fear at The Bat.

"You have been denied membership to the league." Batman said simply "For now. We will be keeping an eye on you and improve. You have potential, we do not want it to be wasted."

"Yes, Sir." Ronnie answered, knowing what he had done.

"Now, for the final candidate." Superman said, confusing the Titans "James, you showed ingenuity, leadership and able to help those who were caught in the crossfire."

'Oh god.' James thought in worry, stress and embarrassment realising what they where doing while the Titan's eyes widened as what was going on hit them as well

"Have you decided to agree to our offer of full membership?" Wonder Woman asked

"I-" James began to speak nervously, only for someone to interrupt.

"WHAT?!" the Titans yelled

'There it is.' He flinched.

"He didn't tell them?" Green Arrow whispered to Black Canary.

"Would YOU?" She responded back

"When were you going to tell us?" Cyberian.

"I. It was-." James tried to explain

"You're leaving us? I-I mean the team?" Tara followed up.

"No, I was going to-." James tried to answer but was cut off.

"How long have you known?" Kori asked

"When you were on the tour! Okay? All this came at once!" James responded, which made the group quiet "They just told me... And I haven't told them if I'm doing this or not. Because I wasn't sure if I wanted WANTED to or not... But now I know."

"So, what's your answer?" Superman asked patiently, having heard James' response to his friends.  
The Titans frowned a bit, feeling like James was about to leave them  
"I'm sorry...But I'm staying with The Titans." He turned to the League and made his choice "We are a family and while this is a HUGE honour... I just can't."

Most to The League looked at each other and then at James. Shocked by his response.

All who weren't were Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman. "If that's your decision, then we'll respect it." Superman said calmly

"Thank you, I appreciate it." James answered

"And if we're in a pinch?" Flash asked

James chuckled. "You'll know who to call."

* * *

*time skip*

"I can't believe you chose us over The League." Jinx spoke as they were back home.

"Well, I just followed my heart." James answered

"Sap." Kom chuckled

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Rachel asked

"Sure." James nodded

The two got up and walked to the door. "I know what you did." She whispered

"What do you mean?" He asked

"The ring. The one Ms Martian had." Rachel clarified.

"The one she-"

"The one YOU gave her. You slid it into her pocket while she was unconscious." She interrupted and knew James too well. "You got her into The League."

"She deserved it." he shrugged

She leaned over and kissed him. "You're a good person." As she hugged him. He smiled and held her close, slipping a ring onto her finger "J-James!" She gasped as she felt the ring being slid on.

"It's about time." he smiled

She looked at him and felt her mind rush and flood his own "Yes!" she cheered and hugged him tightly

"Shall we tell them?" He asked as he hugged back

"Of course. The Titans don't hide secrets." she smiled

* * *

*? *

Raven screamed in agony as she lay there.  
In a pool of her own blood.

She had a large gash in her stomach, left ankle was broke. And her right leg wasn't even there anymore. She lay in the ruins of Titans Tower... The dead body of Trigon lying atop the tower  
Raven cried as she lay dying. All she had lost.  
Blood began to get in her eyes, making her flinch. Reaching up she felt the spot where her forehead gem use to be, ripped out leaving a bleeding hole in her skull

Suddenly the sound of jets filled her ears. Looking up she saw Cyberian rush to her side, picking her up gently "Come on Rae, you're not dying here." he urged "We need to find the others. Technus, start first aid."

"V-Vic...?" She choked out her words, trying to stay alive.

She felt his nanobots get to work, sealing her wounds and applying the needed treatment. She felt her consciousness fade, hoping the others would be okay


	24. TENNYSON HAREM SAGA 200TH CHAPTER

**Zanotronxl:** No the future ending scenes are NOT some prediction room

Season 3. And that's a bad name

And no. Huntress is from Earth 2, where she is Batman and Catwoman's daughter. Which that episode was inspired by.

 **6139** : Yes, it's a underused pairing... part of the reason why we did it  
Ghost and I are very much for WonderBat, but we have Batman with Harley Quinn in this story already  
We also hate Superman/WonderWoman because... they are not good together. At all.  
Also... The Flash is badass and Wally West, this Flash, is THE best Flash. Plus Wonder Woman deserves the ultimate human vibrator who can fuck at the speed of light, giving her fifteen orgasms at once

 **darkboy18** : Okay first up that first sentence was word salad  
Second, Superman and Wonder Woman is a terrible couple  
Third, Bit of everything. Like everyone else. We also brought in Hawk and Dove, and Huntress.  
Not really  
Maybe  
Ben

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : We try.

 **Mr. unknow** : Not really. Her powers come from her soul. In most cases the gem is just decoration.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Well, you don't have to wait long. It's going to be something good.

 **Marka Ragnos629:** Even in the DC universe, Thanos will find an Infinity Stone.

 **Mr. unknow** : It's a joke we do, it's like saying 'Person X looked at our stuff'. Don't worry about it.

 **jasongd** : Yep, the future is f***ed. It's always f***ed

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED:** Just wait till later. Hey, we try and make new pairings. It's something we try and do.

 **darkboy18** :  
1: Flash doesn't get enough credit, the Speed Force for sex is like an unlimited vibrator.  
2: Yeah, Megan's a good girl. As for Firestorm...50/50, maybe 60/40.  
3: It was a reference we had to do. Grey did that one.  
4: It's possible.  
5: *points to Ben*  
6: Thanks very much

 **61394** : It might pop up again.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 _ **WE HAVE DONE IT!  
WE DID IT!**_

 _ **200 CHAPTERS!**_

 _ **YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!**_

Okay, so, we have reached a MASSIVE milestone. The Tennyson Harem Saga has reached TWO HUNDRED CHAPTERS! Not counting the one shot or the notes placed at the end of Ben's Harem and the first James' Harem to inform about new stories in the saga being posted

This is... it's amazing. And we are going to get RIGHT into the magic... once Ghost and YF tell you all some special words...

Edit: Fixed a few errors

 **GHOSTKAISER23's AUTHORS NOTE**

 _Hello everyone! Welcome to the 200th chapter of the TENNYSON ARC! I can't believe that this series has now reached a highly coveted mark, it just seems so long that I came onto this project when Grey asked me to help write with him. A lot's happened in 200 chapters; James and Krystal getting their own Matrixes, James going to the DCU, Krystal getting engaged, offing bad-guys and making the universe a safer place, but the biggest one I enjoy the most: Grey and I became friends through this series. It honestly has been a rollercoaster of a writing ride, so many chapters have come and gone; 200, in fact *chuckle*. All I can say is this: thank you, our audience, for sticking with this story for 200 chapters and Grey, thank YOU for adopting and continuing a story that would've been left in the annals of time. And as Ben always says 'It's Hero Time!'!_

 **YUGIOHFAN163 AUTHORS NOTE**

 _HEYO what's up folks? Bet you didn't expect me here huh? Well considering I know the guys, guess you could say I got pretty high connections. You would not believe whose balls I had to grab to get this part. But I'll get right to the topic. It warms my heart to see this saga reach 200 chapters. Reminds me of when Grey and Ghost reached the finale of Ben's Harem. I may have helped give a spark, but these two brought the bonfire and kept it going. So like, follow, favorite, and other stuff for these two. And to anyone who flames it for no reason, THEN TOO BAD! CASS AIN'T YOUR WAIFU ANYMORE! Back to you Grey!_

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 23:  
TENNYSON HAREM SAGA'S TWO HUNDREDTH CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Outside of Jump City a glowing green portal opened, shinning and twirling... And a figure raced out of it, a blur of blue and black

Back at Titans Tower it was a normal day "Hey, who wants pancakes?" James asked as he was cooking  
Kori and Kom where fussing over Rachel, trying to plan the wedding  
Cyberian and Garfield where having their normal morning squabbles  
Terra, Jinx and Karen where out, having trained the Teen Titans yesteday  
Dick and Duela where relaxing, watching as Cassandra was learning her ballet

Suddenly the towers alarms went off, blaring

"Whash hat? Whash happenin'?" Garfield called out as he had to get his tooth fixed, still feeling the effects of the anesthetic.

"Don't know. Titans, get ready." Dick ordered

"How fast is this thing going?" Cyberian asked.

"Well, it's not Kid Flash." Kom answered

 **ZOOM!**

"Hey." The figure entered the tower as it tackled James and hugged him around the stomach "I missed you bro!"

"ML-E? You're here?" James asked in shock. "HOW?"

Hugging James's waist was a blue skinned girl. The young girl looked to be about nine to ten years old, black hair, green eyes wearing a black and green shirt with a blue jean jacket with a logo on the back with the stylised letters 'QM'. She also had a pair of blue loose trousers. And on her chest was a logo that had James' Matrix... Only green

"We came to visit and used the Multiverse portal, like you do!" the now named ML-E Tennyson grinned

"Er... Who's this?" Duela asked

"Um, everyone. This is my little sister, ML-E Tennyson." James introduced her, excited and a little shocked to see her.

"Hey!" she smiled before she was a streak around the room "Wow! Youarehalfrobot! Cool! OoohyouregreenlikeScout! HimsKoriandKom. YoureRachel? IthoughyoudbemoregothywithanamelikeRaven. Youlooklikeaclown. Areyoudoingballet? IthinkAuntTwoTwowouldlikeyou."

"ML-E! Slow down!" James called before a second blue blur entered the tower and caught ML-E

"ML-E Sandra Tennyson, why does the phrase 'slow down' not register in your brain Young lady?" a new woman in her late 30's frowned

"S-Sorry, mum." ML-E apologised as she stopped and saw the woman. Her mother.

ML-E's mother was a mature woman, black hair, white eyes, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, her feet didn't have shoes but clawed feet with black balls under them. Her hands were slightly clawed but not ugly.

"Mama Helen?" James shook his head in shock. "You too? Who else?"

"Everyone." she smiled before she looked around "Oh? Are these the Titans? It is nice to meet you. I am Helen Tennyson, one of James' mother." the blue skinned woman smiled. Her black lips turned up in a smile, the MILF having a stacked body that would make most men lustful

"Ahem. N-Nice to meet you ma'am." Duela spoke respectfully as she looked at Helen.

"Nice to meet you too." Helen answered

"...Wait, EVERYONE?" James asked in shock. 'MY ROOM!' He panicked. In a flash he had reverted to his Nechrofriggeon for and phased through the walls, flying off

Helen and ML-E blinked, confused "What's with him?" ML-E asked

"Not sure. Kori, Kom, is there something wrong with James?" Helen asked

"No, he was alright and was about to make pancakes." Kori explained.

"Pancakes?" ML-E licked her lips.

"None for you, young lady." Helen answered.

"Um, Hi Mrsh Tennyshon. Garfield Logan. Shangelingh. Shorry for my voice, just been to the dentisht." Garfield introduced himself.

ML-E blinked and broke into laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm sorry about her, it's nice to meet you too, Garfield. James has told us quite a bit about you all." Helen answered

"So, do none of the others have super speed?" Dick asked

"No. Well. My husband does. But only when he transforms." Helen explained

"The Ultimatrix? Correct?" Rachel asked

"He actually has the 'Biomnitrix', but you were close." Helen nodded. "They should be here soon."

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Dick yelled

"Oh, Fifi must have taken her size compressor off so they can get here faster." Helen blinked as they looked out the window

"Um, question. Is 'Fifi' a giant goth-looking maid alien with big red eyes and teeth so sharp they look like giant plate-shards?" Duela asked

"She's a little sensitive about that, but yes." Helen responded as they saw a happy waving giant alien woman outside their living room window.

"Wow!" Cass gasped as she looked at the giant woman

"HEY~!" A white-haired woman waved, she was wearing a purple and black dress with purple eyes. She was standing next to a large group of women and children. And it looked pretty obvious whose child and mother were whose. "Let us in!"

"Um, okay." Dick answered, as Raven opened a portal through the glass

The silver haired woman as well as another woman's eyes glowed and most of the group flew in, although some jumped in without much effort and others swung in

"Sorry for the inconvenience." A woman, who looked like a mummy, apologised. She was tall and thin, made out of soft looking bandages with a soft pink glow between spots. She had back arm guards around her wrists, purple silk cloth around her waist and ankles with a classic Egyptian style head dress making up her face

"Wow, she's good with magic like you and Hope, Gwen." A wolf-like woman smiled, turning to the silver-haired woman and a red haired woman. She was tall with inverted knees, her fur a pale bluish. She wore what looked like a mix of normal clothing and tribal attire, a mix of browns and greens that reminded you of the forest.

"I know, I think James hasn't told us EVERYTHING, Selene." The red-haired woman smirked as she steeped down. She had tied back red hair in a ponytail, wearing a blue and black shirt and trousers, wearing a belt with mystical runes.

"Mrs Selene, Mrs Gwen, Mrs Charmcaster." Kori greeted with a smile

"Oh, hello, Kori. Good to see you again." Gwen responded.

"What am I? A sarcophagus?" The bandaged woman joked.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs Isis." Kom followed up.

"Whoa! Look at this place!" A young green skinned lad, wearing goggles, a black shirt and red jacket with black shorts spoke "It's so retro and old!"

"Hey!" Duela frowned, feeling a little insulted.

"Scout, you are being rude." a green skinned woman frowned

"Sorry, mum. I meant it in the best way though." Scout apologised. The green skinned woman was dressed in a cross between a military style and casual wear, looking stunning

"Mama?" A young red-skinned girl wearing a tanned gladiator-styled skirt, a redshirt, silver bracers and had short black hair and green eyes. She looked to be about three maybe four years old.

"It's alright, Skarlet. They're your big brother's friends." A taller and older looking woman, wearing a gladiator outfit, for a proud warrior woman. The woman was seven foot tall with H cup breast, four arms and yellow eyes... And enough muscles to easily shatter brick. She wore a black leotard with golden armour on her shoulders, wrists, shins and so on alongside a gladiator looking helmet and a shoulder cape

'Holy crap, she's HUGE!' Garfield thought in shock.

"Um, how many people ARE here?" Duela asked

"The whole family." a smaller version of the wolf woman smiled

Cass looked down at the young wolf-girl and stared at her...Following a head-pat. The little wolf-girl smiled at Cass' gesture.

The girl had soft blue fur, green eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue hoodie, with black shorts which had a hole that allowed her tail to sway freely. There was a total of nine adult women, two women around James' age, ten kids and one adult male

"Hey everyone." The adult male smiled, he had brown hair, slightly greying at the sides, a small beard, green eyes, wearing a green jacket over a black shirt and dark green trousers with sneakers. He had two green gauntlets on his forearms and was highly muscular

"Hello, Mr Tennyson." Dick spoke as he saw him.

There was a slight aura of... Awe around this man. It was like seeing the entire League before them but in a single person.  
"Ah, you must be 'Dick' nice to meet you." Ben smiled and extended his hand "I've heard you're the leader. Impressive."

"Well, I do my best." Dick answered humbly.

"You must be Duela. James has told us about your engagement to Dick." Gwen followed up, looking at the clown-girl.

"We are happy for you." a woman in deep purple armour

"Oh, um. Th-thanks." Duela answered, trying to remember WHICH family member this was. "Mrs...EightEight?"

The woman had a slim and athletic body, clearly a gymnast's build. She was clad in a skintight pink-ish purple armour that showed the woman's curves, black lines adding detail and hiding the thinner parts of the suits. She had several patches all over the armour. Her face was covered by a full head mask, a glowing pink X over her eyes that was clearly how she saw out of the suit "Yes. EightEight Tennyson, a pleasure to meet those I haven't yet."

'So. Many.' Cass thought in awe.

"Well. This one's a warrior." the muscular red woman commented

Cass looked up at the red woman in awe before pointing to herself.

"Yes, you." she nodded

Cass blushed and twisted her foot on the floor cutely.

"It is nice to meet you all." a young ten year old boy made of bandages nodded

"Oh~, Atem!" Kori smiled, hugging him. The young boy had brown hair, green eyes, wearing a light brown linen pair of shorts, sandals and a green shirt-tunic.

"I don't think we have met her." Kom commented, pointing at the blonde in front of them

"No. I don't think so." Kori agreed. They looked at her and tilted their heads

"Hello. I am James' older step sister." the girl greeted

"Oh, nice to meet you." Kori answered.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked as the kids who introduced themselves left for the living room.

"I'm Eunice." The girl responded. Eunice was a beautiful blonde haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a white and black dress that looked like a scientist's uniform with flat shoes and a necklace like James' matrix only the Matrix symbol was green

"Hey everyone." Krystal smiled

"Sister Krystal!" Kori responded, getting up and hugged her.

"Easy, Kori. I'm not a nun." Krystal laughed as she hugged the bustier girl

"And you WON'T be." Kom responded with a chuckle.

"Too right." Krystal nodded.

"Sho. Who're thesesh kidsh?" Garfield asked still nursing his numb mouth.

"This is my son, Alex." Charmcaster nodded

Alex was wearing a dark blue cloak, over a dark purple shirt and yellow boots with an oversized cone hat "Hi!" the little boy waved

"...He's adorable." Rachel whispered as she saw Alex, dressed as a little wizard.

"He's a little wizard in training." Charmcaster smiled "Just like Gwen's daughter, Kitty."

"Kitty?" Rachel asked as she looked at a little bit older, red-haired girl wearing a cat-logo blue shirt and blue trousers.

"Rachel!" she smiled and hugged her leg. Rachel blushed gently and smiled, awkwardly hugging her before full on hugging her.

"That's sweet." the large woman outside, Fifi, commented

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Mama! Mama! See! See!" a young sounding voice said loudly as the tower shook and shook, like an earthquake

"What is going on?" Victor asked

"That's Betty. My daughter." Fifi answered

"Is that Betty?" James asked as he phased through the ceiling and returned the room

"Mummy's special little girl." Fifi smiled

"JAMES!" The kids cheered and tackle-hugged him

"GAH!" he screamed

 **CRASH!**

James fell onto the floor, glomped by his little brothers and sisters "Why?!" he groaned in pain, seeing the blonde hair of his neice near his face "Oh, hi Sarah."

"Hey, James." Sarah smiled as she saw her uncle. Sarah had blonde hair, wearing a lab coat, she seemed to have blue cat-like ears and was quite thin. She also had a large bushy tail, almost like the tanooki of fiction. Oh, and she was five. Put all that together and you get a rather adorable child

"Still have your Bi'nthak?" James asked as he leaned up.

"Her what?" Duela asked, scratching her head.

"My tail." Sarah answered, swishing it gently.

"That's a weird word." Kori commented

"Well, my wife IS an alien. Her language IS a little tongue-twister-y." Eunice answered although she didn't see the irony of KORI being the one to say that

"I...Um. Pancakes?" James asked as he tried to get up.

"Yeah!" an armour clad five year old atop him smiled

"OOF! Ren. Chest crushed. Help!" James wheezed as he was getting flattened by his siblings.

"Okay guys, I think James can't get any flatter...You CAN turn into your Necrofriggian state, remember?" Krystal commented

"I know, but that's rude!" he laughed "Guys, please?"

"Okay." Each of the siblings got off of James. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, son." Ben smiled, hugging his son. Ben Tennyson, a hero unlike any this world knows.  
Ben 10,000  
The Ultimate Hero

"I bet you've got a LOT to talk about." Ben smirked

"Ah-ha...You have NO idea." James chuckled awkwardly.

"Why did you disappear when we arrived?" Helen asked suspiciously

"I. Ha. My room." He admitted, trying to be as vague but indicating as possible. "It wasn't clean." he shrugged making the adults raise their eyebrows "...Tour?" He asked with an awkward grin and chuckle.

"Sure." Ben nodded

"May I ask why you are visiting?" Dick asked, changing the subject slightly

"Well, the kids wanted to see how their big brother was doing. And...We were too." Ben chuckled

"Plus I've set a date for my wedding and we need to give you the invites!" Krystal grinned

"AND it's your birthday." Gwen added

"You're getting married?" James asked

"It's your birthday?" The Titans asked in shock

"...Shoot, you're right." James realised. "I. Sorry."

"How did we ALL forget?!" Victor yelled

"Control Freak, HIVE, The League, saving the city." James listed off. "I'm not mad." The others nodded in agreement and sighed

"Let's celebrate!" Kitty cheered "Party! Party! Party!"

"Party! Party! Par-TY!" Skarlet cheered

"Okay, okay. Don't start a conga line in here." James groaned with a roll of his eyes. "I think I'll give that tour-"

"No, you won't." Kom interrupted. "YOU are going to spend time with your parents, WE'LL handle the tour."

"But I-"

"Hush. Go get changed. We'll handle it." Kom answered, putting her finger on his lips. "Okay?"

James nodded as he looked at her "You win."

"Good." She smirked and leaned into his ear, whispering something, which made him blush but his back was to his family, so his blush was hidden. "Now, which floor first?" She asked as James ran off

"Where do you train?" Skarlet asked

"I want to see if this place has any cool gadgets." Scout followed up.

"Pancakes!" Luna raised her paw and the assault of excited calls was constant

"Pancakes, it is." Victor answered

"Shweet." Garfield smiled and nodded "Ow."

"What happened to your teeth?" Gwen asked tenderly.

"Training accident." Garfield admitted. "I'll be okay in a few days."

"Oh." Euicne blinked

* * *

*time skip*

James had calmed down, leaning on his bedroom wall as he finished cleaning it. "Phew. All hidden." He commented, all clean and dressed as he met up with his family "Right. Hoo. Let's do this." He whispered to himself as he opened the door and walked to the living room. He saw his parents there, the kids obviously getting the tour. It was just...It felt like home in home. "Hey." he smiled, hugging his family

"It's good to see you, son." Isis smiled as she hugged him.

"It's been a while, young warrior. How have you been keeping?" Looma asked

"I've been great." he smiled

"AND you've gotten married." Hope inquired, poking him in the side. "Well, engadged again." Selene squealed happily and kissed his cheek.

"Mum..." He groaned from the kiss.

"Our baby boy is growing up." She smiled "Soon we will have grand babies!"

James' throat went dry at the sound of that, unsure if his mother was joking or not.

"Selene, that's not funny. He's mummified, look." Isis spoke

"Don't you mean petri-oh mummy puns!" Attea responded before realising what she was doing.

"Maybe." Isis gave a small wink and smiled

"I. Don't have kids yet." James admitted, coughing to get his voice back. "Might happen soon but I try and be careful."

"Don't pressure yourself. We can wait, James." Gwen reassured him

"Here." Ben smiled, holding out a small present

"What is it?" He asked as he took the gift and opened it. He saw it was a small black and yellow computer chip, no bigger than a quarter and as thin as a blade of grass "What is this?" He asked in confusion and shock.

"It's for your Matrix." Ben smiled

James looked at his dad and then at his Matrix. "Okay. How do I insert it? Last time I checked...Doesn't really open." He joked as he raised his hand.

"Pop the core open. It should react and open a compatible slot." Ben laughed

James blinked and did so, cautiously popping the core and showed a slot for the chip. Suddenly the faceplate of his Matrix glowed brightly, almost blindingly, as holograms of ALL of his aliens rapidly shifted through in a seemingly endless loop for several seconds. James covered his eyes as his holograms were blinding him. "Sorry." He apologised since he couldn't do much about it.

"No worries. Its supposed to do that." Ben smiled as the flashing stopped

James' Matrix began to speak. Shocking its owner

 **"Primis Connection established."**

"'Primus connection'? Wait. D-Does that mean?" James asked in awe and shock.

"Yep. Connected to the home planet." His father nodded

"The chip means your Matrix is now using the multiverse portal as a relay point, allowing you access to the database again." Gwen explained

"And. And I won't turn into-?" James asked

"Nope. 100% safe." Ben responded before his Biomnitrix 'awoke' and several new holograms flashed over its core

"Oh. My god." James whispered in shock, realising what's just happened.

"What the-? More aliens? Have you been busy, son?" Ben joked as he cycled through he different aliens.

"...Phrasing. Phrasing!" James laughed at his dad. "But, yeah. I-I got some new aliens."

"Two of the same one?" Ben asked as he switched between two aliens.

"Yeah, two of the same species. White and Green Martians." James explained

"Hmm." Ben nodded "Kind of like Upchuck's race. I get it."

"That's the same thing?" James asked. "When did you-?"

"It was a whole ordeal back home. It doesn't matter." Attea answered

"Oh."

"So, why don't you tell us about your adventures? I'm SURE you've got a LOT to tell us." Hope asked

James mumbled a little, scratching the back of his head, still coming to terms about being connected to Primus and his old home. He didn't know WHERE to begin.

* * *

*With the Kids*

"This is where you train?" Scout asked as he pulled out a gun from... Somewhere

"Yeah, that's- WHAT?!" Garfield answered before seeing the gun come from hammer-space.

"No guns." Cassandra said, snatching it from him

"Sorry." Scout apologised, though he WAS miffed that his gun was taken from him.

"Seriously, where do you hide those?" Atem asked his brother with Scout shrugging in confusion as an answer to

"Can we train too?" Skarlet asked innocently

"Do we have a low enough setting?" Vic asked

"Hmm...No." Dick thought for a moment and looked at the settings, shaking his head. "Unless you consider 'Urban fight' easy."

"Darn." Gar hissed

"YAY! Easy mode!" Skarlet clapped excitedly.

"Huh?" Victor asked

"Skarlet is a NATURAL brawler." Luna answered

"She is a Tetrramand... She's really powerful." Krystal explained

The Titans looked at each other and then at Skarlet who was beaming innocently at them. "Alright. 'Urban Fight' it is. But we WILL be keeping an eye on you." Kom answered

"They will be fine." Krystal smiled

Skarlet walked through as the training area started up, with some hologram technology that James and Victor built together. The three year old's eyes sparkled in excitement, as if a game was about to begin' Appearing before Skarlet were a small group of solid light hologram generic looking thugs, each armed with a blunt weapon of some kind.

"Rea-?" Victor asked before Skarlet leapt in and tackle day the thugs

The Titans could only stare in silence at what was happening before them

 **CRASH!  
** **BASH!  
** **YA-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!**

Skarlet laughed as she was beating up the holograms and even spun one over her head and threw him. It was like they were blow up toys

"Oh. Oh, those poor holograms." Garfield whispered in shock and worry as the simulation was turned off and Skarlet stood on their bodies in victory with a childish smile.

"Way to go." Krystal clapped

"Thank you." Skarlet smiled as she turned around.

"How strong ARE you guys?" Duela asked

"Well Tetramands, especially female ones are super strong." Euince nodded

"Is THAT why we don't see James use that form as often?" Duela asked

'Speak for yourselves.' Kori and Kom thought in unison with naughty grins

"Um. Who's next?" Victor asked

"MEMEME!" ML-E bounced up and down excitedly.

"Bart." Cassandra mumbled

 **FLASH!**

"You say my name princess?" the speedster smiled as he was suddenly there

"Her." She pointed to ML-E.

"...Did I miss something?" Bart asked

"These are James' brothers and sisters and ML-E here wants to have a training partner." Dick answered.

"Careful, she's fast." Garfield added, speaking through his slightly slurred speech.

"...I'm not hitting a 10-year-old." Bart answered, looking at ML-E.

"Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look." ML-E smiled, stretching her legs.

"Yeah. And I'm faster." Bart shrugged, being faster than James' Blurr transformation... Or at least comparable

"Want to try?" ML-E asked as she bounced slightly, excited to try and fight someone almost as fast as her.

"Let's race." Bart sighed

"Okay!" ML-E nodded and zoomed to the hologram room with Bart following

"Okay, setting up a course. What do you two want?" Victor asked

"Medium." Bart asked

"OOH! Is that fast?" ML-E asked

"No. But you don't know the route." Bart replied "You'll have a few runs to get use to it."

"Oh. Do you have a map?" ML-E asked.

"Something like that." Bart answered as Victor passed a headset to ML-E. "This is a Speed-Map-generator, I used this before moving here."  
ML-E nodded as she took it. As she put it on, it was turned off.  
"Hang on, I got it." Bart spoke, pressing a button and booted it up. "There, how's that?"

"Like that weird old game console dad played when he was my age." ML-E nodded

Bart inhaled and sighed slowly. "Okay. Ready?" He asked her and Victor.

"Okay then." Bart responded. He stood back, waiting a second as she did ten practice laps

"How was that?" She asked with a smile.

"Okay." he shrugged "Vic, max level!" he ordered. Victor crossed his arms and glared with a 'senior' feel. "...Please." Bart asked, correcting himself. With a nod, Victor reluctantly set it to max level. Seeing that ML-E was THIS fast. "Ready?" he asked

"Uh huh!" ML-E nodded

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BOOP!**

 **ZOOM!**

ML-E ran at her max speed, right after the sound of the race-car beeps.  
She was running at near top speed, not wanting to humiliate her brothers friend and... Wait, how was he in front of her?!

"Hi." Bart smiled as he waved at her and then-

 **BOOM!**

He was gone, speeding faster than even HER.

"So fast, Vic you keeping up with this?" Garfield asked

"Nope, totally a blur." He responded

"Good. Same."

The two then came to a stop, at the finishing line in front of them. ML-E was panting heavily, she had tried to keep up with Bart, be she couldn't. He was just too fast for her.

He extended his hand to her with a smile. "Nice run." ML-E nodded, clearly a bit annoyed

"How is he THAT fast?" Scout asked in shock as the siblings where shocked to realise ML-E had lost

"I can answer that." Bart began to explain

* * *

*with James*

"And that's how we defeated the Terror Titans." James explained. The Tennyson family had listened intently, hearing how their son and his friends went through such trials. Fifi was tearing up and hugged her step-son, sorry about the nightmares he's gone through "Mama Fifi..." he groaned lightly

"My baby boy." she cried softly

"I'm fine, I'm okay." He answered with a sweat drop

"You did great son." Ben praised

"Thanks dad." James answered

"Just ONE question." Eunice asked

"What is it?" James responded

"Did you ever find out WHY your Matrix proclaimed 'ARE YOU READY'?" Eunice questioned

James began to think and ponder. Honestly, he didn't know. He shrugged, smiling a bit "Just another secret of my Matrix." He said and saw his scientist step-sisters eyes light up at the challenge 'Oh god, what've I done?' He gulped in worry as she grabbed his arm

"Can I try and select it? To see if it will work?" She asked as she fiddled with his Matrix

"Hey, Hey! Careful!" He panicked as she landed on an alien. He laughed, pushing her back gently

"Nothing." She pouted as she got back up

Ben shook his head with a smile as several others arrived

"Hey James, we're back from-Who're these people?" Argent asked as she pointed to James' family

"More friends? Oh, hi Tara, Karen and Jinx." Selene smiled

"M-Mr and Mrs Tennyson!" The three panicked in response, seeing their boyfriend's parents here and not expecting the visit

"We heard the alarms." Jason explained

"That was my sister running towards me." James admitted. "She's a ball of energy."

"Oh." they blinked

"But, err. Let me introduce you to everyone." James continued

"This is Antonia Monetti, Rose Wilson, Jason Todd and Garth, also known as Argent, Ravaged, the second Robin and Aqualad."

"Nice to meet you all." Garth bowed respectfully to James' parents as he could see the royal pedigree in them

"You're James' parents?" Jason asked as he looked at them. "I can see where he gets his looks." He joked.

"Thanks." Ben said confidently

"D-does anyone want a drink?" Argent asked nervously, feeling a little pressured to be polite.

* * *

*with the kids*

"And this is where we sleep." Raven spoke as they had left the training hall. "Of course we go split it up a bit and spread out, give everyone some privacy."

"Can we look inside?" Luna asked with a cute swish of her tail.

"I guess?" Duela shrugged

The kids immediately wanted to cram into one of the Titan's bedrooms, being Starfire's and Blackfire's. They rushed in, seeing the large room of pinks and purples "Wow~. Pretty." The girls commented

"Kinda cool." Scout answered, though pink wasn't his favourite colour. Purple however WAS one of Atem's and Ren's favourites. So those two where really happy with this room

"This is your room?" Luna asked as she wagged her tail happily.

"Yeah, it is...though we don't use it often." Kom answered

"We are busy with protecting the city." Kori followed up.

"Or we sleep in our husbands room." Kom added casually

The kids laughed at that, but not in a malicious way, but in a 'happy giggling excited' way. Their brother was terrified of women, but now he's married and happy.

"What's with the giggling?" Jinx asked

"We're just happy for you and James." Scout answered. "Last we saw him, he was terrified of girls."

"You've met us before." Rachel answered

"Yeah, but. Didn't you say 'two years passed' so..." Scout responded before the kids where all a bit sad for a moment again

"Hey, why don't we go and play a video game?" Garfield suggested, having dealt with his own kids and knew they needed cheering up.

"Yeah!"

* * *

*time skip*

"Do you lot survive off pizza or something?" Selene asked, it now being dinner time

"Ah, no. Not JUST pizza." James answered, though he WAS hiding his worried face. "We do go out at times."

"And when was the last time you had an ACTUAL 'PROPER meal'." Fifi asked

...

'SHIT!' He flinched as he had forgotten when that did happen.

"James." his parents all said as one

"It's. Been a while." He flinched. "We've just been REALLY busy protecting the city, training and...just life."  
Fifi frowned and stood up, rolling her sleeves up and stepped towards the kitchen. She was going to make a buffet dinner.  
"Mama Fifi, you don-" James tried to say only to be met with her glare

"James. Your mother is scary." Terra mumbled

"She means it out of love." Hope answered

"Empty, empty, EMPTY?" Fifi opened the kitchen cupboards and frowned. "Helen."

"On it, Mrs Ramsey." Helen responded and sped off after a quick bow.

Fifi put on an apron and washed her hands.

"Mrs-?" Argent asked

"She researches a LOT of cooking shows and Gordon Ramsey's in her top three." James admitted and flinched.

"Nothing substantial. I'll have to do a vegetarian buffet." Fifi answered, pulling out the large vegetable trays to get things ready. "Put an apron on, young man." She shot a glance at her step-son.

"Wait, what?!" James and Victor yelled. The first for being asked to join, the later because of the words 'vegetarian buffet'

"There is no meat, I'm going to have to make do. Now start peeling these vegetables." Fifi answered seriously.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He gulped.

"Um, what if there-." Victor began to ask before Ben's phone rang.

"Hey, Helen...Yeah, Fifi's cooking. Yes meat. ALL of it." Ben answered the phone. "I'll be right there."

"She needs a hand?" Gwen asked

"Yeah." Ben nodded and transformed into XLR8 and ran off.

"Is she normally like this?" Tara asked as she saw James peeling potatoes.

"Only if we're not eating well." Hope answered. "She's VERY protective."

"Hmm." the kids nodded with various expressions

"Do you want some help?" Scout asked

"That would be wonderful, Scout. Thank you." Fifi smiled at her step-son. "If you want to help out, you can help with the frozen foods."

"Okay." Scout nodded

'TOTAL opposite.' The Titans thought

 **ZOOM!**

"Okay, we're back." Ben and Helen spoke, struggling with the large bags of food.

"Who here has a large appetite?" Fifi asked. Looma, Victor, Kori and Kom each raised their hands. "Okay, we will-." Fifi answered.

"Second and third trip. On it!" Ben answered and ran off.

"I need to lie down." Helen panted. "Lucky 'genetic perfection'."

Over with James he mouthed the word 'HELP!'.

Krystal just shook her head in fear. She knew NOT to get between her mama Fifi and the kitchen.

"How much IS she going to make?" Victor asked Looma

"If you want you can come help out, Victor." Fifi responded, overhearing him.

"I-but what?" Victor frowned and sighed, being caught between James' family.

"I think I need to take pointers." Duela grinned

"Same." Rose nodded

 **ZOOM!**

"What did I miss?" Ben asked, carrying a lot more shopping.

"Fifi just got Victor to help out." Hope answered

"...poor man, I've been there." Ben nodded solemnly.

"My champion?" Fifi asked "Did you just offer to help? That is wonderful!"

"I no, wait-." Ben frowned.

 **Tick, tock, tick, tock.**

Ben was now grumbling as he was pan frying some fish, much to the joy of Fifi. "Thank you, My Champion. You're doing much better than before." Fifi smiled.

'Poor, Dad.' James thought as he was peeling the vegetables. The kids where snickering at their families situation, food soon being placed on the table as everyone gathered 'My hands...' James thought as they were throbbing from a LARGE amount of cooking. Ben saw his son and nodded in sympathy, knowing what he was going through.

"Dinner's ready." Fifi called out, hoping everyone would be right there. Within seconds the kids sat down at the table, ready and waiting for their dinner. The Titans were second, after they soothed their hands after being drafted by Fifi to help with dinner. It had been insane and they where rather upset "I hope everyone has a big appetite." Fifi added as she placed serving spoons for all the meat and vegetables, which Garfield has a large separate serving for himself.

"This looks delicious." Gwen smiled

"You really SHOULD open that restaurant. We have enough money to handle it." Attea urged

"But then who would clean and maintain the house and clothes?" Fifi responded, to which her daughter raised her hand excitedly. making Fifi giggle "That's my girl." She patted her head.

'That DOES raise a good question.' James thought to himself. 'Mama Fifi WOULD be a great restaurant cook.' He did feel sorry for any of her employees who slacked off, however 'The PR department would be getting daily meetings.'

"HMM~! Thish ish sho good!" Rachel moaned at the taste of dinner, with her mouth partially full. Everyone was shocked to see the normally well mannered Raven being like that and laughed a bit

"Another satisfied daughter-in-law." Hope smirked, taking a bite of chicken.

'This is great! Cooked tofu, mashed potatoes, steamed veg, this is awesome!' Garfield thought as he plated his own food up.

"Can we have our reception at your restaurant?" Jinx asked

James immediately coughed at the sound of that, it was only a few days since he proposed to Rachel and the thought of another wedding so soon had lodged a food in his throat.

"Well, Of course. Though we'd have to build and finance it first." Fifi answered

"One phone call, one call and the place is built, Fifi. You know that." Attea answered while James' back was getting patted upon by Kori, knowing that was a bit too much for him.

"So... You're the biggest hero of your world?" Jason asked Ben Tennyson, clearly slightly doubtful

"Yep, that's right. Though I'm part of a large organization who helps the universe." Ben answered humbly. "I'm just the first line of defense."

"The first..." Krystal started

"... Last..." his wives quoted

"And best line of defence for every galaxy." James finished, the group having been quoting several important figures with that line

"...I guess I HAVE been riding that line for quite a while." Ben admitted with an embarrassed smile and a rub of the back of his head.

"Only for the past 10 years...dweeb." Gwen lovingly poked fun at him.

"Prove it." Jason said suddenly and it was like a needle dropped

'Ooh boy.' Both Krystal and James thought in a worried unison.

"Jason, come on. That's rude!" Duela snapped.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr Tennyson. I'm sure he-." Dick began to apologise

"Okay, I'll prove it." Ben answered simply "All of you, both the older group of Titans and the younger group, alongside Krysyal Vs me." he stated calmly

"A-are you sure, daddy?" Krystal asked nervously as Shen heard that.

'Oh crap.' James thought in absolute terror.

"You sure? No holding back or-?" Jinx asked

"Well, we don't want the city being destroyed, so I say holding back a little is fine." Ben answered. "I'm sorry, Fifi."

"It's fine. Children will be children, my champion." She nodded in understanding. He finished his meal and stood up, walking off with a confident stride the group had only seen in the Trinity the week before. Both siblings saw each other and KNEW what the other was thinking 'We're dead.'

The groups soon followed, only with James and Krystal bringing up the rear. The Titans were at the front, while Jason was getting a earful.

"Okay, be honest, Krystal. How strong has Dad gotten?" James whispered

"No-one's beaten him, not even in training at the Academy." Krystal admitted

 **GULP!**

James' matrix hand was shaking lightly. Seeing his family here was great and all...but THIS? And with what Control Freak said to him before he went to prison...didn't help much. However something about it... Looking at his family, both biological and the one he had built for himself, the fear and concern morphed into something else.  
It was courage and hope.  
He knew the outcome before the match started but he felt... A clear heart  
He would try his best

As they stepped outside, Ben took a few more steps forward. "Okay, get ready. I'll start off with something small." He spoke, selecting his alien. He reached down and pressed the black part of his right wrist band, a classic Matrix core appearing. He twisted it a few times before he grinned "It's Hero Time!" he called, an almost childish excitement in his voice for a moment, before he slammed his hand down onto the core.  
His hand shifted and changed turning into rock, before lines of blazing magma shot through and broken it apart. The rock grew up his arm, covering his chest and spreading over his body. His shoulders 'exploded', small fires burning from his shoulders. His Matrix grew on his chest, shining a bit for a second. And finally his head was engulfed into flames, his head becoming a rock like skull surrounded like a blazing sun almost  
 **"HEATBLAST!"** he roared, flexing lightly

'...shoot, that's cool!' Jason thought as he heard that name.

"Going with the classics, Dad?" James asked as he and Krystal readied their Matrix's

"When it works, it works." Ben smirked

"Titans, formation Gamma Five." Dick called out.

"Which one's that?" Aqualad asked

"This one!" Cyberian called as he unleashed his sonic cannon. Changing had turned into a Cheetah and raced forward while Blackfire and Statfire took to the sky

James has transformed into Blurr races behind his father, going to hit him in the back. He charged forth, but his father was ready. Ben had unleashed a shockwave of heat, a barrier of blazing hot heat that held back Cyberian's blast... And James ran right into it "AH!" James yelled in pain, forcing himself away

"James!" Argent yelled in worry. When Cyberian stopped his attack she replied with creating her glowing silver constructs, in this case a giant hammer, and slamming it down at Ben. Changeling followed her example and turned into a rhino, racing at Ben

Ben smirked, changing forms with his arms on his hips. Suddenly two red arms emerged from the light.  
One grabbed Changeling's horn while the other caught the hammer with a casual raised arm. The light faded revealing Fourarms, clad in a tight green sleeveless shirt and black pants with some distinct fangs. He was only using two arms, the other two resting on his hips

Over by Looma, she was biting her lower lip, seeing her husband in this form.

"You okay?" Krystal asked, helping him up.

"Little sun burn." He answered

Kori and Kom shot out a pair of Star-bolts at Ben, seeing he was a physical and not elemental alien. Changeling shifted into a smaller animal to slip out of his grip. Ben pushed Argent's construct away, letting the mouse Changing rush off, before he was engulfed in green light. A being made of purple stone stood there, slim with glowing pink gems protruding from its back and its hands being entirely made of the material. Its single green eye glowing  
Chromastone stood there, absorbing the Starbolts before he launched a rainbow light at the charging AquaLad.  
Another flash of light and Ben was.. Gone

Suddenly Karen regrew and cashed to the floor, Nanomech glowing as he changed into another form. XLR8 stood calmly, his black and white body clear as day with green bands around his arms and thighs. The balls his feet held where also green, his famous mask covering his face, and he took off after Bart

Bart was kind of cocky but also terrified at this point, after racing ML-E he KNEW this alien form wasn't as fast as a Speedster...but what is speed over experience?  
Bart tried to throw a lightning bolt at Ben's feet hoping that would slow him down, but Ben was crafty.

Suddenly XLR8 wasn't there... And Bart was pulled into the air by a flying red blue faster than Bart could see "AHHHH! HOLY CRAP! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"What's the matter? Never gone hyper-Speed before?" Ben asked as he was now Jetray.

"Your dad's wiping the floor with us; what're we gonna do?" Duela asked

"Keep trying our best?" James shrugged, the group trying to regroup as Krystal transformed into her Thep Khafin form

 _"Use this!"_ Ship added, giving her Lodestar's magnetic arm.

"What will using THIS do?" Krystal asked.

 _"Wing it."_ Ship answered.

James cycles through his aliens, trying to find one that could be an even match for his father.

"AHHHH!" Bart screamed as he dropped from a lower height. He was dropped on the water, groaning

Ben landed and became Anubis, the wolf alien howling. The group gripped their ears as Ben howled at them, forcing James to choose. **"SOUND-WAVE!"** His equivalent to Echo-Echo. A tall yellow skinned alien with black markings across his body, stemming from his Matrix at the center of his body to the ends of his hands and feet. Shouting back at an equal harmonizing sound, James cancelled out his father's howl.  
The two sonic's battled, the ground cracking under them

"Be still my beating heart." Selene fanned herself at the sight oif her mate in her species' form

Raven, Bumblebee, Jinx, Cyberian and Nightwing all attacked. The first four launching energy blasts whole Nightwing through a barrage of explosives...  
And they got a hit

The sound battle ended, the dust fading revealing Ben in his human form with a grin "Impressive." he smiled before he transformed without touching the Biomnitrix

James panicked as he saw his dead transform into a Hybrid! **"Humongoopsaur!"** He gasped realising which form it was. Ben was now a large green viscous dinosaur humanoid shape alien with a silver fish over his head.

"He can do that now?!" James yelled in slight fear before he turned into his Nechrofriggeon form and unleashed a cold air blast to try and freeze it

Ben squashed down as he dodged his son's ice breath. "You have purple wings? When did you get purple wings?" Ben asked as he jetted up his arm and grabbed his son.

"Let him GO!" Raven shouted, cutting off Ben's arm with an anti-light whip. The damage quickly healed however, making Ben laugh

"Powerful magic you've got there." he smiled before he changed into Terraspin

"Rachel, pull back!" James called out, as he was let go and breathed heavily on the turtle alien, hoping to freeze him.

"Why?" She asked as Ben began to spin and tornado them away and Raven tried to hit him...with ZERO effect.

"That species is immune to magic!" Krystal explained, trying to use her extra magnetic powers to try and use metal to hold her father back but he sent Raven flying

Nightwing, Harlequin, Robin, Batgirl and Ravager all charged ready to fight hand to hand. Ben replied by turning into TenTen, drawing some quarter shaft weapons as he expertly battled the five

"Hello~, Sexy." EightEight smiled as she saw her husband's alien form.

"Have to admit, you're well trained." TenTen commented, blocking and kicking the group.

"Thanks, trained by The Bat." Duela answered

"Trained by a flying rodent?" TenTen asked in confusion.

"'Batman', dickhead!" Jason snapped and got a sucker punch in. "Ow!" Nightwing was silent, amazed that his daughter was barley doing anything against this guy in hand to hand

'What's with this kid? It's like she knows what I'm going to do before I do!' Ben thought to himself, disengaging from the fight and transformed again. A mighty tigers road filled the island, muscles flexed and claws extended.  
Rath had arrived!

Batgirl's eyes widened as she saw the large tiger humanoid.

 **"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', LITTLE BATGIRL! NO-ONE MAKES RATH MAD AND HOLDS HIM BACK!"** Rath roared.

"Wow, Ben's ticked off." Helen commented.

"I think that little girl got under his skin." Hope agreed.

Krystal and James followed up, turning into their respective versions of Wildvine and Swampfire, hoping to pin him down with their vines.  
It didn't work  
"Ow! That hurt!" Krystal frowned as she lost her tendrils.

"Dad's gonna start tearing through everyone!" James followed up

"Hey, Tigger!" Cyberian called out, cold-clocking Rath as a distraction.

"What do we do?" Garfield asked as Cyberian was in a grapple with Rath.

Ben changed forms suddenly... Becoming Upgrade _"Fell for it."_ he grinned, merging with Cyberian's arm

"Hey! Get off me!" He yelled as Cyberian was now upgraded and transformed into a MUCH more powerful fighter and robotic being.

"FUCKIN' RUN!" James screamed

"James Tennyson, you watch your mouth!" Gwen called out

"Wow, lots of incredible gear here. Outdated but kinda cool." Ben admitted

"G-Get our of there!" Cyberian tried to fight back, but Ben was much more adept at this and turned Victor's laser cannons on the group and fired.

James flew down and turned into a different alien **. "PRISM-STONE!"** He got between the blast and began to absorb the energy, though this was WAY much more than he anticipated. He ground his teeth as he did his best, eventually falling to his knees when the attack ended

Garfield, in his anger, turned into a lion and charged at Ben  
Ben edged from Victor and turned into Wildmutt, grabbing Gar's face and slamming him against the ground. He growled before turning into Bullfrag to battle Aqualad. Aqualad saw how fluid Ben was with his transformations. Using water would make him use an electric alien or an alien that can revert it, hand to hand would have to do.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked James, trying to help him up.

"..." James didn't fully respond, either exhausted or embarrassed being bested by his father.

"Hubba-Hubba~." Attea smiled as she saw Bullfrag.

"Well, all of you ain't doing much to me. What can you do 'Aqualad'?" Bullfrag asked

"I can try and fight." He responded and got ready to fight like an Atlantean. The two fought hard and fast, Aqualad using water blasts and great strength but Bullfrag was VERY fast... And them Bullfrag fired a tsser gun point blank into Aqualad's chest. The Atlantian yelled in pain and, after a well fought battle, passed out. By now all of the Teen Titans where unconscious

"Jinx aren't you gonna Bad Luck him?!" Blackfire yelled, exhausted

"I have been!" she snapped, making the group scared

"What the HELL, Dad?" Krystal asked

"Hey, spending time with witches and fighting odds my luck's skyrocketed." Bullfrag answered, turning into a different alien and he evolved.  
Ultimate Kek wrapped up the unconscious Titans and moving them out of the way "Sometimes the luck changed me to a different alien then I wanted, I just changed back." he shrugged, the Titans extra shocked. They hadn't even noticed! He could change THAT fast that they hadn't even notice him occasional changing into the wrong alien and then correcting himself?!

Isis fluttered her hand and spoke in Egyptian as she saw her husband. But what it translated to was 'Oh, gods above, look at him.'

"Right, with them out of the way. Why don't you try and fight me now?" Ben asked

James felt like there was not much point in fighting anymore... And he noticed the other Titans where smiling. They where ready to keep going... And he grinned "Okay Dad." James said as he stood up and activated his Matrix "It's Hero Time!" he called, transforming into Gigasaur. The Evolved Humongasaur roared, Ben matching his son with a grin

"Brilliant." He whispered and transformed once again, turning into a different alien. Ultimate Humongasaur and Gigasaur clashed, their fists grappling as father and son fought

"What're we gonna do? It's Dino vs Dino." Garfield commented as he saw the two.

"Well James has a truck up his sleeve." Krystal reminded

James grinned and evolved into Perfect Gigasaur. He landed on all fours, the saws on his back gridjign against the chest of his father. Ben roared as his son's saw sliced into him, cutting away at his armoured chest. 'FUCK! That hurts!' He thought and transformed to get away.  
To do so... He went big

"Oh crap." The Titans gasped as they saw it.

 **"WAY BIG!"** Ben proclaimed.

"Yay!" Fifi's daughter cheered as she saw her daddy transform into a To'kustar.

"He definitely loves showing off." Fifi smiled as she got a little flustered.

"Come on, James. Can you fight me now?" He asked, his voice booming from above.

"You know what? Not the first time, Dad!" James growled as he twisted his Matrix to another alien.

"Yeah!" Krystal agreed.

In a flash James had become Titan, his evolved To'kustar, while Krysyal became her version of it

"Dude. That is so unfair." Garfield frowned, his own transformations could only get up to ten feet at most sometimes.

Krystal was a pale blue skinned To'Kustar, armed with red fins and arm spines, a protruding fin from the centre of her forehead, blue eyes and Ship barely able to stretch over her massive shoulder.

"Two on one? Let's see." Ben smiled and readied to fight.

"WATCH YOUR STEP!" Gwen called out, not wanting anyone to step on the kids, the Titans or even their home plus the three where standing ankle high in the water so lots of waves as they just stood there let alone move

The three began to battle, a massive powerful martial arts fight in the machro scale

"What do we do?" Jinx asked

"Simple." Nightwing smirked and pointed at Way Big **"Titans! TOGETHER!"**

Ben grunted as he raised both arms, blocking a kick from Krysyal before he was caught by a punch from James. He responded with an elbow to James' chest and knocking him into Krystal. Ben, Krystal and James were panting heavily. It was now those three together, father and children, siblings vs their parent.

"Think we can beat him?" Krystal asked as she tried to get up.

"Don't know. But I wanna see." he grinned

Suddenly Ben was assaults by a falling blue... Er... Green whale as well as a massive bio-electric blast from Bumblebee  
Cyberian roared as he unleashed EVERYTHING he had, every laser beam and rocket and more he had being unleashed in a massive assault

Statfire and Blackfire held hands, channeling all their power and unleashing a massive green and purple star bolt

 **"Azarath. Metreon. Zinthos. Azarath. Metreon. Zinthos. Azarath. Metreon. Zinthos."** Raven chanted as she held her hands out as far as she could, her body in a star position with her cape waving behind her. All around her hundreds massive spell circles formed, made out of golden anti-light. It was forming one massive intricate ruin scheme. Suddenly anti-light chains shot from the seals and wrapped around Ben, holding him in place. Ben screamed as he was being blasted by the Titans, showing that they were able to get back up even after ring knocked down.

"Your new family's kickass." Krystal smiled

"Yeah." James smiled softly before he grinned **"Titans! TOGETHER!"** he called, slamming his Matrix and evolving

 **BEST MATCH!  
**

"'Best Match'?" The Tennyson Family asked in confusion as they heard that voice from James' Matrix. The physical bodies of the Titans disappeared as James leapt our of the water and transformed into his evolved form, landing on the shore of Titan's Island and stand proudly.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

 **"PERFECT TITAN!"** The combined and evolved alien being proclaimed.

 **YEAH!**

Perfect Titan, a black and yellow armoured To'Kustar, green eyes, his Matrix around his waist like a belt and his centre fin was split in two, giving the impression of protruding eyebrows. The family looked in shock at the sheer difference of size they were. Krystal was a normal 50 foot To'Kustar. Ben was at LEAST 70 feet.

Perfect Titan, was about 6'5". The size of an above average human. The perfect evolved being raised his right hand fore-finger up to the side of his head and looked at his father. **"We've got the winning formula!"** Quickly making a pinch then followed a release, like he was waving; his voice sounded like a harmonious mix of ALL the Titans who combined into this form and then he moved so fast he seemed to disappear

"Wh-Where'd he go?" Helen asked in shock

"Couldn't YOU follow him?" Hope asked in shock

Helen just shook her head in awe and amazement.

 **BOOM!**  
 **THWACK!**  
 **CRUNCH!**

Ben was getting hit at such speeds he couldn't keep track of where James was! First his chest, then he toppled down to his knees and then his jaw was punched...at least he thought it WAS a punch.

Krystal crossed her arms into a right angle, charging a bunch of energy for the To'kutar's classic finisher _"Here, this might help."_ Ship spoke, giving Krystal an addition to her cosmic blast.

"Thanks, Ship!" Krystal answered

 **READY, GO!**

 **"TITANIC FINISH!"** Perfect Titan appeared and attacked with a powered up finisher. Ben looked up and tried to transform, only to be blasted in the face by his daughter and kicked in the back by his son and his friends.

"Ooh!" The Tennyson family winced as they saw the double attack of both Krystal and James.

 **SPLASH!**  
 **CRASH!**

Perfect Titan leapt our from the blast and landed onto the shore, still on guard since their dad wouldn't go down JUST from that.

 **FLASH!**

Suddenly a glowing green... Sun emergerged from the surf. Ben was in his Anodite form, the only male Anodite. A humanoid green figure made of energy, his hair a lighter shade if green which almost looked like flames

"Of course." James sighed as he saw his dad.

"Oh no." Krystal gulped

The wives looked at Gwen and Hope, knowing THIS form got them the most flustered "I think we all know where this is going." Gwen commented simply as she visible bit her finger to hold herself back

"Daddy!" Kitty cheered as she saw her father.

"Hey, baby." He waved before turning to James and Krystal. "That was a nice shot. Really got one on me." He then rushed forward and struck both of them, knocking them out of their transforms and knocking them out and since Perfect Titan was now back to James, The Titans were back too. All knocked down and out.

James was lying on his back, knocked out and down. Having taken the brunt of the attack. He had protected his family... And he had a massive grin on his face

"Ow..." Garfield groaned as he felt the pain in his face and stomach.

"Well done everyone. You got a few good shots on me." Ben smile, helping them up.

"Thanks, Mr Tennyson." Dick spoke, appreciating the lesson.

"How'd he compare to Trigon?" Vic asked

"Definitely...MORE dangerous and powerful. But...I don't know, he was holding back." Rachel answered

"But?" Kori asked

"I think we can beat my father." she smiled. The group smiled at that, helping each other up.

"You okay, son?" Ben asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He answered, getting up "Thanks dad. This was a big help."

"You're Welcome." Ben answered, giving his son a big hug.

"'Perfect Titan'?" Krystal asked

James chuckled awkwardly at that. "Yeah..."

"PERFECT! TITAN?" Krystal yelled in shock. "You! Merged! Small! Strong! HUH?"

"I think we broke your sister." Kom laughed.

* * *

*time skip*

"Thanks for having us over, James." Krystal hugged her big brother.

"Glad to have you over. Give me a ring when the wedding is coming." James answered, whispering the second part.

"Who else would I have for my best man?" she smiled at him

James felt a warm smile come upon his face as he heard that. "Make sure you choose your bridesmaids and hen-do carefully." making her giggle

"Love you, bro." Krystal answered, leading Eunice to come up

"I KNEW there was something different with your Matrix." Eunice pointed at it.

"I know." He chuckled. "You should've been here when I had a tri-combo alien form." He whispered making her interest rise.

"Wait; What was that?" She double took.

"I'm gonna miss you, Eunice!" He spoke in an over the top way, patting her back in a hug.

"No, no, no! Don't just-!" She gasped as she heard that, seeing her brother being a jester

"Mama. It's time to go." Her daughter tugged at her skirt "Mommy is going to be worried."

"R-right. I'm coming." Eunice nodded before turning to her step-brother. "I'll find out what you can do, James." She pointed.

"I don't doubt it." He smirked.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Isis asked

"I think...wait. Where's Luna and Atem?" Selene asked

"They were going to the bathroom." Victor answered

"The bathroom?" James asked

"Yeah, you know how it is before a trip." Victor answered. "Garfield's with them, if they don't get out in the next-."

"Here they are." Garfield walked in with the two with the three covered in water, soaked to the bone

"What in the name of-? Why're you three soaked?" Isis asked with a frown.

"Those taps where weird. We tried to get them to work and..." Luna mumbled in shame

"Were drenched." Atem answered, holding her hand. Upon hearing that, the family calmed down, being understanding.

"Well, it's just water, we can dry them off when we get back." Ben answered as he rubbed Luna's head softly

"Well, alright. I'm sure that'll be fine." Hope added.

"So, we'll see you later. Right, dad?" James asked

"We are always here if you guys want a day off." Ben smiled

"Don't tempt us, Mr Tennyson. We need to do things for ourselves." Dick answered

"Your tooth still hurting?" Hope asked

"Yeah, still hurting." Garfield nodded

 **SNAP!**

With a snap of her fingers, Hope fixed Garfield's tooth back to its former, and slightly better, glory "What the hell?!" he gasped a bit

"It's magic. Your friend isn't the only one who can make magic." Hope smiled. "'Twin' witches." as she hugged Gwen

"...Huh. Cool." Garfield answered simply with a casual nod. "Thanks for the dental work."

The two nodded with smiled. One by one the family entered the portal, returning home "I'm proud of you son." Ben praised, giving James a tight hug

"Thanks dad. That means a lot." The blue haired hero smiled softly as he returned the hug

"I'll see you later." Ben smiled "After all, you're family is waiting for you to visit any time. We know you'll knock this out of the park." he gave a nod before he added "Keep this world safe Jay 10." he said softly before he walked through the portal "Oh yeah! Happy birthday!" he yelled over his shoulder, one final call

"Jay 10?" James whispered, a soft smile on his face.  
The events of the past month washed over him and faded away.  
He didn't need to be like his dad, he was trusted to be his own man. His own hero. Control Freak was right about his fear and self doubt... But he can let those go.  
The acceptance from the Justice League? From his father? He knew it now.  
He... he was free. He was strong.  
He was James Tennyson. He wasn't just Ben Tennyson's oldest son  
He finally had his own hero name. He was Jay 10

He was at peace

"Happy birthday." Kori, Kom and Raven smiled as they hugged him. The sisters hugging his arms and Raven his back, the sisters kissing his cheeks while Raven nuzzled his neck

"And you're gonna be in for one big present." Jinx whispered as she and Karen snuggled agasint him

"Can... I finally join in?" Argent asked with a blush

"Sure." Raven nodded

"Let's get you to bed." Duela smiled as she picked Cass up and walked inside

"It is late." Bart grinned and followed

"Well, that was an eventful day." Terra smiled, eager for what was to come soon

"Yeah. I better head home." Gar nodded

"Have a safe trip." Terra nodded

* * *

*? *

Terra panted as she emerged from the ground, her body made of stone... And the first thing she saw was the three dead bodies.  
Dick  
James  
... And the green, limp, hand of Garfield

"No! No! No!" she yelled. She couldn't belive she was seeing the dead bodies of her friend, of her lover and her brother. It couldn't be... She couldn't have lost all of them!  
But her grieving friends prove that wasn't the case.

They where gone.

She cried, looking out the waters. She saw the dead body of Trigon slumped against thr destroyed Titans Tower.

They had won... But was the loss worth it?


	25. Relaxing At The Beach!

**IMBADATNAMES:** Hannah and Wataru are going to be more important... come arc three. For the rest of this arc they will be background and side characters as they... well... get use to the 'real world'

 **Howlstone16:** Thank you.

 **Guest** **chapter 24 Jul 14** : Maybe

 **Skull Flame:** YOU FORGOT BETTY!? HOW COULD YOU?!

 **61394:** Thanks. Thank's for the long time support man

 **jasongd:** Glad you like it man. And thank you for all the support.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yes he has. And hey, of course _you_ would be the first were the first to review the Two-Hundredth chapter! HAHA! Thank's a lot man, for all the support.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yeah, he definitely has.

 **jasongd:** Thank you very much.

 **61394:** Hey, it's Grey's current crowning achievement.

 **Skull Flame** : Yeah, it's hard to keep track on all of Ben's kids at times.

 **darkboy18:** Ehh...Firestorm is on 'superhero probation'. True, that might help but...It's up in the air. Wait and see when 'big bad demon-daddy' and 'brain in a jar' will come.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Thanks, it's been fun doing this.

 **chadcalebt:** I think the correct name is 'Lenopan'. But we'll see.

 **Guest chapter 24 . Jul 14** : Thanks for the praise. And wait, there's more to come.

 **Howlstone16:** Hope that's going to happen too.

 **IMBADATNAMES** **chapter 24 review 1** : Yeah, time travel is gonna happen. When? Only we know. Also 'Yujo' is Japanese for 'Friendship'.

 **IMBADATNAMES chapter 24 review 2:** They'll make an appearance again.

 **iBest14:** Please don't clog the reviews with spam. Also, it's up to Grey.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Here is a new chapter!

And I am REALLY happy that this chapter is not TOO short.

I mean after the past few chapters, and the chapters to come, I think you'd excuse me if I _had_ to have a shorter chapter. But I didn't! WAHOO!

Also, some sad news. I am taking next week off, meaning no updates on the week of the 22nd of July

My Grandfather passed away the night before I am finishing editing this (I am writing this Friday the 19th of July. My grandfather passed away on Thursday the 18th) and I just... Need some time. I am sorry

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 24: Relaxing At The Beach  
**

* * *

It was about a week since The Tennyson family had come to visit, though the Titans had learned a valuable lesson in pushing themselves further to be better heroes, it still didn't mean they couldn't relax AKA it was beach day

Almost everyone was there: The Titans, of course, the New Teen Titans, Sarah Simms, Summer, it was just them as a big family. Duela sighed happily as she stretched, clad in a green and purple bikini "This. This is the life~." Duela whispered as she lay next to her fiancé.

"You can say that again." Dick nodded

 **SPLASH!**

"Who's for a swim?" Aqualad and Garfield asked as they were in the ocean before Garfield became a dolphin. Garfield's children cheered and ran towards the sea, turning into various sea animals to try and swim, like a school of fish.

"Hey, Stay together now! No splitting off!" Summer called out to them, wearing a tiger stripe bikini.

"I think they'll be alright." Rachel answered, wearing a black one piece swimsuit, not unlike her costume.

Cassandra was making a sandcastle, clad in a black one piece with a yellow bat outline symbol on her chest. Plus a modified cowl which showed her mouth and eyes

"Do you think Cass is too hot in that?" Kom asked Kori.

"No. I think Dick and Duela know what they are doing." She responded, as both she and her sister were practically nude in only a string bikini with both bikinis being purple "Plus they have their whole secret identity situation."

"She does look cute in that though." Bart commented wearing yellow and red shorts, alongside his mask

"Jump in the sea, Speedster." Kom joked, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ha!" James laughed, clad in shorts made up of several shades of blue as he cooked on the barbaque

"Need a hand, James?" Sarah asked as she and Victor sat close by.

"I'm actually fine, but thank you." James answered as he turned over a veggie-kebab. He WAS cooking a lot of food but he didn't mind. Especially after his mother forcing the banquet last week

"Any burgers ready?" Victor asked

"Um...another minute I'd say." James responded, checking one of the larger burgers.

"Mmmm~" Rose yawned and stretched on her towel, clad in just a tight orange and black bikini

"Sleeping well, Rose?" Jason asked as he was wearing a thin red hoodie and black shorts.

"I would if a certain man would rub lotion on me." she grumbled, glaring at James

Jason flinched as he saw her. "I err...well. Sorry."

"What're YOU apologising for? You've done nothing wrong." She answered

"Right." Jason nodded, looking at Cass with a soft sigh

"Still pining for her, Robin?" Rose asked as she looked at him with her good eye.

"N-No, I'm not!" He blushed "She's technically my neice! That's weird!"

"Not by blood, which I get. James is married to sisters, his dad is married to his cousin." Rose answered "And I think his siblings, Luna and Atem, like each other."

 **CRACK!**  
 **SHATTER!**

"HUH?" Jason's mind was broken as he heard that. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Yo, Changeling! Roast corn!" James called out.

"Yeah!" he cheered, rushing over

"Who wants burgers?" James followed up.

"How can you think about food at a time like this?!" Jason snapped.

"...Cause we're hungry?" James responded.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Nightwing asked in concern, hearing him yell making his adopted brother shut up and look away

"I'll take a chicken burger, please." Sarah asked.

"One Chicken." James answered, plating one up.

"I'll have a-." Victor began to ask.

"Double burger with bacon. One step ahead buddy." James answered, passing it to his friend.

"Thanks man." Victor smiled

"Got a tuna steak for Aqualad." James continued

"Thank you James." Garth nodded as he took the food

"Kori, Kom-." James continued as he handed out and replaced the food.

Jason continued to look at James, seeing how easy he was with all this incest in his life. His mother was his father's cousin, his siblings were in love...was HE going to follow this trend? He honestly felt a bit disgusted. But at the same time... He turned to look at Cassandra, who was sitting next to Bart as the two ate with Cass listening as Bart talked and talked and talked 'Dude, take the hint. She's NOT into you!' He scowled as he felt jealous spark through him. Cass was just so cute and amazing and fun and perfect and...

 **POKE.**

"Earth to Robin, you there buddy?" Duela poked his cheek gently, to get his attention.

Jason ignored her and ran towards the sea 'IT CAN'T BE! I LIKE HER?! I LIKE CASS?!'

 **SPLASH!**

He dove straight into the water to cool off, trying to calm down. But honestly, he was trying to ignore his feelings.

"Robin?" Cassandra blinked

"Hey, you got a bit of..." Bart said, using his thumb to brush some ketchup that had stained her cheek away "There! All clean!" he grinned at her softly making her blush

Cass looked at her burger and nodded as she hoped to hide her blush

"I think there is some young love in the air." Kori commented as she pointed to Jason, Cass and Bart.

"I think James was a little more awkward though." Rachel answered

"Hey!" James responded. "...that's fair."

Jinx giggled, clad in a pink string bikini as she bit into her hotdog "You know, I don't think we ever properly thanked you for helping get our husband out of his fear." Kom followed up.

"Oh no. You guys did. MORE than once." Jinx smirked

"I guess that's true. Oh, thanks, hun." Karen answered and took a tuna steak.

"Not too hot for you?" Dick asked.

"Nah, and if needs be, I can go 'Volca-Doll' for a bigger fire." James responded

"Yeah, What is with those names you came up with? Where'd you get them from?" Garfield followed up "I mean they are a mix of cheesy and bad."

James groaned as he heard that, and KNEW they were bad. "Yeah, yeah I know. But, I never WAS that creative in that regard." He answered with a sigh "I just thought it was time I name them. I'm glad I have access to all the aliens I might need now."

"Fair enough." Garfield answered

"Where did the funny two go? They were nice?" One of Garfield's children asked.

"Tommy, hush." Summer frowned

"You mean 'Wataru' and 'Hannah'? They're around, we got them set up in an apartment." James answered "We are letting them get use to this world before they start working with the Teen Titans."

"We're you a shuper-hewo in dat other world too?" Another child asked cutely, that and was having some difficulty speaking fully

"I could have been but I wasn't needed." James smiled as he kept handing out food

"Thank you." The little child answered as she took her food.

"I'm glad you let us come, Garfield." Summer spoke as she and Garfield say together.

"Of course. We're all family." he smiled

"Speaking of, how're your other girlfriends?" Victor asked

"They're spending the day resting and cleaning." Gar admitted

"Oh, okay." Victor answered

Cass walked over to Duela and tugged on her hand.

"Yes sweetie?" Duela asked

"Castle?" She asked, wanting to build a sand castle...but she WAS hungry.

"Let's have some food and then we can make a giant castle. Kay?"

"Kay!"

Bart smiled and suddenly around, making a sand statue of Cass being badass "Ta-dah." He gestured to it.

...

"Jerk." Jason grumbled at Bart.

Cass blinked and blushed at the act, smiling at him "Cute."

Bart shrugged off Jason's comment and smiled, proud to see he was making progress with getting close to Cass

"Thanks James." Argent smiled, clad in a black and silver one piece, as she took her food "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, but everyone else comes first." James answered as he kissed her cheek

The group continued to eat, adding more to their plates and having drinks. Cass and Duela were now making a large sandcastle. James sat down on the sand, taking a good look at his family. He looked at his left hand, his wedding band and looked at his wives...and thinking about the future.

* * *

*dream sequence *

 _James was walking into a living room, removing his shoes; he looked some years older, almost like his dad, having a stubble beard and wearing a suit_ _"Daddy! Daddy!" Two young voices cheered as they ran up to him. Two children, not faceless but had their eyes covered by their natural blue and purple coloured hair._

 _James smiled and hugged the two as they jumped into his arms_ _"Hey!" He asked joyfully. "How're you doing? How was school?"_

 _"Good!" both smiled_

 _"Yeah? That's great." James hugged them._

 _"Hey, is daddy home?" A more mature Kom's voice spoke, coming from the kitchen._

 _"Yes mommy." he teased, walking into the kitchen_

 _Inside he saw Kom, wearing her purple clothes and an apron, in James' mind he saw her as more mature and beautiful. "Hello, love. Good day at work?"_ _And one by one his other lovers appeared_ _Kori, looking like a cute mother. Raven, a beautiful librarian. Jinx and Karen, sexy teachers._ _It was his own little fantasy world, and to be honest...it WAS a little vanilla._

* * *

*end dream sequence*

James was just looking out to the sea, almost like he was in a trance "Thinking of something nice, James?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Rachel. Yeah, I was." He nodded. "Just thinking about...us."

Rachel reached down and grabbed his hand. "I know, I could feel your joy and love." He smiled and kissed her softly, pulling her close and letting them just relax in the sun

"Ah~, l'amour." Jinx sighed with content and happiness as she dropped down dramatically, hugging James from the other side. James didn't flinch and just accepted the hug, smiling that his girlfriend was still being her goofy self.

"Can I join in?" Argent asked

"Okay, but THAT side. One more here might wreck his back." Jinx winked

"Don't I get a say in this?" James quipped

"Please?" Argent asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." James responded. She smiled and lay down next to him, holding him close. By now Cass, Bart and the Logan kids where having a sandcastle and competition

"Who's making what?" Aqualad asked as he saw them and the young kids all gave loud yells of answers, all getting overtaken by each other

"Okay, okay. Calm down!" Garfield called out, trying to get them to calm themselves with a proud smile

"What do you think?" Bart asked Cassandra as he showed his castle... Which collapsed

"Gone." She pointed at the crumbled castle.

"I-what? How?" Bart double took. He lowered his head, sighing sadly

"Build?" Cass wondered, holding a child's spade for him.

Bart smiled and nodded... And was hit in the back from by a random ball, sending him crashing into Cass' Castle "Ptoo! OW! Who threw that?" Bart shouted. He stood up, seeing Cass looked a bit upset about this. He growled and turned in the direction of the ball, seeing a bunch of laughing collage jackasses talking to bikini clad cheerleaders who where showing as much skin as possible like that would solve all their problems for the rest of their lives. Bart growled as he looked at them and got back up. "HEY!" he yelled, rushing over

"Oh no, should we stop this?" Duela asked as she saw him run over.

"... Let's see for now." Dick frowned behind his mask, trying to hold back from beating those guys

"What the hell was that for?" Bart glared at the head college jerk.

"Huh? Hey, back off kid." one frowned

"What gave you the right to throw that ball at her?" Bart glared

"Like we care about some kids in costumes?"

Bart glared up at him, while his friends and their girls laughed at Bart and he moved at Super Speed. To Bart, everyone looked like they were slowed down to a crawl. But to everyone else, Bart was a blur with yellow lightning for a brief second while he got to work and he had returned to Cassandra's side as he looked at his work. The college students all had their swim stuff changed with the others, except the girls had multiple shirts put on. So basically, guys were wearing bikinis and he girls were layered up. With buckets and paint dropped on them all

"Wha! Hey! What the hell?" Each of them screamed in confusion and anger.

"Want to start again?" Bart smiled at her

"N-no way!" One answered,

"My fucking hair!" The girls shouted and tried to get the paint off, tearing off the shirts.

Bart sat next to Cass, smiling as he held out her padel to start a new sandcastle

Cass blushed and leaned forward, kissing his cheek and with that, Bart laughed goofily with a blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks." he smiled

* * *

*time skip*

The group were back in their Tower. Rested and relaxed as the sun was setting, the group wearing towels like capes or slightly wrapped around them

"Are you SURE you don't need us to carry anything?" Victor asked James, who was transformed into his version of Four-Arms.

"I'm fine. QuadSmash can handle it." James smiled, his metal four armed form flexing a bit

"You know, I DID wonder what a 'Perfect QuadSmash' could be like." Duela commented

"Wait, really?" He asked

"Yeah. Do you get eight arms, do you become like 'Perfect Titan', but I'm not that picky."

"... That's a good point." James blinked as he looked at his Matrix "Anyone want to dare me?"

The group looked at each other, with Garfield's children half asleep so the result would be a less one sided "YES!".

The Teen Titans raised their hands, except for Jason, who seemed to only have his hands in his pockets because Bart had his up; and Aqualad who didn't mind either way.

James's lovers were the ones who tipped the scale, having their hands up for it "Guess it's unanimous." James answered as he put the bags down. He smiled and cracked his knuckles before he pressed his Matrix. The second set of prongs extended, his Matrix now in its eight pointed star formation, as a yellow light washed over his body and he changed

His body had grown to a deep bronze-ish black, like copper that had been over the flames a bit. He was now nine feet tall with his four arms having intricate armour plating all over them, almost like they where being kept together. His chest had a few 'seams' on it, looking almost like it opened. He also had a series of spikes on his shoulders and down his back

"Well? What do you think?" James asked with a gruffer voice, not scary, but casual and friendly. Though with the physique you could guess he could snap your neck at any moment. His girls all smiled and blushed at the voice, moving awkwardly

 **TINK, TINK.**

"Alien metal. I'm honestly a little jealous." Victor commented, clinking the metal on James' chest.

"Bio-metal." he corrected

 **SQUEAK, SQUEAK.**

"Reflection." Cass commented as she rubbed the metal like a mirror and she saw Bart flexing behind her making her smirk slightly. Jason grumbled, not wanting to say anything, but...he just didn't know WHAT to say.

Soon the group entered the tower, the day having been amazing

"I think this lot are tired." Summer whispered.

"We've got their beds ready." Jinx answered

"Yep. We where all set for the day." Dick nodded. The group all gathered in the living room not long after, the kids having gone to bed. The group stayed up a bit later, watching a movie or two before they started heading to bed.

"This is your room?" Sarah asked as she looked around Victor's room lab

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Victor said in embarrassment "Not really anywhere to sleep, but I can get you a blow up mattress or something. I do have a few."

"Victor, it's fine." she smiled, kissing him softly "The night will be fine, I know it."

* * *

*with Garfield*

With Garfield he was curled up with Summer on his bed, Summer gently rubbing her husbands kitten head "Today was wonderful. The kids are going to remember today for years."

* * *

*with Duela and Dick*

"So. Someone is being an over protective papa." Duela commented as she emerged from the bathroom, naked and drying her hair

"Yeah." Dick admitted, naked and relaxing on their bed "I just never thought that... Cassandra would... actually start liking Bart."

"She's growing up." Duela smiled, curling up next to him "But hey, if he hurts her then we can always break his legs?"

"Good idea." Dick smiled, kissing her "Do you want another?" he teased softly

"Dick! I'm too young!" she laughed "I need to watch my figure, I need to stay sexy!"

"You'll always be perfect to me." Dick smiled and kissed her

* * *

*with Bart and Cass*

"I... had fun today." Bart blushed, the two outside her room "I know you don't really talk and you might not even fully understand my words, but I had a great time today and I hope you did to."

Cassandra was silent as she looked at Bart... and kissed him on the cheek, although their lips brushed slightly, and she went back into her room with a slight skip

...

"Hehehe!" Bart giggled and grinned, rushing to his own room

* * *

*with Jason*

Jason slumped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was trying to work this out.  
Did he... really like Cass?  
Sure she was cute, beautiful and badass. The two got along amazingly but...  
No, no he couldn't like her. He couldn't.  
Could he?

* * *

*with Rose*

"Hmm~! Fuck yeah!" Rose moaned as she openly fingered herself, remembering the form of 'Perfect QuadSmash'. James' personality in that sexy and powerful body, she imagined the powerful rough fucking he could give her while still being loving

* * *

*with Garth*

"Today was rather entertaining." Aqualad commented to himself as he prepared to go to sleep, being VERY glad to be part of this team

* * *

*with James*

James yawned as he entered the bedroom in just his underwear... and saw Kori, Kom, Rachel, Jinx, Karen, Tara and Argent all lying on their bed either naked or in their underwear "I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I?" He asked with a sigh and a soft smile  
The girls all shook their heads, smiling and licking their lips

James laughed and got into bed, smiling at them happily

Today had been perfect

* * *

*? ? ?*

The surviving Titan's had gathered, rain falling around them. It had been a month since it had happened... since the final battle with Trigon.

Since the three bravest heroes they knew died to save the world.

 _James 'Jay 10' Tennyson_

 _Richard 'Dick' Grayson-Wayne_

 _Garfield 'Changling' Logan_

The Titan's stood there around several graves, looking down as their friends and loved ones where lowered to their rest. They all wept, their loved ones gone. And they weren't alone either as the likes of Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and more where there as well. As well as the entire Tennyson family

Wives and girlfriends have lost their lovers. Fathers and Mother's have lost their sons. Children had lost their fathers

"Daddy." Cassandra whimpered as she looked down

Bart sighed and held her hand, letting her lean against him "I'm here." he muttered to her

"What are we going to do?" Kori whispered, putting a hand on her pregnant stomach

"We have... to stay together." Rachel muttered, the scars of the battle being highly visible on her. Both physically, emotionally and mentally

"We have to raise the kids together." Tara nodded

"It's what James would want." Argent nodded "Do our best to raise them. If we work together, we can do it."

"As a family." Kom nodded with a sigh

"... Has anyone seen Rose?" Jinx asked, Karen shrugging

The white haired girl stood atop a hill, looking down at the funeral while wearing a trench coat "I am sorry James." she muttered

"You ready to go?" a voice asked behind her

"Yes." Rose nodded, pulling her mask on and turning around. Walking out from behind a tree was Deathstroke "Teach me father. I'm ready... to follow in your footsteps."


	26. Legend of Shiva Part 1 Meeting Mother!

**Zanotronxl** : Learn how to actually speak. Use proper sentence struction and have your sentences make sense so I know what you're asking me

 **Skull Flame** : DADDY DICK MODE!

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Maybe

 **Yo-yo-yo** : Current arc. And thank you.

 **IMBADATNAMES** : Ben WOULD probably call his Kryptonian form "UltraBen" but yeah, those names are stupid

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Thanks man

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **IMBADATNAMES chapter 25 Jul 20 Review 1** : James has a bit stronger constitution than that. Also, yes.

 **IMBADATNAMES chapter 25 Jul 20 Review 2** : Yeah...Ben's broken as hell.

 **Yo-yo-yo** : Yes, it's called foreshadowing.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Wait and see what happens.

 **Skull Flame** : Well, crap's gonna hit the fan.

 **Mr. unknow** : That's an understatement.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Thank you all for those kind words. And understanding I needed the time.

... now for some fun again!

... with a deep character based mini-arc that Ghost and I accidentally made slightly depressing!

YAY!

... *facepalms* Me and my luck

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 25: Legend of Shiva Part 1 Meeting Mother  
**

* * *

The sun was shining on a new day. The New Teen Titans were waking up to start their morning routines and ablutions.

We start with the leader, Argent, as she gets out of bed. She was dressed in just a black and red see-through Teddie. She walked into the bathroom, stripping her small bit of clothing as she went, and got right into the shower. She nearly shrieked at the cold water but bit her lip, the cold water waking her up and the water soon turning to the correct temperature

'Stupid heater.' She thought, until the temperature was just right. "Ah~." She grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered it in her hands before applying it to her hair. She stayed under the water for several minutes, washing her hair and body, before she got out and dried herself. She applied a deodorant and some other similar products before she sat at her make up table and got herself ready

"Much better." She commented and began to apply it all. She soon finished and pulled out her costume from her wardrobe. Her iconic black costume with her tri-colour stripes in her leg. She smiled, the black and silver outfit clinging to her body nicely

"Good morning, Tower." She smiled hopefully as she got up.

* * *

*with Aqualad*

He awoke from his bed and looked out to the window, wearing only a pair of black and blue shorts before he leapt out of the window and dove into the ocean.

He dove down, taking off like a torpedo

 **SPLASH!**

Gar splashed loudly as he swam deep into the waters and saw the fish and creatures of the deep near the shoals of the tower.

He smiled, nodding lightly at himself

* * *

*with Rose*

Rose grumbled and moaned as she awakens. She was a bit of a sweaty mess, having had a lucid and luscious dream about James...on par for a Wednesday. She got out of bed, groaning at how messed up her bedsheets where once again. She grabbed the sheets and threw them to the dirty wash-pile and walked to the bathroom.

"Just great." she mumbled, going into the water

She turned on the taps and hoped there was enough hot water for a shower. She grinned, using some simple body wash to remove the sweat from last night

"Phew...thank goodness." She whispered and dried off, grabbing her eyepatch so she didn't have her eye exposed. She ran her hand over the wound, looking at herself sadly in the mirror. Sighing heavily, she felt herself a little ugly. Since she thought 'He wouldn't want to be with someone like me.'

She ran her fingers across the scar; she thought she remembered how it happened.  
She hated that Blood manipulated her mind so much. That she let him.  
There was nearly an entire YEAR of her mind that she was a mental slave with two different lives in her head from the years before. And a third 'timeline' from when Blood tried to break the original Titans

She placed her head against her reflection of the mirror and sighed heavily, still trying to recall it but knew that whatever Blood did to her was near-permanent. Her mind... Her life... She felt like an alien in it.  
Like she didn't know who she was.

... Once again she drew this thought line to James.  
She knew the crush she had with him, the relationship they had been building, in the 'third mind' wasn't real... But it was the only positive she could clearly remember and 'hold on to'. According to her father she had a brother and a mother, she had a normal childhood, but both mother and brother where missing and she could barely remember them. She had no good memories about her father, outside of what she THOUGHT where Blood's thoughts. That she was obsessed in following her father's footsteps and cut her own eye out to be like him

But James was... He was a constant, confident, KIND aspect she could remember and was still there.  
She didn't want to admit it... But he was all she had

'Okay. Today. I...I have to talk to him. Today.' She told herself, motivating herself to do it 'At least I hope so.'

* * *

*with Bart*

Bart was sleeping heavily in his bed, his arm sticking out over his quilt and quietly snoring. He was jolted away from his alarm, groaning and finding his bedding tented again "Ohh...I lost my dream!" He grumbled, getting up and removed his quilt and pyjamas to the bathroom. As he went there he grabbed his fleshlight, cursing this aspect of his powers. The others didn't notice but he was growing faster than them 'Dang it, dang it, dang it! S-so good!' He thought as he came in the flashlight and calmed down.

For the third time in a few seconds. He needed to work out all his lust as fast as early as possible every day. He didn't want any... Awkward moments around his team mates.  
Especially Batgirl  
'Cass~.' He thought happily, still pumping the fleshlight while imagining her. How pretty she was. How cute she was. How much she expressed herself with her body language because of her limited vocal ability 'Oh, FUCK!' He moaned and climaxed into the fleshlight, much more than he did previously. He panted as he went limp for a few moments, his body not moving as he finished his morning session.

Which took half a minute.

He held himself up as much as he could, regaining his breath. "Phew. That. Was great." It always was when thinking about her.  
Sure she was rough and tough and hard to talk to at times but...  
He honestly, truly, liked her

'How do I talk to you?' He thought nervously. He really wanted to ask her on a date. A real, proper date. The New Teen Titans had been a team for nearly five months now. They'd gotten to know each other a lot and her birthday was apparently coming up from what he'd heard from her parents. He wanted to prove himself to her, make her like him, but he kept... Making jokes and being him, stuff he did when he was nervous and the past week...he HAD gotten close to her. Even if it was just a little. 'I think... I think I can do this.'

* * *

*with Jason*

Jason was sitting up in bed, having not gotten enough sleep, because he was unsure what to say and do around Cass. So he spent the entire night training. He had just finished up doing some kickboxing on his punching bag to toughen his legs up "I'm still nowhere near as good as her." He admitted and sat down on his chair. He felt like he couldn't improve, no matter what he did. Being in Dick's shadow, being overshadowed by Bart in liking Cass...he felt like there was nothing he COULD do. He sighed... And a call came through his computer "Hello?" he asked

 _"Robin."_ the voice of his mentor replied _"... What's wrong?"_ he asked, instantly changing subjects when he saw Jason's face

"I... I just feel worthless sometimes." he muttered "I'm not the best detective. Best fighter. Best with tech. Best acrobat. Best leader... I am on everyone's shadow."

 _"Jason. You care for people. That is your strength."_ Bruce urged _"It is true you aren't the best in the aspects you've listed... But you are good at all of them. A jack of all trades. Finding yourself takes time. But you will be amazing."_

"Thanks dad." he nodded "So, why did you call?"

 _"To warn you. Lady Shiva has been spotted in your area. She is powerful and dangerous so be careful."_ Bruce instructed _"She is an assassin, undefeated in battle. The deadliest woman to ever live."_

"Right." Jason nodded

 _"Also... Keep an eye on Cassandra. Keep her safe."_ Batman added

"Why?"

...

 _"She's Cassandra's birth mother."_

* * *

*with Cass*

The lights in the near fifteen year olds room was off, leaving it blanketed in darkness. In her giant bed the Asian girl slept... In a massive cocoon of black quilts that had yellow bat symbols on it. It felt safe, warm and quiet, until the radio clicked on, the classical music station filled the room and woke her up. She growled and buried her head into her pillows and pulled her quilt tighter around herself, trying to block out the music and sleep more. It lasted for about a minute before it switched off, leaving Cass in silence once again when suddenly her computer started making loud noises. Cass grumbled as she got out of her bed and turned the computer on, Barbara appearing on screen

 _"Hey sleepy head."_ the red head greeted and smiled over the video call

Cass blinked and rubbed her eyes, the brightness of the screen was ONE way of getting her up. "Hi." She waved tiredly.

 _"Cassandra. You know that if I didn't call you'd sleep until three in the afternoon."_ Barbara frowned

"Sleepy." was Cass' only comment making Barbara face palm slightly

 _"Cass, you can't just sleep the day away."_ Barbara answered. _"How've you been feeling?"_

"Good mama."

 _"That's great to hear. Have you made friends within the team? Dick says you're making friends."_

The mostly mute girl hummed, nodding with a small smile

 _"Oh, Cass. I'm proud of you."_ Barbara responded _"And your birthday is next Sunday, I have a big party planned!"_

"Birthday?" Cass whispered in shock and tucked under her quilt again, almost jumping under it

 _"Yes, your birthday."_ Barbara giggled _"Did you forget?"_

"Hm!" She hummed under her quilt, not wanting another birthday.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Barbara asked with worry _"Cassie. Please come out."_

"Birthdays. Bad." Cass mumbled.

 _"Why? Why're birthdays bad?"_ Barbara asked in concern

"Not home." Cassandra said from her cocoon

 _"Cass."_ Barbara sighed as she saw her cocooning herself into a bundle with her quilt.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Cass got up and grabbed her nearby batarang that she kept in a drawer while also quickly getting dressed

"Cass? You up yet?" Rose's voice called through

...

"Yes." Cassandra nodded, waving good bye to Barbara before she ended the call

"Well come on, it's time for breakfast." Rose followed up as Cass walked out of her bedroom, clad in her suit from head to toe "Wow, already dressed." Rose blinked, to which Cass nodded simply. "Alright."

The two went to the living room, seeing everyone by Jason there 'Jason?' She wondered in confusion.

"Morning everyone." Gar waved to them.

"Hi."

"Who's hungry? Before Bart eats everything." Argent asked with a smirk

"Hey!" Bart huffed

"True. He DOES have a fast appetite." Rose agreed, adding to the joke.

Bart huffed louder, glaring lightly

"I'm sure they're just joking, Bart." Gar answered

Cassandra sat next to him and patted Bart's arm

"Thanks, Cass." He answered, wanting to hold her hand in response but he did hug her slightly. Unfortunately, it was caught by Jason who was standing in one of the corridors

"Grr." Jason growled softly, looking away

"Huh? Oh, Jason. You're up." Argent noticed him through the dark corridor.

"Hey." he said casually and walked inside

"Sleep well? We-...You look exhausted." Argent asked before seeing him.

"I'm fine."

"Well, alright. Cereal?" She offered, holding a bowl.

"Please. I got a call from Batman." Jason nodded

Each of them froze as they heard that. "Granpa?" Cass asked

"Wh-what did he want? Did we do something wrong?" Bart gulped

"No... He wanted us to keep an eye out for, and take down, someone called Lady Shiva." Jason lied

 **CLATTER!**

Rose had dropped her butter knife, hearing that name. She heard it a few times from her father "He wants us to stop WHO?!"

"Lady Shiva." Jason answered

"Who's this 'Lady Shiva'?" Gar asked

"Only THE deadliest woman on the planet!" Rose snapped. "And one of THE deadliest assassins!"

"Oh?" Cassandra blinked

"Then...what do we do?" Gar asked

"And what's the assassin ranking?" Bart asked

"Dad is the second and Lady Shiva is the first." Rose said simply "But even then they are very close."

"And Batman wants us to FIGHT this woman?!" Bart asked in worry

"We have Cass." Jason pointed out

Cass pointed to herself, almost shocked to hear that Jason was praising her.

"Cass you have NEVER lost a fight! You can read ANYONE! You can kick her ass before she even knows which foot she will kick with first! Plus we have the numbers on her! Rose is as good as her dad! Garth is super strong! Argent has those constructs! And I'm here to back you up! We can beat her!" Jason urged

"Noted you didn't mention ME, Jason." Bart grumbled lightly.

Cass blushed at Jason's praise, true she COULD do all that...but was she ready for this level of villain? She'd never heard of this woman before but... No. They had confidence in her  
And they were right, she never lost a fight before. In fact she beat Rose in every spar they'd had before without much trouble  
"Okay." Cass nodded confidently.

The others nodded, all of them determined. They wouldn't fail

 **GRUMBLE...**

"...Breakfast THEN Shiva." Jason mumbled

* * *

*elsewhere*

Somewhere in Jump City, we find the corpses of many people lying dead, with only two people left standing.

 **CRACK!**  
 **THUD!**

Sorry. ONE person left standing.

The woman was tall and of Asian descent, standing in the dark alley and from what one could see, she was wearing black. But only on her legs. She turned on her hell and walked, as if they whatever she had done were as casual and pointless as buying a hot dog

'Nothing. These weaklings were nothing.' She thought to herself as she emerged from the alley, revealing herself to the world

This was Lady Shiva.

Black haired, Asian features, wearing a dark red leotard that covered her arms and torso but left a diamond-shaped breast-window for her cleavage, black armoured trousers with a cloth-cover at the front and a curved sword that was left undrawn. Not that it NEEDED to be at this point. She almost never needed this weapon, her mastery of hand to hand was so on point that there were rarely opponents that required it. She even carried a gun hidden behind her back, but in the past year she had only used it once and that was because she had thought of a joke when killing a royal after slaughtering his entire staff

She needed a challenge. A REAL challenge. She had heard about these 'Titans' and hoped that THEY could give her what she wanted

But only if they crossed her path. The protégé of Batman, alien princesses, a powerful sorceress, a shape changer, a luck manipulator, a mainly mechanical man, a human who was tens of aliens in one and several others... Those young adults may finally be the challenge that she had always wanted.  
The ones which would fulfil what she'd desired for many years

For now she had a job to do

'Now. Where to go.' She thought as she looked at a burner phone.

* * *

*with the Teen Titans*

"Okay, so...ANY idea where to find her?" Argent asked as the group travelled the city

"Well, I don't know." Jason answered

"If my dad told me ANYTHING about Shiva it was this: she ALWAYS has a contract when traveling. Meaning she's here to kill someone." Rose answered "Or she's bored and going around killing people because she's to meet someone, doing the killing on the way."

Cassandra shuddered at that, disgusted at the idea someone could kill so casually. Especially someone as skilled as this Shiva

"You okay, Cass?" Bart asked in concern.

Cass shook her head, after hearing about Shiva. Considering how she read people's bodies as a real language in and of itself, seeing people die was the most hideous and horrifying thing she could ever see. So this situation, this foe, disgusted her like she'd never known

"We'll stop her before she kills her target." Jason answered as he felt slightly guilty but determined

* * *

*flashback*

 _"She's what?!" Jason yelled_

 _"_ She's Cass' biological mother." _Batman stated clearly._

 _"Cassandra... Cassandra's mother?" Jason muttered in shock and horror_

"I know this is a lot to take in, but please, be careful." _Batman answered_ "We don't know why Shiva wasn't involved with Davis Cain while he raised Cassandra. We don't know if she payed attention to Cassandra as she grew up. Or even what Shiva wants. Avoid her at all costs."

 _"...Okay. We'll avoid her. But...where IS she right now?" Jason asked_

"In Jump City. My sources suggest she is after a man called Clinton Browl, a prominent shareholder in SkyDrill Oil." _Bruce instructed_

 _"Anything on him? Like...He's taking bribes from the mafia? Cutting corners in his company? Jaywalking?" Jason asked_

"Just a generic playboy." _Batman stated simply_ "Probably wanted out of the way so someone else could seize control."

 _"Okay, good to know." Jason answered, nodding his head as ideas began to pass through his head_

* * *

*end flashback*

"Hey, Jason. You there?" Rose asked, shaking him out of his flashback

"Yeah, I'm fine." he nodded

"I'm gonna scout ahead for anything. Okay?" Bart asked He kissed Cass' cheek and ran off

Jason grumbled as he saw that, though Cass didn't seem to mind. He actually saw her cheeks twist lightly, like she smiled

"So what's the plan? I doubt we're just going to go in guns blazing." Rose asked

"Hard to tell." Argent commented "After all, we don't know her target or where she might be. Hard to strategies like that."

"...I err. I MIGHT know." Jason answered. "I got a lead from Batman."

"And you didn't tell us yet, why?" Garth asked with a raised eyebrow

"I. Didn't have a plan yet." He answered, trying to think of a convincing lie...but went with the truth.

Argent rolled her eyes and looked at him. "That's what a TEAM is for."

"Sorry."

"Look, we can't do anything about it NOW, let's plan when Bart-" Rose began to speak

"I'm back. And...Th-there's corpses. **hurp**!" Bart zoomed back and held back his vomit; though he DID go to a trash-bin before coming here...the sight was gruesome though. Sure some were killed and didn't have any visible damage. Others... Not so much

"How many?" Rose asked

"Didn't count." He responded, falling to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Oh I don't think I'll be able to eat for the rest of the day." and that was a STATEENT for a speedster to say

Cassandra sat next to him and patted his back

"Thanks." He gulped, trying to calm down.

"Okay, now the plan." Jason spoke as he revealed Lady Shiva's target

* * *

*elsewhere*

Lady Shiva was scouting her target, seeing the rich man going to a black car, one of a dime a dozen around the city. She followed, killing some security guards who tried to stop her with a few strong punches that stopped their internal organs

'Too easy.' She thought with a frown.

The driver of the car seemed to speed up as Shiva came into view of the mirrors. She frowned, drawing her sword and throwing it. The driver was stabbed from behind, his head falling against the wheel and the car crashing

The man inside crashed forward into his seat, smacking his head on the front seat and bruised.

Shiva walked up to the wreck and almost ripped open the door to reveal the whimpering rich man. Some people were almost dead by this, others would be clinging to life; THIS one was a whimpering mess. "Pathetic. Die with some dignity." She sneered with disgust, raising her arm back to preform one simple strike and end this... When she jumped and back flipped, dodging a blast of water that would have sent her flying. She landed where she jumped from and span on her foot, no wasted movement with her position barley shifting, to see the Teen Titans behind her "The children?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"We prefer 'New Teen Titans'." Garth answered

 **"Titans, Go!"** Argent ordered

Rose and Jason rushed forward, going in a pincer movement to catch Shiva off guard. Shiva moved to the left slightly, dodging a slash from Rose and striking to hit Jason. Her fist hit Jason's ribs, cracking them and sending him crashing to the floor

"Robin!" Rose gasped before she tried stabbing with her blade. Shiva replied with simply grasping it by her hand and twisting them, basically throwing Rose using her own momentum

Bart rushed forward, ready to strike Shiva at super speed... And landed a hit across her jaw thanks to his sheer speed. Shiva was silent and froze for a moment, reaching up and rubbing her jaw "A drop of blood. Impressive." she nodded

Bart was ready to try and hit again, never thinking that he'd get a hit in. He'd have to try and get another in. He started running as fast as he could, running circles around her

Argent raised her arms into the air and started throw her constructs at Shiva

Shiva tried her best, blocking and deflecting the constructs while becoming light-headed from Bart sucking the air out of her. She threw her arm out suddenly... And hit Bart in the throat.  
And then she started an assault

Bart flipped over, clasping his throat and tried to breathe. Argent was shocked, seeing Bart flipped and Jason out of the fight. But Bart wasn't finished with. Shiva pulled him up by his hair and gave a series of rapid strikes. A series of quick punches and chops to his chest and shoulders before she kicked his thigh and flicked his head  
He fell to the floor, some blood dripping from his mouth

Rose charged in with a roar, giving a series of fast and powerful slashes with her sword while Garth joined her with blasts of water and his own brute strength and resilient atlantian body

Cassandra, meanwhile? She was frozen in fear.  
She could read people, know what they were about to do before they did... And with Shiva...  
It was almost the opposite. It's like Shiva knew what the others were doing and so her mind WAS faster than her body. Striking with skill and knowledge and power.  
Cass... She knew she'd loose

She felt...fear.  
Frozen completely in fear.  
She finally met someone who she couldn't beat.

Rose fell to the floor, her eyes rolled up into her hair from a palm strike to her head. Garth went flying and crashed into a car, unconscious

"As I thought. A distraction...barely passable." Shiva rolled her arm gently and grabbed Jason by his hair. She threw him into the air and gave a spin kick

 **CRACK!**

Jason's leg sounded like it was broken...at least. He HOPED it was his leg or a limb of some kind. Cass saw Jason being kicked like a ragdoll by this expert...this murderer. She had to go down there. Shiva looked at the car and saw the man had escaped, using the other door, while all the commotion was happening... And Cass charged, giving a leaping kick that hit Shiva in the back of her head

Shiva gasped, feeling pain right in the back of her head as she slammed into the car's frame, leaving a cut on her forehead and a bruise on the back. She stood there for a few moments... And smirked, pulling herself up. She turned around, looking at the girl in black who was in a fighting stance "You got me." She commented as she looked at her. "Almost no-one gets me, not the first time at least."

Batgirl was silent, staying in her battle stance as she read Shiva's body movements... And shifted to the side, dodging the expert assassins punch

"Impressive." Shiva commented before she continued to throw blows. She and Cassandra kept up at this, Cassandra noticing how Shiva seemed to be able to do... The exact same thing she could. And Shiva noticed the same

'She's... Like me?' Cassandra thought, striking at Shiva's stomach to disorientate her but her attack was blocked

"You had a killer blow right in front of you and you didn't take it. Why?" Shiva frowned, knowing Cassandra could read her body like she could

Cassandra didn't respond, she tried to fight back, to attack Shiva's joints to paralyse her... And then Shiva actually tried

She struck right in Cass' body, feeling the young girl's bones crack and her stomach push backwards. Kicking Cassandra away. The kick ripping the bottom of Cassandra's mask, revealing half of her face and Cass coughing up blood, her teeth stained red from it and she was flung back and onto the concrete floor. Shiva turned silent as she looked at Cassandra, walking towards her almost menacingly. Her heels clicked as she walked, kneeling in front of her. She grasped the girl's hair and pulled her face up, her eyes widening a bit as she got a good look at it... and she recognised it. She pulled off the mask and examined Cass' face...and saw something reflect in her eyes. She recognised how she fought. It explained how she knew how to read the body, how to fig-

"Hey away from them!" Argent snapped, having been frozen in fear but forced herself to act when Cassandra was unmasked

...

"You need to get those four to the hospital. The two humans and speedster have an hour at most before their internal bleeding is fatal and irreversible." she ordered, standing tall and picking Cassandra up. She held her in one arm, turning to Argent "If you try and stop me you'll be just like them. No one will save them. Your choice." she stated before walked away

Argent looked at Shiva and tried to choose the right decision...so she grabbed her communicator, letting Shiva take Cassandra away. "Argent...Argent to Titans. Need. Medic. Help."


	27. Legend of Shiva Part 2 Rise of Ms Cain!

**Jss2141:** Yep

 **Zanotronxl:** She did.

 **chadcalebt:** *points at **any comic** Shiva has been in* That's what she does.

 **61394:** Exactly. Shiva is dangerous.

 **Skull Flame** **:** Exactly.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** **:** Yeah, battle of the mothers.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **B.E.A.T.N** : It's not going to be pretty.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : These chapters were very sad for me and Grey. So...It's gonna hurt.

 **Skull Flame** : Yeah, he did.

 **61394:** Yeah, Jason messed up. And for future reviews, when listing off people can you add commas to separate them? It just looks like a single person with so many powers.

 **Zanotronxl:** It's possible Bio-mum would want to rejoin with her daughter. Well: beyond Herculean strength and durability, alien bio-metal skin, beyond Herculean stamina and endurance, sonic claps, Herculean-level leaping; just as a start.

 **Jss2141:** That may be true, but isn't that the same for any teenager trying to prove themselves of something? Plus, when you compare yourself to others who do stuff better than you, you feel worse and try to compensate.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Yo everyone, here is the newest chapter

I hope you all enjoy as Cassandra has to deal with some personal identity issues

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 25: Legend of Shiva Part 2 Rise of Ms Cain?!  
**

* * *

"She. She took, Cass." Argent panted, being put into the hospital. "Shiva took her. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I might be the LEAST intelligent guy here, but even **I** know not to mess with someone called 'Lady Shiva'." Garfield added.

"And THE deadliest woman and assassin on the planet." Dick answered

Duela grabbed Argent by the dressing gown and pulled her close. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know! I had to save the others!" Argent yelled and cried, shame filling her "Batman ordered us to take her down!"

...

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Dick roared, punching a wall

"Sir, please. Patients are-" The nurse tried to calm him down...but he just saw how pissed Dick was and backed off.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna fucking KILL him!" Dick pushed through

"Nightwing!" James snapped, grabbing his friend "Listen! Why would Batman do that when he could have called US or just called both teams! This doesn't make sense!"

"Tori. Who told you about Batman's 'orders'?" Rachel asked

"Robin." she admitted, the group looking sadly at the operating room doors where the four injured members of the team where being treated

"Ro-? Robin did?" Dick asked

"...No. No way." Kom shook her head.

"He's not THAT dumb." Jinx agreed. "Why would he?"

"I don't know. But we're getting Cass back." Dick answered, wrenching himself out of James' grasp

* * *

*elsewhere*

Cassandra mumbled weakly as she awoke, seeing the room being dark and empty. She tried to look for anything as a marking point for a map. But no, nothing. No windows. No lights. Nothing. She was just alone in the dark. She wore her suit minus her mask, cape, belt, gloves and boots

Suddenly a door opened, Shiva walked in with her arms behind her back

The light blinded Cassandra slightly, having been used to the dark, she would be seeing spots for a while until her eyes adjusted again.

Shiva walked towards her, looking intensely at the young bat "The daughter of Davis Cain." she commented casually "I didn't think I'd see you working alongside heroes."

Cassandra flinched as she heard her ex-father's name. She wasn't a 'Cain' anymore; she was a 'Grayson' and a 'Gordon'.

"I know you won't remember me. You have not seen me since the day you were born. However I am happy your father trained you properly. He had been able to teach you how to read the body as I do."

Cassandra was confused; what was this woman saying? Who WAS she to her? How did she know her ex-father and herself?

Shiva continued to look down at Cassandra and smiled a bit, her black painted lips twisting into a smile you could barely notice, and commented "Your mother is proud."

Cass' eyes shrunk back into her head...it. It ALL came together. The reason Shiva could read her movements. The reason she took such an interest with her...WHY she was ALIVE. "M-Mother?"

"I slept with David Cain because he was one of the deadliest men alive. I wished to have the most powerful child to pass on my own power to." Shiva explained to the near 15 year old without answering the actual question. No real emotional attachment to the words said

Cass looked at Shiva, seeing the icy cold stare in her eyes. She was a killer, through and through. But there was some emotion there

"Tell me. Why didn't you strike any killing blows? Or even attempt them?" Shiva asked

"C-can't." Cass whispered.

"'Can't'? What do you MEAN you 'can't'?" Shiva glared

"Can't." Cass repeated.

"...Can't? Or 'WON'T'?"

"Scary."

Shiva sighed as she realised it "So you only learnt speech recently. When did you first kill?"

"Seven." She answered, though timidly, trying not to give much away

"And you saw death through his eyes. Like you where the one dying." Shiva hummed "The horror, unimaginable horror, the pain... And then nothing. By your hand. When did these Bats take you in?"

"12. 13."

"Ah...I see." She nodded as she stood up and walked away.

"Where?" Cass asked as she finally stood up, asking where she was going

Shiva didn't answer, she walked out and shut the door behind her, leaving Cass in darkness.

Cassandra fell to her knees, she didn't know what to think. So... so many thoughts where rushing through her head, more than she knew what to deal with.

That monster she was horrified by the sound of. The fighter she KNEW she would lose to.  
They were her mother.  
Her mother who took her, who wanted her to know the truth. Who, from her body language, ... _loved_ her?!  
But if she loved her... why did she leave?  
Why was she a monster?  
... when was her real Birthday? She didn't know  
... who was she?

Was her life all a lie?

* * *

*With the Titans*

Duela and Dick were still panicking, still sitting with the New Titans. The four where our of the operating room now, resting and Bart was the first to wake up

"H-Hnn..." He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, though his throat felt liek it went through a blender. Luckily speedster healing factor was already dealing with it. He looked around, seeing Jason and Rose and Garth in similar states to himself only unconscious

"Kid Flash!" He heard someone yell, looking up he saw Argent who hugged him "You're okay!"

"ARGH! A-Argent." He yelled in pain, still sore from the operation.

"Y-You're alive." Argent cried as the adult Titans entered

"Kid." Nightwing said, holding himself back

...

...  
"Where's Batgirl?" Bart asked as his heart dropped in worry

"Shiva...she took her." Argent answered sadly. "We fucked up."... And Bart began to panic. His heart monitor was going so fast it alerted the nurses in case he was going into cardiac arrest.

"Sir, Sir. Calm down." The nurse spoke but he was pulling his stuff off his body

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND HER! WE NEED TO SAVE HER! SHIVA MIGHT KILL ME! LET GO OF ME!" he yelled in panic

"Bart, Bart, STOP!" Argent tried to hold him down, only for Raven to calm him down using her powers.

"Shiva took her... Because we failed." he shuddered as he was forced to calm down, crying

"She what?" Jason muttered, his eyes opening

 **Zoom!**

"What did you do?!" Bart hissed as he slammed Jason against the wall "You've been acting weird since you gave us Batman's order! What did you do?!"

"I... I didn't mean to..." Jason cried

* * *

*with Cass*

Cassandra sat on a wooden floor, hugging her legs. She was alone, shivering in worry. What was this murderer going to do? ... What was her MOTHER going to do?

'Need to. Get out.' She thought to herself, trying to muster the words.

Suddenly the door opened, Shiva walking in and dropping a plastic bowel filled with some form of food in front of her. Cass flinched as she saw it. What was she doing with it? Was it poisoned?

"Eat, daughter." Shiva ordered "You are hungry. Eat. This food is perfect for a warrior's body."

Cass' hand shook and her throat became dry. But she snatched the plastic bowl and ripped it open. She ate almost like an animal, a way she ate when she lived with Cain and during her first few months after being adopted

Shiva didn't respond with words, she just looked on at her, seeing her eat.

Cassandra soon finished and burped lightly, rubbing her lips against the back of her wrist

"Better?" Shiva asked as she saw her child finish.

Cass nodded, her head low

"Good. Follow me." Shiva ordered, her arms behind her back

Cass nervously stood up...and began to follow. If she didn't, she would probably get hit. She felt fear and followed Shiva, her head low and her feet padding across the wooden floor of... Wherever they were. She wanted to talk, as much as she could, to ask 'where are we going?'  
They soon came to a stop... In front of a wall... With baby pictures of Cass stuck to them, the pictures going from when she was new-born to age 7 "Wh-what?" Cass looked on at this all. A memorial of her life.

"Davis sent me pictures of your progress every month and I kept them." She explained "You are my daughter, my heir, after all. Until age seven, at least. Your performance began to decline, according to him, so I considered his experiment a failure. Instead I kept only the important ones. At least until you turned 13 and shortly after David was imprisoned." Shiva pulled one picture from her pocket, a picture of a 13 year old Cass. Taken a week before the mission to Gotham where she escaped, her first 'mission'

"Failure?" She whispered in worry, seeing the picture.

"Yes. Davis wished to create a second me, a successor to me, an heir. Someone with my abilities, as dangerous as myself. An immortal legacy. Lady Shiva throughout history." She said, putting the picture of the 13 year old Cass on the wall. Small, almost looking like a preteen. Dirty, scared and angry "I'm afraid the late growth spurt you suffered was from my genes. David believed that since your training had gone 'downhill' as he said after a test he believed he failed and we should try again. I turned the disgusting man down and kept in contact for news on you. And then, of course, you disappeared after he was imprisoned."

"W-Why?" Cass asked sadly, wanting to run.

"Why what?" Shiva asked, reaching up and placing her hand on a Cassandra's shoulder. An iron grip that was also reassuring, controlling but guiding

"Why...Track me?" She asked, trying to mean 'Why did you continue to keep track of me?'

"Simple. You are my daughter. Even if David gave up on you, I had faith in your development." Shiva explained, using her hand to gently turn them around towards a mirror

And Cass saw her reflection, standing side by side with her biological mother. Almost...identical. And she had grown a lot from when the BatFamily had first found her  
She was now taller, her head coming to Shiva's chin. Her body muscular and toned but still having feminine curves with c-cup breasts instead of being flat. Her short black hair in a short messy bob, partially from her mask.  
And her face, it was identical to Shiva's

"Do you see, Cassandra? We are the same." She whispered. She reached up towards Cassandra's chest and tugged, ripping the bat symbol from her chest and leaving a gap showing off her bare cleavage as she had just thrown her suit on over her naked body this morning "You aren't like them. Like mother, like daughter. I never doubted your potential my dear."

"M-Mother?" Cass whispered as she heard that...that word. It resonated with her. She reached up at the ripped bat on her chest which mirrored the boob window on Shiva's own leotard

"Yes, 'mother'. Come, Cassandra. I've MUCH to teach you." Shiva answered as she held Cassandra's chin and lead her backwards

Cassandra gulped at what her mother meant...and by her mannerisms; Cassandra was going to learn 'MUCH'.

Suddenly Lady Shiva pulled out a syringe filled with an orange liquid

Cassandra looked at it and then at Shiva, almost like she somewhat KNEW what she was going to say.

"Are you ready, daughter?" Shiva asked "Because if you don't co-operate..." she shook the needle lightly, clearly giving Cassandra the choice. Openly stating if Cassandra refused the needle had a drug in it to mind control her

Cassandra gulped as she looked at her mother. At this close range. At this point. If she refused, she WOULD be controlled...but her friends, her team, her new family...she would have to leave them behind. "T-Titans. Safe?" She asked

"If you behave." Shiva nodded, running her fingers over Cassandra's cheek "You have my word, and Lady Shiva always keeps her word. Now, daughter, shall you be a good girl and come with mother?"

With a solemn nod. Cassandra gave her answer. "Yes, Mother." She answered

* * *

*at the hospital*

"You did WHAT?!" Dick snapped as he slammed Jason against the wall

"I. Thought. I thought we could-" Jason choked, riddled with pain as he was slammed into the wall.

"You WHAT, Jason? Thought you could take on THE deadliest assassin in the WORLD?!" Dick yelled "When Bru-Batman TOLD you to STAY AWAY?! SERIOUSLY!? Are you REALLY that STUPID?!"

Jason could only say one thing. "Yes." This was HIS fault. HIS choice. All this was on him. "Cass... I thought there was no way we could loose with her on our team."

"Why did Shiva even want to kidnap Ca-Batgirl?" Bart asked bitterly

"...Cause she's Shiva's daughter." Jason confessed.

...

"What? Did. You. Say?" Dick asked, tightening his grip on Jason.

"Batgirl...She's Shiva's daughter." Jason responded.

Dick couldn't believe it. Jason had THIS to tell them? He loosened his grip on Jason...only to him to be lifted up and grabbed by Bart, whose fist was vibrating so fast he could punch through Robin and grab his heart.

"YOU STUPID FUCK!" Bart yelled at him as he held raised his hand, holding himself back. He WANTED to do this, he wanted to shred Jason's heart for what he'd done, but he held himself back. He dropped Jason to the floor, his hand slowing down to its normal state. "I. HATE. You." Was all he could say before he stepped away from 'his friend'.

"We can get her back." Duela urged softly

"Dee." Dick frowned as he heard that.

"We CAN. Get her back." Duela answered, now ignoring Jason as she saw how much Bart cared for her daughter

"But what can we do? She kicked OUR asses." Argent frowned, giving her comment.

"You weren't prepared. WE will be." James answered "All of us together."

Argent looked down and walked away

Jason hugged himself, staying quiet...he deserved to be alone now.

The Titans, however, were formulating a plan. How to get Cassandra back and to stop Lady Shiva.

James followed Argent, trusting the others

* * *

*Time skip*

The Titans had been released, leaving quietly and luckily, the nurses and doctors agreed that they were 'never there'. Victor was trying to track Shiva while Gar and Rachel had taken to the sky to do so their own way.

 _"Anything, Cyberian?"_ Raven asked as she scanned the city with her magic.

 _"Not yet."_ He answered in annoyance

James frowned, seeing Argent by herself. He sighed and walked over to her "How're you feeling, Argent?" James asked tenderly, trying to be comforting to her.

"Terrible. I suck... I failed as a hero. As a leader." she mumbled

James sighed gently, rubbing her shoulder. "Look, you may've failed, but you didn't have all the information. Don't blame yourself for that."

"I FROZE!" she snapped "I NEARLY LET MY TEAM DIE BECAUSE I FROZE IN FEAR! I AM THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF MY TEAM AND FOUR MEMBERS OF MY TEAM NEARLY DIED AND ONE WAS KIDNAPPED!"

James held her and stopped her from yelling even louder "Ssssh. Ssssh. Tori, Tori. It's not your fault." he mumbled

"But...But it is." She whispered, wanting to cry in James' arms.

"If I had known who I was fighting when we first faced Deathstroke? I would have froze as well." James urged softly "You freezing? It was natural. What happened... it was terrible. It was horrible. But you are strong. Let's save Batgirl. We can do it, together. I know we can."

Argent sniffed and nodded. "Thank you." she whispered. James smiled and gently held her chin, kissing her black lips softly. Argent kissed back happily, though she DID feel a little bruised. She did feel her heart jump at that

* * *

*elsewhere, time skip*

Cassandra followed Shiva dutifully "Now, Cassandra. I will be helping continue your training." Shiva spoke "This man will be your first step. Understood?"

"Yes mother." she nodded, looking at herself as she passed a mirror. She was wearing a red and black leotard costume, almost identical to her mothers, her hair allowed to flow freely and she had her face exposed. She was unused to this, having her identity known. Her family had beat into her the importance of a secret identity. However right now she looked... identical to her mother, only younger.

"Are you ready?" Shiva asked as she walked to a door.

"Yes... mother." Cassandra nodded with a bowed head, feeling disgusted about what would happen... and who knows what

Shiva then opened the door and Cassandra walked inside, going to fight this 'man' she would have to face.  
To kill this man her mother had been hired to kill

The man was wearing a torn and tattered suit and shoes, scared out of his mind...and stinking of piss from fear. "Y-You. You're going to kill me? Please. Please." He begged. "Make it stop."

"Here you are." Shiva commented "You took an annoying amount of time tracking you down. However this city did give me ONE good thing. It gave me the chance to find my daughter once more." she reached up and ran a finger along Cassandra's neck almost sensually "So I believe that I owe you a thank you."

"I-I'm sorry! Please! Let me go! Make it stop!" The man begged, crying for release, begging at Cass' feet "I'll give you whatever you want! Please!"

Cassandra took a step back and gulped, feeling disgusted and torn

"What if I told you to kill a baby? Would you do that to be allowed to live?" Shiva asked

"K-Kill a baby?" The man asked, seeing a way out

"That's right." Shiva answered.

"Yeah! I-I'd kill a hundred! Just let me live!" The man begged

Shiva was silent and turned to Cassandra, judging and inviting her

Cass' eyes widened lightly. This man wasn't lying, she knew.  
She felt disgust, anger fill her body and horror

"Here." Shiva commented, giving the man a knife "There are a few sleeping in the next room, go ahead. And you can go free once you have done the deed."

The man grabbed the knife and nodded desperately, kissing Shiva's feet several times in a desperate attempt to get in her good graces, before he ran towards the back room

"What are you going to do?" Shiva asked her daughter, crossing her arms "Either kill him or let him kill babies, your choice."

Cassandra shook on the spot for a few seconds...but she couldn't let BABIES be killed! And knowing her mother...SHE wasn't lying. She ran, rushing at the man and tackling him into a wall

"HNN!" The man grunted. "L-Let me go! I want to live!" He lashed at Cassandra wildly, the knife in his hand almost slipping out of his hands.

"N-No! No kill!" Cassandra cried as she instinctively struck his chest... and suddenly he stopped moving. His eyes glassed over, his breathing ceased and he fell limp, his hand dropping the knife and slumped onto Cassandra. Cassandra quickly pushed him away on instinct.. and then froze. She looked down at her hands in horror, her body shacking. Her blood ran cold, heart stopping.

She... she... she killed him!

Cass shook and cried, rocking lightly as she felt like her world was crashing down around her

"Well done daughter." Shiva praised as she pulled Cassandra to her feet... And was pushed away

"No! Get away! Killed! Killer!" Cass yelled

"Calm down my dear. It's fine. Yes you killed. But you're like me. It's who you are." Shiva praised as she cupped Cassandra's chin "Mother is proud of you. The guilt will go away soon. Mother promises. Everything will be fine."

"Fine?" Cassandra whimpered. Her mind a mess. Her body weak, her soul dirtied, her mind a swirl. She went limp and let Shiva pull her close, hugging her

"Yes. Soon your fame will grow, as will your skill. Once you let yourself take life, your weaknesses will fade. In a few years you will be as good as I am, maybe greater." Shiva praised "Your power will be immense. And in this world power is all that we truly have. You will become like me. People will worship you. For power is all people care about."

"People... Worship you?"

"Yes my dear. Mother has religions based around her. Thousands of people worship her as a goddess of death, openly sacrificing themselves for me."

"Cult."

"I guess you could call it that, yes." Shiva smirked softly "After this we are going out. We have many birthdays to catch up on, and we need to bond."

"Bond?" Cassandra asked, crying. Her birth mother wanted to know her?! "When... Is my birthday?" she asked, he'd adopted family having used the day she met Barbara and the group as her birthday

"January 26th." Shiva smiled, the nail dropping for Cassandra. Her birthday, which was just over a week away, wasn't her birthday "I left the next day, but I made sure to have a special mediation session every year for you."

Cass couldn't help but cry. This woman... Her birth mother... She cared, unlike David Cain. In her own way.  
Her life... it seemed like a lie... while this woman was real

"See? That pesky guilt is gone now." Shiva said as she pulled back "Now. How do you feel?"

Cassandra grew deathly silent, thinking about it. Casting a glance at the body, at the man SHE killed "I-"

 **CRASH!**

The Titans and New Teen Titans crashed through the roof, light filling the dark building

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Duela roared as she brought down her hammer


	28. Legend of Shiva Part 3 Life Choices!

**Skull Flame** **:** Yes... that's... that is EXACTLY what happened last chapter.

 **GriffonicTobias:** Fuck off

 **Vaderz:** Eventually

 **Mr.** **unknow:** No

 **Shootbing Star Dragon 3000** **:** *shrugs*

 **Jss2141:** Yes. Because she doesn't understand that sort of love anymore

 **deverest:** No. No it wasn't. It was the **WORST** line!  
I mean... **REALLY?!  
** Molly Weasley has no connection to Bellatrix and it was more or less stated she was only good at spells to do with housework... and yet she somehow killed such a powerful and skilled Death Eater?

If it was Remus or Tonks, getting revenge for Sirius, it would have worked. Heck it would have made extra sense with Tonks since her mother was kicked from the Black family tree and Tonks' mother was Bellatrix's sister.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yeah, it's tough. Maybe. And it's just going to get worse.

 **Mr. unknow** : Molly Weasley from Deathly Hallows, actually. Though the line COULD be used in Aliens.

 **Vaderz:** He'll think it's overkill to use his Kryptonian form for just Lady Shiva.

 **GriffonicTobias:** Wouldn't you?

 **Skull Flame** : Wait and see what happens.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And here we are with the grand finale of this special three part arc!

Which will be followed... by another three chapter arc!... yeah... *rubs my cheek*

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 26: Legend of Shiva Part 3 Life Choices**

* * *

We are in a warehouse, a place where Lady Shiva had tricked/forced Cassandra into killing a man. The assassin was now holding onto Cassandra, the two talking. Shiva was talking, getting into her head

"See? That pesky guilt is gone now." Shiva said as she pulled back "Now. How do you feel?"

Cassandra grew deathly silent, thinking about it. Casting a glance at the body, at the man SHE killed "I-"

 **CRASH!**

The Titans and New Teen Titans crashed through the roof, light filling the dark building

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Duela roared as she brought down her hammer

The two Asian warriors jumped away, staying side by side. Shiva as calm and cool as ever and Cassandra wide eyed 'M-Mummy.' Cass thought as she saw Duela

"The Titans. Finally." Shiva smiled "And you brought the children again. Interesting."

"Not. ALL of us." Bart answered bitterly, not immediately noticing Cassandra there from the strange outfit she wore. He almost thought there was a mirror next to Shiva

"Give us back Cass." James spoke clearly, a little scared because of this woman's reputation before they noticed her beside Shiva

"Now why would I give my daughter back when she is happy beside her real mother?" Shiva asked as she held Cassandra close, the Titans shocked and confused by the act as well as Cassandra's outfit

Cassandra was looking down, wearing the same outfit as Shiva.

"Cass? What're you wearing?" Duela asked in shock.

"Yeah... What are you wearing?" Bart blushed and gulped, she looked beautiful in that outfit

"What? Like mother, like daughter." Shiva smiled, a hand on each other Cassandra's shoulders from behind as she kissed Cassandra's cheek in an over the top fashion leaving a black lipstick mark in her daughters Asian flesh

Cass flinched as she felt that kiss, embarrassed and scared to see BOTH sides of her family seeing her like this. After she'd done... That

"Let her go!" Nightwing hissed

"Oh? You think she wants to leave after what she did? Or would you even WANT her back after what she did?" Shiva mocked before she whispered to Cassandra "Tell them. Tell then what you did."

"Cass? What is she-?" Nightwing asked

"Kill." Cass interrupted.

The word coming from Cass' lips stunned the group.

"I. Killed. Someone." Cass clarified, holding back tears, exposing what she had just done. Pointing to the body "I killed. Like mother. It's... Who I am..."

"No. NO! That is NOT who you are!" Bart answered

Shiva frowned and pushed Cassandra forward, silently instructing her to fight

Duela looked at Cass and felt heart-broken; she didn't want to believe it. "Cass." And as she said that, Cassandra was in a fighting pose.

'I can't go back.' Cassandra thought in self horror, she didn't think she could live with herself. Her family would never trust her again; they would never truly love her again

Duela walked forward towards her, looking at Cass with each step.

'Lamb to the slaughter. Show her, Cassandra.' Shiva thought to herself, while indicating to Cass but Cassandra was shaking, crying

'I can't... Hurt her...' the Batgirl thought. Shiva frowned and pushed past Cassandra, using her head to urge her to attack the others 'N-No.' Cass looked up and shook in fear.

James readied his Matrix on an alien...He'd need something to hold back this woman...if only for a moment.

Shiva rushed forward and started battling the adult Titans.

James flashed in yellow as he transformed into an alien, Raven used her magic to block Shiva's fists, Nightwing was battling her using his own martial arts. But Nightwing and Duela where being thrown around, James had turned into SonicWave and blasted her into a wall. She hissed and threw her sword, dodging Raven's magic blast

"ARGH!" Raven screamed as she felt the blade cut her arm.

Cyberian aimed his cannon at Shiva, with a paralysing blast and shot and his arm cannon was shot by her gun "ARGH! Shoot!" He yelled, grabbing his arm, though a gun like that shouldn't have made this much damage.

Cassandra fought back her tears, charging at the Teen Titans

"Cass, wait don't-!" Bart tried to get through to her, dodging her attacks

 **CLANG!**

"She's our ENEMY, Flash!" Rose blocked her attack with her sword.

Cass felt her heartbreak at those words, her eyes looking fogged over as she accepted that. Argent created a force field around Cass, trying to keep her in check, but with only one arm she couldn't keep full concentration. Cassandra threw some explosive at the bubble, making it crack and shatter from Argent loosing focus

Bart ran around behind Cass and tried to hold her back, not violently, but in a hug. "Cass. Please. Don't do this!" Cass froze... And slammed her head back, slamming it against his nose. Bart grunted as he was slammed, landing on his ass from Cass' attack.

James was having trouble holding Shiva back; true, as Soundwave he could rupture her ears, but she could read him like a book. And whenever he tried to give a powerful strike she turned her attention onto him. He had to try something else 'Viscous? No, she'd destroy the disk, my normal state? Ripped off wings!' He thought "But... There's this." he smiled, thinking of his intangibility powers and going to a different alien. In a flash, James had transformed into a new alien. One shrouded in a pale ghostly white skin.

"What the devil is that?" Shiva asked

James appeared before her in his alien guise; rake thin, a deep purple eye with sunken skin that seemed to be twisted around the socket, thin bone fingers, chains made from a purple material around his hands and throat. He had no legs but the iconic ghostly tail with a small purple flame lit at the bottom. And across his chest was a large zip, with a broken zipper holding it in place **"Pol. Ter. GEIST!"** He proclaimed. He spread his arms wide, stretching and charging

Shiva threw a punch right at James, trying to stop him...but her hands just phased through them

 **VRRRRRRRR!**

The zipper began to pull itself down and expose what was inside.

...

"That's ugly." she frowned, grabbing the tentacles that where inside and throwing him into Changeling

"WHOA!" Changeling ducked, only to have James phase through him.

'SHIT!' James cursed as he went through the floor.

Cass was kicking the asses of Jason, Rose and Garth all at the same time. Grabbing their arms, blocking their attacks, throwing them around and kicking their asses 'Please. Stop.' She thought, wanting to speak, but her tears were too much. Fighting her fr...the Titans was hurting her internally. As well as what Rose said. She was her as an enemy... She was their enemy... She wasn't their friend anymore.  
Because she killed. Because of who her mother is

"I'm sorry Cass." Jason panted "This is all my fault. Batman told us to AVOID Shiva because he knew... And I ignored him. I thought with you, we'd win."

 **Snap**

 _You aren't like them. Like mother, like daughter. I never doubted your potential my dear._

 _Like mother, like daughter_

 _January 26th_

 _Your power will be immense. And in this world power is all that we truly have. You will become like me. People will worship you. For power is all people care about._

Cass looked down, her hair shadowing her eye "Mother... Was right." she muttered weakly.  
Her own 'family' only saw her as a weapon, only wanted her for her power.  
Power was all that mattered  
Her mother was right.

Bart saw Cass, how much she was struggling, he ran at her again, trying to stop her. Using what SHE knew. Better than anyone on her team.

Cass punched Rose in the chest and threw her away, grabbing Jason by his neck and flipping him over her shoulder before kicking him away. She turned to Bart and charged forward, punching him across the jaw. She expected him to dodge, already planning a counter attack  
This is who she was.  
A weapon, a killer  
Her mother was-

 **SMACK!**

Bart's head fell to the side as he took the punch, making Cassandra's eyes widen. He took that punch on purpose and refused to retaliate or dodge. She saw how he was openly taking hits. 'NO! No! Hate me!' she thought, throwing another hit

 _'I don't hate you Cassandra. No one does.'_ Bart thought as he took hit after hit, hoping his body language was giving across the message he wanted _'Shiva... She's your mother. But she didn't raise you. She wasn't there for you.'_

'Hate me! Hate me! I'm a killer!' Cassandra cried as she threw hit after hit, Bart eventually on his back with Cassandra's arm raised back for the final blow

 _'She is. You're not. You have her skill... But you're a hero.'_ Bart tried to tell her with his body language _'You're Batgirl. Dick, Duela and Oracle love you.'_ he reached up and held her hand

'Killer! I'm a killer! A monster!' she continued to cry

 _'If you think so. Then kill me.'_ he said, putting her hand on his chest _'Kill me and prove it. Prove you WANT to be like her. Because you're not. We know this.'_

Cass cried as she tried to deal the death blow... But she couldn't  
She couldn't kill her friend  
She couldn't kill an innocent.  
She couldn't murder  
But then she read something else in his language. In his body. Something deeply and honestly true. Three statements she'd read all the time from her... From her family... In the tower  
 _I want you_  
 _I need you  
I love you_

'L-Love?' She looked up at him and saw the words in his movement. Her world seemed to turn frozen in time, her face a bright red blush. You could almost see the world around them turn pink with love hearts as she looked down at Bart, almost straddling his waist

"What? Did-Did I say something wrong?" he asked, not realizing what his body language had told the battle goddess

She blushed and looked down; the younger Teen Titans had stopped their attacks. They could tell. She wasn't going to attack anymore

James glared as he battled Shiva, using his tentacles as spears. Shooting them back and pulling them back, trying to catch Shiva. She parried them however; the martial artist was too good with this.

"Okay. Enough fucking around!" James answered phasing into the floor...and the shadows began to move. ALL the shadows began to move.

"What is this?" Shiva asked, actually looking scared for a moment

 **SHINK!**

A shadow spike lunged at Shiva, slicing at her arm. Shiva tried to move her feet, but she couldn't; the shadows hand pinned her feet to the floor, unable to move a single inch.

 **THUD!**

Shiva's face was punched by a large fist, then an elephant's foot, followed by kicks and sticks, connecting to her body. Hitting their mark. One in the gut, one to down her legs, again in her face.

"How is this-?" Cyberian asked in shock.

"Don't fuck with ghosts." Changeling answered

Shiva crashed into a wall and coughed, blood dripping from her mouth and a few small wounds

James phased through the shadows and glared evilly at Shiva. "Give. Her. Back." He spoke with his haunted voice, almost like a menacing gasp of each breath

"Give who back? My daughter? Shouldn't it be HER choice?" Shiva asked, some humanity in her eyes while also sounding mocking. There was a twisted love in her voice, a desire to stay with her daughter, but also a mocking tone saying they couldn't take Cass from her if she and Cassandra refused

"Cass." Duela turned to her adoptive daughter and looked at her, still there standing with Bart.

Suddenly Shiva stabbed the skin next to James' Matrix, where it merged under the flesh. He yelled in pain as he was reverted to human, not killed but it hurt like hell! She then walked towards Duela and Nightwing, looking confident and powerful. Like she was going to kill them or talk as the queen of the world but you could not tell which "Cassandra." Shiva called out but she didn't respond

"Bart." Cassandra whispered and let go of Bart's chest, hugging him

"I-Wow..." he blinked at her sudden action

Shiva growled and glared at the adopted parents "You both have my respect for raising my daughter-"

"YOU'RE daughter?!" Duela snapped, unable to help herself "Where were YOU when Cassandra had nightmares, to hug and comfort her?! Where were YOU when she had a cold?! When she had her first period?! When she was learning to read?! When she wore her first dress?! You were NOWHERE! You're just the artificial womb! The incubator! You aren't a mother, you abandoned her! She may not be our blood but WE are her parents! We and Oracle!"

Shiva glared at Duela from that snap at her...But she was right.

"Well now it is time for me to live up to my position." she said and raised her sword "While it may be Cassandra's choice to leave with you. If you wish to -take- her from me, then you two must beat and kill me by yourself."

"... For my daughter... I'd cross that line." Dick said in anger, holding his Escrima stick's tightly

"For OUR daughter." Duela got up, slightly bloody and bruised; she readied her hammer and glared Shiva.

And the battle began

"James?" Argent asked as she pulled James up, James clutching his Matrix

"Fuckin' fuck. I guess I now know a weakness of mine." James hissed in pain, looking down at his Matrix. It dig into his skin, almost looking like an infection with how his skin was broken and raised around it. The skin was always sensitive. It made sense a strong strike in that area, especially by a sword hitting right between the Matrix and the flesh, would be pure agony

"We-We'll try and fix it." Argent tried to help

"I know...Need a guard or something." James answered as he saw Duela and Dick fight Shiva...how could THEY fight her off, when the GROUP couldn't?

Over with Bart and Cass he continued to hold her, Cassandra hugging him so hard she might break his back as she cried, but he didn't fight back. He returned the hug, accepting it... accepting her.  
Accepting her, the _true_ her, with no restraint

Jason saw them...seeing how they were...and began to crawl away while everyone was transfixed on Duela and Dick. He felt ashamed. He leaned against a wall, panting as he dragged himself away

"Bart." Cass said as she pulled back, looking into his eyes

"Cass." He smiled as he looked at her, happy to see her back with them. But he was shocked when she closed her eyes and started to move her face towards his, instinctively going 'super speed vision mode' to give him time to process that this was real.

Her eyes softly closed as she moved towards him. Her black painted lips, the lipstick probably applied by Shiva, puckered slightly as she drew closer to his lips. She... She was really going to do this  
She was going to kiss him  
SHE was going to kiss HIM  
On the lips  
It was her choice to kiss him on the lips  
She wanted to kiss him on the lips

So, he let time go back to normal and felt her kiss him on the lips... but he only felt the ghost of the contact, as she ran away from him for some reason before their lips touched

...

"Huh?" he blinked, seeing her sprinting towards the battle

Cass had noticed it from the corner of her eye the second she closed them, reacting instantly. Her adopted parents where on the floor, Shiva preparing a kick to Dick's chest that would kill him.  
A finishing blow

"NO!" she cried as she got between the kick, raising her arms and blocking the attack. Agony filled her body as her right arm broke, the impact shooting through her body and breaking her left arm. But she held her ground, having stopped the attack, making the three's eyes widen as they realised she was there

"CASS!" Duela screamed as she saw her.

"Cassie!" Dick yelled, Cassandra's right arm dropping limp from being broken

"Daughter." Shiva blinked, pulling her leg back "You choose them, over me?"

Cass breathed heavily and then with shallow breaths, her eyes and actions said ALL she needed to say.

The two stood there, staring at each other for several seconds

...

Shiva reached out and grasped Cassandra's head, kissing her forehead "I do care for you daughter. I wish I had found you all those years ago." she said confidently "We will cross paths again in the future." she reached into her outfit, pulling a card out that was hidden between her breasts "Here. I was going to use this to try and make up for those years I missed. There is roughly 3 million dollars in this account. Under Sandra Wu-San. You should know the password."

Cassandra took the card and looked at it...she had a feeling she WOULD need it soon.

"I wish you luck, daughter." she commented, looking over Cass' shoulder "The two of you better continue your good work." she then looked over her shoulder and glared at Bart, unsheathing her sword silently. She then walked out of the room.  
Bloodied, bruised, beaten and limping she still commanded respect and confidence as she left

The Titans were back together. Beaten, bloody...but together.

"Let's. Let's head home." Duela smiled, hugging her daughter.

Cassandra nodded and hugged her tightly

* * *

*time skip*

The Titans had returned back to the hospital, Cass was getting fixed up, James had a cast over his matrix arm to help heal the wound and everyone else had their stitches fixed

Cass had her right arm in a sling, slumped against Dick. She was upset about this outfit, about everything that happened, but there was a strange... satisfaction. A strange... completion she felt after all this

Like she finally knew who she was

She was Cassandra. Daughter of Duela Dent, Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson.

THAT was who she that was not ALL she was

She was also the daughter of Sandra Wu-San

She was Cassandra Grayson-Gordon. She was a hero. She was born a weapon but that wasn't what she was. She was made to be a killer but she chose not to be.  
She was a warrior and she chose to be a hero

"I'm sorry Cassandra." Argent muttered to the girl as they entered the living room

Cassandra looked at Argent and extended her left arm, signalling a hug.

Tori hugged her tightly, holding back her tears "If I hadn't frozen you would have been safe." Tori mumbled softly "I'll do better next time."

"Hey, what's this?" Garth commented, Aqualad picking up a letter which had Jason's mask tied to it

"Give it here." Dick somewhat ordered as Garth handed it over.

Dick opened the letter by undoing the mask. It was in Jason's handwriting, written very simply.

 _I'm sorry._  
 _I quit._

Dick dropped the mask as he held the letter in his hand.

"Daddy?" Cass asked as she saw his reaction.

"God Jason." Dick whispered, his hand going to his head as guilt filled him

"What's wrong?" Garth asked

"His room. Go to his room!" Dick ordered, with Aqualad running in response.

"Dick, what's going on?" Toni asked, Dick giving the letter in response. "Oh no!"

Dick got up and wanted to go but, he looked at Cass. "Go."

He nodded, knowing she understood as she herself was trying to get up. 'Oh GOD, Jason!' He thought running to his room. He slammed the door open and saw that his room was ransacked. Like he had just haphazardly thrown stuff around. 'Oh GOD, Jason!' He thought running to his room. He slammed the door open and saw that his room was ransacked. Like he had just haphazardly thrown stuff around.

Clothes, tooth brush, wallet. Everything.

Well. Not EVERYTHING.

He left his birdarangs, the masks. All of those were left on the floor. Either scattered, thrown into a wall at an angle, or torn up. The costume was nowhere to be found, except for his window being open.

Aqualad had jumped out the window to try and find him, thinking he had done something worse.

"He...he's gone." Dick whispered

Outside of the tower, Aqualad was searching the shore around the tower...and he found something. He swam straight for it, it looked human. Jason's height. About the same size.

He grabbed it hoping that it wasn't true and swam as fast as he could, carrying it!

...it was the mannequin. The one Jason propped up his costume in. It was torn, slashed, cleaved apart by something sharp.

The letter 'R' was removed, done by a blade, or a birdarang that was shoved right into the chest.

Jason was gone from the tower.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Gotham City, dank, bleak, dark. Rain clouds were overhead and started to pour with bullets.

Wayne Manor was standing isolated among the masses, a gated home where only a small family lived.

A lone figure was standing outside the gate, pelted with the heavy rain, beating him with their weight. The figure only wished for the rain to hit harder, for the emotions he felt could only beg for it to beat him more, for the guilt he felt made him numb...or wanted to be punished.

 **CREAAAK.**

The figure pulled the gate open with all his strength, to get a little way in, as he pulled his drenched and slashed travel bag. The mud made it harder for the figure to pull; the wheels had gotten stuck in small puddles that were filled with mud.

The figure managed after a moment, pulling himself and the case up the winding road which lead to the resplendent manor, brightly light windows, fanciful bushes that were trimmed back with amazing topiary skills.

 **CRUNCH.**

The sound of the driveway stones were underfoot, the drag became harder with the millions of shards of stones halting the pull; but the figure continued...and we barely see his face, bruised and cut up. Like he was in a fight and he lost...with fresh wounds.

 **Ding, dong.**

He pushed the front door button with a cast covered arm, hoping for a response...but he didn't blame the Wayne's for not answering right now.

 **CLICK**

The door's latch opened and revealed an elderly man wearing a neatly pressed black suit, trimmed grey moustache and grey hair. The air of dignity and proper education was about him. "Yes-? Master Todd!" The man asked before he looked in shock.

The figure was Jason. Red bloodshot, heavy bagged eyes, bruises and cuts on his face from his fight with Shiva...and a few good hits on himself.

The man grabbed the young boy in shock and horror, he had never seen the young boy in such a state. "Master Todd; What-?" He asked before Jason leaned onto his chest, dropping his bag and cried.

"I-I messed up Alfred! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the normally tough guy cried against the elder man "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh Master Todd. Let's go, let's get you something to eat." the butler urged softly

* * *

*elsewhere*

We find Shiva walking away from the town, coming to a stop under the storm "I hear you."

Deathstroke emerged from the darkness, his sword on his shoulder "You almost killed my daughter."

"She knew better than to fight me. You taught her better." Shiva replied "And she did not die. You know I will kill you, Slade."

"Fair enough." he shrugged "But you should know there is a danger around those Titan's. Something is coming for them. Have you heard of Brother Blood?"

"Of course." she nodded "And his cult for that supposed demon, Trigon."

"It's real." Slade frowned "That Titan, Raven, is his daughter. The demon has plans to come to our world. If he does, our children are in danger."

"... then we have missions while we are on our individual missions and journeys." Shiva nodded and walked off

* * *

*Titan's Tower*

Bart was walking Cassandra to her room as the rain fell, feeling nervous 'Okay. You can do this. Y-You can talk to her. No, stupid. You can't TALK to her...' Bart ran off his mind before he looked at her.

"Thank you Bart. Saved me." Cassandra smiled, pressing her still painted lips against his as she suddenly kissed him

Bart gasped as he felt her lips press against his. His heart began to pound in his chest, not believing his luck...sure he almost died twice, beaten to a bloody pulp and left for death.

But. Kissed by a pretty girl.  
Kissed by the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the world...

"Boyfriend now." Cassandra stated mater of factly as she broke the kiss

"I-Oh..." Bart blinked dumbly "Er... A-Amazing... I'll try to be a good one."

"Know you will." she smiled softly

...

"So... Are you going to keep that outfit?" he smiled charmingly

 **SLAM!**

"Ow!" Bart groaned as Cassandra filled him over her shoulder and slammed him onto the floor

"Love you to." Cassandra smiled, walking into her room

"HELL YEAH!" Bart cheered happily

Cassandra sighed happily as her door closed, pride filling her at another choice SHE made... and she noticed a package and a letter on the bed. She blinked in confusion, taking the package and opening it with her one hand. Who was it from? She picked the letter up and opened it, removing the letter... and it was written in pictures of martial arts katas and positions. While to most people this was nonsense but to Cass... it was the deepest, most emotional letter she could ever read

 _Dearest Daughter... Cassandra_

 _I shall give you the truth_  
 _The reason you were conceived_  
 _David Cain wished to create the ultimate warrior... I wanted the one thing that could kill me_

 _I lied to you daughter. The guilt does not go away, not truly. I have killed so many... the scales are unbalanced. I am TOO powerful_  
 _I must die... but a warrior cannot kill themselves. That is why you were born_  
 _One day daughter we shall meet. We shall fight... and either I kill you or you kill me._

 _I am sorry for what you have gone through. For the lack of love that Cain gave you... the lack of love_ I _gave you. I wish I could change it but I cannot_  
 _Continue your path as a warrior, my daughter, and I shall do the same. We may cross paths again in the future before that fateful day and I hope they are better than today... but know I am proud of you daughter._  
 _My little Cassandra Wu-Say_

 _If you ever need me... I shall come_

 _Love,_  
 _Your mother by blood_  
 _Sandra Wu-Say_

Cass held the letter close to her chest, tearing up by her biological mother's 'words'. She looked at the box, seeing similar 'words' atop it

 _You are not a 'GIRL' anymore. Time for a new look my dear._

 _Happy Birthday my dear Black Bat_

She opened up the parcel...and beheld a new costume for her. Black with a large yellow bat. She reached in and pulled the costume from the box, watching it unfold.

The material was strange. Light and flexible but still strong and sturdy.

She looked the material over, taking in all the details of her new suit and imagining she was wearing it. It was a primarily black suit, a large golden bat that went from her shoulders to her hips, a yellow utility belt, three fins on her arms like Batman's, a flowing cape, a full face mask with golden-edged eye lenses, golden bracers and shin guards.

She could imagine herself deep in the shadows. Covered by night. Inflicting fear upon those who dare attack the city. She would become a BETTER Bat...WOMAN.

She smiled and hugged the suit, pride filling her like never before

Shiva may be a monster, a killer... but she was her mother.  
She now had three mothers.  
She had a father.  
And she had a boyfriend

She had her life... and she was proud

* * *

*? ? ?*

Two figures ran through the rain, laughing together. A black haired woman, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans; and a brown-haired man wearing a red shirt and black jeans. The guy was using a jacket as a way to keep them both dry, or as dry as possible

"Here we are." the guy smiled as they arrived at an apartment "I had a great night."

"Hmm." The woman nodded as she looked at him, her hair slightly wet. The guy leaned down and kissed her, making sure to keep them dry. The woman cupped his cheeks and kissed back, holding him close. Eventually the man broke the kiss and smiled "I love you."

"Love you to." she nodded slightly, barley vocalizing but her smile said it all

"So... can I come in?" he smiled softly

 **SLAM!**

The girl suddenly grabbed his arm and judo flipped him, slamming him against the floor and making him laugh

"Come on Cass! You said I was forgiven!" he laughed at her action, revealing the girl was an 18 year old Cassandra Grayson-Gordon

"Still no." she replied "First time will be magical, not make up for bad prank Bart."

"I wasn't implying sex!" the older Bart Allen whined "It is raining and I wanted to fall sleep holding you romantically under a blanket as we watch bad TV!"

"Sweetheart." Cassandra smiled and kissed his cheek "See you tomorrow." she nodded and walked inside her apartment

"See you tomorrow." He waved and rubbed his back. "...She's warming up." He smiled

Cassandra leaned against her wall and let out a sad sigh. It had been several months since her father and two of her uncles died. She was emotionally devastated, struggling to keep herself together

The world just felt... wrong without him

She held her hand over her heart...and looked to a picture of her and her family. Suddenly she spotted a shadow around the corner; a figure was in her living room. She readied herself, balling her hands into fists. Whoever was in here, they WOULDN'T be leaving without bruises. She stalked into the living room... and gasped

Lady Shiva had sat down in her favourite chair, legs crossed with a soft smile "Hello daughter dear. I believed that you needed a shoulder to cry on."

Cass lowered her guard just an inch...but saw that her biological mother meant no harm. She was just there to be supportive. She rushed over and hugged her, crying

"There, there Cassandra. There, there." Shiva soothed


	29. AMAZO Terror Part 1 Gather The Squad!

**Skull Flame** **:** Yes. That is what happened.

 **chadcalebt:** He does. The 200th saga chapter special.

Jay 10.

 **Zanotronxl:** Or! Or! Or, and here me out, it is most likely a time skip AFTER the apocalypse started.

 **B.E.A.T.N:** The Terror Titan's was an alternate universe. This is an alternate timeline

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Just wait. You will cry soon.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : A rollercoaster of emotions right now.

 **61394:** Basically, yeah.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Well. You're close.

 **Zanotronxl:** Wait and see. Basically, EYE! BACCHIRI MINAA! *chuckle* Just kidding. Terrifying, just...just terrifying.

 **chadcalebt:** ...Those are actually kinda cool.

 **jasongd:** Thanks very much

 **GriffonicTobias:** Don't take it too personally. Grey is very passionate when writing about Harry Potter and he sees the flaws and hidden wants in characters. If you've read his Naruto stories, you can see this plainly how the original story panders to Sasuke and how incompetent and ignorant the Leaf Villagers are. I'm not offending you OR Grey, I'm just stating facts as I know them.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Time for a team up with the Justice League, this should be fun!

And it'll be against the ever terrible, ever amazing, AMAZO!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 28:** **AMAZO Terror Part 1 Gather The Squad  
**

* * *

It had been a week since the battle with Shiva and the mood of the tower was still low. They were happy after Dick had called Bruce and they had confirmed that Jason was back in Gotham at Wayne Manor but still... there where words to be said that where never said. And the worst part... everyone knew they would have forgiven Jason, no matter what he had done. They were family and he did have good intentions, as twisted by confidence and ego as they where

"Your new suit looks real good." Bart smiled at his new girlfriend after training, having complimented her at least once a day after she had started wearing it

"Thank you." she nodded with slight irritation in her tone, pulling her cowl back and off her face

"I think she knows, Bart." Duela smiled softly at the cute new couple

"Sorry." Bart said in shame and reached for her hand, holding it "I just want her to know how special she is to me and how lucky I feel."

Cass gained a small smile and kissed his cheek, showing him that she felt the same and didn't need him to 'prove himself' to her

"How's your arm, Vic?" James asked as he saw his friend.

"MUCH better...That little 'gremlin' alien of yours is amazing." Victor answered. "And 'Ultimate Greymatter'."

"Hey, it's what I can do." James answered humbly.

In the back Dick grumbled to himself "Grr."

"How're you feeling?" Duela asked nervously as she sat next to him.

"Fine." he said, although he was clearly a bit guilty... And he was glaring at Bart

Duela sighed and hugged his arm. "I miss him too. But don't take your anger out on Bart."

"That's not why I'm mad at him." Dick grumbled and glared at Bart and Cass' clasped hands

Duella looked at his sight and saw the two holding hands. "Ah. Okay." She nodded. "She IS at that age." before she started giggling. Everyone knew about Cass and Bart's new relationship, they didn't hide it. Partially because Bart couldn't and Cass did not care to. But it was funny for her to see Dick going all over protective father

"How're YOU doing?" Kori asked her shared husband.

"I'm alright...I'm a bit worried though." He answered, talking in private with her.

"Why?"

He looked at his own Matrix and recalled something when he was talking with his dad. "Dad told me his Biomnitrix protected him from dying...And. I'm worried about MINE." He admitted "Every version of my dad's Omnitrix had a failsafe. It refused to let him die. Turning him into an alien, any alien, which would save him. Even if he was blown up. But... Mine? Mine is beyond bare bones, as it had to be rushed and surgically implanted into me so I wouldn't die from the Codon Stream in my blood deteriorating. But that means I can never get a new Matrix, and my rushed one is missing a bunch of functions that every other Matrix had. Anyone else would be able to restore the Kryptonian or Martian races... But mine can't. I guess, after the fight with Shiva, I'm worried... Is that fail safe there?"

"You're afraid of dying." Kori whispered

James simply nodded. "Yes."

Kori frowned and held his hand tightly "James. I won't let that happen. WE won't let that happen."

James looked at his wife and sighed, feeling his wife's words help him. "Thank you, Kori." He kissed her lightly, smiling

 _When there's trouble you know who to call~_

"Someone's calling." Victor said, activating the video phone

"Hello?" He asked

 _"Hello, Titans."_ Black Canary spoke as she appeared on screen.

"Black Canary, what's up?" Argent asked

 _"We heard about Lady Shiva. Our condolences."_ Black Canary spoke solemnly and apologetically _"But we require your help. Doctor Ivo has unleashed his newest AMAZO android and we require assistance."_

"What's an 'Amazo'?" Bumblebee asked

 _"A robot comprised of nano-bots that can copy any ability it sees."_ Black Canary answered _"And note I said abilities, not powers. So he can copy someone's fighting ability or, say, Green Arrows skill with a bow. The original AMAZO could only absorb one person's abilities at a time, but once he gained Superman's was when it became a problem. We only beat him by showing him Internet articles showing an online debate over who would win, Batman or Superman, to trick him into copying Batman... Allowing Wonder Woman to destroy him with one punch."_

"Damn. He seems a bit tough." Rose commented

"And I guess since you said FIRST AMAZO then there are more." Jinx added

 _"Correct. Each improving on the last."_ Canary nodded _"His last creation could hold the abilities of ten people at once. But this one? Apparently has no limit. So we are making a team to fight it, with as few members as possible with as few high powered individuals as possible."_

'Sounds like a Techadon.' James thought to himself, recalling the robots his dad had to face before. "Any way to beat it? Any weaknesses?"

 _"Just beat it down until it blows."_ Dinah admitted _"Which is also why we aren't sending the big hitters like Superman, Wonder Woman or the Flash. Our team will consist of myself, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Ms Martian, Hawkgirl, Hawk and Dove. And we need assistance."_

"So who goes?" Victor frowned as everyone turned to Nightwing

"We can't send you or Changeling, Cyberian...I'M in no condition to go. James?" He asked his friend, turning to him. Dick nodded to himself and stood tall, in full leader mode "Argent. You have constructs like Green Lantern. So you can double team and over whelm him with numbers and power, it doesn't matter if he scans your powers if they are basically the same as Lanterns. Same with you Aqualad, another Atlantian won't affect him and you can work together. Once again following those lines, James. You are going to. But try and stick to your Thanagarian and Martian forms, don't give him too many more options."

"Right." they nodded

"And I'll be sending two more." Dick added "Cyberian... And Terra."

"Wha-me?" Terra asked in shock. "Wh-why?"

"I have had a theory about your powers for a while. And if I'm right you will be essential for taking him down.." Nightwing explained

"And me, boss?" Cyberian joked

"You and your technus should be able to damage his systems, maybe even hack him. If you can make him an AI, maybe even a good guy, then we'd all be better for it." Dick explained "But don't worry if you don't have an opening for that. Also I doubt he'd be able to copy your robotics because of how intricately he'd have to change his own systems. After the upgrades from James' World you should be far too advanced for him."

"Good to know. And the added stuff you put on while fixing me...I think we can do it." Cyberian agreed

"That's our team, Canary." Dick said to the computer "Jay 10, Argent, Aqualad, Terra and Cyberian. With Jay 10 acting as the field commander of our group. And if you permit him, second in command on this mission."

 _"Very well. Thank you Titans. A Javelin will be there shortly to pick you up."_ Canary nodded and ended the call

"...'Jay 10'...I don't know if I'll get used to that." James repeated, chuckling lightly even if he was proud at the name his father gave him

"Dad... Why not me?" Cass asked as she poked him softly, the other Titans looking at him with the same question

Dick blinked in shock, this was the most words Cass had spoke in a while...and in a full sentence. "Because..." He tried to think of an answer and mulled it over. "He copies all abilities. If he copied your body reading no one would be able to get close to him. If he copied Rachel's magic they'd be screwed. If he copied either of the sisters they'd be over powered. If he copied Karen's shrinking he'd escape and no one would catch him. Rose, Duela and I are still recovering. If he copied Bart they'd be dead in a second. And of he copied Gar then there'd he some trouble."

"Oh." Cass frowned, realising how powerful each one of them were...and combined they WOULD be in trouble. Meanwhile the people her father chose where safe. Either matching powers with a member of the leagues team or potentially immune to the robots powers... Except Terra, they weren't sure why she was going

"So, when is the Javelin coming?" Argent asked

 **VROOOOO!**

"I think that's it." James joked

"All aboard." Cyberian followed up.

"We'll come back." James hugged his lovers. He grabbed Argent and Terra's hands, the small group heading out

'Be safe.' Raven thought, projecting it into James' mind.

He turned briefly and nodded before getting into the Javelin with the others.

The ship began to power up and leave with a thunderous ZOOM!

* * *

*time skip*

The League members were awaiting the Titans selected team; Dove and Ms Martian were eager to see James again with Hawkgirl having her arms crossed, her eyes flicking to the side awkwardly

"Is everyone ready?" Green Lantern asked as he charged up his ring, green smoke rising from his ring after he had just finished recharging it

"Yes John, the Titan's GPS says they should be here soon." Black Canary instructed as she looked at a small handheld computer, leaning against a wall

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get." Green Arrow answered as he noticed how Dove and Ms M looked at the sky in excitement, Hawkgirl having a similar look but trying to be subtle about it "You're not into that James kid to, are you?" Arrow teased Canary

"What?" John asked in shock

"Of course not! He's married AND he's younger than me." Canary answered

"Younger than 25?" Arrow asked

Canary glared and kicked Arrow's leg, looking away angrily

"HNN! That was a compliment!" He groaned, rubbing his leg.

The girls shook their heads and sighed

"Walked RIGHT into that one, Arrow." John answered

"Women." Hawk huffed

 **ZRRR!**

The high tech space jet flew through the air, landing next to the group on the hilly range "Ho...that ship is fast." Terra groaned slightly as she stumbled out, happy to have solid ground under her feet again

"We're here, everyone." James spoke to the League members.

"Glad-good to see you, James." Ms Martian smiled as her green cheeks turned slightly pink, looking away and rubbing her arm a bit

"Good to see you too, Ms Martian." James nodded

'Hmm.' Argent mumbled to herself.

"...What's with him?" James pointed to Green Arrow.

"Kicked him in the knee." Canary answered

"Why?"

"Cause of you." The women answered

"...What did **I** do?" James blinked

"Cause of Green Arrow teasing Black Canary." Hawkgirl answered

"Where's AMAZO?" Cyberian asked, trying to change the subject

"That way, in Ivo's lab." Lantern said, pointing behind them with his thumb towards the hilly mountains

"Right, then let's go." Cyberian answered, readying his systems to make an AI from AMAZO. Or to try and shut the robot down, whichever was safest

"What's the battle plan?" James asked, turning to the small teams' leader

"I saw we go in for a frontal assault." Hawk answered

"...Or we could go in for a stealth attack, shut down AMAZO." Dove answered, trying to temper her partner.

"Both good ideas." James commented, looking at Dinah for her choice since she was in charge

Dinah tapped her foot while thinking of a plan, while making a quick sneak peak on James. "I think we should have Ms Martain and James as scouts, you guys can survey the area while Arrow can train his bow from a distance."

"Right." Arrow nodded, attaching a snipers scope against his bow and looking through it

"So the rest of us stay here as the telepaths fly around?" Hawkgirl clarified

"Exactly." She nodded, turning to James "Transform and good luck."

"Thanks." James nodded as he activated his Matrix and transformed into his Evolved Green Martian form. He was half a foot taller, with pale green skin and no hair. He was wearing a dark red costume where the symbol that Martian Manhunter had was replaced with the Matrix on his chest. His head was mostly humanoid with yellow eyes; his body was muscular and defined with a black cape flowing down to his knees  
"Hmm. Need a name for this guy." his new alien hummed with a deep voice "Martian Guardian?"

"Good name." Ms Martian smiled and giggled a bit, seeing James in this form

Cyberian blinked and noted Ms Martian's reaction. 'Oh no...Not again.' he thought with a roll of his eye as he worked and then he looked over the group, mainly at the girls and he groaned openly

"Let's go." Martian Guardian nodded and took flight, Ms Martian following

"...Is he always like that?" Hawk asked Cyberian

"Kind? Yeah." Cyberian nodded "You and Dove aren't dating, right?" he asked, feeling worried for the guy

"What? No. She's my sister." He answered, double taking and glared at Cyberian.

"Oh, thank god." Cyberian groaned "No fights of jealousy."

'What the fuck is wrong with the Titans?' Hawk thought to himself.

Up in the air, Martian Guardian and Ms Martian were flying side by side, with Ms Martian blushing while she was invisible. Both where using their telepathy, scanning for Ivo

"So... can you tell me a bit about you?" James asked curiously, trying to strike conversation so they didn't go mad from the silence

"There. There's not a lot to tell." She blushed. "I grew up on Mars, but I was sent to Earth."

"Come on, I'm sure there is more than that. You saw a bunch of my childhood when you looked at my mind in the tower." James commented

"On accident!" she squeaked

"Still."

"...I. I was raised like every other White Martian. Taught to fight and be savage...But I was different." She admitted, confessing her past. "I hated it. I didn't like it."

"So are you _really_ related to Manhunter?" Martian Guardian asked "And how did you get to earth?"

"No. I'm not related to Martian Manhunter, but he took me in, raised me like his own." She answered

"So he's like your adopted father?" he asked

"You could say that." she nodded

"And how did you get to Earth?"

"Well, it started back on Mars. When I was just a girl, my race was dead set on wiping out the peaceful Green Martians...Our neighbours. But my parents rocketed me off to the Vega System; so that I wouldn't be drafted into the war. I was alone, arriving at a strange place, no friends nor family...All left on a dead planet. I hated who I was, what it meant to BE a White Martian. I swore on that day I would redeem our species, that we weren't all murderers and monsters." Ms Martian confessed, reliving her memories and trauma. "The days turned to months, turned to years...and then, I found him. J-Martian Manhunter. I changed my appearance to be more human and changed my skin to copy a Green Martian's, so I could find him with a kind smile. So I could try and help."

"Then you came to earth and became an awesome hero? I'd say you are doing great." he smiled "But I don't think you're redeeming the White Martian's if you spend all your time pretending to be Green." he admitted at the end

"You've not seen a REAL 'White Martian' have you?" She asked

James thought and shook his head. "No, I haven't. Are you humanoid or-?" Thinking of his 'Ultimate' White Martian form.

"When I say 'monster'...I MEAN 'monster'." Ms Martian answered

"Well I also know that Green Martin's don't look like 'this'." he commented, pointing at the two of them "I'm sure you can find some middle ground."

"I gue-" Ms Martian started before her eyes narrowed "Found them." she commented before she opened the psychic link with the team _'I've located Ivo and his lab!'_

 _'Good work, keep an eye on them and stay safe. We'll get into position.'_ Hawkgirl answered

 _'Roger.'_ James replied, his eyes suddenly glowing as he located the lab and sent the mental image of the location to the group

 _'Whoa! What is this?' A_ rrow asked in shock.

 _'The lab's location; why?'_ He asked

 _'It's just...a LOT clearer in my head, that's all.'_ Arrow answered

 _'I'm an evolved Green Martian. My powers are slightly different.'_ James replied _'This ability probably developed this way for better surveillance and strategy.'_

 _'...That's fuckin' awesome.'_ Hawk responded in amazement.

 _'Language, Hawk!'_ Dove frowned

 _'Everyone quiet, we are on our way. Now stay quiet until we arrive.'_ Canary ordered _'Do not contact unless new information is available.'_

 _'Got it.'_ both Martian's nodded

"I have an idea." James commented as his eyes glowed. Suddenly a second Martian Guardian appeared, made out of white mist, as it escaped from James' skin

"What? How did you-? ...Evolved Martian." Ms Martian gasped before she realised what he did, this was a new ability that Martians could have POTENTIALLY got.

"It is basically a drone camera, invisible to the naked eye." James nodded, the 'ghost' becoming mist and flying down towards the base "It seems the Martians evolve to be information gathering with their abilities. Which, to be fair, they are already powerful so they don't need those abilities expanded much."

The two looked behind them and saw Hawkgirl flying alongside Green Lantern and Argent, both Hawk and Dove just... hovering... somehow, Cyberian using his jetpack and Terra, Canary, Arrow, Aquaman and Aqualad all on a chunk of land that Terra was levitating

"Any change, James?" Cyberian asked as he saw his friend.

"Give me a moment." he commented while his eyes glowing as he looked into the lab "Okay. I see some thin ginger guy; I'm guessing that is Ivo."

"Nailed it." Canary nodded

"Okay. He is standing in front of some sort of pod; I think AMAZO is in there. He is installing updates or something. I see... three, no, four different entrances." He explained before his eyes stopped glowing "What are your orders, Boss?" he asked the blonde leader

"Splitting the group up might be tough in case we get cornered, but it'll stop AMAZO from getting all of our abilities." Canary answered "We have 12 people here and there are four entrances. We will go in teams of three."

"Okay, so which teams?" Hawk asked as he looked at the group.

"On one team is Lantern and Argent. On team 2 is Hawk and Dove. On team 3 is Aquaman and Aqualad. And finally on team four is James, Hawkgirl and myself." Canary listed off "Arrow, Cyberian and Ms Martian, you may choose your own teams. I've chosen these teams because of the crisscrossing of powers."

"That sounds fair to me." Aquaman agreed

"I'll go with Hawk and Dove." Arrow answered, seeing that Canary was with James.

"I'll go with team Aqua." Cyberian nodded

"I'll be with 'Team Spectrum' then." Ms Martian finished up.

"...Dang it, that's a good name." Argent whispered while Lantern rolled his eyes slightly at the remark

"Does everyone know what to do?" Hawkgirl asked

"Yes/yep." Each of them answered

"Everyone get out, split up and take him down. James, switch forms." Canary instructed

"Thanagarian. On it." He nodded, changing his form into his second 'Justice League' form.  
He transformed into a silver armoured humanoid with silver wings, a dark brown and yellow hawk-shaped hood-helmet that exposed his yellow eyes, a black inlaid engraving of the Thanagarian hawk symbol, his belt had the Matrix on it. His legs were covered by padded black trousers and armoured shoes with hawk-like talons; his arms had silver bracers with retractable twin claws.  
 **"TAKA-GARIAN!"** He proclaimed...and then felt a bit embarrassed. "Err. Sorry. New alien and...I don't know WHERE that came from." He scratched his head, smiling in apology

"It's fine." Hawkgirl answered, seeing how amazing he looked, before snapping back to the mission.

"Get moving." Canary ordered, everyone splitting into their teams and heading to the different entrances. Doing so, they headed to the entrances; James was following Canary and Hawkgirl behind him. He flew behind Hawkgirl, carrying the blonde martial artist bridal style with one arm supporting her back and the other arm supporting her muscular fishnet clad legs under the knees

"Thank you, James." Canary spoke as they flew

"No problem, just following your instructions." James answered as he flew gracefully.

Canary blushed as she was carried like this. By James. It felt...nice. His strong muscular arms, they felt real nice. Plus the feeling of his flesh through the gaps of her fishnets, his fingers squeezing the lowest part of her thighs, she could not deny that she could get use to it

"I don't see a difference between this and a normal Thanagarian." Hawkgirl commented

"Well, that's sort of the thing with this world's aliens and my Matrix. Maybe the different species are so strong they only evolve different abilities but retain their previous appearance." James answered as best as he could. "At least that's what I think."

"So you'll show a new ability before the fight is over?" Black Canary asked

"Most likely." He nodded as the three took a right "For all I know the Thanagarian's may have evolved acid spit or heat vision or something. Maybe a super enhanced healing factor. It is hard to tell sometimes."

"...'Acid spit'? Really?" Hawkgirl asked

"I said it's hard to tell." James answered "The powers can be weird!"

"Interesting." Canary commented as they landed, seeing the large metal door before them

"Think that's to keep us out?" James asked as suddenly a mace emerged from his arm, like a bone forcing itself from its home. The mace was made of a golden looking metal, about a foot long with the actual tip of the mace being the size of a small dog made of spikes

"Oh my god. Is-is that, Nth Metal?" Black Canary asked in shock

"Nth Metal?" James whispered as he saw it, almost mesmerized by it.

"No...It's not Nth...It MIGHT be Eighth, maybe another." Hawkgirl answered. "It's definitely THAT sort though."

"I would like to point out that I have no idea what you are talking about." James commented, spinning the mace in his hand several times to wind up for a powerful swing before he brought the mace down and smashed the gate down with one strike

"...Okay. THAT'S handy." James blinked

"Maybe a LITTLE quieter next time?" Canary asked as she had her ears covered. She walked past him confidently, her hips swaying slightly and her ankle high heeled boots clicking as she did so

James gulped nervously, shaking his head as he got his mind out of the gutter. 'Nope. Nope, nope nope. Bad James.' He thought to himself as he looked away from her ass

"Well. Let's get going." Hawkgirl said, putting her own mace on her shoulder walking past

"Okay." James blinked and followed dumbly "Er... so... so... wanna talk about you?"

"You want to talk about me?" Hawkgirl asked

"I. Well, we're on the same team." James answered "I wouldn't mind getting to know the two of you."

"Well there isn't much." Hawkgirl sighed "I was originally sent here by the Thanagarian's as a spy, as a mole. However I came to love this planet. Eventually.. we invaded. I sided with my people for a time... but I could not stand by their injustice. Their hatred and brutality. I helped the planet I loved. And then, for a time, I quit the League. To find myself. And when I came back I worked hard to earn their respect and trust once more."

"I...Wow." James blinked in shock, this was the second person who was different than they were in James' sight "That's... I'm sorry."

"It is fine." Hawkgirl nodded

"What about you Canary?" he asked

"Me?" She asked

"Yeah, I-I want to get to know my team-mates." He answered

"Okay. I was born into a family of crime fighters. My father was a cop and my mother was the original Black Canary. I wanted to be just like them; so I was put through a rigorous hell of training...best time of my life, trained under Wildcat himself. Boxing, jujitsu, aikido, karate, he trained me in all of them." Canary explained. "After that my powers kicked in, deadly with my fists AND voice."

James gulped as he heard that. Some of the best martial artists in the world trained with that guy? SHE was trained by that guy 'Wildcat'?

"I took up my mother's mantel and...here I am."

"Well you certainly left a mark on the world." James praised "I guess in a way you and I are cut from the same cloth. Children of heroes."

"I suppose we are." Canary smiled to herself, continuing to lead.

* * *

*with Team Spectrum*

"So, your friend, James." John spoke to Argent and Ms Martian. "I read his report on becoming multiple aliens."

"He can." Ms Martian nodded "You saw him scan both Martians and saw him turn into a Thanagarian." She was also partially speaking from her being in his head as well as fighting against him in the League's test

"That's true, but I'm worried he'll get scanned by AMAZO and we'll have to fight him with any of those powers."

"He's limiting himself to just Martian and Hawkgirl's species." Argent informed

"I know, but from what he showed us with 'Martian Guardian', I'm just concerned." He answered. 'But with Canary and Hawkgirl there...I saw how they looked at him.'

* * *

*with Team Tide*

"How is your training with the Titans, Aqualad?" Aquaman asked his protege and fellow Atlantean.

"It fairs well, My King." Aqualad answered "They have been excellent teachers and allies."

"We try." Terra smiled nervously

"Good to know." He nodded as they walked on. "Cyberian, how is the scan?"

"Looking good. Disabling the traps as much as I can." He answered "I've found something." he said suddenly, punching the wall and revealing a computer panel

"What is it?" Aqualad asked as he and Aquaman protected him from any oncoming threats.

"Has he got the whole mountain wired?" Terra blinked

"Access to the mainframe." Victor grinned, placing his hand against it as his hand morphed and changed to plug into every interface while nanobots emerged and plugged into the circuits "Technus, do your thing."

* * *

*with Team Quiver*

Hawk, Dove and Arrow were silent, keeping their guard up for anything that might attack. And the loud clatter from earlier...something must've happened. "Hawk." Dove whispered "I'm worried our powers might time out."

"Yeah, me too. But we can't really expose ourselves." Hawk responded

"Something to share, back there?" Green Arrow asked as he heard the whispered mutters

"Nothing." Dove smiled

Green Arrow hummed a little and continued to look forward, an arrow readied in the nock. "What're your thoughts on the Titans?" He asked, trying to spark conversation.

"They're strong." Hawk said with some guilt in his voice

"That they are." Arrow nodded, recalling the training session. "Dove? What do you think?" He asked her, hoping for her reaction. "I recalled that you froze when you saw James."

"I-I was expecting him to wear a costume or something!" she blushed "I was shocked to see him go into hero work in a normal outfit!"

"Yeah...But there are SOME who don't wear that sort of thing, their powers being enough to hide them." Arrow answered making the siblings cough

"Are you alright back there?" He asked

"Fine!" they both called

* * *

*with Team Bird*

"Third floor, shirts, shorts and science experiments." James quipped as he tore off another door and revealed the scientist's room. A room full of technology and a thin looking red haired man

"You. Justice League!" The scientist gasped as he saw them. "Hawkgirl. Canary. Hawkman!" As he glared at them in anger.

"There's a Hawkman?" James blinked

"WAS." Hawkgirl answered, before looking at the scientist.

"You're...NOT. AMAZO, activate!" The scientist commanded

The pod in front of him let out a burst of steam as the door opened, revealing the figure inside it. It was a humanoid robot, golden with red eyes with a black visor over them

The figure's eyes flashed red as it came to life


	30. AMAZO Terror Part 2 Battle Of Adaption!

**pedrofaria339:** We are using the design, not the character.

 **chadcalebt:** ... and the fact he can copy the Lantern Ring proves you wrong, 100%

 **LUCARIO** **HMV ADVANCED** **:** Yes it will

 **jasongd** : Yes.

 **B.E.A.T.N:** Hard work from both of us. Learning what works, what doesn't, and other boring stuff like that.

 **Shooting Star Dragon** **3000** **:** We chose him BECAUSE he could match James. It would be boring otherwise, especially as it limits James

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : It had to be done some time.

 **Skull Flame** : Yep, AMAZO's debut. And yeah, James is having arrows pointed at him from afar.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : 1- After meeting Grey. 2- Thanks very much. 3- Hoo boy, it's gonna get hectic. 4- No problem, I think Grey explained it better.

 **jasongd:** Thanks. And wait and see.

 **61394:** I think Dove told him to do that between chapters.

 **Zanotronxl:** "Patience, Iago. Patience!"

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And boom! Another new chapter!

I hope you all enjoy this, it is starting to get intense!

Also, another note. Ghost's birthday is today. Sweet, huh?

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 29:** **AMAZO Terror Part 2 Battle Of Adaption  
**

* * *

James, in his new form as Taka-Garian, alongside the jumpsuit clad Hawkgirl and their leather clad leader Black Canary stood there in horror as Professor Ivo unleashed his newest creation, his latest AMAZO Android. The team was bigger than this, made up of thirteen people split into three teams of three and one of four with Black Canary as the group's leader while James acted in second in command. These three where first on the scene, the ones who saw the new AMAZO awaken

This new AMAZO was six feet tall made of golden metal, the body designed to look like a male body builder with its muscle definition and overall shape. It had no physical features outside of a pair of small glowing red eyes under a black visor which looked like a single line going across its face

 _"Yes. Father?"_ The android spoke, it's voice speaking slowly and turned its head making a small turn to its creator to the scientist. James, Canary and Hawkgirl stood there battle ready as they saw their foe, made of shiny gold metal emerging from the capsule he had been programed in

"Defeat them!" Ivo pointed at the three as he was about to hide making the robots eyes glow red as it looked at the group. Suddenly it grew wings like Hawkgirl as it reared back and unleashed a sonic scream

James' eyes widened, not prepared to feel such an attack. As the attack resonated, his ears rang with pain, Black Canary stood her ground, having grown up with her power, she was equipped to fight against it although she was still in agony from the blast she was at least prepared enough to steel herself for the attack

"Need. To. Fight!" Hawkgirl struggled to speak, clenching her ears in pain.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Canary screamed at AMAZO, trying to cancel out his own attack. The two sonic's battled each other for a moment, before the robot flew to the side and rushed to Canary with a mace in hand

James saw this and leapt in front, taking the brunt of Canary's vocal scream and clashed with AMAZO with his body, crashing into the robot with his metal armour. He blocked the strike with his arm, Canary stopping the attack and Hawkgirl rushed forward.

 _"You are. Stronger."_ AMAZO commented simply, almost like he was a child.

"Taka-Garian!" Hawkgirl shouted and slammed her mace into AMAZO's head

"Right!" James nodded, a sword emerging from his hand like how his mace had earlier. AMAZO saw the two tackle, slam and slice him with their weapons.

The scientist was hidden, trying to escape. Ivo shuddered, preparing his other defences

"FUCK THIS DOOR!" a loud voice snapped from behind a door and...

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly the wall exploded, Team Quiver emerging as Hawk had tackled the door off its hinges. Arrow had been kneeling next to the door with an arrow that was acting like a blowtorch in his hand

"Knock, knock." Arrow quipped as he put his tool away

"Thanks, Hawk." Dove added with a slight sweat drop

AMAZO turned his head towards the next group, scanning them and gaining their abilities.

"Perfect timing guys." James sweat dropped, using the opening to slam a large hammer he grew from his hand into AMAZO's skull and send him flying into a wall

"You're welcome?" Hawk responded, almost sarcastically

"Get them!" Professor Ivo demanded

 _"Yes, father."_ AMAZO answered, as he shrugged off whatever attack was thrown at him and glared at the groups. He gained a bow and arrow coming out of his arm and he opened fire. Each arrow shot out with rapid succession, making the group dodge out of the way, trying to stay ahead from each shot.

"ARGH!" Hawkgirl grunted as her wings were clipped by AMAZO's shots.

"Hawkgirl!" James leaped in and used his own wings to protect her, like a large shield.

"Look out!" Canary shouted and used her scream to push AMAZO away **"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

'So THAT'S what evolved!' James thought, the arrows not penetrating his wings and bounced off like rubber balls. Although he also noticed the weapon growing power, kinda obvious one there

Hawk charged forwards and began to trade powerful punched with the robot. Each punch connected, but it seemed like AMAZO was giving back just as strong attacks. 'Wh-What the HELL? I know this guy absorbs abilities, but where's this strength FROM?'

"Hawk! He hits that hard because he is as strong as YOU!" Dove pointed out "He is copying our abilities, which includes powers!"

 _"That's correct. Father has improved me."_ AMAZO answered, reeling back an attack and slugged Hawk in the stomach.

"GA!" Hawk was flung back and slammed into James' wings, to which he bounced off.

 _"I was made...to fight."_ AMAZO spoke simply...but had a twinge of sadness about him. Suddenly the robot held his head in pain as another wall broke down, Team Tide walking in

"I'm in." Cyberian grinned as his robot eye glowed

"NO! What are you doing?!" Ivo yelled

"Turning your Murder Machine off." Cyberian replied

"I WON'T LET YOU!" the doctor yelled as he pressed a button on his control panel causing an electric overload from AMAZO. The surge of electricity and data surged into both AMAZO and Cyberian, electrocuting the both of them

"GAAAAHHH!" Cyberian yelled as he was sent flying and crashed into a wall

"AMAZO, scan them, NOW!" Professor Ivo demanded, while said robot was still coming back from the immediate pain. The robot did as he was told, its eyes scanning over the new group as its wings resided into its body

"Terra, shield!" Aqualad called out, hoping she would react quickly.

"Hm!" Terra didn't need to be told twice as she pulled up a large block of lead from the rocky ground, hoping to have out sped the robot and block them from its scanner before it could scan THEM

 _"Aquaman."_ AMAZON said suddenly before he rushed forwards and slammed his fist against the lead and shattered it with one punch

Terra gasped as she saw how strong Aquaman's strength was, especially in the hands of this conglomerated android.

 **SHINK!**

Without hesitation, like the badass he was, Aquaman stabbed AMAZO in the head with his trident, and flung him away. They then all watched in horror as AMAZO stood itself up and removed the trident from its head, the wound healing itself like he was made out of living liquid

"No way." Canary muttered

"Ew." Terra flinched

"How?" Aquaman blinked

"You fools. AMAZO is the next step of robotics. He's MORE than a match for you. He's able to use your abilities at ONCE!" Ivo laughed

"Then why did he get rid of our wings?" James thought to himself, unknowingly having whispered to Hawkgirl and passed on his observation, before he stood up and backed up to allow her back into the battle

"Thank you. And I don't know." She answered

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I had just been thinking to myself." he flinched

 _"Father. Made me stronger."_ AMAZO spoke simply and created a new mace with his hand _"Hawkgirl."_ he said as the mace appeared in his hands, his wings returning, before he flew at Aquaman and hit him with the mace while the blonde king was unarmed

"GAH!" Aquaman and Aqualad grunted as the former was swatted into the other.

"Darn it." Terra frowned and began to throw large chunks of the cave at AMAZO. AMAZO used his mace to smash the rocks hard and fast

"He's in my sights." Green Arrow commented, shooting several arrows at once. They all stabbed into the golden android's back and exploded

"GAH!" it howled in pain and lost its wings, crashing down

"HIYA!" Canary yelled as she charged in. She gave a powerful spin kick to the robot as it got on its feet, followed by a series of powerful punches and palm thrusts to the chest and finally a high kick to the jaw, the high heel of her boot being the source of impact. The heel left a massive gash into the android's jaw and set it falling backwards, almost looking like something shot it in its face from the impact around the spot where the heel hit

"Get Cyberian out of here, contact Spectrum." James instructed Dove as he leapt in and attacked the Android with his fists.

"Right." the hero of peace nodded and helped the robot man up "Be careful!"

AMAZO pulled itself to its feet, it's face healing itself as the liquid metal reformed, before it started trading blows with James

 **BOOM!**

The final door burst open as Green Lantern, Ms Martian and Argent emerged

"Don't worry, we're...late. Oh." Argent panicked as James was keeping AMAZO distracted

"Get out of here, NOW!" James called out; throwing a punch but AMAZO caught it.

 _"Black Canary."_ the android commented before he unleashed a sonic scream point blank **_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_**

James' ears began to bleed, forced back by the scream and flung into the wall and transform back into his normal state. He gasped and fell to the floor, his ears bleeding as his sense of balance and his vision blurred and refused to restabalise

AMAZO looked at James, almost entranced by him. _"He. Can transform?"_

 **SLAM!**

"Back off ugly!" Argent snapped, using a silver construct hammer to bat the android away. AMAZO grunted as he got back up, looking at Argent.

"We've got to get them out of here!" Ms Martian spoke

"Scan them! SCAN THEM ALL, AMAZO!" Professor Ivo demanded. "Grab the blue-haired boy!" Ivo was waving a remote, yelling "Scan and drain ALL his powers until he is a dry husk!"

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Hawkgirl flew in and started slamming her mace against the metal monster, ripping large chunks of gold metal away with every strike, while Aquaman grabbed his trident and rushed into battle, slashing with his weapon

"Stay down!" Aquaman hissed

"My king!" Aqualad yelled, shooting large bursts of water at their metal foe which ripped hard holes within the android

"Jay 10? You okay?" Canary asked as she rushed to his side

"What?" James asked, unable to move properly or hear anything under the deafening ringing at the moment while his vision was blurry

"He's deafened. We need to get out of here!" Hawkgirl answered

"We need to get his remote." Arrow commented as he looked at Ivo "Lantern?"

"Yeah, we will hold AMAZO off." He nodded

Canary frowned and slapped James' cheek lightly, making him move around but he didn't react much "Damn. He needs a bigger stimulant to focus on." she mumbled. She sighed and licked her lips before she kissed James on the lips  
The Titans and League that were there looked in shock. Hell, even Green Arrow was stunned.  
James began to focus as he felt that sensation, that warm feeling...Thinking of his wives, his lovers, his family. Their warm embrace...and he kissed Canary right back, his mind coming back into focus. Canary's eyes widened a bit when she felt him start to kiss back

"ANYTIMENOW!" Argent and Lantern called out to the people who were stunned by Canary and James Frenching on the side.

"R-Right, sorry!" Dove blushed and apologised as she continued dragging Cyberian out of the cave

Arrow shook his head and lined up an arrow, releasing. The arrow shot through the air and hit the remote in Ivo's hand. It sent it flying into a wall, free from the madman's hand, and slammed it into the wall... and made it explode

"AH!" Ivo yelled in pain before his eyes widened "NO! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

"Stopped you controlling the android?" Arrow asked with a mocking tone.

Canary moaned into the kiss, the two slowly separating 'That was good.' she thought. James groaned softly, his eyes slowly opening... and then widened, blinking in shock "What? Canary?"

"Hey, you able to move?" she asked, quickly collecting herself

"Y-Yeah." he nodded

 **BOOM!**

Argent and Lantern where suddenly thrown through walls as AMAZO was yelling and attacking violently, like he had lost his mind "What the hell?" James gasped

"FOOLS! FOOLS, THE LOT OF YOU!" Professor Ivo yelled

"Oh... I stopped you controlling the android..." Green Arrow blinked as he realized the other side of his argument

 _"TAKA-GARIAN!"_ AMAZO yelled suddenly as he regrew his wings and flew upwards, bursting through the ceiling of the secret base and kept going leaving the group alone

"Did he just-?" James asked in confusion.

"Copy, you? Yes." Hawkgirl nodded.

"What's gonna happen now?" Hawk grabbed Ivo to get answers

"I-I-I don't know! You set him loose!" Ivo panicked, waving his wands in terror

"We'll have to get him then." Hawk dropped him with a thud and got up.

"Urgh...What...happened?" Cyberian asked

"You got knocked out by electric feedback." Lantern commented

"Oh. Right..." Cyberian groaned. "And the Android?"

"On a rampage with Taka-Garian's abilities." He continued.

"...Oh great." Cyberian smiled "At least we have an advantage now."

"What 'advantage'? You know something we don't?" Green Arrow asked as he finished cuffing Professor Ivo.

"When I was in AMAZO's system I managed to mess with him a bit." Cyberian explained "He can absorb all of our powers and abilities. But he can only use one of each of our powers, and only one of us, at a time."

"I... don't get it." Hawk blinked

"I do." James answered, rubbing his ear. "And I know what to do." He tried to stand up, but stumbled lightly

"You sure you can do this? You can barely stand." Hawkgirl responded, catching him.

"A rest and chance to regroup would be good. Plus we need to find AMAZO." Canary instructed

"Do you know where he'll go?" Lantern asked Ivo.

"No! That moron destroyed my remote!" Ivo roared

"Let's check the computer?" Dove suggested

"Stay away from my computer!" Ivo snapped.

"Too late. Already hacking in." Cyberian answered as he tapped away as images showed the different AMAZO's, starting with the original. AMAZO started as a silver android with red eyes, comprised of nano-technology and a basic artificial intelligence. The group watched as we moved from model to model until the modern design, curious what Cyberian was looking for

"This way." Hawkgirl spoke, leading James to a quiet spot.

"Th-Thanks." He answered, the ringing in his ears still there "God my body hurts. That scream is deadly."

"I'm sorry about that." Canary apologised. "Unless you have something that's immune to sound, I can't do much BUT apologise."

"I might. But at the same time it would be silly to potentially give AMAZO that advantage." James smiled slightly. He opened his Matrix, looking through it but his hands where slightly twitchy

"Here, let me." Dove said, putting her hands on his shoulders as they began to glow with a soft light

"Wh-what is this?" He asked, feeling at peace with himself, much calmer and relaxed while his body healed

"It is the ability of my light projection." she explained softly with a smile

"...Okay." James blinked and nodded, feeling much better and relaxed

 **FLASH!**

Just then Hawk and Dove flashed, their costumes suddenly disappearing

Hawk had transformed into a red-haired somewhat muscular man, in a red shirt and black jeans; looking about 24 years old.

Dove had transformed into a white-haired girl, wearing a white shirt, blue jean jacket and jeans; she looked to be about 21 years old.

"Times up, Sis." Hawk answered, realising they turned back.

"Huh?" the Titans blinked

"This is our limitation. We can only sustain our powers temporarily." Dove explained "When we are close to 'danger'. After that it fades away after a time."

"But you held it for hours when on the watchtower?" Arrow blinked

"We were IN SPACE!" Hawk emphasised

"...Fair enough." Canary thought for a moment and nodded, space _was_ the most dangerous place they could be. James nodded, looking at the two out of suits

 **POW!**

And Aqualad knocked out Ivo "He was very unpleasant." Aqualad explained. "And uncooperative."

"So, what are your names?" James asked the two

"My name's-" Dove began to speak, only for her brother to stop her.

"Isn't that against the 'secret identity' thing?" Hawk asked

Aqualad pointed to the unconscious Professor Ivo.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'm Hank."

"And I'm Dawn." Dove introduced herself.

"Hank... Hawk... Dawn... Dove... Rather on the nose, wouldn't you say?" Terra asked

"Says 'Tara'." Argent teased

"Um. **Ahem** Right. Sorry." Tara coughed gently.

James began to fall in Hawkgirl's arms, his head still hurt from the sonic scream that AMAZO had used point blank. While his body had been healed... He was exhausted. His head was resting against Hawkgirl breasts, his eyes growing heavy as he was losing consciousness once again

"Whoa, easy. I've got you." Hawkgirl grabbed him and set him down, while sitting down herself.

Dawn blushed as she saw James and looked away.

"... comfy..." James whispered, falling asleep with his head nestled between the yellow tube top clad breasts of the Thanagaryian woman

"...I'm not encouraging this." Hawkgirl admitted

"Clearly." Tara mumbled.

"Cyberian, any progress?" Aqualad asked

"Lots." Victor responded

Hawkgirl reached down and gently patted James' head

* * *

*time skip*

James groaned softly, waking up to find himself lying there with his head resting on Dawn's thighs as they sat in the Javelin "...Am I-?"

"Yes." The Titans and the Justice League members answered immediately

"Four hours." Cyberian added

"Four hours?!" James gasped

"You WERE out of it and recovering from a sonic blast." Ms Martian answered, blushing to herself.

"Are you okay? Why are you blushing?" James asked before he noticed he was shirtless "... why am I shirtless?" The group looked around and deflected the question.

"We've actually tracked down AMAZO." Cyberian answered "It took some time but I worked out an algorithm to track him. He's a few hundred miles away; the Javelin will be there in a minute. He is just flouting above the ocean, just off the coast line. I think he realised what I did to him and is trying to undo it."

"Right...But WHY am I shirtless?" James asked. 'Nice lap pillow, though.' He thought to himself as Dawn's thighs felt nice

"Hawkgirl said you where overheating." Canary said as she leaned against the wall, looking away

"No, you said that when I said he felt warm." Hawkgirl argued as she blushed, her arms crossed

James looked at the two and then slowly came to the realisation. '...Oh, sweet god no.' And internally deadpanned

"Yes! Yes, we should! Good idea!" James got up and quickly agreed...and flopped to the ground. "Hnn!"

"JAMES!" Ms Martian gasped as she rushed to his side

Argent and Terra, his actual lovers, just sat at the front of the ship and smiled at these girls and women falling over themselves and each other for James. The two girls gave a look at each other, conveying the same message. 'You're going to tell the other's; right?'

'Oh yes, yes I am.' No words were spoken, no thoughts were voiced. They just knew. They just knew each other so well at this point

James was soon sat down, the four women sat around him while the four other guys sat opposite him on the other side of the Javelin while Cyberian went to the pilot seat "...I need to call Sarah after all this is over." Cyberian commented

Considering the way the Javelin was set up, James was sat with the girls away from the other guys so he had some private time "So... what do you wanna talk about?" James asked

"Well, these transformations...YOU." Dawn blushed

"What about them?" James asked

"Just...What ARE they? Cause...They just seem...I don't want to say it but, 'perfect'?" Ms Martian asked

"Ah, there's a reason for that." James answered. "My Matrix makes my transformations the 'Optimal state'." He explained "Basically becoming the pinnacle of their physical and natural limits... so kinda like the Green Arrow or Batman of their species. And, of course, all of my aliens are naturally evolved. They have extra powers or slightly different ones, most of the time coming with different looks as well, as they are put through a simulated 'endless war' for about 1,000 years. Although I CAN evolve them further up one more stage, becoming 'perfect' aliens. Also what you see right here is technically a transformation, I am not a natural human, and I'm an 'evolved' human."

"...An 'EVOLVED human'? What're the benefits for that?" Dove asked

"More intelligence and access to magic, though in my case...Not so much." He answered, albeit with a sad tone. "Partially because I haven't trained in it. Also because I kinda suck at it."

"Oh." Canary frowned and held his hand lightly "Well, no one is perfect."

"If you aren't human, then what are you?" Hawkgirl asked

"A Necrofriggian. Sort of like a 'frost-moth humanoid' alien." James explained. "...It's not as scary as it sounds."

"Can we see?" Ms Martian asked

James looked at his Matrix and then at the girls and women, mulling it over a little bit. Yeah, he was caught between being a kind person and embarrassed.  
"Okay. Just...watch out for the wingspan." He explained, getting up and walked to the other side of the room and selected his natural form. A small flash of yellow and he changed, his wings spread out before they folded down into their cloaked position  
"This is me." he commented in his naturally icy tone. James's Necrofriggian body had changed the last time he had transformed into it.  
His cloaked self-had a shifting green and purple markings; like they belonged in an Aurora, his eyes were yellow that pierced past the black markings that covered his face, hands and foot claws

"Whoa." Dawn gasped

"Beautiful." Ms Martian whispered

"Wow." Hawkgirl blinked

"It is certainly... unique looking." Black Canary agreed, her breath blown away slightly

"...D-Did I change again?" He asked himself as he looked at himself.

"You mean, this wasn't your first change?" Hawkgirl asked

"Yeah. The past three years my body has changed slightly. I think it might be influenced by this universe or something, I'm not sure." James admitted "So since you've seen... me... can I know your names?"

"I've already told you my name." Dawn answered

"I'm Shayera Hol." Hawkgirl followed up.

"M'Gan M'rzz, or Megan Morzz." Ms Martian greeted

"Dinah Lance." Black Canary whispered

"Well. Nice to meet you all." James answered, transforming back into his human self. He sat down, the sexy women all get close to him '...Dad is NEVER going to believe this.' He thought as he stood between the four of them

In the other room, Green Arrow and Green Lantern were with Hawk and Aquaman.

"Hello?" Cyberian asked, answering a call that he was reviving

 _"Hey Victor."_ Sarah said, his lover being the one to call him

"Sarah! Hey, this is great, but now isn't the best time..." Victor flinched

 _"Oh. Sorry."_ Sarah sighed _"It's just that... I talked to my parents and the subject of... of grandchildren... of me having children... came up..."_

"Wait. CHILDREN?" Victor double took in shock, the two of them may have gone on many dates but...they hadn't even considered having kids yet.

 _"It's my parents."_ she pointed out

"Yeah." Victor flinched. "True. But it-it's a big step; right?" He asked

 _"Yeah."_ she nodded _"And we both know that we can't..."_ she trailed off, now wanting to offend her lover

"You don't have to say it. I know." Victor answered, fully understanding. "We can still adopt when we're ready."

 _"I know."_ she smiled _"Just... My parent... It did upset me, you know?"_

"I know. We'll be home soon." Victor answered, reassuring her "I gotta go. Bye, I love you."

 _"I love you too."_ Sarah added, hanging up for Victor.

"You two have a great relationship." Tara spoke up.

"Nearly four years." he nodded

"That's good, I mean, that's longer than most hero's relationships." Argent followed up.

"Look at the Titans. We are all like that." Victor smiled

"Exactly." Tara and Argent spoke together. "I'm sure things will be fine."

"I guess." Victor nodded, smiling


	31. AMAZOTerrorPT3EvolutionBeyondAdaptation!

**Zanotronxl:** Kori, Kom, Rachel, Karen, Jinx, Tara, Rose, Argent, Megan, Dawn, Shayera and Dinah. 12 girls so far, and still growing  
That's not technically correct, this issue reveals all  
And NO CELESTIAL SAPIANS!

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek:** ...

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** **:** Yes he is

 **Mr. unknow** : Don't think I need to answer that one.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** **:** Nope, nope. Unfortunately, he can't.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : ...You can still eat it, depends if the flavour is a favourite of yours. And no, James' charm doesn't turn off, he gets that off his dad.

 **jasongd:** Thanks very much.

 **Jss2141:** Wait and see what we have in store.

 **Entomoid:** Do you mean give Wildvine more plant-like abilities?

 **Mr. unknow** : If I say 'no' most people wouldn't believe me.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Yep, he is a locky sun of a gun.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek:** ...Damn it. *turns to Grey* Grey, someone's leaking plots again!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And here is the finale of this three part AMAZO mini-arc.

... Ghost and I need to try and hold back these long/multi-parter chapters. Especially since there are two other three-parters before the actual seasons arc starts *facepalms lightly*

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 30:** **AMAZO Terror Part 3 Evolution Beyond Adaptation  
**

* * *

The sight in the Javelin was rather… entertaining right now, as Victor piloted them towards where AMAZO was waiting 'Oh boy.' James thought as the girls where more or less crawling over him 'HELP!' He screamed internally as he had the seductive and beautiful leather clad biker styled leader Black Canary, the flying bird woman badass babe Hawkgirl, the young White Martian in disguise as a soft, innocent and sexy green skinned girl calling herself Ms Martian and the ambassador of peace who was a sweet, cute and innocent but somehow also equally sensual woman known as Dove who was right now not in her hero outfit, surrounding him

"What's wrong?" Megan asked as she heard his internal struggle while hugging his right arm, Dinah basically sat in his lap, Shayera leaning against his left side and Dawn next to Megan

"I'm... I err... I'm a little uncomfortable." He answered nervously, trying to cool down his member.

"We're here!" Cyberian called

'Oh, thank god!' James thought as they arrived.

"Later then." Dawn answered as she felt her powers spark on her fingers **"Dove!"** she called, a blue light passing over her and immediately she transformed into her costume.

"...My dad does a similar thing." James joked gently

 **"Hawk!"** Hank called as a red wave passed over him and did the same

"Looks like we're within range of AMAZO." Canary commented as she stood up.

"Let's get ready." James agreed, relieved that he was free...somewhat free. "Um...I need to get to my matrix, Shayera."

"Sorry." the winged woman apologised as she pulled back

"It's alright... But I need to select my alien before we get him." James answered. He activated his Matrix, going to his third new alien. He had transformed into his White Martian form, an albino coloured alien with bright red eyes, humanoid but wearing a maroon martian garb, like what Megan was wearing, a deep blue cape and the matrix on his waist. His arms were also longer and bulkier, almost gorilla like, with slightly clawed fingers

Megan gulped as she saw James' new form. Examining his body and bit her lower lip 'Hello~ Megan.'

"Huh. Looks like White Martians adapt." he blinked "And there are two kind of Martians, right?"

"Technically there are three, but Red Martians are literally just Green Martians with a different skin colour." Megan explained

"... Right." James answered, having a sweat drop.

"Team. Let's move." Canary ordered, back into professional mode

James nodded and phased through the wall with Ms Martian for the first attack. They saw AMAZO hovering near the edge of the beach and attacked. AMAZO was taken off guard and slammed into the sand and surf, hitting him with as much as they could without him seeing and that was a LOT of strength they were hitting with

AMAZO was grunting, taking the hits before he saw the Martian duo _"Get. Back!"_ AMAZO called out and punched back. _"Black Canary! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

James and Ms Martian were flung back, their hearing was more protected...but MAN, did it hurt!

 **SLAM!**

And AMAZO was crashed into the ground by a combination of Aquaman and Hawk, both hitting as hard as they could as they fell from the Javelin 'Hnn! Twice. One day!' James thought in pain _'Megan.'_ He thought in worry.

 _'I'm okay.'_ She responded

James nodded, glad the blast wasn't point blank this time, as Hawkgirl racing down and using her mace on AMAZO

 **CLANG**!

AMAZO's own mace somewhat blocked Hawkgirl's as they clashed, though he took most of the brunt of the attack _"Green Lantern."_ he said, launching a green net construct at the flyer

"GAH! Not again!" Hawkgirl grunted, trying to bust out.

"That's MY thing!" Green Lantern called out, slamming down a large metal-like boot, crunching down onto AMAZO

Terra and Canary landed, having been carried down by Argent "Thanks, Argent." Terra spoke

"No problem. Let's take out this machine!" Argent answered. Terra nodded, still doubting why she was on this team

James hit his Matrix, changing back into Taka-Garian "Hey, AMAZO!" James called out, slamming his mace into AMAZO's head and swatted him into the sea. As AMAZO flouted in the water James hit his Matrix again, everyone looking as his body changed before their eyes  
He grew to eleven foot tall, his fingers becoming taloned claws, his wings turning into metal, his body gained a lot of muscle in the chest and arms and his head changed into that of a large bird's **"PERFECT TAKA-GARIAN!"** He proclaimed

Hawkgirl looked on at James, seeing this 'perfect' form...and it WAS perfect. It was kinda creepy to see her species turn into a literal Hawk-person, as well as basically double in size, but it was amazing

 _"What? What IS that?"_ AMAZO asked as he tilted his head, scanning James...but was met with talons in the eyes and a fist in the gut _"Miss... Martian..."_ he gasped out, turning intangible

"Gotcha." James grinned, unleashing a massive blast of molten slag from his mouth all over AMAZO making him scream in pain

"What in the hell?" Cyberian groaned as he saw James LITERALLY vomit molten rock and metal over this android.

"Ew." Argent flinched

Meanwhile AMAZO was screaming in pain even as he phased through the attack _"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"Okay. What was that FOR?" Argent asked

"He has our strengths AND weaknesses!" James answered as he threw AMAZO away "And Martians are weak to fire!"

Ms Martian's eyes widened in realisation and understood; but how did James know that weakness? Was it from his own transformation? He did seem to instinctively know the powers of the forms, so maybe the same was with the weaknesses?

AMAZO began to change his powers to an Atlantean, hoping to break out of the metal and dive in the water to quench the flames. He used the water to hammer James in the face, knocking him away and accidentally making the molten metal around him harden

James changed into another alien, his Martian Guardian form and phased through the solidified metal. He flew back and hit his Matrix, the green Martian evolving further

 _BUILD UP!  
ARE YOU READY?!  
THE RED PLANET PROTECTOR!  
PERFECT MARTIAN GUARDIAN!  
YEA-YEAHHHH!_

James has transformed into a more armoured Martian; shoulder guards, chest plate, arm and shin guards that seemed to be made of a black metal; his face was covered by a special helmet that seemed reminiscent of Perfect Titan's helmet, but instead of straight points from the eyes, they looked more like lightning bolts. His skin was protected fully by a red bodysuit with full freedom of movement.

...

"What the hell?" everyone blinked at the noises his Matrix made

"What is with your Matrix, man?" Cyberian asked

"How should **I** know?" James asked, turning to Cyberian before turning back to AMAZO.

 _"What? What is-?"_ AMAZO asked as it scanned James, looking at him in confusion. James rolled his shoulder lightly and charged into battle. AMAZO and James clashed ahead; the artificial creature's abilities from the Ultimate Thanagarian paled in strength, compared to James' newest form, its hand splattered away and flung to all sides. _"Impossible!"_ he gasped

"Yeah, probably not." James smiled and kicked AMAZO into the sky. As he flew into the air, James prepared one of his new abilities. He began to power up his optic blasts, meaning that his entire visor began to glow yellow... And then a massive burst of energy shot from it

AMAZO saw the attack launch at it, blasting through its stomach, causing it to plummet into the sand _"T-Terra!"_ it gasped, using the blonde's power to throw large chunks of the molten/hardened metal slag at James

"James!" Terra screamed as she saw the molten slag, reaching my she hoped that he wasn't dodge it.  
Wait... Why did the attack suddenly stop?

The molten slag was struggling in the air, stopped in one direction, pushing in another. James turned to the group...and saw Terra focus and hold the molten metal in the air.

'So THAT'S why!' The Titans thought in unison including Terra, shocked she could do this

'How?' she thought

 _"Not. Possible."_ AMAZO whispered as it looked at her and then James...where did he-?

 **CRASH!**

AMAZO was sent flying and crashed into the water, where Aquaman and Aqualad began to try and crush him by upping the pressure "We've got this!" Aquaman and Aqualad called out, diving underneath the waves to give AMAZO the full crush.

James landed, leaving his current transformation as he reverted to his human state. He looked at Terra and chuckled a bit. "Guess Nightwing knew you could do it."

"But... How?" Terra questioned

"Earth, metal. Metal is made from refined earth. It's all geo-kinesis." James answered. "Guess we can add that to your power-set."

"Metal has earth in it." Victor said as he started a scientific explication which everyone else tuned out

"You think that's enough to take out AMAZO?" Argent asked

"Honestly? No clue." Canary answered

"We don't need to." James said "Terra, hold AMAZO still every chance you get. Everyone else? Focus in holding him down or stalling him. Cyberian, when you see an opening, grab his head and get to work."

"Alright, but if you select another alien to hold him down, make sure it's one that'll hold down something that phases through matter." Hawkgirl answered

James tapped his chin and grinned, hitting his Matrix. Within the yellow light, James' matrix proclaimed a voice once again, somehow...somewhat sinister than the previous voice. The sounds coming from James' matrix sounded like a warning siren, covering him with a dark fog that swirled around him.

 _REVOLUTION!  
ARE YOU READY?  
RED VOID! RED VOID! RED VOID!  
PERFECT MARTIAN TACTICIAN!  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

The mists retracted and formed around James in his newest form; his face was covered in an almost skull-like visor with elongated 'Z' protrusions and a single black 'eye' in the center of his face, his chest was armoured with another singular black 'eye' with red 'X' markings like Martian garbs which then stopped at his hips; his arms were albino white with blood-red marked armour bracers with fin protrusions, at his hips were covered with coat-tails with red and white markings, his legs were covered in red and black shin guards and boots; his shoulders were protected by curved fin guards that curved inwards, with spikes that shot opposite to his neck.

"Oh... My gods." Ms Martian gasped and covered herself with her cape, not wanting to expose anything.

Feeling a somehow new bravado, his mind began to feel a great new power he hadn't before... And all he could do was turn at his friends, give a nod and a wave. "Ciao." He spoke in a somehow...unnerving but a charismatic voice. He walked towards the group and wrapped an arm around Megan, pulling her into a close hug as his fingers gently held her chin "Why hide my dear?" he asked in his charming yet almost mocking voice, like he was constantly talking down to or teasing everyone, and somehow Megan felt herself become weak at the knees around him

"Hey, lover-boy!" Cyberian called out, snapping them out of it. "AMAZO first, flirt later. Okay?"

"Of course, of course, don't blow a gasket." The alien warrior waved his hand. He turned to Megan before he pressed his fingers to where his lips where and pushed them forward like he was blowing a kiss to her "Ciao~" he sang before he vanished as he seemed to teleport or move at super speed, a trail of after images following him

Ms Martian fell to her knees, buckled from the euphoria she was feeling and almost felt her heart thump out of her chest.

...

"What is WITH these forms?" Argent asked in shock.

"What? Hawkgirl and Ms Martian's reactions to the forms or the Martian forms?" Lantern joked, forming a construct of a massive chain gun

"...You're enjoying this; aren't you?" Cyberian asked

"Enjoying what? And you didn't answer my question." Lantern said, opening fire as AMAZO emerged from the water

"Sorry; it's like James' 'Perfect Forms' are like THE... I don't know 'best mates' for their species? I dunno." Cyberian answered

"...Isn't that James in general?" Tara asked

"Most likely." Lantern said, getting everyone's attention "He did say that the aliens he becomes, including his human form, are 'perfect examples of their species'. So every species would instinctively see their DNA's sample as VERY attractive because they are literally the PERFECT mates for the strongest possible offspring. You then evolve it, as all of James aliens naturally are? That attraction would multiply because they are literally better than the perfect mate, no member of their race could literally be able to compete as a mate. And then you evolve it AGAIN..."

"And girls literally trip over each other for these literally 'Perfect Mates'." Cyberian realised and face palmed as he had never realised that before

"... So we're so highly attracted to him when we first see him because of his DNA, maternal instincts and maybe pheromones?" Canary asked, seeing the connections herself.

"Maybe not pheromones, but yeah, DEFINITELY his DNA." Green Lantern answered

"... I'm calling hax on that one." Arrow quipped "It is way too easy for that guy to get girls!" he said, both jealous and finding it hilarious

 **BOOM!**

Aqualad, Aquaman and AMAZO were flung out of the water and landed on the sand... only with the third crashing down.

James reappeared, standing over AMAZO and looking cocky "You okay pal? You look tired." he commented, kicking the android while it was down

AMAZO was somewhat glitching, unable to fully see James for how much the two Atlanteans had crushed it under the water. "We've got him!" Hawkgirl called out as they pinned AMAZO down. "Cy-"

"Woking on it!" Cyberian answered as he rushed over

"Hurry!" Terra's eyes glowed like massive yellow flashlights as she used all of her power to hold AMAZO

Cyberian walked forward and put his hand on AMAZO's head, using Technus to get into the androids programing "He's resisting!" Cyberian hissed, shaking as he tried his best

"Maybe I can help?" Dove asked

"Any help would be great, thanks!" Cyberian answered as he tried to access AMAZO's programming.

Dove put her hands on AMAZO's shoulders, her hands glowing white and he slowly started thrashing _"R-Release me! I must! Must kill the Titans!"_ AMAZO grunted, trying to get free, only for the strongest heroes to pin him down. _"Must kill Justice League!"_

"No you don't. Calm down. Relax." Dove cooed softly like a caring sister, a soothing mother. Her hands continued to glow softly, the light passing into AMAZO and all at once his mechanical body and mind relaxed

"What's she doing?" James asked as he held down AMAZO's legs.

"What she does best. Peace." Hawk answered, holding AMAZO's torso down.

 _"Must! Must kill...Must..."_ AMAZO thrashed, but soon calmed down.

"I'm in." Victor blinked

* * *

*? ? ?*

 _The Technus was travelling within AMAZO's programming seeing all the upgrades and changes that it had gone through, all the memories that it had seen through the eyes of its predecessors. And deleting them, giving it a real mind free of the hate and control_

 _Technus continued, delving deeper and deeper, searching and deleting the evil that Professor Ivo had installed into it. And saw the basis of a near-sentient AI. Something that showed promise of growth._

 _This is where Victor appeared, walking through the basic mind as a small... Blob appeared, the blob being the AI "Whoa, it...it's amazing. This simple AI." Victor spoke as he saw it._

 ** _"Who?"_** _was all the AI said_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking out loud." Victor apologised. "I was talking about you."_

 ** _"Who?"_** _the AI asked again, the artificial being still grasping the concept of... Anything really_

 _Victor blinked as he saw the AI and felt sorry for it, it had only known violence and hatred...He had to do something. It was learning, like a new born. He didn't realise through this link that images began to flash around the two of them, his own thoughts and memories. Of learning, of family and love_

 _The new AI, what was once AMAZO, could only stare in wonder_

 _Victor looked at the AI...and allowed it to access his memories, showing it what Victor had lived with, showing emotion, logic, love._

 _The AI looked on, amazed by everything. You could almost see the stars in its... eyes?_

 _Victor 'sat' next to the AI, letting both it and him see and experience each other's lives._

 ** _"Sarah..."_** _the AI mumbled before turning to Victor **"... You... Are creator?"**_

 _"I'm... **A** creator of sorts." Victor answered slowly before he was pushed out of the AI's mind_

* * *

*Outside*

"OOF!" Cyberian grunted as he was forced out of AMAZO's mind. He rubbed his head and looked, seeing that the golden android had changed his body... Into a cocoon?

"Err, Cy? What did you do?" Argent asked as she looked at the cocoon.

"I...We just shared memories." Cyberian answered "I think it's... Changing to what it wants to be."

Hawk and Dove both flashed, losing their costumes, showing that the danger had passed

"Well, looks like our work's done." James spoke, while still as 'Perfect Martian Tactician' did his wave. "Ciao~." And transformed back to his normal state.  
He stumbled a bit, blinking "Okay... That was weird."

'Bye, bye...' Ms Martian thought sadly as she saw 'Martian Tactician' gone for now as she rubbed her thighs together while trying to use her short cape to keep herself concealed as best as she could

"Let's get on the Javelin and start heading back." Canary instructed

"Okay, good. What about the cocoon?" Aqualad asked

"Pick it up and we head off." Cyberian answered

Aquaman nodded and picked up the metal... Thing, the group walking onto the ship. Canary was supporting James lightly

"How're you feeling?" She asked James, letting him rest against her shoulder

"...Um. A little weird. I've NEVER been...THAT before." James admitted "There aren't many forms which change how I act so I'm not really use to it."

"So maybe that form was more like you 'self-confident/somewhat cocky' side?" Canary asked

"Seem like." he nodded as the leather clad woman held him close and gently lead him into the ship 'I'm going to have to be careful with these new guys.' He thought covering his Matrix. 'Kori and Kom aren't going to believe this.'

* * *

*time skip*

"We are nearing Titans Island, two minutes out." Lantern instructed

"Right, awesome." James sighed in relief as he leaned back as these four new girls held him close sensually

Victor looked at them and shook his head, gently putting his hand on the cocoon and sighed. He didn't know WHAT to think or say about this situation. He felt the cocoon... 'react' to his touch making him pull his hand back  
But it was 'too late' as the golden mass retracted and morphed, changing shape slowly

"Err, guys! Something's happening!" Cyberian called out.

"You did wha-" Shayera laughed at something James said but stopped mid-sentence as everyone's attention was grabbed by Victor

The cocoon began to change, forming a small humanoid form, almost like a child. It changed shape and colour, gaining parts that looked like skin that matched Victor's skin tone while the rest was silver

 **"Hawk!**...What the-? Our powers aren't working." Hank commented as he tried to get ready.

"Maybe it's NOT a danger?" Dawn asked as the figure soon 'solidified' and appeared before the group.

They looked as hair grew on the being, everyone looking at the being in wonder. The figure soon solidified and formed, it was a young African-American girl with long brown hair, mostly cybernetic save for the majority of her face except her right eye, which was a blue cybernetic eye. Her body was made of sleek and smooth silver and dull grey metal, from the neck down it was all sleek and stylish metal with a circular blue light around her bellybutton. The metal also covered the right edge of her face and covered her right eye with the small light

"Um...Vic?" James asked as he pointed to the girl "What did you do man?"

"I... don't know..." Victor blinked

The being, the **girl** that **was** AMAZO opened her non-cybernetic eye, blinking and looking up at Victor "Father?" she asked, Victor noticing her face looked a LOT like Sarah's

"...OH..." Victor's face dropped as he heard that.

"...Mazel Tov?" Green Arrow responded

"Huh?" James, Megan, Dawn and Hank blinked in confusion

"Father?" The girl asked again and reached out to him like a baby, hoping he'd respond. She may have looked around six or seven it was clear she wasn't that developed

Victor reached down and held her hands, helping her to her feet "He-here we go." Victor spoke. "Are...You okay?" He asked

She nodded softly, looking into his eyes

Victor could see Sarah's own eyes in the young girl...and with his own features in some way. Aside from the cybernetics.

James looked at her and pondered something. Maybe...this was a 'redemption'? A way for AMZAO to pay for its past sins and Professor Ivo's sins. Though James and Victor would have to check her mind and cybernetics, do a complete sweep of her functions and mind to see what was there.

Victor looked at her softly, seeing how this new being it's body into a mix of Victor and Sarah. Even with minimum humanity because of the lack of organic components... as in zero. But she was an amazing creature, perfect

"Wow. She's like a gender bent Variant of him." Terra joked

"Tara, really? Right now?" Argent whispered

"'V-Variant'?" The young girl asked, looking at Victor "Is that my name, father?"

Victor was REALLY put on the spot right now, he didn't know how to answer that. True it was 'yes' or 'no', but the gravitas of the situation was REALLY heavy.  
"It can be your... code name? If you want?" he gulped

'Variant' slowly smiled and hugged his leg, almost like a young child learning to hug their parent. Victor could only smile and reached down, rubbing her back

Ms Martian and Hawkgirl smiled, their minds drifting and the two of them imagined having a child with James, while he was in his 'Perfect' forms.  
Shayera imagined herself in Perfect Taka-Garian's massive muscular arms, holding on to several bundles of joy  
Megan imagined herself with Perfect Martian Tactician as he and her and two babies sat at the beach.  
...Yeah, they had 'fallen' hard but they weren't the only ones

Canary, Tara, Argent, Dove. They ALL were imagining situations with James and his aliens...and with Dove...Some REALLY kinky stuff. Involving Quad-Smash, her and a tonne of ice-cream. That moment in the fake alleyway at the league left a REAL big impact on her

Tara and Tori at least had a hold of themselves, being James' lovers and having him any time they wanted

James looked at the girls and gulped, REALLY hoping they were close to the island. They soon landed, everyone walking off the fancy jet 'Oh, thank god!' James thought in relief, wanting to get off as quickly as possible but he didn't rush

One by one everyone emerged from the ship, waiting outside as they all shared good byes

"I... bye James." Dawn muttered, kissing James' cheek before she ran inside the jet

...

"You hurt her, you're dead." Hawk frowned, following his sister

Megan frowned, feeling like she was having her territory stepped on "I'll see you later James, okay?" she smiled shyly and gave him a small kiss on his lips before she flew into the ship with a blush

...

"I would expect a visit from J'onn in the next few days." Aquaman said after shaking Aqualad's hand and going into the jet

Shayera glared lightly, determined not to lose to teenage girls "Grrr~"

"I... err." James gulped as he looked at Shayera and was pulled in, being kissed on the lips by this older held him close for several seconds before letting go, pulling back with her chest heaving slightly as she panted

"I will see you soon." she winked before she walked by

...

"Listen James. Shayera and I aren't dating anymore, I'm happy with a woman called Vixen, but she is still my friend. So..." Lantern said, summoning a large gun construct for a second. The construct then faded away, the strong black man patting his shoulder and he walked onto the Javelin

James gulped at the size of the giant gun that Green Lantern had constructed, almost hiccuping in fright at it. "Understood."

Black Canary walked forward and smiled calmly... before she pulled James into a deep kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth as she held his head with one hand. Her other hand rested against his chest, one of her fishnet clad thighs wrapping around his hips and the other pushing against his crotch lightly  
James responded, one hand grabbing the thigh wrapped around his waist and his other going into her blonde hair. He closed his eyes, kissing back passionately as their tongues battled lustfully. They held each other close, Canary's leg rubbing his member and got it hard inside his pants while James' hand rubbed the thigh that was wrapped around her waist sending small pleasurable jolts and erotic euphoria through her

The two eventually broke the kiss, their tongues still connected via some saliva

"As long as you remember which of us four are boss, this is yours." Dinah whispered to James as she pushed her barley covered breasts against James' chest. She bit his lip lightly, growling playfully. James smiled and replied by slapping her ass, making her gasp "Warning, I'm a screamer." she purred and walked away with a sway of her hips

...

"Yeah, you're a lucky asshole." Arrow nodded, patting his shoulder and walking past onto the Javelin

"Son of one, too." James admitted as a whisper.

"Father, what is an 'asshole'?" 'Variant' asked

"Don't worry about it." Victor groaned "Can you go inside with everyone else, please. I need to make a call."

"Okay." she nodded and hugged him before the group walked into the tower

"Oh boy." Victor sighed before his eyes flashed, his inbuilt phone ringing "I... hey, Sarah? Er... I think I have a solution... for the situation with your parents..." he muttered

* * *

*? ? ?*

We find ourselves at Titan's Island... where a space ship was waiting "Do you really have to go?" An older Jinx asked

"Yeah, I have to." An older Cyberian answered, looking more mechanical than before "Sarah died in that battle and... Variety is old enough now. Strong. She's a good girl. I can't stay here. I need... some time."

"But you guys as well?" An older Karen asked. Her breasts where older and she was wearing a black and yellow female suit

Behind Cyberian... where Kori and Kom, both of who had small children in their arms. As well as Garfield's harem and children. And Terra. James' three former lovers clad in royal looking gowns

"We have our home to look after." Kom answered sadly. "And, we've got sanctuary on Tameran."

"Meanwhile the Meta Restraint Laws are just getting worse." Summer sighed; the retired stripper clearly upset "We don't want our children to live in such a... terrible world. We want them to be free."

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Jinx cried and hugged them.

"We will to." Kori cried

"Keep your school for heroes going strong." Tara smiled sadly as she hugged Karen "I know you'll be great, Queen Bee... I'm sorry, Karen. It's... Still hard for me to distance myself from the hero life. Especially..."

"I know. The Markovia bombing was a terrible event." Karen agreed "You need this. I hate saying that, especially losing more of you after Raven disappeared but... You need this peace of life. A new start. But we do love you."

"Thank you." Tara cried

"Why isn't Tori here?" Kori questioned

"She and the Justice League are still hard at work battling Savage." Jinx explained, wearing a flowing black dress and her hair down and having had a growth spurt in the last few years giving her a rather impressive bust. The girls frowned but accepted it, reluctantly. One by one the group went onto the ship... And took off, blasting into space  
Leaving Earth for good

"We need to head back." Karen friend sadly, in the years that passed the two having created new hero identities for themselves

"Right." Jinx nodded "Queens first, Queen Bee."

"While thank you, Madam Tala." Karen nodded, Jinx now using the name of an ancient sorceress as a hero alias. The two left, sad that their lovers and friends where gone but their was still work to do

At the Hero Institute of Virtue and Ethics


	32. Time With Titan's, Adapting and Growth!

**Lonestar88:** The Trigon battle isn't important to this arc.

 **Zanotronxl:** Krystal starts up again when this arc is finished.

 **pedrofaria339:** Or IS IT?!

 **thecrabmaster:** Kamen Rider Build *points at Ghost*

 **Mr. unknow:** IS it a pun? Or foreshadowing?

 **Skull Flame:** Yes that IS what happened. I swear if you just literally summerise the chapter again I am blocking you. I keep telling you to knock that off. Just SAYING what happened in the chapter and not COMMENTING about it is stupid and makes the reviews worthless.

 **B. E. A. T. N** : 1- yeah, it'll be an interesting change  
2- yes it does  
3- _maybe  
_ 4- *shrugs*

 **underdogking:** No

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : *thumbs up*

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yep, had fun with all that.

 **underdogking:** No, Arrow and Canary aren't together anymore.

 **Skull Flame** : Yep, things are looking up for Victor. And yes. Beware the nice ones.

 **thecrabmaster:** Yeah, 'Martian Tactitian' is the regular White Martian form's name. Err, Grey? Where did you get the songs?

 **Lonestar88:** Just wait a few weeks.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And here we are, one more chapter! One more!

And it's a filler! ...

NOW HEAR ME OUT!

It is fun and character focused!

So I hope you all enjoy it

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 31: Time With Titan's, Adapting and Growth** **  
**

* * *

It was a week after AMAZO or should we say 'Variant' had joined the Titans, both Victor and Sarah had a hell of a time trying to explain that to her parents. Oh, and yes, she did have a proper name now. Scarlett

'Scarlett Taylor Simms' was her full name.

The reason she didn't take Victor's last name of Stone? Well, they thought Scarlett Simm sounded better than Scarlett Stone. Scarlett even reminded James of his own little sister Skarlet; so that was fine.

James awoke softly, holding them close. He saw his wives sleeping happily in his embrace, and with Victor having a child of his own...it got him thinking. He reached down, brushing his hand across Kori's stomach. After everything that's happened...Why not try now? The city is safe, the villains aren't attacking... seems like a good time as any to try. He kissed his alien queen softly, getting out of bed. As he got out, he headed to his wardrobe and threw on a few random clothes: shorts, shirt and underwear...but not in that order. He left his wives and lovers in bed in blissful silence and headed to the kitchen where he saw Scarlett trying to eat some food as Victor watched "Morning Victor, morning Scarlett." James spoke politely as he went to the cupboard and got a glass.

"Morning." Victor smiled as Scarlett waved

"Sleep well? I know it's still kinda new to you." James asked

"Hmm~!" Scarlett nodded, her mouth full of food and puffing her cheeks out

James chuckled gently as he poured a drink and gulped it down in nearly one go. "I err...You know last week was a bit crazy, right?

"JUST last week?" Vic laughed

"You know what I mean." James answered as he sat down. "I...Didn't get much sleep then."

"Good thing I built the tower with LOTS of soundproofing." Vic snarked

James rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, nodding in agreement. "How're you finding the tower, Scarlett?" He asked kindly.

"It's big and shiny." she nodded

"So, what are you two doing today?" James asked

"Scarlett and I will be heading to the city, having a day out with Sarah." Victor nodded

"Oh, that's good, a family day out." James responded. "My family do the same." He smiled "Hope you have a good day."

* * *

*with Dick*

We find the original Boy Wonder sat in front of the computer, the video phone calling. He clicked it on and looked at the screen. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Dick. It's momma."_ Harley smiled, her Brooklyn accent coming through.

"Hey, I was wondering who'd answer." Dick said, his mask off "So... how... How are all of you? Have you heard from Helena? How's Damian? Bruce? Alfred? ... Jason?"

 _"Wow, that's a tall order."_ Harley answered, rubbing her arm. _"Yeah, we've heard from Helena. She was...distant at first. But when she saw Damian, ah. Her heart melted. She stays over every now and then."_

"Yeah? So she's warming up to you guys." Dick answered

 _"She...Had a bit of a habit of death glarin' me but...She's comin' around."_ Harley answered doing the 'I'm watching you' motion with her hand. " _Dami's lovin' her new sister, booped her nose whenever he gets the chance."_ She smiled

"Of course he would, that kid loves everyone." he smiled, the three year old was the nicest little kid ever

 _"Bruce..."_ Harley began and sighed. _"He's...calmed down. It took a while but...Alfred, Barb, Red and I have managed to help him mellow out."_

"Red...Do you mean?" Dick asked

 _"Yeah, Pammy."_ Harley nodded.

"H-How? Why?" he blinked in confusion, last he remembered the planet woman was in Arkham

 _"Well, Pammy got parole after she heard I was married to Bruce. She's working at Wayne Enterprises as a flora-consultant."_ Harley answered honestly.

"... oh..." Dick blinked

 _"She's actually doing well."_ Harley added. _"Alfred's...Alfred's Alfred. He's doing fine."_

"Is his cooking still awesome?" Dick smiled

 _"OH HELL YES!" s_ he giggled before going to the next question _"He made this AMAZING dish, something Italian, I don't know how to say it but...HMM! Delish."_ Harley smiled

...

"And Jason?" Dick mumbled

Harley looked down and sighed heavily, rubbing her hands nervously. _"He...He doesn't come out of his room. And if he DOES, he doesn't speak. He's become so distant."_

"No." Dick groaned sadly in self hate

 _"He's not even letting Dami near. He's afraid of letting another member of this family hurt again. I've tried talking to him but, there's only so much I can do when the door's locked."_ Harley said, now close to tears

"This is all my fault." Dick muttered guiltily

 _"What? No. Dick, it's NOT your fault."_ Harley answered

"I should have looked out for him more, helped him more." Dick admitted "I need to be better in the future."

 _"I guess...that's life. Right? We all make mistakes and need to learn from them."_ Harley answered. _"How could you know?"_

"Yeah." Dick nodded and sighed

 _"So... How is Cassandra and her new boyfriend?"_ Harley giggled, trying to change to a more cheerful subject

Dick looked at Harley and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Still...still early days."

 _"It's nearly their first month anniversary, right?"_ she smiled eagerly _"They are having fun, right?"_

"Yeah, it is...As for the 'fun', it's mainly been movies and runs." Dick answered "They are happy at least."

 _"That's good to know, I'd love to talk to them soon."_ Harley added

"Well it will have to be another time. They have a date planned today." Duela said as she walked in

 _"Oh, that's great! Hi, Duela!"_ Harley waved.

"Hi Harley." Duela waved

 _"How are you MiniMe, DickieBird treating you right?"_ she smiled

"Oh, he DEFINITELY has." Duela answered, hugging Dick from behind and kissed his cheek. "EVERY. SINGLE. NIGHT."

"Really? In front of my step-mom?" he grumbled

 _"Set a wedding date yet?"_ Harley giggled

"Not yet." He answered

 _"What? Why not?"_ Harley asked

"We want to plan up a lot of the details first. We want to set the date once we know where we will have the wedding, who is doing what, he colours and such." Duela explained "I'm holding him back."

 _"YOU'RE holding HIM back?"_ Harley asked in shock

"He's such a romantic." Duela smiled "But if we rush, it won't be special."

 _"Awe~, that's nice."_ Harley answered. _"Good luck, I've got faith in you two."_

"Thank you." they nodded

* * *

*time skip, with Cass*

Cassandra looked at herself in the mirror, worried. She was dressed in a casual blue dress, flat black shoes and had her hair brushed back to show her eyes. She was worried she wasn't pretty enough, that Bart would think she looked boring. She fiddled her fingers and rubbed the hem of her dress nervously.

 **Knock knock**

Cass' head whipped around, her eyes wide. She gulped and walked forwards, feeling like the world was in slow motion. She grasped the door and opened it, revealing Bart and her eyes instantly took in every detail of him

He had short brown hair that was somewhat gelled back, blue eyes, wearing a blue button shirt over a red T-shirt and blue jeans and suede shoes. His hair was brushed in a way that showed he was really nervous. His shirt wasn't properly tucked in, but tush fit who Bart was. And he was actually vibrating his entire body, very subtly but Cass could see it and knew he was nervous  
But at the same time she could see him... Seeing her.  
Like he could see into her soul  
And he was awestruck in every manner of the word.  
Like she was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy to him

Cass looked at Bartand saw how nervous he was. How nervous they BOTH were. She kissed his cheek, something that calmed them both down

Bart gulped and stopped vibrating, or at least SLOWED vibrating. "I...you look." He tried to answer, but it was caught in his throat.

"Don't talk." She said, a finger onto her lips "Not... Random compliments. Your body. I can tell. And you. 'Read' beautifully."

Bart gulped again and nodded, zipping his yap and let his body do the talking...And NOT in the way you're thinking.

 _You're beautiful_

"So... To the cafe?" he asked, offering his arm

Cass nodded and took his arm, looping it cautiously and gently.

"Is my body language really beautifully?" he asked as they walked a bit

"Like a song. So open. Easy to ready." Cass explained "No filter. So... Pure. Wish I could be like that."

"You will be, I know it." he smiled and picked her up bridal style "Now hold on. About to go fast."

She nodded and held on, closing her eyes as she and Bart ran at hyper-speeds going to the cafe. She felt the wind pass over them, her arms holding her protectively. He wouldn't let anything hurt her. Cass wanted to see what it was like, but she was terrified of what the world going at speeds unknown to mere-humans could only dream of. A world of lightning and speed. They eventually came to a stop, Cassandra's face buried into Bart's shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled lightly, letting Bart lower her

"The Bart express as reached the station, ladies first." he joked

Cass blushed as she didn't want to show fear from being rushed around town for a brief moment. But fortunately for the Speed Force, Cass looked as good now as she did before. No pulled back windswept clothes or hair, no debris or bugs on her person. She looked nice.

 _You're beautiful_

Cass smiled at Bart's 'words', being set down on the floor and brushed herself off.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked

"Tea." she nodded

"Right. Tea." He nodded, heading inside the building to order their drinks. Cass smiled and sighed softly, resting her chin against her palm as she smiled lightly while he rushed off

"Welcome to Cafe Paris; what would you like?" A barista asked

* * *

*with Garfield*

Garfield was back at the Strip Club, working hard to maintain it and do the odd jobs he had been putting off., going over the books. The money for the lights, heating, WiFi gas, pluming, the wages for the bouncers and DJ and bar staff. 'Thank god that James and Vic have been teaching me this complicated stuff. I couldn't have managed this before.' He thought, thinking back to when the two used their most intelligent aliens to help him out with this shortly before the Titans split apart for two years. Luckily when the kids where born he was able to shift how the place worked to be a BIT better  
"Okay, that's the last of the lights...The Wifi's paid for. Now, the bathroom, jeez I need multiple people for this." He commented to himself "Need to hire more people to clean those. And that puts our profit to... .. $1,000." Garfield rubbed the back of his neck, realising that he was in profit. He knew he'd have to save up for the kids and his lovers, this was great news. He sighed as he relaxed in his chair, a pair of slender arms wrapping around his neck and a snake like tongue brushing his ear "Hmm~, hey Phe." Garfield sighed happily, knowing his girls off by heart.

All of the girls at his club where metahumans and they had some level of animal mutation. He didn't mean it that way; it was just perfect coincidence really. And the reason his club was called the Jump Jungle. Phe was a black woman with a snake tongue, reptilian eyes and some green scales along her body but that was it "Did you miss me, Gar?" Phe asked, still using her shortened name.

"How can I? I see you and the other girls every day, Phoebe." He smirked as he grabbed her hips and guided her to his lap.

She sat there on his lap, her body curving and rolling like a snakes as if she was giving him a lap dance. While she may not have any powers which made her snake like beyond slight physical aspects she trained her body to be highly flexible and became an expert belly dancer to take full advantage of her metagene

Garfield smiled, putting his hands down as he saw the show before him, seeing her twist and rotate on his lap...and it was wonderful "What do I owe the visit?" he smiled at her

"Can't a girl come to say 'hi' to her daddy?" Phoebe pouted cutely, licking his ear seductively as she felt his cock harden between her hips.

"I guess not." he smiled and pulled her dress down slightly. It revealed her sexy chocolate coloured skin, her C-Cup breasts cleavage and the faintest poke of her nipples. Nipples that Garfield instantly attacked, suckling on them and tasting her sweet milk

"Ah~, daddy~!" Phoebe moaned happily, loving the feeling of Garfield's lips sucking on her breasts. She wanted her lover to pleasure her as much she for him so she moved her hips harder and faster, making them both moan

* * *

*with Wataru and Hannah*

The two former fiction humans were working at a cafe, since they had a place to stay but wanted to be as normal as possible. Getting use to this different world before they joined with the Teen Titans. Wataru was working at the till while Hannah was the waitress, working to their strengths; Wataru had remembered all the orders fluently and the menus and Hannah was able to carry multiple orders with ease. The two were doing their best, actually enjoying this life

"Okay, three sweet teas, two sandwiches and a pack of crisps." Wataru spoke, plating up the tray.

"Good work kid." his manager said suddenly, being quiet as to not get everyone's attention "You got the highest ticket average in the place."

"I'm just trying my best, sir." Wataru answered, cleaning the counter top. as he laughed nervously

"Well, keep up the good work." The Manager answered "If you stay at this level you'll probably get a raise."

"Oh, um. Thank you." Wataru answered honestly and in shock; he didn't expect a raise this soon. Was he doing that well? "But, Hannah, she's been doing really well too." He gave credit to Hannah as well, being her friend.

"And she gets tips." the manager shrugged and walked off

Wataru blinked in confusion, he didn't know what to make of the manager giving him this treatment. It was rather weird. He was confused about the manager winking at him, however

* * *

*With Aqualad*

Aqualad was sitting at the bottom of the bay around Jump City, enjoying his time on his own. He was watching the sea life live it's... Sea... Life...

Urgh...Terrible pun.

Still, underwater life was beautiful. It was his home, his life, his world. He smiled, sighing happily at the water around him. He felt the tide wash over him, the feel of the sand below his feet, before he came back onto land and sighed contently; back on Titan's Island.

Back into the other land

* * *

*with Argent*

Argent was training in the hologram room for the Titans Tower, practicing if she could make constructs like Green Lantern. It would be great other than using basic blocks or spheres for attack as well as to push past her guilt 'Okay, concentrate.' She thought trying to steady her mind 'You can't fail like you did before, like how you failed Cassandra... And Jason...' It was understandable Shen still felt like this, the pain and loss. She HAD to Ben stronger than before...she couldn't just coast on her powers answered hope the bad guys were stupid enough NOT to kill them.  
She had to be a BETTER hero! A better LEADER!  
"HA!" She called out; creating a large construct like a fist, but it looked a little flimsy. Nearly transparent. And it was her old red colour, showing it was weaker than her other ones. She sighed and fell to the floor. 'What am I doing? I can't...' She thought sadly 'I can't...'

Terra sighed and walked up behind her, hugging her "Oh Toni."

"Huh? Tara?" She looked up and saw her.

"Hi Toni." She whispered. She held her close, rubbing the other woman's short black hair soothingly

"I don't know what to do. My powers...I can't keep large constructs up." Toni admitted

"You've growl a lot since we first met you." Terra praised "And do you want to know a secret? When I first joined the team I couldn't control my powers at all."

"Yeah, but-." She frowned

"But nothing." Tara urged softly  
Toni sighed and nodded, resting in Tara's arms as she had enough for today. She wasn't going to help anyone if she broke. One day... she'd be better once again  
"Let's get some ice cream." Tara smiled

"...Yes." And she got up

* * *

*with Rose*

Rose was walking out of her room, having finished sharpening and polishing her blades. She was wearing a pair of black mini-shorts, a black and light orange tank top and a pair of flip-flops. She was going to try and confess to James while hoping to get some sun.  
... She _hoped_ to do so at least...  
Why was she so scared of doing this?

She set her main sword down and closing her eyes with a deep, sad, sigh. Her hands, which were wrapped with combat tape to help protect her hands from said blades, and looked down at them  
What... was she? Just a weapon?

Was she wasting her time trying to be a hero? Was she just a killer? A broken sword, useless?

'What am I doing? Am I REALLY a hero? What have I done that makes me one?' She thought heavily. She sighed and pulled out her phone, debating on calling him

Her father

The deadliest man in the world. His skill rivaling that of Lady Shiva. Would...COULD she call him? The two weren't on bad terms, far from it, but she had left his training early to arrive in time for when the Titans reformed. And they hadn't talked since. Besides, her father was a big part of the mental fuckery Brother Blood put her through and even now separating those emotions was hard

'Dad. What do I do?' She thought as she ran her hand through her hair. She sighed and gave in, selecting his contact and bringing the phone to her ear as it rang. The dial tone continued for a few seconds before.

 _"Rose?" A man's voice spoke as it answered the call_

"Hi, Dad." Rose whispered as she heard his voice.

 **BANG BANG!**

 _"What's wrong kid?" he asked_

"I...I'm having a bit of a crisis." Rose admitted

 **BANG BANG!**

 _"Yeah? What's wrong? Does it have something to do with that James kid?" Slade asked, acting parental._

"Yes." she admitted

 _"What's he done?" Slade asked with his 'dad pants' on as the sound of his blade penetrated something with a deep squelch "Do I have to kill him?"_

"Nothing!" she assured "He's done nothing! Put the murder boner down!"

 _"Then what's wrong?" He asked as there was now silence on his side._

"I...I can't talk to him." She answered awkwardly "I keep wanting to tell him how I feel... But I can't."

 _Slade was quiet, he wanted to say something but...how do you explain this easily? "Well...You're at that age. Of course you'd be nervous."_

"I don't get it. I can kick most people's asses. I could kill people without batting an eye. But talking to this ONE guy..." Rose complained

 _"It's love. You can kick the ass of a Kryptonian, out-think a speedster or go on par with the deadliest woman in the world...But when it comes to love, all rules make no sense. It's like how I felt when I first met your mother." Slade answered as he sat down, his battle/training or whatever he had been doing finished or paused  
_

"You don't really talk about her." Rose commented

 _"Yeah, I know. We...Didn't leave on the best terms." Slade frowned_ _"Don't even know if she's still alive after you were kidnapped... I'm sorry about that."_

"C-Could you tell me about her? What was she like? How did you fall in love her?" She asked quietly as trying to think that far back... It hurt

 _"She was...an amazing woman. She had a fire inside of her." Slade began to explain_

* * *

*in Gotham*

Batman was currently out on patrol with Harley, both dressed in their costumes. The two dashing through the night, small glimmers in the dark

 **THUD.**  
 **Thud.**

The two landed on top of a tall building and overlooked the city. The Batman stood tall, confident and unmoving. Meanwhile his wife was crouched next to him, their capes flowing as lightning struck

Harley's suit was also mainly back, the bat on her chest bore her three diamond motif in the center, her gloves and boots were a dark grey with red-edged fins; her cowl covered her eyes with white lenses but exposed her mouth. He cape was red on the inside while black on the outside designed the same as her husband's. Harley, or rather The Shard, stood up finally and turned to her lover with a small smile "A quiet night. Think we can go home early?"

 **BANG!**

 **FWOOSH!**

"Guess not." she pouted and followed her vanished husband, racing towards a normal looking building. The two leapt down and tried to figure out who was causing this. Batman's white lenses narrowed, noticing flashing lights in a random building, and launched himself at it

 **SMASH!**

Batman crashed into a room, where a panicked man with a smoking gun in his hand turned to look at him. At the man's feet was a terrified looking ten year old child with black hair and blue eyes and the dead body of a red-ish-brown hair. Batman's eyes widened before scowling and turned to the man, grabbing and slamming him into the wall, to make him drop the gun while Shard went to the young boy and consoled him. She recognized the boy, he was a child who was _very_ clever. Clever enough to get Bruce's attention.

A little child called Tim Drake

"It's okay. It's okay." Harley urged softly as she held the child, her motherly instincts allowing her to get right into the needed role of soothing the child. She wrapped her cape around the two of them, softly rubbing his back as she made sure he could not see his dead mother or what Bruce was doing to that man, the mothers ex-husband if she wasn't mistaken. He wasn't Tim's father, thank goodness, or Harley would not have been able to control herself

"Hmm!" The young Tim was shaking in fear, being held by Harley in a reassuring manner.

"OOF!" The man grunted as his stomach was punched in.

"Talk!" Batman growled, demanding an answer. "Or I'll break your hand!"

"Screw you... BatDick." the man hissed in pain "The bitch... deserved it."

"Let's get you out of here." Shard spoke gently, getting Tim out of there.

 **CRACK!**

The man's eyes shrunk back as Batman broke that man's hand with a single twist. He screamed in absolute pain. Batman wasn't playing around. The Bat would get to the bottom of this

* * *

*time skip*

Shard had contacted the police and the ambulance, making sure that Tim was taken care of and find safety. Commissioner Gordon sighed with a heavy heart, seeing another kid orphaned by some punk with a gun. "This damn city." He whispered.

"You do good work, Ji-Commissioner." Shard responded, stopping herself from using his first name out of respect. At least in a serious situation such as this

"Sir?" Tim tugged on the Commissioner's coat

"Yes, Young Man?" Commissioner Gordon knelt down and asked respectfully, seeing Tim eye to eye.

"Is Batman here?" the child asked, shuddering lightly

Commissioner Gordon looked at Shard, hoping to get a straight answer.

She nodded and turned to Tim, kneeling down to see him. "Would you like to meet him?"

Tim nodded nervously and took Harley's hand. He followed her, looking around suspiciously and eagerly  
Batman was standing to the side and in the shadows, he had to stay away for the police. He looked down, seeing Tim near him  
"Hello Mr Wayne." Tim whispered

...

Harley's eyes widened in shock; how smart WAS this kid? How did he guess who was under the cowl?

Bruce didn't react darkly, he did something he hadn't in weeks. Give a smile. "I knew you were clever, kid." he smiled

"I promise not to tell." Tim added, feeling somewhat happy to meet Batman...but still sad about what had to happen to meet him "I was wondering... What happened to Robin? Without him... The kids my age are starting to do bad stuff..."

"Robin. He..." Batman's smile turned into a frown, taking about Jason to this 'child stranger' was...disheartening. "He did something bad. And almost caused people to die."

"And the first one?" Tim asked "Is... Is Robin ever coming back?"

"The first Robin went off on his own." Harley answered, thinking of Dick and his team.

"...I don't think Robin will EVER come back." Batman answered, realising the problem there was of having a child sidekick

"Oh." Tim whispered sadly, and you could it in his eyes. His hopes falling at those words

Harley knew that Bruce wasn't intentionally being mean, but she noted how disheartened he was. "Batman. A word please?" She asked

"Hrm." He nodded, using a grappling hook to pull himself to the roof

"Go back to Commissioner Gordon, I'll talk to Batman." Shard reassured him and readied her own grappling hook.

Tim nodded, but not before giving Shard a hug. "Thank you, Mrs Wayne." He whispered, before headed back to the police.

Harley smiled gently at that before zipping up to the roof to talk to Bruce.

"What is it?" he asked

"Okay, don't be mad at me. And I don't blame you for being upset and saying what you said...But you're wrong." Harley answered. "I saw how Tim reacted and I know how YOU'VE become, Bruce."

"I don't know what you are talking about." he frowned

"No! You don't get to do that with _me_ B-Man." she snapped lightly, poking his chest. Clearly standing her ground and telling her husband to shut up and listen as she ranted

"Gmmm." Bruce just grunted and listened

"You're blaming yourself for what's happened with Jason and the Titans. But he's a teenager, messing up is what they do; they mess up and try and fix their problems!" Harley answered. "Sure, Jason messed up. He KNOWS that. He's been punishing himself for WEEKS now and what have you been doing? Hiding behind that cowl instead of helping comfort our son!" She poked his chest a few more times, making him take a step back "And even then! This boy just told us Robin was a symbol, just like that bat you wear! He is a symbol to be good! That little kids look up to! Without Robin, the kids are taking after their parents and becoming criminals! The Bat is a symbol of hope, of salvation from the darkness! But so is the R! The R is a symbol of hope! Of a bright star that means tomorrow is brighter than today! I know you are not good with feelings, Mr Emotionally Stunted crime fighter, but down there and at home are two children who have gone through what YOU went through and feel like they have no hope, and you just heartlessly confirm it for both of them!"

Bruce tried to answer with his own...but his wife was right.

"And if you wanted to hold your promise of 'not letting anyone feel the same pain I went through'; you're doing a pretty bad job of it!" Harley snapped at him "So are you going to be the big man you pretend to be or do I have to psychoanalyse you into that alleyway when you where 8, Buster?!"

"... Where was this smarts when you where a villain, I would have been dead day one." Bruce shot back softly

Harley tried to think of a comeback...but honestly, that was a good retort "Asshole." she mumbled and blushed

"So... what do you propose we do?" Bruce asked

"Welll~" Harley sang

* * *

*time skip*

"We're home~!" Harley called a few days later

"Welcome back, Mrs Harley." Alfred smiled as he saw them walk through the front door. The old and tall, as in six foot tall, British Butler put down his cleaning supplies and turned to the houses Master and Mistress. Between Bruce and Harley was Tim

"Oh, my gosh." Tim whispered in awe, seeing the large Manor he knew about from the city. He was the newest member of the Wayne family.  
Timothy Drake-Wayne

"Tim, meet Alfred." Bruce nodded

"Nice to meet you, Alfred." Tim smiled, pulling his travel case with him.

"A pleasure, Master Timothy." Alfred responded in kind, giving his gracious butler bow "Allow me to take this to your room." Alfred smiled and took the case. The group heard something, of naked feet walking the halls

"Who's that?" Tim asked

"That's your brother. Sounds like he's out of bed." Harley answered. "Let me go talk to him."

"Which one?" Tim asked, following her through the manor

"The second Robin, Jason." Harley answered. "Jason, honey?" She called out, hoping to get his attention. Harley saw him, her adoptive son and the second Robin...and so did Tim.

Jason had a bit longer and more unkempt hair, his eyes were dark and his body looked a little atrophied from lack of training and going outside. Jason saw a new kid standing next to Harley, his eyes looked to the floor and began to turn around, going back to his room.

"Jason, this is your new little brother Tim." Harley called, trying to get Jason to stay "We just adopted him after his mother was killed."

Jason stopped as he heard that, though he wouldn't wish that on anyone...he didn't want to get close. The memory of him almost killing the team was still festering in his thoughts. He still felt responsible and felt like he only caused death and pain.

"Nice to meet you, Jason." Tim extended his hand to his new brother, trying to make a good impression.

Jason looked at his hand and flinched slightly and backed up and he backed up into a wall of muscle, into Bruce. He nervously tilted his head up to see the foreboding sight of his adoptive father, seeing his 'scowl' from above... only there was no scowl. Jason was shuddering in worry. A scowl meant Bruce was normal...NO scowl...REALLY scared him. At least, that's what Jason saw in HIS mind.

"Jason... son..." Bruce sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry."

Jason looked up...felt his adoptive father's hand on his shoulder reassuringly and then...

 **THUD!**

Jason fell to the floor in shock.

"JASON!" they yelled in worry

Jason was alright, just in shock. He didn't think he'd hear that...and with his current lifestyle, he didn't have the mental strength to think he heard him correctly. But that simple act...it was starting to help

"Are you okay?" Tim asked as he reached out for him

"Yeah. Thanks T-Bird." Jason said without thinking as he let Tim help him up

"T-Bird?" Tim asked with a soft smile

The small family moment was broken as they heard the sound of soft, naked feet walking towards them. A familiar green skinned woman nearing them while holding a two year old child "Sorry; am I interrupting anything?" The woman asked.  
This woman was Pamela Isley, formerly known as 'Poison Ivy' in the villain community. The was a ravishing red-haired woman with fair green skin, covered in a functional leotard that covered her voluptuous body. In her arms was Damian Wayne, a two year old child with light raven hair and blue eyes. He looked just like his father, just mini

"No, Pammy. Not a thing." Harley answered, pulling the two of them closer to the family.

Tim smiled, feeling like he had a new family

* * *

*with Cassandra*

From the past week or two... it was her one month anniversary... and Cassandra was training. She wore a dark grey tube top with the classic black bat symbol on the front, some black sweat pants and some combat wrappings around her hand as she threw blow after blow on training dummies

Bart was watching with a love stricken smile, clad in his Kid Flash suit. Bart sighed happily, just seeing Cass as she was...a beautiful badass ballerina. She was really getting really excited and doing _really_ well with ballet

Cassandra was sweating as she threw blow after blow at the robots. The sweat dripping down her body, rolling over her scared arms and beautiful face and even her well toned abs

"How's it going, Bart?" Gar asked as he approached his fellow teammate.

"Great." Bart said with a goof and love struck smile as he stared at his badass girlfriend

"It's your...First month anniversary, correct?" Garth asked

"Yeah." he nodded

"Do you have something planned?" Garth asked

"I'm...thinking of something." Bart answered, rubbing his hands. "But I AM really enjoying the show." he added happily, looking at the sweat dripping down his girlfriends body

Cassandra panted as she finished her workout, using a towel to pat sweat from her forehead. She blinked, feeling eyes on her... eyes filled with an emotion she hadn't felt before. Was it...embarrassment? Pride? She wasn't entirely sure about it. She turned around and saw Bart staring at her, his eyes having some sort of... emotion she was unfamiliar with. It was... like love but... different

Bart blinked as she saw him and blushed, trying to cover up the fact he was admiring her, but just got flustered and tripped over his hand motions.

"What... was that look?" Cassandra asked as she walked forward, not knowing her chest bounced a bit with each step since she didn't get the point of sports bra, and her sweat still dripping down her body. She headed to the showers, going to clean herself off and calm down...though she WAS still feeling of Bart looking at her. His eyes never left her body... it felt... she couldn't describe it. She didn't hate the look he was giving her but... something... about it...  
It was...new.

Cass began to strip off when she was alone in the showers, letting the water wash over her. She sighed softly, her hands beginning to slide over her body in a way she had never done so before. The stare her boyfriend gave him gave her igniting something inside her. It made her heart thump as she imagined her boyfriend looking at her, just looking with gentle gazes. She... felt special  
That... she was... what he focused on  
That he looked at _her_ like that  
It made her feel... special

She wondered how far they would go, if they could be together forever...

* * *

*? ? ?*

We arrive in Jump City's park, the day was a little cloudy but it was warm.

A black-haired woman was sitting on a blanket with a red-haired man. Cassandra Cain and Bart Allen, both age twenty. They were dressed very casually; enjoying the sun, after what had happened some time ago, they needed some levity and hope.

"It's nice having days off like this." Bart smiled and held Cass close

Cass nodded gently and leaned on his shoulder, sighing in relief "Batwoman and Flash. Take up so much time." she said simply

"Yeah, I know...And. I know it's difficult to MAKE time like this. But, I enjoy slowing down every now and then." Bart answered, a little nervous as he gently rubbed his left-hand trouser pocket.

"What are you hiding?" Cass asked simply, not even looking at him especially as her eyes where closed "Been hiding something for month. Troubling you. What is it?"

Bart sighed with a smile, knowing that he was an open book to Cass. "Cass." He asked shuffling his body so Cass was sitting on her own and he pulled something from his pocket. A small velvet box "Cassandra Grayson-Gordon. Iloveyouwithallmyheartadwloarye-"

"Bart. No words." Cassandra said, putting a finger to her boyfriend's lips and smiling "Tell me."

Bart took a deep sigh, nodding. He held the box out and opened the box, revealing a ring with a small diamond on it

 _I love you, will you Marry me?_

Cass saw the ring and felt her heart flutter, seeing her boyfriend propose...she teared up and nodded, hugging him tightly. She looked into his eyes and smiled, tears moving down her cheeks. And he could understand what she was saying

 _I love you_


	33. Markovia Terror Part 1 Gathering!

**RedHood323:** That is what we where going for

 **Korog the Oversoul** : Okay. Dude, listen. We are **ALL** for roll play in our review section. HOWEVER! You are doing the thing WE HATE, you are basically writing YOUR OWN fanfiction in OUR review section!  
Now, let me be clear. You are using like fifteen, or more, characters and you add more every review. MOST OF WHICH being your original characters. And we have NO CONTEXT to who these characters are OR their backstories!  
So we CAN NOT respond to your comments because we have NO IDEA WHAT YOUR CHARACTERS ARE SAYING as we are trying to work our WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON!

So... again... We are fine with your characters but limit it to, like, three or four characters. And TRY and separate the lines when characters are talking so we know who's talking. Like:  
1: Hi  
2: Hey man, how are you?  
1: I'm fine. What are you guys up to?  
3: Not much  
2: Yeah, not much  
See what I mean? Because all of your reviews so far have been nothing but massive blocks of text I can not understand because of how densely packed they are

 **B. E. A. T. N** : No to the looks. But if you want to homage them with the personalities and names? Go ahead.

 **Skull Flame:** Tim is a BETTER detective than even Bruce, especially after he was nurtured by Bruce. And, also, that is his origin, that he worked out Bruce's identity.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** By... not kissing Ivy? Because she is JUST living there, not sleeping with/dating Bruce?

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **GriffonicTobias:** Yes, yes they are

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yes, Tim's in the story now. And specialised inoculations, Ivy gave Bruce and the Bat-Family the serum she gave Harley in BTAS.

 **Skull Flame** : Yeah, she's smart enough to work there. Pre-Reboots, Tim was always the better detective.

 **RedHood323:** Well, that's when you call parents at work.

 **Zanotronxl:**  
 **1:** Oh, you sweet summer child.  
 **2 & 3**: Yes, they're getting better.  
 **4:** Yes and it's adorable.  
 **5:** Yep.  
 **6 & 7**: Eh, we'll see.  
 **8:** Of course it is, Nekomimi girls are popular AF.  
 **9:** That's up to Grey.  
 **10:** No thanks, I like my ears NOT bleeding from the protag's constant screaming  
 **11:** Wow, that's...a tough one. Shield Hero or Slime are recent ones...But I used to watch Pokemon and OG Digimon. There's a lot of anime I've watched.  
 **12:** Cheers.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone, it is time...

FOR ANOTHER THREE CHAPTER MINI-ARC!

*slams head against the wall* GOD! DAMN! IT! GREY! AND! GHOST!

Fucking hell.

*groans*

And we have ANOTHER one in a few chapters...

Oh well, I hope you enjoy it *waves*

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 32: Markovia Terror Part 1 Gathering** **  
**

* * *

Terra yawned as she walked through the Tower, entering the living room... where the TV was on, showing a news report

 _"We bring you this breaking news report. The country of Markovia is crowning its new king." The newscaster spoke_

"Markovia?" Tara gasped as she woke up hearing that.

 _"Our correspondent is on the scene." The newscaster spoke. The scene suddenly changed, showing a brunette in red garb_

"Markovia? Why does that sound familiar?" James commented, everyone watching TV

"It's where I was born." Tara spoke up, grabbing their attention.

"Sorry/excuse me/Tara?" The Titans turned around and looked behind them.

"Good morning." James followed up.

 _"Welcome, the King of Markovia, Gregor Markov!"_ the news announcer said

"Gregor?" Tara asked

The Titans blinked in shock at that as they looked back and saw a young man, he couldn't have been older than 20; short and neatly trimmed brown hair, wearing a regal red jacket with golden trim, gold buttons, a dark blue sash over his left shoulder that looped around his back, black trousers and blue shoes; he had strong features but he looked kind and approachable, he had the air of a king about him.

"That's your brother?" James asked

"Yes, my older brother Gregor." Tara nodded as she saw him for the first time in...years.

James felt guilty, having never looked into Tara's family 'Jeez, what have I done?' He thought guiltily and rubbed his face.

"What happened to my parents?" Tara whispered

"What's that?" Variant said, pointing out of the window... At a flouting chunk of rock

"That's a floating hunk of-" Garfield began to answer casually before he was interrupted.

"MOVE!" Dick shouted

Everyone ducked behind whatever they could find, preparing for the attack and bracing themselves... And nothing happened

"Tara!" A voice called from outside, not in a demanding way, but in a 'I'm looking for someone' way. "Tara, are you in there?"

"That voice...Brion?" Tara asked in shock.

"Brion?" James asked

"BRION!" Tara ran to the window and opened it, calling to the person.

"TARA!" The voice responded and appeared from behind the boulder. It was a brown-haired man, slightly more muscular...and looked identical to the king of Markovia. He was wearing a strange light and dark green uniform, the rock flouting towards the open window. Tara backed up and let the figure leap into the Titan's tower and was fully revealed, he looked to be a half-foot higher than the Titans and nearly a foot higher than Tara "I found you!" Brion smiled and hugged Tara, who hugged back happily.

"It-it's good to see you." She smiled and was shocked to see him.

"Um...Tara? Explain please?" Kori asked

"Oh, oh right." Tara broke the hug and began introductions. "Brion, these are the Titans. Guys, this is my older brother, Brion. Brother of the King."

"But he's..." Garfield blinked, pointing at Brion and the TV with Gregor

"I am Gregor's twin brother, the younger one." Brion greeted "I have been looking for Tara since she disappeared... Our brother is in danger."

"What? But-? He's on the news." Tara answered, pointing to the TV, showing their brother.

"I've uncovered a plot. One that would lead to his death." he frowned

"What? Who? Who's going to kill him?" Tara asked in a panic.

"I don't know, whoever is doing this has covered their tracks." Brion answered "Tara... I need your help... I need you to come home."

"I...I-" Tara began to answer but James interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Not that we don't WANT to help, but MAYBE you can give us a heads up before we go to a country where... Pretty sure if we step foot, we'll spark an international incident." James commented

"Tara is the princess! She has been missing for six years since she ran away!" Brion snapped "And I am the Prince! We can act without any restrictions! Same with anyone we take with us, being given royal immunity! Only the king may revoke these rights!"

"...How did you not know that?" Garfield whispered

"Different kingdoms, different rules, give me a break, Garfield." James whispered back.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm sure we'll help." Dick answered

"Brion. What happened to our parents?" Tara whispered

Brion frowned, looking at the floor when she said that. "They...they were murdered." He solemnly answered "Assassinated. I was too late. It was last year... And their murder is connected to the plot against our brother!"

Tara almost collapsed as she heard that; who would do that? Murder their parents... all to kill their brother? To what end?

"I'm going." James spoke up

"James..." Tara whispered

"Okay. James will lead this team." Dick nodded "Choose who you want with you." he instructed

"Hmm." James frowned "I guess Rose would be a good call." James commented

"I'll get my blades." Rose answered.

"And who else? We don't want a lot of casualties." Brion answered

James looked at all the Titans, wanting a small team but would be useful "I think Jinx, we'll need all the luck we can get." James finished up.

"Right." she nodded

"Get what you need and let's go!" Brion snapped

"Okay, okay. We're going." James rolled his eyes. 'Know I know why Tara didn't tell us about you.'

"Brion, be nice. Please." Tara asked her brother especially as she saw steam raising from his body. Her eyes widened as she saw it; what was the extent of his power, how different _were_ their powers?!

"I. Will try." He answered

"Cass, Duela, we should get going." Dick added as he looked at the clock

"Okay." Cass nodded and began to leave.

"Where're you going?" Kori asked

"To visit Red Arrow." Dick smiled

"Oh, okay. Have fun." Kom answered

"Will do." Duela responded

"Are you guys serious?!" Brion snapped

"We aren't all going on this mission." Duela said "We also have lives of our own and my fiance has a right to visit his goddaughter."

"I...This is-!" Brion groaned and more steam came off him.

"Brion! Please." Duela spoke

"Alright, I'm ready." Rose brought her swords and a travel pack ready.

"I'm good." Jinx followed up, carrying her own.

"Let's go." James nodded

"Fin-...Thank you." Brion answered. "I assume you've got means of transportation?"

* * *

*time skip*

Brion was screaming his head off as the Titan Jet zoomed through the skies "He's not used to this; is he?" Jinx asked her boyfriend.

"Well, WE weren't the first time round." James responded. He looked at Tara and frowned, worried for her. He wanted to talk to her but...He was driving. And he didn't know what to say

"Want me to drive?" Jinx asked, seeing how worried he looked

"Please." he nodded softly. Jinx took the controls and walked over to Tara and sat next to her, hoping he'd find the words to say. He didn't know what to say... But her hand instantly grabbed his and squeezed tightly. He nodded and let her squeeze as hard as she wanted; this action was just reassuring for her.

He brought their clasped hands up and kissed her knuckles, assuring her he was there for her

* * *

*with the Grayson's*

"Okay, ready to meet cousin Lian?" Dick asked as he, Duela and Cass were dressed casually. Dick in a blue baseball cap, a smart blue button up shirt and some stylish jeans and some combat boots  
Duela wore a green waistcoat over a white tee-shirt, some purple skinny jeans and a set of black Mary Jane shows  
Cass was wearing a black knee length skirt with no sleeves over some shorts and a grey skirt, a black leather biker jacket, combat boots and a necklace that Bart had bought her

Cass nodded as they waited outside before he knocked.

"Coming." A man's voice spoke and answered the door. "Hey, you made it." Opening the door was a tall buff red haired man with a slight beard. The man smiled as he saw them. He was wearing a white shirt with blue lounge trousers and socks; he looked scary but was actually friendly.

"Good to see you, man." Dick smiled, shaking his hand before the two me pulled each other into a hug and laughed, slapping each other's backs lightly

"I see you've brought your family." The man answered

"Yeah; Roy, this is Duela and Cassandra. Duela, Cass, this is Roy." Dick introduced them.

"I think you use to hammer me in the face a few times when you were calling yourself the clowns daughter." Roy laughed

Duela chuckled nervously at that. "Yeah...Sorry about that."

"Water under the bridge. Come on in." Roy offered "Oh! And this is the little silent Ninja daughter that Dickie's been gushing about since he adopted her?" Roy grinned at Cassandra

"I-I haven't been 'gushing'!" Dick double took

Cass blinked and looked at her father

"Oh yeah, you have. Sending me pictures of you with Duela and her all the time." Roy teased, getting his phone out.

"Roy! Come on!" He snapped.

"You never told me that." Duela smirked.

"And then whenever you visit you don't shut up about her." Roy added

"Oh REALLY?" Duela smiled, she was just handed a loaded gun of embarrassment on Dick.

"Daddy? Are they here?" A girl's voice called out

"Yeah Lian! Uncle Dick and his family are here!" Roy called with a wide smile. Coming with a bounding step was Roy's daughter.

Cass' eyes widened at the girl. She... Was... ADORABLE!

She was about 5 years old, brown hair, grey eyes, cute as a button, in a red dress and white socks, holding a teddy bear in her hands.

"Uncle Dick!" the little girl cheered

"Lian! How're you doing?" Dick smiled, forgetting his embarrassment and head-patted the young girl before she hugged him. She giggled and smiled happily, her eyes sparkling

'C-Cute.' Cass thought as she saw her. She could read her body like an open book. Lian was a happy, joyful child. Excited to see her father, to see THEM. The girl was a siren of joy, excitement and innocent

"No love for your 'Aunty Duela'?" Duela asked, opening her arms to her and the girl hid behind Dick "Wh-what's wrong? Am I scary?" Duela frowned as she thought she was trying to be open.

"Sorry, new people." Roy chuckled softly as he knelt down next to Lian

"Oh." Duela nodded and understood.

"This is Uncle Dick's fiance and daughter. Remember the pictures he sent?" Roy explained

"The funny ones?" Lian asked innocently.

...

"Yes the funny one." Roy laughed, holding his gut lightly

"Et Tu, Lian?" Dick groaned

Lian stepped out from behind her uncle, looking at Duela. Lian held her little teddy because she was afraid of her, this WAS a stranger to her, even though her uncle sent many...MANY photos "Hi." she mumbled into her bear

"Hi there." Duela knelt down, looking at Lian from her eye level. "That's a very nice bear."

"He's Speedy." she nodded

"'Speedy's a nice name." Duela answered, trying to connect with he with Roy smiling proudly. He knew why she named him that.

"So; inside?" Roy offered

"Sure." Dick nodded

As they headed inside, they saw some colouring books and crayons on the floor, pillows and cushions built as a fort, looks like Roy was playing with Lian.

"We interrupt something?" Duela joked with a kind smile

"Who?" Cassandra asked as she pointed at a picture on the wall. On the wall was a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, in a green costume.

"My mummy." Lian answered simply, looking at it.

"Jade?" Dick asked Roy with a whispered "You still have her pictures up?"

Roy nodded. "Lian didn't want to forget her face." He whispered back.

"Huh?" Duela blinked

"Hey, Lian, why don't you go and show Cassandra your fort?" Roy grinned

"Okay." Lian nodded and went over to show Cassandra the fort.

"Who's Jade?" Duela whispered as the three were on their own.

"Ever hear of a woman called Cheshire?" Dick asked

Duela blinked in shock. "CHES-? Cheshire? Isn't she a deadly assassin?"

"She's Lian's mother." Roy nodded, a nostalgic sigh leaving his lips

Duela's jaw almost dropped to the floor in terror. "How?" Duela could only muster that word.

"We banged?" Roy shrugged and was elbowed in the gut by a chuckling Dick

"Yeah I GUESSED but...She's a killer. You aren't." Duela responded

"YOU used chilli paint bombs in Jump when we first met." Dick answered

"Those weren't lethal!" she argued

"She and I met up a few times while I worked as a hero." Roy shrugged "Lot's of sexual tension... and we did it. We tried to make it work... and we got Lian."

"And...It didn't work out?" Duela asked

"Lian is worth it though." Roy answered "We divorced, partially because she could not give up her life."

"You wanted a family, she wanted to kill people?" Duela darkly joked.

"Basically." Roy nodded, agreeing that it WAS what he wanted "But, as I said, Lian is amazing." he said, looking at the picture

* * *

*elsewhere*

We arrive in a cave, dimly lit except for the small lights that were strewn thinly about; hiding the features of those who were there.

One figure was sat on a rock, looking at a picture softly. It was folded down the centre and sides; like it was folded and unfolded into twice over multiple times. It was a picture of a young girl with brown hair and in a red dress, holding a new teddybear from an open box. On the girls head was a yellow 'robin hood' cap.

"What have you got there?" a rough voice asked, the figure quickly refolding it

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." The woman answered, putting it away into a green tunic

"Come on, we're only curious." another voice mocked

The woman grabbed a large curved blade and pointed it at the other voice. "Try it, and even IF you're made of mud, I'll cut your balls off."

"Enough you three." a third male voice snapped, DEATHSTROKE walking into view

The woman sheathed the blade and turned to him. "Sorry, Deathstroke."

"Sorry boss." the two others grumbled

"We've got a job to do." Deathstroke continued. "From the information we've been given, the new king will be here." "Now everyone, get ready."

* * *

*with the Titans*

James, Jinx and Terra were off the Titan Jet and Brion was recovering from jet-lag and having an upset stomach. Rose shook her head at the prince, scoffing "Is he a weak traveler?" Rose asked as she stepped off the plane.

"He never really liked flying." Tara shrugged

"Ah...Well, it just takes some getting used to." Rose reassured and patted his back.

"This place is...lush. It's really nice, Terra." Jinx commented

The blonde nodded, looking around and biting her lip "What's wrong, Terra?" He asked as he felt her hand tighten on his.

"I haven't been here... for six, nearly seven, years." she whispered "Since I ran away." He kissed her shoulder gently, one soft and simple kiss. Tara blushed and smiled gently at this, having him be here was helping.

"Ptoo! Urgh...Sorry. We should get going." Brion spoke. The group nodded and the group walked away, entering the castle

"You think we'll be welcomed?" Jinx asked

"You're with me, don't worry." Brion answered

* * *

*time skip*

We are now inside the castle of Markovia, where the new king Gregor was in his bedroom and looking out his window, seeing his new kingdom. He felt the immense responsibility that came with it. He had to be a good king. Suddenly the doors opened and the Titan's walked inside

"Your Highness, your brother has returned." Guards spoke as they entered.

"My bro-Tara?" Gregor asked as he turned around and looked in shock

"Hi Gregor." Terra whispered, taking the goggles off her head. Gregor walked forward in awe, seeing his little sister after so long...and gave her a hug. He grabbed her and held her tightly, refusing to let go. Tara hugged back, her face close between his neck and his shoulder.

"Your Highness." James spoke respectfully to him

"Who are you?" Gregor asked

"I'm James Tennyson, leader of this team and member of the Titans." James answered.

'And he's also a prince.' Jinx thought, wanting to say something, but wasn't sure how to act around a KING.

"He's my boyfriend." Tara nodded

"A mere person dating a-" Brion began to glare

"I'm actually a king. Not a 'Mere person', Brion." James answered. "Though I don't dress like one, I AM a king."

"You are?" Rose and Jinx blinked

"He is married to Kom and Kori, who are queen's." Tara reminded and whispered

"...Honestly, I forgot they WERE queens." Rose answered.

"Oops. Yeah, even though I went to the wedding." Jinx admitted

"Well, King James. Thank you for finding my sister. But I'm afraid that this is short-lived. There is a dark and vile problem in my kingdom." Gregor respectfully looked at James and then spoke solemnly. The two royals shook hands, James instantly in king mode

"Then we're here to help. Whatever you need." James answered.

"Look out!" Rose suddenly yelled, throwing her sword. The sword zoomed through the air... Blocking a bullet that nearly hit Gregor's face

"GREGOR!" Brion called out and rushed to the window, raising a large pile of earth to block it.

Terra pulled her brother to the floor to protect him. "What was that?" Terra panicked.

"Sniper. Someone almost killed him!" Rose answered as her good eye looked at the window, she'd only noticed thanks to her training

"Good eye you got, girly." one of the guards suddenly said, in very clear English and an American accent. Rose clocked onto this and turned her blade to the guard.

"Rose! What're you-?" Terra asked in shock

"This guy's accent. He's not from here." She answered.

The man just started to laugh as his body began to deform, almost... Melt

 **BOOM!**

And then the wall exploded as another figure entered. It was a large black armoured man, with...a green flaming skull?!

"What on Earth?" Gregor gasped

"TERRA, GO!" James called out transforming into an alien. He had transformed into his version of an evolved NumberSapian, his mother EightEight's species

 ** _STANDING BY! COMPLETE!_**

"What the f-?" The skull headed man gasped before-

 **BOOM!**

He was exploded out of the room and flung out into the royal gardens.

As the smoke cleared James was revealed. A heavily but sleek armoured human; the armour was mainly black with yellow outline circuitry, his eyes were yellow on a black helmet, a dark grey reinforced breastplate, shin guards and arm bracers with a miniature plasma cannon in them both. His shoulders were protected with hidden weapons on ALL his person. The group looked in shock as they saw James, he had just transformed into an alien hero they had never seen before. "Hmm... FiveFiveFive, ready for battle." James said as he looked at himself, quickly naming his new form 'What is wrong with my Matrix though? I need to get this looked into.'

"My my, you look tough." a seductive female voice commented

"Who's there?" James asked as he turned and pointed to the voice.

"Brother, come on." Terra spoke before their path was blocked ...by mud? No. A WALL of mud! And the guard was gone!

James span around and saw a green clad woman leaning against the wall "Who are you?" James asked, his scanners searched the room for anyone else.

"Names Cheshire." she said, coming into view. She was dressed in a green and black costume that covered up to her neck, but her face was covered by a white mask with red triangle markings that looked like whiskers.

"Well, nice to meet you." He answered activating a stun gun in his weapons from his thoughts.

Terra and Brion surrounded themselves and their brother to protect themselves and drilled under the room to escape.

"No you-! Huh?" The mud began to speak, only for Jinx to stop him with her luck manipulation and his body went limp, collapsing for a moment

"Nope, not happening. Whatever you're doing." Jinx answered.

James shot out a stun dart at Cheshire, hoping to knock her out, but as per the norm of this universe, she was an expert martial artist. There where way too many of those.  
Luckily this form was able to match those skills

"I'll handle mud-man. You handle Cheshire." Jinx reassured him

"The name is 'Clay Face'!" The mud reformed

"...like THAT'S any better." She rolled her eyes

"I'll handle skull-boy." Rose followed up and leapt into the garden.

"I'm Atomic Skull, you bitch!" the body builder snapped as he punched her

"ROSE!" Jinx called out.

"RARGH!" James shouted and fought Cheshire. He fought against the woman skilfully, her outfit being rather unique and revealing 'Damn it! Why are costumes so revealing over practicality?' He thought as he fought Cheshire.

"I've got to go help." Terra spoke

"Tara, no! We've only got you back!" Brion answered.

"They're my family too, Brion!" She answered. "Protect Gregor."

James danced around the woman's strikes, this Cheshire lady being different. She wore black mid-thigh high cloth leggings/stockings, a tight black shirt with in built gloves that had slightly clawed fingers. On top of that she wore a green tunic that didn't cover her arms and only covered a few inches down her thighs, a light green sash around her waist with a black belt atop that. Her face was surrounded by a massive black mane of hair which, with her mask, almost made her look like a lion. Her skin, from the gaps of skin he could see from her thighs and small holes her arms had on the underside of her upper arms, had an olive skin tone to it. He couldn't see her face but this Cheshire had a real sexy body and was determined

'He's fierce, strong... pushing me to adapt!' Cheshire thought as she fought James, throwing a punch only to be blocked and retaliated, hitting her in the side. He was using strange combat techniques she had never seen before, strange weapons she had never seen before and she was intrigued. She wanted to know more, Get to fight and train more with him. A person like this, being pushed to the limit and more...she felt a huge thrill "Hmmm~, you are real skilled." Cheshire purred as she raised her arms, blocking a kick he threw and pushing close to him

"Thanks, you to." James nodded, a blade extending from his wrist as he slashed at her

Outside Rose snarled as she jumped around, slashing with her sword "Honestly? What do you expect to do with those? I'm a walking radioactive man!" Atomic Skull degraded her.

"So?" Rose frowned, shooting the guy in his face

"ARGH! FUCK!" He shouted, even IF he was a walking radioactive person, getting shot at still hurt. "Little BITCH!" And shot a blast at Rose. Rose back flipped away, using her sword to slap the blast away "Oh bull-SHIT! How did you do that?" Atomic Skull snapped as he saw that, his sight getting better.

"Same way I got that on you." she added, pointing at his chest

"Huh?" Atomic Skull looked down and saw a blinking light. "Ah, come on." He groaned

 **BOOM!**

Jinx was putting her acrobatics to work, jumping around and dodging Clayface while using her back luck powers to make anything and everything hit him "Urgh! What is WITH you? Why can't I GET you?" Clayface shouted

"You could say I am lucky." she joked. ClayFace snarled and shot out a large clump of clay at Jinx...but blocked by a large wall of earth that was caused by Terra.

"Don't. Touch. My girlfriend." Tara ordered, snarling

"Thank's Tara." Jinx winked before she jumped onto the wall and shot a blast of pink magic at the clay person. Clayface melted as Jinx's power was making his body unstable, even more so than usual.

James continued his battle with Cheshire, the green clad woman working faster and faster as she adapted to his fighting style "This is a really unique fighting style you've got." Cheshire complimented as she danced around James' strikes "Hmm~ Your skills are so sexy."

"Tetramand martial arts, Appoplexian wrestling, Numbersapian judo and several other outer-planet styles. Alongside a few classic fighting styles." James commented, shooting several small shots from his shoulder cannons. Cheshire leapt back, acrobatically backflipping to dodge the shot, though she DID get grazed by the cannon blasts, making her tumble 'I might have to turn down the 'sexy' I'm getting more women than dad.' James thought to himself.

"What would you say if I told you that this fight was getting me wet?" she taunted, lying but playing on her sex appeal

"...I'd say we BOTH need therapy." James quipped

"The kind of therapy that has me screaming my heart out?" she asked as she approached him

"...What is it with villainesses trying to jump me?" James groaned, recalling his first time with Jinx.

"Maybe you've got that manly charm?" she asked as she ran her fingers over FiveFiveFive's chest... And then tried to slash at him with her bladed fingernails

 **SHRIIIIIIIEK!**

...

"Metal... Right..." she blinked, frowning as she saw her fingernails just cutting away some of the paint from his chest armour

"ALIEN. Metal." He clarified and wrapped her up with an energy net. Suddenly a series of flashbangs hit the floor and blinded the group, as in like four dozen flashbangs "Argh! God, JUST what I need!" James grunted. His eyes opened slowly, seeing both Jinx and Terra reacting the same... while Clayface and Cheshire where gone

"Jinx. Terra? What happened?" James grunted, his eyes coming back to normal.

"No idea." Terra admitted angrily

"Where're your brothers? Where's Rose?" James asked

...

"Shit!" Jinx shouted

"Brion is with Gregor, they should be safe." Terra followed up.

"And Rose?" Jinx asked

* * *

*outside*

Rose looked in shock as Clayface and Cheshire emerged from the castle... alongside her father "D-Dad?" Rose looked on as she saw him.

"Rose?" He blinked

"What're you-?" They asked before they were interrupted

"Wait, she's your KID?" Atomic Skull called out. "OW!" And was punched in the face.

"That's my girl." he smiled

"Dad. What. The actual hell. Are you DOING here?" Rose inquired.

"I'm on a job. What are you doing here?" he asked, resting a sniper rifle on his shoulder

"Helping someone and apparently stopping you from doing YOUR job." She answered.

"...I think this is a father daughter thing going on, so we'll head out. RIGHT?" Cheshire spoke up and glared at her 'co-workers'

"I don't drop a contract." Slade said to her while looking at his daughter "We are retreating since you three failed the backup plan. We need to restrategies." he turned around, looking away from Rose "I assume you stopped my shot?" he asked his daughter as the four walked away

"Yeah. I did." Rose nodded and answered simply.

"That's my girl." he praised before he and his team disappeared into the tree line

Rose panted heavily, before falling to her knees in shock. She stood her ground and deflected a round from her father. She hadn't known it at the time... but she was so proud of herself right then


	34. Markovia Terror Part 2 The Trap!

**Zanotronxl:** Ah, tale as old as time.

 **Korog the Oversoul:** It is fine.

 **Skull Flame** **:** Yes... and no. Tim is not SMARTER than Bruce, he is just a better DETECTIVE than Bruce. There are key differences in that  
Lian is awesome. Why WOULDN'T we use her?  
Yes, Brion is Geo-Force

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : As long as Jade and Lian are safe and happy, he is fine

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Yep and...yep.

 **Skull Flame** : Harley pulled a few strings. Yeah, in canon Tim's a better detective. No, Lian is an adorable ball of adorableness, too perfect for this Earth. Yeah, wait for it. Yes, they have. Brion IS Geo-Force, you didn't get characters mixed up.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Thanks, we appreciate it.

 **Anarken Mad Bancho King** : Of course, they're cute together.

 **61394:** Yeah, it...kinda does.

 **Zanotronxl:** Try it and you may not survive. This is the reaction. Ben "*Sniff* That's my boy." And smiles proudly. It's tough to say.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And here we are with the middle of this arc, part two.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 32: Markovia Terror Part 2 The Trap** **  
**

* * *

"I am so proud of you right now!" Roy cheered as he picked up Lian, the girl having helped finish some homemade cupcakes

Lian giggled happily from that, covered in flour and her hands sticky from the icing.

Cassandra smiled at the sight, unable to look away. It was...nice. To see such a loving relationship between a father and daughter. How Dick and Duela treat her. She also imagined acting like this. With a little sibling or...  
She shook her head over dramatically, her black hair being shaken all over the place

Lian saw Cass do that and imitated her, thinking it was some kind of game. The little girl laughed loudly as she did so, being overdramatic and excitable. Cass saw how Lian copied her...was this? Was this what it was like to be an older sister? To play with them and be a family? Because if so... she liked it. She REALLY liked it.  
She smiled happily, taking Lian from Roy

"Oh?" Roy blinked as he saw Cass pick up Lian from him.

Lian looked at Cass...and was given a somewhat awkward hug before going full hug. Lian smiled and hugged back with a giggle

"Awe~." Duela cooed gently and then looked at Dick. "I want one." She whispered to him.

"... But we have Cass?" he blinked, not getting what she was saying

"Not ENTIRELY what I mean, Dicky Bird~." She whispered her hand stroking on his leg

"Oh... Oh! Oooooh~!" he realised

Duela just smiled and kissed him on the lips, glad that he had caught on.

...

"Oh..." Dick blinked and passed out

* * *

*back in Markovia*

"Your DAD is the leader of that trio?" James asked as they had gotten back together, Gregor and Brion were also with them, though guarded by Terra and the guards.

"Yeah." she nodded

"So he killed our parents?!" Brion snarled

"I don't know. Maybe? He said that he's not stopping the contract. Meaning he'll try and kill you again, your highness." Rose answered

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Brion almost lunged at Rose, only to be stopped by James and Terra; following the guard pointing their weapons at Rose and the Titans.

"Brion! Stop!" Terra grunted trying to hold him off.

"Rose ISN'T her father!" James answered "It's not her fault! Heck she's the best bet in protecting your brother!"

"ENOUGH!" Gregor commanded, halting his guards and stopping his brother. "Brion, the Titans have come here and saved my life. They've brought Tara back to us. They are here to HELP."

Brion ceased his anger and stopped trying to lunge at Rose "I... Apologise." he sighed as he backed up

"Hot hot hot." James whispered as he blew cold air on his hands, Brion having been with beginning to melt the ground in his anger

"What do you mean this Rose is our best bet?" Gregor asked the fellow king

"She knows her father. So she's our best bet at working out what his next attempt would be." James explained

"Meaning we have a plan. Do you have a safe room or somewhere you can hole up?" Jinx asked the king.

"No, I will not hide." Gregor called "There is a ball tomorrow evening and I refuse to look like a coward to my people days after my reign began!"

"I...Alright. But WE'LL need to hide in plain sight then." James answered after cooling his hands off. "We will guard you. I want your party planners and guards to talk to Rose. Show her around and the party plans."

"Of course; guards, listen to Ms Rose. And take her to the planners, make a strategy and plan that will work in our favour." Gregor instructed.

Rose nodded and grinned, excited. James looked at Rose before she left, knowing she had got this.

"What does this mean for Tara, Jinx and yourself?" Brion asked as he looked at James.

"Simple. Tara and Jinx will be following Gregor around and act as body guards while you and I will walk around the place, look for where the attack might come from and during the party we will investigate anyone who looks suspicious." James instructed simply

"I'm alright with that. Anyone who gets close. I hex them." Jinx agreed

"I'm alright with that too." Tara agreed.

"Alright. I can agree to that too." Brion followed up as he looked at James suspiciously

"Then we've got our plans. King James...Thank you, once again." Gregor responded

"Anything for Tara's family." James smiled. Gregor smiled and walked off with Tara and Jinx "Looks like we'll be working together, Brion...Or do you have an alias?" James asked

"Geo Force." Brion said proudly, hands on his hips

"Huh. Okay." James nodded, seeing the connection of the name. His power wasn't JUST earth based, it was also lava/magma based too. "On the nose and too the point."

"My sister is apparently referred to as Terra." Brion deadpanned

"Touché." James answered. "Let's go, I don't want Deathstroke getting the drop on us." Brion nodded and followed

* * *

*with the assassins*

Cheshire was standing inside the cave, thinking about that handsome man who she sparred with...there was an amazing spark. Something stirred in her she thought she wouldn't do feel again. Something she hadn't felt since...  
She pulled the picture out of her kimono, opening it softly. She thought gentle thoughts, seeing the picture of Lian...her darling baby girl. Jade Nguyen smiled softly, her fingers brushing the picture lovingly

"That you're daughter?" Deathstroke asked as he saw Cheshire from behind

"Yes. And your daughter got in our way." Cheshire replied, folding her picture back up

"Yes. She did." Slade smiled to himself. "We'd do anything to protect them though."

"Fine, I promise I won't kill her." she rolled her eyes

He nodded in agreement. "Appreciate it...Wound the boy though if he DOES hurt her."

"The shape changer?" she wondered

"You see another man on that four-person team?" He asked

"He your daughter's boyfriend or something?" she joked

"Yes." He answered simply and walked off, making her double take.

"Wait! Seriously?!"

"Seriously. And be careful if you get close to him." He continued

"Why?" she frowned

"The boy's a man-whore." Deathstroke finished off and walked away with a clear disdain there

"... A man whore?" she blinked

* * *

*with the Grayson's*

"He's a what?!" Roy laughed

"A man-whore. He's got girls chasing after him after he got married." Dick explained with a smirk as he joked about his friend

"Oh man...I thought Batman had women chasing after him before he was married." Roy laughed

"Still has a few." Duela added

"Really? Oh dear." Roy rubbed his eyes in joy.

"Man whore!" a cute innocent voice called and giggled

"...Lian!" Roy's laughter turned into stone as he heard that as everyone turned to the giggling child

Cass pointed to herself and shook her head. Meaning 'I didn't teach her that.' showing that Lian had just overheard them

"Um, Lian. Honey. That term...That word...It's not a good thing." Roy tried to think of an answer that was tactful and good for a five year old. "It's a naughty word. Don't say it."

"Oh. Okay. I won't say it." Lian frowned and held her teddy "Sorry daddy."

"You didn't know before, you know now. Okay?" Roy added, stroking her head and reaffirming her.

"Okay." she nodded and yawned

"Good girl, time for bed." Roy picked her up and began to walk. "Thanks for visiting guys."

"Go?" Cassandra asked sadly

"What's wrong, Cass?" Duela asked in concern.

"Have to go?" she asked sadly

"We have to." Duela answered with a slow nod

"Does Cass not want to leave?" Roy asked Dick

"Yeah. She loves Lian." Dick smiled "I'm not real surprised though. She's finally got a little sister figure."

"Yeah, I do too." Roy nodded and agreed. "Hey, I've got an idea. What if Cass sleeps over one night?"

"You sure?" Duela asked

"Yeah, I mean...If that's okay with you guys. She'll need to have some spare clothes for tomorrow though." He answered, thinking ahead for her with Cass clearly looking excited

"Um, sure. We'll get some stuff ready and she'll be ready; right, Ca-?" Dick asked before he was hugged by her.

"Thank you!" she smiled

Dick just smiled and hugged back. "It's okay. But behave yourself while you're here; okay?"

Cass nodded and giggled

"Okay, so...Cass is here, we're back home?" Duela asked

"Yeah, that's the plan." Dick responded making Duela grin pervertedly "We'll be back with her stuff; okay?" Dick followed up.

"Of course, I'll get the guest room sorted in the meantime." Roy nodded as Cass looked ready to jump out a window with how much she was bouncing

* * *

*time skip, Markovia*

James grumbled as he adjusted his suit. He never liked these fancy parties He was feeling VERY restrained in this "I feel constricted." He whispered in his earpiece.

 _"I think you look amazing."_ Jinx responded.

"Thanks, I...You're not here." James accepted the compliment but deadpanned

 _"This is the official garb of the King's Guard."_ Brion answered, wearing a suit of his own.

James nodded, looking around the fancy party "There's a lot of titled people here." James commented, seeing various royalty and knighted people, mingling with the crowd.

 _"Keep your eye open for anyone suspicious."_ Tara reminded

"I know, I am. And I'm glad I ate before doing this. We've seen enough bad action spy movies to know hunger equals incompetence." James responded, keeping his eyes open while not being suspicious himself and he noticed a gorgeous woman with olive skin wearing a sexy green dress keeping her eye on the king 'Okay. Green dress. Eyes on the king.' James thought as he walked over to her, but keeping his guard up.

The woman had olive skin with a few faint scars, hidden by makeup. A jade green dress that went halfway down her thighs and showed some cleavage with some golden detailing around the edges. She had pouty lips, green eyes... And familiar black hair, like a mane

"Excuse me miss." James spoke as he grabbed her attention, but not catching anyone else's.

"Yes?" she asked and James recognised her voice. It was Cheshire

"I think you're in the wrong party." He spoke softly as not to arouse or worry the room.

"Oh~? And is there ANOTHER party?" Cheshire asked puckishly. "Or are you asking me for another dance?" she asked, holding out a hand for him

"I'm on duty." He answered.

"Is it your 'duty' to deny a lovely woman a dance?" Cheshire asked "What better way to keep an eye on me?" James frowned and took her hand, a hand going to her waist as the two began to sway to the music. The two danced on the floor, flowing with the melody. "You're an excellent dancer. Who taught you?" Cheshire asked

"My dad, actually." he smiled

"Oh? Not much femininity in your life?" Cheshire teased

"The opposite actually. He was just a great teacher." James answered. "What about you?"

"Some random dance instructor. Need it for the job." she shrugged

"I guess that's fair. Who hired you?" James asked, cutting to the chase.

"Aaah. No foreplay?" she joked "Sorry handsome, can't tell you that." James gave her a small twirl and a dip, pulling her up slowly. Cheshire gasped as she was tilted like that, being treated almost like a princess. She smiled up at him and chuckled, the two continuing their dance "I must say. You look much better in this form."

"In a suit? Or as I am?" James joked

"As a human." She stated simply

"Oh, well. For someone like you...I guess finding a guy is difficult." James responded

"Not really. Have you looked at me?" she joked

James kept his mouth shut; he honestly didn't GET a good look at her before now. He DID admit...she WAS beautiful, but she WAS an assassin who was going to kill the King... Although some of his lovers where former villains... And he was sorta friends with Deathstroke...  
"Tell me. Why do this?" he asked

"Because my daddy does it? And I was trained by the league? And I like it?" Cheshire listed off "I tried to quit this life once. Settle down. Had a daughter... It wasn't for me."

"You abandoned your daughter?" James asked

"No. I visit when I can." Cheshire frowned "But it's dangerous around me. I left her with her father... He's a good man. An honest man. But he couldn't make an honest woman out of me."

"Did you let him try?" James asked

"We were kids, stupid. Spurn on by our lust for each other. We just... We don't fit. We've both moved on." Cheshire admitted sadly

"Ah. I know how that can be." James said, thinking about his father and his Father's ex-girlfriend Terry "... What's your name?"

"Jade Nguyen." She greeted

"Explains the love of green." James joked "I rather like the colour myself. Reminds me of home. I'm James Tennyson." he gave her a small twirl before they came back face to face

"Hmm~ you dance so well." she purred like a cat "And I've heard stories of you, James Tennyson. That you have a good number of women clinging to your every world already, including Deathstroke's darling daughter. And the other two girls you brought with."

"I don't mean it like that." James shrugged "It's just... How love works. Outside Rose. She and I, we aren't..."

"Oh! The girl has a crush, does she?" Cheshire snickered softly "Interesting. I must say, I wouldn't mind getting trapped~ in your~ we~b~." she purred, moving her lips closer to his

"For an assassin, you've been really obvious and giving yourself away." James muttered before he kissed her. The two held each other softly as their lips brushed, working against each other gently, before they broke with a soft sigh

"Oh baby. I'm not the killer tonight." Jade muttered, running a hand across his cheek

"What are..." James started before he suddenly felt short of breath, coughing lightly as the world felt blurry

"I'm the distraction." Jade whispered, helping James lean against a wall and sit on the floor so he'd be safe and comfortably

 **BOOM!**

* * *

*five minutes ago with Gregor, Jinx and Tara*

Jinx and Tara were dressed in the armour for Markovian Knights, that his their identities and their normal costumes, they blended well as they protected Gregor. Jinx and Tara were dressed in resplendent dresses; Jinx was dressed in a sleek purple dress, upper-arm long-gloves and stiletto shoes, her hair was brushed back to her shoulders, since she didn't want to stand out...MUCH. Tara was dressed in a golden dress with green trim, flat shoes and a flower by her left shoulder. A royal dress expected of a princess of the realm

"You look amazing, Tara." Gregor smiled, seeing his sister back with them.

"Thank you Gregor. I missed you." she nodded

Gregor nodded as they mingled with the crowd, shaking hands with nobles while some women were gossiping that 'King Gregor might have two concubines'. Since they were a little ignorant and didn't know about Tara and Jinx although the girls were quick to correct those rumours and soon the women gasped in shock, seeing the returned Princess Tara Markov back in her kingdom with THAT gossip spreading through the party like wildfire

"I think we've caused quite the stir, Tara." Gregor chuckled gently.

"Yeah." she blushed

"Is that my darling niece Tara?" a loud boisterous voice cheered. Tara froze as she heard that, a voice that she recalled after so long away from home.

"Ah, Uncle." Gregor spoke as they turned around and saw him.

He was a tall and imposing man, greying brown hair with a moustache that extended down to his chin, brown eyes, slightly wrinkled skin from age, wearing a dark red uniform with golden trim and a blue sash "Gregor my boy, your majesty." the older man bowed to Gregor

"How are you doing, Uncle Fredrick?" Gregor asked, knowing the man all his life.

"Very well, Your Majesty." The man responded. "And I see our missing Princess is home as well." he said as he pulled Terra into a hug

"Oof! H-Hello, Uncle Fredrick." Tara flinched at the man's strength from pulling her in. She always knew he was stronger than her, but that was when she was younger. The guy was much stronger than expected!

"Look at you. You remind me of your mother." Fredrick smiled, praising Tara.

"Your mother?" Jinx asked Gregor.

"Uncle's sister." He answered "Uncle, this is Jinx. Tara's guest for tonight."

"Her girlfriend." Jinx stated/corrected without hesitation

"Oh, girl-girlfriend?" Fredrick smiles before double-taking at the answer

Tara was blushing gently and nodded. "Yes, girlfriend." as she hugged Jinx's arm

"I...did not know you were a lesbian." Fredrick blinked in shock.

"A lot has happened in the years I was gone, Uncle." Tara answered "And I am bisexual, not a lesbian."

"Oh! Well, I...I apologise." Fredrick apologised. "I should get back to the party. It's wonderful to see you, Tara." He bowed and walked away, glaring the second his back was turned. Jinx clocked onto it, she had a bad feeling about that guy.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked

"That Uncle Fredrick..." Jinx whispered.

"He's my uncle." she frowned softly

 **BOOM!**

Jinx and Tara pulled Gregor down in worry, thinking this was another attack again "James, what's happening?" Jinx presses her earpiece and tried to communicate with him.

"Uncle!" Gregor called out but couldn't see anything

"Come on, this way!" Tara called out and pulled her brother away.

Jinx nodded and followed, the two leading the king away. They headed to a corridor and flung the doors open to get out...but something was off. The floor felt... wet?  
Immediately, the whole corridor was folding in on them! The three yelled, only to quickly be silenced as the corridor was completely overwhelmed

* * *

*three minutes ago, with Rose*

Rose was outside, she was on guard for anything or anyone...she knew another attack was about to happen and quickly raised her sword, blocking a gun shot

 **PING!**

"Trying to kill me, Deathstroke?" She asked as she readied her blades

"Trank shot." her father said, walking in and smirking

"I thought you were above such things." She answered, though REALLY relieved that he wasn't going to kill her.

"I am. But when it's you, I'd kill myself before I hurt you." Slade answered truthfully and simply "However. A spar to knock you out and get you out of the way? That I can do." he smirked and drew his sword

Rose saw his confidence and steeled herself, this wasn't going to be like Lady Shiva...but god would it be close.

The two ran at each other as metal clashed on metal and sparks flew between the two, seeing their eyepatches in the other's remaining eye. The two slashed at each other, their skills showing as they almost danced around each other. A father and daughter fighting. One a hero and still learning, the second a well trained and experienced assassin.

Rose tried to trip him using a trick Dick taught her but Slade blocked the attack... And allowed Rose to hit him with a trick that Kori had taught her, throwing a small grenade against his foot. It was a small explosion, but it made his ankle buckle

"ARGH! Hnn!" He grunted as his ankle was knocked out. "You got me." before her knee slammed into his chin and then she slammed her sword grip into his nose and sent him to the floor

Rose didn't say anything; she wasn't going to let up. But internally, she was ecstatic, she was beating her dad. She was doing it!

 **BOOM!**

"What was that?!" she gasped

"Looks like. My job's done." He grunted and got back up.

"What do you-? You're a-! Rose to Titans! Guys! What happened?" She presses her earpiece and was attacked by her father, one simple strike to her face. Rose fell unconscious to the floor and left.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Slade whispered, sheathing his sword and helped his daughter into a less compromised position. He made sure she was hidden and smiled proudly at her before he ran off

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Right, that oughta do it. Wait for the signal, blow something up." Atomic Skull commented as he stood outside. He looked up and saw the clock strike the hour... And shot a blast at the wall! "Okay!" He smiled at his work, though he WAS a little pissed off. "Leavin' Me to be the explosion guy."

* * *

*with James, time skip*

James groaned as he began to wake up, clutching his head in a near-drunken stupor. "What...Hnn...I got whammied." He pulled himself up softly with his head still throbbing. He felt... Weak.  
Poison  
Jade used poison on her nails

He reached up to his earpiece and tried to contact them. "T-Titans...Respond." and noticed some paper on his chest "Huh? What's-?" He wondered and read it...and his eyes widened, waking him up. He sat up, his eyes zooming across the page quickly. It was from Cheshire...and it detailed where they were going to be with a kiss mark at the end, the lipstick used the same colour as her lips. As well as a picture of herself "Whoa-ho-ho!" James blushed as he looked at the picture. He shook his head and got back in the game. "Okay. Save the king!"

"There you are!" Brion snarled as he stormed towards James

'Here we go.' James thought as he KNEW where this was going.

 **THUD!**

James grunted as he was punched in the gut by Brion, before punched in the back and slammed into the floor "WHERE WERE YOU?! MY BROTHER AND SISTER HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Brion roared "YOU ARE CONSPIRING WITH THOSE ASSASSINS, AREN'T YOU?! I SAW YOU FLIRTING WITH THAT... THAT WOMAN!" He stomped onto James' back, causing his foot to catch on fire, scorching James for his 'betrayal'. James screamed out in pain, before punching Brion in the dick to get him off. James' back blistered from the intense heat, but he shrugged it off and turned into his Necrofriggian form to cool him off "Y-You're a monster!" Brion yelled before launching balls of lava at the hero

James just stood there and-

 **GULP! GULP!**

Ate the balls of lava before freezing Brion's hands and punched him in the face; just enough to calm him down "Will you knock it off?!" James snapped. Brion panted heavily, having just seen James transform, eat his attacks like they were nothing, pinned him to not being able to attack...he was terrified "Cheshire left a note to me. I KNOW where she's going. We can SAVE them!" James hissed at him, glaring deep into his fear-driven eyes "I am not letting Tara or anyone she cares about get hurt."

Brion heard how determined James was...despite the animosity, despite the worry for his sister...he could hear how James cared for her. "I-I'm-"

 **CRASH!**

James ripped Brion out of the ice "Apologise when we get Tara. We've got to go." James answered, turning back to normal, burn mark on his back and all. "We need to find Rose, the note didn't mention her, and try and work out how they got around the guards." James explained/ordered

"Y-Yes." He whispered in fear as James went off to find her.

"Oh Brion! My child!" the Markov's uncle cheered, rushing over and hugging him

"U-Uncle!" Brion gasped as he was hugged. "How did you escape? Are you alright?"

"With the rest of the guards! I am fine! We're are your siblings?" he asked

"They...They were-" Brion frowned

"No. No, no, no! They-They can't-!" Fredrick gasped and backed up in fear. "You. You were supposed to PROTECT THEM!"

"And we WILL!" James responded.

"They are dead!" Frederick snapped "Brion has proven he is unfit for the throne by failing his siblings! I will have to lead this country! Damn you boy, because of you I've lost my entire family!"

"Uncle, we-" Brion felt total guilt from what his uncle was spouting.

James however, was noting how he was speaking; Cheshire's note...it just didn't click with him. All he could do was look at this man who, for all intents and purposes, THOUGHT his family was dead. But he didn't see any sorrow. Nor anger.  
Just someone yelling  
'What IS this guy?' James thought to himself, no emotion, just rampant yelling.

"Get these two out of my sight!" Fredrick ordered the guards.

James frowned and left, looking at the halls. There were strange gaps missing, like parts of it where accidentally pulled away. Like glue or tape being pulled off cardboard 'Let's see if one of my guys can scan this place.' James thought as he selected an alien. In a flash of yellow James had now transformed into a large blue crustacean alien, he had many legs and four pincers that he had full control of, a thick protective exoskeleton and a fixed face.  
"Now, let's see what I can gather here." James spoke with an old victorian British accent as his hands and mind began to work, looking over the clues and seeing what normal people couldn't. "Hmm. Yes. I see." He muttered to himself. "Aha!"

"What is THIS?" The guards gasped in shock as they were escorting Brion away.

"Gentlemen. I know who did this and WHERE they are hiding." James spoke politely and clearly to them.

 **SHINK!**

The guards pointed their weapons at him "I knew this would end this way." James sighed and shot two bolts of paralysing electricity at the guards but spared Brion.

"Huh?" Brion blinked

"I have found microscopic traces of clay, local dirt, pollen, trace amounts of titanium and other particles in this corridor. And to simplify it, I have triangulated the location where Clayface's base is." James answered.

"...You figured ALL that out?" Brion asked

"This is one of my smartest aliens. And most efficient." James explained. "Follow me, we need to collect Rose." He scuttled off, his claws rubbing together as pincers rubbed together like wringing hands

"...Aliens. Are. Scary." Brion whispered to himself.

The prince followed James out into the garden where he used his enhanced intelligence to located Rose, after re-enacting the scuffle of her vs her father in his mind "Rose!" he called as he noticed her

"Hnn...Ow. My head. James?" Rose groaned as she was woken up by her name.

"Yes, it's me, my dear." He answered holding her hand.

"Who...who's this guy?" She asked

"I'm thinking of the name 'Wattson'." He responded, helping her up. "I know what happened here and I know where Clayface and the others are."

"Lead by my dad." she groaned "Where are they?"


	35. Markovia Terror Part 3 The Rescue!

**Iron Mario** : Okay I want to be clear first. *claps* I LOVE long reviews! I LOVE them! Because a LOT of interaction with the reviewers.

I am glad you enjoy it and I enjoy that our story helps expand your knowledge on the franchise

The reason why the women are going after James faster now is because... basically we are setting them up, to go more in detail on the relationships and romance later. And while James is getting all the girls now... that is partially because the other's romances are basically done.

 **Skull Flam** **e** : Lian is the adorbs

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : *points at the origonal Persona 4 anime*

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : You didn't watch 'Persona 4: The Animation', did you?

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Like father, like son.

 **Zanotronxl:** Thanks very much.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And the finale of of this small mini arc!

I hope you all enjoy this stuff

...

*coughs*

...

We have enough chapters to last to the New Years, at least

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 34: Markovia Terror Part 3 The Rescue** **  
**

* * *

Inside a cave, hidden away somewhere in Markovia, were Jinx, Tara and Gregor. All three bound and gagged. Tara blinked as she awoke... And realised how she was tied up began to fight against her bonds "Don't struggle kid, those are special cuffs. You're not gonna get outta that." Atomic Skull spoke as he was on guard looking down at her with a laugh

"Hey, stop antagonizing them. Just watch." Clayface instructed.

"Yeah, I know. But the Princess ain't bad looking." Atomic Skull answered

"Touch her...And you'll pay." Gregor groaned awake.

"Gregor." Tara whispered

"Hey look, the king's awake. Mornin' 'Your Majesty'." Atomic Skull smirked. He even bowed in an overdramatic fashion

Gregor kept his tongue, just glaring at Atomic Skull, looking to his sister in relief as saw her okay and alive.

"Change of the guard." Cheshire spoke and took over the guard post from Atomic Skull and Clayface.

"You sure? I don't mind staying for another hour." Atomic Skull said as he looked over Tara and Jinx's bodies

"I said. 'Change of the guard', Atomic Skull." Cheshire glared.

He growled gently and turned back "Fine." He growled and walked off. Clayface looked at Cheshire and nodded, knowing he wasn't welcome there too.

"You...Bitch." Tara glared at her, since Cheshire was the only one there.

"Well, that's fair." She responded. "But be glad I got them OUT before Skull singed your clothes off."

"He would have done that?" Jinx shrugged

"Skull has VERY base morals. Clayface is more of a gentleman." Cheshire explained. "... Are you comfy? I'm sorry we couldn't spring for mattresses."

"Why are you being nice?" Gregor frowned "You kidnapped us. Hired to kill me. I'm guessing you killed my parents as well. So why?"

"Let's just say I met someone." Cheshire answered. "And...I think he'd be REALLY upset if you died right now."

"James." Jinx and Tara said at the same time

Cheshire blinked and nodded "Got it in one."

"This James of yours... He's quite the-." Gregor began to speak

"Man-whore. We know." Tara answered

"But he's OUR 'man-whore'." Jinx smiled

"I see." Gregor nodded, no one noticing the slight blush on his face

"Can I just ask; WHY? Why is he so...You know." Cheshire asked

"Perfect?" the two girls asked at the same time

"He is literally a perfect human, biologically. And literally the the next step of human evolution." Jinx explained "He is an amazing guy. And he cares."

"...Is it because of the little watch on his wrist?" Cheshire asked as she licked her lips.

"Yes." Tara nodded "He isn't naturally a human... but hey, it's how he lives."

"Wait. What do you mean he's 'not naturally human'?" Cheshire asked

"Is he an alien? Like Superman or Martian Manhunter?" Gregor followed up

"Sorta. He's actually a frost-moth-humanoid alien called a 'Necrofriggian'." Jinx answered.

"It looks real cute." Tara agreed "All his aliens, outside his natural form, are genetically perfect. And the evolved state of those creatures."

"Really?" Gregor asked

"Yeah. And he will never leave those he love in danger." Tara agreed

"Sounds like he's a wonderful man." Cheshire added

"He is." Tara and Jinx answered

* * *

*Outside*

"Through there." James pointed at the cave they were operating out of.

"How did you know?" Brion asked

"Elementary, my dear Geo-Force." Wattson answered

"Really?" Rose deadpanned, hitting his skull softly

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." James apologised as he transformed back "We need to sneak in." he added

"Any ideas on HOW we do that?" Brion asked

"I've got a couple of guys." James raised his matrix, but he didn't want to use the big guns yet. He needed someone who could be described as a 'ninja'

"Don't you have that 'ghost guy'?" Rose asked

"The evolved form can't turn invisible, which is annoying." he stated

"And...your normal form?" She asked

"Same thing. Intangible, but not invisible." James grumbled "I need something that could work. Be invisible, merge into the rock... something that works for stealth."

"...Wait, That-That 'Cham-Alien' one your dad has." Rose realised

"I always forget about that one!" James facepalmed, quickly moving through his Matrix "Here!" He presses his Matrix and transformed into his evolved 'Cham-Alien'.

* * *

*with Cheshire and the prisoners*

"You need a drink?" Cheshire offered, one long sexy leg crossed over the other, before Deathstroke entered the room with another man behind him

"Our client wishes to see our prisoners before we fulfill the contract." Slade commented before adding "And I am expecting double the pay for twice the kills, the kidnapping and having to deal with the Titans."

"I'm sure they'll cooperate." Cheshire answered as she stood up, the man entering the light

"No way." Jinx's face dropped.

"UNCLE?!" Tara and Gregor snapped

"Hello, Children." Fredrick apple simply and sternly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gregor responded in anger.

 **SLAP!**

Fredrick slapped his nephew across the face, leaving a red mark on his left cheek "Don't you DARE talk back to me. You FILTH!" Fredrick snarled

"What the hell?!" Jinx yelled only to be responded by a boot in the stomach, winding her.

"SILENCE! If you want to talk, GROVEL!" Fredrick demanded "You dirty, filthy, DYKE!"

"WHOA!" Cheshire blinked in shock at how this was being taken

Fredrick turned to Cheshire and glared at her. "This doesn't concern you, Cheshire." He answered.

"Uncle. PLEASE. Why're you doing this?" Tara asked

"You two, like your parent's, are filthy fucking degenerate perverts!" Frederick snarled "The people of Markovia deserve a REAL ruler! A strong man who will breed strong children! Who will continue the line, keep it pure, AND do the RIGHT things! Those Qurakie dogs should be dust beneath our buildings, not made peace with! A real ruler would treat those mongrels how they deserve to be! But some twisted _fagot_ wouldn't understand _that_ , would they Gregor?"

Gregor didn't want to say anything...but to be outed like this "I-I-"

"G-Gregor. You're-?" Tara asked in shock as all these different, new revelations spiraled in her mind "You...You MURDERED our parents?" She turned to her 'uncle'

"I had to! A man and a woman should stay a man and a woman!" Frederick snapped

"What?" Tara asked in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing...her brother. Her mother and father...They were. "You. You killed them. Because they were different?" She asked in growing anger. "Because they weren't YOUR 'sexuality'?"

"Be quiet you dyke! A fagot is too weak to lead a country! Someone who tries and pretends to be another gender aren't! They are too weak, they are malleable and weak and our enemies will not fear such a leader!" Frederik ranted, berating his family _and_ revealing more about his family

"And. You think. YOU'RE the strong one?" Jinx groaned, getting her wind back

 **THUD!**

"Uncle, stop it!" Gregor shouted, not wanting anyone else getting hurt

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Frederik snarled

"Sir. I believe my team should finish our mission?" Deathstroke suggested

"Yes. Do so. Kill them." Fredrick instructed. He backed up, his face blank, as Deathstroke pulled out his gun and Cheshire got her sai ready

"Nothing personal, kid." Slade said, pointing his gun at Gregor's face

"It will be over quickly." Cheshire promised, holding her poison tipped sai against Tara's throat

Jinx tried to use her powers, but they were being blocked by the shackles...some sort of 'Anti-Metahuman' cuffs.

"One last request." Gregor asked, shaking from fear, but didn't want to die having a secret.

"What is it?" Frederick glared

Gregor sighed, turned to his sister and looked right at her. "Tara. I'm so glad you're home...and. I AM-?" He turned to Deathstroke, going to take his death like a man, but he saw something...behind them and stopped.

"You're wha-?" Deathstroke began to ask until.

 **THUNK!**

 **THUD!**

"What the devil?" Fredrick shouted as Deathstroke was sucker-punched by something.

"Ja-?" Cheshire asked before being choked out.

"What devilry is this?!" Fredrick snapped, grabbing the gun and aimed it at Gregor, but was punched with a sickening metallic claw in the gut, making the bigoted uncle drop his weapon.

"A boyfriend's honour." A hissing voice answered in the cave and smashed Fredrick's face into the dirt. There was a sparkle, James revealing his new form. He was now a humanoid green-skinned, slightly armoured lizard-being. Black metallic-like boots and claws, natural reinforcements on his torso, head and shoulders. Red stripes and red eyes and fins on his arms.

"James!" Jinx smiled as he slashed the shackles off of them.

"Hey babe." he flirted, slashing their bonds apart. His voice had a very clear french accent and was being highly flirtations in his phrasing

"Hi." Tara and Jinx smiled, making sure to giggle slightly over dramatically

"I'm grateful for the assist." Gregor added as James helped get him out of there.

"Save it for later, Your Highness, we need to book it." James answered. "Can you walk?" He asked as he helped them up.

"Yes. I-I can walk." He nodded and began to half-limp away.

"What about-? RUN!" Tara asked before she saw Deathstroke move.

"Go!" James called out. He stood strong, standing in front of the others as he prepared to fight the two assassins as they awoke

"Grr. A sucker-punch? Thought that was beneath you." Deathstroke grunted, rubbing his head.

"I'll take what I can get." James answered. He slammed his Matrix, changing shape once more. James transformed back into FiveFiveFive, drawing his shoulder cannon and his energy blade.

 _ **STAND BY! COMPLETE!**_

"Assassin vs Assassin. Fair right?" He smirked as he rested the blade against his shoulder

"Hmm~ Most certainly." Cheshire smiled as she stood up, pulling out her second sai. Slade pointed his blade towards James before he rushed forth.

 **CLASH!**

"Hnn! A strong alien. Becoming an assassin yourself?" Deathstroke grunted, his blade sparking against James'

"Nah, not my style!" He answered, catching a spark in Slade's eye. James leaned to the side, dodging a kick from Cheshire as well as the follow up sai slash before he jumped back and fired a few quick blasts from his wrist gun "But this species is well known as assassins, or at least bounty hunters. Their suits are REAL expensive."

Cheshire dodged the shot, spinning on her heel to dodge the blast, before throwing a series of shuriken at James

A shield quickly unfolded from James' right arm to block the weapons "Nice try." James smirked

"Thank you~." She smiled

"...I KNEW you were a man-whore." Slade glared

 **BANG! BANG!**  
 **BANG! BANG!**  
 **BANG! BANG!**  
 **BANG! BANG!**  
 **BANG! BANG!**

 **PING, PING, PING, PING!**

The bullets ricocheted off of James' armour. Whatever metal it was, it was bullet proof "Okay... you're mad..." James blinked as he drew a new weapon. It looked like an electro-staff or a stun-baton, a non-lethal weapon so he didn't have to worry about hurting them. He just had to get past them

As he stood there, the cave began to shake

* * *

*with the others*

The group emerged from the cave, into the arms of Rose and Brion, when Clayface and Atomic Skull joined the battle "Oh, what the fuck?!" Atomic Skull groaned as he saw them. "You got out? Well, we will put you back in."

"Yeah." Clayface said, his body expanding and growing. His fists became massive maces he brought down atop the group of five. But instead of crushing them...Clayface couldn't get any closer to them. His arms floating in the air and forced back.

Terra and Geo Force held their hands forth, their eyes glowing brightly as they held back him back

"N-No way!" Clayface gasped as he couldn't break through.

"Geokinisis, bitch." Terra said before Rose threw a series of bombs into Clayface

 **BOOM!  
BOOM!  
BOOM!**

Jinx jumped, dodging Atomic Skull and giving a powerful spin kick to the skullman's flaming face "OW! HNN! The face! ALWAYS the face!" Atomic Skull grunted in pain and shot a blast of radiation at Jinx, but missed.

"Bad luck!" she joked

 **BOOM!  
BOOM!  
BOOM!**

Clayface yelled as his face exploded, Rose jumping over him and slashing at Atomic Skull. The villain growled and threw punches and radiation blasts at the pair of them, trying to hit but Jinx's powers made it EXTREMELY difficult. And then the cave began to shake, something coming from inside it.  
Slowly a figure emerged from it, a man made of stone

"Wh-what the hell is that?" Gregor asked in shock

"That's not my dad!" Rose answered

"Uncle?" Geo-Force and Terra gasped, feeling the power coming from within it as they all had a good look at the man. He was composed of black and dark grey stone, almost like a golem; the eyes were the only sight that WEREN'T covered in rock. The rocks seemed to outline the mustache, fingers, and body. And oddly enough, his mustache as well

"His mustache? REALLY?" Jinx groaned.

 **CRUSH!**

Fredrick growled and ripped a large boulder out of the ground and threw it at them. Terra used her powers to stop the attack and throw it to the side "Uncle! Stop!"

"YOU, disgusting FILTHY faggots are NOT my family!" Fredrick shouted, running at them and punched Jinx away. Jinx was caught by surprise and went flying at a tree

"Jinx!" Terra yelled

"Uncle, there is no way your plan will succeed! No way you will get away with this if you DO somehow kill them! Just surrender!" Brion called

"I've come too far to be stopped, Brion!" Fredrick responded. "These DEGENERATES will PAY for being what they are!"

'...Okay, I MIGHT be a villain, but THIS guy...' Atomic Skull thought in disgust. But he did REALLY need the money...

"You're insane, Uncle." Gregor frowned

"I'M a REALIST!" Fredrick roared and fought Geo-Force. "Besides, that FREAK of a warrior can't handle-"

"Can't handle WHAT?" James asked, his armour scuffed up and holding a slightly bloodied blade. James glared and turned his head, zeroing in on Atomic Skull. "I'll be a moment." he said and charged to fight the radiation villain, hitting his Matrix as he did

 **THUNK, CLANG!**

James had transformed into a slender but heavily armoured alien, grey-green armour with only a crocodile-motif helmet, with a grate visor for eyes as its defining feature, red circuitry connected through the body which glowed like the light within James' visor. "Huh. Not bad." James commented, flexing his hand into a fist.

"The hell's THIS guy supposed to do?" Atomic Skull asked, blasting a beam of radiation at him

"JAMES!" The group shouted, but James stood still taking the hit.

"He can't handle that much, Skull stop! ...It?" Clayface asked before he saw Atomic Skull's radioactive flames die down as his body weakened.

"Wh-what's? Goin' on?" He panted.

"Unfortunately for you. I turned into THIS alien." James spoke almost darkly. "Your radiation...It's DELICIOUS." His visor glowed a dark green before it turned back to its normal red.

"Wh-who's THIS guy?" Geo-Force asked in worry as he saw James

"Call me...'Die Fusion'." He introduced himself, cracking his neck, though the screech of the metal on metal hurt everyone's ears.

"Ow!" they flinched

"Sorry." He apologised. "Now, Atomic Skull. Another round?"

"EAT THIS!" Skull roared as he unleashed his Atomic flames

"Heh." James smiled as he inhaled and sucked up all of the flames, eating them like it was a buffet table full of food. He stood there... And kept absorbing even after Atomic Skull stopped, or tried to stop

"So...So...weak." Atomic Skull groaned and fell unconscious, having all of his energy drained by James.

Clayface backed up in fear, having seen James effortlessly drain his comrade.

James cracked his knuckles and grinned "Want some?"

"Leave him to me." Tara said, rubbing her wrist

"You sure?" He asked

"Definitely." She nodded

"Fine. You could barely hold me off before." Clayface answered and shot out his clayfists at her.

"Because I was going easy on you." Terra snarled as her eyes glowed with power

Brion roared as he and Rose charged into battle with his uncle

 **CLASH!**  
 **THUD!**

"You can't cut me! You can't BREAK me! I'm stronger than TITANIUM! My will is IRON!" Fredrick roared, punching them and grew spokes on his stone skin to hit them.

"Then I can do this!" Brion roared as he grabbed his uncle and his body began to steam

Fredrick blinked and roared in pain, his hands melting by the amount of heat Brion was generating.

 **SLASH!**

Rose had cleaved off Fredrick's hand, her sword slicing through the melted rock and saw it melt into the earth.

"Stay down, Uncle." Brion frowned

 _ **STAND BY! COMPLETE!**_

James was back in the form of FiveFiveFive as Deathstroke emerged from the cave, roaring in a blind rage. Cheshire following with confidence. James quickly slammed his Matrix, evolving

 _ **STAND BY! AWAKENING!**_

James was encased in a flash of yellow as his body changed further.

He was an even sleeker armoured human; the armour was mainly yellow with an outline circuitry pattern of black, his eyes were black on a yellow helmet, a light grey reinforced breastplate stood there with some extra bulk and enhanced aspects alongside some light grey shin guards and arm bracers with some yellow accents along the edge and middle of the weapon. His shoulders had bulky black armour plates with some jet boosters and visible guns

The group looked in shock, seeing this NEW 'FiveFiveFive' form of James'. This honestly made Slade even angrier and Cheshire more intrigued.

"You stabbed me!" Slade glared, his blade clashing on James'

"Be glad I did." James answered, pushing back "I could have done worse. Stabbing you allowed me to save your daughter." Slade stopped and backed up, their blades SHINK-ing away as Slade grabbed his wound. James opened fire with his shoulder cannon's, with a bunch of bolts of energy that froze up Deathstroke's muscles... as in, like, fifty before the man stopped moving and even then another ten just in case, before a net was fired from his wrist and captured the man "Wow. _One_ of those bolts can take down a full sized elephant. And you're still awake after SIXTY of them. Mad props man." James commented before his ears picked up and he shot into the air, his jetpack letting him dodge Cheshire

"Didn't forget about ME did you?" Cheshire asked with a smirk, wearing only half her mask now.

"How could I, Jade?" he laughed

"Flirting? Right now?" Jinx asked as she used her bad-luck to pin down Fredrick.

"As we said, he's our man whore." Tara commented as she used all of her power, making Clayface a small pebble in her hand. Clayface struggled as he was now contained by her powers, Gregor stayed back as he saw James face Cheshire.

A dance of blades and fury between two 'assassins' that seemed like Swan Lake with knives. James soon had her pinned against him. Both wrapped around her waist and arms, pinning them to his sides and making her drop her weapons "You. Caught me." She panted as she looked up at him, not being able to see his eyes nor his mouth but her mask was long gone as she panted and grinned at the two at him

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" He responded

"One of my many sexy charms." She panted and grinned "And I believe I deserve a reward for that note I gave you, right?" she asked, rubbing her nose against where on his mask his lips where

"...I suppose." He mumbled and clicked a button on the side of his helmet, lifting half-way up and exposed his mouth. His skin was a grey-ish beige and his teeth where slightly spiky. She smiled and kissed his lips, as best as she could while he pinned her down... or up... or... she was pushed against him while they were in the air, she didn't care about semantics. She wrapped her long legs around his waist as she kissed him, being careful to avoid his kiss... and yet at the same time she didn't care, every now and again the woman cutting her tongue on his teeth and making her wet at the taste of her own blood

"Ah~, you taste good." She smiled with bloody teeth.

"You're weird." he commented before handcuffing her. He blinked, finding a picture in his armour "What's this?" he asked, taking it out

"My daughter. Can you try and keep an eye on her please?" Jade asked softly "See if she can visit?"

"I'll try." he nodded

* * *

*time skip*

With the assassins taken into custody to the Justice League, Fredrick was exposed as the head manipulator to assassinate Gregor. His sentence was about to be delivered by the King himself and before the people of Markovia. The group was getting some relaxation done, planning on heading home the next day

"How're you doing, James?" Jinx asked as she was lying next to him in bed.

"Fine. You're not mad, are you?" he nodded

"Nah, I'm not...But. You DEFINITELY need to talk to Rose." Jinx reassured him.

"Yeah, I know. I've not been the best when talking to her." James admitted

"So; make it up to her." Jinx instructed

 **Knock knock**

"Come in." Jinx spoke as she got up from bed.

The door opened, Rose walking in "Hey. Can I speak to James in private please?" she asked

"Of course you can." Jinx answered, somewhat interrupting James before she leaned into his ear and whispered. "Don't mess this up, love." She pushed James out of the room, locking the door behind him and leaving the two alone.

"Jinx..." James groaned

"James. My father... he taught me something since day one." Rose whispered and grasped his shoulders "If you want something... you fucking take it. I love you." she stated, pulling him into a deep tongue filled kiss

James blinked and accepted this, honestly, he WAS dense to Rose's feelings..but not anymore, he kissed back with as much intensity as she gave him, hugging her hips as they embraced. He held her hips softly as she moaned, the two kissing each other deeply for more moments until they broke the kiss

"You where the only constant in my life... the only good thing I remember from all the fucked up shit Blood did to my brain. even if it might not be... even though it WASN'T real, most of it." Rose said "But when we came out of it... you where still there for me. Still amazing. I feel WAY too hard for you. And I was too much of a bitch to say anything."

"It's fine Rose. I'm sorry." James said, pressing his fore head against hers

...

"Hey, follow me." she grinned and grabbed his hand, dragging him away

"Whoa, okay." He responded and was pulled away. The two left the castle, soon coming to a beautiful lake "Wow, Markovia's got some great scenery." He smiled as he saw it. "Why're we-?" He asked before he was interrupted. Why and how? Because Rose was stripping naked. He saw her slightly scarred pink body, her slender frame, her silver hair going down her back...She was amazing to look at.

"Come on, you going to join me?" she asked playfully as she threw her tiny white panties at him before she ran into the lake

* * *

*elsewhere*

"So. Gregor. What were you going to say when we were nearly killed?" Terra asked, the three siblings together

Gregor slowly inhaled to gather his thoughts and exhaled slowly. "I wanted to say. that I AM a homosexual. I'm proud to be. It's...who I've been. I didn't want to face death as a coward."

"You are homosexual?" Brion asked in shock

"Yes. I have had... relations... with one of the male chief's of the castle." Gregor nodded, admitting what he felt was a sin as he lowered his head in shame

Tara and Brion looked at their brother in shock. What their unc-What Fredrick said was true. Somewhat exposing their brother for who he truly was.

Brion almost fell to his knees in shock...he had no idea. The weight of this confession, ALL of what's happened within the past week.

Tara just looked at her brother with a plain face...before she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It is okay brother." she soothed softly "As I said, I am bisexual. I enjoy both men and women sexually equally. I love James but I also have several female lovers."

Gregor patted Tara's back and smiled gently, happy that this massive weight was lifted from his mind. "I heard...And I'm happy for you." He answered

"I... accept you brother." Brion sighed as he brought himself out of his stupor

"Brion." Gregor whispered as he saw him.

"You're my king...and my brother. If I turn my back on you I'd be no better than...THAT man." Brion responded. He pulled the two into a powerful hug, crying "I will defend both of your honour, until my dying day."

"Brother..." both whispered happily

* * *

*? ? ?*

The night was dark, illuminated by the light pollution that blinded people from things above. On a rooftop, there was someone setting up a long tube with a stand.  
On another side of the cityscape, was a woman, dressed in a business suit and working late. A phone in one hand and a whiskey in the other. She could be seen talking into the phone but no words could be heard  
The person was seeing the woman through a scope. Setting up for a kill.

 **BANG!**

One shot, one bullet

Pure efficiency

The woman; dead. And no one knew who pulled the trigger

"Target terminated. Returning to base." The shooter spoke into an earpiece, packing up the sniper rifle, stand and any trace that she was there. She was like the night. She soon arrived back at a random looking apartment, taking off her mask and revealing an older Rose. She had cut her hair shorter, her body looking much more scared but also much more muscular

"Well done Rose." an old voice said weakly, a white man wearing an eye patch sitting in a wheelchair with a missing leg and some medical equipment attached to his arms

"Thank you, Father." Rose nodded and looked at the old man, know revealed as Slade.

"You've done. The name. Proud." Slade wheezed respectfully as he looked at her, seeing her grown up and now a full-fledged assassin "I have taught you everything I know. You've exceeded my expectations."

...

"Then I don't need you anymore." she said, suddenly grabbing his head roughly

"R-Rose! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Slade yelled and chocked as he reached up, trying to pry her off him

"Rest, finally, father." Rose said before she roughly twisted her arms

 **SNAP!**

Slade's body went limp, slumping in the wheelchair with his head facing the wrong direction

Rose was silent as she looked forward, her face emotionless as she pushed him from the wheelchair like he was dirt. She picked a helmet off the table and some gear

 _She_ was the Terminator

 _She_ was Deathstroke

She looked at a picture for a moment before she threw it away, leaving the building and the picture behind

The picture showed teenage Rose being hugged and kissed by James, both smiling

 _The Ravager was dead, along with her heart_


	36. Sins Of The Father And The Past!

**Toezzy:** Not James, no

 **Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13:** Yes

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek:** We. Said. James. Won't. Be. Using. Any. Form. Of. Celestial. Sapian.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** **:** The Persona 4 anime is great. Watch it if you have the chance. DON'T watch the Persona 4 Golden anime though, that is crap

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : You should go and watch it, it's a good anime.

 **Skull Flame** : Yes, to all of it. Just 'yes'.

 **Lonestar88:** Grief is pain. To answer your question...

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek:** Trust me, we've got something in case of a 'Perfect Celestialsapien'. Of course, it's Rose; does anyone know of the Teen Titan's episode where Starfire goes into the future? Also, he might, he might not.

 **Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13** : Here's a cookie. *Passes a plate of fresh cookies*

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone!

YAY! FINALLY A ONE AND DONE CHAPTER!

...

*sighs happily* this feels so nice.

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 34: Sins Of The Father And The Past** **  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days after the coronation of King Gregor and the coup to assassinate him. But he had survived and had contained the man who tried to have him and his family killed. His own Uncle, Fredrick DeLamb, their mother's brother. He was sentenced with high treason, conspiracy to murder the current king, the murder of the former King and Queen. Crimes against the crown and a punishment befitting such a person was laid down.

James was currently at the home of some guy called Roy, the father of Cheshire's daughter with the picture of her daughter said female assassin gave him "So James, what can I do for you?" Roy asked as he had made a cup of coffee for the visiting man.

"Well I got this picture... from Jade." James said, pulling out a picture of Lian Harper

Roy blinked and looked at the folded picture...and saw that it had been lovingly protected. "Jade..." He whispered. "Is she in jail again?" He asked

"Yeah, the League picked her up after My Team stopped her from...completing a job." James answered.

"What does she want?" Roy asked, taking a sip of coffee

"She asked me if Lian can visit her. She misses her." James explained

"And why did she ask you to pass this on?" Roy asked

James sighed and put the photo on the table. "She and I...KINDA...hooked up."

Roy blinked and chuckled. "Fling in a fight; right?" He asked

"A-what?" James double took.

"Hooking up during a fight, due to heightened feelings and stuff. I had the same thing with her." Roy answered "It's how I got Lian. Word of warning, from someone who does still deeply care for Jade, do not get close. She... she can't let go. It's all she is. And it _will_ hurt you if you let it. And just so you know, this isn't me trying to talk you away from her because I am possessive or jealous... it's because I have been through this and you shouldn't go through this if you don't have to."

James was stunned, he didn't know how to respond. Taking relationship advice from a person who had dated the same woman. "I...I appreciate that, Roy."

 **POW!**

And a toy arrow with a suction cup tip hit James in the middle of his forehead, sticking there

"BULLSEYE! I did it Daddy!" Lian cheered and laughed

Roy cracked up and broke out laughing. Seeing his daughter inherit his dead-eye accuracy. "Yes, you did."

James blinked, taking the arrow off his head "I take it... this is Lian?" he asked

"Yep." Roy smiled

"Daddy? Who's this?" Lian asked as she clearly got a bit shy

"This is James. He's a new friend of mummy's." Roy answered, not telling her EVERYTHING right away.

"Is Mummy gonna visit again soon?" Lian asked in excitement

"No, she's been naughty." James said with elegance, his experience with kids being clear as day "But you're able to visit her as much as you want."

"Really? All the time?" Lian asked in response, sad but soon happy again.

"As much as your daddy lets you." James grinned "A cute little thing like you needs all the sleep she can get, so you grow up to be as beautiful as your mummy. Right?"

"Y-yeah. But, I'm not tired." Lian answered

"Not NOW silly billy!" James laughed, quickly tickling her making her burst out in laughter "I meant you can't stay there talking to your mummy ALL day, because you need your sleep. Okay Lian?"

"O-Okay! Stop tickling me!" Lian laughed as she wiggled in his arms

"Fine." James chuckled as he let her go

Roy blinked at the sight, rubbing his forehead "Wow. I haven't seen anyone get that close to Lian that fast besides Donna."

"Who?" James asked

"DONNA!" Lian cheered at the same time

"My girlfriend, she use to be called Wonder Girl. She's Wonder Woman's sister." Roy explained "She, Dick and I where friends for years. But Donna was on some training thing on Olympus shortly before Lian was born so... anyway, the two bonded real fast."

"Oh, I've got a lot of younger siblings, so I know what to do. So, Donna. Is she-?" James asked cautiously, wondering if the two were dating or if it was just a good connection between her and Lian.

"As I said, she is my girlfriend. And Lian loves her, already sees her like a second mother." Roy smiled before he added "Although I admit, she and I have only been dating for a few months."

"Well, I know how that feels." James admitted, thinking back to his family. "You both have to be sure; right?"

"Yeah." Roy nodded, holding out his hand "Thanks for letting us know."

"Hey, of course." James answered and shook Roy's hand. "Take care."

"You too." Roy nodded, Lian waving goodbye to James "Oh, James. Your forehead?" Roy pointed to his own.

"...Oops. Sorry." James laughed awkwardly before taking it off and left.

* * *

*Titans Tower*

"So...how was YOUR weekend?" Tara asked casually, as she and the others were sitting in the living room.

"Scarlet is learning fast." Victor smiled

"Yeah?" She responded

"Yeah, Sarah and her parents love her. Scared them a little bit but...They're coming around." Victor nodded

"Dick, Duela? How was yours?" Jinx asked

"Oh-ho...We didn't get out of bed." Duela teased

"Didn't need to know that honey." Jinx joked

Dick just rolled his eyes. "Well, congratulations on stopping an international incident."

"We try." Rose said cockily, not sitting down for some reason

"What's wrong?" Duela asked

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She answered with a blush. Duela smirked as she clocked her reaction and decided to say nothing. Though she DID see the opportunity to tease her later about it.

"How're the Teens? Cause...last time I saw them..." Tara asked

"Better." Gar nodded

"Good to know...And Cass is interested in ballet?" Tara asked

"Has been since we met the league." Duela nodded "Bart agreed to take her to her first official lesson today."

* * *

*with Cass and Bart*

"Here we are." Bart spoke as he protected Cass from super-speed using the Speed Force. He set her down, looking at the large building and whistling at the sight "It's impressive." Bart commented

Cass nodded as she stood outside for a moment, gulping a little in worry, holding her bag filled with her clothes and Bart instantly grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. Cass felt his hand and looked at him. She nodded, knowing what he was saying. She COULD do this.

 _Do you want me to stay and watch?_ He asked with his body

Cass bit her lip and then turned to the dance hall. She gave a little nod and the two of them walked inside.

* * *

*Titans Tower*

"Ah! I'm home!" James sighed happily, flopping on the coach and turning the TV on

"Welcome home, dear." Kom called out as she came out wearing an apron over her uniform. making James laugh

"Would you like dinner?" Kori followed up, wearing an apron of her own.

'No, no. no.' He thought to himself as he KNEW this joke, covering his giggling face.

"A bath?" Kom continued

James looked at the two, chuckling to himself and not being able to keep a straight face.

"Or US?" The two spoke together and formed a heart shape with their hands. and James burst out into laughter, falling out of his chair

"We win." Kori chuckled happily at her sister.

"You-w-win-wh-what?" James coughed out between laughter

"We made a bet with ourselves. Betting you WOULD laugh by our performance." Kom explained

"And what would happen if you lost?" James asked

"We'd strip until we had our only our aprons on." Kori answered

"I think that would traumatize most people in the tower." James joked

"...good point." Kori answered

"Eh, it's not like they've not see us out of out uniforms before. We've worn bikinis." Kom added as they took their aprons off and kissed James deeply

"Right in there, aren't you, sister?" Kori teased, smacking her tushy playfully.

"Of course." Kom grinned and kissed her

Argent looked upset as she walked into the room. She looked to the floor sadly, it was nice to see James...but...With him getting so close with so many women, was she even special away.

"Huh? Toni? What's wrong?" he asked, as if he could sense her worry

"Huh? I-I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." Toni turned around and blushed, feeling a little embarrassed.

He frowned and was quickly at her side, holding her arms "You sure? You know you can tell me anything."

"I...I'm just...Lonely." She admitted, almost melting in his arms "And... I need help." she admitted sadly "I've been investigating a drug ring..."

"Say no more." James smiled "I'll help you catch these guys today, and tonight it will be just you and me. Okay?"

"R-Right. Thank you." She blushed as he kissed her

'Any time.' He thought gently.

"Can I be of assistance?" Rachel asked making the four jump

"GAH!" They jumped

"Rachel, you're a ninja!" Kori pointed out making her grin

* * *

*time skip*

James, Raven and Argent were now in a different city, having used their powers to fly to where Argent needed to go as the continued Argent's investigation "What's this drug, Argent?" James asked

"I'm not entirely sure what it's called. But I've heard of what it can do." She answered "It massively increases a metahumans powers."

"Wait. Like-Like Changeling's powers could make him into a massive hulk-beast or something?" James asked, using Garfield as an example.

"Something like that, yes. But depending on the power, the different the effect." Argent answered "It's normally something simple. Super strength is even more super. Speedster are even faster. So on and so on. But it burns out the nerviness system the more you use it and its highly addictive."

"Oh my god...That's horrible!" James frowned

"Yeah. And I've got details on the manufacturer's base of operation. We can end this now." Argent nodded

"Good; Raven, stick to the shadows and hold off anyone trying to escape. I'll be the muscle in case a fight starts." James instructed

"I can feel it." Raven whispered

"The energy from the metas?" James asked

"Their feelings."

"How bad is it?" Argent asked solemnly

"They're terrified." Raven answered "They're ecstatic. They're a chaos of emotions."

"We've got to get in there." James answered as they flew down towards the large expensive building "...It's HERE?" James asked. "Who LIVES here, a mob boss?" He joked lightly.

Tori was silent, staring at the name on the building in shock

 _Monetti Apartments_

She gulped silently as she saw it, scared of what or who was in there.

"Argent? You okay?" James asked in concern

"I-I'm alright." She half-lied in response.

"Okay. Let's go." James nodded as he transformed

* * *

*with Cass and Bart*

"One, two, three. One, two, three. Keep it up, everyone." The teacher spoke as she tapped the rhythm

Cassandra was in the back of the group, being an amazingly fast learner

"Very good, very good. Little straighter." The teacher instructed, going one to one with her students.

Cassandra watched the corrections, the body language of other students, how their teacher instructed them. And she instinctively copied the corrections, unconsciously making her motions perfect

As the teacher walked to Cass...she was stunned, seeing how graceful her newest student was. "Belissimo!" She gasped

"Baylamshivo?" Cassandra asked, trying to copy the woman's word she didn't understand it

The other girls tittered as they heard Cass' attempt, not knowing how to say 'Belissimo'. It was just embarrassing for the Batwoman, the other students mocking her

"Cassandra. Your form is PERFECT." The teacher answered.

"It is?" she asked and blinked

"Of course." The teacher answered.

This caught the ire of some of the other students who were there longer than Cass "Bullshit." One angry class member commented

The teacher and Cass turned to the angry student. "Something to say, Ms Jones?"

Ms Jones turned her head to the teacher and walked up "There is no way this newbie is perfect!" she snapped

"I have been dancing for over 10 years professionally and then taught dance for an additional 15 years, Ms Jones, I KNOW my form. I KNOW natural talent and a skilled learner." The teacher answered

Bart watched in amusement, leaning against the wall

"So, you don't think she can get it right?" The teacher asked as she stepped towards her pupil

"... no Mrs..." Ms Jones muttered sadly

Cassandra was silent, looking at them in curiosity and self consciousness. Some of these girls had trained for years, perfecting their art... and she... she just copied them because of her own skill. Instinctively.  
Her body reading ability allowed her to learn any martial arts technique after watching it once or twice, minimal effort. Dancing... dancing was no different. She could become the best, even if she didn't practice. Well, as in without the practice to become the best. She'd have to train to keep her skill at that level, but it's like she had the chest codes on.  
She relaxed her body and looked at her fellow student...and bowed her head. "S-Sorry." She apologised shocking them all

 _I don't deserve this._

'Cass?' Bart thought as he looked at her.

"Ms Grayson." The teacher asked in shock.

"I..." The student looked at Cass and was taken aback, she didn't think that she would bow and apologise.

"I. Learn. D-Differently." Cass tried to explain "I-sorry." and she took off running, jumping out the window

"Cass!" Bart ran off after her in shock.

"Ms Grayson!" The teacher called out in worry, seeing her leap out of the window. She looked out the window and saw Cass going full parkour "...Sweet mercy." The Teacher gasped

The students looked on in shock and awe... how talented WAS she?

Bart chased after her, catching up and stopped her from running again. "Cass, what's wrong?" as he grabbed her and held her close. He payed attention, trying to get a read in her, but she was too upset. He wasn't that good at reading body language yet, Cass had been trying to teach him but still "Cass I can't understand you, you have to TELL me. What's wrong baby?"

Cass tried to answer, but her voice was too quivering like she had done something bad. She didn't know how to express her words. "C-Ch...Cheat." She managed to choke out.

"What?"

"I. Ch-cheat. Ed." Cass repeated.

"No. No, you-you didn't cheat." He frowned, hugging her "You haven't done anything wrong."

Cass looked up at Bart...and knelt her head onto his chest, ashamed of herself...She didn't know what to think or do, she had never interacted with 'non-super heroes' before.

"You did great baby. You where amazing. Yes those girls spent longer learning DANCE... you shouldn't feel bad for being naturally gifted." Bart soothed, looking her right in the eye  
 _You did nothing wrong. You are amazing. You were great._

Cass whimpered and hugged him, she...she had to go back. If they'll ALLOW her back.

* * *

*with James*

"Ready to go, Raven?" He asked as he got dressed in a guard's uniform.

"Of course, Jay." Rachel nodded

"Argent?" He asked, turning to her...and seeing her stare at that logo on the building's front again "Tori! Hey!" he called

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, I-I spaced out." She apologised.

" _Are_ you okay?" James asked seriously, holding her softly

"I...I'm not. This place...I-I know the man who owns it." Argent answered

"Who?" Raven asked

"My...My father. My name...Is Antonia Monetti." She admitted.  
You could hear the pin drop

"Oh my god." James whispered as he connected the dots "Oh... My god."

"Did you know?" Rachel asked the white skinned girl

"Somewhat. I... I knew." She frowned, hating to have hidden the truth "That he was involved with this... I hadn't seen him for years."

"I hope he isn't behind this Tori." James soothed softly, rubbing her arm

"Thank's James." she nodded "I do to."

* * *

*with Victor and Variant*

"Okay, Scarlet, we're going to go over what you know okay?" Victor asked, having set up a small classroom for his daughter and her.

"Okay!" she nodded

Victor soon brought up a few tests on the board, some primary school mathematics, words and the alphabet, next were some secondary school equations and chemistry formulas and then some college-level scribblings that...you need a degree to understand.

Scarlet looked at them, her eyes zooming across the board as she wrote down her answers. The maths related questions forgot easy  
The science ones she did rather well at  
And the English based questions... About 50/50, those where the hardest for her. She got halfway through the secondary school questions before she started having trouble  
"Hmm..." She mumbled as she looked at the questions and was worried that she had done something wrong.

"You done?" Victor asked softly

"I. I got to here." Scarlett answered, showing her pages.

Victor nodded and took it softly. He looked over the page, seeing that she DEFINITELY had a basic education, going up to the eighth grade, but then it seems to have stopped. Her computer brain handled maths and science excellently. But with English, it was touch and go. Victor was actually surprised that she handled this so well "I think you've done great, Scarlett." He reassured her

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're incredibly talented. But you are struggling with English, but that's okay." He answered, before she started crying. "You've got your strengths and weaknesses, mummy and I can help you with it." he said quickly, noticing the tears falling from her eyes. Although they weren't technically coming from her eyes, she was subconsciously using moisture in the air to form tears so they fell naturally "Oh, Scarlett. It's okay, it's alright." He frowned, kneeling down and hugged her.

"I'm happy daddy." she said weakly

"I'm sorry, I thought you were upset." Victor apologised.

"I made you happy daddy, I'm happy." she smiled at him

Victor sighed in relief and nodded. "Let's go for some ice cream. You deserve it."

"I like strawberry!" she cheered

* * *

*with James*

 **BOOM!**

The door to the head office of the building blew up, the three Titans walking in "Well THAT was a disaster." James quipped as they entered and saw a man behind the desk

"Who-who are you? What're you doing here?" The man glared at the three

Argent froze as she saw the man. He was a balding black-haired man, wearing a senator's black suit and trousers, white button shirt and red tie. He had a scowling face which seemed to lighten up ever so slightly as he saw Argent.

"Toni!" he smiled

"Father." Argent, 'Toni' responded as she saw her father

"That's your dad?" James asked

"Yes." Argent nodded ind disapointment

"What're you doing?" Senator Monetti asked as he saw her.

"Here to stop your drug run." Argent frowned, holding her glowing fist up and pointing it at the man

"T-Toni. I am NOT a drug dealer." The Senator raised his hands in defense.

"Liar. I found connections." She snapped

"We saw the labs in the building." James stated

"And felt your test subjects plans." Rachel added

"...So you saw." He frowned, lowering his hands.

"Everything." Tori nodded, holding back tears "We are the Titans. We're bringing you in."

"...Very well." He answered, but he DID leave his hand down on his desk for a brief second... And James pinned him against the wall "Hnn!" Anthony grunted as James pinned him.

"James!" Argent snapped

"He pressed a button on his desk. Who did you call?" James glared "Tell me!"

"A-A couple of guards." He answered

 **ZOOM!**

"OOF!" Raven and James were knocked out to the ground, by a blur of a figure.

"Who's there?" Argent glared... And saw... Bart?! "Kid? What're you-?" Argent asked before she was kicked out

"I'm not that looser Kid Flash. The names Inertia." the blonde, green clad Bart said in a heartless and arrogant voice

"'Inertia'?" James grunted and was kicked at high speeds, bruises appearing on his body one after another. He glared, looking at the kid. James grunted and glared at Inertia, he looked like Bart but in a black and green Flash costume. Wild blonde hair and a maddening grin. "ENOUGH!" He slapped away Inertia's foot and slammed on his Matrix turning into Blurr and evolved even further. James stood up and revealed his evolved form. His skin was a dark blue and silver skinned humanoid alien; his feet were navy blue with black balls in place of his heels, a shortened striped tail, a silver helmet with a light blue visor, his hands were slightly silver armoured with black clawed hands. His chest was protected with a silver and light blue striped chest-plate and around his waist was his Matrix. Lightning sparked over his body as he took off, chasing at the speedster

"...Did that boy just-?" Anthony asked in shock before he was stopped by Argent.

Outside, James was rushing after Inertia, leaving lightning and a faded trail of shadow and after-images behind them. He was as fast as the boy, if not faster!

"N-Not possible! **I'M** faster!" Inertia yelled, throwing a fist at James, only for it to be deflected and punched in the face himself.

 **CRASH!**

At these high speeds, Inertia crashed into the floor and into a building wall causing a massive hole in the wall

" **WHO** ARE YOU?!" James snapped

Inertia grunted as he got back up, a burned punch mark from how fast both he and James went. "I. Am Inertia. I told you." He panted and glared at the alien hero.

James frowned and ripped the kids mask off "You know what I mean, brat." And James saw his face...He looked EXACTLY like Bart.

"Not very 'hero-like' are you?" Inertia joked

"Why do you look like Bart Allen?" James hissed

"Cause I was made from him." He smirked, vibrating his hand and sucker-punched James in the face.

James stumbled back and rubbed his chin, glaring "Well whatever reason you are working for that guy, he's locked up."

Inertia laughed as he grabbed his mask back from the floor. "Really? You think I CARE?"

"You are obviously working for him a reason... I am guessing you are using his power enhancing drug?" James warned

"Yeah, better than Velocity 9." Inertia answered. "I'm the fastest SPEEDSTER. EVER!"

"I beat you." James countered before he added "And... you can't get that drug anymore, not that he is locked up."

"I made sure to grab a spare." He answered and ran off.

"And how long will that last?" James asked softly, knowing this kid would go through withdrawal soon

* * *

*time skip*

James stood there outside the high-rise building, holding Tori as her father was being dragged away "I'm sorry." He whispered, holding her.

"It's his fault." she mumbled. He nodded gently and hugged her.

Raven saw the two and nodded, feeling their emotions...and she needed to help them. She felt... She felt their emotions. And she felt a sympathy, an empathy, for Tori's situation. They where alike in a way. She nodded and reached to the two. "Do you two trust me?" She asked

"Of course." they nodded

"Then close your eyes." Raven asked as she set the two down on the roof. Raven's eyes glowed as she teleported the trio away and felt their minds fly away and into Raven's mindscape. The group blinked and looked around, seeing the multiple Raven's appear

"Welcome back, James." Each of them spoke, one after another.

"Whoa, it's been a while." James admitted as he saw them

"Where are we?" Toni asked

"A place where you can explore your emotions." Raven explained. "And don't worry, we're quite safe."

"Welcome back, James." Each of them spoke, one after another.

"Whoa, it's been a while." James admitted as he saw them

"Where are we?" Toni asked

"A place where we can have some fun." Rachel smiled. "Don't worry, our bodies are safe back in my room."

"We are gonna fuck!" Happy cheered "We are gonna fuck and make you all happy!"

"Straight to the point, 'Happy'." James admitted, feeling his own 'emoti-clones' appear.

"I-I don't know. Is-is this safe?" Argent gulped in worry.

"More than." Brave Raven grinned

"Hey 'Braven'." A jovial James waved as he saw her.

"...You're not gonna forget that; are you?" Brave-Raven deadpanned

"Nope!" Joy-James smiled

"Y-Your turn. Ms Argent." Timid Raven spoke gently to her.

"My turn?" she asked

"To be the center of all of our love." Flirty James said as he held her chin and kissed her

"Oh~." Argent moaned and kissed back, feeling Flirty James' lips on hers.

"Care to join us, love~?" Flirty Raven asked as she saw James

"Sure." James grinned and kissed her, knowing they where in for a good time

* * *

*with Cass and Bart*

"You did great." Bart smiled as they left the ballet class. Cass nodded, carrying her bag as they walked outside. She felt proud of herself

 _You really were beautiful._

Cass leaned into his arms gently and smiled, glad to have someone like Bart by her side.

"Ms Grayson. Before you leave." The teacher spoke out, stopping them before they left.

"Grayson-Gordon." Bart corrected with a frown at the teacher, confusing her

"Pardon?" she asked

"She is Cassandra Grayson-Gordon." Bart said proudly before he kissed Cass "I'll be in the library across the road, see me when you're finished."

Cass nodded and saw him run off

"Of course. I'm sorry. I hope you aren't put off by my other students, they can be passionate about dancing." The teacher apologised. "I hope to see you in my lessons again."

Cassandra nodded softly in response to that

"Thank you. Next week then." The teacher answered, bowing to her.

"Next week." Cassandra nodded as she walked to the building of books... where Bart was a blur of lightning, reading everything he could "Bart~" she called with her voice being slightly sing-song-ey

 **ZOOM!**

"Yes, M'lady?" He asked, stopping right in front of her.

"Time to go home." she nodded

* * *

*? ? ?*

The sun was bright, clouds fluttering in the sky, people were coming to join a momentous occasion. The wedding of Bart Allen and Cassandra Grayson-Gordon.

Cassandra was in the back of the church, looking at herself in the mirror as she was clad in her wedding dress. She looked beautiful, dressed in white, holding a bouquet of flowers ready to throw after she was wed. It was a flowing white dress with it stopping just above her breasts. Going from that cut off point up her neck and down her arms was a semi-see through white material with a shiny look to it. Her face was done up with beautiful make up and atop her head was a veil carefully placed

"Ready to go, Cass?" A kind voice spoke, knocking on the door.

"Yes Mother." she smiled, looking at the older Duela Grayson walk in. She looked a little wrinkled, her hair was cut shorter, but still beautiful, she was wearing a beautiful dress, but as the mother of the bride. She walked forward and hugged her daughter

"Your father would be proud." he commented

Cass smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" Duela asked

"Ready." She nodded, taking her mother's arm and walked down the aisle to the altar.

The 'here comes the bride' tune began to play, Cassandra holding back tears as she looked at her gathered friends and family. Even Susan Wu-San, her birth mother, Lady Shiva, was there. Remembering the past eight years since her father passed away, nearly ten years since she got with Bart. How... Special he made her feel.  
Like she was more then Batgirl  
More than just a weapon  
How he made her feel like a woman

As she walked down the aisle she waited for her husband-to-be to come, having been called on one last mission before he could be married. She knew he'd be here, he had never let her own. He'd never leave her

The priest and the people waited.

And waited.

And waited..

Waited...

"Miss Grayson-Gordon?" The priest spoke nervously, the whole family having waited for nearly a half-hour.

"He will be here." Cassandra said, gripping her flowers tightly. It was probably Thaddeus Thawne, Reverse Flash. Bart was going to rush through the doors any second, sparking with his lightning with his classic cheerful grin and a joke. He would smile, give her a kiss before he was supposed to, apologise and then they would be married.

She knew he would.

He never let her down, ever

* * *

*elsewhere*

Bart groaned as he fell to the floor in his Flash costume, ripped and torn and bloodied. He was coughing blood, looking at the ground and beaten to a pulp. 'C-Cass. Waiting.' He thought in pain.

"Oh. Poor little. Flash. Not fast enough ARE you?" A condescending voice smirked

'No... I can't fail here... she's waiting for me...' Bart thought as he pulled himself to his feet 'I'm the Flash! The fastest Flash ever! I... can do this! I have to end this! I can stop him, stop all of them, and get home! Cassandra... she is waiting for me! I'm Bart Allen, the Fastest Man Alive! And I have a future waiting for me!' he stood tall, lightning of pure white sparking from his eyes as he glared at his clone "You've never beaten me Thad... I'm... I'm taking you down!" he said, looking at the figure he was facing

It was Thaddeus. All grown up. Dressed in a reverse style of Bart's costume, his green and black design with that maddened look in his eyes.

"Oh, Bart. I told you. **I'M** the fastest!" He smiled like a madman with black lightning sparking from his eyes

"Is that why you need the Rogue's with you?" Bart mocked, pointing behind the madman dismissively.  
He wore the inverse of the classic Flash suit, an evolved style of his Kid Flash outfit. A yellow upper half with red legs and red lightning bolts. His eyes sparking with white lightning, the fastest Flash in history channeling the Speed Force like never before

Behind Thaddeus were five figures

One was an older man in a blue and white parka with black lens goggles and a large silver gun with blue liquid. The second was another man with a dark beige jacket, a red belt and a silver gun with red liquid. The third was a man wearing bright neon colours and an over the top outfit. And the fourth was a man wearing a green and yellow lightning themed outfit with a beard and a magic wand. And lastly was a man in an orange and green costume, holding a green coloured gun.

"They are just a tool to an end." The Reverse Flash mocked

"You have been a thorn in our sides for -far- too long Flash." Captain Cold frowned

"And it is time to remove that thorn." HeatWave nodded

"Well. Looks like it's time to put you all in jail." Bart grinned as the white lightning began to surround him, Bart getting ready to run "And it''l be over in a Flash!"

"Trickster! Now!" Thaddeus ordered

"Right!" he nodded and pressed a button on his wrist. Several buildings 'exploded' revealing large devices which began to give off strange signals

Bart moved forward, starting to run... and tripped, falling face first into the dirt as he slowed down  
As the Speed Force left him, draining into the machines

"ATTACK!" Thaddeus roared

And, within seconds...It was a blood bath. Bart's body was ripped apart. Frozen. Burned. Sliced. Electrified. Broken.

All the while...Thadeus Thawn. Reverse Flash looked on, smiling. Laughing. Shaking with euphoria as he saw Bart torn up like a rabbit from a bunch of ravenous wolves.

Bart Allen fell to the floor, bloodied and truley broken.  
His suit ripped apart, his eyes locked on his wedding ring. He had stolen it before he left, wanting to get use to the feeling and being as impatient as always

His eyes stared at it, the light slowly fading from them. All he could see was the ring... and -her- face smiling at him

"I'm sorry... Cassandra..." he whispered before his life left his eyes

Bart Allen, The Flash, was dead

In the church Cassandra suddenly gasped and lost her grip, her bouquet of flowers dropping to the floor as she felt her heart break


	37. KnightFall Part 1 Broken Bat!

**Iron Mario** : Yeah, I tend to write the reviews around midday of Thursday my time  
Bart and Thaddeus have already met  
And I am not answering that question, it would ruin the surprise

 **Skull Flame** : Actually you misread the chapter. Antonia Monetti is Argent's REAL NAME  
And Inertia is a real DC character. He is Bart's clone from the future.

 **To Everyone Asking About The Future Scenes:** WILL! YOU! ALL! STOP! **ASKING!?**  
Take a moment and **THINK**!  
Why would I be showing this stuff in snippets at the end of chapters if it was **GOING** to happen?! It is OBVIOUSLY going to be part of the story arc. It is called **SET UP** , something I **ALWAYS DO**!  
Tell me. Have any of you heard of something called 'Titans Tomorrow'?

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And now for **ANOTHER** three part mini-arc!

... God dam it *sighs* Ghost and I are too much sometimes.

And this time, we are going to adapt a famous Batman story!

It is time for the **KNIGHT** to **Fall!** *puts sunglasses on*

 **YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!**

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 35: KnightFall Part 1 Broken Bat** **  
**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Gotham, nothing much out of the ordinary. It was always a bit dreary, but it was heavier today than normal. Batman arrived home late at night... he was bloody and tired. And saw his family, forced on their knees, surrounded by thugs and a villain he had not seen before

"What. What do? You want?" He coughed.

"Ah, Mr Wayne." the man said with a heavy Mexican accent "I was wondering when you arrived home. The butler of yours killed three of my men, very impressive. Tell me, did you have fun with my present? Breaking those lunatics out of Arkham was not that hard."

Bruce glared up at the man...he was a giant.

At LEAST eight feet tall, muscular to the point of it being obscene, wearing a black stretched vest, black knuckle-duster gloves, a silver belt with six small pockets, a square container on his left arm, connected by green tubes that seemed to flow right into his back, the base of his brain. His face was covered in a black mask with red eyes and white skull-like marking. Heavy clunking boots and black military trousers.

"Who. Are you?" Batman grunted, bleeding from his teeth.

"Who am **I**?" The man asked, grabbing Batman with his meaty hands and effortlessly lifted him over his head. "I am the man. Who broke The Bat."

 **WHOOSH!**

 **CRACK!**

 **THUD!**

* * *

*In Jump City*

Dick was practicing his gymnastic skills, calm and focused. Doing this, he felt like he was back at the circus. Training every day, it was...simpler days. He needed to keep his skills up and this was just... So relaxing

The door opened, Cass and Duela walked in. "Hi." Cass waved

"Mind if we join?" Duela asked.

Dick released the bar and did a quadripple backflip, landing in front of the two "Of course." he smiled

"...I'm not gonna learn that." Duela joked. "Though I CAN tumble." She smirked

"We'll start something easy first." Dick responded "I am one of the few people on the world who can do that move." he grinned and kissed her

Cass chuckled a little and hugged them. This. This was going to be nice.

In the lower rooms of the tower, James and Victor were working on a new upgrade to the security system and training facilities. Scarlett helped, watching them and assisting as needed "Scarlett, mind passing me that wrench?" A small deep red imp-like creature, dressed in a black costume with a utility belt.

"Okay uncle James." She handed over the wrench, Victor and James got to working at a near break-neck speed.

"I can't believe how many 'tech based' aliens you have." Victor commented "Makes me feel inadequate."

"Dude, with guys like this, be glad I don't turn this into an ICBM. Upgrade only temporarily enhances them, Nano-Mech only works on sub-Atomic stuff, this guy tears apart and makes worse stuff." James explained "Worse as in more weaponised."

"...Oh. But what about 'Ultimate Grey-Matter'? He's pretty smart and capable." Victor answered

"Technopathy can only get you so far and even THEN, VERY situational." James responded. "Copper wire, please."

Scarlet nodded and did as she was told

"Guess there's ups and downs to ALL your aliens." Victor answered.

"Yeah. But at least in this case, YOU'RE here to help me keep my mind straight." James answered as he got the copper wire and fitted it into the grid. "That's it."

"All done?" Scarlett asked

"Yep, all done, Scarlett." Victor nodded and patted her head. She smiled proudly at the deed as James turned human

Suddenly the holoscreen turned on, getting a video call "Titans' Tower." James spoke as he transformed back "Who's on the line?"

 _"JAMES!"_ Harley Wayne screamed as she appeared on the screen

"Harley? What's going on?" James asked as he heard her.

 _"S-Some bozo's attacking the house!"_ Harley answered, throwing a 'shard-star' at someone "We need help! Bruce is hurt!"

"WHAT?!" James gasped. "We'll be right there!"

"Victor to Titans, we have an emergency call from Shard, Batman is under attack! I repeat: Batman is under attack! Make for the Titan Jet!" Victor instructed using his com-link with the other Titans.

* * *

*with the Grayson's*

 _ **"Victor to Titans, we have an emergency call from Shard, Batman is under attack! I repeat: Batman is under attack! Make for the Titan Jet!"** _Victor's voice echoed through the coms

"Grandma?" Cass gasped

"H-Harley?" Duela panicked and tripped over her foot on accident.

"Bruce!" Dick gasped and helped his fiancee up.

"We go?" Cass asked as she looked at them

"We're going." Dick nodded and the three ran to the jet. They quickly changed into their suits, arriving at the roof of the building where the Titian Jet emerged

"I came. As soon as. I heard." Garfield panted as he landed on the roof, having turned back from a hawk.

"Titan's, lets go." Nightwing ordered, turning to James

James nodded and transformed into his Galvanic Mechamorph form as the other Titan's got into the Titans Jet. He was a white skinned alien with yellow circuitry markings along the beings body. With the speed that broke the sound barrier in 0.001 seconds, they were off to Gotham and caught in a downpour.

"Did Harley say what or who it was that was attacking?" Raven asked

"No, just that someone's attacking the manor." Victor answered as James was focused on flying the plane.

"Approaching Wayne Manor, ETA: 46 seconds." James spoke through the ship "45, 44, 43."

Cassandra clenched her hands, her mask hiding most of her emotions

Duela noted this and held her hand. "I know, honey. I'm worried too." Duela agreed.

Bart was quiet and held Cassandra's other hand

"This weather. Why can't it ever be sunny?" Garfield frowned, not TRYING to make a bad joke, but just wanted to see some light in this bleak city.

"Approaching Wayne-Oh god." James spoke and frowned, seeing what he saw. "Descent in three seconds!" He called out

"What?" Dick asked in panic

"Just look." James answered as he landed outside the manor...or what was LEFT of it.

Wayne Manor was burning, the front gate was destroyed and the whole place looked like it was going to come down!

"Titans! Hurry!" Nightwing yelled "Kid Flash, get in there and get everyone out!"

Bart didn't need telling twice, zooming in to get whoever he could out. James transformed into an alien to help out. He had transformed into a dark ocean blue armour-shelled alien with yellow eyes, silver claws, legs and shoulder cannons. "Depth-Shot ought to help too." He spoke, sucking up the rain, puddles and water from the surrounding area and shot it like a fire-hose at the burning areas. Within seconds, Bart had rescued Alfred, Harley, Pamela and Damien...but he couldn't find Jason or Bruce!

"Where... Where's Tim?" Harley coughed

"Tim? Who's 'Tim'?" Raven asked

"Our. Our son." Harley coughed

"I'm gone!" Bart answered, zooming back in and looked for anyone else.

"I'm going too. I can douse the fires!" James added. "Raven, throw me!" Raven nodded, grabbing James and threw him into the flames. Inside the burning building, James continued to douse the fire, trying to protect what he could.

"James! There's no-one here!" Bart coughed, calling out.

"Bat-Cave!" James answered, spraying water to get down and save the building.

"But WHERE?" Bart asked, before the sound of a grandfather clock caught their attention.

"THERE!" The two pointed and broke it open and showed a secret entrance and saw a trail of blood on the floor

"Oh god!" Bart panicked and followed the trail, before a beam fell down and blocked their path.

"Hang on!" James answered spraying the last of his water at the beam to break through. "That's all I've got for now. Come on!" The two pushed through and followed the trail, going down into the Batcave...or what was left. It was in ruins. Tatters. Whoever attacked here...they didn't want Batman coming back. They found Jason and a young kid gently resting the broken and injured body of Batman in the chair in front of the BatComputer

"Batman." James and Bart looked at them

"James? Bart?" Jason looked and saw them.

"You're alright." Bart sighed in relief.

"Who?" the younger kid, Tim, asked

"I'm Jay 10, this is Kid Flash. We're here to get you out." James responded. "Hang on Batman, we'll-"

"HNN!" He grunted in pain as James tried to get him up.

"You can't. That guy that was here he...he broke." Tim answered nervously

"He broke Bruce's back." Jason answered, ripping that bandaid off.

"J-James. Get. Get them. Out." Bruce wheezed, trying to speak.

"Not an option, Batman, it's all or no-one. And we're NOT going with 'no-one'." Bart answered. James nodded in agreement, trying to think of an alien to help

"If you got an alien that can heal wounds, James. NOW would be a good time." Jason asked, worried for Bruce and also for Tim.

"...Time." James whispered, searching his Matrix for just such an alien. "C'mon, c'mon dad. I'm connected to Primus...YES! Hang on!" He shifted through his Matrix and slammed it down, transforming. In its place, James had transformed into a bulky bronze looking alien, his face had blue eyes, heavy bronze armoured arms, black metal legs, bronze shoes with a silvery chest-plate, a wind-up key under his chin and a gear sticking out of his waist.

"How's a bulky alien gonna help?" Jason asked in worry, hearing the creak of the Batcave begin to fail.

"It will trust me. Bart, grab Jason and Tim. I'll take Batman." James instructed in a somewhat metallic voice.

"Okay, on your mark." He nodded

"Cast off!" James proclaimed as his turned the gear on his waist

 _CAST OFF!_

As he pulled it James' body began to lose the heavy armour, releasing him from its weight and revealed a dark red and black armoured figure underneath; the wind-up key lifted and rose to his forehead and looked like the horn of a beetle and clockwork gears began to grind and speed up. With that, EVERYTHING came to a crawl. James turned to Bart and patted his arm, which made Bart speed up to match James' own speed.

"I-How? No time. Let's go!" Bart answered

"Exactly what I was thinking." He nodded, grabbing Batman as Bart grabbed Jason and Tim.

The two ran out, not bothering with the flames and dodged them effortlessly and back to safety with the Titans. With all of them safe, the armour returned to James' new form before he turned back to normal and with Bruce without writing in pain. James instantly fell to onto his ass, feeling all strength leave him as Raven held Bruce up with her magic

"I've got him, don't worry." Raven reassured him

"Thank. You." Harley fell unconscious.

"We've got to get them to the hospital." Dick spoke

"And say what? 'Hey can you help heal The Batman?'?" Duela answered. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"The League. We'll call them." James answered. "I still got their number."

"We are going to the ClockTower." Alfred instructed

"'ClockTower'?" The Titans except Dick and the Batfamily asked

"Alright, we're going there, Alfred. Hang on, okay?" Dick reassured him

"I am fine, Master Richard." he nodded calmly

"Can you turn into that guy again and-?" Bart asked

"No chance. That...Took a LOT out of me." James admitted, panting heavily. "Upgrade I CAN do, though." He answered

* * *

*time skip*

Bruce, Harley, Pamela and Alfred were all in bed, having been stitched up or given anesthetic. Bruce was the most hurt with a broken spine, courtesy of the man who destroyed their home. Alfred having been the last put in bed as he insisted on being the one to treat the others

"Here we go, Mr Pennyworth." Garfield helped him down.

"Thank you, Master Logan." Alfred sighed in relief and numbed pain.

Dick was over by the side with Tim and Jason. "Are you two alright?" He asked his brothers although he was confused about having another little brother. No one had gotten around to telling him yet

"Yeah, we're fine...We. We got out of there before he found us." Jason answered.

"Thank you, Nightwing." Tim added

"Of course." He sighed gently as he took his mask off "But call me Dick, kiddo."

"D-Dick Grayson!" Tim's eyes widened in shock and awe.

"Surprised you've heard of me." Dick smiled gently and got hugged by the kid "Oh. Okay." He blinked and turned to Jason.

"He's a hugger." Jason admitted

"What're we going to do? We can't just leave them." Kom asked the remaining Titans.

"And we can't abandon Jump City." Victor agreed as Barbara Gordon rolled into the room

"Thank you Titans, I couldn't call anyone soon enough." The red head apologized

"Who?" Cassandra asked her mother in anger

"We don't know his real name. But in the underworld, he goes by 'Bane'." Barbara answered sadly. "Cass, I-."

"Where is he?!" Cass yelled in rage

"We don't know." Barbara answered, holding her hands up "The damage at the Batcave makes it difficult to track him...but he IS in the city."

Cass punched the wall and yelled in rage "Miss Cassandra." Alfred tried to stop her.

"Cass, stop! Stop, stop, st-!" Duela tried to calm her down, only to get hit in the stomach by accident by Cass' elbow and that made Cassandra freeze. Duela coughed as she was winded, but she understood. It was the rage talking. This 'Bane' had hurt her family...and she wanted revenge. "I-I'm okay. I'm okay, Cass." She coughed as Cass was crying now

James turned to Victor, who nodded. "Barbara, with permission. Can Victor and I get back to Wayne Manor and grab what we can to remake the Batcomputer?"

"Of course." she nodded

"I think it's time I broke out EVERY smart-guy." James added.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

In Gotham, the police had heard about Wayne Manor exploding, though officers were on the scene and even paramedics they couldn't find the Wayne family; they were worried that they had perished in the fire. The socialites and wealthy were worried as well...as well as those who were looking to bank in on the departure of the Wayne family. But in the dark corners of Gotham, was a gathering of some of the most deranged and vile beings in the city, all gathered in a single location. Where Bane was standing tall with the cowl of the Batman in his hands.

Bane was laughing in victory, standing tall and proud

He was King of Gotham.

He stood among those beneath him, he did what the others could not. Break the Bat.

"So, Mr Bane...What're you gonna do?" A rotund villain, wearing a black suit with a top hat, smoking a cigarette pipe and walking with a cane.

"Whatever I want! I _rule_ Gotham now!" Bane laughed. As he proclaimed that, the cowl dropped and was trodden down under his boot.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Commissioner Gordon sighed as he smoked his cigarette, waiting next to the lite Bat Signal. But no one was coming. He couldn't blame the Bat, he had a busy night. Arkham burnt down. Having to deal with Riddler, TwoFace, Mr Freeze, Firefly, the Ventriloquist, Mad Hatter and Joker all on one night?  
He was probably exhausted

'Nights like this make me realise WHY I smoke.' Commissioner Gordon frowned. A soft 'thud' came from behind Gordon, just enough to catch his attention. He raised an eyebrow, the Bat was never that loud. He turned around, his hand going to his gun. He was stopped, his hand stopped by an armoured glove. Gordon turned around and looked at a new and imposing figure...DEFINITELY not the Batman he knew.

A figure clad in dark blue and grey metal, covered in spikes **"What's the trouble, Gordon?"** a dark voice hissed through the metal mask with a computer distortion

Gordon looked at the figure in shock, his cigarette dropped from his mouth and to the floor. "Arkham's inmates are amuck. I thought you were exhausted."

 **"Not for the city, Gordon."** 'Batman' answered, his computerised voice hissing slightly **"Just needed to grab an extra tool. Who's the next trouble maker?"**

"Um. Victor Zsasz. He's been sighted around the red-light district." Gordon answered, looking at the messages on his phone and the 'Batman' rushed off into the night... With Gordon clearly seeing him, the man just sprinting away

Gordon exhaled the remnants of his smoke into the rain...and lit up another one. "What is happening to our city?" He asked himself, turning the Bat-Signal off as he knew ONE thing for sure... **that** was **NOT** Batman!

* * *

*At the Manor*

"Is that everything?" Bart asked as he, Kori and Kom, Raven and James moved all the computer systems, hard-drives, physical materials for the Bat-Computer out to the jet.

"Yeah, this is it." James answered.

"I wish we could've remade this in different circumstances." Victor frowned.

"Be honest, Batman wouldn't have allowed it." Kom answered with the others nodding I'm agreement

"Let's get this stuff to the WatchTower. We've got a LOT of work to do." Victor answered

"Upgrade time." James answered, turning into his alien and merged with the ship to hold all the cargo.

"Titans to the Watchtower, ready for pick up." Victor called

 _"Understood, Cyberian. See you soon."_ Superman responded and teleported them away and up onto the Watchtower.

"...MUCH faster than me doing it." James admitted as they were safe, but James still in his Upgrade form as he looked around the WatchTower, the League already at work collecting Batman's gear

"We'll help out however we can." A black-man with a silver 'T' on his face, wearing a black and red costume and jacket.

"I'm helping too." James answered, merging with some tools. "I'm VERY flexible."

"Who's he?" Raven asked the Flash

"Mr Terrific. One of the three smartest people on Earth." Flash answered. "And a good friend of the League."

"Am I even needed here?" Victor groaned.

"What's the League's plan?" Kom asked

"We honestly don't have a contingency if Batman was taken out, he was kinda cagey about things like that." Flash answered

"Canary has volunteered to take a leave from the League to assist Gotham, as that is the home of her trainer Wild Cat." Wonder Woman informed "She had wanted to get back to street level for a while."

"Well, that's something. But she'll have to be on her guard. The man who broke Batman is still there. He's called 'Bane'." Kori informed.

"We'll go tell her." Wonder Woman answered

"This way, Mr Stone. We need your help with this." Mr Terrific spoke respectfully to Victor.

"Okay." he nodded

* * *

*at the ClockTower*

Duela, Cass and Dick were sitting with their extended family, hoping they were going to be alright... especially for Bruce. Cass was terrified. How still Bruce was made her worry he wouldn't get up again. Finally Bruce's eyes started to open. Cass went over to him, holding his hand in worry, wanting to be there for him.

"Bruce?" Dick asked in worry

"D-Dick. Where?" Bruce groaned, his voice weak and strained "I can't feel my legs."

Cass' and Barbara's eyes dropped and looked in worry. Barbara knew this feeling...the terror of not feeling your legs.

"BANE?! WHERE IS BANE?!" Bruce yelled in panic

"Bruce, calm down!" Barbara held him down.

"He's gone, Bruce. He was gone before we got there." Dick explained, doing his best before he broke anything else "But the mansion... The cave... Its gone."

Bruce was heartbroken. His home. His work. It was gone... But not ALL gone. Harley, Pamela, Alfred, Tim and Jason... THEY were still alive. His FAMILY were alive.  
That was all he could ask for. For now at least...

"Dad!" a female voice yelled as a new figure entered the ClockTower

"Huh?" Tim looked behind him

"Helena." Bruce winced as he saw her.

It was Huntress, come to see her father here in pain and incapacitated. She ripped her mask from her face, falling to her knees "No... It... It happened early... I couldn't stop it..." Helena exposed her face, her wet blue eyes, long black hair and her fair skin, but from it, she was crying heavily.

"What? What happened. Early?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"What do you know, Huntress?" Barbara asked in concern.

"Bane... He was supposed to do this five years from now... When Tim was Robin..." she explained

"I'm going to be 'Robin'?" Tim gasped in shock, holding his head.

"Five years." Bruce frowned, trying to calm the boy down

"It's all my fault." Helena cried and berated herself "I should have stopped it!"

"Don't. Don't blame yourself." Bruce answered. "A good man once told me...You can't control everything." And looked at Alfred.

Alfred nodded with a proud smile

"Would you like the good news now?" Barbara asked

"What good news?" Bruce responded

"He didn't sever the nerves, he cracked and dislocated some of the bones... But they can be put back and healed." Barbara assured

"What?" Helena and Bruce asked in shock.

"Y-You can get better?" She asked

"He can get better." Barbara smiled

"Whoo-hoo..." Harley groaned as she waved her hand.

"Bad side? It will take four months." Barbara added

"Four months." Batman frowned

"Better than twenty years." Helena answered, hugging him.

"Twenty years?" he asked

"That-thats how long I knew you in a wheelchair." She admitted.

"Oh." he said simply

"Jesus Christ." Duela whispered.

"Where? Where's Damian?" Harley asked

"He's asleep, Harley." Dick answered, pointing to a sleeping Damian who was resting in the green fur of a dog Garfield.

"Aww." Cass smiled

 **CLICK!**

Duela took a photo of the sleeping baby resting on Garfield and forwarded it to EVERYONE on her call-list. Being the Titans, Teen Titans and Garfield's lovers... They met up for a picnic a while ago and exchanged numbers "So cute." she smiled

"I'm going to be Robin!" Tim whispered with a smile

"Maybe." Bruce answered, struggling to get comfy.

"So, you're the kid from the future?" Jason asked, trying to look tough and big

Helena looked at Jason and nodded slowly... her shaking hand reaching up and cupped his face. "H-Hi." She nervously spoke.

"Um...Hi?" He awkwardly answered as she kept shaking his hand ..."... What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I just. I never got a chance to... MEET you." Helena apologised.

"You haven't?" Jason frowned

"No." She shook her head.

Dick looked a little awkward... he hadn't told Jason or the Bat-Family about this. He thought it wasn't his place to say... plus, Helena's present sounded... depressing. But at the same time he wasn't sure if he should stop the two from talking

"Dick." Harley asked her step-son, leaning up gently.

"Yeah?" He asked as he knelt next to her.

"What... What is Helena's future like?" She asked. "Please."

"... I don't know much." he admitted

"What DO you know?" Harley asked.

"... Helena is from a world where Bruce married Catwoman. And... Jason is either dead or missing in her world." Dick sadly answered as he looked away

Harley was stunned, turning to Jason and looked in worry and instantly hugged him tightly "Whoa! M-Mum!" Jason blinked in shock and concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'll keep you safe, my baby boy!" she cried

"...But. You're in bed." Jason answered awkwardly. **"I** should be looking after YOU."

Tim smiled softly and laughed a bit

 **BEEP BEEP.**

"What's up?" Dick asked as he answered his communicator.

 _"Hey Dick, just an update. The League is working on Batman's computer. Vic's managed to salvage most of the data, some of the hard-drives are damaged, but we're fixing it up."_ James responded

"That's good." He sighed in relief.

 _"...How're the patients?"_ He asked nervously.

"All going much better." Dick assured

 _"Good. I'm going to get back to fixing this massive computer. If there's any porn, I won't tell Harley."_ James answered, joking at the end.

"Careful, it might be Jason's." Dick joked back

"HEY!" Jason snapped at that

"What might be Jason's?" Tim asked

"Nothing." Jason snapped, Dick smirked and Harley reassured

"Thanks, James." Dick responded

 _"Later."_ James responded and ended the call

Dick nodded... And Barbara looked worried as a holographic screen was in front of her "Barbara, what's wrong?" He asked

"This." Barbara said, showing the holographic screen to them which had a newspaper article

 **Victor Zsasz Murdered!... By Batman?!**


	38. KnightFall Part 2 Finding Answers

**Iron Mario** : He didn't think it was a big deal.

And just wait and see.

 **Skull Flame** : Bane is not the one wearing the costume

 **B.E.A.T.N** : It wasn't just you. It was ten other people at the same time _and_ PM'd me about it

 **61394:** Yep, you're right. It's not Bane

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** That is Bane for you.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost. Yeah, he's back!

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Of course he didn't. It's frigging Bane.

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : Wait and see, it'll definitely be something.

 **61394:** Yeah, it's going to be a problem for **everyone** in Gotham.

 **Skull Flame** : Yeah, Bane and Kraven have that in common. And yes, Jason looks at porn, he's a teenage boy.

 **Zanotronxl:** It's difficult to say. Don't worry, we've all had our fair share. You're forgiven. Here we go!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Okay, so here is part 2 of this fun adaptation.

*claps hands* Well... this will be awesome.

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 36: KnightFall Part 2 Finding Answers** **  
**

* * *

The Batfamily and the remaining Titans looked at a holographic screen of Gotham's Gazette.

 _Victor Zsasz Murdered! By Batman?_

"Zsasz murdered? Batman?" The Titans and the Batfamily asked in shock.

"What... The hell?" Garfield blinked

"But. HE'S here." Duela answered.

"A. A double." Bruce groaned, piecing it together "Someone is... Copying M-AH!"

"Stay down, Bruce/Dad!" Dick and Helena called out, trying to stop him.

"Calm down." Harley urged softly

"But-but...!" Bruce struggled before he fell unconscious, Cass having pressed the anesthetic button to send him to sleep.

"You better stop that Fake-Bat." Pamela whispered as she woke up.

"We need to investigate." Dick frowned as he walked off, ready to get fully geared up

"Want me to stay behind and look after them?" Garfield asked

"No, there are defences for this place. Go and find this imposter." Barbara answered. "But thank you for looking out for us."

Jason looked down and took a seat next to Bruce, showing his choice

Dick nodded and knew that Jason still didn't trust himself to come back to be a Titan "Let's go, guys." Dick answered and no one noticed Tim had gone missing

* * *

*in Gotham*

The sound of Gotham was silence. Terrified silence. Word of The Batman killing a murderer had spread. But it wasn't just Zsasz. The names of different killers were starting to grow. Ventriloquist, Great White Shark, Black Mask, Two-Face. Murderers who were human, three were broken mentally and one was a mob boss. All killed by a blade to the heart and several bat projectiles stabbed into their bodies

The fake Batman was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, lurking for the next villain to try and crawl out of the woodwork. The night wasn't done and Bane was still ordering the Underworld. He had one target left. At least for tonight. For his quest for justice would never be sated 'Where are you? Villain?' The Fake-Batman thought as he launched himself off of a roof.

A grapple gun fired a claw from his forearm dragging him into the sky. He landed on a tower and looked around, using whatever technology he had in his suit to scan for any activity, scanning for the villain who defeated his 'borrowed' namesake.  
No. Not borrowed. He WAS Batman now!  
He was the defender of Gotham!

This city NEEDS him to take up the mantle.

 **CRASH!**

Down in the streets, a car crashed into a lamppost; maybe a group of thugs trying to take advantage of the lack of a Bat, or a distraction. Either way, villains like this NEEDED to be punished

He pulled out his sword, which engulfed itself in flames

* * *

*GCPD*

Everyone in GCPD was in a panic, the sudden appearance of Bane, the breakout of Arkham inmates, villains running the streets. And now this sudden change of Batman?

"Gordon, what the hell's going on? The Bat's murdering villains now?" Sergeant Bullock asked as he pointed to the news on TV. "What happened to 'I won't kill'?"

"It's not The Bat, Bullock!" Commissioner Gordon snapped. "I SAW him! It's some 'Fake Bat'!" Gordon narrowed his eyes as he turned around, his coat flaring around him. He knew it the second he saw the guy. The Bat was... Strange. Hard to pin down. But Jim was sure after all these years he knew him well enough to read him. This guy's body language was a lot different. He was... Less confident in who he was. And the voice synthesizer. And the guy didn't call him Jim.

The Commissioner frowned and left, heading up to the roof not noticing a figure run past the corner. The figure... Was Tim!  
He was wearing a Robin costume, modified slightly to fit him with a new design. A red shirt and sleeve with black gloves, black pants and red boots with a yellow utility belt and a pure black cape. The young child ran through the Police Station, heading to the morgue. He was going to find any clues that the police missed as he entered the morgue

The smell of decay lingered in the room; though the room was sterilised, that smell couldn't be ignored. The sight of four corpses on the morgue tables was disturbing, especially for a young kid, who was nearly in his teens But he'd seen worse. His own mother...  
And he was strong. He could do this

'Okay, Tim. You can do this...you CAN do this.' He thought as he looked at the notes the Medical Examiner's results of each corpse. He ran his eyes over the notes as well as looking over the bodies and his brain went to overdrive 'He's trying to prove himself, killing villains without super-powers and working his way up.' He thought. Around him he saw the data and clues. The batarangs, the claw marks, the brutal attacks. All of it was more than was needed. You could describe him as Sherlock with how his brain was working right now "I have what I need." He whispered, putting the notes back in the correct places and left, as quietly as he entered

* * *

*GCPD roof*

Gordon looking at the Bat signal as he smoked a cigarette 'Barbara... I hope you're safe.' He thought for his daughter and how he felt useless to do anything against it.

"Excuse me, Commissioner." A voice spoke behind him

"Twice in one night." He mumbled. As he turned around... he was happy at what he saw. It was Nightwing, HarleyQuinn, Batgirl and Huntress... although Batgirl was wearing a new costume. Batgirl was wearing a mainly black Batsuit; but on her torso that went up to her shoulders was a large yellow bat, whose wings extended to her shoulders. A yellow utility belt, arm-guards and lenses. "I didn't know you were in town." Gordon smiled

"This is deeper than you know, Jim." Nightwing frowned "... Batman is down."

"...I knew it. I KNEW that 'New Bat' was a fake. What happened?" He asked

"Infiltrated the Batcave...destroyed it and broke him." HarleyQuinn answered. "He's in hospital, but he's not helping Gotham anytime soon."

"Darn it." he hissed "So what's YOU plan? Are you going to stay here until he's back?"

"No, that would leave Jump City without us." Dick answered "We are all trying to work out what we need to do. Especially about this fake Batman." Huntress added as she looked at her crossbow

"No. Not doing that." Cassandra frowned as she pushed the weapon down before she looked at Gordon. She smiled at her grandfather, even if he couldn't see it

"You've really grown up, Batgirl." he praised softly, like the grandfather he was

"Woman." she corrected proudly

"'Woman'? 'Batwoman', got it." Gordon blinked before getting his wording right, taking a puff of his cigarette and she took the cigarette from him

"Bad for you." she said sternly

"We got any clues?" HarleyQuinn asked and snickered

"We've got the corpses of the villains, but nothing much. The city's in chaos." Gordon answered, taking another cigarette out of his pocket...and it was taken alongside the packet. He glared at Batwoman, who stood there like she did nothing wrong

"Meaning the Police will need our help AND the League's help." Huntress added

"Yeah...Are your other teammates here?" Gordon asked

"Jay 10 is with Cyberian salvaging the Batcave's computer and other technology." Nightwing answered. "We'll handle the street level stuff."

"This town is going to hell." Gordon mumbled, imagining the horror of all the meta's in the city

"We'll help, Commissioner. Promise." HarleyQuinn answered, before they left like the Bat... AKA when his back was gone

"I _hate_ when they do that." he frowned

* * *

*With Tim*

The new Robin was sneaking out of the GCPD... and went face to chest with Dick "Hello, 'Robin'." Dick frowned as he found him

"N-Nightwing. I-I um." Tim gulped

"What do you think you're doing?" Dick snarled as he grabbed Tim by the cape and dragged him to another building "You could get hurt!"

"I-Hnn! I wanted to help!" Tim answered, trying to pry himself out of Dick's grab.

"YOU ARE A KID! You could get yourself KILLED!" Dick snapped "You're too young for this!"

"But I worked out this fake Bat's targets and methods! I worked out who his next target is, when and what the plan is!" Tim yelled

"...How?" Cass asked as she stood RIGHT behind him.

"GAH!" he yelled and jumped, looking at the older girl in fear

"How?" Cass repeated, wanting to know what Tim knew.

"What?" Tim blinked, not getting how Cassandra communicated or what she meant

"She means 'how did you figure it out?'." Duela responded.

"Oh... detective work." Tim blinked "I looked at the paper work and his victims. It was kinda obvious, really."

"And the plan?" Huntress added, appearing before him.

"Well... you connect the dots and you realise _how_ he's going to get this guy. He is basically a serial killer." Tim explained, looking at them all

"How did we miss that?" Duela groaned

"Cause most of OUR villains aren't smart." Dick admitted. "And we're not detectives." he turned to Tim and grinned "But HE is."

Tim pointed at himself and felt proud...He was being acknowledged by his older brother.

"Reminds me of Batman." Dick chuckled

"So. What's this guy's plan? Where is he headed...Robin?" Huntress asked making Tim grin widely

"Robin?" he asked happily "He's going to be after Bane next! Who's at the waterfront!"

"Bane?!" The adults asked

"Is he CRA-? No, wait, yeah. He is." Duela began to ask, before realising what she was about to say.

"We have three hours until he starts. He will want to be finished as the sun rises on Gotham, a new dawn covering the city." Tim continued

"And this 'new dawn' is probably painted with blood." Huntress answered

"Back to the Clock Tower." Dick nodded "We need more gear and to prepare."

"AND, you're gonna tell Batman and Shard where you've been off." Huntress added as she grabbed Tim's ear

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tim whimpered as he was dragged away

* * *

*On the Watch Tower*

James was looking at the equipment from the BatCave, noticing a human sized black... casket, really. It confused him but he couldn't open it. The black casket had a large blue bat symbol on the chest height area which glowed softly. He wondered what was in it but fought the temptation to open it

"Hey." Black Canary smiled softly, walking up behind him

"Oh. Hi Dinah." he smiled back

"What do you have there?" She asked, noting his curiosity

"No idea." he shrugged "How are you?" he asked, a hand going to her leather jacket clad shoulder

"I'm well, thanks. And thanks for contacting us." She responded, smiling by James' gesture.

"You get news how your teacher is doing?" James followed up "WildCat, right? He doing okay in Gotham?"

"He's coping... But Batman's rogues are DEFINITELY tough for us both." She explained

"Good thing you're there to back him up for a while, huh?" he grinned encouragingly

"Of course... It's been a while; hasn't it?" She asked with a puckish grin.

"About... two months, maybe three?" he shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. Confused were she was going with this... before Canary pushed him against the black casket, kissing him lustfully and rubbing her body against his 'Oh...RIGHT!' James thought as he kissed back, his hand glided towards her hair while his other hand hugged her waist and kept her in place. His hand grasped her fishnet clad ass, squeezing

Dinah squeaked gently as she felt it. "Cheeky; aren't you?" She smirked

"C-can you blame me?" He answered nervously

"No." she moaned, rubbing her leather clad slit against his contained member "Fuck, you feel real big!"

"I... Have been told." He admitted and nodded and undid his zip. His member flopped out, his cock rubbing against his current companions leather clad leotard

"Oh~, my god." She gasped with a smile.

"Sorry, guess I've been working too hard." He admitted, rubbing his head.

"It's even bigger than it felt." she bit her lip, reaching down and rubbing his cock. James flinched lightly as his member began to harden and grow in Dinah's hand, she was strong and skilled with such soft hands as her fingerless gloves where in her jacket's pocket. She then released him, unzipping the crotch of her leotard and ripping the fishnets to access her pussy "Ready to try a WOMAN'S flower?" She teased, exposing herself to him.

'Oh my god.' James gulped, as he saw her blonde pussy...and grabbed her hips. He slammed into her, kissing the blonde as his lust grew. Even if he was the 'bottom', he was the 'power bottom' and fucked her hard

Dinah moaned as she felt his cock slam deep into her; she couldn't believe how deep and strong James was, this man was making her arch back in lust. Her hands ran through his hair and gripped tightly. Her eyes closed softly as she grunted and moaned with each hard thrust, James' thrusts being fast and rough with the tip of his cock kissing her womb. Her perfect red lips where open in an unending crescendo of moans 'Yes, yes, yes, yes~!' She gasped, feeling her body shudder from lust. She bounced her hips back against him, one long sexy leg wrapped around his waist. The high heel of her ankle high boot pushing against his shin, but the discomfort didn't matter to either

James groaned and grunted with every hard thrust, feeling her pussy around him. It was new, different. This pussy was amazing!  
'Oh my god! I-I'm gonna cum!' He thought in lust, feeling his body ache to flood her flower with his seed.

"Your! Fucking! Dick!" Dinah panted and moaned, feeling his seed fill her womb

"D-DINAH~!" James moaned and gave a final thrust and filled her flower.

"Th-Three times at the same time?!" Dinah moaned as her eyes rolled up lightly, having never had so much pleasure

"Yeah. I...I don't think...I've done that before." He admitted as he basically came three times in rapid succession, her vagina being filled with more seed than Dinah ever had inside her at any single time before

"You where amazing." Dinah panted and kissed him

 **Click**

 _Password Accepted_

"...What?" James blinked in confusion and accidentally broke the kiss making Dinah whimper at the loss of contact... before the two yelled, falling to the floor as the casket opened

"Ow...That hurt." Dinah groaned

"Sorry." He apologised and helped her up while pulling out making his seed start to pour out of her well fucked vagina and down her well toned legs, staining her fishnets

The two looked up and went wide eyed at what was inside

* * *

*on Earth*

In Gotham, Bane was making his plans to take over the city, he OWNED Gotham now. The Batman couldn't stop him, the police would be afraid of him. And the Underworld was under his thumb. He walked down the street, his gang getting to work ripping Gotham apart "Now my friends, we tear Gotham up by its roots." Bane began to speak passionately. "The Bat is broken, this city is OURS! We will make Gotham know TRUE FEAR! They will FEAR the name 'BANE'!" Suddenly his men began to gasp and scream, their necks exploding with blood as something slashed their throats. "What is this? Who DARES?" Bane snarled, not caring for the death of his men. But called out for the man who was halting his plans. He saw the figure there. Standing atop a building "Batman? No. You are no Bat." Bane's eyes widened before glaring at him.

"I am the new Bat!" the figure said with an altered voice as it jumped down and did a dramatic glide down

Bane readied himself, grabbing a large gun out of a crate he had procured and shot at the 'New Bat' "This city does not NEED his legacy! I am the one who BROKE him!"

The figure stood tall, revealing it's armours appearance finally. The legs were the iconic dark grey, but with three leg blades like spider-legs, a utility belt around the left leg; a dark blue torso with a gold yellow utility belt, shoulder pads and chest plate; heavy-looking blue and silver clawed gauntlets and a cape with pointed shoulder collar.

"...You look ridiculous." Bane deadpanned as his opponent flexed his hands, the tips of his fingers becoming claws

The 'New-Bat' leapt at Bane and lunged at him, trying to kill him "I AM THE AVENGER!" the 'New Bat' roared as he slashed at Bane, the two in a strong and harsh fist fight "I AM THE DARKNESS! I! AM! THE NEW! **BATMAN**!" the New Bat roared as he gave powerful punch after powerful punch, the metal of his suit ripping apart Bane's flesh

Bane growled as he was getting clawed over and over, throwing punches at the 'New Batman' and activated a button on his wrist and pumped a large amount of green liquid into his brain and increased his muscles and strength... and then the BatFamily arrived

"Bane!" HarleyQuinn called out, glaring at the two while Cassandra dove right at the 'new Batman'

"OOF! What're you DOING? I'm the good guy here!" The new 'Batman' glared as he fought Cass, trying to hit her but she was too skilled in body language.

"No! Don't kill!" Cass snapped as the battles began. She and Huntress against the Fake batman while Nightwing and HarleyQuinn tag teamed Bane

"Hnn! I recall of your existence, Nightwing. How you were Robin. Fleeing to Jump City." Bane spoke, almost growling with his graveled voice.

"I didn't flee." Dick commented, jumping around Bane's large fists "I left to grow, to become my own man!"

"And became MY man!" HarleyQuinn, using her hammer to whack Bane in the face

"Ah. 'The Joker's Daughter'." Bane laughed

"What's so funny?" HarleyQuinn asked as she and Nightwing landed safely.

"You're pathetic." Bane smirked

"Name-calling? Not falling for it!" She glared as she threw some wingdings. The wingdings thrown bounced off of his muscles but managed to snick the right-hand tube that was connected to his arm and to his skull making the man who Broke The Bat yell in agony and pain as he started to shrink, the injuries caused by the Fake Bat reappearing and growing worse

'The tubes!' Nightwing and HarleyQuinn thought as the man slowly reduced to his normal size

The 'New Batman' began to see the shrinking Bane. But he wasn't shrinking fast enough, he needed to be smaller. Cass noted it and glared, fighting and stopping him from getting closer "No kill!" she snapped and punched his shoulder... her fists where bleeding under her gloves

"You can't harm me. This armour is too strong, forged to fight ANYONE." The New Batman answered, punching Casandra making her fall to the floor and roll

Cassandra snarled as she pulled herself up, realising all of her attacks had been useless. There was _no_ gaps, no where she could strike. She needed to try and cut it open

 **tink**

 **BOOM!**

"Explosive arrow, bitch." Helena stated simply

"ARGH! You little-!" The New Batman glared and turned to Huntress, unaware that Helena's shot had made an opening.

A small tear, Cassandra reaching in and pulling a few wires out. The New Batman swatted him away before he fired a gun from his gauntlet

 **BANG!**

Bane froze, now normal human sized, with a bullet hole in his forehead. Bane slowly looked at the hole in his forehead...and fell backwards, blood and the green liquid flooding out of his brain.

Huntress, HarleyQuinn and Nightwing looked back in shock and anger.

Cass was stunned as she could see how confused Bane was. She saw the horror he felt before he died... and fell on her knees, limp

"Justice for Gotham!" the new Batman said before he launched a series of gadgets from his armour

"BAT, MOVE!" Huntress called out and grabbed her and was hit by a tazer, screaming as she collapsed against Cass and was shocked. Cass saw Huntress, seeing her spasm as the electricity surged through her.  
Seeing the fear and pain

Duela grunted as she was wrapped up in cables and was sent crashing into the ground F-Fuck!" Duela grunted, trying to get out.

"Damn it! Batwoman, go! Get help!" Dick struggled, trying to get out himself as he was wrapped up

Cass didn't respond, trying to help Helena

"Do not get in the way!" the 'New Batman' said darkly as he drew a sword which was engulfed in flames "I am the Hero that Gotham needs! What it deserves! I am the Justice for Gotham to grow! Fight alongside me, join me, or quit! If you go against me, you will fall like these villains!" he said before he threw down smoke bombs and raced away

* * *

*time skip*

Garfield was rushing down to the waterfront, having gotten the call about Dick and the others were tied up by this new 'Batman'. 'I hope they're alright!' He thought as he was a peregrine falcon, flying as fast as he could before shifting back to normal. "Guys! Guys, are you-?"

"We're here, Gar." Dick spoke, Cass having gotten them out of the bindings. "We're alright."

"What happened? Where's-? Oh...Is that?" He asked, pointing at Bane's corpse.

"Bane? Yes." Dick answered, helping up Duela

"And the 'New Bat' got away before we could stop him." Duela added "Well let's get back to the Clock Tower. Try and figure out what's going on."

"Yeah, sorry I can't carry you all. But at least I can become an elephant or something." Garfield answered, trying to help out.

...

Cass began to chuckle at Garfield's generosity. Imagining a giant green elephant in Gotham. Would defiantly get the papers going. Instead she pressed a button on her belt and...

 **Zoom!**

Her own personal speedster taxi was there

"Sorry I'm late!" Bart said "Me, Cyberian, Argent and Raven are doing our best arlt fixing Wayne Manor and the cave and upping their defences but... It's big. So, my lovely Batwoman, care for her ride?" he bowed at the end and grinned at Cassandra

"Yes." She nodded and jumped into his arms.

"... Watch your hands, Mr." Duela and Dick glared at Bart.

"I always do!" he nodded "I don't do anything she doesn't want me to!" he stated proudly

...

"Hand on my butt, now." Cass suddenly ordered, 'smirking' at her parents, before she tapped Bart's shoulder to tell him to run

"Cass!" Dick shouted as he ran off

"... That... was that a full sentence?" Duela blinked

"Your little girl is growing up. The rebellious age." Gar joked

The Grayson's looked at Garfield with a stern parent gaze. "...I hope your kids have your sense of humour."

* * *

*with Cass and Bart*

The two arrived at the Clock Tower... Cass blushing as Bart put his hand in her tightly clad ass "We- **ahem** we're here." Bart blushed and sat her down carefully, he was REALLY nervous because of Cass' instruction and RIGHT in front of her parents but when it came to Cass, he couldn't say no to her

" _Our_ relationship." Cass said simply as she took her mask off and smiled at him, making her point clear. Even if she was blushing like mad

Bart was stunned, seeing Cass remove her mask and exposed her emotions to him. But he got what she meant. This was their relationship, not Dick and Duela's or anyone else's. It was their choice how far they go and what they want from it, others don't get to dictate how they should be. If Cassandra was okay with him holding her intimately as they ran he should be allowed to, and if she wasn't then **she** would be the one to tell him  
"... Does that mean we can kiss more often?" he asked with a grin

 **BANG!**

And he got judo flipped

"Oof!" he grunted when Cass followed this up by sitting in his chest, her legs crossed under her. Her hands rested on her knees as she smirked down at him "Okay... I like the sight... But muscle is heavy... And my beautiful badass 5 foot nothing girlfriend is all muscle..."

Cassandra just smirked and kissed him lightly before she put her hands next to his face and elegantly pushed herself up, doing a handstand above his head as she kissed him again and again and again, a series of quick and loving pecks

This was the sight that Barbara rolled her chair into, and she couldn't help but smile lightly at it. She was against the two getting too close too fast, the two where hormonal teenagers in skin tight outfits and she from experience knew what happened if you let yourself be carried away in that scenario, but the show of affection and playfulness was adorable  
"Ahem." She cleared her throat gently, grabbing their attention.

Cass blinked and looked towards Barbara, meaning Bart's eyes went right to the Asian bat's breasts "M-mum." Cass gasped as she saw her. "Th-this."

"You don't have to explain it to me. I understand." Barbara answered "It is cute, something simple and romantic. Plus Bart should feel real lucky here, most people don't get handstand kisses. It's a unique experience. I know." she winked softly

Bart wasn't listening, as he was distracted by two certain things "Uh-Huh..." he mumbled gently as he saw her swaying C-cup breasts, not too far from his face

"I think you've broken his brain, Cass." Barbara answered, pointing at him.

Cass looked down in confusion, and saw that look again. The look he had for her occasionally, the one that made her body feel funny "Oh." Cass mumbled and got back to her feet. She did a backflip, now standing a bit away from Bart as she hugged herself. She didn't know why he looked at her like that, or what that look meant. It was like he was saying 'I love you' but... Different. It made her body feel tingly, warm

"Are you going to lie there all day, Kid Flash?" Barbara asked

"Huh?" Bart blinked before he super sped himself to his feet "So, the others back yet?"

"No, not yet. James haven't come back from the Watchtower. And I don't know WHERE Kori and Kom are." Barbara answered. Bart shrugged, zooming back to Wayne Manor

"So, what's wrong Cassie?" Barbara asked once Bart had left

"I. I don't...Feel good." She mumbled gently, holding her heart

"You don't? What's wrong?" Barbara asked

"Body... Warm. My... Thing... Feels warm and... Tingly." Cass said, her hands pointing at between her thighs

...

"Oh god we never gave you the talk." Barbara realised, the three parents not sure how to give the talk to Cassandra with how her brain works. And they just kept pushing it back as they tried to think of -how- to give the talk and they had just forgotten after a year or so

"'The-the talk'?" Cass asked nervously and in confusion.

"Cassandra... You're growing up." Barbara sighed and rubbed her daughters neck softly "I... God how am I gonna say this?"

"Say...what?" She asked, seeing how nervous her adoptive mother was involving this 'talk'.

"..." Barbara groaned and put her head into her hands, giving a deep sigh "Okay. Okay. I can do this." with another sigh she looked up "You know how children are made, Cassandra?" she asked hopefully. Hoping she'd seen nature documentaries or the like

Cass blinked slightly, unsure what she meant. "Um...Yes." As she tried to think.

"Well... When a man really likes a woman a part of his body gets really hard. And when a girl feels the same, her... Holes... Get wet and her body feels warm. Because their bodies want to... Make babies. But the process feels very good, and doesn't always end with a baby." Barbara tried to explain

Cass heard and listened to her mother, but KNEW this was very embarrassing for her. And from what she was saying... this 'talk' was giving Cass images of Bart with 'a hard part'. She looked up, imagining. She thought of Bart with a hard arm... no. Bart with a hard leg? No...That wouldn't work either. His head's already hard. Then what could... OHH!  
That extra appendage guys had!  
She remembered seeing the bulge of his bit in his suit every now and again... Suddenly she felt her body get even warmer at the thought of Bart and that part of him. She squeaked and stiffened a bit as she got embarrassed when thinking about it, her face was blushing so much, she covered it with her mask  
"... Want to do... baby thing... with Bart..." she whispered

"No!" Barbara yelled making Cass jump

"Wh-why not?" Cass asked defensively.

"First, you are too young. Wait another two, three years. Two, you need to learn a lot to do it SAFLEY. And there, you shouldn't rush into it!"

"I...But I-." Cass frowned

"Cass." Barbar held her daughter's hands. "Promise me. Please."

"Promise." she nodded

"Thank you." She sighed in relief. "It's all I ask."

"Cassandra Grays on-Gordon." Dick huffed as he walked into the room, followed by Duela and a laughing Helena

"Uh-oh." Cass gulped

"What's wrong? What has she done?" Barbara asked as she saw them.


	39. KnightFall Part 3 The New Batman

**Iron Mario** : No, Harley didn't have anything to do with the casket

 **IMBADATNAMES:** First up... who the hell is Zodiax? We have _never_ had an alien like that.  
And will you _STOP IT_ with all of these 'give James this DC character!'. James is part of a TEAM

 **Guest** **chapter 38** **Oct 26** : Because it is a multi-parter

 **Skull Flame** : Bane is NOT THE FAKE BATMAN! I TOLD YOU THAT **LAST** CHAPTER!

 **Zanotronxl:** Helping recover and restore everything from the BatCave/Wayne Manor... Bruce had a **LOT** of stuff.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : It wasn't. It was what was said afterwards just before it opened.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost. Yeah, he's back!

 **Shooting Star Dragon 300** 0: That wasn't the password. It was a certain phrase that both James and Dinah spoke, not the fact they were screwing.

 **Zanotronxl:** Oh really? Kinda, but it's more of the 90s Batman...the one with the razor spikes, not the BTAS version. They're busy working on the Batcave and trying to fix up the manor. Thanks very much.

 **Skull Flame** : More adorable and innocent. Don't think too hard on the 'Is Bane the new Batman' thing.

 **IMBADATNAMES:** Trust me...James wouldn't go with a Czarnian transformation if he could help it.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And here is the end of the Knightfall adaptation

I hope you all enjoy it as we had a LOT of fun working out how to do this storyline *nods*

I am sorry for the hour late chapter. Ghost, who also lives in thr UK, came down to visit and I forgot. Deeply sorry, I'm human. Fuck.

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 37: KnightFall Part 3 The New Batman** **  
**

* * *

We return to the ClockTower where Bruce was lying in his bed, still healing, while Alfred poured him a cup of tea

"How are you feeling, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, having gotten out of bed.

"Physically? Less in pain." Bruce frowned, resting his chin on his folded hands

"And emotionally?" Alfred asked with a heavy heart.

"Frustrated and useless." Bruce admitted, punching the wall

"But you're alive and not crippled for life." Alfred tried to look on the positive side.

"And a murderer is using the symbol I created to his own ends." Bruce sighed

"The police are not ignorant, Master Bruce. They are sure to know that the REAL Batman did not do this." Alfred answered, having hope in them

"And the people of Gotham?" Bruce said, making his feelings clear

"...I have to be honest, Master Bruce. I don't know." Alfred admitted, not having the answer he wanted.

"It will be okay Bruce." Tim encouraged

"Tim. Where did you get too?" Bruce asked as he saw his adopted son and saw his outfit

"Master Timothy, where-?" Alfred asked in shock

"I-Er-made it?" Tim admitted

"I think... he looksh cute." Harley smiled with a slightly slurred tone.

"Harley? You okay?" Bruce asked

"Jusht a little shleepy." Harley answered before going to sleep.

"I think the morphine's kicked in." Ivy answered

"Probably." Bruce nodded as the others of the BatFamily entered the room

"Hi, Dad." Helena spoke nervously, seeing her father there.

"We failed." Dick admitted. The room was stunned, they didn't know what to say… Except for Pamela

"Did you fight?" She asked

"Yeah, we fought." Duela answered

"What happened to Bane?" She asked again

"Shot in the head." Dick answered, making Bruce scowl gently.

"Darn it." he hissed

"Now what?" Jason grumbled

"I have an idea." Tim said, rubbing his hands together

"What've you got, Tim?" Pamela asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er... Barbara?" Tim asked "Can you do... Hologram stuff or something please?"

"Of course." Barbara nodded, wheeling herself to the centre of the room and activated a hologram of information of Gotham and its various villains.

"Okay. So what has this Bat's victims got in common?" Tim asked as he moved the holograms around

Duela looked at the pictures and saw... Two-Face. Flinching at the sight of her dead father. Sure, it had been years since she had seen him... but she didn't want him dead.

"They're all mentally ill. Or have been affected by Arkham." Barbara answered

"But Bane wasn't from Arkham, he came to the city to prove himself. He broke Arkham to dust and let the madmen run free to tire Bruce down." Pamela argued

"Hmm... They are all male?" Jason shrugged

"Yeah, I'm sure THAT'S the reason, Jason." Dick joked softly

"It might be." Jason huffed

"Bad guys?" Cassandra said shyly

"I do not believe it is that basic, Ms Cassandra." Alfred said softly

"No, you're missing the point." Tim shook his head while Bruce had been quiet

"Then what is it?" Duela asked

"He's working his way up." Bruce and Tim said at the same time, Bruce smiling proudly

"Working his way up?" Jason asked

"Okay. This is DarkBat's first victim." Tim said as he selected a single hologram and enlarged it

"Victor Zsasz. The schizophrenic serial killer." Barbara spoke as Tim brought up the file.

"Exactly, he was kind of low level in terms of Batman's villains. Next, Great White Shark." Tim explained

"... Who's is a Shark." Duela deadpanned/joked

"More like a man who was so ruthless he was AKIN to said fish...and was subject to a terrible case of frostbite." Tim answered "We move to his next target."

"The Ventriloquist, Arthur Wesker. A man with multiple personality disorder and a technical mob-boss with his puppet 'Scar-Face'." Barbara answered

"Mob boss...Meaning connections in the underworld." Dick added

"Correct, not as much as The Penguin, but a small amount which garnered attention." Tim agreed "And then Two-Face, an old foe of Batman's who everyone knows. Followed by Bane, the one who 'Broke the Bat'. He wants to show he's the best, that the new 'Batman' is better than the old one."

"Meaning there is only ONE person in Gotham who could be the next target." Bruce frowned

"The Joker." Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim and Helena all said as once

Harley twitched in her sleep as she unconsciously heard the Clown Prince of Crime's name. Though she had left him for years now...the scars were still there. She started to roll a bit, clearly freaking out a bit about the situation as she started to get nightmares but no one noticed yet

"You expect us to defend _that_ monster!?" Jason snapped

"No, but...We can't let this 'Batman' kill him." Bruce answered "If we don't stop him here... Then Gotham would be on this Batman's side."

"But it's The JOKER! The guy who crippled Barbara! The man who's murdered HUNDREDS!" Jason responded

"We aren't saving the Joker. We are just stopping a murderer." Barbara answered

Jason rubbed his head in frustration. "Argh! Damn it." but he couldn't deny their logic

"I know you're angry, Jason. But we can't let this happen." Bruce answered.

"I guess." The second Robin hissed

"And very good job, Tim." Bruce praised "You can go with Helena and Duela to some contacts of mine. We need information about that sword of his."

"Wha-?" Jason gasped as he looked at them...feeling dejected

"Really?" Tim asked

"Jason. We are going to busy. Please, look after Damian and keep him safe." Bruce urged

Jason was stunned. Bruce trusting him? To protect Bruce's son... his own brother. "I-I will. I won't let anything happen to him." He answered with determination. It did make him feel better

"Let's go." Helena said to Tim, patting his head

"Right!" Tim nodded

"Behave." Duela waved before the three left

 **VWOM!**

And James and Black Canary teleported in, alongside the black casket

"Hey, guys." James waved, both he and Canary were fully clothed and cleaned up

"Huh?" Dick blinked as he saw the black casket... Which was closed again

"Care to explain this, Bruce?" Dinah asked as she picked up a black cube with a projector on it

"Where did you-?" Bruce gulped as he saw it.

"When were you going to tell him?" James added "We accidentally activated it." he added

"..." Bruce frowned "I didn't want to ever have to... But when Damian was a bit older or when I died."

"Tell who what?" Dick asked as he saw the box and casket.

"You're kinda making us worried, dude." Jason added

"Hmm." Alfred hummed, looking at Bruce out of the corner of his eye

"This." James said before he stated simply "You where awesome." making the projector start up and project a hologram of Bruce in his BatSuit minus his cowl

 _"Hello son, if you've found this then that means either I'm dead, or that I've hung up the cowl."_ The hologram began to speak _"I hope this is the later, not the former. I do not want to ask this of you... But Gotham NEEDS a Batman. It NEEDS a hero. It NEEDS the symbol."_

"Where is this going?" Dick frowned

 _"You... Dick. My son. You are the only person I trust with this."_ the holographic Bruce spoke. The blue bat of the casket glowed brightly, the casket slowly opening _"I trust you... I ask you... To become what Gotham needs. The better hero than I could ever be. I am asking you... To become the Batman._ "

The casket opened revealing a grey BatSuit with a blue cape and cowl, blue gloves, blue boots, a yellow utility belt and a blue bat on the chest

Bruce remained silent as his hologram continued, exposing what he wanted to do.

Passing on the cowl.

 _"Good luck Dick... And do me proud, son."_ the hologram Bruce finished before it disappeared

Dick turned to Bruce, seeing the incapacitated man in his bed. "You? You had...a contingency? On yourself? For ME?"

"I've been preparing you for it since you first became Robin." Bruce admitted "I saw so much of myself in you. I knew... If something happened to me... It had to be you who took my place."

"Bruce I-I don't." Dick whispered, taken back by this offer "I don't... I don't think I can do this. I... how can I live up to you?"

"Dick. Welcome to MY world." James answered. "You've MET my dad. You know what I'VE got."

"Dick. You have made me proud before you even started the Teen Titans." Bruce explained "I know... That you are THE only person to take my place. Jason or Tim, one day maybe after enough training. But if something happens to me? Then _you are_ The Batman."

"I... I don't know what to say." Dick admitted

"Take the cowl... to stop that madman." Bruce frowned "Until I have healed, until I am ready to come back."

"That-that might take a year." Dick answered.

"Six months at most, and I trust you." Bruce confirmed

"Can I think about it?" He asked

"Of course." Bruce sighed

"Thanks." Dick nodded sadly. "So...We need to stop this Batman."

* * *

*with Tim, Helena and Duela*

The trip was... Underground, heading towards a secret base _"We're going underground."_ Duela hummed to herself

"Do you HAVE to sing that?" Helena asked

"Sorry, I'm getting nervous." Duela apologised.

"You've faced Lady Shiva and done a hell of a lot more than I have." Helena responded

"Exactly, Changeling's been rubbing off on me." Duela explained

"So... These Outsiders. We nearly at their base?" Tim asked

"Yeah, they're good fighters and we make an okay team." Helena answered as she walked ahead and they all heard a set of female grunts echo through the tunnel they were in

"Oh god!" Duela gulped in panic. "Who or what's that?"

"I think we're near their dojo?" Tim shrugged

"Don't worry, they're just training." Helena answered, hopefully as she readied her crossbow. Duela looked in worry, thinking she was going to shoot someone like last time and they neared a big door.

They walked in... and saw two women in hero suits making out and getting a bit 'heated'. The first was a Japanese woman with black hair, wearing a biker jacket with a samurai arm guard, a black bodysuit, red boots and shin guards.  
The second was a blonde-haired woman with a dark purple cloak and black bodysuit with purple utility belts and pouches on her waist and legs. Next to the purple clad woman was a purple mask, the two kissing deeply.  
The Japanese was holding the blonde and pulling her close, the blonde's legs wrapped around the waist of the one kissing her. They were rolling their hips together, teasing each other through their suits, while the Japanese woman massaged the blonde's breasts

"HEY!" Duela yelled as her hands instantly shot out to cover Tim's eyes

"Huh? Oh, company." The blonde woman stopped and got up.

"What've you two been doing?" Helena asked

"Training. And it got passionate." The Japanese girl said simply, sort of reminding the group of a grown up Cassandra

"Are girlfriends not allowed to make out?" the blonde huffed, grabbing her mask

"I'm not saying that." Helena rolled her eyes. "But we've got guests."

"Do you work with them?" Duela asked, removing her hands as the two girls untangled from each other

"Yes, they're my partners." Helena answered

"..." Tim blushed as he saw them

"I think we broke the kid here." The blonde-haired woman commented

"You're in a threeway?" Duela asked

Helena snapped and turned around, glaring at Duela. "I. Am. NOT!" She hissed

"Oh?" Duela blinked in confusion "But you said they were your partners?"

"My TEAM-Partners." Helena answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Why not say Team Mates?" Duela shrugged

"I wouldn't mind you joining in." the purple girl blinked

"Spoiler. Not now." Helena sighed. "Please? ...Robin; are you in there?" She shook Tim's head gently "Little brother? Hello?"

"Huh? Wha?" Tim asked as he came back to reality.

"So YOU are the little brother Huntress has told us about. Funny, she said you were a baby." The Japanese woman asked

"I'm-!" Time was about to respond in anger but then thought about it. "Sure you're talking about Damien."

"I have four brothers, Katana." Helena explained

"Nightwing, Robin 2, Damien and now Robin 3? Right?" Spoiler asked

"Right." Helena nodded

Tim did the maths in his head and thought it was right. "Okay. So, you're going to help us?" He asked Katana and Spoiler.

"We need answers about a sword." Helena said to Katana

"Of course." she nodded "What does it look like?"

"It's...A sword?" Duela asked

"That narrows it down to weapons dating back to pre-history." Katana rolled her eyes. "Any distinctive features? Jewels, a glow, any magic flowing through it?"

"Medieval, three feet long, six 'fins' near the guard, and a red tint to it." Helena answered

Katana pondered that for a minute. "That sounds familiar."

"Plus it turned on fire at will." Duela added

"I'm sorry, did you just say it 'turns on fire at will'?" Spoiler asked

"Yeah." Duela nodded

"...The Sword of Sin." Katana whispered gently as she heard that

"Beg pardon?" Tim asked

"The Sword of Sin." Katana repeated. "A magical blade that can cause the person to face their greatest sins all at once, all those atoned for and those they are guilty of."

"Sounds kinda...sketchy." Duela answered

"It belonged to a splintered faction of the Kights Templar. Of COURSE it's 'sketchy'." Katana answered

"Any ideas who the current wielder might be?" Helena asked

"Just a name. 'Azrael'." Katana answered. "But that doesn't give us much. The people who owned it before, 'The Order of St. Dumas', are VERY secretive."

"You sure? Nothing?" Duela asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I don't have the full archive on 'ancient swords and orders'!" Katana responded sarcastically before snapping.

"Okay, enough." Helena interrupted.

"..There IS something on the Order though. They seek to 'purify Gotham'." Katana sighed

...

"That sounds like this fake Batman." Duela admitted

"Meaning he's a member of this 'St. Dumas' then. How do we stop him?" Spoiler asked

"Break the sword for one." Katana quipped "Good luck with that. It's a sword like any other, but you need to be careful about the fire."

"Thanks Helena's girlfriend, have a good evening." Duela waved and dragged Tim out

"Bye." Tim waved at the two, dragged out by his cape.

"She's not-!" Helena blushed and groaned. She snarled, stomping her purple heeled boot almost childishly

"... Are you embarrassed by us, Helena?" Spoiler asked as she saw how she was reacting.

"No! I'm not embarrassed by you. I... I just." She grumbled as the couple held her gently

"Still haven't told them?" Katana asked

"No. I mean... How DO you tell someone that?" Helena asked as she looked at them

"With bravery." Katana responded simply. Katana and Spoiler kissed Helena's cheeks, leaving their lipstick marks

* * *

*with the others*

Back with Duela and Tim, the former was still dragging the new 'Boy Wonder' "Can you let go?" he asked innocently

"Not until we're away from the lesbians. Your brain can't handle it right now." Duela answered "You're too young."

"Um, okay." He answered. 'Note to self, look up lesbians when 16.'

Shortly after they had Helena catch up with them, with lipstick marks on her cheeks "Sorry about that." Helena apologised. "Let's go."

"...You've got lipstick on your cheeks." Tim pointed out.

"TOTALLY not in a threesome." Duela rolled her eyes

* * *

*time skip, clock tower*

James and Dick were out on the top of the clocktower. They needed time to themselves because of that casket "You okay?" James asked

"Honestly? I'm conflicted." Dick answered. "One the one hand...I'll be Batman. On the other, I'll be away from the team."

"Yeah. I get that. Like how my dad thinks I'll be a better hero than him." James sat next to him before he shook his head. No, this wasn't about him. This was about Dick

"Not helping, James." Dick deadpanned and laughed a bit

"Sorry." He apologised. He sat down and thought for about five minutes. "I think you should take it."

"Really?"

"It's only four months." James nodded

"I dunno. Cass and Duela would have to move here too." He answered. "I doubt they'd want to be away from me in all that time."

"Duela would be more than happy to move with you." James assured "Meanwhile Cass moves back and forth often, since Barbara has shared custody. So it wouldn't be much different for her. Heck she probably wouldn't mind staying here... Although then there is Bart."

"Yeah, and even WITH super-speed...Four-hour time difference." Dick sighed heavily and rubbed his neck.

"And they are used to seeing each other every day." James added "Separating them might strain their relationship."

"Argh...! What am I going to do?" Dick groaned.

"It's your choice." James shrugged "But as I said. I think you need to do it. That you **should** do it. It is only for four months."

"Okay. I need a minute alone. I'll be down." Dick answered

"No problem." James nodded and went down the special chute of the clocktower.

"Well?" Bruce asked as James landed

"He needs a minute. It's a lot to take in." James answered

"We don't have long until sunset." Alfred commented

"He will target Joker this evening. He's on transit from the GCPD do Black Gate." Barbara explained

"How do we stop him?" Ivy asked

"'We'?" Canary asked, turning to the injured woman.

"What? I'm part of this. He attacked my home and family." she frowned

"I didn't mean any offense, Pamela. But you ARE in a hospital bed." Canary answered

The plant woman rolled her eyes and stood tall, vines emerging from the ground and wrapping around the blondes body "And you, Canary, forget what my powers are."

"Hey!" Barbara turned around and looked at them. "No vine-hentai in the Clock-Tower!"

"Oh? You want vine Hentai, _my_ Batgirl? Like those wild teenage years of yours?" Ivy smirked

"...You're tearing up the floor, Pamela." Barbara pointed at the ground with a 'motherly glare' while fighting back her massive blush

"Fine... But I guess Dicky-Boy isn't giving you what you want." Pamela teased

"Dick and I haven't been together since we were 15!" she snapped

"Do we need to be here for this?" James asked, pointing to himself and Canary.

"No. If you two could watch Gotham, keep the normal crime under control. The fake bat is our problem." Bruce signed

"Thanks, Bruce." Canary answered as she was released from the vines.

"We'll do our best. And maybe put some of those Arkham inmates in their cells again." James agreed

"... Come to think of it, I think I have a vampire alien which fits this city perfectly. I remember there being an extinct vampire race in the Anur system which Azmuth gained a sample of its DNA before he passed away and..." James was now rambling under his breath as he started to fidget with his Matrix

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Vampire alien'?" Pamela asked

"I didn't catch that last part." Canary added

"Here we go!" James grinned and slammed the Matrix down

In a flash of yellow light, James transformed into a new form.

 _WAKE UP!_

James' body was now clad in a skintight black suit with silver metal and chains wrapped around his left shin and shoulders. He had some yellow tailcoats hanging from his hips, some red gloves and chest. And finally he had a mask with yellow bat-like decorations around his eyes "Well? What do you think?" He asked, his voice speaking darkly, but not intentionally.

... And he got thumbs up from the BatClan

* * *

*time skip*

Thugs down in Gotham were running around, causing havoc. The power vacuum left by Bane and the deaths of some of the other Batman villains was a huge mess in the city. A large truck was leaving the GCPD  
The most important truck in Gotham right now

The Joker laughed in his cage, trapped in a strait jacket and a dozen other restraints. Being transported to Black Gate, and most likely going to his death. Some of the guards were looking at him in worry; though the others were keeping their eyes focused on the job "Don't get too close, rookie. He'll break your mind and then you." A veteran spoke seriously.

"Right." the rookie nodded

"Oh, come on, let the lad have a LITTLE fun." Joker quipped as he was stuck in his cage.

Surrounding the transport, running stop rooftops, where a large chunk of the BatFamily. Ivy, Shard, Huntress, Batwoman, HarleyQuinn and the third Robin

"You doing okay, Harley?" Helena asked, a little worried for her.

"I'm fine. Some scratches and busted ribs. I can handle it." she waved off

"How far ahead is the van?" Ivy asked

"We are two hundred meters behind it." Tim listed off, Ivy carrying him on her vines "From my calculations the other Batman should be attacking near Gotham Cathedral, in about three turns from now."

"It's scary how observant you are, Robin." HarleyQuinn commented

"He's ah Mini-B-Man and Ah'm so proud!" Shard grinned, her fake Brooklyn accent being exaggerated in her eagerness

"Mum...!" Tim blushed, a little embarrassed by this... It did felt weird to call her that, he had to admit

Harley was happy to hear that, but she DID know that Tim held his own mother in his heart.

 **BOOM!**

 _"Here we go!"_ Dick called out from the com links but no one saw him

"Are you in position?" HarleyQuinn asked

"Yeah, and 'Fake-Bat' is going to appear around now." Dick answered

 _"Titans, Go."_ Dick said without thinking. And with that, they leapt down to the van, where they saw the unsubtle Batman.

The group jumped down, seeing the AzBat walking towards the overturned truck

"Hey, Ass-Bat!" Shard shouted, glaring at him and slammed into him, both feet first

"HNN! Shard? Why are YOU here?" AzBat glared and grunted after his back was kicked in.

"Because I'm not telling you ruin my husband's good name." she hissed, pulling out her weapons

"Husband?" AzBat blinked in confusion

"BWAH-HA-HA-HA!" Joker's terrifying laugh exited the toppled over van making Shard freeze

Huntress jumped forward, shooting a large barrage of arrows at AzBat "ARGH! Couldn't penetrate me before. Can't do it now!" AzBat answered, albeit with a single arrow in his armour where it was exposed. Cassandra jumped down and grabbed the arrow, using it to cut a large gash in the metal suit "ARGH, little-!" AzBat growled and lashed out at her, but she dodged out of the way.

"Not very good at this, are you?" Joker laughed as his cage had been shattered by the attack "Freedom!" Joker cheered, leaping out of the cage. The madman started dancing, rushing off

"WHAT?! DAMN IT!" Ivy snarled, using her vines against AzBat as he used his fire sword against them

"You fools! I warned you!" AzBat hissed

"NO!" Cassandra roared and gave a powerful flying kick, hitting his chest hard, before she grabbed the bat on his chest "NO! No Kill! Bat means no kill!" she ranted, jumping back and ripping the bat symbol from his chest "The Bat is a promise! Means no killing!"

"Foolish child!" AzBat growled and slashed at her.

 _"I'm going after Joker!"_ Dick called though as he still kept to the shadows, racing through the night

"Go get him!" HarleyQuinn called thought as she and the others took on AzBat.

* * *

*ClockTower*

"The Joker got away?!" Jason gasped

"Darn it." Barbara growled... and didn't notice Jason had left

* * *

*in Gotham*

The Joker laughed, having freed himself from every bond. He had shattered the window at a gun store, having stolen a few dozen guns "It's like Christmas and my birthday rolled into one. If I could remember it. BWAH-HA-HA-HA!" Joker laughed maniacally.

 **FWOOSH!**

"Is that _you_ Batsy?" Joker laughed

Eyes pierced through the darkness, glaring at the Joker. And threw a batarang at the mad clown. The Joker starred shooting his guns, blasting the bladed weapons. The figure dodged out of the way, ducking and diving away from bullets and used the shadows.

"Ooh, ducking and diving, Bats? Guess that busted back has made you like Ms Gordon." Joker laughed, firing into the shadows... And the figure dashed from the shadows, punching him across the jaw hard "AH! Oh. Not talking. Where's the fun in tha-OOF!" Joker asked before getting kicked in the gut.

The grey knee hit his gut, a blue fist colliding with his jaw, a blue cape wrapped around the Joker's face disorientate him and then a powerful throw sending the clown into a lamppost

 **CLANG!**

"Ah. Ptoo." Joker grunted and groaned, spitting a tooth out. He pulled himself up, seeing the hero standing in the flickering light

Stepping into the dimly lit and flickering lamppost light. There was Batman. Standing tall and imposing as ever...but this wasn't Bruce. It was Dick, wearing the grey and blue Batsuit. HIS Batsuit

"Oh, putting on some new threads? Thought the dark grey and black was more your look." Joker quipped, subtly aiming a gun at him and a birdarang cut the gun from his hand "Hnn! Fine. Guess we'll do this mano-e-clowno." Joker grunted, getting back up to his feet as ROBIN landed besides Batman!

Dick's eyes widened under his mask, shocked to see Jason with him. "Robin!" he gasped

"... Batman." Jason smiled and nodded

"Oh. The dynamic duo. Oh boy, does this take me back! BWAHAHAHA! Well then... This is for taking MY girl!" Joker cooed and shot at them with a machine gun and the two ran in opposite directions, dodging the bullets

"She left you for someone better." Robin answered, throwing a birdarang at the clown. Batman bit his tongue, holding back the urge to quip, using the opening to rush Joker

"You lit-GNN!" Joker growled and was tackled by Batman. Batman gave a series of rapid and strong punches, his gloves coming to life with lightning "GZZCK! Shock. Gloves?" Joker grunted, punching Batman in the head "GAH! What is that MADE OF?!" he yelled, shaking his hand as a few broken bones in his hand creaked against each other

"Kevlar. Grit. And will." Batman answered, shocking Joker with his gauntlets. He and Robin began to work together, throwing a series of rapid and powerful blows. Robin jumping off and around the larger hero, Batman taking up most of the attention allowing Robin to get harsh surprise blows in

Joker was getting beaten down and brought to his knees, taken down by the Boy Wonder and the Bat "This... isn't... funny..." Joker groaned. Batman and Robin shared a look and nodded

 **POW!**

Joker fell to the floor, unconscious with some of his teeth missing, after Batman and Robin had given him a double punch to the face

The Dynamic Duo stood there victorious, smiling proudly at each other

"I thought you quit." Dick quipped

"I want to make up for a mistake." Jason answered.

"You more than have made up for a small error in judgment." Dick assured, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder "You know... B-Dad wants me to take up the mantel of the Batman. T-Our little brother wants to be Robin. So... the position of Nightwing is open."

Jason looked up at Dick with wide eyes and his jaw dropped in shock. His head lowered and rested it on his chest, choking back tears as his brother had forgiven him. That his brother wanted HIM to continue his personal legacy. More than being Robin, Batman's sidekick. Being the second Nightwing, the hero identity that Dick had forged for himself!

"He is younger than either of us." Dick smiled softly "You and I, Batman and Nightwing. Training our successor side by side, little brother. I know you'll make me proud."

"I-I'm making the bird red." Jason sniffed and smiled

Dick laughed at that. "Of course."

As the two stood there and called the police...Joker was down, but he was FAIRLY conscious. Hearing about 'leaving a legacy'.

Back with AzBat the battle was still on. He was looking worse for wear, fighting one on one was one thing. But this? Fighting a woman that shot arrows, fighting Poison Ivy, a girl with a large mallet AND a woman that could predict his every move? It was getting too much.

Harley gave a powerful slash with a special blade she made by combining a few of her shard weapons. She was using it to counter the flaming sword, while Helena shot her arrows and at his armour and Cassandra was doing her a rapid barrage of blows to the openings the others gave her  
Ivy was, ironically, the lease useful in this fight. However she was using spores from many plants to rust AzBat's armour and using her plants to block any attacks AzBat may use

"Why. Do you. Halt me?" AzBat growled as he tried to fight back, only to be slowed down.

"Because The Batman does not kill." Tim said simply, AzBat falling to the floor with a cracked helmet

"You've. Lost." Helena panted as she aimed her crossbow at his shoulder.

"MOVE!"

 **BANG!**

Everyone froze, Jason having pushed Tim out of the way as a bullet ripped through his chest and into AzBat's head

Jason gasped, panting as he fell to his knees and then onto his face.

"ROBIN!" Helena called out and ran to him

Dick twisted his head wide eyed, seeing Joker lying on the floor. He was holding a smoking gun, laughing madly... and was suddenly grabbed by Cassandra. Cassandra had snapped, beating the Clown Prince with her fists.

Teeth.  
Blood.  
Spit.  
Bone.

All of it was getting on her hands "KILLED! YOU KILLED! HIM! MONSTER! MONSTER!" Cassandra roared

"No! STOP!" Duela yelled as everyone saw the sight, racing towards them

Cass had a batarang in her fist, ready to slice Joker's throat...and stopped, just an inch before cutting his jugular vein. Cass' hand shook and dropped it, turning back to Jason and the group, seeing Joker almost drown in his own blood. She had... she had almost killed him  
But she felt his eyes in her.  
She got off the Joker and rushed to Jason's side, crying

Cass was inconsolable. Seeing her 'uncle' die. She didn't want to see family die.

"...ss." Jason whispered as he looked up at her.

"Jason..." she cried

"Bats... don't kill..." he whispered "... it's a promise. You're... a hero... Cass..."

Cass looked down at him, seeing him try and take his mask off as strength left his eyes. He looked up at her with his clear blue eyes and a smile on his face.

Cass' eyes shrunk back into her head; before, when a person died, they were terrified and begging for their lives, scared of what comes next and didn't want to go yet. Fear. Sadness. Terror. Guilt. All that was left in a dying person's body language.

But Jason? No. No sadness. No guilt or sin. No fear. No pain. Jason died with a smile on his lips and happiness in the arms of the ones he loved. She began to cry her eyes out, her heart pumping wildly as she took in this new information

Over by the lying near-corpse of the Joker, AzBat tried to crawl on the ground to end him. Mark him as the TRUE Batman, once and for all.

"Not so fast." Dick answered, treading on AzBat's back and pinned him down, handcuffing him in the process as his eyes slowly began to close, AzBat dying from the Joker's gunshot

This story was a... tragic, but over

* * *

*? ? ?*

We find ourselves in Gotham, a black-haired woman sits alone in a room, nursing a cup of luke-warm coffee that she had been staring at for the last hour and a half. The singe of the boiling liquid died down and left her hands numb to warmth...She felt like she was alone...No. She WAS alone.

The man she wanted to marry had died before they could say their vows. Before the altar...before he could see her in her dress. On her left ring finger was a small golden ring with a tiny diamond. Her last memento of him. The people who killed him got away, had escaped justice and broke her heart.

She was cold, alone

Those monsters... those monsters killed her family, ripped her life from her... and they wont be rightfully punished

 _"A real shame."_ A voice spoke from behind the woman, speaking in a mechanically distorted voice. _"I heard it was a great affair."_

Cassandra moved quickly, throwing her cup at at the figure as she broke the leg off a chair to use as a weapon as she turned around and looked at the figure

The figure stood there, not moving a muscle, hands in the air and with cold coffee dripping down him.

He didn't scream. Didn't flinch. Wearing a black reinforced jacket, military-grade black armoured trousers, and a dark brown open jacket.

Cassandra glared at the figure, reading his body language...and was surprised, he wasn't going to attack. Not even going to defend himself. he just stood there, near-defenceless and wanted to talk.

 _"Waste of coffee in my opinion."_ The man spoke calmly.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at his face but his face was covered, by a bright. Red. Helmet.

 _"A friend. Someone like you. Someone who's lost people."_ The person answered calmly _"Mind if I sit?"_

She gritted her teeth, but nodded

 _"Isn't it unfair that everyone you love keeps dying, keeps being taken away from you, and the evil gets to live?"_ The red helmeted man asked _"You are the second, or third, deadliest woman alive. But what good is the 'no kill rule' when all it does is allow these sickos free? These guys are murderers. Killers. They took away what you loved most and they get to laugh about it. At worst they get locked up again, and they break out in less than a month. And they will do this again to so many others. So many people will loose their Dick Grayson's, their Bart Allen's. Come now Cassie, you know better than that. I can help you."_

"... Who are you...?" Cassandra asked as she cried

 _"Some call me Red Hood."_ The figure said, reaching for his mask _"But you know_ me as..."

Cassandra gasped as she dropped her weapon, staring at his face "It can't be..."

"Hey Cassie. Been a while." a 24 year old, and alive, Jason Todd smirked at her


	40. SunRise

**Iron Mario** : Red Hood is a yes and a no

 **Doomsday532:** Because he didn't want revenge on Cass, like Jason did with Bruce in the comics. Also Red Hood is appearing, however we aren't 'doing' Red Hood if that makes sense

 **Zanotronxl:** Exactly, that's the point of the fast forward. Showing the aftermath of a victory that had deep consequences

The family is fine right now.

 **DRZ 10 Gaming** : NRG

 **61394:** Probably not

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : I find it very sad when I see people with these comments because it shows how you don't understand the characters. Also some characters like Superman and Wonder Woman **do** kill when the need arises but killing is not their 'main' option.

First I will give the reason why BATMAN has said rule. And it is VERY simple. Bruce knows he is **FUCKED UP**! He knows that he is like the people he puts away and if he **does** kill then he will turn into someone like the Joker

And the second one is for most heroes over all. Why **most** **heroes** don't kill. And that is simple... they are not judge, jury and executioner. After all if they kill they are no better, in the eyes of the law, than the people they stop  
And they will have no moral high ground against their villains  
And as shown in _every_ 'What If' or alternate reality where heroes **don't** follow this rule... **EVERYTHING GOES TO FUCKING SHIT!**

 **B.E.A.T.N** : What do you mean by that?

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : True

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost. Yeah, he's back!

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yeah, it's all too much for this chapter.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Yes. All the arcs.

 **Skull Flame:** It was Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley). Yeah, it was confusing for me too. You **did** read the last part; right?

 **61394:** We're not having 'JJ' in the story.

 **DRZ 10 Gaming** : That was 'NRG', the radioactive alien.

 **Zanotronxl:** Ben and the family are fine, it's not as bad for tragedies. Glad you enjoy the stories.

 **Doomsday532:** Cause Jason liked Cass back when they were kids. There's also the vulnerability factor involved.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone, it's time for a filler/fallout after last chapter... and we **really** need that right now

I hope you all enjoy it

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 38: SunRise** **  
**

* * *

The rain had stopped in Gotham. It was a week since the attacks from Bane, AzBat and the destruction of Wayne Manor. While there were other safe-houses that Bruce had to house his family...it was one short.

Out on Gotham's 'Cemetery Hill', a funeral was being officiated.

The Titans and Wayne household were in attendance. Dressed in black and white and out of respect, the men had red handkerchiefs while the women had red flowers, provided by Pamela.

The priest spoke clearly and calmly as the coffin lowered into the earth; there were no words spoken that couldn't be said with tears.

On top of the earth, by the head of the coffin was a headstone.

 _Jason Todd_  
 _Beloved son, friend and brother_  
 _He will be missed_

Bruce looked on sadly from the wheelchair he was confined to for now, seeing his son hurried next to Bruce's own parents

Duela was hugging Dick's arm while she held Cass close. This was just horrible. They hoped they wouldn't loose anyone ever again, it was terrible. Cass tugged at her mother's dress gently, wanting to leave; she didn't want to remember Jason like this.

"Okay, let's go Cassie." Duela nodded softly. As they left, the remaining Titans placed their flowers on his casket and left one after another.

Bart remained last. "I promise. I'll look after her." He spoke to Jason as he knew Jason's feelings for Cassandra "I knew." He whispered and reassured him, before going with his friends.

Everyone was now together, the rain falling "NOW the rains come?" James groaned

"Appropriate." Aqualad nodded

"It's just too sad." Kori frowned

Raven was silent, feeling everyone's sorrow

They all headed back to Wayne Manor, where they were to discuss what they were going to do. They entered Wayne Manor, Bruce staying outside for a bit longer

Stuck in a wheelchair, unable to process his grief. His son was dead.

He had failed. Again

Failed as a father. Failed as a hero.

...What was the symbol of The Bat if not failure? And raising from that failure

Bruce had failed, utterly and totally in his final adventure as the Dark Knight. Now Dick would rise from that failure and be a better Batman

'Dick...Be better than me.' He thought as his daughter and his lover hugged him softly

"It'll be alright, Bruce." Harley reassured him

* * *

*With the Titans*

"So. You're Batman now?" Garfield asked

"Yeah, at least for a while." Dick answered, having told everyone all at once in their room. "Four months minimum. More likely about six months, give time for Bruce to go through some physical therapy to regain full mobility... At maximum, it will be forever. I'm not sure if Bruce has it in him emotionally to keep going."

"You mean? We'll be moving here?" Duela asked as she heard that. Dick nodded slowly. Duela shared a look with the Titans and nodded, taking hold of Dick's hand

"Meaning...You three will be leaving Jump for a while." Victor frowned

"Three?" Bart asked. Cass looked at Bart and then at the floor. "What? C-Cass? Seriously, you're leaving too?"

Casa bit her lip, not looking at him

"That-That's! But what about us?" Bart asked

"Still us." she urged, holding his hands

James sighed gently and rubbed the back of his neck, true they could still be together... but long-distance relationships. He wasn't sure if they'd be able to go from 'seeing each other almost every minute of every day' to 'near the opposite side of the country'

"Still. Talk. Okay?" Cass asked, meaning they could still contact to each other.

"Call. Every day. Promise." she was crying a bit now. Dick and Duela shared a look, feeling guilty

"I promise too." Bart agreed, tearing up but hugged her. "I'll run over, visit every chance I get." Cass nodded in his hug, not wanting to let go.

Garfield looked to the floor and left to the window. "I need some fresh air. Be right back." He turned into an eagle and flew out, taking to the sky

"Is he going to be okay?" Victor asked Rachel.

"Everyone's distraught, Victor. We all need space." She answered as we follow Garfield.

* * *

*time skip*

Garfield flew across Gotham, feeling rain across his feathers 'Gah! Stupid. Stupid rain!' Garfield chuntered, hiding the tears he had for Jason. He was a good kid. True, he made mistakes, but he was family. And he had forgiven him, like all the others. But they hadn't had the chance to tell him. He landed on the roof of a building, he didn't know which one...but it was somewhere in a red-light district. "Of course."

'No matter WHERE I go...It's ALWAYS a homing instinct.' He thought in self-loathing. 'I must be a horny bastard to even BE here.' He stood up, changing into a cat and jumping down "WHY am I even HERE?" He asked, letting the rain pelt him as he wallowed in despair. He jumped down from the roof and turned human. As he changed back, he looked up and saw where he landed "'Super-Gals'?" He blinked as he saw the sign. He blinked and shrugged, deciding to give the place a try and walked inside

As he entered he blinked in shock; there was mostly, if not ALL, male customers being served by female staff dressed up as various female superheroes. Powergirl, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman. And they didn't look half-made or shoddy, time and effort was taken into each costume.

"Hi~, welcome to 'Super-Gals'; would you like a table?" A woman dressed as Hawkgirl, minus the wings of course, asked in a friendly tone. He blinked as he looked at her outfit, comparing it to the real Hawkgirl's outfit. She was wearing the similar green leggings with red 'shorts' and a yellow bustier and finally with the light brown and black hawk-like helmet. It seemed one to one, near enough.

"Um...table for one?" He asked as her outfit was clearly skimpier than the real things, but the material looked like a close match and the detail was real well done

"Of course." 'Hawkgirl' nodded and lead him to a single table. "One of our girls will be with you soon. Any drinks?"

"Yeah. Can I have a water to start? I need something for my throat." he nodded

"Of course." 'Hawkgirl' nodded and left, leaving a menu.

Garfield sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. 'Jason...I'm sorry.' He thought to himself. He was planning on drinking his sorrows away and get out of here, maybe get some ideas for Jump Jungle. Seeing around the place, being a wall-flower, he noticed a sign; plain as day.

 _ **NO TOUCHING THE WAITRESSES**_

'No excuses for the perves who attempt it.' He thought.

"Would you like to order, sir?" A woman wearing a Powergirl costume asked and it looked like something the REAL Power Girl would wear

"Just fries. If that's alright." He answered as he saw the diamond shaped boob window and the more stylish angles and some extra blue detailing. It was like they took a great amount of time and thought in the design

"Okay. Oh, and I'm PowerBabe by the way darling. Be sure to give a good review." she winked and walked away

"I will." He nodded, taking note of 'reviews for staff' might come in handy and curious what that entailed/how he'd do that 'Can't just ask the girls to 'give us reviews'; that'd be rude...to them AND the customers. They'd think we'd be pandering to them.' He thought although that 'PowerBabe' was rather good with how she asked it

"Here you go honey." the... Would she be 'Hawkbabe'?... smiled as she gave him the glass of water

"Thanks. What a shitty week." Garfield smiled and then sighed, rubbing his face, muttering to himself

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, leaning over him

"It's...not easy to talk about." He admitted. "My friend's brother died recently."

"You pour thing." she frowned, rubbing his head softly

"He wasn't a bad kid...but he didn't deserve that." Garfield frowned and took a gulp of water.

"Here are your fries, Darling." PowerBabe said as she returned not long after, sitting on the table

"Thank you." Garfield responded. "I don't know what I'm gonna do or WHY I'm here."

"Everyone needs help sometimes, Darling." PowerBabe commented

"I guess you're right." He sighed "Hey, why are you guys in the red light district? This doesn't seem more than a super hero themed Hooters."

"Oh." Hawkbabe nodded "It's partially because this is the safest part of town, from the super problems at least. And also because of how we get extra profits."

"...I guess even villains have SOME standards." Garfield joked gently "Hey, think I can speak to your boss? I want to talk shop."

Both Babes grinned and pointed to a blonde waitress with long hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue leotard with no arms or legs, red ankle high boots and red wrist length gloves, a red ass length skirt and blue bands around her thighs. She was busy taking orders just like any other waitress

"...which heroine is she supposed to be?" Garfield blinked

"... You never head of Supergirl?" they asked as the girl turned to them, revealing the S symbol on her chest

* * *

*with the Titans*

"How long till the Batcomputer's fixed?" James asked Victor.

"It's fixed. Better than before actually. Fixed up the hard drives, added that special cooling station. A lot of stuff." Victor answered

"Knew you could do it." James grinned

...

"You want to upgrade it, don't you?" Victor deadpanned

"Well, I mean...It's the Batcomputer." James answered with a cheeky grin.

"Your aliens must be 13+ level intellects or something, James." Victor sighed.

"20." James corrected

"...Christ on a bike." Victor facepalmed. "That's smarter than Batman and Lex Luthor."

"Combined or individually?" James asked

"Yes." Victor responded

"...sheesh." James flinched. "So...?"

"I'll see if Mr Terrific or Mr Wayne will let you." He answered

"Yes!" James fistbumped

"What're your plans for these 'upgrades'?" Victor asked

"I've got some ideas." James admitted

* * *

*elsewhere*

Bart and Cassandra were sitting on a bed in a random room in the mansion, holding hands. Cass was just looking up at the ceiling, silent and distraught about her 'uncle'. How he saved his brother's life. How she was leaving Bart alone in Jump 'What do I... do?' She thought to herself.

"Cass?" Bart spoke up in the silence

She looked up, but didn't sit up, so she was looking at his eyes. She had been wearing a black sleeves dress that went to her knees all day, as well as some flat black shoes similar to ballerina flats

"I...I love you. And I think...we can make this work." Bart spoke hopefully as he turned around and got on the bed "I'd do anything for you Cass. And I'll do my best to make this work. No matter what I need to do." he promised and kissed her

Cass nodded and hugged him. "Don't. Go." She whispered sadly as she kissed him again, grasping his hand

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, promising her.

* * *

*with Kori and Kom*

"Things are going to get difficult, aren't they?" Kori asked

"Possibly." Kom nodded. The two sisters looked out to Gotham, seeing the place where Dick grew up as Robin, left to become Nightwing and now staying as Batman...it was going to be difficult for a while. And even then, they were unsure of the future.

Kori reached for her stomach and frowned, closing her eyes

"You're hoping too; right?" Kom asked, knowing what she was doing.

"Yes." she nodded "I want James to impregnate me."

"I know." Kom frowned. "I want the same." She admitted.

"Should we ask him?" Kori asked

"It couldn't hurt. And...he MIGHT be open to it." Kom responded, clinging to hope.

"Finally... having a new family." Kori smiled and held her stomach with both hands "A pair of beautiful children. It will be perfect. Going through any trouble, any danger."

"We'll teach them how to fly, use their powers...play music." Kom imagined it. They all smiled, holding each other close. Imagining James playing guitar and teaching their kids

* * *

*with Dick and Duela*

"How are we going to do this?" Duela asked "I mean... are you going to be copying Bruce exactly? Only without having to deal with Wayne Enterprise? Staying at the mansion, training and operating cases before going out into the night?"

"It worked when I was Robin. When I was Nightwing." Dick commented as he looked at HIS Batsuit in it's glass container

"Dick. That was you playing by Bruce's rules... You're not Bruce." Duela said seriously

"And what do you think I should do?" Dick asked as he turned to look at her. "Honestly. What should I do?"

Duela cupped his cheek and smiled "Richard. You are smart. You know what to do!"

"... The Manor is too far from Gotham. And not just that... The cave is... Too much. It fits Bruce's theatrics. But it's not the most practical. We need a base closer to Gotham. More officiant." Dick nodded "And the suit... The Cape is too long. I've never been a fan of capes."

"Yeah, it DOES look a little much." Duela teases gently.

"Maybe some sort of retractable cape or something." Dick commented "But at the same time... This is temporary... I hope."

"I hope so too, Dick." Duela agreed and hugged him. She couldn't think of living in Gotham for long. She wanted to go back... To her real home. Back in Jump, with her full family. The Titans.

* * *

*With Raven*

She was standing outside. The rain had stopped and she needed air. She did not know why but she had been feeling the same off sense of dread for the past six months. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. Find whatever in her soul was causing this. It was like she... felt her magic somewhere else. Like there was two of her 'Who is there?' She thought, trying to find the source.

And found nothing

"Hey, sorceress, you okay?" Jinx asked

"I'm...Okay." She sighed and looked to the horizon.

"What's with the look? That's your 'thinking look'." Jinx asked as she flouted up to meet the purple haired lover

"I sense... it is as if there is a second me out there, I am concerned." Raven admitted

"Yay, another mystery." Jinx joked "Hey, at least we are here together. We can work it out."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled

She couldn't see the glowing golden face in the sky. A golden version of her own face staring down at them

* * *

*with Barbara*

The wheelchair bound woman there, staring out at the graveyard. She felt like she had failed 'Oh, Jason...I'm so sorry.' She thought. "I should've...I don't know."

"It's okay my dear." she sensual voice of Pamela said, hugging her from behind

"Pam." Barbara whispered as she felt her hug. "I...I blame myself."

"What could you have done?" Pamela frowned

"I don't know...SOMETHING?" She asked

"If you can't think of something now... There was literally nothing you could have done." Ivy urged softly

"I know but... if I had been Batgirl still.. then... maybe I _could_ have done something?" Barbara nodded and held Pamela's hand. She wanted to turn around and go back to the others, leaving this place alone for now but Pamela didn't do that

"My Batgirl. Do you wish to walk again?" the green skinned woman asked

"Wh-what're you saying?" Barbara asked. "Doctors have told me-"

"Human doctors with human medicine." Poison Ivy replied and interrupted, her lips moving closer to Barbara's "In the near four years since your accident I have developed over a hundred ways to allow you to walk again. To let you _run_ again." she moved a hand down, running it along Barbara's thigh "To let you **feel** again."

"P-Pam." Barbara whispered, shuddering her legs close as she kissed her. She kissed the green skinned goddess, pulling the other red heads tongue into her mouth. The genius red head sucked on the botanists tongue and played with it as she desperately gave into the lust she only experimented with when she was younger Barbara cupped the emerald goddess' cheek as she held her close.

Ivy pulled back, curling her tongue against Barbara's lips sensually as they separated "Is that a yes?" she asked

"What... Would I do with them though?" Barbara asked, feeling guilty "Everyone... Everyone needs Oracle.. I'm important. I'm the best info gatherer, I co-ordinate everyone. Besides Cass is Batwoman now, and I'm a bit TOO old to be 'Batgirl'. And I'm certainly not going to be 'girl' when my daughter is Bat 'Woman'."

"No-one said that you HAVE to give up being Oracle." Pamela answered "We are entering a new age. A time of evolution and reinvention. My Batgirl, you can push Oracle to the next level. A hero who can be both. With a suit that protects you from reliving that horror. Combine your combat prowess and your god like technically skill. Perfect for fighting in the streets when needed, or staying in your ClockTower and guiding everyone. A marvel, a standard for everyone to live up to."

Barbara began to chuckle, grabbing onto Pamela's dress and began to weep. "You've been. Listening to Bruce. Haven't you?" She looked up with tears in her eyes and a small smile

"Alfred, actually. He is a wise man." Pamela corrected "I have thought of many ways to heal you. From something as extreme as turning you into the same as me, which gives you the same healing abilities I have. To something as strange as replacing your nerves with vines and plant fibers. To something as simple as a small seed which would replace the damaged nerves and heal the connection points. It has been on my mind for years, My Batgirl."

"Why... do you keep calling me that?" Barbara asked as she sniffed

"Cause that's my pet-name for you." She smiled and kissed her "That is who you are to me. That beautiful teenage girl in that tight grey spandex and yellow high heeled boots with a confident smile that would intimidate the devil himself and the jokes which would make anyone question themselves as they fought you."

"Let's go home." Barbara asked kindly.

"You want me to come with you?" Pamela asked softly, surprised that Barbara wanted to take her back to the ClockTower

"Please." She nodded and wanted her to wheel her there, if she had the strength.

"Why?" Pamela asked, amazed

"Because you want to help me in a way no one else has... in my heart." Barbara said softly "... My Red Rose." she smiled, slightly cheekily

"... You~" Ivy purred and grinned

* * *

*with Garfield*

"Huh, so that's how you get your girls to agree." Garfield spoke calmly, having taken down notes from the Manager. Who was the ACTUAL Supergirl, who had lost most her powers several months ago!

"Yeah. Why be a Hooker or a Stripper when this works?" she shrugged "And while I am no where near strong as I use to be, I am strong enough to protect them."

"Incredible." Gar blinked "Your... PowerBabe mentioned a way for extra revenue. How?"

"Easy." SuperBabe smiled as she put a DVD on the table. The DVD was titled 'The Adventures of PowerBabe: Mento's Mesmerizer!' with a picture of 'PowerBabe' hunched over with an arm over her head as a stylised face was in the background in green "We make ongoing pornos. Almost like those Marvel comics, with story lines and such. With the effort we put into the costumes, characters, storytelling and production value it makes people really happy. We sell them at the desk at the side of the store, or online. And online, on our website, we sell individual scenes from the movies as well as extra merchandise."

"Sheesh, I was just trying to keep my family safe and well-fed; this is ingenious." Garfield answered, picking up the DVD.

"Oh, that isn't even the half of it." Supergirl waved dismissively "PowerBabe did mention the reviews, right?"

"...Oh, yeah. She did. Saying; what was it?" He nodded after thinking briefly and pondered gently.

"Customer interaction." she grinned "On the receipt for your food is a web address for our website. But a special, closed off, section. Each customer is normally served by at least two girls. You select the girls who served you, using your receipt code as proof, and then you... well... review them. At the end of each month two winners are selected, from the two 'SuperGals' with the highest review scores. And those girls are the stars of an extra long video in the next month, as well as a raise for the next month."

"Huh, so...In MY case 'HawkGal' and 'PowerBabe'?" Garfield asked, pointing to the two he mentioned.

"Yep." she nodded

"I... wow, this is incredible." he blinked

"Yeah. You run a joint like this in Jump, right?" she asked

"I do. all of my girls are Meta-Human's with animal aspects, it's called the Jump Jungle." Gar nodded

"Well... why don't you use some of these ideas?" SuperBabe asked "Super Heroes sell."

"Huh?" he blinked

"Look. Work with your girls and make them 'pseudo Super Heroes'. Make fake stories, made up stories." SuperBabe explained "Use the review system to, if you want. As I said, Super Heroes sell. They have ever since the first Heroine appeared. They've become a massive fetish."

Garfield recalled back when he was younger... he DID have a thing for Vixen from the Justice League... And Wonder Woman... Hawkgirl... Wow, Super Heroes DID sell. And with the animal ascetic of his girls... they could make some real realistic and unique 'hero identities', they could go real kinky and be real creative. This might be what his girls needed "I think I'll take you up on that." he smiled "By the way, what's wrong with you? I thought you lived in Metropolis? And... well... your powers?"

"It's... not my proudest moment." she admitted sadly "I... got into an argument with my cousin and then tried to fight Parasite all by myself. And... well... he drained me dry. When I was found I had amnesia and lost my powers, I think Kal-El thought I was dead."

"I... wow... I'm sorry..." Gar blinked

"I got better." she assured "I regained my memory, my powers came back... I found my girls, I protected them. We worked together, we made this place. I know one day... one day I will get my powers back. And I... I know one day I will get my powers and Supergirl will have to come back them. And... I don't know what I will do when that happens."

"Well, here is my number." Gar said, holding out a business card "I'm here if you want a friend to talk to."

"Thank you." she nodded

* * *

*with James*

James was chatting with Dinah, looking out at Gotham "This city is... So depressing." he admitted

"But its home." she responded "I do have an update from the League though. About your Trigon issue."

"Oh?" James asked seriously

"We have found a brand on Cinderblock and Plasmius, brands that link them to Trigon from what we've been able to find." Dinah informed

"Yeah, they are Rachel's half brother on the monster fathers side." James nodded

...

"We have found the same brands on two women, both of whom Superman fights occasionally. A woman called Liverwire and one called Volcania." Dinah finished

"Damn. How many kids did this bastard have?" James frowned as he punched the wall. How many lives he had hurt... And why?

"James? Can we talk?" Dick asked

"Yeah, sure." James nodded and followed him, the two walking off

"James. I'm... I'm setting up my own BatCave in Gotham. I want you to make me a new and improved BatComputer using your smartest aliens." Dick sighed

"I'd be honoured." James smiled

* * *

*with Cass and Bart*

The two teens where still kissing, but found it getting more heated. Bart was under Cass, hugging her hips as the two almost dry-humped with their clothes on while his hands slid over her sides and shoulders, not wanting to go too far. This was like a dream come true!

'Bart.' Cass thought gently as she was on top, running her hands through his grasped his hands, putting them on her breasts... And suddenly Bart's entire body was shaking like a human vibrator as Cass' eyes widened in shock and she gasped

Now, you may be thinking 'Bart must be doing this intentionally, to help Cass feel loved'.

You'd be a quarter correct.

What's REALLY going through his head is 'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! BREASTSBREASTSBREASTSBREASTSBREASTS!'

However Cass was getting THE BEST feeling she'd ever imagined right now as she went limp atop Bart and just moaned. As she went limp, Bart released his hands from her and began to calm down, his vibrations ceasing and let her shudder on top of him and noticed the crotch of his suit WAS SOAKED!

'Wh-what did I just DO?' he thought in worry and shock "Cass! Cass! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! When I get really nervous I start to vibrate and-" he was silent as Cass grabbed his cheeks and looked into his eyes, her eyes having hearts in them

"Good." she panted as she felt that emotion, that emotion Bart showed in his eyes which made her feel funny. That 'make babies' emotion. She kissed him deeply and lovingly, trying to translate that feeling into the kiss

'Cass~.' He thought, calming down as he kissed back. 'I guess...I did SOMETHING right.' as he realised the wetness on his crotch was because he had made her cum

"Do... To you..." Cass panted. She wanted to return the favour, remembering her promise to her mother. She wouldn't go all the way but she wanted to make Bart feel good to

"You, you don't HAVE to-" Bart answered

"Want to." she said sternly

"Well... You could use your hand?" he suggested, guiding a hand down towards his pants. She nodded and unzipped him, showing his white boxer shorts and his member almost poking out. She blinked at the size and grasped it, it felt... right in her hand as she freed it from his boxers and started rubbing "Just. Be careful. Please?" He asked

"Trust me?" she smiled lovingly as she read his body

"I do." He nodded and looked at her, a little embarrassed that he had his dick in Cass' hand... And his head instantly feel back in pleasure. It felt so much better than his toy.  
She knew just how to touch him, where to touch and how to touch it "C-Cass!" He gasped as she continued to rub his member, playing with his cock-head and shaft. He gripped the bedding, forcing his eyes open to look at her beautiful face. He looked deep into her eyes, looking at her with a loving gaze "Cass~!" he groaned and came over her hand

Cass flinched as she felt Bart's sperm over her hand, she slowly released it and let Bart's member calm down. "Do good?" She asked, wondering how her style was.

"Fantastic." He panted "I never... Imagined it could be so good."

"He~" Cass smiled and kissed him on the lips gently.

"I love you." he smiled

Cass smiled back, blinking as the stuff on her hand. What was she supposed to do with it?

"Um...I-I'd wash your hands. It's what I do." Bart responded, looking at her "But I've heard girls lick/swallow that stuff... But you don't have to if you don't want to!"

Cass nodded, looking at Bart's seed and got up, going to wash it off. She promised Barbara not to do any 'baby-making' and right now, she didn't know what constituted it. So she was forcing herself to be careful and to control herself. She would learn, she would let them take their time. When they were old enough, when they were ready, their first time would be magical.  
She did feel pride though. Pride that SHE made him feel so good

'Yay!' She smiled to herself and washed her hands 'I did it!'

* * *

*with Bruce*

Bruce was being held by Harley, the two having a drink in front of the fireplace, as Helena walked in "Alfred said you wanted to see me, Daddy?" she asked

"Helena... I know." he commented "About your relationship with Katana... And Ms Brown."

Helena froze as she heard that. She wanted to tell but...how do you hide something from the LITERAL 'World's Greatest Detective'? "Y-Yes?"

"... I have no problem with your sexuality, Helena." he commented "But isn't Ms Brown a bit young? Being 18?"

Helena stumbled onto the door-frame. He was...Okay with it? Her being...herself?

"Helena you're... What? 21, 23?" Harley asked "And Katana is a 25, 27 ish? Isn't Spoiler too young there? We are just worried about you, she might be too young for your relationship. We don't want you to get hurt. "

"I... I know." Helena mumbled and nodded "But I... well, I like her."

"In that case... There is an opening for Batgirl." Bruce sighed

"What? What do you mean?" Helena asked as she heard that.

"An eggplant purple Batgirl would look good alongside Huntress and Batwoman." Harley giggled

"Harley." Helena chuckled gently as she heard that. They were saying they wanted Spoiler to be the new Batgirl "I... I don't know what she'll say, Daddy." Helena spoke to Bruce "But I'll tell her."

"That's good. And I am glad you're happy." Bruce smiled

Helena looked at her father smile...she had only rarely seen him smile before. She nodded and gave him a hug in response.  
She was happy

* * *

*time skip, the next day*

"Where the heck is Gar?" Victor wondered as the Titans prepared to leave

"He should be here soon." Tara frowned as they said that, a green eagle flew over

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Gar smiled as he landed and turned human

"Guys... it's going to be a while." Dick sighed

"It's not good bye Dick." James smiled and held out his hand "It's 'see you in four months.'"

"... yeah." Dick nodded, shaking his hand before the original Titan's all hugged each other tightly

"Bye Cass." Bart frowned, hugging her

"Call me." she whispered softly "Soon as you get home."

"I promise." Bart whispered "I love you."

* * *

*? ? ?*

A green and purple figure was zooming around the city, running away from something. The figure running through the city was in a terrible sweat, running as fast as he could...but was caught by sights of a hooded figure, always in his periphery. He was being hunted.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Suddenly he gasped as he fell to the floor, his body in agony as his knees where blasted out

His legs were shot out, by a powerful rifle.

His left leg blasted off to the left under a car; while his right leg split into the sewer drain.

The man screamed as he was rendered legless, only his calves remained, his kneecaps and quads were gone. He crashed and tumbled into the floor, terrified and bleeding out.

The sound of heels clicking filled the dark streets, a foreboding feeling filling the legless man

Thaddeus Thawn held his bleeding stumps, trying to crawl away

He was whimpering, bleeding from his mouth, screaming to be left alone in his mind. His fingers bleeding as he crawled inch by inch.

 **STAB!**

Thaddeus screamed as a knife dug into his hand and missed his bones, pinning him into the tarmac. He was begging to get out of there, but he wasn't strong enough to pull the dagger nor was he focused enough to phase through it. He was sobbing, he was BEGGING. PLEADING to live.

 **Click.**  
 **Click.**  
 **Click.**

 **Thud**

Suddenly something landed next to him.

The Reverse Flash didn't want to look. He... He didn't.  
But he did

He saw the decapitated head of Captain Cold lying next to him, blood dripping from the heads lifeless eyes and mouth

 **Thud**

Another head  
Heatwave. Still fresh from a kill.

 **Thud**

Another head.  
Weather Wizard. His wand shoved into his ear, penetrating through to the other side.

 **Thud**  
 **Thud**

Two more heads.  
Trickster. His head shoved into a Jack-In-The-Box  
Mirror Master. His head cut in two by a shard of glass

 **Click.**  
 **Click.**  
 **Click.**

"No... No... No..." he whispered

 **Click.**  
 **Click.**  
 **Click.**

"Hello." A seductive female voice purred as a pair of black heels entered his peripheral vision

Thaddeus looked up and saw who had been tormenting him all this time... who had murdered The Rogues. "Let me live. PLEASE!" He begged, like a junkie begging for his fix... and he was.

"Now. Why would I kill you?" the seductive woman's voice purred as Asian fingers grabbed her targets jaw and forced Thaddeus to look up at her.  
Revealing the woman

It was Cass. All grown up. Her eyes turned black as sin as she glared into the soul of Thaddeus Thawn. And her outfit was a strange mix of sensual, practical and casual. She was dressed similarly to her mother, Lady Shiva. A red leotard, black leggings, black combat boots and all with her fingernails and lips were painted black

"I-I-I..." Thaddeus stuttered as she ripped his mask off, revealing the face of a blonde Bart Allen

"Tell me. Why would I kill you?" Cassandra asked, running her fingers over his chest sensually

"I-I don't-! Who ARE you?" He panicked, begging and weeping

"Don't you recognize me?" she asked, rubbing his chin "You are genetically identical to him... aren't you? Of Bart Allen? My fiance... who you murdered?"

Thaddeus' eyes shrunk back into his head. THIS was his origin's fiance? This psychopathic murderess?... Yeah he recognised her. Batwoman. He'd fought her before, used her against Bart, flirted with her, tried to convince her to leave Bart for him, tried to kill her

What had happened to her?

"Well? You're genetically identical, aren't you?" she repeated, her black lips close to his bleeding ones

"Y-Yeah. I am." He nodded, fighting through pain

"So having a child... With you... Would be like I had one with Bart? Correct?" she asked, their lips almost touching

"S-Sure. Why not?" He smiled with bloody teeth, loosing consciousness... Only he couldn't pass out... Why couldn't he pass out?!

"No." she frowned, her hand holding his collarbone "These nerves keep you awake. I am not finished with you."

"That... That simple?" he flinched

"Yes." she nodded and kissed up him deeply

Thaddeus gasped in shock and smiled, enjoying the feeling... And then screaming in pain!

Cassandra pulled back, spitting Thaddeus' tongue into a plastic bag "There. Now Bart and I shall finally have our child." she looked up at him, blood dripping from her black lips as she glared at him "You are a monster... Why? Why must a monster like you get to live? When people like Bart die."

Thaddeus began to choke on his own blood, trying to respond, beg for the Speed Force, or whatever was trying to keep him alive...ALIVE. 'Don't-don't want to die! Don't want to die!' He begged, but he was.

"Do you feel it? That's what BART felt." Cassandra hissed "How he felt when you TORTURED him. KILLED him!"

Thaddeus tried to reach for her with his good hand...but no. He couldn't lift it. He had lost too much blood.

His eyes sparked their last as the life faded from his mortal coil.

All Thaddeus could see was Cassandra walk towards him. And the press of her boot on his head

 **C-Cra-CRACK!**

 **SPLAT!**

Thaddeus Thawne. Was dead.

Left in a bloody pile of fear and blood. Brought on by his own deranged mind.

No escape for him. No escape for his soul. From the afterlife or Speed Force.

 _"You had your fun?"_ Red Hood asked, leaning against a wall _"I didn't think I'd see Lady Shiva play with her food so much."_

"He deserved it. Every. Single. Second. Kill someone you want vengeance on? Dies once. Cut him off from his drug, kill his accomplices, drive him mad from fear? He dies second, by second, by second." Cass answered. "And for speedsters...Seconds are an eternity."

 _"Hmmm... You're harsher than your mother, rest her soul."_ Red Hood joked

Cass just walked off, going to make hers and Bart's baby. Finally, she would become a mother. Like her mother before her

 _"Hey, wait up partner."_ Red Hood called and chased after her _"Remember, we have work to do."_

"Of course." the second Lady Shiva said darkly

* * *

*elsewhere*

"It's okay Terry. Its okay." Duela Grayson whispered as she ran, discarding that name in fear

The baby in her arms was crying, terrified about what was going on. The four year old was crying his eyes out. But they had to run, they had to hide. Her daughter, her precious Cassie... She'd gone crazy! They had to run... Hide from their own family!

Cass had sent her a video...  
Where she killed Lady Shiva

She had to get away, keep her head down. Why didn't she leave?

She had to escape, make a new life.

She had to save her son


	41. Beast Boy And Girls

**RedHood323:** Well... we ARE going Beyond Tomorrow!

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Batman ISN'T just like his foes. But he knows that if he kills, he WILL eventually BECOME like them. Because he knows he isn't mentally sound and killing is a really slippery slope. How is it the Heroes fault that the villains keep being given light sentences? It's the polices/governments fault, not theirs

And you are taking my statement to the black and white extreme. Like all villains are like Joker or Luthor. The lower class villains can be talked down, they can be convinced to stop their plan by appealing to their humanity. But if the Hero is so shrouded by 'grey' that it is hard to tell hero from villain, then the villain has no reason to listen. And on the same note... what about new villains? Say Cyborg was trying to talk down a young kid/teen who was pushed to the extreme, who was acting out of fear. If Cyborg killed villains then the kid would be scared HE would be killed and would not listen because that is how fight or flight works.

 **darkboy18** : No I have **NOT** seen the Joker movie. As it ruins the point of the Joker

 **Skull Flame** : ... cloning

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Because compared to the tech he has in his world? It IS ancient

 **B.E.A.T.N:** A few more, maybe

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **B.E.A.T.N** : A lot. We've got arcs up the wazoo.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : *Chuckle* True, but there **are** Brainiac and other DC villains who might want to hack into the servers.

 **jasongd:** Glad you liked it. *passes tissue box*

 **darkboy18:** Bad news for Trigon. Thanks. And no.

 **Zanotronxl:** Yes, yes it did. Yep. I dunno, that's in the future. Glad you liked the chapter.

 **RedHood323:** Wait and see what we've got next.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone, here is a new chapter!

This time we are doing an adaptation of a story from the 2003 run of Teen Titans. I hope you all enjoy.

A slightly more relaxed chapter after all the big excitement recently

Also it is ironic that this is coming out now considering for the past week I've had a dozen Beast Boy fan boys, some of the dumbest, loudest and vocal members of the Teen Titans fan base, attacking me over PM. Because I wasn't pairing Raven with Garfield. And because James got thr harem when 'Beast Boy would totally steal all those bitches from the betal male'... And remember guys. This is the fic where I gave Beast Boy an entire STRIP CLUB as a harem to shut fan boys like these up back when I was writing the original James Harem.

And, for those of you who don't know this, I write these chapters with Ghost MONTHS in advance. This was written in... July or August. Somewhere along those lines. And I was hit with these abusive messages DAYS before I posted a Garfield focused chapter. The chances, am I right?

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 40: Beast Boy And Girls** **  
**

* * *

"I hate needless." Gar commented as he was at STAR Labs with a few of his lovers, Vic and James

"Sorry, Mr Changeling. But this is important." The scientist apologized and injected Garfield with the needle and drew blood. The scientist was Samuel Regster, a friend of Gar's parents and the one who helped him when he first gained his WereBeast form "We must make sure your Sakutia does not mutate further."

"Yeah... still don't like needles though." Garfield answered as he drew blood.

"It will be fine you big baby." Summer joked, dressed in her 'Hero Suit' for the new and improved Jump Jungle were she was dubbed as the 'Wildd Cat'. Her 'costume' was a black leather leotard unzipped to her stomach, her leotard having some tiger stripe accents to them, and a pair of knee high boots with the same tiger stripe motif

"And, we should be done." He answered, putting the blood in a vial and put it into the cooler

"Thanks _achoo_!" Gar nodded

"Gazoontight." Vic joked

"Urgh. First cold I've had in a while." Garfield commented "Since I was... First turned into 'me', I think."

"That's not good." Dr Register responded. "I'll have to look into this."

"Can I go?" Gar grumbled

"Huh? Oh, yes. Yes, of course." He nodded and let them go.

"Let's go." Summer urged, helping him up and showing off her 'costume'

"...You're doing that on purpose; aren't you?" He smirked as he looked at her

"Maybe." the tiger girl smirked as she posed at her husband

'Oh, sheesh.' He thought and gulped at her sexy body.

"Come on, loverboy." James rolled his eyes, pushing him forwards.

Vic, Summer and the few other of Gar's lovers who went with them to STAR Labs followed as they left

* * *

*with the Titans*

The Titans where all in their casual clothing, having a day off around town

"Anyone seen Rachel?" Jinx asked, wearing a loose black shirt with no sleeves and worn in a way that showed her right shoulder, alongside some blue hip huger jeans alongside some boots

"Not sure." Kom shrugged

"Nice look." Karen spoke with a smile as she wore a black and yellow stripped tube top with black leather pants and yellow stylish heels

"There she is!" Kori noticed

"Huh?" Rachel asked as she saw the group while walking towards them. She wore a purple long sleeve hoodie and tight blue jeans with some simple white sneakers

"Where were you?" Kori asked, clearly worried

"I... I was..." Rachel said before mumbling under her breath

"Sorry? What was that?" Kom asked as she looked at her.

"I got a tattoo..." Rachel whispered

The girls looked at Raven and blinked "I am...sorry. Huh?" Kori asked

"Don't make me say it again." Raven asked, blushing up a storm.

"Can we see?" Kom suddenly asked

Raven bit her lower lip and cautiously nodded, not wanting to be considered a 'slut'. She turned around, her back facing the group. Reaching behind her Rachel grasped the back of her hoodie and pulled it up slowly. It revealed a black inked raven, it's beak positioned in a way that it pointed between her ass cheeks while its wings where spread out almost cupping the globes of flesh. The four looked at it and saw the blushing Raven.

Karen gave an impressed whistle as she saw it "Wow."

"NICE." Jinx praised her.

"Really?" Rachel gulped

"It is very 'You'." Kori nodded.

"Yeah. I could DEFINITELY see myself kissing that lovely bird." Kom agreed

Rachel blushed, seeing the two's outfits. Kom was wearing a black tube top shirt under a purple jacket, dark purple booty shorts with stockings. Kori was wearing a bright neon shirt, a black knee length skirt and sneakers

"Err, YEAH. That's DEFINITELY a keeper." Jinx nodded

"Thank you." she blushed

"She's not the only one!" Bart grinned as he walked out of the tattoo parlor. He flashed his left arm, which had a tattoo on his shoulder. The tattoo being that of the Green Lantern symbol

"...O-kay?" Jinx responded.

"Why Green Lantern?" Karen asked

"Who'd expect Kid Flash to have a Green Lantern tattoo?" Bart grinned. he as wearing a yellow and red hoodie tied around his waist, a yellow shirt, blue shorts and yellow and red sneakers

"I thought you'd get a bat tattoo then." Tara pointed out. She was wearing a yellow sundress that reached her knees

"Oh, I got that to! Right over my heart!" Bart said in an over cheesy way... before the tattoo on his arm started to disappear "Oh, come on!" He frowned. "Hours and cash down the drain!"

"It's your super metabolism." Vic explained, walking up behind them "It eats away at the ink and fades it away quickly. Wally tried the same trick with a Superman tattoo when he was your age."

"Damn it! There goes ALL my money!" Bart groaned before he gasped and pulled his shirt forward, looking at his chest "NO! Damn it!"

"What's wrong with him?" James asked

"Blew all his money on a 'temporary tattoo'." Vic quipped.

"... Wow..." James blinked as he saw the girls, feeling like he should have worn something besides his... normal stuff. Raven blushed as she pulled her shorts up, covering her tattoo more on instinct

"Don't worry, you look like an anime character. You're crazy enough." Vic answered

And Vic shuddered in fear as James glared "Sorry man." Vic shuddered

"It's fine." James said with a small hiss

 _ACHOO!_

"Sorry." Gar whispered

"...Did Gar just sneeze?" Kom asked in confusion

"Yeah, don't mind me." he waved off "Just got a cold."

"I wonder how the guys are doing in Gotham?" Argent wondered

* * *

*in Gotham*

 **THUD!**

"Ow." A thug groaned as he was landed on by Batman only it was a new Batman

It was a grey body suit and looked rather plane... but it was everything else that made it impressive. There was a large blue bat symbol that covered his chest and back, which spread around his shoulders. around his wrist were metallic blue 'utility bands' with a few red lights on it. His belt almost looked like Raven's, as it was a series of blue 'orbs' inbuilt into his suit with red buttons. At the center of the 'belt' was a red bat symbol which glowed lightly. His boots started with blue bat's around the middle of his shins which wrapped all the way around the top, the soles of the boots being blue. Finally there was the cowl, which went up... and ended into a solid black helmet with no visible eyes, looking rather high tech with the traditional ears standing as they normally did.  
Although you could clearly see that the suit had no cape

"You're going to jail." Batman answered, clicking the bat-cuffs on his hands before he jumped and flipped, dodging a a thug who tried to tackle him from behind

The second thug was taken down as a new hero kicked him down, the new Shard landing calmly "Nice work, Batman." Shard responded. She was wearing a dark red costume with a black bat on her chest with blue diamonds in the center, a full face cowl with a black cape. Black boots, gloves and dark red utility belt.

"You to." Batman said with a small smile. The two turned, taking down the final thug with a combo of a batarang and a bolo. The thug fell to the floor, groaning. Batman pressed a button on his wrist, a small blue ball coming out of a compartment. He dropped it to the floor, the two heroes rushing to the rooftops. The bottom of Batman's feet ignited with flames as he shot into the air with jet boosters, a cape expanding from the bat on his back allowing him to better control himself

The two landed on a roof and smiled at each other and kissed "All things considered... We make a good duo." Shard commented

"Duela. We always have." Dick whispered into her ear, rubbing her ass

"Dick~, not here~." She moaned gently.

"Ew." a third female voice commented, the two seeing Cass kneeling on a gargoyle

"Parents still show affection, Cass." Dick responded with a chuckle

"Yeah. Still gross." a figure with blonde hair joked

"Well, it's something we'll do after a patrol, Batgirl." Duela answered, using her codename.

The girl was Spoiler, now Batgirl, wearing a new costume. A skintight black suit with a yellow bat on her chest, purple boots and gloves. She also had a purple cape, a yellow utility belt connected around her waist. A purple cape and a traditional bat cowl "Whatever." she snickered

"Well, the nights over." Helena commented

"I hope the guys are doing well in Gotham." Dick nodded

* * *

*Jump City*

 _ACHOO!_

"Seriously Garfield, I'm getting worried about you." Summer frowned now dressed in a normal outfit

"I'm fine." Gar frowned softly

"Mummy. I don't feel so good..." a nearby child groaned as they held their head... And suddenly became a bright green buffalo!

The mother screamed in shock, seeing her child turn into a wild animal!

"What the-?" Garfield gasped as he and Summer saw the kid transform.

"I-That's not possible!" Summer gasped

"That kid just became a green buffalo?!" Jinx yelled

"But Gar's right here." Argent blinked in confusion

 **CRASH!**

Suddenly a large green elephant burst through the wall of a building and started running

"Oh my _ACHOO_!" Garfield sneezed after yelling. "The hell? Is going on?" as they looked around, more and more kids where suddenly changing into random green animals

"It's an epidemic!" Jinx panicked as she saw all these kids transform into animals

 **"Titans! Go!"** James yelled, transforming into his Wildvine form. The group split up, rounding up the children as carefully as possible, even IF they were: rhinos, elephants, lions, tigers, bears, gazelles, moose.

It was a nightmare, especially that Garfield was out of commission from sneezing...

... Only for the sneezing as stopped as he was leaning against a lamppost and groaning "Oooh... Can't see straight." he grumbled

"Garfield!" another one of his lovers, Paige, yelled in worry

"Paige?" He groaned, trying to look at her but his eyes were tired "I don't..." as he spoke his girls gasped, seeing his skin turning pink "Feel so..." as he kept talking his eyes turned blue "Good..." finally his teeth where that of a normal humans and his green hair was now blonde, and his sickness was gone  
Garfield Logan, Changeling, was cured  
"W-How?" he whispered, before he passed out

"GAR!" Victor called out in shock, seeing his best friend turn...human.

"Vic, get him to STAR Labs! This can't be a coincidence!" James called, in the form of a green vine being with Venus fly traps on his back connected by darker vines, some large seeds on his arms and four yellow eyes each facing a different direction giving him near 360 degree vision

" Right." Vic nodded, grabbing his friend and using his key pack

"I can help!" Scarlet said, her liquid metal body working and making a platform for Gar's lovers as they followed

* * *

*in Gotham*

The New Batfamily were back in their home, a new Batcave that James cobbled together with technology and the space he was given. It was a large mostly blank looking... Box for a lack of a better term. With a large computer and a few vehicles parked up

"Guess James isn't much of an interior decorator." Duela quipped as she walked in.

"It's so we can decorate how we like." Dick nodded as he took his costume off

"Yeah; maybe we can give them a ring?" Duela asked

"Yeah. But it is early." Dick commented

"And they might be busy." Duela agreed

Cass frowned a bit, looking at the contact screen on her phone.

 _Bart XX_

'Hmm~.' She thought gently as she pulled her cowl off. She sighed, deciding to just text him... And had trouble with the words

"You okay?" Stephanie asked the younger girl

"Bad... With words. Trying... To message... Boyfriend." Cass explained

"Oh! Well tell me what you want to say and I'll type it for you." Steph offered

Cass nodded. "Miss you. Wish could see you."

Steph nodded and started typing, the girls talking a bit

* * *

*with Gar*

"Urgh...My head." Gar groaned as he was lying on a table, fully human and unable to transform and he felt guilty. When he was younger he wanted to just... Loose this power. He wanted to be normal, human. And now he has... And hundreds of innocent kids, every kid under 13, had been infected with his disease.  
Sakutia. The Green Fever  
And he knows what will happen now

"So what's this 'disease'? How did it spread?" Summer asked

"It is Sakutia. Only it has been spread as an air born virus... Spread by a carrier... Such as the cured Mr Logan right here." Doctor Samuel Register said as he looked through a microscope

"I-I'm 'Patient Zero'?" Garfield asked in fear "I'm going to kill those kids?"

"Kill?! What are you talking about?!" Vic snapped

"Sakutia, it's a killer virus. My parents were the only ones to cure it." Garfield explained "Forty eight hours after infection, they will die."

"And its calculated most have been infected for at least six hours." Variant nodded

"So. I AM 'Patient Zero'?" Garfield asked nervously "It's all my fault?"

"It's not your fault, Changeling." James answered

"Yeah. Jay, Scarlet and I are gonna work on a cure. We got this." Vic promised

"... I'm not exactly Changeling now though, am I?" Gar asked as he raised his pink hand

"Are you still a wise cracker?" Vic asked

"Yeah?" Gar responded

"Are you still our friend?" James added

"Of course." He nodded

"Are you still a father?" Summer finished up

"Damn right!" He nodded

"Then you're still Changeling." James answered

"Now stay here, the three of us will be back soon." James grinned

"Alright... I'll stay here." He nodded. He watched as everyone left, Summer leaving to tell the girls the important news

"You know, Mr Logan, without the green you look JUST like your father." his doctor commented as he closed the door slowly

"You knew my parents?" he blinked

"Of course. We use to be lab partners. I've been keeping my eye on you since your... Change, young man." the scientist nodded "I must say I was really impressed with your work, Tork. You really took after your mother in that way."

"YOU watched Space Trek 2000?! No one remembers that show!" Gar laughed and grinned. Normally he might have found this creepy but... This guy knew his parents! He was like some long lost uncle! He was proud of him!

"It was a cheesy show, mediocre, but your acting was good." Samuel nodded "But after that you joined the Doom Patrol with your adopted mother for a few months before finally making your way down here and joining the Titans. You must have been annoyed, giving up that promising acting carrier and having to put your life on the line so much because of that accidental monkey bite all those years ago. Right? Despite the situation a part of you must be... Happy to be normal again."

"I guess." Gar shrugged "To me... That was normal. I kinda feel... Weird like this. Do you think there's any way I could get those powers back?"

"Why would you want that?" Samuel Register commented as he suddenly pulled out a gun

 **Fwook!**

Gar gasped as he fell to his knees, a tranquilizer dart in his neck "W-What?" he hissed

"After all, you're going to help me." the clearly mad man said, walking towards him

"NO! I-I won't! Won't-won't be the cause of those kids dying!" Gar yelled as he threw a punch... And looked at his hand in horror.  
His hand was covered in some form of pink... Slime!

"Oh Garfield. You aren't the carrier." Samuel laughed, large chunks of 'flesh' missing from his right cheek... Revealing scaly purple skin underneath **"I AM!"**

* * *

*with Victor*

Victor and James were looking at the disease and its composition, trying to find an antidote as Victor's father approached them with some more notes "Thank you, Mr Stone." James spoke as he was transformed into his 'Brainstorm' alien.

"Where is Garfield?" Doctor Stone asked

"GRANDPA!" Scarlet cheered and hugged the older man

"Princess! How are you?" Doctor Stone smiled and lifted her in a grandfatherly fashion.

"Good!" the android girl nodded

"Gar is with Doctor Samuel Register." Victor explained

"Ah, Dr Register." Dr Stone nodded as he put down Scarlet.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Wattson, James' Brainstorm form, asked as he turned around.

"He's known as the Zookeeper. He's done some rather... Questionable experiments over the year. He's obsessed with the Green fever." Doctor Stone explained "He was fired from the SDC, and we grabbed him up."

James and Victor froze at the sound of that. "Garfield!" The two spoke in unison and ran outside.

* * *

*with Gar*

Gar whimpered in pain, he couldn't move a muscle as he looked up at the man who shot him.  
The mad man was ripping his pink flesh away from his face, revealing the scaly purple skin beneath 'Can't... Move.' Gar thought in a numbed pain, looking at Doctor Register."

"I've been following your parents work since they died, Mr Logan." Samuel explained "Researching Sakutia. Trying to replicate the effects it gave you. Imagine it! An army of Animal Men!"

"Don't." Gar whispered as he was numb.

"So. I 'borrowed' a sample of Sakutia from the SDC to experiment on." Samuel explained "I made a mistake, I infected myself."

'Stupid. Monologue.' Garfield groaned as he listened to this guy enjoying himself talk.

"And you, Garfield, are going to help me!" Samual grinned as he turned back to him holding a scalpel "You where the link between man and animal... And you are now my answer, a cure!"

'Psycho!' He thought to himself. "He-hel-!" He tried to call out

 **CRASH!**

"Get the HELL away from my best friend!" Victor shouted, shooting a laser at Zookeeper's scalpel, causing it to blow out of his hand and the man turned into a cobra, hissing and rushing from the building

"Appropriate." James growled as he and Vic went to Garfield's side and unshackled him.

"Gar, What happened?" Victor asked as he got him out.

"He... infected... Kids..." Gar groaned

 **BOOM!**

The group looked out of the window... And saw a giant purple spinosaur attacking buildings!

"Oh HELL no!" James snapped.

"Go, I've got Gar." Vic answered.

"Yess~" the spinosaur hissed, looking into the building with one beady eye "There you are."

"No son. I'll watch your friend, you go to." Doctor Stone encouraged

"Right." Victor nodded, he and James racing out the window

Gar groaned as he fell against the bed, trying to pull himself to his feet

"Garfield! No, you need to rest." Dr Stone spoke

"That. Monster...He'll kill them." Garfield panted as he tried to get up. Gar blinked, seeing a syringe on the table with a green liquid... and reached for it "Doc... I'm gonna need you to give me a jab." he said weakly as Summer arrived

"What? What do you mean?" Dr Stone asked

"Gar! What happened?" Summer ran over to him.

"My responsibility." Garfield frowned

"Garfield, this is Sakutia! What happened was a miracle, I don't think we could cure you again if you infect yourself once mo-" Doctor Stone started, only to be interrupted

"No one gets it, do that?" Gar frowned "Everyone assumes I'm unhappy because I haven't been 'normal' since I was six! They feel _sorry_ for me! My parents died, I was part of a failed super hero team, I was a wannabe kid actor in a sci fi show no one remembers! I get called a _freak_."

"Gar..." Summer whispered

"Yeah, life has sucked... but that doesn't mean I don't **like it**." Gar finished as he took the needle from Doctor Stone "I have friends and family, who are closer than most people wish theirs could be! I'm a hero and a father! I have amazing wives and kids! I run a business, I am a producer and a writer in my own amateur films with my wives! My life is GREAT!" he raised the needle and stabbed it into his arm, flinching as he injected himself and the green fluid rushed into his body "Oh, I hate needles." he whispered as he quickly broke into a sweat

"Garfield!" Summer panicked and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, Summer." Gar panted, his skin slowly turning green "I survived this once thanks to my parents..." his face split into a wide grin as his incisors turned into fangs "And I think I'll survive it a second!"

* * *

*with the others*

"Get back here!" James called out as the Titans worked together to fight the purple man turned spinosaurus

"How do we fight a frigging dinosaur?" Bumblebee asked

"How we normally fight Changling during training!" Kom snapped, shooting her star bolts

"Who even is this?" Terra asked

"An old friend of the Logan's, Gar's doctor." Vic explained quickly

"He's nicknamed the Zookeeper." James mocked

The mad dino snarled, trying to bite down on Aqualad... and everyone shut up from a yell that echoed through the streets

"HEY BARNEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" a large green allosaurus roared as he rushed towards them

"Wait, is that-?" James asked

"Huh? GAH!" The Spinosaurus Zookeeper gasped and then was chomped on by the Allosaurus. He threw the Allosaurus away only for the two crashed into the water. The Spinosaurus turned into a shark while Allosaurus turned into a dolphin, swimming around the waters before emerging onto the dock.

The dolphin had turned into a jaguar, a green one "Guys? Everyone okay?" Gar called as he emerged from the water

"What-What have you done to yourself?" Zookeeper yelled as he walked out of the water as a sabre-tooth tiger

"I took my medicine!" Gar quipped and leapt at him, clawing at his face.

"You **threw your humanity away**?! You exposed yourself **again**?! **YOU IDIOT!** You may not have the cure anymore!" Zookeeper roared as he slashed at Gar, the two cats fighting, before Zookeeper turned into a bull "And WHY?! Why would you give that up?!"

"Don't give me that!" Gar snapped as he turned into a monkey, jumping over Zookeeper and running along his back "Would I like to grow up looking like my dad? Yeah, sure. But I'm not going to turn my back on who I am!"

"You FOOL! You're a worse fool than HE was!" Zookeeper snarled

"You want to know who I am?" Gar grinned as he slashed along Zookeeper's back as a wolverine before jumping into the air "I am a kid who can turn into the entire animal kingdom..." as he spoke Gar turned into an elephant while Zookeper became a mammoth... and suddenly Gar split apart!  
His body split apart like cells dividing, splitting into three. One being a lion and the other being a gorilla  
"And I'm going to use the entire animal kingdom to kick your butt!" the three said as one!

"That's not possible!" Zookeeper gasped as he saw Garfield divide

"Says who? You?" they grinned and charged. Gar-Elephant used his tusks against the mammoth Zooker's while the Gar-gorilla jumped onto the mammoth's back and used its powerful arms to slam down on the beasts spine. Meanwhile the Gar-Lion was going what a lion does, mauling. and the two fell into the ocean once more, the three Gar's merging back into one

"BWA!" Zookeeper gasped as he merged from the water in his purple human form, coughing up water "GARFIELD?! GARFIELD?!" he yelled, looking around for him but couldn't see the shape changer.  
However he felt, too late to do anything about it, eight hairy legs walking along his back

 **bite**

Zookeeper suddenly seized up, his body becoming stiff

"Don't worry Doc, I won't let you drown." Gar's voice echoed from his back "I'm a Sydney funnel web spider. You should be feeling numb for a good few hours."

The Zookeeper choked on his words, unable to speak, beaten by the better shape-changer.

A naked Gar swam back to shore, carrying the paralised Doctor. The day had been good

* * *

*time skip*

Starfire and Aqualad were carefully holding a kangaroo as Doctor Stone injected it with a needle with a green liquid, the kangaroo turning back into a little girl who raced towards her crying mother

"Well it took all night but everyone is better." Bart nodded

"Good call, Gar." Vic nodded

"Well, I was 'cured' when my stand of Sakutia interacted with whatever Zookeeper made." Gar nodded "So, using me as a blood bank, the kids get cured as their Sakutia is neutralized."

"How're you feeling?" Summer asked as she held his hand

"Like I was drained by a vampire." He joked lightly "Have I mentioned I hate needles?"

"Yes!" everyone said together

"Doctor Register was sent away to Belle Reve." James nodded "The doctors say that, like you, he is somehow immune to the 'dying' aspect of Sakutia."

"Good. No one died today." Gar sighed happily

"Gar. I'm sorry." Vic nodded "We've done the test. When infected once you had a chance but, after a second infection... I'm sorry Gar, but we can't cure you now. I'm sorry buddy."

"Sorry? For what?" Gar grinned

"Normal is overrated." Summer smiled and hugged Gar

"Oh! Sorry guys!" Bart yelled "I just noticed I missed a text from Cass, I need to call her! Later!" Bart called and raced off

"Oh, young love." Karen sighed happily

"They are cute." Jinx smiled back

* * *

*? ? ?*

We arrive back at Jump City, the dystopia that it currently is. But we arrive at a school, an unusual location where the main logo is an 'H' in a honeycomb. Right were Titans Tower once stood. A dystopia you may ask?... we aren't going to that yet. We go into this H shaped tower where hordes of teens were walking around like it was a school. All of them wearing black and yellow coloured bodysuits with fitted gloves and boots, talking among themselves as they went about their day. We head upstairs, to the office of the two headmistresses.

Here we see two mature women, one wearing dark purple robes with pink hair that was fading to purple. This was the girl formally known as Jinx, now known as Tala. She was one of the two headmistresses of the Hero Institute of Virtue and Ethics.  
The other Headmistress was Karen Bleecher, now known as Queen Bee She was dressed in a black and yellow costume, much like her older one, but more reinforced than before.

"Another year, Karen." Tala spoke to her friend.

"Yes, Tala." the dark skinned woman nodded to her lover, her regal outfit fluttering around her as she stood at the open window "And we already have a problem."

"Don't we always? What is it this time?" Tala frowned as she crossed her long sensual leg under her sexy dark purple dress robes

"A stupid child who will not listen to our rules." Queen Bee stated darkly "A teacher is already bringing her here."

Tala sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. "Which student is it this time?"

"Ms Jessica Quick."

"Oh no...Not again." Tala sighed. "Very well, we'll have to have a talk with her AGAIN."

The door suddenly opened and a teenage girl walked in "Fine, I'm here." The girl grumbled as she was seen by the two Headmistresses. Jesse was a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes, wearing the HIVE uniform and a bit of a bad attitude.

"Ms Quick. You have been causing many problems with the school." Queen Bee frowned "Ruining our peace."

"What's the big deal? The city's not in any danger; PLUS, I'm bored. Not much call for a speedster." She responded

"Ms Quick. Order is kept via peace and uniformity." Tala frowned as her eyes began to glow

"Great job YOU-Oof!" Jesse muttered before she was put into a chair by Tala's magic.

Queen Bee walked towards Jesse, closing the window. And suddenly the room began to be filled with an invisible pollen/pheromone which quickly assaulted Jesse  
"Ms Quick. Individuality is dangerous." the Queen Bee frowned

"I... guess..." Jesse muttered as her eyes fogged over. Tala waved her hands, magic flowing into Jesse's head as she muttered magic words under her breath

"You want to please your queen, don't you?" Queen Bee purred

"Yes... Yes Queen Bee..." she whispered

"Then you must be a good drone. All individuality. All of your bad attitude and naughty thoughts are to be gone." Queen Bee spoke "Being a good drone makes your queen happy. All things should be like this, for the perfect world."

"Yes... good drone..." Jesse mumbled as all light and passion left her eyes "I am a good drone. I am like ever other drone. All drones are the same. All good drones make the queen happy. The queen's happiness is all that matters."

"Good girl. Now return to class." Queen Bee nodded, kissing the student on the lips

"Yes my queen." she nodded and left

"Oh, it's always sexy to see you work Darling." Tala smiled

"Well we can't keep the world safe if peoples individuality causes death and destruction." Queen Bee smiled "Now, give me a kiss."

The two women kissed each other deeply, standing proudly atop the Hero Institute of Virtue and Ethics  
HIVE reborn for 'justice'


	42. The Calm Before The Storm

**Skull Flame** : That is a... common thing for fan confusion. Yes Flash's Earth-3 Counterpart is called Johnny Quick. **HOWEVER** there is **ALSO** a **HERO** called Johnny Quick on Earth 1, who accesses super speed using a mathematical formula. He married a woman called Liberty Bell, the two giving birth to Jessie Quick who has both of her mothers powers.

 **underdogking:** Stupid.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : That's the point.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** It's a cannon thing.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Well, it makes in-canon sense, since they have such high metabolism.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Well, when some people lose the ones they love, they'll do anything to prevent that same thing from happening.

 **underdogking:** We've already got that. 'Batman 1989', The Dark Knight Rises', 'Suicide Squad', 'Batman: Rise of The Phantasm', 'The Killing Joke'. But if we're on about all *new* actors? It'd be a waste of time and money...Unless it was animated. Then *maybe* it could work.

 **jasongd:** Thanks man.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : ...'Bizarro Barney'? That just went *way* over our heads. I think we were rewriting that god-awful scene from Jurassic Park III.

 **Zanotronxl:** 'Trigonometry'? They're getting attacked by Math? *looks out to the distance* I knew this day would come!

 **Jss2141:** Multiverse. Just...multiverse. And Time Travel BS.

 **Skull Flame** : Yeah, cause cloning is canon in most mainstream comics. Eh, kinda a mix of canon and us. Don't know, never read 2099. Yes, Johnny Quick is the Earth-3 Flash, Jesse Quick is a hero, she's just a teenager at this point so she's a little rebellious.

 **IMBADATNAMES:** Wait and see what we have in store.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Welp... we need this calm chapter, I think. Hope you all agree.

And next time we have a... shocking adventure. Including some sisters and guest staring Superman.

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 41: The Calm Before The Storm** **  
**

* * *

It was a month later, the Titans going about their normal days. Victor and Sarah were currently on a date and had asked her parents to look after Scarlet. The two were walking through Jump, arm in arm. It was actually pretty sweet.

"How've you been, Sarah? I know that-" Victor asked kindly

"I've been busy, yes. BUT it's not worth you worrying about me, Victor." She smiled, squeezing his hand. She kissed his flesh cheek, smiling as she ran her finger over his metal cheek. He chuckled gently at that, having been reassured. "I think you owe me a shopping date." She teased

"Yeah." he smiled. The two went to the mall as Sarah led the way and guided her cyborg boyfriend. Since that attack from the Zookeeper, they needed to spend more time together.

* * *

*Back at Titans Tower*

James was making brunch for the group since it was his turn now. He was humming their sing as he worked "New song, love?" Kom asked as she floated in.

"Ah, no. Repeat of an 'oldie'." He chuckled at that. "Want anything?"

"Hmmm. Just a lot of love." she smiled

He chuckled at that and the song on the radio with those words. "Well, I'll accommodate that for you soon." He smirked. He kissed her softly, smiling deep into her eyes "You're glowing." He quipped, noting her eyes "And flouting."

"Is that such a bad thing?" She teased

"No, it isn't." He shook his head.

"But I'd at least wear more cloths than that when doing it." he joked  
Kom chuckled and pushed him gently and took a piece of toast from his plate. She sat on the table, crossing her legs and eating his food  
"That's not fair, Kom." He yawned gently before shaking his head.

"Why? Does it get you going?" Kom grinned, kicking one of her feet lightly

James looked at her feet, turned the oven off and walked over to her. "You know it does." He held her orange thigh, kissing it and kissing upwards slowly

"Hmm~, I want a baby." she moaned

"...W-what?" He asked in shock as he heard her.

"I want a baby, James." she said calmly

James almost fell to the floor...She wanted a baby...HIS. "I...Kom." He whispered

"James Tennyson, I want your child." she said matter of factly, rubbing her leg against his chest and urging him higher

James gulped and looked up at Kom "Okay." He nodded." as he kept going, kept kissing up her leg

"Yes?" She moaned

"Yes." He responded. "Does Kori feel the same?" He asked

"Even stronger." she nodded, kissing his lips as she undid his belt

'I guess...I'm going to be a dad.' He thought to himself as he groped her and he had no complaints about that.  
The fact he couldn't give birth like how nechrofriggeon's where supposed to give him a slight inferiority complex, so he was going to do his best

"You're. Going to do. Fine." Kom whispered and kissed him "Now. Breed me."

"Yes...My Queen." He affectionately kissed her, penetrating her flower making her moan, wrapping her powerful bronzed legs around his waist 'Kom~.' He thought as he held her, kissing her and slid his hand under top.

"Hem." Rose coughed as she passed them "Excuse me, don't mind me, just got a cold." she commented, grabbing a drink and walking out

"Rose! Oh, sorry. We-we were just-." James apologised as he pulled back

"We should probably finish this in the bedroom." Kom blushed

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry again, Rose." James apologised as he and Kom got up, quickly going to their room.

Rose just stood there, sighing heavily as she caught the faintest glimpse of James' cock or at the very least his bulge. She grinned, she couldn't wait for her next turn with that monster

"THAT was awkward." He panted as he closed the door behind them

"At least it was Rose. And not Vic, or Gar, or one of the kids." Kom commented

"VERY true." He nodded and looked down. "Crap. That was a 'cold-shower'." He mumbled, seeing his flaccid cock.

"Maybe I can fix that?" she grinned and got on her knees, opening her mouth

* * *

*with Gar*

Gar was in the back room of Jump Jungle getting a set ready for the next video. But he kept is VERY clean and safe for his family, sometimes when they weren't filming the place was used as a backroom for the kids to sleep in. He nodded with a smile, looking at his new script

"Susan. Comes through there...Wears the...uh-huh...'Need to fix that'." He muttered to himself, reading the script to himself. This evolution to his business... He was proud of it.  
It went back to his routes, his childhood. Being an 'actor', now he was an 'actor/director', wasn't much of a writer but with the imagination of his wives it was VERY much an easy fix. And he was doing his best, he was proud of the scripts he's written

"Gar? Is everything set up?" One of his wives asked.

"Yes." he called with a smile. He turned around, smiling at the 'heroine' of their film  
It was a wolf tailed and eared woman wearing a blue bustier, domino mask and shorts; all hugging her C-Cup breasts and round ass. She was called Amelia but her 'her name' was 'LunaLight', LunaLight being a hero who was a 'master martial artist' and had claws  
"Hey Ms 'LunaLight'." Garfield smiled as he saw her.

"I'm ready, Mr Director~." She teased as she swayed her hips "What's happening today?" she purred sexily

"Well, I'm thinking it's a 'Hero need to 'fix a fixer'.' sort of scenario." Garfield answered. "Here's the script."

She nodded and too the scrip, humming "Might need some little changes. Maybe a vet scenario?" Amelia asked "And I'm in heat?"

"Aren't you always?" he smiled. Garfield nodded at that and smiled. "Got it. Will have to change the backdrop then."

"Anyone gonna be acting with me? Sorry, been busy with Brian this morning." She smiled and nodded

"I think Ursula is free." Garfield answered. "She's been itching for a role."

"True." she nodded "We haven't really 'came up' with anything for her yet."

"Maybe a modified nurse's outfit? Could work." Garfield suggested.

"Could allow us to revisit this place every now and again. And she could have a super villain personality as well, a split personality, for some of our naughtier videos." She hummed

Garfield snapped his fingers and nodded at that. "Brilliant."

She nodded and kissed him, giggling "I'll go get her." Amelia smiled and walked back.

Gar nodded and sat down, smiling

* * *

*in Gotham*

"It's good that we've got time off like this." Duela smiled as she and Dick sat together in their home

"Yeah, it is...And Cass is happy since Bart's here to visit." Dick agreed and held her hand.

"Had Daddy Dick calmed down?" she joked

"I care more for Cass' happiness than I do as an overprotective parent." Dick answered calmly.

"You've grown so much." Duela giggled

"I learned from the best, in my opinion." He answered Duela making her smile and kiss him

In the other room, Bart and Cass were sitting on the bed together and just happy to be close once again. They were talking and 'talking', sharing stories

"And...Yeah. That's it." Bart answered, having shared his stories to Cass making her giggle 'It's good to hear your laugh, Cass.' Bart smiled as his body spoke volumes to her.

 _I love you._  
Cass' body said

Bart seemed to be getting the gist of her motions, kissing Cass' lips gently and cupped her cheek "Want to go on a run?" he asked. She nodded and got up from her bed, holding his hand tight. She held her close, picking her up

 _'Your chariot awaits.'_  
Bart smiled and ran with Cass in his arms.

* * *

*with Aqualad*

Aqualad dove into the deepest part of Jump City Bay and had swam all the way to Atlantis. It was like coming home from home, he couldn't wait to tell his friends back in the Sunken City. He felt like he was making a real difference as a member of the Titans!

"Welcome back, Garth." A few guards of Atlantis nodded respectfully as they saw him return.

"Thank you." he nodded. Garth swam through and began to 'walk' on the coral streets of Atlantis once again, seeing his home with a new appreciation. Garth, one of the heroes of Atlantis, entered the king's throne room. He looked around with a smile, seeing the King's throne and what it stood for. Seeing the orange clad king sat there proudly

"Garth. Welcome home." King Arthur Curry, Aquaman, smiled as he saw his protege.

"My King." he bowed

"Rise, Garth." Aquaman stood up. "How have you been? With the Titans."

"I believe it is going well, My King. i am growing strong. How is the queen?" Aqualad asked

"Why don't you ask me yourself, Garth?" A confident female voice commented

"Your Majesty!" Garth turned around and bowed deeply to her.

Mera, Queen of Atlantis, fiery red hair, wearing a green and gold scaled bodysuit. A stunning beautiful, the water washing around her "Raise your head, Garth. You're among friends." Mera spoke as she cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead

"You honour me, Your Highness." Garth blushed profusely. He bowed his head lower, blushing and smiling

"Come, Garth, tell us your tales." Mera smiled and held his hand, leading him towards the throne

"Of course, Your Highness." He nodded and walked towards the throne.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

James groaned as he bit into soft orange flesh, his body sweating as he moved his hips. He held his lover close, biting her shoulder as he filled her hole. Kom moaned heavily, feeling her husband penetrate her alien queen pussy, with Kori waiting on the bed as she masturbated. Kom wrapped her long sexy legs around James, her muscular legs squeezing him closer with her pussy overflowing with cum

"K-Kom. A-Again!" James panted and climaxed in her pussy again. He held her tightly, his cock throbbing and filling her quivering orange womb "F-Fuck~... Kori... Your turn." James panted heavily as he looked at her.

"Yes, my love." she panted

"Love you~." James whispered as she pulled off of him.

"I know." She kissed his lips one last time. "Your turn, sister. Don't break him." She whispered "I want another turn. Need to get pregnant~"

"Of course." Kori smiled, crawling onto James' lap

"You two are a bit unfair; you know?" James answered

"How do you mean?" Kori asked

"I'm trying to pleasure two goddesses with my unworthy dick." He joked

"James~" Kori moaned and closed her eyes, kissing him lovingly at that compliment

'Thank goodness for alien stamina.' He thought as he kissed just as passionately back. Plus with his experience, he was real good and could last a long time naturally

Kori spoke something wonderful in Tamaranean, which James was too eager to return in kind... albeit half-badly. His tongue battled hers, listening to her beautiful voice as he fucked her harder and lovingly. Kori gasped and moaned, feeling his member plough her royal flower "James~!" she smiled

* * *

*with Gar*

Gar was currently working behind the camera, Amelia and Ursula were currently in the middle of a love making scene. Ursula having been pinned to the bed by Amelia as they had their legs intertwined and thrust their hips together "Nice. Nice." Gar nodded as he carefully moved the camera to another angel

"O-Oh fuck~! Yes!" Ursula moaned as she held Amelia as Gar got a good shot of her pleasure filled face. Ursula had black hair with blue highlights, C-Cup breasts, a soft ass and wore black booty shorts and a torn white shirt and she had some parts of her stomach and arms that looked like fish scales

"I-I'm cumming~!" Amelia squirted onto the bed.

"AWOOOOOO!" 'LunaLight' howled as she came herself, Gar catching the dramatic finish

Gar smiled, raising a thumbs up as the two started to share a few small, soft kisses "Aaaand cut." Gar nodded after several minutes "Fantastic work, ladies."

"Amazing." Ursula panted as she kissed Amelia again and again, the two relaxing on the table

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

"I've got it." Garfield reassured them, sliding out of the door. "Yes?" He asked. "Oh." Standing there were three or four of his green skinned children "Hey, kids; what's up?" He asked as he knelt down. Three of his children were boys; Darren, Luke and Billy. And his little girl Lois.

"Can we get out toys please, daddy?" Lois asked cutely as she held a blanket in her tiny hand.

"Sorry kids, mummies are a bit busy at the moment. But I'll bring your toys out, what would you like?" Garfield smiled happily, turning into a puppy

"My bunny dolly." Lois answered

"Our Justice League figures." Billy added

"No problem." Garfield nodded, turning back after his sons stopped scratching behind his ear. He ran inside and turned human, going to the kids toy section "Bunny doll. And Justice League figures." Garfield slid past the camera and grabbed the toys for their kids.

"Thanks daddy." Lois mumbled into her bunny and blanket as she hugged the two

"Anytime, princess. Play nice boys." Garfield asked

"Sure,dad." They nodded as the four ran off

Garfield smiled...and then exhaled in relief. "WHOO, close one!" He whispered to himself as he leaned against the wall

"Gar? Is everything okay?" Amelia asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah, we're fine." he smiled

* * *

*in Gotham*

Bart and Cass were currently downtown in Gotham, enjoying their date. They turned a corner, arriving at the Clock Tower "M'Lady." Bart smiled as he bowed to her, setting her down.

"Thank you." she smiled, the two in her mother's home

 **Bang**  
 **Bang**  
 **Bang**

The two looked around, shocked by the noise. Bart got in front of Cass, protecting her from what was approaching. Whatever it was, he'd stop it to his best.

 **Bang**  
 **Bang**  
 **Bang**

"What's that?" Bart asked as he looked at the doorway

"Terminator?" Cass whispered

"The robot or Slade?" Bart gulped

The door suddenly began to open, the two seeing a shadow at the bottom of the door

 **BANG!**  
 **BANG!**  
 **BANG!**

Bart grabbed Cass and immediately pulled her back away from the door and charged up a lightning bolt and the figure entered the room

The figure was eight, nine, maybe even ten feet tall made of bulky blue and purple metal. It looked humanoid but its head was a dome with no neck, most of the head being a black visor. It also had a large set of spiked ears and a black bat on the chest

"Who the HELL are you?" Bart asked, demanding an answer as the robots head and chest opened... Revealing Barbara

She was wearing a skintight grey bodysuit that had an inbuilt cowl, high heeled boots and gloves made of the same material but in yellow. The cowl had white slits to see through, the traditional bat ears and a gap for her mouth showing her black/dark red painted lips. On her chest was a yellow bat symbol. And finally around her waist was a yellow utility belt

"M-Mother?" Cass gasped as she saw her

"Ah, hey Cass." Barbara smiled as she got out of mech, taking the cowl off

"Ms Oracle?!" Bart asked in shock as the woman shook her red hair free "Y-You have a robot suit?! Y-You can walk again?!"

"More or less. It's a long rehab session." Barbara answered "But I am making good progress."

Cassandra blinked and hugged her mother, shocked and amazed

"Well... you look good?" Bart shrugged "And... cool robot suit?"

"Thanks, it's a project I've been working on." Barbara answered "I call it the Rookie, a power enhancement suit with a bunch of gadgets which can also work by itself."

"Roo. Kie." Cass whispered as she repeated the word.

"So... a power suit?" Bart asked as he looked at it.

"Yep. I'm real proud of it." she nodded, patting the mech suit's chest plate

"Does Bruce know?" Bart asked quietly.

"No, it isn't finished anyway. Why?"

"N-no reason. I was just wondering." Bart answered honestly.

"Barbara? Are you done playing? Are you coming back to bed?" a VERY naked Pamela Isley said weakly as she walked in

 **Clasp!**

Bart covered both his and Cass' eyes as Pamela appeared "Huh?" Cass blinked, reaching for Bart's hand

"NOT looking!" Bart blushed under his hand.

"PAMELA!" Barbara yelled

"Wh- **yawn** -at?" She asked sleepily.

"My daughter is here!" Barbara yelled

"Oh. Hi, Cass." Pamela waved casually

"Hi, Aunt Pamela." Cass waved though she couldn't see

"I'm only an aunt?" Pamela asked softly "I'd think I'd be a bit more than that when I'm dating your mother."

"Really?" Bart asked

"Really?" Cass added

"Really." Both Barbara and Pamela responded in unison.

"...tea?" Barbara offered, feeling a bit ashamed

* * *

*in Atlantis*

"It sounds as if you've had quite the ordeal, Garth." Mera spoke calmly as she ran her fingers through his hair

"I do believe that I have grown strong, however." Garth nodded

"Then I believe you are nearly ready." Aquaman smiled

"Your highness?" Garth asked in shock. "I-I'm not worthy."

"You are, Garth. And soon you will be ready to become the Tempest of the sea." Mera urged softly

"You honour me, Your Highness." Garth answered, bowing to them. Mera chuckled and kissed his forehead while Aquaman nodded calmly

"I'm sure you'll do fine." She reassured him "And then you can finally become my concubine."

* * *

*In Titans Tower*

Victor smiled as he and Sarah arrived back at the tower "Today's been wonderful, Victor." Sarah smiled as she and him approached the doors.

"It always is, with you." he smiled

"Oh Victor." Sarah smiled and kissed him

The two held each other gently as the sun was setting, smiling lovingly at each other

* * *

*? ? ?*

Space.

Normally the final frontier.

And for one man, it was.

Alone in the dark, alone in his ship

The man inside was muttering to himself, trying to hear any echo and pretend it was a person. He was talking to himself, taking up two... Maybe three different side of a conversation

 _'Yeah, I've been fine, Cyberian. It's just been a little quiet_.' Voice 1 muttered gently

"I know, but its space. It's not meant to be quiet." Cyberian muttered back

 _'I thought we weren't alone in the universe.'_ Voice 2 responded

 _'Apparently we are boring and no one is interested in us.'_ Voice 1 said

 _'Or maybe they don't trust robots?'_ Voice 2 followed up

"R-Robot?" Cyberian flinched, almost glitching as he spoke. Cyberian sat alone. Against the wall of a large empty space ship "Am-Am I...a 'robot'?" He asked, the echo reverberated through the empty corridors "Who-Who am I again?" he whispered, wires suddenly emerging from the ship and wrapping around him. He was slowly pulled into the ship, merging with it

The wires wrapped around him, the metal being pulled against his body bit by bit

On the outside, the ship began to change...and begin to reach out and grabbed any metal in close proximity.

The last thought the metal man had before his mind faded away was...

"I want to go home..."


	43. Sisters of Fire and Lightning

**Zanotronxl:** A Concubine is the lover of a royal who isn't their wife. For example, James is Kori's king and husband while Tara is one of her concubines.

 **Skull Flame** : Yes, yes, no

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Skull Flame** : Yep, you read that right. Yep, she's Robo-Oracle. Err...Not quite.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Good planning.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Wait and see, it's going to be crazy.

 **jasongd:** Thanks very much.

 **Zanotronxl:** Concubine, noun; (In polygamous societies) A woman who lives with a man but has a lower status than his wife or wives. Can apply to men and be called 'Male Concubine' or 'Concubinator'. Because: read the next chapter. Yeah, autocorrect sucks when it's not needed. Yeah, we're monsters sometimes. Thanks for the positive words. We've got a guy for that. *turns head* Yoh, Sento! Got some physics for ya!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

I hope you all like this one. It is a big lore dump situation, as well as continuing the plot of the ENTIRE story of James Harem.

Also... we have some real fun with some classic DC ladies with a slight retelling of an infamous Superman storyline.

And prepare! Because next time... We will be starting the story arc of James Harem 2's second arc! The Beyond Tomorrow Imperative begins! Seven days to go!

Have fun

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 42: Sisters of Fire and Lightning** **  
**

* * *

We arrive in Las Vegas, one of the cities that never sleep. The lights of the city flickering in and out, people were panicking because of the irregularities of it. The lightens NEVER did this sort of thing. Since this was the 'city of lights' and all that

Crowds of people were running out of different locations, terrified of what was happening. A woman in an electric blue and black bodysuit was floating up in the air with electricity coursing and feeding into her.

The woman laughed madly. Her skin was a pale cyan blue, her hair white with a slight blue tiny and being in a style one could describe as 'super saiyan'. She wore a tight black leotard which covered her arms but had a massive lightning bolt slit on the front, barley concealing anything as the lightning bolt went from her neck to her stomach. Her legs were bare and she wore some blue ankle high boots and wrist length gloves.

The woman was laughing, electricity flowing into her from every angle 'More. More! MORE!' The woman thought as she consumed it.

"Open fire!" The police called out as they aimed at the woman.

"It's a damn Meta!" Another called out as they opened fire.

 **BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!**

"Sorry boys, those bullets don't hurt a chick made of pure energy!" the woman laughed as the bullets just harmlessly passed through her body

"Damn it! Call Superman or someone!" A police officer shouted... And they were suddenly burnt alive

"Will you morons shut up? I was getting my hair done when my stupid hotel lost all power." another woman growled

"Huh? Who're you?" The electric woman asked as she saw her.

"My names Volcana. Who are you?" the woman glared

"'Volcana'? Not very imaginative. I'M **'LIVEWIRE'**!" The blue woman proclaimed and sparked electricity around herself

The other woman frowned. Her skin was well bronzed with a tan, her eyes orange like sun's and she had long puffy hair that almost looked like flames and was orange as fire as well. Currently she was wearing a dressing gown  
The woman known as Volcana pulled her arm back and summoned a fireball she turned into a flamethrower as she threw her arm forward

"WHOA!" Livewire dodged out of the way, gasping as she saw that fireball thrown at her "Wow. Fiesty." the lightning woman cackled as she crackled with power

"Supposed to be my week OFF!" Volcana glared. She shot fire behind her and shot right at Livewire. The two prepared to punch each other but when they achieved physical contact...

 **BOOM!**

They froze as an explosion of fire and lightning shot in literally every direction. And a glowing red symbol appeared on their backs, like tramp stamps in the middle of their backs

The two gasped as they looked at each other. 'What just happened? WHY did that happen?' They pulled back, the red symbols glowing... And so did their eyes, their eyes turning red "S. Suh. Sis..." the two whispered as they made contact, almost hypnotically. The two looked at each other and grinned, their powers suddenly blaring around them stronger than before

There was a powerful presence filled the air; you could almost hear a triumphant tune fill the area, as Superman arrived "Livewire and Volcana? Together?" He wondered "I wasn't expecting this."  
The two women looked at each other and grinned before they turned to Superman. Suddenly glowing red spell seals appeared in front of their hands as Volcana unleashed blue fire from her portal and Livewire unleashed a blast of red lightning  
"WA-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Superman started before he howled in pain as he was electrocuted and engulfed in flames, his voice filling the city that never sleeps as its lights were put out

* * *

*Titans Tower*

"AH!" Raven yelled as she suddenly jolted awake, holding her heart

The sudden jolt immediately woke up James. "What's wrong? Rachel, What's happened?"

"I... I don't know." she whispered

He frowned in concern and hugged her. "It's okay, I'm here." He hushed and reassured her. He rubbed her pale side softly, kissing her forehead

"What's happened? Who screamed?" Kori asked as she and Kom entered

"Rachel." James explained, holding her close and protecting her

Kori and Kom frowned and got in bed, hugging her in reassurance "S-Something's. Happened." She panted "I felt..." she reached for her chest and squeezed it softly "... More of... His children awakened... I think."

"'His children'? You mean...HIM?" James asked in concern.

Rachel nodded in response and terrified "With... Three of us... I... I can feel when they awaken now. Because... I can feel 'his' presence growing."

"How long have we got?" James asked seriously

"... I don't know how many he's had." she said sadly

"We'll- we'll handle it. No matter what." James answered hopefully. 'Really hope he hasn't got the same amount as Gar.' He thought.

 **VROO!  
VRROO!**

"A Justice League alarm?" James blinked. Everyone immediately got out of bed as they heard that. Worried what constituted a JL alarm. They quickly got dressed, Rachel's magic helping in that instance

"Whaff? GAH! What's with the alarm?" Garfield asked as he pulled his shirt down.

"The Justice League needs help." Victor answered

James rushed over to the screen and opened the call "This is the Titans! What's the emergency?"

 _"Oh. Hello James."_ Superman's voice echoed a bit

"Superman? What's happened? Your communicator sounds...busted. Like I'm hearing two of you." James responded before they all looked at him; or should we say 'THEM'?

 _"We have a slight... problem."_ One Superman said, made out of blue electricity

 _"A SLIGHT problem?! You call THIS a **SLIGHT** **PROBLEM**?!"_ A red Superman made out of red fire roared

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Victor spoke up "What EXACTLY happened?"

* * *

*time skip*

The Titans soon arrived in Las Vegas, having gotten the full picture and wanted to apprehend both Livewire and Volcana **AND** help Superman but Superman was of two minds right now.

Literally

"Okay, how're we gonna fix this?" Garfield asked as they walked up the ruined Las Vegas strip.

"We won't know until we speak to him... them." James commented. As they arrived, they saw the blue Superman waiting patiently while the red Superman was flying about in a rage...

...

"Yeah, I was expecting something like that." James nodded

"Hello." Blue Superman waved as he saw them.

"You took a long time!" Red Superman hissed

"We had to wake up on the way here." Garfield nervously responded.

James hummed, walking around the two "Vic, what does your equipment say?"

"Well, they're BOTH 'Superman' however their powers have been altered and split." Victor answered while scanning them. "Some did this to him and now he's half pacifist, half...him." He answered pointing to each Superman.

"I'm detecting... Demonic magic." Rachel frowned as her eyes glowed with anti light "This is a strange type of demonic magic. Mixed with something else, and entirely... Instinctual instead of a real spell. I can't fix this alone, let alone without input from those who cast the spell. Because I sense two different magical spells."

"Meaning we've got two wild magic mages running around Sin City." Kom answered.

"Should we found them up?" Kori suggested

"Round them up, Kori." James smiled

"The mages are Livewire and Volcana." Superman Blue commented

"Wait. Aren't-aren't those two Metahumans? Should the BE mages?" Garfield asked

"... Right." James frowned, clicking "Canary told me at... The funeral... That Livewire and Volcana had the same 'Trigon marks' that Cinderblock and Plasmius has."

"... So those two are what I sensed. My half sisters." Raven frowned

Red Superman flew over and yelled at Raven "YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US?!" Causing her to flinch in fear

"Now, now, Red. You're scaring her." Blue Superman tried to calm him down

"We thought you knew." James said "Canary told me and said the two were your villains."

"They ARE." Blue Superman answered calmly as he restrained Red Superman "Though they are Metahumans who have control over electricity and fire. They've never shown signs of magic before."

"There was a magical explosion." James whispered

"What was that?" Red Superman snapped

"There was a magical explosion. Those two coming into contact with each other Must've awakened some...dormant power within them." James answered "Awakened Trigon's blood, their demon blood."

"Meaning this might be too much for you right now." Rachel agreed

"What are you talking about?!" Red Superman snapped

"Magic." The Titans said together

That immediately stopped the Red Superman in his tracks. Aside from Kryptonite, Magic was his only other weakness. Or was it? They didn't know WHAT they are now

"Think we can't handle them?" Red Superman asked, glaring at James.

* * *

*with the villainesses*

"What a RUSH!" Volcana cheered as she flew around, using her powers to fly

"Yeah!" Livewire cheered and followed

"I can't believe we didn't fight before." Volcana laughed

"Or that we're sisters." Livewire added as they came to a stop, the two just somehow... knowing

"I can't believe it... Always wanted a sister." Volcana smirked

"Yeah." Livewire nodded "So, sis, how'd you get your powers?"

"They started up when I was a teen. They just... popped up." Volcana answered "After I met this strange old guy. You?"

"Killed by a lightning bolt while working at my radio DJ job." Livewire explained

"...You were a DJ?" Volcana asked as she heard that. "...Wait, you DIED?!"

"Yep! Turned into living energy sister!" Livewire laughed, especially at how the phrase worked literally with this red head

Volcana rubbed her head before calming down "I guess...that makes sense. But, this world's crazy stupid."

"You know it." Livewire nodded "... Imagine all the money we can get with our combined powers!"

Volcana began to imagine...and smiled 'Imagine the condos!' She thought "Let's party, sister!"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

*with the heroes*

"I think I've found them." Raven said as she meditated

"Great work; where are they?" James asked as he readied his Matrix

"They are approaching Smallvile, but I think they are just passing through." the half demon commented "I am sensing greed from them."

"Smallville?" Both Supermen asked together, one of the ONLY times they agreed on something.

"Greed? Like... Like WANTING 'greed' or a different kind?" Garfield asked

"As in money." she said simply

"Ma! Pa!" Superman Blue yelled as he flew off

"I'm gonna stop them!" Superman Red snarled as he flew off as well

"Damn, we need to catch up." Gar frowned as they saw a streak of lightning and a streak of fire racing through the skies

"I've got it." James said, pushing his Matrix down and transforming into his Kryptonian form  
 **"Kryp-Ten!"** he heroically as he took an over the top heroic pose

"Oh yeah, you scanned Superman." Vic blinked

"But how can that help us?" Rachel asked... making Kryp-Ten grin

* * *

*with the two villain girls*

"Tell me; why're we here?" Livewire asked

"I know the boy-scout's old home is here." Volcana answered. "Heard it from baldy a while back."

"... Doesn't answer my question, babe." Livewire commented

"It's just a quick pitstop before we head to the BIG one. Metropolis. Without Superman it's ours for the taking!" Volcana answered.

"Yeah! We atomized him!" Livewire grinned "I just want a snack. Some breakfast, some home brewed orange juice, maybe the cities supply of electricity."

"Sounds good. Might take you up on that breakfast too." Volcana laughed

The two flew down into Smallville and landed, sparks and flames surrounding their hands as they walked forwards, terrifying the locals. They couldn't even control their powers currently and they didn't care. People ran out of stores and buildings, terrified of these women.

"Hmm~, some light snacks before the road." Livewire smiled and absorbed the electricity around them "Hmm~ I want more!"

"And we're gonna GET more." Volcana smiled as she melted glass and grabbed some jewels from a pawnshop "Lucky." she grinned, putting them in a bag and turning to Livewire "Hey, sparky, does this suit me?" she asked, wearing a golden necklace with a few small gems

In an over the top manner, Livewire responded. "Oh, darling it's YOU. It's **absolutely** you." She smirked

The two laughed happily, throwing their heads back

"Mind if we interrupt?" A voice came down and slammed behind them.

"Huh?" the half-sisters blinked. As they looked, they saw who they assumed to be, Superman. Fully formed and back to normal. And wearing yellow, for some reason

Standing behind him was Raven, Cyberian and Changling

"Red, Blue. Now Yellow? You're just a primary colour wheel right now; aren't you?" Volcana glared

"Who're they?" Livewire asked as she pointed at them before she saw Raven. The lightning woman and the sorceress' eyes flashed red as their eyes connected

"Ah!" Raven stiffened up as she saw her eyes, knowing the instant connection between them

"Sister." Livewire whispered as she saw her.

Volcana quickly turned to Livewire and then to Raven, seeing that connection as well "Oh, a third sister?" Volcana asked happily "Today is a real family reunion! Guess you've got the same daddy as us?"

"Yes." Raven reluctantly nodded, readying her anti-light sphere. But her arm shook, this was her family

"We're here to stop you." Kryp-Ten answered as he looked at them

"... Okay you're not big blue." Volcana realised

"Huh?" Kryp-Ten flinched as he heard that. How did they guess?

"You're not boyscouty enough." Volcana said, Livewire nodding in agreement

"...Okay." He answered, accepting that he wasn't 'boyscouty' enough. "You two have to stop this."

"What are you talking about?" Volcana asked, grinning at him and putting her hand on his hand

"...No. We're not doing this." He frowned as he 'held' her hand and he got flames right to his face

"Shame. This oughta hurt." Volcana smiled as she burned his face. She grinned as she flames disappeared... Revealing an unhurt Kryp-Ten "Huh? That-that usually worked." Volcana blinked in shock.

"How strong ARE you?" Garfield asked in shock.

"No idea." James blinked

 **Zip!**

"Let her go!" Livewire ordered, using her lightning speed to get behind Raven. She was holding her from behind, a hand wrapped around Raven's waist and the other held against Raven's neck

"GACK!" Raven choked as she struggled

"Let her go!" Cyberian ordered

"It will take but a thought and I'll fry every nerve in her body, make her dead or brain dead. In less than a second. So let her go or say good bye to this one. I'm serious!" Livewire snapped

"Fine." Kryp-Ten snarled and let go of Vulcana, who rushed to Livewire's side

"Thanks." Volcana nodded

"I'm not letting them take us in." Livewire, grabbing hold of Volcana's hand "Now, if you'll excuse us, we sisters need to catch up." as she said that Raven gasped, the three women's eyes turning red

Suddenly a red satanic spell seal appeared around the three and they disappeared

"GAH!" The group flinched as they were almost blinded

"Damn it." James frowned.

"Gonna be seeing spots for an hour." Garfield rubbed his eyes

"Where is Superman?" Cyberian frowned

* * *

*near-by*

"Ma, Pa. Are you okay?" Blue Superman asked as he and Red were there.

"Clark?" Martha Kent blinked as she walked out of the house

"Mum." The two spoke together, reassured that their mother was safe.

"What's going on Marth-good lord!" Jonathan Kent asked/exclaimed

"Dad, you're safe." Blue Superman sighed in relief.

"Good, I would've-!" Red Superman growled, imagining whoever hurt his parents and began to glow

"Clark, what happened to you?" Jonathan asked his son.

"It'd a long story." they commented

* * *

*with Raven*

Raven was separated from the team, somewhere else in Smallville or maybe a closer city. Being held by Livewire and Volcana.  
The former was absorbing energy from the sockets while the later was doing her make up

'Greed. Pride.' Raven thought as she looked at them. "Where are we?" She asked

"Who knows." Livewire shrugged "Away from your friends? That's all I was thinking about."

Raven mulled that over slightly. If these two were her sisters, then she couldn't even contact James for help.

"So. Who's this papa we share?" Volcana asked

"You're curious about that?" Raven asked, biding time for her friends to find her.

"Yeah, we are. Cause, I wanna know." Volcana answered

"...Trigon. His name's 'Trigon'." Raven responded

"Trigon? That sounds like a funny band from the 90's." Livewire joked

"I mean who calls themselves 'Trigon'?" Volcana asked

"A demon older than time itself who birthed vessels with mortal women to act as a portal so he can invade our plane of existence, destroy everything and drain its life." Raven stated simply

The two women stopped what they were doing and blinked in shock. "Um...Okay." Volcana gulped nervously

"So my mother was right with her 'kill the baby' thing?" Livewire blinked

"Yes." Raven nodded. "She probably was coerced to have you. That's what Trigon does. He's a manipulator. Vile and cruel. He only wants us for HIS plans."

"Tries to kill me in the crib." Livewire shrugged "She was a hooker. She thought she was getting payed for a gangbang, got pulled into a weird creepy cult thing."

"Oh, shit I'm sorry." Volcana frowned as she heard that.

"What about you?" Raven asked Volcana.

"My mother met some random guy in a club who, after a one night stand, disappeared. I was here nine months later." Volcana explained "She was a model. Stylish."

Rachel sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah...I heard those were his styles. Either cults or beautiful women...Usually both."

"What about your mother?" Livewire asked

"My mother was a member of a satanic cult. But upon realising her fault she fled to a different dimension, where I was born. I was raised in peace so my... **our** father couldn't use me for his conquest." Rachel answered "I failed and he used me, entering that dimension and destroying my home. I fled to this world and searched for a way to stop him ever since."

The two looked at her and then each other. "So...You're 'Daddy's Favourite'?" Volcana asked

"Grr." Raven frowned, her eyes glowing with golden anti-light. A shoe flew across the room and hit Volcana across the back of the head

"Ow!" She snapped, rubbing the back of her head and then glared at Raven.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like her!" Livewire said, bursting into laughter "I like this sexy mama!"

"...Huh?" Raven asked

"Say WHAT?" Volcana snapped, her hands burning the shoe.

"What?"

"'Sexy mama'? Why'd you call me that?" Raven asked, glaring at Livewire.

"... because hot girls get my motor running, your hot and it was a compliment on top of that?" the lightning woman blinked

"We're sisters." Raven shuddered in disgust.

"But I just met you. It takes time to build that taboo thought style." Livewire pointed out "Plus, as I said, it was a compliment. Just because your my sister doesn't mean I can't point it out and encourage you. '

"...I guess that's fair." Rachel mumbled and looked to the floor.

"... You like women?" Volcana asked

"Is that _so_ wrong?" Livewire asked

"No! Just shocked!" Volcana waved her arms a bit

"Guess you learned something about ME then, didn't you?" Livewire responded. "What about you Rae? Anyone YOU have?"

"Yes. My fiance." she nodded

"Man or~?" Livewire asked

"You know that 'fake Superman' you two saw? Him." Raven clarified.

"Ah. So you're straight to." Volcana nodded

"Bisexual, actually." Rachel corrected

"Does HE know?" Livewire asked, intrigued to hear that.

"He knows. And he's married. We share his wives." Rachel responded

...

"Hot." her half-sisters agreed

"It is." Raven nodded, noting their reaction and thought 'bide got time until they get here.'

* * *

*with that Titans, Kent Farm*

"There you are!" Kryp-Ten sighed. The Titans arrived at the Kent Farm where the two Supermen were...sitting on the porch eating cookies?

"... Those smell good." Vic commented

"Our mum's special made cookies." Red Superman answered.

"Care for one?" Blue Superman asked kindly, passing a plate over.

"Oh, Clark. Are these your friends from the League?" Mrs Kent asked as she stepped outside.

"Sort of."

"How-?" Garfield asked in confusion

"My special cookies. They helped out." Mrs Kent answered... And Kryp-Ten suddenly grabbed the two Supermen by their shirts and slammed them against the wall

 **CRASH!**

"Clark!" Mrs Kent gasped

"Because of you two my fiance is missing with those two psychos." James snarled as his eyes glowed red

"We-we're sorry!" Blue Superman apologised

"Get off of-OOF!" Red Superman grunted and tried to get free, only to be knocked down

 **Slap!**  
 **Slap!**  
 **Slap!**

"Ow!" the three yelled

"Don't mess with Mrs Kent." Garfield whispered to Victor.

"Exactly." Victor nodded in agreement, knowing his own 'mother in law' was a strong woman.

James backed up, rubbing the back of his head and the three looking at her

"You boys need to work together. And you need to calm down." Mrs Kent pointed at them and then at Red Superman "I raised you better than that Clark. You abandoned your friends without thinking when there were bad guys to fight?!"

"I well...It's just-" He tried to explain.

"She's right." Blue Superman frowned "We are supposed to be better than that... and we let this... entire situation split us right down the middle, literally."

"So. What're you going to do?" She asked

Mrs Kent nodded. "And you, young man." She turned to James.

"Yes?" he asked

"Look after my son." She answered

James nodded, looking at his Matrix for a moment 'What do I choose?' He thought before he got an idea. He slammed his hand down on his Matrix, transforming into Warlock

Mrs Kent gasped as James had transformed, Clark hadn't mentioned this to her or Johnathan.

"Okay, I should be able to track the two's magic through you." James nodded "Or at least find a trail."

"A trail I can use to pinpoint their rough location..." Victor continued

"And I can sniff them out from there!" Gar grinned

"Exactly." James responded

"Then; what're we waiting for?" Blue Superman asked

"Let's do this." Superman Red nodded

James raised his hands and began to scan the two, finding the faint trail of Livewire and Volcana. He was muttering a series of magical words under his voice, magical symbols surrounding the two before he threw his arms into the air. The magic zoomed into the sky and shot through the air like an arrow

"I've got it." Cyberian nodded

"Well let's go!" Garfield answered, turning into a Peregrine Falcon

* * *

*with Raven*

"We have brothers… brothers to?" Volcana asked

"Yes, Cinderblock and Plasmius." Raven nodded.

"I think I have heard of them." Livewire blinked

"They were last seen in Jump City. They're reluctant villains, people who were forced into this life because of means out of their control." Raven answered "They can't control themselves. Plasmius... He has a wife. But every moment he is awake, he is a mindless monster of radioactive sludge."

"And...Cinderblock?" Volcana asked, feeling sorry for their brother.

"Mindless rage monster 24/7. Formally single child." Raven admitted

Livewire and Volcana looked at each other and frowned. "I thought *I* had it bad." Livewire whispered

...

"So. Daddy dearest wants to use us to let him through to this world? How?" Livewire asked

"I don't know yet. But it involves us." Raven answered. "A dark ritual which will require ALL of us."

"So?" Livewire asked "What can we do to stop it?"

"Stay separated. Keep ourselves safe, hidden. Do anything we can to NOT blow up city blocks or drain the national grid." Raven answered, glaring at them

"Hey, I WAS hiding till spark-plug came and destroyed my home." Volcana answered

"It was a hotel, and you know it." Livewire argued "And I got carried away, sorry."

"Why IS that? I mean, you're sucking up a CRAP-TON of juice from that socket." Volcana asked

"I'm made of energy? And it disapates?" she shrugged "It's kinda like... Eating for me?"

"And I'm guessing you can control it to some degree." Raven answered

"What's with all the 20 Questions?" Volcana asked

"We are sisters." Raven commented

"Yeah...I guess. But. I wonder if we got 'closer~'." Livewire smiled

"... Really?"

"What? You're basically a stranger to me. And you're USED to girls-" Livewire answered

 **CRASH!**

The three women looked to the side, seeing the three Titans and the two Supermen standing there

"Sorry that we took so long." Warlock apologised as the three looked at him

"Took you long enough." Raven chuckled

"Sorry, stayed for cookies." Garfield pointed at the Big Red and Blue duo.

"So. We are hoping you two will surrender." Cyberian commented

...

"Okay." both nodded

"Don't think that-!" Red Superman began to speak before he double-took

"Wait, what?" James asked in confusion.

"On the condition you look into the demonic tramp stamps our devil pimp daddy gave us and find a way to remove them or to seal him away forever." Livewire added

...

"You **told** them?" Victor asked in shock

"Of course I did." Rachel nodded "James, please?"

"No problem." He nodded. "But first. Fix Superman."

"... How?" Volcana asked

"Look, I'll be as clear as possible. You two caused this, but you don't have control over magic. Raven and I can help you fix this. Okay?" James answered. "You supply the magic, we'll sort out fixing Superman. Deal?"

"James, darling." Rachel shook her head before turning to her sisters "Let me help." she smiled at them

"Yeah, please. I'm...TERRIBLE at this sorta thing." James nodded, freeing Raven from her shackles.

Livewire and Volcana nodded as they held her sisters hands, the three turning to the Supermen "This might tickle a bit." Raven warned them as magic began to spin around the three

The two Supermen looked on as they were slowly feeling their bodies tingle and glow; the combined magic's of the sisters was working, merging him back to a single entity.

 **FLASH!**

"OH! That's bright!" Garfield groaned, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"Good thing I remembered the protective lenses this time." Vic joked and standing there, was Superman. Back as his single self.

"It feels good to be normal again." the hero smiled

"Brilliant." Raven responded as she let go of her sisters' hands

"Hmm~. If you ever get bored of that reporter, just call me Big Blue." Volcana grinned, blowing a kiss made of fire at the Man of Steel

"And _you_ call me if you want a 'playdate'." Livewire smirked at Raven and winked. Raven blinked and shook her head, knowing something only THEY needed to know.

"Well. Time for you to go to fail." James said with a smile

* * *

*? ? ?*

We arrive in a strange location, a temple in a far off place. Secluded in a room with a mountain of books, arcane circles and symbols, was a figure, wearing a dark blue and black cloak that covered their figure. The books were floating around with magic, reading and flitting between 100,000 words a second, spells creating swirling vortexes around the figure, flickering the cloak up gently.

 **THUMP!**

A book fell. Then another. Then five. Then ten. Then thousands of books, dropping like rain as the arcane circles and spells surrounded the now rising figure.

The inky blackness of the cloak was melting away, like the sins of a person were being washed into purity. Leaving a pure white cloak.

The figure turned, floating in the air, looking older but mature, wearing her gold and ruby belt, her skin was a shiny gold seemingly made of light. Her 'hair' and 'forehead gem' made out of the same material as her 'skin'. And from glimpse's under her now white cloak, she wore nothing else.  
Her body was all solid gold, made out of light

She was formally known as Rachel Roth, formally known as Raven.

She had ascended.

No longer a mortal. No longer bound by the constraints of human limits or her demonic influence.

She was a god.

A god of light and peace, of order.

Her solid gold eyes glowed, looking through the universe and what had happened since she left

War. Destruction. Suffering.

Thousands of lives lost.

Worlds collapsing and enthralled to murderers.

And then there is what happened to those she saw as friends and family...

The world was wrong.

'I must fix this. To make sure this world **never** happens.' She thought to herself, levitating in the temple and closed her eyes. 'I must find...where it started to break.'


	44. Beyond Tomorrow Imperative P1 Lead Up

**Zanotronxl:...** Because Plasmius and Cinderblock have families? Because why go **right** to the extreme answers?

 **Anarken Mad Bancho King** : Well if the worlds destroyed... where are they going to keep their stuff?

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Later

 **darkboy18:** I haven't, not yet  
Working, writing, editing and eating and sleeping... yeah, that sounds about everything

 **Skull Flame** : No

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Guest chapter 43 . Nov 30:** Who do you think we are? Alan Moore and Frank Millar?

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : James managed it with some of his aliens during time skips, she'll be fine.

 **darkboy18:** Glad you liked it. I have, not sure about Grey; but I found it enjoyable. My plans? Cooking, eating, writing and sleeping.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Trust me, it'll throw you for a loop who they are.

 **Zanotronxl:** Glad you like the chapter, but we've got plans in the making.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone! It's time to start the newest story arc... with a clip show!... **NO! NO! NO! DON'T RUN AWAY!**

Hear me out!

We are going to be going over all the future scenes until now to help you all remember what happened. But, at the same time, we know that is boring. SO! We are adding **NEW ADDITIONAL SCENES** as well as extending some of the existing scenes to give you **NEW** content and make the read a new experience!

I hope you all enjoy the start of the Beyond Tomorrow Imperative!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 43  
Beyond Tomorrow Imperative Part 1** **The Lead Up  
**

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

We find ourselves in a flaming wasteland

Buildings were broken, the skies were dark and grim. People were struggling to get by.

Lying on the floor was the dead body of a giant red devil man, hundreds of feet tall

In the rubble where three dead bodies

Hugging one of these dead men... Was a bleeding and bloodied Duela  
On her hand and the hand of the dead body... Where matching wedding rings

* * *

*elsewhere*

We arrive once again in the destroyed, fire filled Jump City.

The whole place looked like an apocalyptic waste, though buildings were still standing, it could barely be called 'structurally sound'.

We find Cass running through the rubble, her suit ripped. She was carrying a small bag, ripped and torn like her costume, she was trying to carry supplies, running from whatever was chasing her. She came to a stop near where Titans Tower once stood. Where a giant red corps lay. She gulped as she saw it, seeing the wasted corpse rot before her and headed inside, her 'sanctuary' only to see three dead bodies, her mother crying over one of them

"Mother?" Cass whispered as she went over to her. She ran over... And saw the broken and bloody body of Nightwing

Her father, dead. With her mother crying over his corps

"No!" Cass gasped and cried, falling to her knees "No! Daddy no!"

"Cass, what's wrong?" a wounded Bart asked as he appeared, his eyes widening at the sight "... Oh... Oh Cass, I'm so sorry."

"Bart..." Cass sniffed as she turned to him before she jumped into his arms, crying "Bart!"

"There there. It'll be okay. One day." Bart whispered, rubbing her back as the fire raged around them

* * *

*Not far away*

"James!" Kori called as she supported Kom, both having pregnant bellies as they walked through the blazing hellscape, the two coming from Titans tower. They were exhausted, trying to keep out of the inferno as everything fell around them.

They passed the dead body of the giant monster, finding Duela crying over a dead body while Bart comforted Cassandra  
And two other dead bodies left lying there

The group were driving through despair, feeling their friends and loved ones in death.

"No." Kom whispered in horror as she spotted one of the dead bodies, flying toward it quickly "No, no, no! No! James!" She begged, cradling the body in her arms.

"James?" Kori gasped before she raced forward. Kom was weeping heavily, the sight of their husband, dead in her arms. It was too much "No." Kori gasped as she fell to her knees

Kom looked at her sister, her eyes red from grief as the tears stained his dusty clothes.

The two held him close, James' dead hands gently resting on their pregnant bellies

* * *

*Titan's Tower*

Raven screamed in agony as she lay there.  
In a pool of her own blood.

She had a large gash in her stomach, left ankle was broke. And her right leg wasn't even there anymore. She lay in the ruins of Titans Tower... The dead body of Trigon lying atop the tower  
Raven cried as she lay dying. All she had lost.  
Blood began to get in her eyes, making her flinch. Reaching up she felt the spot where her forehead gem use to be, ripped out leaving a bleeding hole in her skull

Suddenly the sound of jets filled her ears. Looking up she saw Cyberian rush to her side, picking her up gently "Come on Rae, you're not dying here." he urged "We need to find the others. Technus, start first aid."

"V-Vic...?" She choked out her words, trying to stay alive.

She felt his nanobots get to work, sealing her wounds and applying the needed treatment. She felt her consciousness fade, hoping the others would be okay

* * *

*nearby*

Terra panted as she emerged from the ground, her body made of stone... And the first thing she saw was the three dead bodies.  
Dick  
James  
... And the green, limp, hand of Garfield

"No! No! No!" she yelled. She couldn't believe she was seeing the dead bodies of her friend, of her lover and her brother. It couldn't be... She couldn't have lost all of them!  
But her grieving friends prove that wasn't the case.

They were gone.

She cried, looking out the waters. She saw the dead body of Trigon slumped against the destroyed Titans Tower.

They had won... But was the loss worth it?

* * *

*Time Skip, a month Later*

The surviving Titan's had gathered, rain falling around them. It had been a month since it had happened... since the final battle with Trigon.

Since the three bravest heroes they knew died to save the world.

 _James 'Jay 10' Tennyson_

 _Richard 'Dick' Grayson-Wayne_

 _Garfield 'Changling' Logan_

The Titan's stood there around several graves, looking down as their friends and loved ones where lowered to their rest. They all wept, their loved ones gone. And they weren't alone either as the likes of Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and more where there as well. As well as the entire Tennyson family

Wives and girlfriends have lost their lovers. Fathers and Mother's have lost their sons. Children had lost their fathers

"Daddy." Cassandra whimpered as she looked down

Bart sighed and held her hand, letting her lean against him "I'm here." he muttered to her

"What are we going to do?" Kori whispered, putting a hand on her pregnant stomach

"We have... to stay together." Rachel muttered, the scars of the battle being highly visible on her. Both physically, emotionally and mentally

"We have to raise the kids together." Tara nodded

"It's what James would want." Argent nodded "Do our best to raise them. If we work together, we can do it."

"As a family." Kom nodded with a sigh

"... Has anyone seen Rose?" Jinx asked, Karen shrugging

The white haired girl stood atop a hill, looking down at the funeral while wearing a trench coat "I am sorry James." she muttered

"You ready to go?" a voice asked behind her

"Yes." Rose nodded, pulling her mask on and turning around. Walking out from behind a tree was Deathstroke "Teach me father. I'm ready... to follow in your footsteps."

* * *

*three months later*

Duela was currently in the slowly rebuilt Jump City, her belly swollen with her child and walking around in her empty home.

"Okay?" Seventeen year old Cassandra Grayson-Gordon asked, supporting the woman

"I-I'm fine, honey. Just...out of breath." She panted and sat down. "You've been such a good girl."

"Papa would want me to." Cassandra smiled sadly, her hand going to Duela's stomach "Nearly ready to say hello?"

Duela nodded, holding Cass' hand gently over her stomach. "Soon."

 **knock knock**

"Oh, she's here." Duela smiled happily, relaxing "Can you get that for me please, Cass?"

The mostly silent girl nodded and rushed over, opening the door and smiling at the woman on the other side of the door It was a black-haired woman, wearing a black and silver shirt with blue jeans and a silver belt. "Hey, Cass. Is your mum in?" The woman asked. This woman was Donna Troy, younger/twin sister of Wonder Woman... it's complicated... and fiance of Roy Harper. An amazonian warrior and a certified midwife

Cass nodded and let Donna in.

"Hey, Donna. You made it." Duela smiled as she heard her.

"Of course, it is the due date." Donna nodded "Nervous?"

"A little." she admitted

"It'll be fine." Donna assured

"I hope so...I'm scared." Duela admitted... and gasped, water dripping onto the floor.  
Her water had broke

"I-It's coming!" Duela panicked. "IT'S COM-AHHHHH!" She screamed

The night of Jump City was filled with a flash of lightning

It was much later, Duela was lying in bed, breathing slowly as Donna held a small bundle in her arms. "Here you go, 'mummy'." She smiled passing the bundle to Duela.

Cassandra looked in amazement, staring at the child as Duela pulled it close

Duela whispered softly as she saw her baby. Hers and Dick's child.  
Little wisps of black hair, closed eyes and wrapped in a soft towel.  
"Hell... Hello Terry... My baby boy." she smiled gently

"Terry." Cass whispered as she saw her little brother in her mother's arms "Cute." she smiled

* * *

*Eighteen Months later*

Two figures ran through the rain, laughing together. A black haired woman, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans; and a brown-haired man wearing a red shirt and black jeans. The guy was using a jacket as a way to keep them both dry, or as dry as possible

"Here we are." the guy smiled as they arrived at an apartment "I had a great night."

"Hmm." The woman nodded as she looked at him, her hair slightly wet. The guy leaned down and kissed her, making sure to keep them dry. The woman cupped his cheeks and kissed back, holding him close. Eventually the man broke the kiss and smiled "I love you."

"Love you to." she nodded slightly, barley vocalizing but her smile said it all

"So... can I come in?" he smiled softly

 **SLAM!**

The girl suddenly grabbed his arm and judo flipped him, slamming him against the floor and making him laugh

"Come on Cass! You said I was forgiven!" he laughed at her action, revealing the girl was an 18 year old Cassandra Grayson-Gordon

"Still no." she replied "First time will be magical, not make up for bad prank Bart."

"I wasn't implying sex!" the older Bart Allen whined "It is raining and I wanted to fall sleep holding you romantically under a blanket as we watch bad TV!"

"Sweetheart." Cassandra smiled and kissed his cheek "See you tomorrow." she nodded and walked inside her apartment

"See you tomorrow." He waved and rubbed his back. "...She's warming up." He smiled

Cassandra leaned against her wall and let out a sad sigh. It had been years since her father and two of her uncles died. She was emotionally devastated, struggling to keep herself together

The world just felt... wrong without him

She held her hand over her heart...and looked to a picture of her and her family. Suddenly she spotted a shadow around the corner; a figure was in her living room. She readied herself, balling her hands into fists. Whoever was in here, they WOULDN'T be leaving without bruises. She stalked into the living room... and gasped

Lady Shiva had sat down in her favourite chair, legs crossed with a soft smile "Hello daughter dear. I believed that you needed a shoulder to cry on."

Cass lowered her guard just an inch...but saw that her biological mother meant no harm. She was just there to be supportive. She rushed over and hugged her, crying

"There, there Cassandra. There, there." Shiva soothed "I'm here."

"H-how did you-?" Cass wept.

"Get in? Does it matter?" Shiva responded, stroking her daughter's head. "I am sorry for what happened to your father."

"I-I miss him." Cass wept as she was held "Every day."

"I know dear." Shiva nodded "But I am making a change."

"A change?" Cass asked, looking up at her, wiping her tears away

"With the Black Canary retiring to raise her and Green Arrows child, I am going to try this hero thing out. Working on Oracle's Bird of Prey team." Shiva explained

"That. That's good. You'll be a hero." Cass answered

"I'll try it out. At least for being there for you." Shiva nodded "Not sure about the fishnet look though."

The two laughed at that, knowing that Shiva wouldn't change her wardrobe **that** drastically.

* * *

*Time Skip, three Months Later*  
*Titan's Tower*

We find ourselves at Titan's Island... where a space ship was waiting

"Do you really have to go?" An older Jinx asked

"Yeah, I have to." An older Cyberian answered, looking more mechanical than before "Sarah died in that battle and... Variety is old enough now. Strong. She's a good girl. I can't stay here. I need... some time."

"But you guys as well?" An older Karen asked. Her breasts where older and she was wearing a black and yellow female suit

Behind Cyberian... where Kori and Kom, both of who had small children in their arms. As well as Garfield's harem and children. And Terra. James' three former lovers clad in royal looking gowns

"We have our home to look after." Kom answered sadly. "And, we've got sanctuary on Tameran."

"Meanwhile the Meta Restraint Laws are just getting worse." Summer sighed; the retired stripper clearly upset "We don't want our children to live in such a... terrible world. We want them to be free."

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Jinx cried and hugged them.

"We will to." Kori cried

"Keep your school for heroes going strong." Tara smiled sadly as she hugged Karen "I know you'll be great, Queen Bee... I'm sorry, Karen. It's... Still hard for me to distance myself from the hero life. Especially..."

"I know. The Markovia bombing was a terrible event." Karen agreed "You need this. I hate saying that, especially losing more of you after Raven disappeared but... You need this peace of life. A new start. But we do love you."

"Thank you." Tara cried

"Why isn't Tori here?" Kori questioned

"She and the Justice League are still hard at work battling Savage." Jinx explained, wearing a flowing black dress and her hair down and having had a growth spirt in the last few years giving her a rather impressive bust. The girls frowned but accepted it, reluctantly. One by one the group went onto the ship... And took off, blasting into space  
Leaving Earth for good

"We need to head back." Karen friend sadly, in the years that passed the two having created new hero identities for themselves

"Right." Jinx nodded "Queens first, Queen Bee."

"While thank you, Madam Tala." Karen nodded, Jinx now using the name of an ancient sorceress as a hero alias. The two left, sad that their lovers and friends where gone but their was still work to do

At the Hero Institute of Virtue and Ethics

* * *

*Two Years Later*

We arrive in Jump City's park, the day was a little cloudy but it was warm.

A black-haired woman was sitting on a blanket with a red-haired man. Cassandra Cain and Bart Allen, both age twenty. They were dressed very casually; enjoying the sun, after what had happened some time ago, they needed some levity and hope.

"It's nice having days off like this." Bart smiled and held Cass close

Cass nodded gently and leaned on his shoulder, sighing in relief "Batwoman and Flash. Take up so much time." she said simply

"Yeah, I know...And. I know it's difficult to MAKE time like this. But, I enjoy slowing down every now and then." Bart answered, a little nervous as he gently rubbed his left-hand trouser pocket.

"What are you hiding?" Cass asked simply, not even looking at him especially as her eyes where closed "Been hiding something for month. Troubling you. What is it?"

Bart sighed with a smile, knowing that he was an open book to Cass. "Cass." He asked shuffling his body so Cass was sitting on her own and he pulled something from his pocket. A small velvet box "Cassandra Grayson-Gordon. Iloveyouwithallmyheartadwloarye-"

"Bart. No words." Cassandra said, putting a finger to her boyfriend's lips and smiling "Tell me."

Bart took a deep sigh, nodding. He held the box out and opened the box, revealing a ring with a small diamond on it

 _I love you, will you Marry me?_

Cass saw the ring and felt her heart flutter, seeing her boyfriend propose...she teared up and nodded, hugging him tightly.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, tears moving down her cheeks. And he could understand what she was saying

 _I love you_

* * *

*Time Skip, some city in the USA*

The night was dark, illuminated by the light pollution that blinded people from things above. On a rooftop, there was someone setting up a long tube with a stand.

On another side of the city scape, was a woman, dressed in a business suit and working late. A phone in one hand and a whiskey in the other. She could be seen talking into the phone but no words could be heard

The person was seeing the woman through a scope. Setting up for a kill.

 **BANG!**

One shot, one bullet

Pure efficiency

The woman dead; and no one knew who pulled the trigger

"Target terminated. Returning to base." The shooter spoke into an earpiece, packing up the sniper rifle, stand and any trace that she was there. She was like the night

She soon arrived back at a random looking apartment, taking off her mask and revealing an older Rose. She had cut her hair shorter, her body looking much more scared but also much more muscular

"Well done Rose." an old voice said weakly, a white man wearing an eye patch sitting in a wheelchair with a missing leg and some medical equipment attached to his arms

"Thank you, Father." Rose nodded and looked at the old man, know revealed as Slade.

"You've done. The name. Proud." Slade wheezed respectfully as he looked at her, seeing her grown up and now a full-fledged assassin "I have taught you everything I know. You've exceeded my expectations."

...

"Then I don't need you anymore." she said, suddenly grabbing his head roughly

"R-Rose! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Slade yelled and chocked as he reached up, trying to pry her off him

"Rest, finally, father." Rose said before she roughly twisted her arms

 **SNAP!**

Slade's body went limp, slumping in the wheelchair with his head facing the wrong direction

Rose was silent as she looked forward, her face emotionless as she pushed him from the wheelchair like he was dirt. She picked a helmet off the table and some gear

 _She_ was the Terminator

 _She_ was Deathstroke

She looked at a picture for a moment before she threw it away, leaving the building and the picture behind

The picture showed teenage Rose being hugged and kissed by James, both smiling

The Ravager was dead, along with her heart

* * *

*one year later*

The sun was bright; clouds fluttering in the sky, people were coming to join a momentous occasion. The wedding of Bart Allen and Cassandra Grayson-Gordon.

Cassandra was in the back of the church, looking at herself in the mirror as she was clad in her wedding dress. She looked beautiful, dressed in white, holding a bouquet of flowers ready to throw after she was wed. It was a flowing white dress with it stopping just above her breasts. Going from that cut off point up her neck and down her arms was a semi-see through white material with a shiny look to it. Her face was done up with beautiful make up and atop her head was a veil carefully placed

"Ready to go, Cass?" A kind voice spoke, knocking on the door.

"Yes Mother." she smiled, looking at the older Duela Grayson walk in. She looked a little wrinkled, her hair was cut shorter, but still beautiful, she was wearing a beautiful dress, but as the mother of the bride. She walked forward and hugged her daughter

"Your father would be proud." she commented

Cass smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" Duela asked

"Ready." She nodded, taking her mother's arm and walked down the aisle to the altar.

The 'here comes the bride' tune began to play, Cassandra holding back tears as she looked at her gathered friends and family. Even Susan Wu-San, her birth mother, Lady Shiva, was there. Remembering the past eight years since her father passed away, nearly ten years since she got with Bart. How... Special he made her feel.  
Like she was more than Batwoman  
More than just a weapon  
How he made her feel like a woman

As she walked down the aisle she waited for her husband-to-be to come, having been called on one last mission before he could be married. She knew he'd be here, he had never let her down. He'd never leave her

The priest and the people waited.

And waited.

And waited..

Waited...

"Miss Grayson-Gordon?" The priest spoke nervously, the whole family having waited for nearly a half-hour.

"He will be here." Cassandra said, gripping her flowers tightly. It was probably Thaddeus Thawne, Reverse Flash. Bart was going to rush through the doors any second, sparking with his lightning with his classic cheerful grin and a joke. He would smile, give her a kiss before he was supposed to, apologise and then they would be married. That's what would happen, that's just like Bart, that's exactly what he'd do.

She knew he would.

He never let her down, ever

Any second now..

Any...

Second...

* * *

*elsewhere*

Bart groaned as he fell to the floor in his Flash costume, ripped and torn and bloodied. He was coughing blood, looking at the ground and beaten to a pulp. 'C-Cass. Waiting.' He thought in pain.

"Oh. Poor little. Flash. Not fast enough ARE you?" A condescending voice smirked

'No... I can't fail here... she's waiting for me...' Bart thought as he pulled himself to his feet 'I'm the Flash! The fastest Flash ever! I... can do this! I have to end this! I can stop him, stop all of them, and get home! Cassandra... she is waiting for me! I'm Bart Allen, the Fastest Man Alive! And I have a future waiting for me!' he stood tall, lightning of pure white sparking from his eyes as he glared at his clone "You've never beaten me Thad... I'm... I'm taking you down!" he said, looking at the figure he was facing

It was Thaddeus. All grown up. Dressed in a reverse style of Bart's costume, his green and black design with that maddened look in his eyes. He wore the inverse of the classic Flash suit, an evolved style of his Kid Flash outfit. A yellow upper half with red legs and red lightning bolts. His eyes sparking with white lightning, the fastest Flash in history channeling the Speed Force like never before

"Oh, Bart. I told you. **I'M** the fastest!" He smiled like a madman with black lightning sparking from his eyes

"Is that why you need the Rogue's with you?" Bart mocked, pointing behind the madman dismissively. Behind Thaddeus were five figures

One was an older man in a blue and white parka with black lens goggles and a large silver gun with blue liquid.  
The second was another man with a dark beige jacket, a red belt and a silver gun with red liquid.  
The third was a man wearing bright neon colours and an over the top outfit.  
The fourth was a man wearing a green and yellow lightning themed outfit with a beard and a magic wand.  
And lastly was a man in an orange and green costume, holding a green coloured gun.

"They are just a tool to an end." The Reverse Flash mocked

"You have been a thorn in our sides for _far_ too long Flash." Captain Cold frowned

"And it is time to remove that thorn." HeatWave nodded

"Well. Looks like it's time to put you all in jail." Bart grinned as the white lightning began to surround him, Bart getting ready to run "And it''l be over in a Flash!"

"Trickster! Now!" Thaddeus ordered

"Right!" he nodded and pressed a button on his wrist. Several buildings 'exploded' revealing large devices which began to give off strange signals

Bart moved forward, starting to run... and tripped, falling face first into the dirt as he slowed down  
As the Speed Force left him, draining into the machines

"ATTACK!" Thaddeus roared

And, within seconds...It was a blood bath. Bart's body was ripped apart. Frozen. Burned. Sliced. Electrified. Broken.

All the while...Thadeus Thawn, Reverse Flash looked on, smiling. Laughing. Shaking with euphoria as he saw Bart torn up like a rabbit from a bunch of ravenous wolves.

Bart Allen fell to the floor, bloodied and truley broken.  
His suit ripped apart, his eyes locked on his wedding ring. He had stolen it before he left, wanting to get use to the feeling and being as impatient as always. His eyes stared at it, the light slowly fading from them. All he could see was the ring... and _he_ \- face smiling at him

"I'm sorry... Cassandra..." he whispered before his life left his eyes

Bart Allen, The Flash, was dead

In the church Cassandra suddenly gasped and lost her grip, her bouquet of flowers dropping to the floor as she felt her heart break

* * *

*the next day*

We find ourselves in Gotham, a black-haired woman sits alone in a room, nursing a cup of luke-warm coffee that she had been staring at for the last hour and a half. The singe of the boiling liquid died down and left her hands numb to warmth...She felt like she was alone...No. She WAS alone.

The man she wanted to marry had died before they could say their vows. Before the altar...before he could see her in her dress. On her left ring finger was a small golden ring with a tiny diamond. Her last memento of him. The people who killed him got away, had escaped justice and broke her heart.

She was cold, alone

Those monsters... those monsters killed her family, ripped her life from her... and they wont be rightfully punished

 _"A real shame."_ A voice spoke from behind the woman, speaking in a mechanically distorted voice. _"I heard it was a great affair."_

Cassandra moved quickly, throwing her cup at at the figure as she broke the leg off a chair to use as a weapon as she turned around and looked at the figure

The figure stood there, not moving a muscle, hands in the air and with cold coffee dripping down him.

He didn't scream. Didn't flinch. Wearing a black reinforced jacket, military-grade black armoured trousers, and a dark brown open jacket.

Cassandra glared at the figure, reading his body language...and was surprised, he wasn't going to attack. Not even going to defend himself. he just stood there, near-defenceless and wanted to talk.

 _"Waste of coffee in my opinion."_ The man spoke calmly.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at his face but his face was covered, by a bright. Red. Helmet.

 _"A friend. Someone like you. Someone who's lost people."_ The person answered calmly _"Mind if I sit?"_

She gritted her teeth, but nodded

 _"Isn't it unfair that everyone you love keeps dying, keeps being taken away from you, and the evil gets to live?"_ The red helmeted man asked _"You are the second, or third, deadliest woman alive. But what good is the 'no kill rule' when all it does is allow these sickos free? These guys are murderers. Killers. They took away what you loved most and they get to laugh about it. At worst they get locked up again, and they break out in less than a month. And they will do this again to so many others. So many people will loose their Dick Grayson's, their Bart Allen's. Come now Cassie, you know better than that. I can help you."_

"... Who are you...?" Cassandra asked as she cried

 _"Some call me Red Hood."_ The figure said, reaching for his mask _"But you know_ me as..."

Cassandra gasped as she dropped her weapon, staring at his face "It can't be..."

"Hey Cassie. Been a while." a 24 year old, and alive, Jason Todd smirked at her

* * *

*time skip, eleven months later*

We find ourselves in a snowy mountain, where a dojo sat and coated in the powder.

You could see a figure clad in black walk into the large building. The freezing cold biting into the woman, but she didn't care. Pushing the doors shut as she walked inside. Seeing large braziers, alight with fire and five feet in diameter, banners depicting a figure leaving woven streams of red. The woman walked deeper into the building, seeing Lady Shiva meditating in front of a fire.

Shiva wearing the costume she donned during her temporary hero run, dubbed the Jade Canary

"You've finally come." Lady Shiva spoke calmly as she waited in her meditative state. She didn't open her eyes, the lights shinning across her body. Shiva was wearing skintight black leather trousers that covered all of her knees, a green top with some golden pictures and symbols on it, alongside a green leather jacket, wearing no shoes and a sash around her waist "Are you sure you are ready for this?" Shiva asked the figure "There is no going back if you do."

The black-clad figure nodded and got ready and into a position. Whoever this was, was ready to kill.

"Very well." Sandra Wu-Son said as she finally stood up "I was hoping dressing like this and speaking would convinced you to stop. This isn't your way, that symbol is a promise. Isn't that right, daughter?"

The figure removed her face covering and revealed Cassandra Cain. "I've lost... **everything**. I'm not **wearing** the symbol." She said as her voice was almost lifeless "What point is that symbol if it doesn't **work**. I was a coward for not taking after you as a child. He would still be alive if I hadn't been so **pathetic**."

"Such are the choices in life." Shiva answered, saddened to hear her daughter's voice so monotone.

"I wish you would stop... But either way this ends, my sins will finally be balanced. Either you kill me, take the mantel of Lady Shiva, and continue this path of death and destruction. Or I kill you, and by killing my daughter I shall finally accept the dishonour of finally ending my own life. Holding you how I wish I had, a regret I hold as I look back at my pathetic life. Now prepare yourself Cassandra. You shall not be fighting Lady Shiva. I am Sandra Wo-Son, the Jade Canary. And I still hold hope that you change your mind before I must take your life."

"We shall see, mother." Cassandra said as she removed her cloak. Cassandra was wearing a full black costume, padded armour, reinforced shoes and guards. It was overall very plane and... bland. Like she had discarded her old identity "Begin." She spoke as she ran at her, aiming to kill her.

Sandra frowned as she prepared herself, knowing either way this battle would be her end. But she did know one thing, these final moments with her daughter?

They would be glorious

* * *

*two months Later*

A green and purple figure was zooming around the city, running away from something. The figure running through the city was in a terrible sweat, running as fast as he could...but was caught by sights of a hooded figure, always in his periphery. He was being hunted.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Suddenly he gasped as he fell to the floor, his body in agony as his knees where blasted out

His legs were shot out, by a powerful rifle.

His left leg blasted off to the left under a car; while his right leg split into the sewer drain.

The man screamed as he was rendered legless, only his calves remained, his kneecaps and quads were gone. He crashed and tumbled into the floor, terrified and bleeding out.

The sound of heels clicking filled the dark streets, a foreboding feeling filling the legless man

Thaddeus Thawn held his bleeding stumps, trying to crawl away

He was whimpering, bleeding from his mouth, screaming to be left alone in his mind. His fingers bleeding as he crawled inch by inch.

 **STAB!**

Thaddeus screamed as a knife dug into his hand and missed his bones, pinning him into the tarmac. He was begging to get out of there, but he wasn't strong enough to pull the dagger nor was he focused enough to phase through it. He was sobbing, he was BEGGING. PLEADING to live.

 **Click.**  
 **Click.**  
 **Click.**

 **Thud**

Suddenly something landed next to him.

The Reverse Flash didn't want to look. He... He didn't.  
But he did

He saw the decapitated head of Captain Cold lying next to him, blood dripping from the heads lifeless eyes and mouth

 **Thud**

Another head  
Heatwave. Still fresh from a kill.

 **Thud**

Another head.  
Weather Wizard. His wand shoved into his ear, penetrating through to the other side.

 **Thud**  
 **Thud**

Two more heads.  
Trickster. His head shoved into a Jack-In-The-Box  
Mirror Master. His head cut in two by a shard of glass

 **Click.**  
 **Click.**  
 **Click.**

"No... No... No..." he whispered

 **Click.**  
 **Click.**  
 **Click.**

"Hello." A seductive female voice purred as a pair of black heels entered his peripheral vision

Thaddeus looked up and saw who had been tormenting him all this time... who had murdered The Rogues. "Let me live. PLEASE!" He begged, like a junkie begging for his fix... and he was.

"Now. Why would I kill you?" the seductive woman's voice purred as Asian fingers grabbed her targets jaw and forced Thaddeus to look up at her.  
Revealing the woman

It was Cass. All grown up. Her eyes turned black as sin as she glared into the soul of Thaddeus Thawn. And her outfit was a strange mix of sensual, practical and casual. She was dressed similarly to her mother, Lady Shiva. A red leotard, black leggings, black combat boots and all with her fingernails and lips were painted black

"I-I-I..." Thaddeus stuttered as she ripped his mask off, revealing the face of a blonde Bart Allen

"Tell me. Why would I kill you?" Cassandra asked, running her fingers over his chest sensually

"I-I don't-! Who ARE you?" He panicked, begging and weeping

"Don't you recognize me?" she asked, rubbing his chin "You are genetically identical to him... aren't you? Of Bart Allen? My fiance... who you murdered?"

Thaddeus' eyes shrunk back into his head. THIS was his origin's fiance? This psychopathic murderess?... Yeah he recognised her. Batwoman. He'd fought her before, used her against Bart, flirted with her, tried to convince her to leave Bart for him, tried to kill her

What had happened to her?

"Well? You're genetically identical, aren't you?" she repeated, her black lips close to his bleeding ones

"Y-Yeah. I am." He nodded, fighting through pain

"So having a child... With you... Would be like I had one with Bart? Correct?" she asked, their lips almost touching

"S-Sure. Why not?" He smiled with bloody teeth, loosing consciousness... Only he couldn't pass out... Why couldn't he pass out?!

"No." she frowned, her hand holding his collarbone "These nerves keep you awake. I am not finished with you."

"That... That simple?" he flinched

"Yes." she nodded and kissed up him deeply

Thaddeus gasped in shock and smiled, enjoying the feeling... And then screaming in pain!

Cassandra pulled back, spitting Thaddeus' tongue into a plastic bag "There. Now Bart and I shall finally have our child." she looked up at him, blood dripping from her black lips as she glared at him "You are a monster... Why? Why must a monster like you get to live? When people like Bart die."

Thaddeus began to choke on his own blood, trying to respond, beg for the Speed Force, or whatever was trying to keep him alive...ALIVE. 'Don't-don't want to die! Don't want to die!' He begged, but he was.

"Do you feel it? That's what BART felt." Cassandra hissed "How he felt when you TORTURED him. KILLED him!"

Thaddeus tried to reach for her with his good hand...but no. He couldn't lift it. He had lost too much blood.

His eyes sparked their last as the life faded from his mortal coil.

All Thaddeus could see was Cassandra walk towards him. And the press of her boot on his head

 **C-Cra-CRACK!**

 **SPLAT!**

Thaddeus Thawne. Was dead.

Left in a bloody pile of fear and blood. Brought on by his own deranged mind.

No escape for him. No escape for his soul. From the afterlife or Speed Force.

 _"You had your fun?"_ Red Hood asked, leaning against a wall _"I didn't think I'd see Lady Shiva play with her food so much."_

"He deserved it. Every. Single. Second. Kill someone you want vengeance on? Dies once. Cut him off from his drug, kill his accomplices, drive him mad from fear? He dies second, by second, by second." Cass answered. "And for speedsters...Seconds are an eternity."

 _"Hmmm... You're harsher than your mother, rest her soul."_ Red Hood joked

Cass just walked off, going to make hers and Bart's baby. Finally, she would become a mother. Like her mother before her

 _"Hey, wait up partner."_ Red Hood called and chased after her _"Remember, we have work to do."_

"Of course." the second Lady Shiva said darkly

* * *

*elsewhere*

"It's okay Terry. Its okay." Duela Grayson whispered as she ran, discarding that name in fear

The chikd in her arms was crying, terrified about what was going on. The five year old was crying his eyes out. But they had to run, they had to hide. Her daughter, her precious Cassie... She'd gone crazy! They had to run... Hide from their own family!

Cass had sent her a video...  
Where she killed Lady Shiva

She had to get away, keep her head down. Why didn't she leave?

She had to escape, make a new life.

She had to save her son

* * *

*five years later*

We arrive back at Jump City, the dystopia that it currently is.

But we arrive at a school, an unusual location where the main logo is an 'H' in a honeycomb. Right were Titans Tower once stood

A dystopia you may ask?... we aren't going to that yet.

We go into this H shaped tower where hordes of teens were walking around like it was a school

All of them wearing black and yellow coloured bodysuits with fitted gloves and boots, talking among themselves as they went about their day.

We head upstairs, to the office of the two headmistresses. Here we see two mature women, one wearing dark purple robes with pink hair that was fading to purple. This was the girl formally known as Jinx, now known as Tala. She was one of the two headmistresses of the Hero Institute of Virtue and Ethics

The other Headmistress was Karen Bleecher, now known as Queen Bee. She was dressed in a black and yellow costume, much like her older one, but more reinforced than before.

"Another year, Karen." Tala spoke to her friend.

"Yes, Tala." the dark skinned woman nodded to her lover, her regal outfit fluttering around her as she stood at the open window "And we already have a problem."

"Don't we always? What is it this time?" Tala frowned as she crossed her long sensual leg under her sexy dark purple dress robes

"A stupid child who will not listen to our rules." Queen Bee stated darkly "A teacher is already bringing him here."

Tala sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. "Which student is it this time?"

"Ms Jessica Quick."

"Oh no...Not again." Tala sighed. "Very well, we'll have to have a talk with her AGAIN."

The door suddenly opened and a teenage girl walked in "Fine, I'm here." The girl grumbled as she was seen by the two Headmistresses. Jesse was a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes, wearing the HIVE uniform and a bit of a bad attitude.

"Ms Quick. You have been causing many problems with the school." Queen Bee frowned "Ruining our peace."

"What's the big deal? The city's not in any danger; PLUS, I'm bored. Not much call for a speedster." She responded

"Ms Quick. Order is kept via peace and uniformity." Tala frowned as her eyes began to glow

"Great job YOU-Oof!" Jesse muttered before she was put into a chair by Tala's magic.

Queen Bee walked towards Jesse, closing the window. And suddenly the room began to be filled with an invisible pollen/pheromone which quickly assaulted Jesse  
"Ms Quick. Individuality is dangerous." the Queen Bee frowned

"I... guess..." Jesse muttered as her eyes fogged over

Tala waved her hands, magic flowing into Jesse's head as she muttered magic words under her breath

"You want to please your queen, don't you?" Queen Bee purred

"Yes... Yes Queen Bee..." she whispered

"Then you must be a good drone. All individuality. All of your bad attitude and naughty thoughts are to be gone." Queen Bee spoke "Being a good drone makes your queen happy. All things should be like this, for the perfect evil world."

"Yes... good drone..." Jesse mumbled as all light and passion left her eyes "I am a good drone. I am like ever other drone. All drones are the same. All good drones make the queen happy. The queen's happiness is all that matters."

"Good girl. Now return to class." Queen Bee nodded, kissing the student on the lips

"Yes my queen." she nodded and left

"Oh, it's always sexy to see you work Darling." Tala smiled

"Well we can't keep the world safe if peoples individuality causes death and destruction." Queen Bee smiled "Now, give me a kiss."

The two women kissed each other deeply, standing proudly atop the Hero Institute of Virtue and Ethics  
HIVE reborn for 'justice'

* * *

*Some when, deep in space*

Space.

Normally the final frontier.

And for one man, it was.

Alone in the dark, alone in his ship

The man inside was muttering to himself, trying to hear any echo and pretend it was a person. He was talking to himself, taking up two... Maybe three different side of a conversation

 _'Yeah, I've been fine, Cyberian. It's just been a little quiet_.' Voice 1 muttered gently

"I know, but its space. It's not meant to be quiet." Cyberian muttered back

 _'I thought we weren't alone in the universe.'_ Voice 2 responded

 _'Apparently we are boring and no one is interested in us.'_ Voice 1 said

 _'Or maybe they don't trust robots?'_ Voice 2 followed up

"R-Robot?" Cyberian flinched, almost glitching as he spoke. Cyberian sat alone. Against the wall of a large empty space ship "Am-Am I...a 'robot'?" He asked, the echo reverberated through the empty corridors "Who-Who am I again?" he whispered, wires suddenly emerging from the ship and wrapping around him. He was slowly pulled into the ship, merging with it

The wires wrapped around him, the metal being pulled against his body bit by bit

On the outside, the ship began to change...and begin to reach out and grabbed any metal in close proximity.

The last thought the metal man had before his mind faded away was...

"I want to go home..."

* * *

*six years later*

It was late at night in Neo Bludhaven

A woman was power walking back home, carrying a bag full of shopping. She quickly rushed into a house, seeing the rain falling outside

It took about thirty seconds, but it was drenching her to the bone. "C'mon, c'mon!" She fiddled about with her keys before she unlocked her door and got inside.

The house was kind of small. A kitchen, living room with a smallish table and 14 inch TV in different corners. Everything was cramped as there were lofty steps going to a single bedroom and a bathroom. The 'couch', if you could even call it that, was a makeshift bed.

"Terry? Hello?" she called

"M-Mum?" A young voice called down from the bedroom, poking their head from the banister. A black haired eleven year old kid with slightly tanner skin and blue eyes. The young boy carefully came down the steps and hugged his mother's leg tightly.

"Terry? What's wrong?" she asked

"I-I was worried." Terry answered his face in her leg.

"I heard guns outside."

"Oh." she frowned and hugged him "I'm sorry Terry."

"It's okay." he mumbled "Don't leave like Cassie did, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." she nodded

* * *

*on Tameran*

We arrive on the alien planet, home of Queens Kori and Kom Tennyson, where they sit on their thrones and look after their people. The two where older, wiser. Wearing regal Tameranian garb

"I'm going to check on Summer and the others." Kori spoke to Kom.

"Okay, thought they might find it a bit invasive." Kom answered

"I am just visiting a friend." Kori commented as two fifteen year olds flew by and argued

No, YOU!" One of the fifteen year olds shouted

"No, you!" the other snapped

"Will you two stop!" a third added, chasing after them

"Beatriz, Alya and Alexia Tnis'n!" Kori snapped "You three shall stop this right now!" The three figures frowned and flew over, landing before the queens.

One was a tanned skinned girl, halfway between the pink tone of James and the orange tone of the And'r sisters. She had green hair that was very puffy, reaching half way down her back. Her eyes where also a bright neon green. She wore a tight green tube top and tight green pants, alongside a set of black boots and some green wrist bands. She was also rather busty, taking after her mother Kom. She had been the one at the front of the trio

The second was a fairly buff teen man. His skin was rather pale, his hair being a dark blue similar to James'. He wore a black sleeveless jumpsuit with some white lines and accents around the chest. He had bright yellow eyes alongside some silver wrist bands. He had been the one chasing the tanned one

And finally the third was a girl with grey-ish skin and bright blue hair, her eyes a bright yellow. She wore an identical outfit to the guy's, although her suit had gold accents and wrist bands. She was rather 'under developed' compared to the tanned girl. She was the one at the back of the pack

"Mother, Beatriz set my room on fire!" the buff teen complained

"Because you sound blasted me, Alexia!" the now named Beatriz snapped back as green flames flickered from her eyes

"I just wanted them to stop." the third one, obviously the one named Alya, sighed as some blue lightning sparked in her eyes

"Children." Kori frowned "Your father would be disappointed in if he was still around."

"But he's not, mother." Alexia frowned

"... We know." Kom frowned "But he was a great hero, so you should try to show him some respect. And you three are royalty, you should be acting with respect."

"Sorry." The three sighed

In the corner of the room was Terra. She was wearing a yellow royal dress and smiling sadly, watching her lovers work.  
She just wished that James was here

* * *

*in some temporal plane, alternate dimension*

We arrive in a strange location, a temple in a far off place. Secluded in a room with a mountain of books, arcane circles and symbols, was a figure, wearing a dark blue and black cloak that covered their figure. The books were floating around with magic, reading and flitting between 100,000 words a second, spells creating swirling vortexes around the figure, flickering the cloak up gently.

 **THUMP!**

A book fell. Then another. Then five. Then ten. Then thousands of books, dropping like rain as the arcane circles and spells surrounded the now rising figure.

The inky blackness of the cloak was melting away, like the sins of a person were being washed into purity. Leaving a pure white cloak.

The figure turned, floating in the air, looking older but mature, wearing her gold and ruby belt, her skin was a shiny gold seemingly made of light. Her 'hair' and 'forehead gem' made out of the same material as her 'skin'. And from glimpse's under her now white cloak, she wore nothing else.  
Her body was all solid gold, made out of light

She was formally known as Rachel Roth, formally known as Raven.

She had ascended.

No longer a mortal. No longer bound by the constraints of human limits or her demonic influence.

She was a god.

A god of light and peace, of order.

Her solid gold eyes glowed, looking through the universe and what had happened since she left

War. Destruction. Suffering.

Thousands of lives lost.

Worlds collapsing and enthralled to murderers.

And then there is what happened to those she saw as friends and family...

The world was wrong.

'I must fix this. To make sure this world **never** happens.' She thought to herself, levitating in the temple and closed her eyes. 'I must find...where it started to break.'


	45. BTI Part 2 Into The Future

**Iron Mario** : Yeah, we felt like it was needed.

 **IMBADATNAMES:** Yes, that is how genetics works.  
And I have **NO IDEA** what you are fucking talking about with the second review

 **Zanotronxl:** Because Codon Stream

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Including **this** chapter? It is seven chapters.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : It's in our Magic Dragon Castle; with Rick's Portal Gun, Doc's Delorean and a crap tonne of Kamen Rider stuff.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Thanks very much, it's about 15 parts. *laughs maliciously* I'm kidding. It's like 7.

 **Recap man:** Yes, that's the long and short of it.

 **God of the Challenge** : Kinda, yeah.

 **61394:** Alan Moore's the guy who wrote Watchmen. Just wait and see what happens.

 **IMBADATNAMES:** Professor Paradox is 'Sir Not Appearing In This Film'...Cookies if you get the reference. Look, superhero conceptions aren't so cut and dry. The multiverse and Hyper Time have to be taken into consideration. Also, fuck DC's Dark Multiverse. BWL is a broken Gary Stu bastard who should be killed off! ...Sorry for the rant. It's just the dumb rule of 'Batman Always Wins', fuck that noise.

 **Iron Mario** : Sorry about this being our...I think our first recap chapter, but it was needed for context.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And here we go with the newest chapter!

I hope you all enjoy it big time!

Also, next week's update... won't happen, instead be uploaded on Christmas Day. Okay?

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 45  
Beyond Tomorrow Imperative Part 2 Into The Future** **  
**

* * *

It was another day in Jump City, The Titans were on patrol after breakfast. Things seemed pretty quiet, to be fair. Like...there was no crime in the city AT ALL. It was pretty unnerving.

The large team were approaching the tower, returning home after three hours of pointless patrolling with no crime to deal with. They were all tense, feeling like something **big** was coming… and they all saw the BatJet arriving

"He's back!" Kori smiled as she saw him as Dick Grayson walked down from the ship in his full Batman gear

"Hey, guys. It's been a while." Dick waved as he saw them. He removed his beak like helmet/cowl, revealing his normal face with the classic Nighting domino mask

"Did you miss us?" Duela cheered as she ran down the ramp and wearing her Titan costume. She took a cheerful stance, her Harleyquinn costume all clean and fixed

"Hi!" Cassandra smiled as she ran out

 **ZOOM!**

"Cass!" Bart smiled as he ran at them and hugged his girlfriend tightly

"Hmm." Cass sighed happily as she held him close

"You saw her yesterday." Aqualad commented

"Shh." Rose shushed him, nudging him gently "Let them enjoy it."

"So, you're back?" James asked Dick "Because to tell you the truth, not a fan of this whole leader thing."

"We're back. Batman's wounds are much better and he's getting help." Dick nodded "He should be back in action in two weeks. And he believes Gotham can go without Batman for that long, with all the heroes he's gathered there."

"We could make a third team of Titans in that city." Rachel joked "Titans Gotham."

"Don't give him ideas. He might take you up on it." Duela joked "Bruce is keeping an eye on about, like, six different tiny hero teams in Gotham."

The group began to walk towards the tower... And suddenly several members of the large team just... Just...

Disappeared

* * *

*? ? ?*

 **WHOOM!**

" **Whoa**! What the hell just happened?" The group asked in shock.

The group consisted of James, Dick and Gar for starters, the three being the first to appear and see the dark streets of Jump City "What just happened? Where are we?" Garfield asked in confusion

"Gotham? No, that's impossible. We just-!" Dick panicked, looking around.

"Guys!" James called out in worry. He span around, looking at the others "I'm fine." James nodded

"I'm alright...What got us?" Rose asked as she helped Karen up.

"I don't know... we just…. 'Popped'." Karen answered

"And just us." Garth nodded, the Atlantian pulling himself to his feet

"Where are we?" Dick asked

"It... It looks like Jump City." James answered

"And it's REALLY run down." Gar added

"Guys... I think something big happened." Tara said as she picked up a newspaper

"What do you-? Oh, my god." Victor asked before he gasped seeing the newspaper. More specifically the date.

It was twenty years in the future, Jump City was going under:  
 _New renovations from recent attacks_

The group looked in shock as they didn't know WHAT had happened in these past 20 years.  
20! YEARS!

….. HOW?!

"Twenty... Years? How?" Terra asked

"We live in a world where superheroes and aliens exist. I think this is time travel." Rose answered

"Yeah. But HOW did we time travel?" James frowned "Someone took us here. Pulled us from our time."

...

"Guys." Karen blinked "Sorry but... Look at Titans Tower."

"What's wrong with-?" Dick asked and then his jaw dropped "No."

"...What the hell happened to our home?!" Garth shouted in Atlantean.

Standing there was a massive yellow H shaped tower styled after a honeycomb

"HIVE? Here? But...That's impossible." Victor gasped in shock, looking at the building "We... We took them down!"

"This has to be a nightmare. Some sorta mind-fuckery or something!" Garfield answered. "Right? HIVE **can't** be back!"

"And they took our tower!" Dick snarled

"That's it! I'm going to carve up those **monsters**!" Rose snarled as her mind flashed through… everything Brother Blood did to her mind and the mess it has left her in ever since them, how she didn't even know who she was and what was real about her past anymore because of that fucker. She reached back, grabbing her sword and stomped towards the tower only for James to grab her by the back of her chain mail outfit "Let me go!" Rose snarled, as she spun to get out "Let me go James! I am going to kill him!"

"Rose, calm down. We don't know everything that's going on and we shouldn't go in guns blazing. We need to figure out what's going on first." James answered, trying to calm her

"How about we visit the Justice League? Maybe they can help?" Gar suggested

"Are THEY around? I mean... If this is twenty years ahead, what if they're off-world or something?" Garth asked

"It's the best choice we have to find out what's been going on." James said "If we are lucky we might bump into ourselves."

"Yeah...that's-My club!" Garfield smiled, snapping his fingers in realisation. "If I'm still around, my club might still be here! We can go there so we can contact them!"

"Good id-" Dick nodded

 **VROO!  
VROO!  
VROO!**

 **"YOU ARE BREAKING CURFEW!"** several drones suddenly said as they descended

"GAH! What the heck's that?" Karen shouted in shock.

 **"YOU ARE BREAKING CURFEW!"** The drones repeated **"THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!"**

"RUN!" Dick shouted as they ran off.

 **BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!**

"GUNS?! THEY HAVE GUNS?!" Garfield shouted as he turned into an eagle

Karen shrunk as she began to fly, zooming as fast as she could "Just run! Fly!"

James transformed into Quad-Smack and grabbed his friends, as many as he could and ran with them 'My body should protect them.' He thought

"Energy guns, too!" Terra added

"You KNOW I can fly right?" Garfield asked before turning into a bird and flew with Karen.

"Sorry, instinct reaction!" James responded

"Technus!" Victor called out, shooting small lasers at the drones to stop them firing at them.

 **"Meta Human activity detected!"** the drones said as they suddenly changed tactics **"Adapting Strategy!"**

"Err, what're they doing?" Garth asked

"SQUARK!" Garfield screamed as the drones began a new formation and began to give off sonic waves. The group fell to the ground in pain, their ears almost bleeding as they were getting attacked by the soundwaves.

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!**

"What the fuck?!" Karen yelled, unable to control her powers. She began to shift between her small size to her regular size.

"Bad... Idea... You stupid robots!" Terra hissed in pain as her powers went out of control. As Terra's powers were getting disrupted, spikes of earth shot up and impaled the drones, even causing cracks in the ground to split the roads in half. The sound soon ended, everyone taking a deep breath "S-Sorry." Terra panted nervously.

"Not your fault." Garfield answered

"I think you may have saved us." James added

"We should leave. Before they come back." Karen rubbed her ears.

"WHAT?" Garfield shouted, his ears still ringing from the sonic noise.

* * *

*time skip*

The group were currently still outside; since there was a 'curfew' on, they couldn't walk around easily. But they were getting closer to Garfield's club.

"I don't know about this, Garfield." Garth spoke worriedly

"Guys, it's fine. If it's me then I'll be cool about...it?" Garfield answered as they approached and saw...a laundrette? "What happened to The Jungle?"

"What the hell?!" The others yelled put

Garfield went to his knees and began to weep. "No-ho-ho...The Jungle!"

Victor sighed and patted his friend's back

"It has been twenty years." James frowned, flinching at that number. Damn, he'd be in his mid-forties right now. He might be a grandfather, or be seeing his kids get married

'So The Tower's gone, The Jungle isn't here.' Dick began to ponder. "Where else could we go? Any hangouts still around?"

"...Jerry's Pizza might still be open." Victor answered

"That place will NEVER die; will it?" Karen agreed

"The curfew." James reminded

"Gotham?" Dic suggested

"Without transport?" Victor answered

"I can turn into Blurr and transport everyone out." James suggested "Or go TechGenisis and morph a car into a small ship?"

"...'TechGenesis'?" Dick asked "Which one's that?"

"Show him, dude." Victor nodded and let James transform, turning into a black goop-looking alien with yellow circuitry; quickly merging with a van that was parked and began to change it.

"Oh, that one." Dick nodded

"All aboard, mind your hands and feet and please keep our seatbelts fastened at all times." James quipped as he opened the doors for them.

"Just don't do anything naughty, this is serious." Rose joked and got into the car, taking a seat

"Have I EVER done something like this without permission?" James responded, an 'eye' looking at her.

"Eyes on the road, please." Garth answered

"Come on, man." Victor sighed and helped Garfield up

"Okay. Okay." He nodded sadly  
The group raced through the sky, looking down at the US as they flew  
"What happened to our city?" Garfield sighed heavily.

"I'm sure Bruce or Tim will explain." Dick answered

"Tim? You think he's Batman in the future?" Rose asked

"I think so, he's definitely a fine detective." Dick nodded as they flew over Gotham... and saw high tech and neon it looked

"...Did I take a wrong turn at Albuquerque or something? This looks like a Vegas Strip." James blinked in confusion.

"It's Gotham alright, the sat-nav's got the right co-ordinates." Rose answered, looking at a screen.

"Okay. Looking for a space to land." James answered. "Hang on."

"The nav says it's called 'Neo Gotham'." Karen read

"' _Neo_ Gotham'?" Garth asked

"That's what it says." Karen answered

 **THUD!**

"Sorry about the bumpy landing." James apologised as he landed and opened the doors. The group got out of the car, seeing Wayne Manor... and how it was old and run down

"No, no, no, no! No, BRUCE!" Dick gasped as he saw his old home in disrepair. He ran inside, kicking the door open. Inside was hollow. Desolate and dilapidated. The furniture was gone, the fine art; everything.  
"BRUCE? HARLEY? ALFRED!" Dick screamed their names. "TIM? DAMIEN?"

"I'm detecting an air current." Victor said, his fingers against his temple

"Someone's here. The Cave!" Dick ran over and pulled open the grandfather clock to the secret passage... and the grandfather clock basically turned to dust, turning into nothing as he touched the clock "No. No, no! Come on!" He frowned as he saw the disrepair to the place and ran down the steps.

"WHO'S THERE?!" a male voice yelled up from the depth of the cave

The group went on guard as Dick ran down the steps, running as fast as he could. "Bruce?" and had to dodge a batatarang thrown at him

Standing before them was a man who did look a lot like Bruce, only he was around there age. Early to mid twenties. And his hair had a few blonde strands in it

"Who are-?" The man glared before his foul glare turned to shock.

"D-Damien?" Dick asked in shock

"No. No, it-this is impossible." The man looked in shock and fear, like he had seen a ghost.

"Wait... Damian? Really? How can you tell?" James asked in shock

"James. Victor? I-I! No. No you-You're not real! You're not real!" Damien shouted and grabbed his head, leaping at the group with Batarangs like knives.

Dick's eyes widened as his instincts got to work. His Batsuit activated, a set of Batarang's emerging from his wrists which he quickly got to work and started countering every one of Damian's strikes

The others tried to stay back and away from this, if this WAS Damien; what happened to him? What caused this?

Dick and Damien clashes their batarangs at each other, Damien seemed to have the height advantage, but Dick had the experience and the two soon stopped

"It. It **is** you." Damien panted as he stopped, realising who it really was. His older brother... returned... And he suddenly pulled Dick into a hug "How are you alive?"

"I. Damien, What do you mean?" Dick asked in shock

"Dick, you're dead." Damien answered with a heavy heart

 **Smash**

You could actually hear the sound of the collected broken hearts of the Titans. "I'm. Dead?" Dick asked in heartbreak.

"How? I mean-." James asked

"I was...too young to remember." Damien answered, not letting go of him "You. James. And Garfield. You all died... Against Trigon. I don't remember you, besides pictures."

The three pointed to themselves and looked at Damien.

"W-What happened... **here**?" Dick asked sadly

"Five years ago Tim and I... We failed. The Joker... He destroyed Gotham." Damian frowned "He forced me to run, locking me in the Batmobile, while he tried to stop the bomb... And Gotham was no more."

Each of the group looked in shock, terrified of the events that had come to pass. "And? And the others? What about them?" Victor asked nervously

"... What do you mean by others?" Damian asked

"Bruce, Harley...your family. US. What happened?" Victor clarified

"And what happened to Jump?" Garfield added

"Jump's been that way for about ten years." Damian explained as he closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks "Dad... And mum... Oracle... Ivy... Everyone in Gotham was killed in the blast. It was the Jokers last joke... And it was all my fault. He tricked me into starting the timer... Since then, Gotham has been heroless once the city was rebuilt."

"Damien, Damien, it's okay." Dick rubbed his back nervously, thinking of only the young child he knew of. The small kid who he held feed and change and put to bed.

"Could...could we change it?" Garth asked hopefully. "If we go back, we can stop whatever happens from happening."

"Wait... Go back?" Damian asked

"Believe it or not, WE are from the past." James answered. "We were brought here from something and... here we are."

"20 years in the past." Rose nodded

...

"DEATHSTROKE?!" Damian yelled, pushing Dick behind him

"What?!" Rose asked in shock. "Me?" while everyone looked in shock "No, no way. NEVER! ...How?" Rose defended that she would never become her father...and then curiosity got the better of her.

"Damian! Damian! Calm down!" Dick yelled

"How did SHE get in?" Damien panted in fear.

"I think... after James-." Karen began to connect the dots.

"I went... bad?" Rose almost lost her feet "After... Everything I did?"

"Yes. After they died...you became a killer. A murderer." Damien nodded. "Gone for years, but...came back in a big way."

"Oh god! No!" she cried in horror, dropping to her knees

"Cass. Duela. What about them? The team?" Dick and Victor asked

...

"You don't want to know." Damian frowned "... Why... Are you here?"

"We don't know. Like we said, we were just...brought here." James answered while Dick's colour faded because of that answer

"I mean why come to Gotham... Come here?" Damian asked

"Because we need to speak to the Justice League." Garth explained

...

"... I can use the Watchtower teleporter to get you there." Damian said, walking towards the old warn out BatComputer

"Why don't you come with us? We could use Batman's help." Terra offered

...

"I'm... Not Batman." Damian frowned, pressing a button on the control next to him

 **BOOM!**

A large portal made of gold and white light appeared with a loud burst of noise, the group watching as the gate opened before them

"Thank you, Damien." Dick answered, hugging his brother.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Damian mumbled

Dick nodded and let go. "We'll be back, promise." before the group walked through the portal. One by one, they entered going to the Watchtower...with Dick entering last, looking back at his little brother with a sad gaze.

Up in space, the group appeared, seeing the technological marvel that was the Watchtower and how much it had changed. How it have evolved and improved

"... It's almost like Plumbers HQ in my world." James commented

"Guess we're catching up." Vic joked

 **BWOOP!  
BWOOP!  
BWOOP!  
BWOOP!  
BWOOP!  
BWOOP!  
BWOOP!  
BWOOP!  
BWOOP!**

The alarm system was blaring, grabbing their attention.

"What's happening?" Garth gasped

"Alarm system! Hang on." Victor answered, going to a computer to stop it... "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY?! WHY CAN'T I HACK IN?!"

"Cause intruders can't access it!" A dominating voice glared and attacked with laser blasts.

"Look out!" James called as he turned into an alien made of black diamonds and stood forwards, blocking the attack

"How did you get those jewels?" The voice asked, phasing through and punched them.

"Get them? I'm made of them." James frowned as he stood there in his alien form

The figure gasped and stopped. "You. I-I know your voice." And appeared before them was a woman. The figure that was revealed was a white skinned woman wearing an interesting outfit. It was a blue and red X-motif clothing that covered her chest and waist.

"Wait...Megan?" James gasped as he saw her.

"James..." The figure whispered

"No way, I don't believe it." Garth gasped

"You're still here?" Rose asked

"Death-! No...No, you're not her. Are you?" Megan asked as she looked at them, using her powers to read their minds, she flew over and stopped the alarms "You're younger... from the same time everyone else is from."

"Yes. That's right." James nodded.

"Did you just read our minds?" Garfield asked, grabbing his head.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Megan nodded. "It was the quickest way to get to the truth." As she finished, several people running around the corner

"Ms Martian! What's going on? Who's appeared?" Several members of the new Justice League appeared

"Argent?!" James gasped, the group looking at the new League

"James?" Argent gasped as she stood out. Argent was older, wearing a black leotard, her body much more mature. A beauty that could rival Black Canary. And as she saw him tears instantly started to well up in her eyes. And as she saw him tears instantly started to well up in her eyes

"No way-" He gasped as she hugged him tightly and wept.

"You're just like I remember you..." she cried as she held him close

"Wow." Karen blinked as the others looked at the rest of the league

Firestorm, Hawk and Dove, to start of with.  
Alongside a blonde wearing a red corset and blue pants with stars on them, looking like Wonder Woman  
A near identical man to Superman, although the yellow of the shield was black  
A younger white man wearing a Green Lantern uniform  
And a young woman dressed in a red version of Green Arrow's outfit with red fishnet stockings instead of pants, her hair covered by a yellow hood

"Uncle Dick? Is-Is that you?" The young woman in the red Green Arrow costume.

...

"No way... Lian?" Dick blinked

"Lian, Argent, you know these people?" The near-identical Superman asked in confusion.

"Conner, this is Jay 10 and Nightwing." Lian explained

"Nice to meet you, Conner." James spoke seeing him.

"But. D-Didn't you-?" The young Green Lantern asked

"Trigon, yeah. We know." Garfield answered

"Garth of Atlantis? This is surprising." the Wonder Woman commented

"Yes, I am Garth or Atlantis...Why is this a surprise?" Garth responded in worry and suspicion

"You're usually in Atlantis, serving your kingdom." The Wonder Woman answered "You have not been seen for several years, after Atlantis closed its borders."

"Atlantis closed its borders?" Garth asked "That shouldn't happen."

"It did. Ten years ago." Megan nodded. "There's a lot you need to catch up on."

"Yeah... Yeah." Argent nodded, brushing her tears away

"Is there a clip show we can watch? I don't want to be told stuff multiple times over." Garfield asked, making a joke...a bad one, but with all the death and despair, he needed a laugh.

"... Follow us." Argent nodded


	46. BTI Part 3 How Dark Is The Tunnel?

**Iron Mario** **:** Well Cass didn't go to the future so...

 **Zanotronxl:** Yes, that is what is going on

 **darkboy18:** I am guessing you didn't read the recap chapter

 **Xenovibe:** Huh? **This** chapter of the story made you smile non-stop? Really?

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Simple. We're the Best Match. *smirks*  
But seriously, the way we came up with it is rather simple. We chose who would be best to kill, who would the most impactful deaths. Basically who where the 'heart' of the Titans... and we felt James, Dick and Garfield fit that role perfectly.  
From there we planned how the group would splinter. Those going into space made sense, Jinx and Karen tried to do a good thing but their grief and loneliness made them go mad, so on and so forth.  
And then we chose just kept thinking along those lines to work out who would have what. After all, we can't have this be a 'happy' future or there would be no reason for the Titans to want to change it.

 **IMBADATNAMES:** I admit, it isn't **the** longest chapter... but it also isn't the shortest. That would be chapter 3, which is just under 3000 words. Yes the recent chapter's have been **long** , but chapter's differentiate in length. Also the chapters are the length they are because of flow, I don't like combining/splitting chapters because it makes the flow slow down.  
Sure we have done a BUNCH of three parters recently. However they where written in a way so that each one could be read by itself. But if you split a chapter in half... a chapter will just suddenly 'end', it won't fit properly. But on the other hand, if you merge two chapters, it has this disjointed feeling where it 'stops and starts again' suddenly in the middle, more or less, of a chapter. It isn't a fun reading experiance

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **IMBADATNAMES:** It's just the first part, read on.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : We're just the Best Match. *Smiles*

 **jasongd:** Thanks very much.

 **Zanotronxl:** Will they be happy? *intense stare*

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And the train is rolling! Yeah!

AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Next upload is New Years by the way.

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 46  
Beyond Tomorrow Imperative Part 3 How Dark Is The Tunnel?  
**

* * *

The seven Titans followed the League into the meeting room, or at least that's why they assumed it was. A giant room filled with computers and chairs and holograms  
With how Argent stood, it was clear she was the leader of the League

"Tori. Don't mince words... Tell us. What happened?" James asked as the seven Titans sat opposite the League at the big table

"... After you three died, the Titans slowly split apart." Argent admitted "It wasn't instant but... It happened. Raven disappeared. And then Rose vanished, being trained by her father and becoming the second Deathstroke. More dangerous than her father."

"And then she... And my mother... Bombed Markovia." Lian said, guiltily "Reduced the whole country to radioactive rubble."

...

"What?!" Tara and Rose yelled in disbelief

"N... No way! I couldn't... I couldn't have become such a monster! It's impossible!" Rose yelled in fear

"Cheshire actually did that?" James asked, Lian nodded

"Following that tragedy, Karen and Jinx opened a school for heroes." Megan continued

"That sounds like us." Karen smiled, feeling like she had done good in the future at least

...

"They called it the Hero Institute of Virtue and Ethics." Argent deadpanned as she narrowed her eyes

...

"No way! No fucking way!" Karen yelled as she sprung to her feet "We... We couldn't have remade HIVE! You can't... You can't be saying that Jinx and I turned Jump into... Into... That?!"

"An authoritarian dictator state we can't enter without risking a war against their school of highly trained super teens? Yes." Hawk joked

"... No... No way..." Karen whispered, sitting down and putting her head in her hands

"May I ask... then what happened?" James asked

"Kori, Kom and Tara Tennyson, as well as Victor and the Logan's family, left for space. All but Cyberian going to Tameran while Mr Stone decided to travel space." Wonder Woman answered, Argent clearly having told the tale to them before

"I guess... Losing my home and James was too much for me..." Tara whispered and gripped his hand

"And I'm the one who caused it." Rose whispered in self loathing "Like a monster."

...

"What about Duela and Cass?" Dick asked with the BatGlare, making most of the League flinch a bit. It was clear they were not use to dealing with the famous technique, almost like they didn't have a bat in the team

"Sandra McGinnis is doing well with her son, Terry." Argent stated matter of factually

"'Sandra-'? She remarried?" Dick questioned sadly

"No, she changed her name." Superman informed "When she left Gotham."

"Oh... she... changed her name? Terry?" Dick double took and questioned as he heard that "She found someone else?"

"She is in hiding." Dove corrected

"Hiding? Hiding from whom?" Dick asked in worry, wondering who she was hiding from

"Lady Shiva. Among others." Firestorm answered sadly.

"Shiva?!" the group yelled

"But she's got to be, like, sixty or something by now! And why is she targeting Duela?!" Gar yelled

"She's not the same 'Shiva' you remember. The mantle's been passed down." Lian answered sadly "... To Aunty Cass."

The groups' emotions sank; Cass...was Lady Shiva.

"No. That-she can't! She couldn't!" Dick panted, shaking his head.

"She snapped after her fiance, Bart Allen... the Flash died." Dove admitted "Duela went into hiding to protect herself and your son."

"Oh god...Duela...I'm so sorry." Dick frowned and apologised to the aether. as he felt like the world was crashing around him

"How much?" James asked sadly.

"I'm sorry?" Megan asked

"How much do we have to lose?" James asked. "What **is** this? We've done our best and it all got **fucked**!"

"... James..." Argent said sadly "I-I'm sorry. The battle with Trigon... I am not joking when I say it was hell, he literally dragged it onto earth and it lasted four months straight. You three died in the final last ditch effort, killing him."

The group looked at each other and didn't respond. Trigon killed them, the world turned to hell...How could they prevent it?

"... At least we know, as we are, we win." Garth said confidently "So now. We have to grow, even further. Stop him and get a better outcome."

"I don't know if that'll happen." The younger Superman responded.

"Conner, please." Megan frowned

"If they go back in time then they could fix everything." Wonder Woman nodded

...

"Where is Duela?" Dick asked confidently

"We've got her last known address. We can take you there." Firestorm answered calmly.

"We don't keep anything related to her on computer. All in our heads or on paper." Lian explained "In case Shiva's partner, the Red Hood, hacks us."

"'Red Hood'? Who's that?" Victor asked

The Justice League frowned and shrugged. "We don't know. He's been Shiva's partner for years now. Always a step ahead." Firestorm explained

"He's like an evil version of the original Batman." The Green Lantern added

"Is **nothing** sacred anymore?" Dick slammed his fist into the computer top. "... Give me her address. Now." Dick ordered, his hand going to the bat on his chest

"Okay, calm down. We'll take you there." Dove responded, calming him down.

* * *

*time skip*

Dick was down back on Earth, looking around one of the dingiest locations in Neo Bluddhaven. Very low rent, broken glass windows with cardboard covering it, the house number dangling off a single screw. This place was a mess "... She's here." he whispered sadly

"Yes. She's here." Megan nodded. "I'll be outside."

Dick nodded and raised his hand

 **Knock knock**

His open fist was shaking nervously, awaiting where he would see Duela.

 **Click.**

The door opened and a mature figure appeared "I'm sorry, Mr Gantz. I'll have the money-"

 **SMASH!**

Dick saw her. She saw him.  
Duela.  
Her hair was a different colour, but her eyes and features remained. Gentle purple eyes, short cut black hair, wearing a long-sleeved sweater and sweatpants, slippers, holding a towel in her hand which was used to dry a now broken plate.

"Du-"

 **SLAM!**

"No! Leave me alone!" Duela slammed the door in front of her, leaving Dick standing there.

"D-Duela?!" he gasped

"You're not real! You're gone! You can't be here!" Duela, or should we say 'Sandra', cried through the other side of the door.

"Duela..." Dick whispered and closed his eyes "Come on. Let me in... Its really me... Let me in... Funny girl."

...

 **Click  
Clack  
Click**

 **CREAK.**

"'F-Funny Girl'? He-You used to call me that... after…we made… we made love…" Duela whispered as she looked at him...and teared up in sorrow and nostalgic joy "DICK!" She cried and hugged him.

"Duela." he said, holding her close "I... I heard you're going by Sandra now."

"They-They told you?" She asked, looking at his eyes and him in general, soaking up the memories she had of him. "You look...Just like I remember."

"I'm from... About a year before everything went to shit." Dick explained "... Can I come in?"

She nodded and let him come in, closing and locking the door behind her, unaware of Megan being there. "I-I'm sorry for the mess. I haven't gotten around to cleaning it." She apologised as she side-stepped past shoes and worn carpet.

"Its fine." he sighed "I'm... So sorry this happened to you."

Duela stopped as they approached the living room, the dingy little area that doubled as her bedroom. "You...died. You didn't know. I...I must look disgusting." She frowned, hugging herself as she sat down on the bed-settee "Hideous."

"Are you kidding? You're as beautiful as when I saw you this morning." Dick said passionately

"Really?" She asked as she pinched a bit of 'mummy fat'. "Cause-"

"No. Don't." Dick answered, grabbing her hands and looked at her. "You are beautiful. Perfect." he said as he reached up and gently removed his domino mask before he kissed her lovingly

Duela cried as she felt her young...former? Her lover's lips on her own once again.

"Hey ma I'm heading out, Dana and Max are waiting for me AT-WHAT THE HELL?!" a male voice said calmly, and then screamed, as footsteps where heard coming down the stairs

"Terry!" Duela gasped as she pulled back and blushed, seeing her son standing there.

Dick blinked, looking at the teenager... At his son. He looked to be 18 years old, about the right time then for this place.

Black messy hair, purple eyes with a healing black eye. He was clearly muscular, seeming like he played some form of sports. He wore a tight black shirt, a loose faded brown jacket which looks like he has had it a year or two longer than he should have, some dark jeans with a few rips and tears from age which have clearly been worsened to look intentional and some real worn down socks

Terry looked almost like Dick only more bulkier, more like a boxer than Dick's lean swimmer build, and clearly got into scraps as that black eye showed... As well as the bruised ribs, strained arm muscles and slight limp from a... Dislocated left hip that he's still feeling the after effects off

What, Dick was trained by the Worlds Greatest Detective. Of course he could diagnose such injuries at a glance

"Come on Ma! I know you're lonely but... This guy is nearly my age!" Terry complained as he covered his eyes "Also... Look at that weird outfit he's wearing! You can do better than that!"

"Terry, honey, sit down. There is a **lot** I need to tell you... Lies I **have** been telling you, for your own protection, but you're finally ready to know the truth... **I'm ready** to tell you the truth." Duela asked calmly

"Ma, what 'truth'? What're you saying?" Terry asked in confusion.

"Terry... Sit down. Please." she urged softly

Terry did as he was told, sitting down and looked at his mother and Dick "Who...Who IS this?"

"This... Terry, your real name is Terry Grayson. And this is your father, Richard Grayson." Duela explained

"Grayson?" Terry asked in confusion. "But-but your name-"

"My name, my REAL name is 'Duela Grayson'." Duela answered "I chose the name Sandra McGinnis to hide you... Keep you safe."

"You said my dad was a soldier! That he died in the Trigon War!" Terry snapped "And this guy is, like, my age!"

"He did. Nightwing died on the front lines." Duela nodded "He is your father, from before the war. From the past. I was a hero, the Harleyquinn. Your father, Nightwing."

Terry looked at Dick and then at his mother. "No. No, that-you're lying!"

"Why would I?" Duela frowned lightly

"He-!" Terry pointed to Dick, confused and scared. " **You** aren't my dad! You-you're dead!" And backed up

"I know, Terry! I know." Dick raised his voice before calming down. "I was brought here from the past and here I am."

"I-Why would I need protecting? Why are we hiding?!" Terry said, desperate to try and find ANY way to prove this was wrong

"... your older sister." Duela frowned

"I-I don't **have** a-? Do I?" Terry asked in anger and confusion.

"She is a..." Duela sighed "She is a murderer. I don't... she's gone crazy. I don't... I didn't want her to hurt us. So we ran, I hid us."

"Will? Will she come here?" Terry panicked, fear filling his mind.

"No. No, she won't find us." Duela shook her head and hugged her son "It's why we went into hiding."

"... Terry... I-I would like to know you better." Dick sighed

"...You want to know me better?" Terry asked, looking awkwardly at Dick. "Try not to play tongue hockey with my mum."

"Terry. He is my husband. I will do what I want with him!" Duela told him off

"...Sorry, Mum." Terry frowned and apologised.

Dick sighed and patted his shoulder. "Let's...just start small. Okay?"

Terry sighed and nodded weakly "Yeah, fine. What do you wanted to know?"

"You. Your life. Everything." Dick answered sincerely "I've missed so much."

"...Not much to tell, honestly. I get my ass kicked a lot." Terry explained "Although I give as good as I get."

"... Who's this Dana and Max you mentioned?" Dick asked "What are your hobbies? And so on."

"... they are my girlfriends." Terry shrugged

Dick blinked and then rubbed his eyes. He sighed slowly and responded. "That's my boy."

"Polygamy is very accepted nowadays." Duela explained

"It-It's nothing THAT special." Terry answered nervously.

"But still. Two ladies." Dick nodded "Proud of you, my boy."

 **Slap!**

"Hey!" Dick turned around at Duela.

"Boys." she shook her head

"Can I see a picture?" he asked

"...Sure?" Terry answered nervously, getting his wallet and pulled out a picture. "Here." The picture showed Terry with two beautiful girls.  
One was a pale skinned bombshell with a slim body and long black hair, as well as literally black eyes while wearing a small black dress  
The other was a dark skinned tomboy looking figure. She had short pink hair wearing a yellow and black top and blue eyes

"You're really lucky, Son." Dick smiled and passed it back.

"Yeah. I am." He nodded and took the picture back.

* * *

*on the Watchtower*

The remaining group were with the Titans, James sitting with Megan and Dove. "I'm glad you're fully on the League." He spoke kindly to them.

"We worked hard." Megan nodded

"I'm...I'm proud of you. I mean it." James answered, holding their hands. "I don't know you two that well, but you did amazing."

"Thank you, James. We appreciate it." Dove answered.

"I'm sorry that this seems to be a lot to take in." Megan added as they pulled him close

'God, three older women? What is my life right now?' He thought to himself "You are still single?" he asked them, not wanting to break or hurt any relationships

"We are." Megan nodded.

"We haven't had any relationships in...fourteen years." Dove admitted "I tried it but the guys where pigs and I just-I let my hero life take over."

"Sorry to hear that. You deserved better." James answered, softly holding her check

"We **did** have better. Unfortunately we never got close enough to truly enjoy it." Megan explained

James blinked gently and pointed to himself, the two women nodded in response 'Hoo boy...' He sighed internally. He realised what they meant though. The three of them did get very close but they never 'did the deed' or made or official before he died "When we get back...I'll talk to you; okay?" He asked

"That would be nice." Dove responded "Might make the world better."

"Er... James?" Lian asked as she walked towards them "Can I speak to you please?"

"Yeah, of course, Lian." James nodded. "I'll be back." He quickly turned to the two and apologised

"We'll wait here." Dove answered

James nodded and followed Lian. He guessed she was called Red Arrow "So...What did you want to talk to me about?" James asked as he walked with her... And was hugged tightly. He blinked for a brief moment...and then hugged back in a fatherly fashion. He closed his eyes and stroked her back; like a parent would with a child.

"I've missed you." she admitted "You... Were like a second father to me. You wanted to get to know me, be there for me, as you grew closer to my mother..."

"Yeah, I guess I must've tried my best." James answered. "It's okay."

"I missed you JayJay." she whispered weakly, her face buried into his chest

 **QUACK!**

''JayJay'? She calls me 'JayJay'?' James thought in shock. '...I can live with that.' He smiled gently. He rubbed her head softly, pulling back a bit. Not breaking the hug but giving them some room "I'm here now, okay? It'll be fine." James reassured her "And when I get back in time, because I am going home, then... I will change everything. I won't die, I'll be there the entire time. Your first boyfriend, your prom, your first night as a hero. I promise. And... I'll do my best to help your mother. Being her to some form of 'non genocidal lunatic'. You, me, her and Roy can be our own sort of family."  
Lian's heart lightened as she heard that and hugged him tighter than before. Happy to hear this promise.  
"Gah! Lian! Too tight!" James grunted

* * *

*elsewhere*

Rose was staring into space, sitting down as she held her mask in her hand 'I become Deathstroke? The Terminator? An assassin?' She thought sadly.

"You okay?" Green Lantern asked, walking up behind her

"Huh? Oh, um...No. Today's been a fucking nightmare, if I'm being honest...Um...?" Rose answered and wondered what the Lantern's name is.

"Kyle, Kyle Rayner." the Lantern nodded ... "You know, even if the future you is a monster, you did something thought to be impossible."

"Oh yeah? And what's that? Murder my dad?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"...Yes." Kyle stated plainly and simply.

Rose dropped the mask on the ground in shock, "I-I kill-? How?" She asked, feeling the air leave her lungs in shock

"Snapped his neck. He grew frail and weak, we think it was his final test for you." Kyle explained "But that wasn't what I meant." he raised his arm, showing his ring "You grabbed my fist, your hand over my ring... and **your will** overrode mine and disabled the ring."

"...Bullshit. How could **I** override a Lantern Ring?" Rose asked. "Those things can't be taken off; right?"

"Batman did it to Hal Jordan when **he** was in the Justice League." Kyle answered honestly. "He said 'Hal wasn't concentrating.' and slid the ring off his hand." Kyle looked at his hand, his ring glowing "But you? You did the impossible. You grabbed my hand. Your will was greater than mine. The ring shut down, as you told it to, while I tried to make a construct... And nothing worked. Your will beat mind, your will beat the ring. You did the literal impossible. "

Rose gave a wry chuckle "Was I this old? Or **her**? Cause there's a difference in skill and experience there."

"So?" Kyle asked "There is a difference between skill and experience... and **will**. Your **will** , your determination and imagination and drive, overpowered a device beyond human understanding in a way the creators thought was literally impossible. You, Rose Wilson, can **lit-er-a-lly** do whatever you put your mind to, you have that much will power."

She frowned at that...And looked at the ring. "If that's true..." She whispered. "Try it now."

"First, you need to be holding my ring." Kyle said as he held out his fist, his hand clasped tightly so she couldn't pull it from him "You need physical contact... and you need to **want** to stop me."

Rose nodded, putting her hand over the ring and began to focus. Focusing on the 'want'. She wanted this guys glowing green light to just **stop** as it was starting to hurt her eyes

...

...

...

...

"You did it." he smiled

"I... Huh?" Rose blinked as she opened her eyes, seeing that Kyle's light HAD died down... making Rose's eyes widen "N-No way!"

"There you go." he smiled lightly

 **VROOM!**  
 **VROOM!**  
 **VROOM!**  
 **VROOM!**  
 **VROOM!**

"What's that?!" Rose yelled

* * *

*with James*

 **VROOM!**  
 **VROOM!**  
 **VROOM!**  
 **VROOM!**  
 **VROOM!**

"What's that?!" James yelled as he pulled back from his hug with Lian. The two rushed to the window, seeing something that filled them with horror

* * *

*with Dick*

"Well, that was impressive." Dick smiled as Terry finished his story

"Thank you..." Terry mumbled and smiled "... Dad."

Duela smiled lightly as she looked at her boys... before the room was filled with darkness

"Huh?" the three blinked and rushed over, looking out the window... and saw... _a giant metal orb in space nearing the moon_?!


	47. BTI Part 4 Gathering Forces

**pedrofaria339:** As Lex would say... WRONG!

 **IMBADATNAMES:** Who says he's not?

 **Skull Flame** : Did you not read the recap chapter?

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Because that's what he was when he first came back, fulled with rage and so on.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : It is based off something very stupid that Slade did in a crap comic called Identity Crisis.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **B.E.A.T.N:** And if anyone's seen Linkara's Retrospective, you *know* what's coming.

 **Xenovibe:** Yeah, we're in a Time Travel mood right about now.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Someone's a fan of the classics.

 **61394:** Meant to be a sound effect.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Red Hood was originally an enemy of Batman, who killed to prove a point. Merry Christmas.

 **Skull Flame** : Of course. And yeah, it is a surprise.

 **IMBADATNAMES:** You don't watch Linkara, do you?

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

HAPPY! NEW! YEAR!

And here we are with the next chapter!

Things are really starting to heat up, in this story arc. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 47  
Beyond Tomorrow Imperative Part 4 Gathering Forces  
**

* * *

The Grayson's headed outside and almost broke the door down in the rush, worried what the hell was going on.

"What... The hell?!" Terry gasped

"That is **definitely** not good." Dick whispered, clicking his earpiece. "Guys...you seeing this?"

 _"See what? Oh. You mean the **GIANT METAL PLANET?!"**_ Rose yelled through the coms

Dick pulled out the piece and rubbed his ear. "Yeah. THAT. Didn't need to shout, Rose."

 _"You need to get back up here."_ Garth commented

"Okay, I'm coming." He responded and ended the call. "I've gotta go."

"You do?" Terry blinked

"Again?" Duela asked in heart break

"... I promise. I will fix everything." he urged

Duela grabbed his hand and pulled him close, giving a farewell kiss on his lips "Save our Cassie." she whispered "Come back to us."

"I promise." Dick nodded and went back to the Watchtower, rejoining the team.

"... Ma... Do we have any of dad's old costumes lying around?" Terry asked

"Terry." Duela gasped as she heard that, she felt...proud. "Yes. We do."

"And we are from Gotham, right? Related to the... Wayne's, right?" he questioned

"Yes." Duela nodded. "You are."

Terry nodded, narrowing his eyes as he rushed inside

* * *

*on the Watchtower*

"Do we have ANY idea what that thing is?" Karen asked as she and Victor worked on the computers.

"Not yet." Vic frowned as his eye flashed "But the thing... Whatever it is... It's... It has code I recognise, from what I can find."

"Whatever it is. We need help." James frowned

"Yeah, that thing is like a planet. We probably need, like, a few armies." Rose commented

...

"That's it." James and Garth said in shock

"What?" Superman asked as he typed away

"We need to split up and speak to people who can help. Gather a team." James said

"I shall go to Atlantis. Wonder Woman can speak to the Amazons. Lantern can get the... Well... Lanterns." Garth explained

"And I'll head to Tameran." James said confidently

"Heading home?" Garfield asked

"Yeah...Heading home." James nodded, thinking of the kingdom he ruled...sort of. But... more importantly... back to **them**

"We can split up further." Karen commented "There... There's another group we could get on our side."

"Who're you-?" Hawk asked before he clocked on. "Oh no. No, no. No way. Calling HIVE?"

"I am sure I can convince... myself... to help us." Karen assured

"If you're certain, I mean...it **is** 'you', after all." Rose spoke up.

"Be careful." James urged and kissed her lightly

"You too." Rose nodded

James selected his alien and walked to the airlock turning into his version of Jetray. He looked like the classic Jetray, although it's skin as now a dull pink the yellow was now green. His long, thin, creepy arms where now disconnected from his wings with the arms now having five separate elbow joins down its length. There where a series of obvious flaps along its back as well. Finally it's face was more... pronounced with a series of extra horns sticking out of the edge. His eyes and Matrix their normal yellow "Dad said this one is as fast as light when flying. Let's test it out!" James whispered and extended his wings and flew off into the void. He flew fast through space like a missile, glowing green 'energy bursts' shooting out of his back flaps like rocket thrusters. And...

 **BOOM!**

He was suddenly gone, a shock wave somehow shooting through the space near the Watchtower like a sonic boom "What the hell was that?!" Superman asked in shock.

"James' Aerophibian. It's a hell of a flyer." Dick answered

"... you can remember what that wannabe mantary form is called?" Garth blinked

"Species wise, yes." Dick answered. "I can't remember what the thing's called though."

...

"Weird." Victor commented

* * *

*with James*

'I wonder what Kom and Kori look like now? I hope they're okay.' He thought as he arrived at Tamaran within seconds. He blinked and saw the... beautiful planet. He landed, arriving near the palace "Amazing, it's better than I remember." He gasped and saw the location. He reverted to human and walked inside, his hands in his pockets. He thought he could walk right in...but he was met by guards with energy bolts at the ready "Hello boys. I'd like to speak to my wives please." James said, showing his wedding band

The guards looked at James' hand in fear...and shot at him.

"ARGH!" James screamed as he was blasted through a wall.

"You DARE steal from the KING?!" A guard shouted in anger.  
James frowned, changing into his natural Nechrofriggeon form and unleashing an ice breath blast. The guards gasped as they were frozen, stunned to see a Necrofriggian on Tameran.  
"I-it c-c-can't be!" The guards shuddered

"Didn't mean to. But I guess, the Royal Guards ask questions last." James quipped "Now. Mind moving out of the way?"

The guards tried to move, but their feet were frozen, before breaking out and backed away.

James continued to walk, turning back to the guards briefly and walked into the castle. Seeing the beautiful place 'Immaculate. Like I never left.' He thought as he walked. "Oh. Um. Hi." And he saw a teenage girl in the hallway, wearing the Tameranean Royalty garbs

"M-M-Mother!" Said girl panicked and flew off at great speeds.

"I wonder who that is." James blinked before he walked towards the throne room, hoping they were there. He approached the doors and saw they were flung open, giving a full view of the throne room. "Whoa...this is-it's...changed." James spoke as he looked around and stopped as he saw his wives. He saw them... And was mesmerised by their beauty  
He whispered something under his breath in awe at them.

"It's not possible." Kom gasped as she saw him.

"Are you a ghost?" Kori followed up

"... Girls." James smiled and walked towards them "You look more beautiful than I thought you'd be."

"James? This can't be." Kom responded as she and Kori flew down.

"Yeah. It's me." He nodded, turning back "I'm home."

"You haven't aged a day." Kori cupped his face in shock.

"Mother? Who is this?" The girl asked, as her siblings appeared behind her.

"Mother?" James blinked, looking at the girl as well as the brother and sister next to her... and he was amazed by them  
Standing there where three twenty year olds.

One was a tanned skinned girl, halfway between the pink tone of James and the orange tone of the And'r sisters. She had green hair that was very puffy, reaching half way down her back. Her eyes where also a bright neon green. She wore a tight green tube top and tight green pants, alongside a set of black boots and some green wrist bands. She was also rather busty, taking after her mother Kom. She had been the one at the front of the trio

The second was a fairly buff teen man. His skin was rather pale, his hair being a dark blue similar to James'. He wore a black sleeveless jumpsuit with some white lines and accents around the chest. He had bright yellow eyes alongside some silver wrist bands. He had been the one chasing the tanned one

And finally the third was a girl with grey-ish skin and bright blue hair, her eyes a bright yellow. She wore an identical outfit to the guy's, although her suit had gold accents and wrist bands. She was rather 'under developed' compared to the tanned girl. She was the one at the back of the pack

"They...they look like you." James joked, looking at his wives "But they don't look fully Tameranian. They... they're ours, aren't they? You... where pregnant when... he died."

"Who's this?" the bronze skinned woman frowned and crossed her arms, her eyes leaking green fire

"Yes... Yes James." Kori nodded, crying softly

"'James'. But...D-Dad's name is-" The young man spoke in confusion.

"This is your father. James Tennyson." Kom nodded

"But. But isn't-? Dad's dead." The kids pointed, double-taking at their mothers and then their dad.

"I'm from the past. From before that happened." he commented lightly

The siblings looked on at him. Confused and also admiring him, they had only seen him in pictures.

The second girl frowned and awkwardly hug him. She was clearly nervous and awkward... but this was something she REALLY wanted to do her entire life!

"... It's okay." James sighed and hugged her "... What's your name?"

"I-I'm Alya." The girl shook as she hugged James

"Alya? That's a pretty name." James smiled and rubbed her head lightly

"Thank you." Alya whispered and smiled to herself "Thank you Papa."

"'Papa'?" James chuckled happily. "I-I like that."

James' other children were a little freaked out by this, seeing a ghost of their mothers' past appear before them.

"... Are they healthy?" James asked Kori and Kom "I can... I can see they don't look like me that much. They were... effected by the Codon Stream in my DNA, weren't they?"

"They were. And they are." Kom answered.

"What's a 'Codon Stream'?" The oldest daughter asked

"Did... you not tell them about me?" James asked, blinking

"They did. But...some stuff was too complicated to explain." The eldest daughter answered

"Well, the world I am from..." James explained and showed his Matrix "There is a planet called Primus where alien DNA is gathered, it was being collected by a scientist called Azmuth who's plan was to create a device to bring the universe into an age of peace. A device called the Omnitrix, a device which allowed you to become any alien and to walk a mile in anothers shoes. It's... complicated but long story short, I am the son of the guy who got the Omnitrix. And because of how I was born my DNA was a bit... messed up."

"Is that why my skin is lighter than our mothers?" The son asked

"And why my hair is green?" the older sister asked

"And why I shoot lightning instead of starbolts?" Alya asked

"Yes." James nodded  
The three held their heads in their hands, shocked to hear that 'simple' explanation...it was their dad. He had been with them all their lives, making them special, and they didn't realise  
"What're your names?" James asked as he saw his other children.

"I'm 'Beatriz'." The oldest daughter answered

"Alexia." The son followed up.

James nodded, feeling pride at what he saw "Such great names."

"James, not that it's. No, it's fantastic to see you again...But why're you here?" Kori asked as she hugged him.

"I've come from the past... No idea how." James sighed "And... The Earth is in danger."

"What do you need?" Kom asked

"Well. Both of you. ...That's not what I mean!" James answered as he somewhat ogled them and realised what he said and panicked

"We know." They smiled

'THIS guy is our dad?' James' children deadpanned

"I'm sorry. You've just grown more beautiful." James apologised

"That's good of you to say. But what **is** the problem?" Kom asked

"Something is attacking Earth. We need all the help we can get." James explained.

"'We'? Who else has come?" Kori asked

"Garth, Rose, Karen. Dick, Garfield, Victor and Myself." James listed off

"Rose is there?" A third adult voice asked

"Tara." the former And'r sisters said in worry

"Tara?" James gasped and saw her.

She was dressed in Royal Tameranean garb and her blonde hair tied back with a silver clasp. James blinked in shock, looking at her in wonder. Tara had grown beautiful, but tired looking; like she had been staying up late and crying "Hi." she said weakly, showing she had been listening the entire time. She walked forwards, looking at him with bloodshot eyes, her hands shaking as she saw him. She hugged him softly, nuzzling his neck

"It's okay. It's alright. I'm here." He whispered, hugging her back.

"... If Rose is involved... We aren't helping." Tara said as she held him

"What?" James asked before realising what she meant. 'Markovia...Oh, Tara.'

"... We will have to agree with our wife, beloved." Kom said sadly

"Then I'm not going." Tara stated. "I can't go back. We won't help that murderer."

"I...I understand." James sighed heavily but knew the reason "I'm sorry."

"F-Father, how did...How did you get here?" Alexia asked as he wanted to break the awkward situation.

"With one of my aliens. It can move so fast it can open worm holes." James explained

"...Like Superman?" Beatriz asked

"Not...dis-similar to that." James answered "But I'm better. Right?"

"Always." Kom and Kori nodded

* * *

*on Earth, under the sea*

Garth had arrived at the Castle, seeing the Sunken City before him...and the barriers of the city being put up "What?" he gasped

"Halt! Who goes there?" Some royal guards spoke as they stood... swam-still watch only for their eyes to widen and for them to bow

"Um, thank you." Garth responded and swam forward. 'I hope the King is in. I could use their guidance.' as he was led away "Excuse me, but-" Garth asked in confusion as he was guided to the throne room... And what he saw floored him

There, he saw his Adult self. Proud, strong. Consort of the Sea and next to Queen Mera. He was silent, looking at the two and taking in every detail. Black haired, blue and black costume with a golden belt and markings around his costume, holding the trident of Atlantis. Mera was just as radiant as ever, flowing red hair, her green costume, golden crown and belt and golden bracers. However one thing Garth noticed. His future self had a black lightning bolt tattoo over his left eye

"How?" Garth asked as he saw himself.

"I should ask YOU that." Garth answered, pointing to his future self... Yeah this was about to become confusing fast

"Can **I** suggest something?" Mera asked as she swam up.

"Of course, my love." The older Garth answered

"Why don't we call you 'Tempest'." Mera suggested, pointing to her Consort. "And your younger self 'Garth'."

"A very good idea." Tempest nodded with a smile, kissing the beautiful red head

"Your Highness. Queen Mera. What has happened to Atlantis?" Garth asked

"We have reached a new golden age." Mera commented, getting up from her seat with her skintight green outfit hugging her form perfectly

"'Golden Age'?" Garth mouthed in shock. "Our borders are separated from the surface world!"

"And we are safe from their wars and their assassins and their terror." Tempest frowned, getting out of his chair and walking towards Garth "It was not an easy decision to make, however. But after Atlantis was nearly wiped off the map for the fifth time in two years, I did the only option I had."

"At the cost of our friends?" Garth asked

"What friends? Star and Blackfire returned to their home. Garfield's family followed with them. Raven, who disappeared. Victor's gone." Tempest answered "Bart, dead. Jason, dead. Argent, in the League as their leader. Cassandra, Rose, both some of the assassins I mentioned. I must protect my kingdom and my love."

Garth frowned heavily and didn't know what to say. His friends were gone, the League was barely functioning. His kingdom relegated to exile...What was he even here for?

...

"Where is the King? Aquaman?" Garth asked

"Arthur has...abdicated the throne." Tempest answered.

"What?!"

"It started after you completed the trial. Became the Tempest of the Sea, and became my consort." Mera explained "It was... At first it was amazing. Arthur enjoyed it. He was often tired and lacking time from his duties as king of the sea and a member of the league, and he had his own concerts in the forms of Dolphin and some other ladies of the court. However one day... Manta set a trap."

"A trap that cost Arthur his hand... And Arthur Jr his life." Tempest explained sadly

"After losing his son...He lost all purpose; a shell of his former self." Garth was stunned. How much had this timeline take from everyone?

"And he slowly grew paranoid as Tempest helped me recover emotionally. Believing he... You were trying to take his wife and kingdom from him." Mira continued

"But I wouldn't. I couldn't." Garth answered

"He didn't care." Tempest added

"Arthur slowly but surely went mad with fear and paranoia." Mera answered "And... a battle to the death was declared."

Garth stared at Tempest, looking in horror.

"He died as a warrior, Garth. There was no dishonour in it." Tempest explained

"And then you took his wife and kingdom?!" Garth snapped

"You don't know Garth." Tempest shook his head... before he put his hand on Garth's head. The Tempest of the sea's eyes glowed with purple light, as did Garth's, and Garth gasped as memories flashed before his eyes... and he was distracted by one in particular

 _He was looking through his own eyes, although the eyes where not really his, as he kissed Mera. He couldn't believe it... he was kissing the Queen. The red head was a moaning mess as she held his face, soon breaking the kiss. Her breasts heaving in her tight green suit as she got on her knees_

 _'I-I can't believe it. Her Highness!' Garth thought in shock as his member was revealed, seeing the lust in her eyes_

 _"Hmm~." She hummed happily and rubbed his cock "My love, your rod is so mighty."_

 _"Thank you. My Queen." Tempest smirked as she opened her mouth, the red head taking the cock into her mouth_

 _"AH~!" Garth gasped as he felt his member in her moist mouth._

 _Tempest grabbed her head, fucking her like a slut. Mera's eyes seemed to roll back into her head as she felt her mouth filled with Garth's cock. After a few harsh rough minutes Tempest pulled back, Mera falling back_

 _"Ah~ ah~ ah~" she panted, her green outfit pulled to the side a bit revealing her nipples "Oh my love, I need you." she moaned and arched her back, reaching in front of her and slowly peeling the skintight green bodysuit off herself_

 _"Perfect." Tempest grinned, pinning her down and slamming into her hole_

 _"OH YES!" Mera screamed lightly, Tempest grabbing her neck and slamming in and out of her_

Garth stumbled back as he forced himself from the memories, holding his head

"You see? Things are better here." Tempest answered

Garth panted, having memories of what he could have 'This...This can't.' Garth thought to himself, grabbing his head "No. No. I... I won't be like you!"

"I thought the same as you, but I soon saw differently." Tempest answered "And if you are speaking of the thing nearing earth, the sea shall be fine so we shall not get involved."

"Don't you care for this world?" Garth snapped at him.

"Yes, the sea part of the world. Which will be fine." Tempest 'corrected'

Garth frowned and swam off; he couldn't convince these people... let alone himself.  
He was disgusted

* * *

*with Terry*

Terry arrived at Wayne Manor, opening the door "Hello? Is anyone in?" Terry called out as he noticed the wide open 'grandfather clock door'  
Terry gulped and walked inwards, pushing through the grandfather clock and walked down the snaking staircase.

 **Ring ring  
Ring ring**

"Crap." he flinched as his phone rang. He didn't know what to do, so he had to put it off. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he felt someone watching him. He walked down the stairs, holding his bad tightly and frowning as he saw it was Dana he hung up on 'I'm **so** gonna get an earful later.' He thought badly, knowing he'd have to apologise soon.

Terry soon saw the remains of the Batcave... his grandfather's cave.

 **Shink**

"Who're you? Who's there?" Damian's voice demanded, albeit a little deranged with a Batarang against Terry's neck

"I-I'm Terry McG-Grayson! Terry Grayson!" Terry tried to answer, correcting himself and using his dad's last name, making Damian freeze

"Terry? Grayson?" Damian whispered softly

"I'm Dick's son!" Terry winced, the batarang almost penetrating his throat.

"Little Terry?" Damian blinked and pulled back

Terry gasped, feeling his throat freed from the batarang. "Yes. I-I'm 'Little Terry'." He nodded, rubbing his throat and finding that comment… weird

"... We use to play together. I'm your uncle, although I'm only older by three years." Damian explained

"Still my uncle. Despite the age." Terry responded. "I need your help."

"Anything." Damian commented, wishing he could have been there when Duela had to flee

"I need a suit. And a damn good one." Terry answered as he pulled out his father's old Nightwing suit "Care to help?"

* * *

*with Karen*

Karen was now back in Jump City, determined to convince her future self to come and help fight and protect this world. She had spent ten minutes looking but soon found it, entering the head Mistress office 'Here we go.' She thought and grew back to normal size. She looked around, wondering what to do...

Suddenly the window closed and Karen felt light headed, falling into a chair. It wasn't sleeping gas, it wasn't like she was about to pass out... It was almost like the world around her was 'fuzzy' and she wanted to obey

She coughed and tried to focus...but she felt herself getting wet.

 **Click click**

"My... You are a surprise I NEVER expected to see." a strong and seductive voice commented as a figure walked around the chair "Welcome... Me."

"Karen." Karen responded, coughing gently as she saw herself. Looking up at her future self... And she had to admit, she was going to grow up to be so gorgeous. She was dressed in a black and yellow costume, much like her older one, but more reinforced than before, fancier than it was  
She was clad in long black thigh-high boots with heels just over half a dozen inches long. As well as a tight yellow bodysuit. Atop this was a tight black thong, long black gloves that went to her elbows and a black 'bra' strap. Atop this she wore a dull grey 'cape'/'cloak' and a golden tiara

"I should call you 'Bumblebee' then. Since I've long given up that name." The Older Karen answered

Bumblebee tried to form words but nothing left her lips as she looked at her older self

"Don't worry, Bumblebee. The gas isn't poisonous." Karen answered. "It's more of a...specialised aphrodisiac." She licked her finger "It's something you should get use to. After all, we come to produce it. The reason my window was open is because I naturally give off these pheromones, an evolution of your powers. Impossible to turn it off. In a near airtight room anyone is overwhelmed by them."

Bumblebee grabbed her throat...and then let go, inhaling the pheromones and shuddered in pleasure. She knew she'd been breathing them in since she entered the room, since the window closed, but...  
She both did and didn't want to stop

"Now, let's talk." Karen smiled as she opened a window slightly, enough so that Bumblebee could speak "Why're you here?" Karen asked

"I... I need. Help." Bumblebee panted, rubbing her pussy

"Help? About what? How did you get here?" Karen questioned

"The. Thing. Attacking from space. I shrunk down and got here." Bumblebee panted, biting her lower lip and fingered her pussy. Her fingers moved across her black pants covered slit, her tight black pants squeezing her pussy

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Karen answered

"Use... To it?" Bumblebee panted in lust, her fingers grinding against the material of her pants to try and stimulate her pussy

"Of course, it **is** our pheromones." Karen answered "Although you won't have to worry about it for long. Soon you'll be another Drone, serving her Queen Bee. Hmmm. Just picturing it is getting me moist."

"But... But... The paradoxes..." Bumblebee panted, trying to get through to... Herself

"Hmm. I suppose there **is** that. But then again, it might be more akin to 'masturbation'." Karen answered

"I believe she means if you keep her here in the future as a Drone then it would cause a paradox, my love." another voice stated

"... Shoot. You're right." Karen answered, ceasing her pheromones.

Bumblebee gasped, feeling the fresh air fill her lungs, though she was still lust drunk. She looked over weakly, still rubbing her covered slit. She saw a pink-haired woman, wearing a dark blue robe, pale skin, pink eyes and a slender figure, wearing a circlet around her head.  
"Jinx?" She asked weakly

"Hey, Young Karen. It's been quite a while." Jinx smiled. "Although, I go by 'Tala' now."

Bumblebee panted and shuddered in lust, licking her lips and staring

"Care for some sugar?" Tala asked

"I've been calling her 'Bumblebee'." Karen smirked

"I know. She looks so young and sexy." Tala teased and walked forwards "Tell me dear. How did you get here? Tell me and I will kiss you."

"I-I don't know how; A bright light brought us here, we separated to find our families." Bumblebee panted, wanting to kiss Tala.

"Us? Who else is here?" Older Karen asked, rubbing Bumblebee's inner thigh

"G-Garth. Garf-field!" Bumblebee moaned, feeling her body tingle. "N-Nightwing! Victor! Rose! And-and Ja-James!"

...

"Who? Who did you say?" Older Karen asked in shock, stopping her rubbing of her younger self.

"J-James is here." Bumblebee panted

"He is?" Tala whispered as a silence filled the room

"Yes. He-He is. He's here. On Tameran." Bumblebee panted, wanting release, but her mind slowly coming back "P-please! You promised!"

Karen pulled back and almost fell on her ass, shocked to hear that James was here.

Tala looked at Bumblebee... and wanted to keep her promise, but she was stunned as well. She held Bumblebee's chin and kissed her, a million thoughts in her mind 'James is here? He's alive? And on Tameran? Why didn't the sensors pick him up?' Tala asked

But what **Bumblebee** was thinking was 'Oh my god, her lips are so sweet!' Her eyes where rolling into her head as her body went limp, lust and obedience taking over her mind like a blanket

'James...Twenty years. Will you embrace us?' Karen thought '... If not... We can make you. We will be together again. **Forever!** You will **NEVER** leave us **AGAIN!** '

"AH~!" Bumblebee gasped as she felt her lips released from Tala.

"Now. What to do with Princess Bumblebee?" Tala asked as she licked her lips

"I want to keep her... But as you said... Paradox." Karen frowned

"We can't keep her forever." Tala licked her lips again "But we _can_ train her."

" _Ooh_ ~, yes. And I can help her learn her new powers." Karen smiled, agreeing with that.

"As well as _other_ things." Tala grinned, rubbing Bumblebee's thighs

"Always wanted to fuck myself." Karen chuckled

Bumblebee was shocked as the two beautiful women surrounded her, licking her dark skin "Oh~ **fuck**!" Bumblebee moaned and felt her body shudder in lust. Feeling the mature women's hands glide across her body.  
She gave herself to them, spreading her legs and pushing her chest out

"Were you ever such a horny little bee, Karen?" Tala teased as she played with Bumblebee's bosom.

"Possibly." she smirked back, slipping a hand into those tight black pants

"Ah~!" Bumblebee moaned, climaxing from her more mature and experienced self from the very simple touch. And suddenly the room turned black, as did the sky

"What on Earth?" Tala and Karen asked in confusion and shock...and their eyes widened in fear.

* * *

*in space*

In the deep vastness of space, coming ever closer to Earth, but closest to the moon; a large multi-tendrilled creature, made of machines expanded almost swallowing the space throughout.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S EATING THE FRIGGIN MOON!" Victor yelled from the space station


	48. BTI P5 Invasion of Technus

**Guest chapter 47 4h ago** : I upload weakly, dickhead! However since I uploaded on New Years Day I took a week off **LIKE I FUCKING SAID I WOULD**! You can **SEE THE UPLOAD DATES** for new chapters! these take time to edit and I have a life and other stories to **WRITE!** Like Ghost and I are in the middle of writing the next part of Krystal's Harem right now! Fuck off!

 **IMBADATNAMES** : Linkara is the most popular/famous comic book reviewer out there. The host of Atop The Fourth Wall.

 **darkboy18:** I am a Transformers fan. However the ball is literally **noe** of those.

 **DCMarvelfan2K20:** In the words of Lex Luthor... **WROOOOOOOOOONG!**

 **Chester A Bum** : Here is an update.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Okay... THAT is a fucking **awesome** nickname, dude!

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yes, they will rise.

 **Chester A Bum** : Hey~! Thanks for the review. And for updates, here we are!

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Thanks very much.

 **darkboy18:** Thanks very much, Happy New Years to you too. I'm a dabbling fan of Transformers, but I don't have full knowledge of the franchise. Also, I think Galactus and Unicron would probably start an AA group for 'Planet Eaters'; other members include Moro from the recent Dragonball Super Manga.

 **IMBADATNAMES chapter 47 Jan 3** : Linkara is an internet reviewer on YouTube that has a show called 'Atop The 4th Wall'.

 **DCMarvelfan2K20:** Type in 'Linkara' and 'Titans' in YouTube and find out.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Ahhh~

It's good to be back on the normal upload schedule!

And having, basically, two weeks off while still doing my normal uploads

Awesome!

Well, I hope you all enjoy it as we near the end of this arc. Just a few left!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 47  
Beyond Tomorrow Imperative Part 5 Invasion of Technus  
**

* * *

Garfield Logan had his eyes narrowed as he flew across Tameran as a falcon 'They've got to be here. The computer said they were.' Garfield thought as he flew over the alien horizon. Gar had snuck onto James when he left, knowing that his family had moved to Tameran 'God, I hope they're alright.' He thought and then saw smoke on the ground, a somewhat small village. Huts made of pelts, stone and wood; next to a river and small farmland for crops. It looked like a stone-age village, locked on the outskirts of the grandiose of the city. His eyes widened a bit, his eyes sparkling a bit in hope as she swooped down

Down on the large hut, he saw dozens of people...At least a hundred. All wearing skins to fit their bodies, men and women in their mid-twenties and some older women...all with animal appendages. And all the mid twenty people had green skin 'It's them. They're all here.' Garfield thought in joy, looking at them all.

"Donny, I need your help." One of the young women spoke up, calling to one of the older men as Gar landed in front of her and turned human

"Oh my god!" The young woman screamed in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" A man exited one of the huts and looked at the man in shock

Gar panted and blinked, grinning widely as he looked at the two "Hey."

"Who're you? What-?" Donny, the man asked before the woman looked at him.

"D-Daddy?" The woman asked in shock. She was a fairly tall woman with D cup breasts wearing an animal skin bikini alongside a loincloth and long wild hair

"Yeah, it's me." Garfield nodded

"It-It's not possible!" The woman panicked

Donny glared and transformed into a tiger and snarled at Garfield for 'being a fake' as the village rushed around to see what was going on. They saw their son/brother snarl at this stranger, who stunned most of them with his mere presence.

"Hi, everyone." Garfield waved nervously shocking the older women "I. I know this is scary, but-ARGH!" Garfield began to explain, only for Donny to leap at him. He jumped back and turned into a kangaroo, double kicking Donny in the face  
Donny fell to the ground in pain, shifting back into his normal self, some of the others helping him up.  
Garfield changed back and panted. "What was that for?"

"You are a stranger. I am the Alpha, I will protect my pact!" Donny hissed back

"'Stranger'? Donny, HE is your father!" An older woman's voice called up.

"Summer?" Garfield asked in shock. He froze, staring at the stripper/prostitute turned dancer turned super hero themed waitress and porn star turned... To the woman before him. She looked at Garfield, seeing her shared lover, and was floored.

Summer was wearing a purple fur pelt tied over her shoulders, going down to her upper legs, her D-Cup breasts were fully covered, her forearms and feet were covered in stitched up furs, almost like she was a cavewoman, her red hair was tied up and long, twisted and a little dirty, and finally shells around her neck.

"... Wow... Wow... Looking hot Wild Katt." Garth blinked and breathed

"Garfield...It is you. But how? How did you-? How is this-?" Summer gasped and hugged him.

"Grrr." Donny snarled

"Donny, stop." A mother responded

"No! I'm the alpha!" he roared

Garfield sighed heavily "'Alpha'? I'm your father, young man." to which Donny snarled. The children all backed up and lowered their head, watching. Garfield frowned as he saw his children shudder back in 'fear' of their older brother. Well not fear more... Respect?  
Like following their leader  
Their Alpha

"Get out." Donny snarled, ordering Garfield.

"... No." Garfield frowned, transforming into a silver back gorilla

Donny growled and turned into a gorilla himself, almost as big as Garfield's. Key word, almost

Garfield beat his chest and thudded his fists into the ground. The two were staring at each other, before Donny threw the first punch. The family backed up, in a circle where Donny and Garfield were ready for a fight. They roared and threw blow after blow, after the first swing they started changing animals. Fangs, claws, teeth and spikes ripping and slashing the other. Lions, Tigers, Bears, Snakes, Porcupines.

Each one countering the other with their different animals.

The tribe thought Donny had the edge as he became a massive beast only found on Tameran, ready to devower Gar whole...  
And Gar replied by jumping onto the beast and turning into a tiny insect no one could see

"Garfield!" Summer gasped in fear.

 **POKE!**

"OW! Where-? OW!" Donny growled and felt his body was stabbed and pinched by Garfield's insect bites before he fell down, limp

Garfield buzzed up and out of the fur of the Tamaranean creature, shifting back to his normal state "He'll be okay." Garfield sighed in relief "So. Does anyone want to explain to me what's going on?"

* * *

*on Earth, the WatchTower*

"Look at the size of that thing! It's a behemoth!" Superman gasped

"We've got to unhitch that thing before Earth's thrown out of whack!" Victor spoke "Oceans are going out of wack, and that's being nice!"

"I wonder what Garth's thinking right now?" Dick quipped as they noticed Dick was heading towards the teleporter

"Wait, where're you going?" Megan asked in confusion.

"Heading to the surface. Gonna help some people. Not much I can do to help outside of that." Dick admitted

"Good idea." Green Lantern answered. "I'll try and do something with the big mecha out there."

"I'll help." Superman nodded

Victor frowned, holding his head softly as his eye continued to flash

"You okay?" Argent asked

"Yeah." He nodded "There's just... something wrong with that planet. Something my mind... that mechanical planet has... programing I recognize."

"Why, though?" Firestorm asked

* * *

*elsewhere*

James walked out of the Tameranian castle... and yelled as a ball of silver liquid metal randomly attacked him "GAH! What the heck?" James shouted and was flung around the city as the strange... Blob was chasing after him "Oof! Hnn!" James grunted and transformed into his version of 'Lodestar'. The feel of that 'blob' was metallic; so, why not fight metal with a magnet? "Hold it there, buddy!" James spoke in an electrical sounding voice

James' body was a dull black with yellow 'magnetic field lines', horseshoe hands and two shoulder protrusions that curled inwards like an 'X' over his floating metal-head. James' legs were thin and slender hovering over a metallic bar of some sort.

"Letzzzz zzzzee how you like zzzzzizzzzz!" James said with a clear buzz in his new aliens voice. The blob of liquid metal tried to reach out at James, but it was held in place by his superior magnetism. It suddenly froze and wiggled around in the metal... gunk, trying to break from James' superior grip "Zzzzzzizzzzz izzzz not good!" James struggled as he tried to hold it together "Now. What are you?"

James tried to peer into the blob's 'mind' trying to find what or who it was. This ability must be part of a Biosovortian's evolution. As James gleamed into its mind, scanning it...it heard a message. Must be for itself.

 _Find them, find them, find them. James Tennyson. Found James Tennyson_

'It'zzzz looking for me?' James thought

 _Find them, find them, find them. James Tennyson. Found James Tennyson. Find Garfield Logan. Find Garfield Logan. Find Kori Tennyson. Find Kori Tennyson. Find Kom Tennyson. Find Kom Tennyson. Find Tara Tennyson. Find Tara Tennyson. Find the Titans. Find the Titans._

"Find uzzzzz? You're after the Titanzzzzzz?" James asked. "Why?" He asked himself, seeing as this blob wasn't going to give him any answers.

 _Self Destruct!_

"Zzzelf- FUCK!" James gasped and threw it into the sky where it exploded and away from anyone.

* * *

*with Bumblebee*

 **CRASH!**

"GAH! What on Earth is **that**?" Karen shouted as she, Tala and Bumblebee were being attacked by the same silver blobs as Tala threw a rapid barrage of magic blasts at the metal, making them deform "What're these things made of? Living metal?" Karen gasped

Suddenly the wall to the room was blown open, a swarm of HIVE Drones entering the room with a variety of super powers to defend their Queen. The three panted in relief, seeing them attack the blobs and defend their mistresses. Super speed, fire, ice, daggers and so many more powers where used until the orbs where... nothing

"Good work, everyone." Tala smiled at them, somewhat relaxing from the ordeal.

Bumblebee fell to her knees, shaking in shock as she looked at the 'Drones'. All of them were wearing their HIVE uniforms, and under the pheromones of Karen. They where all clad in yellow bodysuits with black gloves, boots and belts alongside silver bee themed masks. And from the looks of them it almost looked like all the helmets where pumping Karen's pheromones directly into their mouths and noses 'That...is so wrong.' Bumblebee though to herself. Her mind was finally clearing, a few holes in the wall allowing plenty of fresh air to fill the room. Suddenly, however, she was grabbed by several Drones as a suit was pulled out of nowhere "GAH!" Bumblebee screamed as she was removed quickly.

The Drone's quickly grabbed Bumblebee by her limbs and held her spread eagle in the air, a yellow Drone suit being opened before her eyes and held wide. The material was held open, the brainwashed students sliding her feet into the material "W-What the hell?" Bumblebee screamed as she was forced into the suit. She noticed the suit was made some material she had never seen before. She was unable to get out of their grasp as they zipped up the suit, her body trapped inside the tight outfit. All but her hands, feet and face covered by the shiny yellow material 'F-Fuck. This is comfy.' Bumblebee thought to herself as she tried not to moan

"Are you ready, little me?" Karen asked "Do you know how a bee hierarchy works?"

"Not really. The Bee thing... is just a name." Bumblebee hissed as she tried to pull herself free, her eyes half lidded

"Well, there are the 'drones'. The 'workers'. All ruled by the queen." Karen answered "However. Female drones are chosen to eat the royal jelly, to turn them into a queen."

"S-so? What're you getting at?" Bumblebee panted as the Drones began to slip the black gloves and boots onto her

"You're going to be a Queen, Bumblebee." Karen smiled happily as she held Karen's cheeks, looking into her younger self's eyes with a mad grin

Bumblebee struggled, before she felt the intense pheromones flood her mind and her body. She bit her lip and shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. She tried to keep her head clear... trying to work out what this monster was going to do to her

"You'll be a fantastic queen. And with your help, we'll protect this world." Tala smiled "Before we send you back in time, you'll be an amazing Queen. And once you are there, you can do amazing things in your time."

"Let... go of me..." Bumblebee panted as the Drone's dropped her, Bumblebee looking around to see them walk around the room as she slipped a matching black thong on top of Bumblebee's outfit "This is your future. Your future as Queen Bee."

"I don't-I won't want that." Karen flinched

"Do not fight it." the Drones said as one. Each of them carrying extra articles of clothing that they did not wear. A pair of black shoulder pads which connected around her back over her shoulder blades with a small black 'cape'

"This is your future." Karen said, blowing more pheromones into Bumblebee's face "Soon. Soon you will be ready." A black corset with some yellow highlights

"No~" Bumblebee whined as a black tiara was placed on her head

"Yes." Karen grinned softly and placed a black metal mask which covered Bumblebee's nose and mouth which filtered out all normal air, meaning all Bumblebee could breath in was Queen Bee's pheromones

"Mmmm~" Bumblebee moaned

"Don't worry darling, you will be happy." Tala praised, her magic flowing into Karen

"Now. Welcome to the HIVE." Karen smirked

* * *

*with Dick*

Dick was racing through town after town, helping whoever he could. This world was... so weird. Strange.  
But crime never stopped...

He suddenly had to dodge, moving to the side to dodge a mass of... black/dark blue goo!

"Oh, what the hell!" Dick gasped as he saw it as the blob became thin and sharp, like a knife, and tried to cut him in two. Dick managed to dodge each lunge. 'Alright, ENOUGH!' as he fired an electro batarang from his suit making his attacker give off a... Female scream?  
"Wait, this thing...Is HUMAN? A Meta?" Dick double-took in shock as the blob changed became a woman, with black hair and eyes pale light blue skin

"Gah! Stupid Robin copy!" she snapped

...

"What did you call me?"

"'Robin Copy'. God. I mean, who wears a dead-man's costume? Stupid bastard." The meta-human answered

"Grrr." Dick snarled "First off! This is a Batman costume! Second I am Nightwing! And **THIRD**! Who the fuck are you and why are you attacking me?!"

"Nightwing? _YOU_? Well, well, well. Back from the dead." The woman laughed. "Didn't think I'd kill a deadman."

"Okay. So, well, again. **WHO** are you and **WHY** are you attacking me?" Dick frowned as he drew his Escrima sticks

"The name's 'Inque'. And as for the 'why'? Cause you're in my way." Inque answered "Because I'm doing a jo-..."

As 'Inque' spoke Dick disappeared as he was grabbed and dragged away, a bolt of green lightning zooming away from the area leaving Inque alone

...

"What?" she blinked

* * *

*with Dick... again*

Dick nearly fell on his face, feeling disorientated as green lightning sparked around him for a few moments "Urp!" He groaned, stopping his vomit from surfacing before getting back to his feet. "Hoo. Okay. Who? Who're you?" He looked around and saw the room was a small... Basically a war room filled with weapons and other such items. Something a war-toting Batman would have.  
He noticed green lightning zipping around the room and two adults standing there calmly.

 _"Wow. Look at you."_ A voice chuckled as it saw Dick. This was a man clad in a grey bodysuit with a twisted red hat on his chest, a red belt, a black leather jacket and a red helmet _"It's been too long, Dick."_ The voice smiled

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Dick asked as he looked at the red helmeted figure. "Where am-? Cass?"

"That is me, father." the other figure commented, clearly a girl

 _"I'm Red Hood."_ the other figure laughed

"'Red Hood'?" Dick asked in confusion 'Joker's old name.' he thought while also remembering the Justice League telling them about this Red Hood guy... before his eyes widened as the woman's words registered in his mind "Cass?" he asked, looking at the woman

"Hello Father." she commented with a slight grin. Cass was wearing a dark red leotard, reminiscent of her biological mother's. Pale grey leggings, black boots and gloves and on her chest...the Bat.  
The symbol she swore would be the symbol of protection and justice, now used for murder.

Suddenly the green lightning came to a stop, a small figure appearing and looking up at Cass "Did I do good mother?" The figure was a 10-year-old boy, wearing a dark grey and red costume, black-haired with green eyes, looking a little nervous.

"Of course, Bart. You've done wonderfully." Cass praised her son with a smile.

"Bart?" Dick blinked in confusion

"My son. Named after his father." Cass explained "Say hello to your grandfather, Bart."

"Grandfather? Son?" Dick asked

"Hello." the child smiled happily

"I...How?" Dick asked as he looked at his daughter.

"The tongue of Thaddeus Thawne. Genetically identical. Bart Allen Jr was born, he's perfect." Cass explained

Dick double-took in shock 'Thaddeus Thawne'? The speedster guy that we got told about? Bart's clone? Cass. What've you done?' Dick thought in shock He knelt down a bit, smiling at Bart Jr "Hey buddy."

"Hi, Grandpa." Bart Jr smiled and hugged him "I've always wanted to meet you! I'm Bart Richard Allen! MothersaysIgetmymiddlenamefromyou! Thisissocrash!"

"Err...'crash'?" Dick asked in confusion

 _"Modern slang."_ Red Hood shrugged as he removed his helmet "Yo bro."

"Bro?" Dick asked in confusion before he saw the figure under the mask. "Jason?" His voice broke as he saw his younger brother. "But-but you're-"

"'Dead'? I got better." Jason joked

Dick was silent, seeing how excited and eager Bart Jr was "I. I don't understand." Dick whispered to himself "Why did you bring me here?"

"We wanted to make sure you where real." Cassandra commented

"Of course I'm real. Why would I-?" Dick responded before he stopped himself. "I'm dead in this timeline. Sorry."

"Yes. Yes you are." Cass nodded, pulling out a sword off the wall

"What're you doing, Cass?" Dick asked nervously, knowing that she was now Lady Shiva.

"Keeping you safe and sending you back." she stated simply "You are not leaving this bunker, and we shall send you home."

"But the others-" Dick responded, only to be interrupted

"I'd listen to her, Dick. She knows best." Jason answered "And she doesn't mind stabbing you."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Dick shouted in shock, backing up from the trio.

"Grandpa?" Bart Jr asked, worried

"It would only be in the leg. Or the shoulder." Lady Shiva commented "Whatever was needed to make sure you aren't killed."

'She is NOT my daughter.' Dick thought in shock 'This isn't my Cassie anymore... just another criminal to... to... damn it, I can't!'

"Grandpa, you aren't leaving are you?" Bart Jr asked

"I-I..." Dick muttered, rubbing his head "... I'm sorry. But I need to stop that crashing planet."

Lady Shiva frowned and clenched her sword tighter...

 **CRASH!**

Suddenly the top of the building shattered above them, a figure dropping down. Jason's and Cass' eyes widen as they saw who crashed into their hideout. Invading their home was a man, clad in black with pointed bat ears, white eyes and a bright red bat symbol on his chest with arm and leg spikes.

"Back off from my dad." the figure hissed with a powerful voice

'Terry?' Dick gasped as he heard that.

"Your 'dad'?" Cass glared readying to blade

"Been wondering where **you** went, Dent." Jason smirked as he readied a gun.

 **BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!**

The bullets bounced off Terry's Bat costume as he grabbed his father and flew off.

"No! Stop him!" Cass yelled

Bart Jr nodded and ran after them, hoping to find his grandfather.

"Terry?" Dick blinked as he looked at his son.  
The suit had jet boosters at the base of the boots alongside some red wings coming out of the back

"Yeah, it's me, dad. Looks like we've got company!" Terry answered, looking back and saw Bart Jr running after them.

"How-How'd you get this suit?" Dick questioned

"I asked Uncle Damien. It's a modified suit." Terry answered. "I asked Uncle Damien to fix it."

"Wait... Damian?" Dick asked

"Yeah. Oh, he said hi." Terry said before he flinched "I hear you Mr W, no need to yell."

"He's on the line?" Dick asked in shock

"Yeah. I don't know how to work this suit properly." Terry laughed. Damien groaned on the other side of the line as he heard Terry.

"Thanks Little D." Dick joked

"...Now there's no need for **that** language, Damien." Terry responded

"HEY! STOP!" Bart Jr yelled as he ran along the wall of a building

"Whoa, he's fast." Terry double took.

"He's a speedster, it's his nature." Dick answered

"Stop!" Bart Jr yelled

"Doesn't give up, does he?" Terry asked with a small growl

"Be nice, that's your nephew." Dick reprimanded

"Sorry, dad." Terry apologised and stopped at a roof as green lightning sparked in front of them

"Grandpa. Please, please stop." Bart Jr asked sadly.

"Bart." Dick frowned, Terry letting him down

"Please, we don't want you to go." Bart asked sadly.

...

Dick sighed and got on his knees, putting his hands on Bart's shoulder "Come on. Tell me kiddo... Tell me about you."

"I… I'm...I never knew my dad. I mean-Mum told me all about him." Bart answered. "She teaches me a lot. I'm good at running, fighting..."

"... I'm asking about YOU. Not what Cassandra did to you, how she trained you." Dick frowned "I want to know your favourite colour, your favourite food, your favourite hobby, so on and so forth."

Bart Jr was taken back from that. He hadn't thought about it before...it was mostly training with his mother and Red Hood. "I. I like...Blue. The colour blue."

"That's mine to." Dick smiled "How's school? Do you go? Have any friends?"

Bart shook his head. "I. I don't go. Mum and Jason are the only people I talk to."

"Oh. Do you play video games?"

We zoom out, Terry staring in shock and wonder as he saw his dad being to just... Talk to Bart Jr. The two really getting into it 'Wow, guess Dad's trying his best with him...God, look at that thing.' Terry thought as he looked at them before turning to the moon. He... He wasn't sure what to do. As of a few hours ago he had been a normal kid preparing to head out to meet his girlfriends... And **now**? Now he was flying high above Neo-Gotham in a modified Nightwing costume and escaping his crazy assassin sister and Uncle.

He was the new Batman

'Granddad...Dad. I promise to do you proud.' Terry thought with a clenched fist, promising to be better.

 _"Thinking hard, Grayson?"_ Damian asked

"Yeah, I am, Uncle Damian." Terry nodded. "I mean...24 hours ago I was setting out to see my girlfriends... and **now**? Now I've taken the cowl."

...

"Oh man! I need to call them!"

 _"Good thing your suit has an in-built phone."_ Damian responded

"Really? Thanks." Terry responded, calling them via his suit. He waited, hearing the ringing 'Please pick up.' He thought

 _"Hello?"_ A woman's voice spoke through.

Terry immediately knew who it was "Dana?" He asked "Why are you on Max's phone?"

 _"We're waiting together."_ Dana answered _"Where are you?"_ as her breath was heavy, panting

"Sorry I missed your call earlier. I can't make it, family issues... I've met my dad." Terry explained

 _"Your mum let you go to the graveyard? By yourself?"_ Dana asked

"... Not what I mean."

 _"What's going on?"_ Another woman's voice asked

 _"It's Terry. He said he's 'met his dad' but not at the graveyard."_ Dana answered with a whine in her voice _"I was so close..."_ she mumbled

"My dad is alive." Terry stated

Silence on the other side of the phone.

 _"...Terry. We love you. But what you're saying is-"_ Dana spoke in concern.

"I know. Its crazy. But I will tell you." he sighed

"...Okay. Okay." Dana responded calmly.

 **Boop.**

 _"I've put you on speaker."_ She followed up.

"Schway." Terry sighed

 _"So, what's going on with your dad?"_ Max asked in confusion as she heard Terry while Terry could hear kissing in the background

"Well...He's come from the past. It's crazy, I know, but... He's here." Terry answered "I found out a lot about myself. Like how I've been living under a fake name my whole life."

" _Interest-ah~. Then...What's your. **Real** name?"_ Max asked

"Terry Grayson... What are you two doing?"

 _"Waiting for **you**. And just warming up."_ Dana answered _. "Max was getting impatient."_

" _Enjoying what you baled on."_ Max shot back _"Hmm~ yeah baby, push those fingers deeper!"_

"Oh come on now, that's not fair." He frowned "I'm sorry to cut this short, I'll tell you everything tomorrow... But I need to make sure my nephew is okay."

 _"What? Nephew? Terry what's-?"_ Max asked in confusion

 **BEEP.**

Terry inadvertently hung up "I hope those two don't kill me." he mumbled to himself

Down on the roof, Dick was hugging Bart Jr. Reassuring him that he wasn't mad, but happy to learn what his likes and dislikes were when the silver metal blobs attacked them "No, not again!" Dick blinked in shock. "Bart, RUN!"

"Huh?" the junior speedster blinked

Dick pushed Bart Jr out of the way as he tried to defend himself against the silver blobs. He was overwhelmed, grabbed and dragged into the silver substance **"Bart, Terry, RUN!"** Dick shouted as he tried to protect them before he was fully absorbed and taken away, one silver ball left

"Dad/Grandpa!" Bart and Terry shouted in shock

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Gar was silent, sighing as his family finished their story "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here." Garfield apologised as he heard it. Leaning how the Tameranian's didn't really... Like the his family

"It's not your fault. Kori and Kom have been great hosts." Summer answered, holding his hand "But the people of the planet..."

"They're not as accepting. They tolerate us but...they stay away." One of Gar's daughters added

"I should've been here. I should've-" Gar frowned

"You died, dad. Or...you're dead. Time travel is crazy." One of his daughters answered

"That's no excuse." He responded as the girls hugged him

"When I get back, I promise I'll-" Garfield began to speak before his younger sons called out about silver blobs coming towards their home. He tried to get up, his daughters snarling like protective lionesses

Zooming into their camp, the silver blobs approached and scanned around for Logan, but it was difficult since there were multiples of his DNA. It couldn't make out who to grab

"What the HELL are those?" Cody, one of Gar's sons asked in confusion as he turned into a winged beast, trying to attack the blob. The blob morphed around Cody and grabbed his wings, scanning Cody as Donny leapt up and clawed into the blob, since it was 'attacking' his brother... making the blob redirect it's attack to Donny

Donny was easily overwhelmed, pinned down on the ground and being choked to unconsciousness.

 **BOOM!**

And Garfield emerged from a building, in his WereBeast form. He roared like a mighty lion at the blob, which immediately turned its attention to Garfield before it was pummeled off his son.

 _'Found. Changeling. Found Changeling.'_ It repeated to itself _'Capture. Now. Capture. Now.'_

''Capture me'?' Garfield thought before snarling, leaping at the blob and tried to rip into it, hoping that it was as easy as busting a $2 toaster


	49. BTI PT6 The Illusion's of the Heart

**B.E.A.T.N** : Well she know's this leads to the best possible ending

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : ... it had been mentioned twice before hand dude.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Terry gets it off his dad. And...Yeah, it's messed up, but both DC and Marvel have cloning tech, so it's not out of the realms of impossibility.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : We aim to be great.

 **Anarken Mad Bancho King** : Some may come.

 **Skull Flame** : Of course it is.

 **Doomsday532:** You never know what might happen.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

BOOYA!

Here we go! Here we go!

It is the second to last chapter of this arc.

I hope you all enjoy it because... it is about to go wild!

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 48  
Beyond Tomorrow Imperative Part 6 The Illusion's Of The Heart  
**

* * *

Victor was working hard on the WatchTower computer, holding his head. 'This has to work. We've got to get that thing off the moon!' Vic thought to himself, pushing past his limits to work on a solution before he fell to his knees, feeling something... Connect with the thing in the moon

"Vic!" Rose yelled as she rushed to his side "What's happening? What's wrong?"

"The-the thing. I'm connecting to it." Vic answered in shock. "It's. Familiar."

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"It's... It's..." Victor whispered

"It's me."

"'It's you'? You mean, that **thing** is you? What the hell happened?" Rose asked in shock before asking, thinking of what happened to make him that way.

* * *

*elsewhere*

The silver blobs had brought over their quarry. Carefully placing the people inside the mechanised moon eating monstrosity. All of the heroes where unconscious, being pulled into the planet by the metal

One after another, they were integrated inside and hitched into strange orange pods.

* * *

*? ? ?*

 _Dick was waking up in a white void, looking around him to find any semblance of bearings to where he was "Where am I?" He questioned as the world warped around him without him noticing. It soon became Gotham, light and clear. No smog, neon lights, dingy alleys or crime...it looked amazing. He walked into Wayne Manor, seeing it was in pristine... Perfect condition. He walked into the living room and saw his family. Bruce, Harley, Pamela, Duela and Terry, Alfred and Barbara._  
 _Cass._

 _Dick couldn't believe his eyes._

 _"Dad!" a nineteen year old Cassandra smiled and hugged him, still wearing her wedding dress_

 _"Cass! I. I don't believe it." He gasped as he saw her, recalling vaguely that she was wearing Lady Shiva clothing._

 _"I'm so happy Daddy!" Cass smiled "Thank you, that wedding was beautiful!"_

 _"Of course." He nodded and hugged her back, accepting it. Happy to hear her speak in full sentences, seeing Bart dressed in a suit. Yeah, the two had gotten married. He'd walked Cass down the aisle; she was so beautiful and happy. It had been an amazing wedding_

 _"It's not over yet, 'dad'." Bart chuckled_

 _"Don't get cocky, speedy." Dick joked_

 _"But Uncle Dick, I'M Speedy!" a female voice laughed_

 _"Lian!" Dick smiled as he saw her, fully grown, red hair and wearing a red dress, looking beautiful and standing next to Cass. She grinned, Cass' maid of honour, and hugged Dick happily_

 _"It's the 'daddy-daughter' dance, daddy." Cass smiled as she grabbed his hand_

 _"Remember to save one for your brother." he smiled, letting her lead him to the dance floor_

 _"Of course." Cass nodded as she danced with her father, seeing the world spin around them_

* * *

*? ? ?*

 _James groaned as his eyes slowly opened, finding himself... In his bedroom?_  
 _"I-I'm home?" He wondered in shock, seeing his emperor sized bed, his quilts and pillows. His guitar on its stand...he was home._  
 _He got out of bed, seeing more cloths than his in the room_  
 _"Wait...Are those?" He whispered in confusion before he felt someone sleeping next to him under the sheets. He blinked and looked at who was hugging him._ _Kori and Kom, his sleeping queens. Right next to him, beautiful and graceful...albeit with fluffy a few years older than in present, only not as old as he saw them in the future  
_ _"Kori. Kom." He whispered as he looked at them, stroking their cheeks tenderly. They both moaned and slowly awoke, smiling_

 _"Morning, James." Kori smiled as they saw him._

 _"How are you, love?" Kom grinned lovingly_

 _"I feel great; you?" He asked them._

 _"Fantastic." Kori responded_

 _"Better for seeing your face." Kom smiled_

 _"I think the others are up." James said happily_

 _"I think they are. Waiting for their husband to give them their 'morning love'." Kom teased_

 _"But the children are probably up too." Kori yawned as she stretched_

 _"I know." James nodded and kissed them. The three soon got out of bed, James changing into a dressing gown and put some lounge trousers on. They walked out of the bedroom, James looking out of the window to see the sunny day of Jump City outside. As advanced as James' original universe, aliens everywhere. His heart seemed to skip a beat, seeing his new home like his birth-home...it was just amazing._

 _"Daddy!" the voice of a dozen children called_

 _''Daddy'?' James thought as he turned around and saw his progeny, his sons and daughters. He grinned at the group, spreading his arms wide "Come here, kids!" He smiled and was tackle hugged by all of his sons and daughters._

 _He began to smother their faces with kisses as he laughed and smiled_

* * *

*? ? ?*

 _Garfield was lying on the floor in a large bedroom, feeling like he was exhausted after a huge fight or something. He felt peaceful, feeling many mouths kiss and lick his body "Isn't it a bit early for the 'morning pet'?" Garfield joked as he saw his entire harem treating him_

 _"Of course not, Gar." One of his girls answered_

 _"You deserve a **lot** more~." Another followed up._

 _"Oh?" He grinned_

 _"Of course." A girl with panda ears smiled as she mounted Garfield and rubbed his cock. "You're our Alpha." The door opened, some green skinned teenage girls walking in_

 _"Huh? Kids? What're you doing here?" Garfield asked in shock, not wanting his kids to see him fuck his wives/their mothers._

 _"Our duty for our Alpha." they smiled_

 _"'Duty for-'? No. No, no, no! This-this isn't right!" Garfield panicked; he didn't want to sleep with his daughters!_

 _"What? We are just putting on a show." another daughter giggled_

 _"'A Show'?" Garfield asked before he felt his mate slide onto his member, one of them bouncing on his cock hungrily_

 _His daughters smiled and nodded, kissing each other and putting on a live lesbian porn show_

 _"Oh my, fucking god!" Garfield moaned, his mind not believing that his children were doing this and the animal side of him wasn't entirely against it_

* * *

*Watchtower*

"What do you **mean** that 'it's you', Victor?" Superman asked

"The one in the center of the planet... What MAKES the planet... It's me." Vic hissed weakly

"Then what're we going to do?" Megan asked as she looked outside, seeing it terrorise the Earth

"Justice League. Meeting." Argent ordered

The League nodded and all convened in the meeting hall, however Victor and Rose were still at the monitors. A small flash of light had Garth appear in front of them, returning to the tower "Thanks for getting me out of there." Garth panted as he was dripping wet.

"What happened to you?" Rose asked

"It must've been...after James and the others died." Victor answered, gleaming whatever info he could get from the machine. He looked at the planet, finally recognising the signals "It's... Technus. That planet is Technus."

"But isn't that your AI thing?" Rose asked as she double-took between her friend and the mechanical monstrosity.

"Exactly." Victor frowned lightly

'What happened while you were gone?' Rose thought to herself, a little scared if she asked that out loud because of the answer

 **FLASH!**

That was when a flash of light filled the room, Terry stumbling into the room "OOF!" Terry fell and grunted as he was beaten up, quite a bit.

"Who are you?!" Garth yelled, the three Titans ready for battle when they saw this new person

"I. I'm Terry Mc... I mean Grayson, Terry Grayson. I'm Duela's son." Terry panted as he tried to get up.

...

"What?!" everyone yelled

Terry frowned and removed his mask, showing his face. "Duela Grayson. She's my mother. Dick Grayson is my dad." He tried to explain

"Your... They had a kid?!" Victor blinked and laughed "Oh man! I'm an uncle?!"

"Yeah, Dad told me about you...But there's a problem. He's gone! Taken by some silver blob things." Terry answered

...

"WHAT?!" group yelled again

"Some silver blobs came and attacked us, it stole him after he defended Bart." Terry answered

"Wait, isn't he dead?" Rose questioned

"Bart Jr. His grandson, my nephew." Terry quickly explained. "He grabbed dad and brought him to Lady Shiva. It's a whole thing!"

"... Okay... We need more explanations... My head is hurting from this time travel..." Rose blinked

* * *

*with the League*

"That thing is going to swallow the moon in a matter of hours; if we don't do something, the Earth will be ravaged by all sorts of disasters!" Hawk slammed his fist in the table.

"But... Apparently it is also Victor!" Dove argued back

"All scams say there is no life on the planet." Wonder Woman argued

"Meaning he's **not** in there?" Superman asked

"If he is... he isn't alive anymore." Argent shook her head "Technus is most likely running on autopilot."

"But he's still James' friend. He's part of the Titans." Megan answered. "If we kill him, we'll be killing a hero."

"But Victor is dead." Green Lantern frowned "Or our sensors would have picked up his life signs. So if we destroy the Technus Planet, we wouldn't be killing Victor. You can't kill someone who is already dead. We'd be cremating him at best, letting him rest in peace."

"But what if he **is** in there? Just lost within all that machinery?" Megan asked

"Our systems WOULD have picked him up." Superman shot back "Unfortunately **everything** points to that being the case."

"Guess we're divided on the subject then." Dove frowned before the room was filled with alarms

"What the devil?" Superman asked in shock.

"Something HUGE!" Green Lantern responded

* * *

*with Karen*

Bumblebee was sitting in a throne, the mask filled with her older self's pheromones flooding her senses and making her placid. She was lying limp, unable to move with her eyes half lidded, as she watched Queen Bee and Tala 'teach'

"That's it, girl. You're doing so _well~_." Karen smiled as she slapped a student's ass as they ate out Tala's pussy.

Meanwhile other students where learning to be 'perfect' students. Of the removal of individuality. They were subject to Karen's pheromone treatment and being 'taught' to give up their names and work for 'The HIVE'...pun intended

'N-No... Why...?' Bumblebee thought in terror 'How could I?'

"G-Good. Girl~!" Tala moaned as she came from the student. She tapped the Drone's breast, pulling off her

"Ah~, thank you. Mistress." The student panted as she was pulled off.

'Please. Stop.' Bumblebee thought as her mind was plunged into the fog of these pheromones. Something within her was slowly changing, almost snapping in response but it wasn't in defiance. She felt like...her body was adapting, changing to fight back. And like her mind... Wanted this. Wanted to control this HIVE, to worship her. **Bumblebee** wanted to be in control, not her older self.  
She wanted to be like her  
To be 'Headmistress' of HIVE. To have these students as **her  
** 'No!' she thought, trying to resist these dark urges. She wouldn't become this future. She's Karen Beecher! Bumblebee! She would **not** break to this!... Would she?

 **BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!**

Suddenly gunfire went off, Queen Bee and Tala frowning as the door was kicked down

"She's early." Tala grumbled as she got up and dressed

"I'll get it." Queen Bee answered, swaying her hips as she approached the door only for said door to be kicked open. Queen Bee immediately shrunk down and flew back, then back to normal size as an imposing figure walked in

Clad in dark-blue/black and bronze coloured military grade armour, wielding a sword and had pouches around their belts and over the shoulder.  
There. There stood Deathstroke. The Terminator. One of the deadliest assassins in the world "Queen Bee." Deathstroke said, the figure having a slightly feminine voice

"You're early. We weren't expecting you yet." Queen Bee answered

"Simple. I'm not here for the job you payed me for..." Deathstroke said as they pulled out their gun, pointing it at the bound Bumblebee

Queen Bee's eyes widened as she tried to fight off Deathstroke, or at least get the gun trained OFF of her younger self. Basic paradox time logic, of course "What are you doing?" she snapped as she grabbed the mercenary's arm and tried to pull it away

"Hired to kill these past Titans." Deathstroke said, headbutting her making her fall to her knees in pain as her tiara was cracked "Change history and all that. I'm curious what'll happen." Tala raised her hands to use her bad luck magic, using it to stop her from getting a certain kill. Deathstroke frowned and felt her gun jam and glared at Tala. Pulling her sword out to cleave her head off. Tala's eyes widened, using a spell to block the strike "I have to wonder. Can you use two spells at once?" Deathstroke asked as she pushed her sword down on Tala and pulled her other gun out

 **BANG!**

The bullet traveled through the air at point-blank range. Shooting Tala in the chest.

"Ah!" Tala's breath stopped as she felt the shock and pain of the bullet travel through her heart and into the wall. Her magic barrier stopped working as Deathstroke cleaved off her head.

"JINX!" Queen Bee screamed as she raced to the pink, near purple, haired woman's side. She fell to her knees, sadness and rage filling her being "YOU BITCH!" And shot out lightning at Deathstroke in response

The lightning flew through the air and hit Deathstroke, mostly sparking over her armour and leaving her mostly unharmed "You know. I always hated you." Deathstroke commented, her mas cracked

Queen Bee looked at Deathstroke, scared that her power was doing nothing.

Karen however, was coming around, her mind getting clearer. She tried to get up, this weird suit hugging and squeezing her body perfectly 'D-Damn it. If I don't move. I'll die!' She thought as she tried to access her powers. before she shrunk down and flew away

"Now. Where-? Where did-?" Deathstroke glared at Queen Bee "Where did you go?!"

"Drones! Attack!" Queen Bee ordered

The students all turned to Deathstroke and lunged at her, with no regard for their own safety as they opted for a full-on attack with their various powers and skills.

Karen managed to slip out, doing her best to rip off the mask that had that recycled pheromone system.  
She just... Flew  
Right into a silver blob

* * *

*with Dick*

 _Dick was sitting down next to Duela, as he saw his daughter with her new husband "It's wonderful; isn't it, Dick?" Duela, a mature but beautiful Duela, asked with a smile._

 _"Yeah. They are so happy." Dick smiled. All his friends and family here for the wedding and reception, Cass being like a niece to most of them_

 _Lian was chatting with Helena, comparing marksmenship achievements_  
 _James with Jim Gordon, joking around_  
 _Jason teasing Tim as the two looked after Damian_  
 _The two Fire-sisters with their children chatting with Barbara and Ivy, Ivy holding Cass's baby sister they made via plant... Stuff_  
 _Gar joking around with his kids while trying to keep them under control with tanks from Tara_  
 _Alfred and Bruce watching proudly_  
 _Jinx and Karen dancing_

 _But it felt like someone was missing..._

 _"The wedding was beautiful." the strong and confident voice of the original Lady Shiva, Sandra Wo-San, nodded as she held a martini glass_

 _"Sandra? You're here!" Dick looked on in shock_

 _"Of course. I wouldn't miss my daughter's wedding day." Sandra smiled as she sipped the martini._

 _"We tried to invite you but... You don't exactly have an address." Duela joked_

 _"I move about quite frequently. But I understand." Sandra nodded as she turned to Dick and kissed him_

 _"I...Ha...?" Dick gasped as he felt her lips before he remembered she slept with Duela and him occasionally since they were all 'Cassandra's parents'_

 _"Care for a dance, Ms Wo-San?" Duela asked puckishly._

 _"I believe so." she nodded, taking Duela's hand_

 _Dick was silent as he watched on, looking at the party. It looked complete but something was... It wasn't right._  
 _Someone was missing_

 _"... Where's Victor?" He asked_

* * *

*with James*

 _James was strumming his guitar, playing a melody to his kids with a gentle smile. Enjoying his home life, his wives and children. It was...home._

"Teen Titans, Go!" _James finished_

 _The kids cheered as their dad finished the song, it was definitely a family favourite among them._

 _ **Knock knock**_

 _"Oh! They're here!" Rachel smiled_

 _"Mama Rachel!" The kids cheered and ran to their other mother._

 _"I'll get it." He spoke as he got up and opened the door, dodging his kids as he walked although it was hard as the kids wanted to come with and huffed his leg_

 _"I've got it, love." Rachel answered as she opened the door for them revealing the Titan's and the rest of James' family_

 _"Hey dude, sorry for the wait." Garfield waved as he and his kids entered_

 _"It was a nightmare trying to get **everyone** in the ship." Dick followed up_

 _"No worries guys." James smiled_

 _"Now, where are our grandbabies?" Looma cheered as she squeezed through the door._

 _"GRANDMA!" James' kids cheered_

 _James laughed at everyone, seeing his family... and something felt off. Felt like...someone was missing. Though he couldn't put his finger on it right now. He looked around and smiled, seeing his kids and family interact_

 _"James!" Lian cheered and hugged him_

 _"Lian! How're you doing, kid?" He asked with a smile._

 _Lian had grown up, wearing a red hoodie and a purple shirt underneath, blue jeans and converse sneakers. Almost looking a little like Krystal in a way._  
 _"I'm great, thanks." Lian smiled_

 _"...You've been hanging around Aunt Krystal; haven't you?" he joked_

 _"... Yeah." she blushed and giggled_

 _"I warned you, she's an influence." James pointed at her with a playful chuckle, hugging her again._

 _"Hey! I represent that remark." Krystal answered, before being tackle hugged by James' children with a few little ones of her own following her_

 _"Proud of you, son." An older Ben smiled and patted his son's shoulder_

 _"Really? Thanks dad." James smiled as he kept looking_

 _"What's wrong?" Gwen asked as she tried to follow his own sight._

 _"Huh, oh. Nothing." He shook his head_

 _"Help me! Drowning!" Krystal joked as she was being hugged to death._

 _"Coming sis!" James joked, only to be hugged by Krystal's children "GAH! TACKLE HUG!" James proclaimed dramatically as he 'fell' to the floor. "Tell. My wives. I love them! Bleh!" And pretended to die making everyone laugh_

 _"Uncle's silly." Some of Krystal's children laughed_

 _"Yes, he is." Rachel answered, helping him up._

 _"VERY silly." A seductive female voice said, licking the back of James' neck_

 _"MUMMY!" Lian cheered_

 _"J-Jade!" James blinked in shock, feeling a little awkward having his neck licked._

 _"Hey handsome." she smiled at him_

 _"Didn't think you'd show up." James admitted. "You being busy and all." he admitted as he wrapped his arm around her waist "With clearing your reputation and all."_

 _"Like I would miss this." she moaned and kissed him lustfully_

 _"Eww...!" The kids groaned as they saw it._

 _"Mum, please." Lian blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed by her mother Frenching her step-father._

 _"Children." Black Canary snickered softly_

 _"Mama Dinah!" The kids got off of Krystal and hugged their other mother as she was flanked by Ms Martian, Hawkgirl and Dove_

 _'...Holy crap, I never realised how large my love life was.' James thought to himself, only realising now that his life was slightly mirroring his father's. No, he was pretty sure he had EXCEED his fathers_ _... and yet it still felt like someone was missing_

 _"Where's Victor?" James mumbled_

* * *

*with Gar*

 _Garfield was panting in exhaustion, true his drive could satisfy his wives...but seeing his daughters in an illicit lesbian-incestuous embrace was too much for his heart to handle right now. He was currently sat there, in his director's chair as they prepared to shoot their film series._

 _A sci-fi series that, despite being fan-funded and basically 'indie driven' was one of the most popular in the world. The show having some rather raunchy scenes but nothing too extreme, that was for the official porn parodies they also made_

 _"Okay, we're rolling in 90 seconds." Gar called out as he looked over the set as he looked out at the set of the bridge of their 'star ship'_

 _"Melody, Sabrina. The girls are here. Where's Misa?" Gar asked_

 _"She's in the toilet." Sabrina commented, brushing her fox tail_

 _"Ah, okay; can't be helped." Gar nodded in understanding, quickly gazing at his watch. "45 seconds." He muttered. "We might have to start without her in the first scene." He spoke up. "And I said **might**." He picked up the scrip, smiling proudly at it "This is gonna be good." He thought to himself. "10 seconds! Places, places!" He called out as the girls were getting into position, Garfield taking his seat as Director and observed the script._

 _The camera woman, one of his daughters who had gained a film degree, nodded and was excited_

 _Almost strutting out onto the stage were Melody and Sabrina, wearing some sensual and nearly slutty 'space-suits' that looked ripped out of a 1960's space movie._

 _"Lieutenant Andrews, what is the report on life support? The temperature is still raising." Sabrina said dramatically_

 _"Life reports are troublesome captain." Melody responded as she knelt over the 'control panel' and exposed her ass to the camera "I doubt we will be able to decrease the temperature fast enough, we may boil alive in our suits!"_

 _"Then we'll have to make a sacrifice." Sabrina answered, stripping off the suit that clung to her body._

 _Garfield gave a hand gesture to his daughter to get a closer shot on the cleavage before pulling back. His darling Daisy did as she was told, nearing the heaving bosom and slowly lowering, watching the sweat drip down her tones abs_

 _"Captain. It looks like. We need to conserve energy." Melody panted as she saw her._

 _"How?"_

 _"Maybe...Maybe to." Melody panted before kissing Sabrina. Sabrina 'gasped' and kissed back their breasts pressing against each other as they made out, their hands exploring each others' bodies with such fervour._

 _"That's it, that's it." Gar nodded_

 _The doors to the bridge opened up as Misa observed the situation with her captain. She looked around, trying to think how to include herself into the scene. But honestly, that would've gone off-script and might ruin the film entirely. Even if the script was a bit messed up, as she was late in the first place_

 _"C-Captain!" Misa gasped as she saw the two embrace, trying to ad-lib a new line making the two look at her_

 _"This is not regulation!" Misa continued to ad-lib._

 _"It's our means to survive, you should come join us." Sabrina ordered "Otherwise you could die!"_

 _"And cut!" Garfield called, clapping "Great job girls."_

 _The girls sighed in relief, though Misa was a little embarrassed as she was late "I-I'm sorry I was-" She began to apologise, only to be hugged by their shared husband._

 _"It's okay. It's fine. You managed." He reassured her as he walked up and kissed her softly_

 _"Thank you, Gar." Misa sighed as she was reassured._

 _"So, onto the next scene?" Sabrina asked_

 _Gar hummed, flicking through the script to see what was next to record for today_

 _"Are we interrupting?" James joked as his friends arrived_

 _"Hey, guys! You're here. And the kids are-?" Garfield asked_

 _"In the other room." Dick answered. "Don't want them to 'ruin the magic' as it were." He joked as he was given hugs_

 _"It's good to see you again. I'm surprised you made it." Gar commented_

 _"Yeah, life's been busy. Even more so with **your** family; right, Gar?" Duela joked_

 _Gar nodded, smiling. His friends happily filling in guest-non-porn rolls every now and again. A news reporter, a commander, so on and so forth. Dick being the commander of an alien fleet, James occasionally appearing as some random alien monster. And Vic... Wait..._

 _"Where's Vic?"_

* * *

*elsewhere*

James, Dick and Gar all released loud gasps of air as they felt liquid falling all around them, falling out of pods in the wall. They gasped for air as they were drenched by the strange orange liquid and now returned back to reality.

"W-Where are we?" James asked, the three looking around to see the deep darkness of endless machines in every direction

"The Matrix?" Garfield joked as he coughed out some of the amber liquid.

 **SLAP!**

"Ow!" Gar snapped

"Not. The time. Gar." Dick groaned

"Can anyone hear me?" James asked, trying his communicator

 _"James?! James?! Thank goodness! We've been trying to get in contact for hours!"_ Vic called

"Hours? It-It's only been five minutes...or years? What happened?" James asked as his sense of time was out of whack.

 _"You're inside the Technus planet!"_ Vic called


	50. BTI PT7 Saving The Future And A Friend

**Skull Flame** : Return of Cooler came out in March 7, 1992 while the Technus Imperative came out in December, 1998. So there may have been some inspiration there.

 **B.E.A.T.N:** Well that final arc is going to be a good... I dunno, 7 or 8 parts including an epilogue. Maybe even nine.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : You'll see dude.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Someone who watches Time Travel movies and knows the plotholes of the 'grandfather paradox'.

 **B.E.A.T.N:** Oh sweet Jesus, pray for us when we get to it.

 **jasongd:** Thanks very much.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

And here we are with the **GRAND FINALE OF THE ARC! YEAH!**

Which means that next time we return to James Harem 2? It will be for the final time.

Now before we all get too sad about that, I need to remind you guys about something. Up next week is...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

Everyone leave your questions and reviews for next week! I hope you all enjoy!...

...

...

Also I am taking a month break after that because I **FUCKING NEED IT!**

* * *

 **James' Harem 2**

 **Chapter 48  
Beyond Tomorrow Imperative Part 7 Saving The Future And A Friend  
**

* * *

"'The Technus Planet'?" Gar asked in shock

"That's your A.I. though!" James followed up.

"A-are you saying we're inside **you**? Or the future you?" Dick asked

 _"Not really. More like you're inside the prison he made of himself."_ Vic explained

"Thank goodness, it's less gross this way." Gar joked and sighed.

 _"And you may... want to find him before it destroys all life on Earth, as well as then eating Earth."_ Vic added

"...Right, let's go." James answered in a serious shock.

"But where? This place looks like a labyrinth." Gar asked

* * *

*on the WatchTower*

The Justice League were currently under siege by the Deathstroke, though they had powers and had the home-field advantage... THIS was a highly trained assassin. They were all mostly tied up; the Titan's having gone missing

"Damn. I thought I could wrap this up." Deathstroke frowned as she had her sword underneath Ms Martian's neck. "Where are they?"

"I'm not... telling you... Rose..." She hissed

Deathstroke frowned as she wasn't inspiring fear in her. "You know. I always wondered why he liked you. Now I know." And slit Megan's throat with razor-whip speeds while her sword was ablaze

"MEGAN!" Argent screamed

"Toni. Where are they?" She threatened Argent with her sword. "Now." As the tip of the sword almost penetrated her throat.

"He'd hate you, you bitch." she snarled "And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

"Who... hired you?" Superman asked, wrapped up in kryptonite ropes

"Someone who wants you dead. That's all." Deathstroke brushed off "Or rather... the Titan's and all of time. To put it simply, the Church of Trigon wants them dead and payed me millions to do so."

"You're working for Trigon? He's dead!" Superman struggled

"The **guy** may be dead, but his followers are VERY much alive." Rose answered "And they had heard how Titan's from the past are here. So… you kill one of these Titan's, how would everything chance?"

"Trigon would survive. This world would be doomed." Argent realised.

"Cause and effect. Time travel paradox one oh one." Deathstroke answered. "One managed to get away, but I'll find her."

"HEY!" Ravager called as she walked into the room suddenly, glaring in rage "You looking for me... me?"

Deathstroke turned to Rose seeing her younger self before her. "My god. Like looking at a picture." She carefully spoke as she saw her younger self.

"Really? I don't see it." Rose frowned as she took off the orange and black bandana that acted as her mask, dropping it and drawing her sword. Her words indicating how Deathstroke wore a mask shielding her face

"It's who we're meant to be, 'Rose'." Deathstroke answered. "A killer."

"Tch." Rose scoffed "Is that why you hide your face, coward?" She asked, pointing her blade at Deathstroke "Or are you too ugly and know James wouldn't want anything to do with you! He certainly loves skinny dipping with me and having some naughty fun."

'Do we have to hear about this?' Hawk deadpanned as they heard that.

Deathstroke didn't respond, not wanting to rise to her younger self's responses. She did, however, remove her mask. Her face was older, more mature; wearing her father's eyepatch, a half-shaved head with the other side drooped down her face.

"Huh. Guess I DO turn out good." Rose commented, resting her sword on her shoulder

"Twenty years will change you." Deathstroke answered as she had her sword ready.

"You know, you kill me, you kill yourself." Rose commented "Because, personally, I feel happy not having that drawback."

"I don't need to kill you, you know." Deathstroke added "And even then killing you wouldn't be too bad."

"You're sick." Rose responded as she readied her blade to defend herself. She didn't know what kind of moves she would have adapted in the future, but she would have to be tricky. But she didn't care. She wanted to kick her own ass since she got here!

 **CLANG!**  
 **SHSHSHSH!**

The two gritted their teeth as sparks came from their swords, each pushing the other to give way, until Rose riposted and gained some distance. The older her was stronger. Was faster. Was more experienced

But she couldn't afford to lose!

"You're good, young me. But I have experience on my side." Deathstroke admired her younger self's grit.

 **CLASH!**

Swords clashed against one another as both tried to finish the other off... and Rose was getting her ass kicked

"ARGH!" Rose grunted as she was being slashed up by her older self, who didn't seem to be wincing at the pain.

"Don't worry. Pain passes. And you'll get some cool scars out of it." Deathstroke pointed out, pointing to her own side, where she had cut her younger self. She span the blade and slammed the hilt across Rose's face, sending her crashing to the floor. She span the blade and slammed the hilt across Rose's face, sending her crashing to the floor

"Rose!" Dove called out in fear as she saw her crash through with her older self.

"No... Not done!" Rose hissed, forcing herself up. Her eyes showing an indomitable will

"Heh. Knew you had guts." Deathstroke praised her and readied to kill her.

Rose growled and rushed forward, putting her all into this.

 **Shink!**

Deathstroke's blade came down and stabbed Rose in the shoulder... While Rose stabbed her stomach, her blade cutting her spine apart. Deathstroke gasped as she felt her spinal cord sliced open. The feeling in her body was gone as she fell backwards onto the ground as Rose was still standing but bleeding.

"I... won't be you." Rose hissed before she passed out

* * *

*in the Technus Planet*

"Where the hell are we even going?" Garfield asked as the group were technically lost.

"I dunno, Gar." Dick frowned

"You okay, Karen?" James asked his girlfriend as they found her in another container, freeing her

"Fi-Fine." she stuttered, rubbing her latex clad arm. This new 'outfit' being very awkward and weird

James frowned as he saw her shaken up about something...And didn't care that she was in that 'outfit' he cared about **her** right now. He held her close, resting his head atop hers as they walked "What's wrong?"

"I. Was captured. By my future self." Karen shuddered in disgust, not wanting to associate herself with that...THING. And that was all she wanted to say "... I... I don't... Don't... Want to be like that."

"'Don't want to be'?" James whispered before he hugged her. "We'll fix this, Karen. I promise. It'll be different this time." He kissed her forehead, trying to pass over all the love she wanted and needed

'Thank you.' She mentally thought back and rested on his chest.

"DAD!" they heard echo through the machine

"'Dad'?" Gar, James and Karen asked in confusion as they heard that.

"Terry?" Dick gasped as they heard that as he sat the new Batman flying at them

"Is that Batman?" Garfield asked in shock

"That's my son." Dick nodded as Terry landed in front of them "... Yeah, he's Batman." Dick grinned proudly

"Like father, like son." James commented in response as he thought of Bruce to Dick and then to Terry.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I'm not alone." Terry added

"Who followed you?" Dick asked as he heard that.

"Our extended family." Terry panted.

"Damn it." Dick frowned

"What? Who is it?" Gar asked in worry as he saw Dick's reaction.

"Cassie, her son... A revived Jason. You guys stop Vic, I'll handle them." Dick instructed

"Wait, Jason's alive? How?" James asked in shock.

"Dad/Dude, they'll KILL you!" Terry and Gar snapped

"Go!" Dick snapped

"... I'm staying with." Terry frowned "I'm helping you."

"I don't want to lose you." Dick answered.

"If you die, so do I. You'll do better **with** me, than without." Terry argued "You aren't talking me out of this dad, I'm your son."

Dick sighed and then smiled. "You really **are** my son."

"Of course I am." Terry nodded, helping him up.

"Good luck." James nodded

Dick nodded and readied his escrima sticks as Terry readied his Batarangs and fists

* * *

*with the others*

James, Karen and Gar rushed away, leaving the two Grayson's alone "I hope they'll be okay." Karen frowned as she ran with Gar and James

"They've got this. We'll fix this." James answered "We need to find Vic and wake him up before Earth is doomed!"

* * *

*with the Grayson's*

The two stood there, scared but proud. They were going to stop them.

"Well, well. Looks like it's a father-son combo." Jason joked as he saw the two as they landed as he span his gun

"Father." Lady Shiva frowned

"Cassie." Dick frowned, gulping nervously as he saw her.

"Grandpa. Cousin." Bart Jr gulped nervously too.

"I think I'm your Uncle kid." Terry answered "You're my big sisters kid, I'm your uncle. Speaking of... It's been years, sis. I vaguely remember you rocking me to sleep when I was little."

"I remember that too." Cass answered with a solemn nod as she raised her sword "Now stand down."

"Can't do that. Cassie." Terry answered

"Good. Now I can do this." Jason answered, aiming his gun at them and took a shot.

"Uncle! You'll shoot Terry!" Bart Jr yelled as he grabbed Jason's arm and pulled

Terry dodged to the side, throwing the Batarang at the Red Hood

"Argh! Kid, that's the POINT!" Red Hood shouted and snapped at him, as the Batarang slashed the gun out of his hand.

Cass and Dick stared at each other before she made the first move, and leapt with great ferocity at him. Dick had a small moment of shock before he raised his arms and used the arm blades to deflect the slash

"Hss!" Cass hissed as she was deflected the blade, raising his leg to kick her over his head and away from him.

"Bart, I'm not gonna kill him!" Jason snarled at the young boy before kicking the kid away

"Oof!" Bart Jr grunted as he hit the ground and saw his uncles fight; well. We SAY 'fight'; it was mostly Terry dodging gunfire. He tried to get closer, knowing distance was bad

'Come on, just a bit closer!' Terry thought.

 _"Try and get to his blindside."_ Damien spoke through the headset.

"What 'blindside?" Terry snapped as he tried to close the gap.

 _"His helmet has small slots for eyes. A small design flaw, and one he doesn't seem to notice too much. He won't be able to get a good read on you. Try and use your shock gloves on his helmet."_ Damian instructed

"Right!" Terry nodded

"Who's that you're talking to?" Jason called out, quickly replacing his gun clips.

 **CLASH!**

"You should be proud, father. I've surpassed my mother." Cassie spoke as she was inches of Dick's face.

"You've thrown away everything you believed in and cared about. Everything **your** **mothers** , all three of them, and I believed in! You've forced your only surviving mother to run away and go into hiding to escape you, in fear!" Dick snarled "And look at what you did to your **son**?! He hasn't been allowed to play, have fun, make friends! Do you even know his favourite colour?! You're no better than David Cain was!"

Cass' eyes shrunk back in fear and that fear turned to rage. She tried to punch her father in the stomach and tried to wind him...but that was thrown out of the window, replaced by bloodlust. She saw red, yelling as she mindlessly attacked

Dick was getting cut and slashed, Cass' calmness was slipping but her experience was still pushing through and getting hits on him. Luckily he was used to dealing with such blind rage filled opponents, and he knew how Cass fought

"I'm. NOTHING. Like. HIM!" Cass snapped at her father and was caught off guard for a split second, giving Dick the opening he needed

He slammed his fist into her stomach, followed up by an elbow to her chin and an axe kick to the temple which had her falling to the floor. And as she tried to stand up a kick to her wrist sent her sword into the air "What wish does he make every year on his birthday?" He questioned

"I-I don't-!" Cass grunted in pain

"You don't know." Dick said as he caught the sword, kneeling down in front of her

"Easy shot." Jason glared as he saw Dick in his sight, aiming his gun at him.

"NO!" Bart Jr yelled

Running at his fastest speeds, Bart Jr grabbed the guns off of Jason at past-lightning fast speeds and disarm him of any weapons 'There!' Terry thought as he saw his opening as he reached for Jason's helmet

"Huh? OOF!" Jason turned and then grunted as he landed on his back with Terry's hands gripping his face. "Get offa me!"

Terry snarled as his gloves began to spark up

 **ZZZZZZZAAAAAP!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jason's eyes shrunk back as his head and helmet were electrocuted by Terry's internal shock-gloves. He yelled in pain, elbowing Terry and ripping his helmet off

Terry coughed as he was winded and glared up at the Red Hood, without his iconic mask.

"You. Fucker!" Jason glared as he pulled a knife out "I am gonna kill you! I am going to destroy this planet! And everyone will see MY way is right!" He jumped at Terry, beating the shit out of him "You child! You brat! I am the true heir of Batman; I will guide everyone to peace! These villains should be killed!"

"Cassie." Dick said, resting his head against his grown daughters as the two were far from Jason and Terry right now. The second Lady Shiva was crying as he did so, crying for the first time in... she didn't remember "You are better than this. I know you are."

"Father...I...I'm not. I don't know...I've done too much. Killed too many." Cass cried

Dick smiled and laughed softly "So did your mother." he pointed out "But even then... Bart Jr. He should be all that matters, right?"

"He does...I-I never let him-." Cass apologised. "Bart Jr...Oh god!" She grabbed her head "This-this can't be! I couldn't have!"

"You still have time, Cass. You can make it right." Dick answered

"P-Please Daddy! Please! Fix this!" she cried and hugged him

Dick hushed his daughter, seeing her not as 'Lady Shiva' but as his own sweet Cass he left only a few days ago...or back at home in his present.

"GRANDPA! Mother!" Bart Jr yelled as he raced towards them "Help! Uncle Jason is trying to kill Uncle Terry!"

"HE'S WHAT?!" Cass and Dick shouted in shock

In the other room, Terry's throat was being crushed by Jason as he pinned him to the ground "You! Are pathetic!" Jason snarled, an insane look on his face "You are a brat kid! PRETENDING to be Batman!"

"GCK! GCK!" Terry choked

 _"McGinnis! Terry!"_ Damian called through Terry's communicator

"What's that? I can't hear you?! AHAHAHA!" Jason laughed. Jason was close to killing Terry, until...

"ARGH!" He screamed as a Batarang was stabbed into his shoulder, which released his grip on Terry's throat. Terry was holding the Batarang tightly, pushing the red blade into Jason's flesh

"I. Am! BATMAN!" Terry roared before he slammed his head forward, breaking Jason's nose

Jason fell back, his nose bloodied and broken; grabbing his broken cartilage and glared at Terry. "Little. F-F-Fucker!"

Terry stood up and readied himself, the two rushing forward and throwing a series of rapid blows

Punches, kicks, trips and flips with blood dripping to the floor, that was the scene.

A trained killer vs a street fighter.

And while it was one sided, Terry was giving as good as he got while hitting MUCH harder than Jason was. Youth Vs Age in that case, alongside Terry's enhanced strength thanks to his suit

"PUH!" Jason grunted as he was punched in the stomach and almost lifted into the ceiling from Terry's hit, coughing up blood from the hit. The two kept in their fighting stances, panting. Both tired, focused on keeping going... And Cass and Dick dropped down

"JASON!" The two shouted, grabbing the Red Hood's attention

"What?!" Jason snapped, backing up

"You're **not** killing my son!" Dick shouted and raced at him.

"It's the only way to get rid of those monsters! Killing them!" Jason yelled "After all, you failed me Dickie! You let me die! And then you let the Joker live!"

"That's **not** what happened, Jason!" Dick shouted at him as he started fighting back and kicking ass. The two where fast and harsh, throwing powerful blows. It was no longer a fight between brothers. This was a fight between men, ideals and the future.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked Terry

Terry looked at Cassandra in confusion, not five minutes ago she was trying to kill him. Now she was worried about how he was?  
"I'll live." He choked a little, rubbing his throat before he was hugged by Bart Jr. Terry blinked in shock, seeing his nephew hug him...heck the thought of being an uncle was still new to him. "What a messed up family, we are." He mumbled

"... Look after him." Cass snarled as she stood up

"Yeah, okay." He nodded and stood next to Bart Jr as Cass disappeared

"...How'd she-?" Terry asked

 _"Old Batman trick. Don't worry."_ Damien answered through his headset with clear pride at what Terry had done _"You'll learn kid, eventually."_

Cass rushed at Jason, kicking him away "Get away from my father." She hissed

"Argh! Bitch! You're siding with **him**?" Jason grunted and glared at her.

"It's over, Jason." Cass answered as she gripped her sword tightly

"No. It's not! I found you after you were depressed!" Jason grunted as he got up. "I was there when you got your revenge!"

"You where... Weren't you?" she said as her eyes went cold "Less than three hours after his death was announced."

Jason flinched as she said that. After all that she did, how could she recall that so clearly? "I-I guess. I don't remember."

"How?" she asked, looking him in the eyes "How did you know before the Flash was dead before it was announced on TV? How did you know my Bart was dead before I told anyone? And even if you did know quickly, how did you GET there so quickly? No, quicker. Because you were waiting for me to be alone." As she spoke it was clear she was unravelling his plan

'Damn it, Jason.' Dick thought in anger and shame as he realised what had happened. How could his little brother become this twisted?  
He had followed Cass, looking for a moment to strike. To manipulate and use her, when she was most vulnerable, to use her like a weapon. And he used the death of her fiancé, her true love, to do so

"N-N-Now Cassie…" Jason gulped nervously, seeing his plan fall down around him

"You were following me... Trying to manipulate me!" she hissed as she shook in rage "You used me!"

"Just as Bruce used us." Jason answered, sliding a hidden knife from his sleeve "Gulk!" he gasped before he had a chance, blood dripping from his mouth

"Do you think you can compare to me?" Cass glared as she held her blade as said blade pierced his heart and exited his back

Jason gasped as he looked into her eyes, blood dripping from his pierced heart. His breath was ragged and shallow. His eyes turned red as he fell onto his back, his lifeblood draining from him as he fell unconscious and then died.  
He fell to the ground, dead once more

Cass left the sword deep in Jason's heart. "Bart. Honey?" She asked as she slowly turned around. Bart Jr flinched as he saw his mother, recoiling behind Terry briefly. But he saw them. The tears in her eyes. The overwhelming guilt that filled her heart. He stepped out and carefully walked to her.  
Cass fell to her knees and opened her arms. No weapons. No tricks. Just an open hug  
'Please.' She hoped, hoping that she could convey this feeling to her son.

Bart Jr was silent... And jumped at her, crying and hugging her "Mama..."

 **Click**

"I'm sorry." Terry said, handcuffs placed on the Lady Shiva's wrists

"It's fine." she nodded "I deserve it."

"... For the record, this is what he wanted." Dick said to her

* * *

*with the others*

"I hope Dick is alright. Fighting against Shiva AND Jason is gonna be tough." Garfield frowned as they ran.

"And who knows about that kid with them." Karen added, flying beside them

"He had Terry with him." James assured as they arrived at the 'heart' of the machine "Here we are." James whispered as he saw it. "Victor? Are you there?" He called out, hoping for a response from their old friend before an orange 'liquid' began to rise from the ground

The three looked in worry as they saw it, seeing it form into a solid figure. Almost humanoid in its shape... And then it attacked them, the three quickly being overwhelmed

"ACK! V-Victor! It's us!" James choked, trying to get free but soon they were all submerged...

* * *

*? *

James opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in an endless void "Oh no. Not again." He frowned as he looked around in confusion and annoyance. "Vic? Are you here?" He ran around... Until he saw a Victor  
As Cybrog.

"Vic! There you are! Oh man, I'm glad to-Wait. This isn't you. I mean...Not the 'you' **currently**." James blinked as he saw him.

This Victor looked like he did the night the Titans first met... And he stood there frozen, unmoving, like a statue

"Victor. Talk to me. We're friends." James tried to get him to speak "Come on buddy the earth's in danger, you're gonna destroy everything! Vic, Vic, come on! Help me here!"

The statue remained silent and motionless; staring out into the abyss.

"Vic! Vic!"

* * *

*with Karen*

Karen was in the same situation, an endless void with Victor standing frozen still as she tried to grab his attention. "Victor. Please. You've got to respond. The world is going to be destroyed if you don't stop."

Victor was now like Cyberian, more machine than man. But just as... Unmoving, unalive

"Victor. Please. Try and respond. You're family." Karen frowned, trying to get him to react.

Suddenly a cry echoed throughout her 'world'  
Throughout James' 'world'  
Throughout the moon  
And throughout the Technus Planet

 ** _"HEY! RUSTBUCKET! LET GO OF THE FRIGGEN MOON ALREADY, WILL YA?!"_**

* * *

*at the source of the yell... AKA with Garfield*

Gar was staring down... A ball of light, Garfield panting a bit after screaming at the top of his lungs

 _"G-Gar?"_ Victor's voice whispered through the ball of light.

"Look man. I get it; you're upset and everything... And I know I'm not the one to talk you out of this." Gar frowned

 _"Then. Who?"_ Victor's voice asked

 _"Victor?"_ two voices asked... As Sarah and Victor's father emerged from the white void

 _"But...But you're-"_ Victor whispered as he saw them

 _"It's us, Victor. We're here."_ Sarah spoke up as she held his face lightly  
Victor's eyes closed as he rested his face in her hand, wanting to touch her again as the light became a human Victor

"Welcome back, buddy." Gar smiled

 _"Son. You have to stop this!"_ Doctor Stone urged softly

 _"I-I can't. I've forgotten."_ Victor frowned, his voice breaking from sadness

 _"Forgotten what?"_ Sarah whispered

 _"I've forgotten...how to stop."_ He frowned _"So long...so alone."_ Victor whispered _"I need help."_

 _"It's what your family is for."_ Sarah smiled

 _"F-Family."_ He whispered.

"That's right, dude. We're here. That's why you got us. Right?" Garfield responded

* * *

*real world*

Back on the Watchtower, Victor was still connected to his Future-Self, saddened by the turn of events. However they saw it... Technus was detaching itself from the moon  
Victor chuckled as he saw it. 'You got through to me, Gar.' He thought with a smile.

"They did it!" Superman grinned

"They really did it." Rose panted as she had gotten stitched up at the medical bay.

...

"But why are they both still getting closer to the planet?" Garth frowned

"Oh god, you're right!" Argent gasped

"I-I don't know." Victor answered, trying to patch through to the retreating techno planet.

"They must be caught in the earth's gravity!" Green Lantern gasped

"And something **that** size is going to destroy Earth!" Dove gasped in shock

"How're we gonna break that thing up?" Hawk added

Wonder Woman frowned, a silver material leaving her hand

* * *

*in the Technus Planet*

James and the others were soon released once again, the mind of Victor was still holding them there, but the whole planet was getting closer and faster to Earth while the others had arrived, finally "Guys, what the hell's going on?" James asked as he was almost losing his balance.

 **"Earth... Captured in… In its gravity..."** the voice of Victor whispered throughout the planet

"Oh crap! We need to get out of here!" Dick called out

"How? This thing must weigh the same as MARS!" Terry answered. "There's no way Earth can escape it!"

James was going to answer... And suddenly his Matrix began to beep, like a phone "Err. Hello?" He asked his watch, wondering who it was.

 _"Heya Papa, need some help?"_ a familiar voice laughed

"'Papa'?" The group asked as they heard that.

"Kid! Yes, Papa needs help!" James nodded as he looked up, seeing the ceiling of the planet open up... And he grinned, seeing his children flying at the planet. James laughed excitedly, seeing his progeny fly towards them. "Hey, kids!" He waved

"... Wow..." the group blinked

"Come on, let's go!" James spoke up as his daughters and son landed

"Sorry we're late, Papa." James' eldest daughter apologised

"No worries Beatriz, I'm glad you're here." he smiled, hugging his kids

"Wow... These are all of the Titans..." Alexia blinked

"So cool!" Alya cheered

"Hi." James' son waved at Gar. "You're like those Nomads our parents visit."

"Because they are my family." Gar explained

"Our family." James corrected

"...We're related to them?" Beatriz asked in shock

"And what's wrong with that?" Gar frowned

"N-Nothing. We would've helped them more." She apologised "If we'd known..."

"Not biologically..." James started

"But as good as." future Kori said as she and Kom arrived alongside Gar's children... And the entire Tameranian's army

"...You brought a frigging armada!" Terry gasped as he saw them.

"King Tennyson!" the Tameranian army called as one

"Okay, everyone. We need to move Victor away from Earth. And we need **everyone**!" James called out.

 _"That's what we're for, Jay10!"_ Wonder Woman assured over the intercoms before a shiny silver substance and the glowing green light of a lantern construct wrapped around the planet and the moon

"What the heck is all **that**?" Gar asked as he saw the wrappings loop around them

Future Victor replied by making several holographic screens appear, showing footage of outside

There outside, was Wonder Woman and Green Lantern flying outside with the silver substance and the glowing green light, creating a giant net around the world while the Tameranian's, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Argent and Superman grabbing the silver goop and the lantern construct, and they PULLED!

"HEAVE!" They all called out and pulled the Technus Planet off of the Earth and Moon

Yes. You read that right.

They pulled the Technus Planet and the moon BACK INTO ORBIT using light constructs made of pure willpower and strange silver space goop!

"... This is so insane." James smirked

" **AND** awesome." Karen laughed

* * *

*time skip*

With everyone off the Technus Planet and the Moon back in its proper orbit, everyone was going back to the Watchtower...though it was a little quieter now.

As people honoured/mourned the death of Megan

Ms Martian, Martian Manhunter; She was gone. All stood in quiet solace, remembering her for who she was: a friend, a leader, someone who was loved.

"We need to get home." James frowned softly, knowing they could fix it. The group looked out the space station, seeing James' children make a large display in Megan's memory in the earth's atmosphere.  
Green fire, blue lightning and visible sonic waves coloured white combining in the skies, making a memorial to the fallen hero

"Yeah; but _How_? We don't exactly know how we got here in the first place." Gar answered. "Unless someone who's wicked powerful took us out of our own timeline; I don't know if we'll be that lucky."

"... Why hasn't the Timeline been constantly changing why we were here?" Rose wondered.  
The group looked at each other and pondered that. Though none of them were Doc Brown, Professor Paradox or The Doctor. Time travel and paradoxes that follow it all was NOT their area of expertise.

"It is because, while you are here, time is 'glued still'." Future Vic said, controlling a body made of golden nanobots "As soon as you leave the glue will be gone and the world will 'snap' into its new future like a plucked rubber band."

"I guess that makes sense." Dick answered

"Liking the new look, Victor." Future Kom smiled as they saw him

"Thank you." He nodded

"What are you going to do?" Terry asked Future Victor

"I'm going to combine my planet with the WatchTower." Future Victor explained "I'll help them as their loving base while the Logan clan are welcome to live here as well."

"Really? Thanks bro." Garfield sighed in relief.

"Of course. Who **else** could say to a giant 'Rustbucket', 'let go of the 'frigging moon'?" Future Victor smiled

" **I** heard that too, by the way." Present Victor added with a small glare

"Oops; sorry." Gar chuckled nervously as he was cornered by two Victors.

James smiled, looking at his wives and his children "We're gonna miss you if you go back." Beatriz spoke gently.

"'If'? What do you mean 'if'?" He blinked

"Can't you stay here?" James' son asked nervously.

"Oh, kid...If I stay here, I won't be there to make sure you and your sisters are born." James sighed with a heavy explanation.

"But when I go back in time... I'll be there the entire time." James encouraged "For your entire childhood."

"Promise?" James' second daughter asked

"Promise." He nodded

"James. A quick word please?" Kori asked, wanting to pull him away briefly.

"Of course." he nodded and followed her

"We have some requests. And they're important." Kori looked at Kom and then back at their husband.

"Of course; what is it?" James asked

"When you go back...Stay safe. Never let us go." Kori started

"Always." He answered seriously.

"And second... Don't hold back. If you like a girl and she likes you back...Make her yours." Kom added. "Treat her like a goddess in your arms."

"... Have I ever not done that?" he asked the two in concern

"You always did." Kori answered reassuringly.

"But for Megan's sake...YOUR Megan. Don't let her have any regrets." Kom answered

"Of course." James nodded

Dick sighed as he walked through the halls, soon arriving at the holding cells of the tower. Where Cassandra was sitting in the corner of a cell. Dick looked at his grown-up daughter and wanted to speak, try and figure out what to say... but what **could** he say that he hadn't already said?  
"... I'm sorry." he said

"I need... To... Suffer for my crimes." She said weakly "... I... I... Please Daddy. Don't... Don't let this happen. Change... Change history."

"I will. I'll do everything I can to make sure this **never** becomes true. I **promise**!" Dick answered, his hands on the glass as he saw his little girl.

"... Ask Terry and Damian to look after my little Bart." she cried softly

"I will. I'll ask." He nodded as he looked at her. "... I love you Cassie."

"I love you too, daddy." Cassandra whispered as she looked down at her hands.

* * *

*time skip*

Everyone was down on Earth, having something to eat...but they were still stuck in this 'dystopian' future. And as a bonus, Duela saw her old friends again. Alive and with her.

Karen rubbed her arm, feeling the latex suit in shame and some weird sense of enjoyment "Karen, you've been quiet. What's wrong?" James asked as he saw her.

"N-Nothing!" she squeaked and blushed

James frowned and pulled her to a different room, while Duela was having dinner with her friends. "Okay, what's going on? What happened at HIVE?"

"Nothing!" she snapped "Outside of being put into this costume, nothing! Why can't you trust me?!"

"Karen... I..." James started before he sighed "I'm sorry. I'm just worried and seeing how shaken up you were... I'm just worried..."

"J-James?" Karen asked in shock before she sighed "I-No, **I'm** sorry. I'm just... Wound up. Seeing the future me I... I'm terrified. I don't want to become like her... I'm on edge. I'll be fine."

"You won't. We'll fix this timeline and we'll save **everyone**. No Trigon, no HIVE, no...this." James reassured her. "This'll be a memory, an important memory, but a memory nonetheless." He kissed her softly "Okay?"

"I guess." she nodded

"Good." he smiled and walked off

 _"Oh, just a memory? Precious James, how wrong you are."_ Queen Bee's voice echoed in Karen's mind

Karen's eyes widened in shock, as she heard her older self's voice in her head. "Wh-where are you?" She gasped and turned around, spinning in a circle, trying to find her.

 _"Oh, baby bee, I'm you. In your mind, your dark desires."_ Queen Bee's voice echoed. Karen span around... And saw Queen Bee looking back at her, as her reflection _"I'm what you really want, after all. I'm with you, always, forever. I'm what you will become."_

"No. No, no, no no, NO!" She gasped and grabbed her head, glaring at her reflection. "I'm NOT going to become you!"

 _"We'll see, Princess."_ Queen Bee smirked

* * *

*with Garth*

Garth was looking out at the world, his eyes focused where Atlantis was, he sighed heavily at the inaction that his older self had relegated himself to.

"How're you feeling man?" Victor asked

"Terrible, if I'm being completely honest." Garth answered "I just... what did I do, in this future? It's not affected by Trigon... it is going to happen."

"Dude, you can't think that. We'll change it. It'll take time, but we'll change it." Victor urged

"I hope so." he sighed

"...Was Atlantis **that** bad?" He asked

"Yes. Yes, it was." He nodded as he remembered his future self, and the future Mira

Victor didn't know what to say, he just...wanted to get back home. He missed Sarah and Scarlet

* * *

*elsewhere*

James sighed as he walked back to the group, Lian hugging him "I'm going to miss you." Lian frowned

"Yeah, I will too." James admitted. "You've grown into a beautiful woman." He rubbed her back and smiled "And this time I'll get to see it."

"I hope so." Lian nodded as she pulled back "... Please save my mother from her demons."

"I'll do my best. No. **We'll** do our best." James promised... Before he found himself disappearing "Whoa-whoa, whoa, whoa! What's happening?!" James panicked as he could see through his hand... and **not** as a Necrofriggian! He looked around, seeing the other Titan's going under the same process "Guys!" James called out to them

"What's happening?" Victor panicked

"I don't wanna be ghosted!" Gar followed up before they were all gone... And the future vanished with a 'snap'

* * *

*? ? ?*

They soon arrived in a void. Surrounded by stars, in a void of shifting colour to white, technicolour and then darkness, soft and shifting.

"Please! I just got them back!" Gar begged

 **"You all did well."** a familiar yet heavenly female voice said all around them

"Wait... Rachel?!" James gasped

 **"Yes. It's me."** Rachel's voice materialised and formed into a radiant figure of a goddess, flowing white cloak with a golden belt around her waist with rubies inserted in each section and a golden aura, in a white leotard that exposed her luscious legs... And her skin was glowing gold light

"Rachel...You. You're." James' eyes looked upon her in awe and love.

 **"I'm the one who called you all here."** she nodded

"Huh?!" The group asked in shock

"YOU did?" Garfield asked

"I **should** ask 'why'; but I think we already know the answer, Rachel." Dick responded

 **"After the battle with Trigon, I escaped to... This realm."** Rachel explained **"The downside of having emotions again... Is that some of them hurt. And then... I had an idea. I trained, I meditated. I embraced my heritage, the demonic blood, and fought against my darkest impulses... Eventually I won... And became this."**

"...You became a goddess?" James asked as he saw and was mesmerised by her.

 **"Basically, yes."** She nodded **. "...Eyes up here, James."**

"What do you mean?" he asked and laughed. She smirked and then shook her head gently.

"Why did you summon us here, Raven?" Dick asked

 **"To send you home."** Rachel explained with a smile **"You have done well. You have done everything you needed to... you will save the world, everything shall end for the better."**

"And this time will be fixed; right?" Rose asked

 **"Yes."** Rachel nodded with a smile **"You all did amazing."**

"I don't FEEL amazing." Rose groaned as she gripped her side.

Karen felt the same way, the voice of her older self making her worried.

Garth looked at his feet, feeling shame. He was tempted to follow his future-self's lead

"All we can do is try." Victor said

"We can do it." Garfield grinned "I know we can."

"Agreed." Dick nodded "For the future... and our families."

"After all... Titan's Together, Titan's Forever." James smiled

 **"Ready to go home?"** Rachel asked

"Of course." James nodded

"One question...Will we arrive days later or the second we left?" Victor asked

 **"The second you left."** Rachel nodded as she waved her han **d "Now, good luck. And have a bright future."**

At once everyone but James and Rachel disappeared, as they seemed to fade away like ripples of water

"Er... Rachel?" James blinked "I think you forgot someone."

 **"I didn't."** she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck **"There is something I have wanted to do for the last twenty years. And it's time I get it."**

"... Well... I can guess what that is." James smiled at her, leaning forward slowly

 **"Give it to me baby."** Rachel grinned softly and closed her eyes, her golden lips touching his as she slid her one of her long luscious legs around his waist and the other between his legs against his member

* * *

*back in the present time, Twenty Years in the past*

James, Dick, Garfield, Victor, Rose, Karen and Garth reappeared in present time, blinking and looking around. They saw their friends and family just as they remembered, heading inside

"Hey, you guys okay?" Duela called back with a grin

"Of course." Dick grinned and rushed forward. Oh yeah, he knew they where going to have SO much fun soon. Because Terry was gonna be real, as soon as possible

"Daddy?" Variant asked

"Coming Scarlet." Victor grinned and followed

One by one the others rushed forward, James standing in the back. He pulled out his phone and smiled as he started typing  
 _'Hey Megan, we are about to have a movie night at Titan's Tower with lots of junk food and some alcohol. Wanna join?'_  
He put his phone back into his pocket and sighed happily, heading into the tower. Following his friends, family and lovers

"Titan's Forever." he smiled to himself as he entered the tower, confident that the future would be bright... and also did not know the challenges which would be in their way


	51. Review Corner 2

HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO JAMES' HAREM TWO'S SECOND...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

...

Okay, technically, this is the fifth one for James' Harem overall. You know what I mean.

So... let's stop beating around the bush. Here we go! **REVIEW CORNER, START!**

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review:  
** Phew, what a ride. Can't wait to see what's in store for the titans

 **Answer:  
** Lots of action and lots of danger.

They are going to go through shit to save the world.

* * *

 **Reviewer:** B.E.A.T.N

 **Review:  
** An amazing arc overall. I can't wait to see how they change the future, and whatever arcs are in the future. Hopefully Karen and Garth can move past what happened to them and make sure they don't change.  
And if this arc was 7 parts, I wonder how many the Trigon arc will be.  
You guys do great work writing. Can't wait for mpre! Have a great day!

 **Answer:  
** Thanks  
As I said **LAST CHAPTER** , where you reviewed, I said it would be about 7 or 8 chapters

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Kamen Rider Fan 12

 **Review:  
** Well, this arc was definitely a time trippin' ride...I apologize if that was lame, it was one of those things where it popped up and I was like 'Well, now I have to say it'. That said, given how a few of the Perfect forms are basically Riders, would a Perfect Chronosapien be based on one of Den-O's forms, Zi-O's forms, or would it be one of the Perfect forms that are more straightforward evolutions? Either way, this is still an awesome fic and hopefully the final arc doesn't take too much out of you guys.

 **Answer:  
** They are called references. **  
**

* * *

 **Reviewer:** jasongd

 **Review:**  
Sob sob Great ending to this ARC sob congrats  
I wish you a pleasant and successful break. You deserve it  
Question  
1\. Well, now, after a month, you will continue Krystal's Harem?

 **Answer:  
** Thank you  
Thanks, I really need it  
Yes. That is how it work, that is what I said I would do and it is how I have always done it. **  
**

* * *

 **Reviewer:** Guest chapter 50 January 26th

 **Review:**  
Batman beyond harem  
Jhfan1

 **Answer:  
** Shut up. We write what we want to write. **  
**

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 **Zzzzzz**

 _"Hello, young heroes of the world." James said as he walked out of a Titan's Tower "As well as young people with powers, who are unsure if you could be a hero. Welcome. We know a lot of you feel alone, a lot of you struggle to do this hard work. Being a hero isn't easy."_

 _"Trust us, we know." Nightwing smirked as James passed him, the two standing side by side "I was the first Robin, the first side kick, and have been a hero since I was young. Trust me when I say, I know how you all feel."_

 _"Which is why we are starting this new program, Titan's Unlimited." Victor said as the camera turned to him and Harleyquinn "You all know us, we are the Titan's. And you all may know nearly year ago we started a new group, the New Teen Titan's, where we gathered a new group of teenage heroes and helped guide them."_

 _"Well now, we are hoping to do more." Harleyquinn smiled "Introducing Titan's, Unlimited! Titan's Unlimited is a program, where Titan's Towers will be built all over the world and any young hero is welcome to join, as long as you are at least 13."_

 _"And if you are under 16, you must have your parents permission." Nightwing added as he and James returned on screen "Each Tower will be lead by one of the original Titan's. Where you will be trained how to be heroes, how to fight the good fight, and how to be a team."_

 _"Members of the Justice League have agreed to act as extra guest instructors when free and each Titan's Team will be heavily funded and well supported." James finished "If you are a young hero, empowered young person, an alien wanting to help or even a normal human who wishes to do the right thing then come on down and apply."_

 _"There are no fees and you will not be forced to say." Victor continued "However if we feel you are being lazy, or you break the rules, you will be dismissed from the team."_

 _"Titans Together, Titans Forever!" the four called_

"... It's too infomercially." James groaned

"Yeah, so forced." Jinx agreed

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ "Alright everyone, I am having a small break. Introducing, to answer some of your reviews, GHOST!"

 _ **Ghost:**_ "Hello everyone! Wow, once again we're in that part of the story. The 'Review Corners'! I can't believe how close we're getting to another thousand reviews, you guys must *really* enjoy this story. Though I can see why, ha-ha. Anyways, it's always so good to read your enthusiastic responses towards this story and how well we've been inspired to push on. Now, let's sit back, relax and *looks at the list of reviews*...Holy shit. I better get the kettle on, I'll be here a while."

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50 Jan 30

 **Review** :  
Hey, I love the Tennyson Harem saga! And I have a few ideas for your What If series for it

What If Reaper took Krystal to his world when they first met?

What if James and Albedo Jr where sent to the world's they where supposed to go to (James to Earth 3 to turn Nevermore good, and Albedo Jr to Earth 1 to turn Raven bad)?

What If the mind control cream from Krystal's second arc worked?

What If Control Freak managed trap the Titans back in part one of the series?

What If Isis met Ben when he was a kid?

What If the Incursean Invasion was a success?

What If Serena and Bellicus never rejoined with Ben during the finale of Ben's Harem?

What If Ben's Harem just kept growing?

What If James' Harem was a generic harem anime?

What If James was a girl?

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
...Some of those are actually good ideas. Might have to work with those. *Turns to Grey* Hey, Grey! We might have some new ideas!

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Iron Mario

 **Review** :  
Hey there.  
Phew, things have been a bit hectic for me this few weeks but I finally managed to catch up with the story, it was kinda sad that out of everyone's future self only Kori and Kom came to help save Victor (and even then I'm guessing it was mostly their children's insistence on helping their 'Papa'), I really wanted Rose to tell Tara something along the lines "I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I took care of her".

But oh well, I'm guessing that all that happened in that timeline like Megan's death, Cass' reality check along with everyone else in the future, just went "poof" after the Titans returned like future Victor implied, which actually raises the question on what happens to Rachel who's now a god-like entity who might as well exist outside of time and it's rules or not.

Now I can't wait to see if the Titans will start their efforts to avoid that future or if they'll have to face a few curveballs before preparing for Trigon, whom I always wondered how would fare against Warlock, I mean, I guess Trigon is stronger but if Warlock is supposedly the apex of their evolved species is there an actual reason for Trigon being stronger? Or just for story convenience?

Well, keep up the awesome work guys and hope you enjoy your break.

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Hey, welcome back. It's been a while. Well, that future is sort of still set, though it's changing. It doesn't mean that the wounds of that future aren't still there. Also, God-Raven is Best Girl and BS' Dr Manhattan's BS all day every day. With 'Warlock' against Trigon...it's hard to say, cause it's kind of like when Raven tried to fight against her father in the 2003 series; almost an 'Immoveable Bulwark' against 'The Inevitable Future'. Thanks very much and see you later.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50 Jan 29

 **Review** :  
Why did you decide to pair up Cassandra with Bart? It seems like such a random pairing

Also what are you doing with Red X? He hasn't appeared for a while

And what are all the pairings outside the harem?

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Cause Cass is a cinnamon roll and Bart is a loveable doofus, that's why. Red X? ...Shit; where did I put that idea? *looks around for script*. Okay: Bruce and Harleen, Aquaman and Mera, Roy Harper and Donna Troy, Guy Gardner and a brick wall. ...Oh, did you mean the Titans? Sorry. *Chuckle* Dick and Duela, Victor and Sarah Simm, Cass and Bart, Garfied and about 50 strippers.  
If you're wondering about 'Why does Garfield have this many people?', it's because...The internet. They have some sick and twisted ideas on the goofball.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Skullgoar

 **Review** :  
Are the groups going to be getting new costumes next arc?

Will anyone else join thr harem?

What is the current harem list?

Who is your favorite antagonist so far in the James series to write for?

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
It's possible, their current costumes need a good wash. *points to SUCKITBITCHES answer* ...Current list? Err, Grey. List, please. 'Favourite antagonist'? I think Brother Blood was a good early one. Control Freak was a bit dodgy for me.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : CONTROLFREAKRULZ

 **Review** :  
Which Titans from the show did you hate?

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
The 'Titans Go' versions.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50. Jan 28

 **Review** :  
Booyah!

That was awesome!

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Glad you enjoyed it. It was a pleasure to write.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Stylish

 **Review** :  
I love how you give all the Titans attention, that James isn't the end all and be all of the story even if he is the main character

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
If only DC could get the hint. *Points to DC comics and coughs* Superman and Batman!

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Anonymous

 **Review** :  
Wow... That was insane...

Glad to see everyone is better. At least mostly.

What part of this seven chapter arc do you think you could have done better if you had a second chance to write it?

 **Ghost's Answer** : Not sure, honestly. Maybe any parts I wrote...though I'm just being hard on myself.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50. Jan 27

 **Review** :  
Hey guys, how do you decide which comic arcs and such to base storyline on?

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Err...Grey? Little help, please? We just go with something that's cool or good.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Starfire Is Hot

 **Review** :  
Which transformation, which James hasn't used yet, are you most excited to use?

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Honestly? It's kinda up in the air, but three we could maybe use: Giga-Vern (James' Dragon form), Yujo (Atomix) and any of his 'Anur System' aliens.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Unknown

 **Review** :  
Hey once your done with both Krystal's harem and James harem, would you end the saga or add more stories to it with the other Tennyson kids?  
Last Question: After your break, will you be planning to write down more oneshots to the Tennyson's harem What-if spinoff?

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Well, we've got ideas and concepts; it's possible we'd end it with the other kids or end it positively with James and Krystal. Oh boy, well...here's the thing: we need to be inspired to make those things and Grey's been...on a 'Story Idea Spree'. Meaning more stories are to come and we *might* come back to the 'What-If' spin-offs.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : SUCKITBITCHES

 **Review** :  
REVIEW NUMBER 600!

TAKE THAT BITCHES!

... Er... Hi guys. You're awesome.

Which of James' aliens is your favorite?

Which of his girls do you like the best?

Any other girls you going to add?

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Congratulations number 600th reviewer. Here's a cookie *passes plate of cookies*. Thanks very much. My favourite alien...maybe 'Perfect Titan' (James' version of Way Big) since it was my first Rider reference or James' Necrofriggian (origin) form. I don't have a particular favourite when it comes to James' girls; it's honestly a sort of mix. "Any other girls"? *turns to look at DC universe wikia and compiled list* ...Yes.

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 **Zzzzzz**

( _In a world where chaos reigns, one team of youngsters will be there to stop it.)_

 _Explosions were seen all over with people screaming and maniacs laughing while shooting at them._

 _(These young heroes)_

 _The manics were knocked down by numerous figures and getting disarmed._

 _(Are the next generation, to save the world)_

 _The heroes cried out and lunged with the villains doing the same before it became a still shot image._

 _(Titans Unlimited. Join now, and be part of the future, and KICK SOME ASS!)_

 _Various well known villains stood together and smirked as the younger looking figures stood at the ready._

 _(Titans Unlimited! Titans Together, Titans Forever!)_

 _The young heroes stood there together atop the bodies of the beaten villains_

 _(Sponsored by Coca Cola)_

...

"Yeah, no." Rachel rolled her eyes "What are we, some TV show?"

"Don't remind us of that guy." Koei shuddered, remembering Control Freak

"We are gonna be here forever." Bart whined as Cass slept next to him, curled into his side

* * *

 _ **Ghost:**_ "Phew, well. That's the first lot of reviews done. I've got to be honest, I'm ecstatic to see how many people reviewed this. So. I better pass you over to one of the other Co-Writers of this story and a word from our sponsors...cause I need to use the privvy. See you soon!"

 _ **Grey:**_ "Alright guys, my turn again. I hope you all are ready for this!"

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Anonimus

 **Reviewer** :  
Please update "Batman: A Different Path"

 **Answer** :  
Shut. The Fuck. Up.

Ghost and I write what **WE** want to write. And we have **always** had a policy of 'when it is done it gets uploaded'.

If you want an older/a certain story uploaded... review **THAT STORY** so we see there is an interest instead of spamming **OTHER STORIES** which have **NOTHING** to do with it!

Also. It is spelt anonymous, dumbass.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED

 **Reviewer** :  
Huh...so it was Jason that set Wally up to die in the future...gotta admit, didn't see that one coming...even though I want to say that's something Red Hood wouldn't do, I know that before-calming-down-after-rebirth him probably would out of jealousy. Hope you enjoy your break after the review corner, you deserve it.

 **Answer** :  
No, Jason was just stalking them and waited for the perfect moment to butt in and manipulate Cass  
And thanks

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50 Jan 26

 **Reviewer** :  
Wow! Okay!

Garfield's line about letting go of the moon was awesome!

 **Answer** :  
A line straight from the Technus Imperative comic. And it is one badass line.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : TitansFan

 **Reviewer** :  
Hey, so what was your favourite idea and inclusion for this part of James 2?

 **Answer** :  
Hmm... I'd say my favourite part is Bart and Cass' romance being made official. Lead to lots of funny and heartfelt moments.

But I think my favourite parts are the Lady Shiva and Knightfall story arcs. Those where very fun and I feel like the characters just worked very well and grew in such a nice way.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : MachReviewer

 **Reviewer** :  
So this story is a combination of Batman Beyond, the Technus Imperative and Titans of Tomorrow, right?

What parts of each storyline did you use and did you have any problems when coming up with this?

 **Answer** :  
Well that is both easy and hard to answer, because of some of these having similar ideas.

From Batman Beyond we basically just took the setting and the character of Terry, while shifting him around slightly, and making Damian his Bruce.

From Titans Tomorrow, we basically just took the concept of 'the future is shit and some Titans turned evil'

And from the Technus Imperative... basically the Technus planet and Victor and that was it.

And I'd say the biggest problem when it came to combining these was just shaping this future world using these elements and making it believable.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Hyperlink

 **Reviewer** :  
Who's your favourite character in this story?

 **Answer** :  
Hmm... I don't have **a** faviroute but I'd say my top three are a tie between- James, Cass and Dick

* * *

 **Reviewer** : SUCKITBITCHES

 **Reviewer** :  
REVIEW NUMBER 600!

TAKE THAT BITCHES!

... Er... Hi guys. You're awesome.

Which of James' aliens is your favorite?

Which of his girls do you like the best?

Any other girls you going to add?

 **Answer** :  
Congratulations and thank you for review 600!

Of his current roster? I'm not entirely sure. Maybe Perfect Titan because of what it symbolizes?

Again, a tough one. But I would say, right now, either Raven, Rose or Jinx

And as for that last one, we are not telling

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Unknown

 **Reviewer** :  
Hey once your done with both Krystal's harem and James harem, would you end the saga or add more stories to it with the other Tennyson kids?  
Last Question: After your break, will you be planning to write down more oneshots to the Tennyson's harem What-if spinoff?

 **Answer** :  
Yes we are planning spin offs. However they are only spin offs. The main story **will** be finished, however, once both James and Krystal are finished  
And yes we are planning on continuing the What If spin off. However at the moment, Ghost and I do not have any ideas for What If's and would appreciate it if any fans would be willing to give ideas

* * *

 ***BREAK***

 **Zzzzzzzz**

 _Looking for something to spice up your sex life? Tired of watching the porn on a website that might take it down a week later?_  
 _Well, we have something new for you._  
 _The Jump Jungle Video Series. The newest collection of pornographic content featured on our site._  
 _Become a member today and get access to exclusive content, such as: 'Lonely Vixens in Space', 'Deep Jungle Lovin'', 'Queens of Harem' and more._  
 _It's not just porn, it's an education waiting to unfold and stimulate any dry spell in your life._  
 _For only $9.99 a month, you'll be able to watch these on our site only._  
 _Or to see the actresses in action, come to Jump Jungle._

"Yeah, that's a good one." Garfield nodded. "What d'you think?"

"Um...Gar. That's NOT what we're after." James responded as he and the others sat at the Titans couch.

...

"Shit!" Garfield groaned and facepalmed

* * *

 _ **Ghost:**_ " Hey everyone, I'm back. Thanks, Grey. Now, let's check who else reviewed. Hoo boy, I forgot these ones, sorry everyone. Don't worry, I'll get to you right now. Ooh, that reminds me; make sure you check Grey's and YF's other stories; they work really hard on them and it'd be great if you reviewed those two.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Hyperlink

 **Review** :  
Who's your favourite character in this story?

 **Ghost's Answers** :  
Favourite character? Hmm. Maybe Duela. She's had a lot of character growth during the story.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : MachReviewer

 **Review** :  
So this story is a combination of Batman Beyond, the Technus Imperative and Titans of Tomorrow, right?

What parts of each storyline did you use and did you have any problems when coming up with this?

 **Ghost's Answers** :  
Yep, a mix of the three. Oh, err...probably the things that *I* wrote. I sometimes flub things.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : TitansFan

 **Review** :  
Hey, so what was your favourite idea and inclusion for this part of James 2?

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
...Ooh, good question. Hmm. Probably when James became 'OOO'. But there's a lot we've enjoyed writing in it.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50 Jan 26

 **Review** :  
Wow! Okay!

Garfield's line about letting go of the moon was awesome!

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Of course. It's from 'Technis Imperative'.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED

 **Review** :  
Huh...so it was Jason that set Wally up to die in the future...gotta admit, didn't see that one coming...even though I want to say that's something Red Hood wouldn't do, I know that before-calming-down-after-rebirth him probably would out of jealousy. Hope you enjoy your break after the review corner, you deserve it.

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Yeah, resurrection in Batman's rogue's gallery/in the DC universe is crazy. Usually, people take a dip in a Lazarus Pit. *turns to Grey* You hear that, mate? Take the month off!

* * *

 **Reviewer** :Anonimus

 **Review** :  
Please update "Batman: A Different Path"

 **Ghost's Answers** :  
Err, sorry. With what we've been doing recently, we've been preoccupied with these stories.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50 Jan 26

 **Review** :  
Batman beyond harem  
Jhfan1

 **Ghost's Answers** :  
Probably not. It's been a while since I've watched Batman Beyond and I don't know the characters that well.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Review** :  
Sob sob Great ending to this ARC sob congrats  
I wish you a pleasant and successful break. You deserve it  
Question  
1\. Well, now, after a month, you will continue Krystal's Harem?

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Trust me, Grey frigging needs it. And to answer your question: Yes. Yes, we shall.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Kamen Rider Fan 12

 **Review** :  
Well, this arc was definitely a time trippin' ride...I apologize if that was lame, it was one of those things where it popped up and I was like 'Well, now I have to say it'. That said, given how a few of the Perfect forms are basically Riders, would a Perfect Chronosapien be based on one of Den-O's forms, Zi-O's forms, or would it be one of the Perfect forms that are more straightforward evolutions? Either way, this is still an awesome fic and hopefully the final arc doesn't take too much out of you guys.

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Well, lame puns aside, it's fine. Err, 'Perfect Clockwork' in this story is kinda based on 'Kabuto' right now; but Den-O/Zi-O forms...maybe/maybe not. Glad you've enjoyed the story right now.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : B.E.A.T.N

 **Review** :  
An amazing arc overall. I can't wait to see how they change the future, and whatever arcs are in the future. Hopefully Karen and Garth can move past what happened to them and make sure they don't change.  
And if this arc was 7 parts, I wonder how many the Trigon arc will be.  
You guys do great work writing. Can't wait for mpre! Have a great day!

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Well, stuff like this is going to be a problem for them in the future. But who knows what's going to happen to them. The 'Trigon Arc'? Oh, it's going to be **massive**! ...Probably.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review** :  
Phew, what a ride. Can't wait to see what's in store for the titans

 **Ghost's Answer** :  
Well, just wait and see. We've got a lot planned in the future. In the meantime, please enjoy Grey's other work.

* * *

 _ **Ghost:**_ "Well. That's the last one. I'm finished for this time. Again, thank you everyone for your reviews. Grey and I are working hard on the next arc for Krystal's Harem, so look forward to that next time. And _please_ check out Kamen Rider Zi-O: Revised on my profile, if you're a Rider fan you might enjoy it. Until next time, this is Ghost and stay spooky!"

 _ **Grey:**_ "Hey guys, we are at the final stretch! HERE WE GO! And **DAMN** you guys asked some awesome reviews this time!"

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Starfire Is Hot

 **Reviewer** :  
Which transformation, which James hasn't used yet, are you most excited to use?

 **Answer** :  
Oh! I think this is the most interesting question yet!

Hmm... Hmm... I'd say an Uxorite or a Crystalsapien form.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50 Jan 27

 **Reviewer** :  
Hey guys, how do you decide which comic arcs and such to base storyline on?

 **Answer** :  
Honestly? It is as simple as 'what we think would be cool'.

For example, the BeastBoy/Changling focused two parter we did a little while ago. I had read the comic version, told Ghost about it and we both went "This is cool! Could we do anything with this?" and from there we see how we could change or add to it to make it unique and fun

Thanks for the interesting and clever question.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Anonymous

 **Reviewer** :  
Wow... That was insane...

Glad to see everyone is better. At least mostly.

What part of this seven chapter arc do you think you could have done better if you had a second chance to write it?

 **Answer** :  
Honestly? I think maybe the pacing.

Ghost and I, because a chapter takes several days to a few weeks to write, sometimes rush slower moments.

I feel like this arc could have been made 8 parts with all the added character and world building moments we could have added but because of time and real world moods and work and stress and the like, don't even think about/rush.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Stylish

 **Reviewer** :  
I love how you give all the Titans attention, that James isn't the end all and be all of the story even if he is the main character

 **Answer** :  
Thanks! That has been the goal of this story since it started. After all, the Titans are meant to be a team and a family.

If James was the be-all-end-all then what would be the point of them being a team besides there being hot girls for James to bang? That isn't an interesting story. That is a boring Hentai plot.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50 Jan 28

 **Reviewer** :  
Booyah!

That was awesome!

 **Answer** :  
Thanks!

* * *

 **Reviewer** : CONTROLFREAKRULZ

 **Reviewer** :  
Which Titans from the show did you hate?

 **Answer** :  
Honestly? None of the cannon ones, at least.

 **HOWEVER!** I **DO** hate the Fandom's version of BeastBoy, which I have already listed/ranted about in chapter 41.

The version of BeastBoy who is a "badass alpha male who steals all the girls, cucks all the guys, is the only member of the Titan's who matter and is a dreamboat that everyone drools over". Ironically this version of BeastBoy is most commonly seen in BBRae stuff, and the fans are just so fucking toxic. I have seen people get doxed by these lunatics because they posted art of RobRae and others getting harassed because they do not like BeastBoy.

And there are a LOT of reasons not to like BeastBoy from the show and comics as well. I have seen this best explained by an artist called Glee-chan on Deviantart, so I will just copy and paste her statement

 _"He's a comic relief that isn't funny, he constantly has snot or drool coming out of his mouth, he's selfish and self absorbed, he's got the coolest power in the world but never uses it effectively, and he messes up plans constantly yet is always forgiven without second thought._ _Not only all that, but Beast Bitch had TWO season arcs out of five devoted to him, while Starfire gets none, and he had the most episodes. The last show is even about him._

 _And here's the worst of it, Beast Bitch a womanizer. Even in the animated series, he chases skirts all the time yet (according to his fan-girls) he has at the very least two gfs. (Terra and Raven) They constantly pair him with Raven, even though she was only nice to him in ONE episode. In the animated show's canon it really makes no sense for fans to shove them together because she hugged him once. Add to the fact that Beast Bitch has Terra. Who'd Cyborg get? Vague hints with Bumblebee and some prehistoric girl he'd never see again in a one-off episode. No Beast Bitch needs two girls._

 _People LOVE to bring up the fact that Beast Bitch and Raven were a couple in the comics. Raven was also a couple with Kid Flash and Nightwing. Not only that but in the comics they barely are a couple as she keeps dumping him. Point is Beast Bitch has been with others longer than Raven... Flamebird for example. And if we're really counting the comics, then Terra and Deathstroke (Slade) were fucking even though she was a pre-teen. Something to consider._

 _And lets not even get into why he blows in the comic! If you think he's bad in the show, all of this amped up in the comic in an ultra dramatic fashion, especially him being sexist. Because the comic version is more serious than the animated show, you get all the bad mentioned before, combined with him being moody and melodramatic. And this douche bag probably has more relationships than anyone (other than Nightwing, who actually is a good person)._

 _But what really drives me up the wall about Beast Bitch are his fans. He can do no wrong, longing after Terra while hitting on Raven in the same episode. He's a dickcheese. His voice is annoying, He's impolite, he's unfunny, and he's self centered. So fuck Beast Bitch. I hate him."_

So... yeah. These problems are ignored by the BB cult and they attack everyone who says they dislike BB or pair Raven with anyone who _isn't_ BB.

So... to answer your question I would have to say fandom BeastBoy.

Also... your username is worrying

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Skullgoar

 **Reviewer** :  
Are the groups going to be getting new costumes next arc?

Will anyone else join thr harem?

What is the current harem list?

Who is your favorite antagonist so far in the James series to write for?

 **Answer** :  
Most likely, yes. We **do** need to spice up designs every now and again

At this moment? Not entirely sure if we will be adding anyone who we have not already set up to join. Although we **are** thinking about, maybe, adding Supergirl

The current harem is:  
Active members: Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Terra, Jinx, Bumblebee, Argent and Rose Wilson/Ravager as well as (technically) Black Canary and Ms Martian  
Soon to join: Cheshire, Hawkgirl and Dove

My favourite antagonist to write? Hmm... I'd have to say Lady Shiva for that Cass arc. Or Deathstroke in the Markovia arc. The complicated parent/child dynamics from these abnormal people was really fun and interesting to write.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50 Jan 29

 **Reviewer** :  
Why did you decide to pair up Cassandra with Bart? It seems like such a random pairing

Also what are you doing with Red X? He hasn't appeared for a while

And what are all the pairings outside the harem?

 **Answer** :  
It was a pairing I had not seen before and felt it would be interesting.

Something really fun and interesting. In the build up to the next arc

Well... *cough, cough*  
Dick/Duela  
Victor/Sarah  
Garfield/his strip club  
Cass/Bart  
Batman (Bruce)/Harley Quinn  
Oracle (Barbara Gordon)/Poison Ivy  
Red Arrow (Roy Harper)/Donna Troy  
Aquaman/Mera  
Green Lantern (John Stewert)/Vixen  
Flash (Wally West)/Wonder Womanman  
Superman/Lois Lane  
Huntress (Helena Wayne)/Katanna/Batgirl (Stephanie Brown)

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Iron Mario

 **Reviewer** :  
Hey there.  
Phew, things have been a bit hectic for me this few weeks but I finally managed to catch up with the story, it was kinda sad that out of everyone's future self only Kori and Kom came to help save Victor (and even then I'm guessing it was mostly their children's insistence on helping their 'Papa'), I really wanted Rose to tell Tara something along the lines "I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I took care of her".

But oh well, I'm guessing that all that happened in that timeline like Megan's death, Cass' reality check along with everyone else in the future, just went "poof" after the Titans returned like future Victor implied, which actually raises the question on what happens to Rachel who's now a god-like entity who might as well exist outside of time and it's rules or not.

Now I can't wait to see if the Titans will start their efforts to avoid that future or if they'll have to face a few curveballs before preparing for Trigon, whom I always wondered how would fare against Warlock, I mean, I guess Trigon is stronger but if Warlock is supposedly the apex of their evolved species is there an actual reason for Trigon being stronger? Or just for story convenience?

Well, keep up the awesome work guys and hope you enjoy your break.

 **Answer** :  
It's good to see you again man  
Well most of them where in the WatchTower dealing with future Rose at the time, but then they all worked together with the Lantern Ring and the invisible plane good bit

James may be a more advanced version of their species... however Trigon has, possibly, **MILLIONS** of years of experience on him and has been learning all his magic via third hand knowledge from Raven from her books. James' Warlock form has the **POTENTIAL** to be even stronger than Trigon, but it will take a **LONG** time to reach that point.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Guest chapter 50 Jan 30

 **Reviewer** :  
Hey, I love the Tennyson Harem saga! And I have a few ideas for your What If series for it

What If Reaper took Krystal to his world when they first met?

What if James and Albedo Jr where sent to the world's they where supposed to go to (James to Earth 3 to turn Nevermore good, and Albedo Jr to Earth 1 to turn Raven bad)?

What If the mind control cream from Krystal's second arc worked?

What If Control Freak managed trap the Titans back in part one of the series?

What If Isis met Ben when he was a kid?

What If the Incursean Invasion was a success?

What If Serena and Bellicus never rejoined with Ben during the finale of Ben's Harem?

What If Ben's Harem just kept growing?

What If James' Harem was a generic harem anime?

What If James was a girl?

 **Answer** :  
Thank's for all those ideas, some of them are amazing and could be fun

* * *

 **END!**

And there we go.

 **FINALLY FINISHED!**

God damn that was a long Review Corner **AND** a long arc.

It was fun but it is time for a month long break... and my one month break just **HAD** to be February, the shortest month.

God damn it

See you all in a month, when Krystal's Harem returns!


End file.
